Skóra węża
by CephiedNoMiko
Summary: Hogwart nie był przyjaznym miejscem dla Ślizgonów, zwłaszcza jeśli było się synem śmierciożercy, do tego o niewyparzonej gębie i złośliwym charakterze. Poznajcie Scorpiusa Malfoya.
1. Chapter 1

Witam, wszystkich.

Jak zwykle moja grafomania wzięła górę nad rozsądkiem i tak oto przedstawiam wam pierwszy rozdział całkiem nowego potterowego ficzka. Rozgrywa się on dwadzieścia lat po wojnie z Voldemortem, a głównym bohaterem jest Scorpius Malfoy. Od razu zaznaczam, że nie będzie tu żadnego slashu, a parringi jeśli się jakieś wyklują, to raczej w dalszych rozdziałach.

Koncept tego opowiadania powstał na bazie mojej wcześniejszej miniaturki „Bez znaczenia".

Można ją przeczytać, bo są tam zarysowane realia świata czarodziejów, w którym rozgrywa się akcja, ale myślę, że nie jest to konieczne, by cieszyć się poniższym tekstem.

Ostrzeżenia: przemoc, krew i flaki (nie no, żartuję, flaków nie będzie ;) ), nieliczne wulgaryzmy.

* * *

I

Hogsmeade było jedyną wioską w Anglii zamieszkałą wyłącznie przez czarodziejów. O tej porze roku, niedługo przed świętami Bożego Narodzenia, kiedy ozdabiały je śnieg i różnokolorowe światła, w pełni zasługiwało na tytuł najbardziej zaczarowanego miejsca w kraju. Uczniowie Hogwartu tłumnie odwiedzali Miodowe Królestwo i różne sklepy, by kupić upominki, tak dla rodziny, jak i przyjaciół. Ogólnie radosna atmosfera wydawała się niczym niezmącona. A jednak Scorpius bardziej był zirytowany niż rozbawiony wszystkim, co działo się wokół. Siedział na niewielkim murku, nieopodal sklepu Zonka i obserwował wychodzących stamtąd uczniów, który ekscytowali się nowo nabytymi gadżetami.

Powinien iść do księgarni, kupić nowy podręcznik do eliksirów. Poprzedni egzemplarz był w stanie godnym pożałowania i nawet po dokładnym wysuszeniu, wciąż śmierdział ściekami, więc jego miejscem ostatecznego spoczynku stał się kosz na śmieci. Cóż, sam był sobie winny, jakby go bezmyślnie nie zostawił w sali, to teraz nie byłoby sprawy. Bez książki raczej nie ma zbyt wielkich szans na zaliczenie przedmiotu, choć przypuszczał, że pan Smilthon i tak przepchnąłby go na kolejny rok, tylko po to, by jak najszybciej pozbyć się Malfoya ze szkoły.

Nie zamierzał jednak aż tak testować swojego szczęścia. Zeskoczył z murku i ruszył w stronę księgarni. Aż się wzdrygnął, kiedy tuż pod jego nogami wybuchła kolorowa petarda. Towarzyszył temu śmiech trójki Ślizgonów.

\- Hej, Scorpio! Kupiliśmy kilka fajnych rzeczy, może chcesz z nami je wypróbować? – zawołał jeden z nich, Josh.

To był już trzeci wypad do Hogsmeade, ale niektórzy nadal ekscytowali się niewspółmiernie do okoliczności. Choć po prawdzie to akurat ci tutaj stale zachowywali się jak małe dzieci, czy to na zajęciach, czy w pokoju wspólnym, czy gdziekolwiek indziej. Najwyraźniej niektórzy mają po prostu pstro w głowie. Jeśli to oni stanowili przyszłość Slytherinu, to ta nie zapowiadała się najlepiej.

Świadom, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty spędzić nawet minuty w towarzystwie tych półgłówków, obrzucił ich nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem, a potem całkowicie zignorował. Dziś nie był w nastroju na utarczki słowne, nawet jeśli niektórzy, aż się prosili, by zmieszać ich z błotem.

* * *

Księgarnia znajdowała się nie dalej jak pięć minut drogi od sklepu Zonka. Był to stary, choć całkiem zadbany budynek, w środku, którego aż po sufit piętrzyły się stosy przeróżnych woluminów. W odróżnieniu od innych miejsc, tutaj Scorpio nie spodziewał się spotkać tłumu klientów, i rzeczywiście, gdy wszedł do środka, zobaczył zaledwie cztery osoby, w tym leciwego sprzedawcę. Przy jednej z półek stał profesor Longbottom poszukujący zapewne jakiś zielarskich nowinek, nieco dalej dostrzegł starszą od niego dziewczynę, należącą chyba do Ravenclawu, natomiast w samym rogu, schowana za książką, siedziała Estera Moonbrown, Ślizgonka będąca jego rówieśniczką. Ta ostatnia była chyba najdziwniejszą przedstawicielką Slytherinu w ich roczniku. Cicha i spokojna, zawsze przygotowana, nie wchodząca z nikim w konflikty. Z takim nastawieniem i charakterem znacznie bardziej pasowałaby do Hufflepuffu. Tylko Tiara przydziału wie, co sprawiło, że trafiła gdzie indziej.

Mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego, wydawała się znacznie ciekawszym towarzystwem od większości uczniów. Wiedziony tą myślą, Scorpio podszedł bliżej i przekrzywił nieco głowę, by dostrzec tytuł trzymanej przez dziewczynę książki.

\- „Bitwa o Hogwart w kontekście historii Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa"? Dość ciężka lektura jak na sobotnie popołudnie – odezwał się.

Estera oderwała wzrok od tekstu i spojrzała na niego nieco zaskoczona, a potem uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Pewnie z jakimś romansem w ręce wyglądałabym bardziej na miejscu, ale jakoś nie interesują mnie takie rzeczy. Zostawię wzdychanie do fikcyjnych bohaterów innym.

Scorpius prychnął cicho.

\- Rozumiem, że wolisz wzdychać do tych bardziej realnych. Może tych, którzy pokonali Czarnego Pana?

\- Raczej wolę wyciągać wnioski z błędów naszych przodków.

Przez moment miał na końcu języka pytanie, czy za błąd uważa przyłączenie się do Lorda Voldemorta, czy może źle przeprowadzone oblężenie szkoły, które ostatecznie doprowadziło do klęski śmierciożerców, ale w porę się powstrzymał. Podobne insynuacje nie były dobrze widziane nawet wśród Ślizgonów. Przyjętym zwyczajem było całkowite wypieranie się jakiegokolwiek, choćby najmniejszego związku z Czarnym Panem. Jednak Scorpio doskonale wiedział, że są uczniowie, którzy w rzeczywistości wciąż podzielają niesione przez niego ideały. Nie wszystkich wszak uszczęśliwiało mieszania krwi czarodziejów i mugoli. Oczywiście przyznanie się do podobnych przekonań było prostą drogą do wyrzucenia ze szkoły, jeśli nie gorzej.

Czy Estera była jedną z takich osób? Trudno powiedzieć. Mimo trzech lat wspólnej nauki, nie znał jej zbyt dobrze. Zresztą wątpił, by przed najlepszą przyjaciółką zwierzyła się z podobnych myśli, nawet gdyby je miała.

\- Jeśli marzy ci się zwalczanie czarnej magii, to wyjątkowo kiepsko trafiłaś – stwierdził ostatecznie.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że nadawałabym się na maga bojowego? – zapytała z nutą ironii w głosie.

Patrząc na jej drobną sylwetkę i niewinną minę, Scorpio roześmiał się otwarcie.

\- Rzeczywiście, nie wyglądasz na wojowniczkę.

\- A ty na kogoś, kogo spodziewałabym się spotkać w księgarni.

To stwierdzenie brutalnie przypomniało mu o straconym podręczniku i dobry humor opuścił go niemal natychmiast.

\- Bez obaw, nie zabawię tu długo – rzucił na odchodne, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę półki poświęconej warzeniu eliksirów.

* * *

Po paru minutach, bogatszy o nowy podręcznik, wyszedł z księgarni i przystanął, by zastanowić się, gdzie chciałby pójść dalej. Inni Ślizgoni zapewne oblegali Miodowe Królestwo, ale jakoś nie miał ochoty tracić tam czasu. Ich bezsensowna paplanina była na równi irytująca, jak wygłupy po sklepem Zonka. Dlatego też po prostu ruszył przed siebie, wzdłuż zaśnieżonych ulic i przystrojonych świątecznie domów.

Po dłuższej chwili dotarł aż na sam skraj wioski i w oddali zobaczył Wrzeszczącą Chatę, niegdyś uważaną za najbardziej nawiedzone miejsce w Anglii. Dziś już wiadomo było, że ten zniszczony budynek nie stanowił schronienia dla żadnego ducha i od lat stał pusty. Nikt tam nie wchodził, zwłaszcza, że było to miejsce, w którym z rąk Czarnego Pana zginął Sewerus Snape, niegdysiejszy dyrektor Hogwartu, a to skutecznie odstraszało większość ciekawskich oczu.

Scorpio przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w budynek i coraz silniej rosła w nim pokusa, by zajrzeć do środka. Miał jeszcze przynajmniej godzinę, nim wszyscy zaczną wracać do szkoły, a Wrzeszcząca Chata wydawała się miejscem znacznie ciekawszym niż wszystkie inne okoliczne sklepy i restauracje.

Nie zastanawiał się długo, spojrzał dookoła, ale w najbliższej okolicy nie było nikogo, kto mógłby zainteresować się jego działaniami, po czym ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę budynku.

Nie uszedł nawet stu metrów, kiedy z okolic chaty dobiegły go jakieś dziwne dźwięki, ni to piski, ni to krzyki, a towarzyszył temu gardłowy śmiech. Gdyby Scorpio był bardziej strachliwy, zapewne naraz uwierzyłby w te wszystkie historie o duchach i uciekł w popłochu. Jednak zawsze obiecywał sobie, że nie będzie tchórzem jak ojciec, więc wyciągnął jedynie różdżkę z kieszeni i ruszył dalej, tym razem już znacznie wolniej i z zachowaniem wzmożonej czujności.

Szybko jednak zrozumiał, że to z pewnością nie były duchy, bo pośród krzyków i płaczu coraz wyraźniej słyszał konkretne słowa. A kiedy dotarł do chaty, zobaczył przy bocznym wyjściu, niewidocznym od strony Hogsmeade, dwójkę Krukonów, którzy próbowali wepchnąć do środka zapłakaną Puchonkę. Dziewczyna szamotała się i krzyczała, walcząc z całej siły, by nie wpaść do przeklętego budynku, ale nie miała większych szans z dwójką starszych, postawnie zbudowanych chłopaków.

\- No dalej, duch Snape'a domaga się ofiary z dziewicy – zawołał jeden z nich, ciągnąć jednocześnie dziewczynę za długie, czarne włosy.

Scorpio znał tę dwójkę. To byli Timothy Nash i James Backsing z piątego roku, pałkarze w krukońskiej drużynie quidditcha. Kto by przypuszczał, że te osiłki gustują w podobnych rozrywkach.

Nie powinien się w to mieszać. Dla własnego spokoju najlepiej, żeby odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł w swoją stronę. Cokolwiek zrobi i tak koniec końców wina spadnie na niego. Jakoś szczerze wątpił, że gdyby o całym zajściu dowiedział się któryś z nauczycieli, to Puchonka wstawiłaby się za nim. Nawet gdyby nie był Ślizgonem, to nie zrobi tego w strachu przed swymi oprawcami.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami i schował różdżkę. Miał przeczucie, że będzie tego żałował.

\- Naprawdę? Dwóch wielkich gości nie może sobie poradzić z jedną dziewczynką? – zawołał, wychodząc zza załomu budynku.

Cała trójka spojrzała w jego stronę. Krukoni puścili Puchonkę, która wciąż płacząc, wylądowała na śniegu.

\- A tobie co do tego, wężu?

\- W sumie to nic, ale jej wrzaski słychać aż w Hogsmeade. Więc przyszedłem zobaczyć, co ciekawego tutaj robicie.

Krukoni najpierw spojrzeli po sobie, a potem roześmiali się z nieco złowieszczą nutą.

\- Czyżbyś chciał się przyłączyć?

Usta Scorpiusa wykrzywił równie nieprzyjemny uśmiech.

\- Najwyraźniej potrzebna wam drobna pomoc.

Mówiąc to, wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją w stronę dziewczyny.

\- Zaraz nie będziesz się tak rzucać – mruknął, ku rozbawieniu chłopaków.

\- _Accio!_ – zawołał, jednocześnie przesuwając nieco koniec różdżki.

W jednej chwili spory konar leżący kilkanaście metrów za chatą, uniósł się w powietrze i poleciał w ich stronę. Scorpio zdążył się uchylić, w odróżnień od stojących przed nim Krukonów. Obaj zostali dosłownie zwaleni z nóg, przez przelatujący pień, który ostatecznie ze sporym impetem wbił się w pobliską śnieżną zaspę.

\- Wiej!

Dwa razy nie trzeba było tego powtarzać przerażonej dziewczynie. Poderwała się z ziemi i nie spoglądając za siebie, pobiegła w stronę wioski. Scorpio też nie zamierzał czekać aż Krukoni otrząsną się z szoku i sam również ruszył w kierunku odległych zabudowań. Towarzyszyły temu siarczyste przekleństwa i złorzeczenie jego osobie. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem rosło w nim jednak przeczucie, że jest za daleko od wioski, by starczyło mu czasu na skrycie się między budynkami.

\- _Drętwota!_

W jednej chwili poczuł oszałamiający ból w plecach i ugięły się pod nim kolana. Mimo wysiłku nie zdołał utrzymać równowagi i upadł twarzą w śmieg. Gdyby złapanie oddechu nie kosztowało go tyle wysiłku, to zapewne teraz przeklinałby własną empatię. Powinien być bardziej zimnokrwisty.

Niemal żałował, że nie stracił przytomności, bo po chwili poczuł jak Nash kopie go w bok, przewracając jednocześnie na plecy. Teraz doskonale widział wściekłe twarze Krukonów nad sobą, choć odrętwiałe ciało, nie dawało mu nawet najmniejszych szans na obronę.

\- Pożałujesz tego, gadzie! – warknął Backsing, po czym nachyli się, chwycił połę jego szaty, a potem wymierzył mu kilka ciosów pięścią w twarz.

Scorpio zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby. Nie mógł się bronić, ale też nie zamierzał dać im satysfakcji. Przy ostatnim ciosie usłyszał nieprzyjemny trzask, a potem gardło zalała mu ciepła krew. Łzy bólu napłynęły mu do oczu, a zdławiony oddech przyprawiał o coraz silniejsze ataki paniki.

Kiedy pierwszy Krukon rzucił go z powrotem na ziemię, drugi wymierzył mu jeszcze trzy kopniaki w brzuch, po czym obaj zadowoleni z siebie zostawili go na pastwę losu i sami spokojnie ruszyli w stronę Hogsmeade.

* * *

Scorpio przez niemal pół godziny leżał w śniegu walcząc o kolejne oddechy. Zaklęcie sparaliżowało mu mięśnie, krew zatykała gardło, a ściśnięta po ostatnich ciosach przepona, nie chciała współpracować.

W końcu jednak zdołał odwrócić się na bok i wykrztusić zalegającą w gardle krew. Dzięki temu przynajmniej odzyskał oddech, choć z drugiej strony każdy głębszy wdech okupiony był bólem w trzewiach. Poleżał tak jeszcze chwilę, a potem zagryzł zęby i zdołał podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej, a następnie z wielkim wysiłkiem stanął na nogach. Wciąż miał zawroty głowy i czuł, że jego kończyny z pewnym oporem poddają się jego woli, ale mimo wszystko powoli ruszył w stronę wioski.

Końcówkę szalika złożył kilkukrotnie i przycisnął do całkowicie rozkwaszonego nosa, próbując w ten sposób powstrzymać krwawienie. Z każdą minutą oddychało mu się lżej, a i kolejne kroki nie kosztowały go już tyle wysiłku. Ostatecznie więc, kiedy znalazł się między zabudowaniami, mógł już iść w miarę wyprostowany.

\- Co ci się stało, Malfoy? – Usłyszał za sobą pytanie zadane ostrym, zdecydowanym tonem.

Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył panią Hooch, która mierzyła go badawczym spojrzeniem. Ich nauczycielka latania z pierwszego roku, była jedną z tych, której pytania nie mógł po prostu zignorować.

\- Nie zauważyłem drzewa – mruknął zza szalika.

Był przekonany, że kobieta nie uwierzyła mu za grosz, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzała interweniować. Domyślała się, że został pobity, jednak był Ślizgonem, więc pewnie sobie na to zasłużył.

\- Jak wrócimy do szkoły, udaj się do skrzydła szpitalnego – rzuciła na odchodne.

Scorpio nic nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego ruszył dalej przed siebie. Oczywiście, że się tam uda, a kiedy już jego nos wróci do właściwego kształtu i funkcji, przystąpi do realizacji swojej zemsty. A miał długie minuty, które spędził porzucony na śniegu, żeby ją dobrze zaplanować.

* * *

P.S.

Poszukuję osoby do betowania tego tekstu, więc jeśli ktoś miałby na to ochotę, to proszę o PM.


	2. Chapter 2

Witam serdecznie w drugim rozdziale mojego ficzka.

Dziękuję wszystkim komentującym za miłe słowa, i jeszcze bardziej dziękuję bravocado, za bardzo szczegółową i dogłębną betę :).

Życzę miłej lektury.

* * *

II

– _Alohomora_ – wyszeptał Scorpius i po chwili przestronna cieplarnia stała dla niego otworem.

Był późny wieczór i o tej porze zarówno tutaj, jak i w okolicznych korytarzach nie było żywego ducha. Profesor Longbottom raczej też nie wyglądał na nocnego marka, a biorąc pod uwagę, że często widywany był bladym świtem przy swoich roślinach, to szansa, że przyjdzie tutaj była bliska zeru.

Oczywiście jakiekolwiek ostrzejsze światło zapewne zaraz zainteresowałoby tego starego durnia Flicha, więc Scorpio rozjarzył jedynie nieznacznie końcówkę swojej różdżki, po czym ruszył wzdłuż rzędów doniczek, aż na zaplecze.

Królestwo nauczyciela zielarstwa było schludne i uporządkowane. Scorpius rozejrzał się niespiesznie po pomieszczeniu. Pośród licznych półek zawieszonych na jednej ze ścian rosły w małych doniczkach młode sadzonki, czekające na przeniesienie do gleby. Po przeciwnej stronie znalazły swoje miejsce cztery wiklinowe kosze, w których piętrzyły się jakieś bliżej nieokreślone owoce i korzenie. Oprócz tego z boku stało spore, drewniane biurko, biblioteczka z książkami poświęconymi zielarstwu i ziołolecznictwu, a także szklana gablotka. To właśnie ona interesowała Scorpiusa.

Z cichym skrzypnięciem otworzył drzwiczki, z uwagą studiując całą skrywaną zawartość. W środku znajdowały się przeróżnej wielkości kolorowe fiolki, zawierające zarówno zwykłe syropy na kaszel, jak i wyciągi z roślin, a także mocno skoncentrowane lecznicze napary. Jego oczy ślizgały się pomiędzy etykietkami, ale spora część nic mu nie mówiła. Liczył jednak na znalezienie czegoś bardzo konkretnego. Dbając, by nie pomieszać buteleczek, skrupulatnie przeglądał wszystkie po kolei, aż w końcu, po kilku minutach poszukiwań, znalazł to czego potrzebował.

Przez moment przyglądał się niewielkiej, brązowej fiolce z małą nalepką i odręcznym podpisem „Wyciąg z pokrzyskupni", a następnie wycelował w nią swoją różdżkę i cicho wyszeptał:

– _Gemino_.

W jednej chwili w jego ręce pojawiły się dwie identyczne buteleczki. Podrobioną fiolkę odstawił z powrotem na półkę, a oryginalną wsunął do kieszeni. Ostrożnie zamknął gablotkę i sprawdziwszy ostatni raz, czy wszystko znajduje się na swoim miejscu opuścił zaplecze, a chwilę później całą cieplarnię.

* * *

Mimo pomocy uzyskanej w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, żebra wciąż go nieco bolały, gdy wykonywał gwałtowniejsze ruchy. Jednak za wszelką cenę starał się niczego nie dać po sobie poznać, choć doskonale wiedział, że plotki szybko się rozchodzą. Przekonał się o tym już następnego dnia, kiedy wszedł do lochu, w którym odbywały się zajęcia z Eliksirów.

– Podobno zaliczyłeś bliskie spotkanie z drzewem – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał jeden z Gryfonów, uśmiechający się złośliwie Dean Westwood. Był jednym z tych, których Scorpius podejrzewał o przywłaszczenie jego podręcznika. Chłopak, miał brązowe włosy, takie same oczy i twarz usianą piegami. Wyrośnięty jak na swój wiek, przewyższał większość rówieśników od dobre pół głowy. Teraz stał oparty o ławkę, z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i arogancko lustrował wzrokiem Ślizgona.

– Co ci do tego? To było twoje drzewo? – mruknął Scorpio, odwzajemniając nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.

– Następnym razem lepiej znajdź sobie przeciwnika niższego wzrostem, w przeciwnym razie może nie skończyć się na połamanym nosie.

Scorpius zatrzymał się tuż przy chłopaku i zadarł głowę, rzucając mu wyzwanie.

– Rozumiem, że mówisz z doświadczenia? Taki odważny Gryfon jak ty, zapewne obiera za cel tylko tych najmniejszych pierwszorocznych, co by na pewno nie sięgnęli twojego nosa.

Kilku Ślizgonów będących w pobliżu zachichotało na to stwierdzenie. Większość jednak z pewnym niepokojem patrzyła jak Dean zaciska pięści, a uśmiech na jego twarzy przekształca się w paskudny grymas.

– Najwyraźniej komuś nie spodobał się twój niewyparzony język, Malfoy. Chyba jednak nie wyciągnąłeś z tego żadnej lekcji.

– Chcesz udzielić mi kolejnej? – zapytał Scorpio, wciąż wbijając w Gryfona poważne spojrzenie. – No dalej, udowodnij, że mam rację.

Chłopcy przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Ostatecznie jednak to Dean odpuścił jako pierwszy.

– Szkoda na ciebie czasu, śmieciu – warknął, po czym zajął miejsce przy swoim kociołku.

Scorpius wzruszył tylko ramionami i nie mówiąc nic więcej, ruszył w stronę własnej ławki, odprowadzany ciekawskimi spojrzeniami kilku uczniów. Nie przywiązywał jednak do nich większej wagi. Stanowczo nie potrzebował teraz sensacji wokół własnej osoby, zwłaszcza wobec uknutego przez niego planu.

Westwood był tylko kolejną przeszkodą na drodze, następnym, pewnym siebie idiotą, który uważa, że jest królem świata, bo należy do Gryffindoru. Jak duża część Gryfonów, puszył się swoim pochodzeniem, podkreślał, że jest dumnym potomkiem wojennych bohaterów i to miało stawiać go ponad innymi. Takie wydarzenia jak to przy Wrzeszczącej Chacie były dla niego niczym woda na młyn, idealne, by zakpić i pokazać słabość tych, którymi tak gardził.

Scorpio doskonale wiedział, że oczach Gryfonów zasługuje na największe potępienie, że w ogóle nie powinien pojawiać się w Hogwarcie. W końcu był synem śmierciożercy, sługi Czarnego Pana. A to niemal z automatu budziło nienawiść u wszystkich, nawet jeśli jego ojciec został uznany za niewinnego, a on sam nie miał nic wspólnego z Lordem Voldemortem.

Na szczęście, Scorpio szybko nauczył się radzić sobie z podobnym zaczepkami. Doskonale wiedział, że w klasie, tuż przed lekcją, na oczach wszystkich, Dean nic nie zrobi, więc mógł bez większych obaw igrać z Gryfonem, przekręcając jego słowa na swoją korzyść. Nie mógł się przestraszyć i uciec, wtedy stałby się ofiarą, a te atakowane są jeszcze częściej. Jedyną realną obroną był atak, i to Ślizgon robił za każdym razem, kiedy pojawiało się podobne wyzwanie. Dzięki temu przez większość czasu miał święty spokój, a inni szybko nauczyli się, że nie łatwo pokonać go w bitwie na słowa, ani że nie ugnie się pod argumentem pięści.

Oczywiście dwaj Krukoni niewiele sobie z tego robili, ale ci mu za to jeszcze zapłacą.

Scorpio usiadł na swoim miejscu, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie, bo obite żebra znów zakuły go nieprzyjemnie, po czym wyciągnął nowy podręcznik do eliksirów i dość ostentacyjnie położył go na ławce. Jednocześnie obserwował najbardziej podejrzanych Gryfonów, licząc, że może któryś zdradzi się jakimś gestem albo zabłąkanym uśmiechem satysfakcji. Niestety, nic takiego nie dostrzegł. Co nie umknęło jednak jego uwadze, to Potter, który bacznie mu się przyglądał. Było w tym spojrzeniu coś dziwnego, jakiś niepokój połączony z nieufnością. Trudno jednak do końca powiedzieć, co tak przykuło jego uwagę, ponieważ, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, Gryfon odwrócił wzrok.

* * *

W Wielkiej Sali, tuż po obiedzie panowało spore zamieszanie. Wielu uczniów wychodziło, by skorzystać z uroków zimy na Błoniach, inni przychodzili, aby zdążyć zjeść posiłek, a spora część rozkładała podręczniki, żeby odrobić zadane prace. Scorpio usiadł przy stole Slytherinu i w pozornym skupieniu ćwiczył jedno z zaklęć. W rzeczywistości jednak wzrokiem wypatrywał dwóch osób, sióstr Spotty z Hufflepuffu – Sonii i Laury. Znał je w bardzo nieznacznym stopniu, choć należeli do jednego rocznika i współdzielili zajęcia z Zielarstwa oraz Transmutacji. Nie mniej wpisywały się idealnie w potrzebny mu schemat – słodkie idiotki, wzdychające do każdego faceta nieco przystojniejszego od małpy. Nie musiał ich przesadnie poznawać, na pierwszy rzut oka bowiem mógł stwierdzić z kim miał do czynienia.

Poruszył nieznacznie różdżką i wyszeptał cicho formułę. Chwilę później na stole Puchonów pojawiło się pięć dużych, włochatych pająków, które zaczęły szybko poruszać się w stronę grupy dziewcząt. Na reakcję nie trzeba było długo czekać. Uczennice podniosły krzyk i zaczęły rzucać w stwory wszystkim, co znajdowało się w zasięgu ręki. W powietrze poleciały kubki, talerze, zwoje pergaminu, luźne kartki i całe książki.

Zamieszanie trwało dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu pajęczaki rozpierzchły się i zniknęły w ciemnych zakamarkach zamku. Scorpio schował swoje rzeczy, po czym wstał, obszedł stół i podniósł kilka leżących najbliżej niego pergaminów. Bez słowa podszedł bliżej i podał je Sonii. Dziewczyna zmierzyła go takim spojrzeniem, jakby sam był jadowitym wężem, ale kiedy zobaczyła wyciągnięte w jej stronę kartki, wyraz jej twarzy nieco złagodniał.

– Dziękuję – mruknęła cicho, zabierając swoje rzeczy.

Scorpius skinął jedynie nieznacznie głową i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z sali.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, kiedy znalazł się w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu, teraz dość gwarnym i zatłoczonym. Dlatego nie został tam długo i udał się do dormitorium. Jego dwaj współlokatorzy wciąż byli na dole, co akurat bardzo mu pasowało. Usiadł przy biurku, z kieszeni wyjął złożoną kartkę i położył ją na blacie. Zapełniona była zamaszystym, choć dość niechlujnym pismem jednej z sióstr Spotty.

Po prawdzie spodziewał się, że zajmie mu to więcej czasu, ale już po niespełna godzinie, zdobył tyle wprawy, by stworzyć krótki liścik, do złudzenia wyglądający jakby został napisany ręką Sonii.

Zadowolony z efektu, cicho zagwizdał, na skutek czego spod łóżkiem wybiegła łasica. Wspięła się po nodze krzesła i usadowiła na jego kolanach. Niemal mechanicznie pogładził ją po jedwabistym futerku na głowie.

– Jutro będę miał dla ciebie ważne zadanie, Tori – przemówił do swojego wiernego kompana.

* * *

Głośna wrzawa obwieściła zdobycie kolejnych punktów przez drużynę Ravenclawu. Wszyscy uczniowie zebrali się na stadionie i obserwowali zmagania Gryfonów z Kukonami. Te dwie drużyny przodowały w Pucharze Quidditcha i miały najlepszych zawodników, dlatego ich pojedynki zawsze budziły największe zainteresowanie.

Scorpio nigdy specjalnie nie emocjonował się tymi rozgrywkami. Siedział w ostatnim rzędzie, razem z Karlem Campbellem, jednym z jego współlokatorów. Jego towarzysz był niskim, dość cichym osobnikiem, który chyba jako jeden z nielicznych Ślizgonów nie miał nic wspólnego z ostatnią wojną. Jego rodzice wyjechali przed laty do Stanów i wrócili dopiero, kiedy Karl miał pójść do szkoły. Oczywiście, to w żaden sposób nie oczyszczało chłopaka w oczach uczniów z innych Domów, ale po prawdzie, to właśnie jego z całego Slytherinu Scorpio lubił najbardziej. Zwłaszcza dlatego, że nie mówił zbyt wiele i nie narzucał się nikomu. Teraz także nie wdawali się w specjalne dyskusje, bo Karl w skupieniu śledził przebieg meczu.

Tymczasem Scorpio rozsiadł się na ławce, położył nogi na oparciu pustego siedzenia przed sobą i bez większego zaangażowania machał różdżką, na skutek czego jego pióro do pisania unosiło się między kolejnymi rzędami, czasami niby zupełnie przypadkiem kłując w uszy co głośniejszych pierwszaków. To zajęcie jednak w niewielkim stopniu angażowało jego uwagę, znacznie bardziej zainteresowany był misją jaką powierzył swej małej podopiecznej. Nie wątpił, że Tori podoła zadaniu. Jej niewielkie rozmiary i zwinne ciało, sprawiało, że przekradnięcie się niepostrzeżenie do szatni Krukonów, było dziecięcą igraszką.

I rzeczywiście, po kilkunastu minutach, łasica wychyliła się spośród desek tworzących trybuny i z niezwykłą gracją, znalazła się tuż obok niego. Scorpius zauważył, że nie miała przy sobie powierzonej wcześniej przesyłki, więc z pewnością dostarczyła ją do celu. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych domysłów, zwierzak trącił pyszczkiem jego dłoń), domagając się pieszczot za dobrze wypełnione zadanie.

* * *

Południowa Wieża była jednym z tych miejsc, w których wieczorem nie było żywego ducha, a jej zimne mury wypełniały jedynie ciemne klasy, puste korytarze, ciche klatki schodowe. Idealne miejsce na spotkanie dwóch ślicznych dziewcząt, z najlepszymi zawodnikami krukońskiej drużyny Quidditcha, zwłaszcza jeśli chcieli to zrobić z dala od ciekawskich spojrzeń innych uczniów czy nauczycieli.

Dwaj rozbawieni Krukoni wchodzili po schodach i z niezdrową ekscytacją analizowali treść tajemniczego liściku, który znaleźli w szatni. Dobrze wiedzieli, o jakich siostrach jest mowa, w końcu żaden chłopak w Hogwarcie nie był w stanie przegapić dwóch pięknych dziewczyn z trzeciego roku Hufflepuffu. A skoro chciały się z nimi spotkać w starej sali do Zielarstwa, to nie można było przegapić takiej okazji. Byli tak przejęci całą historią, że nie mieli szans zauważyć zakapturzonej sylwetki, kryjącej się w cieniu jednego z posągów.

Drzwi do wskazanej sali były lekko uchylone, co tylko zachęciło Krukonów. Kiedy zniknęli wewnątrz ciemnej klasy, Scorpio usłyszał, jak wołają Puchonki, wciąż zupełnie nieświadomi, że czeka ich tam coś znacznie mniej przyjemnego.

Nie było czasu ani na wahanie, ani tym bardziej na sentymenty. Jeśli teraz by go dopadli, zapewne skończyłoby z przetrąconym karkiem. Nie zamierzał jednak nawet brać podobnej opcji pod rozwagę. Po tym wieczorze, krukońskie tępaki dwa razy się zastanowią, zanim znowu spróbują kogokolwiek zaczepiać.

Scorpius wyjął z kieszeni fiolkę zawierającą wyciąg z pokrzyskupni, zważył ją przez moment w ręce, a kiedy zajrzał do klasy i zobaczył, że obaj Krukoni stoją do niego tyłem, cisnął ją prosto w zakuty łeb Jamesa Backsinga. Buteleczka roztrzaskała się na wiele drobnych kawałków, czemu towarzyszyły siarczyste przekleństwa pałkarza. Scorpio nie czekał na ich reakcję, błyskawicznie zatrzasnął drzwi i przekręcił dwukrotnie klucz w zamku.

Wyciąg z pokrzyskupni miał kilka ciekawych właściwości, po pierwsze w kontakcie z powietrzem bardzo szybko przekształcał się w gryzący i parzący niczym pokrzywa, gaz, który błyskawicznie wypełnił całą niewielką salkę, a nawet szparą pod drzwiami zaczął wylatywać na korytarz. Z wnętrza można było dosłyszeć jak Krukoni klną i złorzeczą napastnikowi, choć zapewne głowa Backsinga, jak i wszystkie odsłonięte części ciała już pokrywały się bolesnymi pęcherzami.

To jednak nie była najgorsza właściwość tego ziela. Efekt drażniący, choć nieprzyjemny, wydawał się niczym w porównaniu z unoszącą się wokół wonią. Jeden z zielarzy określi kiedyś ten zapach „przerażającą mieszaniną odoru obronnego skunksa i zapachu zgniłego mięsa z lekką nutką czosnku". Co więcej usunięcie tego zapachu było niezwykle trudne i zajmowało mnóstwo godzin żmudnej pracy. Była to też jedna z cech, która nie pozwalała pomylić tej rośliny z żadną inną. A to było niezwykle istotne, biorą pod uwagę ostatnią niezwykle istotną cechę tego wyciągu.

– Zamknięte! – wrzasnął Nash uderzając pięścią w drzwi.

– Stój, Tim! – zatrzymał go Backsing. – Schowaj różdżkę, to gówno wybucha przy kontakcie z magią.

Scorpio ani przez chwilę nie wątpił, że ceniący wiedzę Krukoni, nawet tak zwyrodniali jak ci dwaj, musieli umieć rozpoznać tę substancję, w końcu według programu nauczania powinna być omawiana już na czwartym roku. Skąd Scorpius ją znał? Cóż, ojciec posiadał w domu sporą biblioteczkę, wypełnioną różnymi czasami naprawdę ciekawymi pozycjami. Ślizgon uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli. Jak widać, warto niekiedy poświęcić parę wakacyjnych dni na kształcącą lekturę.

Scorpio zasłonił nos rękawem szaty, bo i do niego dotarła w końcu nieprzyjemna woń. Słysząc z wewnątrz odgłosy sugerujące kolejne salwy wymiotów, w środku odór musiał być nie do zniesienia. Zadowolony z siebie odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał pusty korytarz. Nie musiał się śpieszyć. Krukoni nie mieli szans wywarzyć potężnych, drewnianych drzwi, a ich kolejne przekleństwa spływały po nim jak po kaczce. Co więcej, ani razu nie nazwali go „wężem" czy „gadem", co wyraźnie sugerowało, iż nie wiedzą, kto stoi za całym wydarzeniem. Jak przypuszczał, przez pięć lat pobytu w Hogwarcie narobili sobie tylu wrogów, że teraz nie potrafili się w tym łatwo odnaleźć. Z czasem zresztą ich krzyki stawały się coraz mniej agresywne, kiedy na skutek wymiotów, poparzeń i gryzącego smrodu, musieli opaść z sił.

Scorpio chętnie zostałby dłużej, ale musiał jeszcze odnieść klucz do pokoju woźnego. Za kilka godzin, gdzieś nad ranem, Flich powinien ich tutaj znaleźć i uwolnić, a do tego czasu będą mogli spokojnie kontemplować błędy swego postępowania.

Naraz jednak ciszę korytarza zburzyły czyjeś pośpieszne kroki. Scorpio zaklął w duchu, zaciągnął mocniej kaptur na głowę i schował się za posągiem. Chwilę później zobaczył biegnącego po schodach, nieco zasapanego Albusa Pottera.

Gryfon minął posąg, nieświadom obecności Scorpiusa i podbiegł do sali Zielarstwa. Szarpnął za klamkę, ale drzwi nie ustąpiły. Jednocześnie ze środka dało się słyszeć jakieś jęki, które składały się w wołanie o pomoc.

Scorpio nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy Potter wyciągnął różdżkę i wykrzyknął.

– _Alohomora!_

Drzwi ustąpiły z trzaskiem, a ułamek sekundy później całą Południową Wieżą wstrząsnęła eksplozja.

* * *

p.s.

Nazwa pokrzyskupnia jest zlepkiem dwóch nazw "pokrzywa" i "skupnia". Ta druga rzeczywiście cuchnie ;).


	3. Chapter 3

III

Oszołomiony Scorpius wygrzebał się spod przewróconego posągu i z wysiłkiem stanął na nogach. Na szczęście rzeźba przyjęła na siebie większość siły uderzenia, dzięki czemu prócz uszczerbku na słuchu, raczej nie odniósł żadnych poważniejszych obrażeń. Po prawdzie jednak, nie zaprzątał sobie tym zbytnio głowy, bo jego wzrok skupiony był na powstałym wokół pobojowisku. Drzwi od sali zostały niemal wyrwane z zawiasów, a z okolicznych ścian pospadały obrazy. W samej klasie zniszczenia były jeszcze większe. Wszystkie przedmioty, połamane i powyginane, leżały na samym końcu, a w narożniku dostrzegł dwie, poskręcane sylwetki Krukonów. Nie miał jednak najmniejszej ochoty sprawdzać czy tylko ich zamroczyło, czy może… Zamiast tego spojrzał w drugą stronę, gdzie leżał Potter. Siła eksplozji rzuciła go o ścianę, na której teraz wyraźnie widoczny był krwawy ślad, zostawiony, kiedy chłopak osunął się na podłogę.

Niepewnym krokiem Scorpio podszedł bliżej i ukucnął przy Gryfonie. Ręce drżały mu niemiłosiernie, kiedy delikatnie trącił Pottera w ramię. Ten jęknął nieznacznie, ale to wystarczyło, by Ślizgon odetchnął z ulgą. Tyle dobrego, że przynajmniej nie zabił syna bohatera ich czasów. Z napaści na Krukonów może zdołałby się jeszcze jakoś wyłgać, ale tego by mu nigdy nie darowali.

Wyprostował się i jeszcze przez moment patrzył na nieprzytomnego Gryfona. A potem przeniósł spojrzenie na trzymany w ręce pęk kluczy i poczuł obrzydzenie do samego siebie, za pomysł jaki zrodził się w jego umyśle. Nie powinien tego robić, to był wybitny cios poniżej pasa, niegodny ani maga, ani nawet zwykłego mugola. A jednak z chwilą, kiedy ta myśl się pojawiła, nie potrafił jej odegnać.

Jego zlinczują za to, co się tutaj wydarzyło, a młody Potter w najgorszym wypadku dostanie szlaban. Nie było więc pola na moralne dylematy. Szybkim ruchem wsadził klucze, do kieszeni szaty Gryfona, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w mrokach korytarza, nim przybiegli zaniepokojeni hałasem nauczyciele.

Zamieszanie jakie zapanowało następnego dnia rano, było trudne do opisania. Nikt nie mówił o niczym innym, a wszyscy nauczyciele, jak i większość uczniów zachodzili w głowę, cóż takiego wydarzyło się w Południowej Wieży. Sama dyrektor McGonagall osobiście oglądała miejsce zdarzenia, jak i rozmawiała z tymi, którzy dotarli tam jako pierwsi. Sama też odwiedziła Skrzydło Szpitalne, gdzie wiekowa pani Pomfrey starała się postawić na nogi trójkę uczniów, którzy ucierpieli w incydencie. Paradoksalnie, najbardziej ucierpiał Potter, jako że to on użył zaklęcia, automatycznie znalazł się w centrum eksplozji. Miał połamane kilka żeber, mnóstwo ran od odłamków i solidne wstrząśnienie mózgu. W nieco lepszym stanie okazali się być Krukoni, gdyż jak się potem okazało, Backsing, próbując walczyć z oparami pokrzyskupni, wybił szybę w jednym z okien na końcu klasy i w chwili eksplozji obaj siedzieli właśnie przy nim, gdzie też stężenie gazu było relatywnie niewielkie. Eksplozja tylko ich oszołomiła i obecnie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym leczyli maściami głównie poparzenia na rękach i głowach. Jednocześnie pani Pomfrey aplikowała im przeróżne środki czyszczące, bo obaj wciąż śmierdzieli niemiłosiernie.

Inną kwestią było oczywiście pytanie, co tam się właściwie wydarzyło. Pani dyrektor przepytywała Krukonów, ale ich wyjaśnienia były dość mętne i nieskładne, co można było uznać zarówno za efekt szoku pourazowego, jak i chęć ukrycia własnych przewin. Oczywistym było, że nie powinni o tak później porze szwendać się po zamku, a tym bardziej wysadzać jednej z klas. Cokolwiek ich tam sprowadziło, pozostawało dla nauczycieli jak i dyrektor McGonagall tajemnicą.

Wszyscy liczyli na to, że może Potter zdoła rzucić nieco światła na całe wydarzenie, ale ten pozostawał nieprzytomny przez niemal dwie doby, a kiedy wreszcie odzyskał przytomność – praktycznie niczego nie pamiętał. Nie umiał wytłumaczyć, jak znalazł się w Południowej Wieży, ani dlaczego miał przy sobie klucze do starej sali Zielarstwa.

Oczywiście od razu pojawiło się mnóstwo spekulacji, a najpopularniejsza z nich głosiła, że był to odwet na Krukonach, za zbyt agresywną grę, a co za tym idzie porażkę Gryfonów w ostatnim meczu Quidditcha.

Sam Scorpio nawet nie słuchał podobnie bzdurnych insynuacji. Znacznie bardziej interesowało go, czy jego imię nie pojawia się wśród powtarzanych plotek, ale najwyraźniej zupełnie nie był wiązany z całym wydarzeniem. Mimo to, nie opuszczało go złe przeczucie. Przede wszystkim zachodził w głowę, jakim cudem znalazł się tam Potter. Naiwnym byłoby zakładać, że pojawił się tam przypadkiem, zresztą szedł zbyt zdecydowanie, by można było mówić o zbiegu okoliczność. On wiedział, że coś się dzieje, choć najwyraźniej nie znał szczegółów, inaczej zapewne nie wysadziłby wszystkiego w powietrze. Pytanie tylko czy, a jeśli tak to skąd, wiedział, że to Scorpius stał za całym tym zamieszaniem. Ślizgonowi nie dawało to spokoju, zwłaszcza, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak Potter wpatrywał się w niego podczas ich ostatniej wspólnej lekcji Eliksirów.

Nie miał jednak pomysłu jak mógłby to zweryfikować, przecież nie pójdzie odwiedzić go w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. To byłoby jak otwarte przyznanie się do winy. A nawet jeśli ktokolwiek uwierzyłby, że przyszedł w odwiedziny do kolegi z roku, to co miałby powiedzieć? Zapytać, czemu szpiegował go w Południowej Wieży i czemu postanowił zepsuć mu jego tak dobrze zaplanowaną zemstę? To byłby absurd.

Jedynym pocieszeniem był fakt, że za dwa dni uczniowie rozjadą się do domów na święta, więc w tym czasie cała sprawa powinna nieco przycichnąć. Kiedy wszyscy wrócą do Hogwartu po Nowym Roku, zapewne już zupełnie inne wydarzenia będą zaprzątać ich głowy. Uspokojony tą myślą Scorpio sam odliczał godziny do wyjazdu. Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie tęsknił za domem, ale świadomość, że sytuacja nieco wymknęła mu się spod kontroli nie była zbyt przyjemna.

Trzeciego dnia po eksplozji Krukoni zostali wypisani ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego i Scorpio z niemałą satysfakcją obserwował, jak bardzo są unikani przez wszystkich uczniów. Trudno było się dziwić, odór jaki wokół siebie rozsiewali, wciąż był całkiem silny. Ponadto Ślizgon zauważył, że nawet nie spoglądali w jego kierunku, zapewne szukając winowajcy wśród starszych roczników, ci wszak powinni mieć wiedzę na temat nieszczęsnej pokrzyskupni. Toteż Scorpius nie zamierzał się przed nimi ukrywać i z dobrze krytą satysfakcją obserwował, jak miotają się po korytarzach Hogwartu.

* * *

Idąc w kierunku klasy, gdzie za chwilę miał mieć zajęcia z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, nie zauważył, jak tuż za nim wyrósł jakiś cień, a moment później poczuł, że ktoś chwyta go za ramię i wciąga do niewielkiego pomieszczenia, gdzie Flich przechowywał środki czystości i szczotki.

Ślizgon cały się spiął, kiedy tuż przed swoim nosem dostrzegł końcówkę różdżki, a osobą która ją trzymała, był James Potter, starszy brat Albusa. Będący na piątym roku Gryfon wpatrywał się w niego z nienawiścią, a jego lewa ręka boleśnie zaciskała się na prawym ramieniu Scorpiusa, uniemożliwiając mu tym samym wyciągnięcie własnej różdżki.

– Zapłacisz za to, Malfoy! – warknął.

Scorpio wpatrywał się w niego ze zdumieniem. Nie było cienia wątpliwości, co takiego starszy z Potterów ma na myśli.

– O czym ty gadasz? – wysyczał Ślizgon, gniewem maskując narastającą panikę.

– Nie próbuj mi wciskać kitu, szujo! Wiem, że byłeś tamtej nocy w Południowej Wieży, wiem, że to ty za to odpowiadasz! Zapłacisz za zranienie Albusa! – Gryfon nawet nie próbował tłumić złości. Wyglądał, jakby zamierzał rozszarpać Scorpiusa na kawałki.

– Oszalałeś! Co miałbym tam robić?!

– Nie wiem co, ale się dowiem! Znajdę dowody, a wtedy pożałujesz, że chociaż pomyślałeś o podniesieniu ręki na mojego brata! Nie pozwolę, by takie śmieci jak ty, znowu zatruwały Hogwart. Twojemu ojcu się upiekło, ale nie myśl, że ty będziesz miał tyle szczęścia!

Scorpio zachodził w głowę, kiedy ta rozmowa zeszła na jego rodzinę, ale nie zamierzał pozostać dłużny.

– A więc o to chodzi… – powiedział jadowitym tonem. – Próbujesz znaleźć kozła ofiarnego, kogoś, kogo będziesz mógł oskarżyć i udowodnić, że nie jesteś gorszy od wielkiego, sławnego Harry'ego Pottera. – Mówiąc to, lewą ręką odtrącił na bok, skierowaną w niego różdżkę. – Wybacz, ale nie zamierzam być twoim chłopcem do bicia. Przyjdź, jeśli rzeczywiście znajdziesz jakieś dowody, że tam byłem, inaczej jesteś jedynie śmieszny w tych swoich bezpodstawnych oskarżeniach.

Scorpius miał świadomość, że w konfrontacji jego słowo, przeciwko słowu Pottera, był na totalnie straconej pozycji, jednak skoro Gryfon nie poleciał od razu do McGonagall, tylko próbował siłą wycisnąć z niego przyznanie się do winy, to najwyraźniej nie miał nic, co sugerowałoby o związku Ślizgona z całą sprawą.

Potter jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w uśmiechniętą złośliwie twarz Scorpio, a w końcu go puścił i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nim jednak wyszedł, odwrócił się i dodał złowrogo:

– Strzeż się, Malfoy. Wiem, że tam byłeś i jeśli jeszcze raz zobaczę cię w pobliżu mojego brata, to gorzko tego pożałujesz.

Scorpiusowi nie drgnął nawet jeden mięsień na te słowa i wciąż rzucając wyzywające spojrzenie wściekłemu Potterowi, odprowadził go wzrokiem. Kiedy drzwi trzasnęły z hukiem, chłopak osunął się na podłogę, oparł plecami o stojący pod ścianą regał i zaniósł histerycznym śmiechem. Jego ojciec całe dzieciństwo toczył wojnę podjazdową z Gryfonami, aż doszedł do etapu, że byli gotowi pozabijać się nawzajem. Scorpio też nigdy nie miał z nimi dobrych relacji, a teraz jeden z nich pragnie żywcem obedrzeć go ze skóry. Jak to mówią – historia lubi się powtarzać.

* * *

Z poczuciem pewnej ulgi, dwa dni później wsiadał do pociągu w kierunku Londynu. Od feralnego spotkania w schowku na szczotki, miał nieodparte wrażenie, że starszy z Potterów w jakiś magiczny sposób śledzi każdy jego ruch. Czuł się obserwowany i, co tu dużo mówić, nieco zaszczuty. Co prawda Gryfon najwyraźniej nie miał mentalności krukońskich osiłków i nie zamierzał przeprowadzać swojej zemsty bez solidnych dowodów w ręce, ale z pewnością był na tyle zdesperowany, by wymierzyć Scorpiusowi sprawiedliwość, czy to za zranienie Albusa, czy z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu.

Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że młodszy z Potterów wciąż przebywał w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, gdzie ponoć dość powoli powracał do zdrowia. To z pewnością nie studziło morderczych zapędów jego brata.

Nie mniej wrażenie ciągłej obserwacji minęło, kiedy wysiadł z hogwarckiego ekspresu i po niespełna półgodzinnej przerwie przesiadł się do pociągu, który miał go zawieść w rodzinne strony. Podróż nie była długa. Czytając jakąś niezobowiązującą książkę, ledwo się spostrzegł, a już zaczął dostrzegać znajomy krajobraz.

Wysiadł na niewielkiej stacji, na której nie było nic, prócz małego, ceglanego budynku. Z tego co opowiadała matka, w przeszłości czekałby na niego lokaj z powozem, ale cóż, teraz pozostał mu już tylko dłuższy spacer do rodzinnej posiadłości. Całe szczęście, że nie sypał śnieg.

Kiedyś wszystkie okoliczne ziemie, łącznie ze stacją i sąsiadującą z nią, niewielką wioską, należały do jego rodziny. Dziś jednak w rękach Malfoy'ów pozostał jedynie dwór i niewielki otaczający go teren. Po upadku Czarnego Pana większość majątku przepadła na rzecz Ministerstwa Magii i, jak to nazywali, reparacji wojennych. Lucjusz Malfoy, choć finalnie nie trafił do Azkabanu, do końca swych dni znajdował się pod ścisłą kuratelą aurorów i ostatecznie popadł w szaleństwo. Ponoć wciąż nawiedzały go wizje powrotu Voldemorta. Zmarł niedługo po narodzinach Scorpiusa. Równie słabo chłopak pamiętał babkę Narcyzę, gdyż ona również umarła, kiedy był jeszcze dzieckiem.

Co prawda, ich rodzina wciąż miała wsparcie w rodzie Greengrass'ów, z których pochodziła matka Scorpiusa, a którzy pozostali neutralni w ostatniej wojnie, ale nie byli też na tyle zamożni, by znacząco wpłynąć na sytuację Malfoy'ów.

Stąd też, kiedy majątek przepadł, a dwór bez służby i niezbędnych remontów zaczął stopniowo popadać w ruinę, rodzice Scoprio stanęli przez koniecznością znalezienia pracy, by móc się utrzymać. Jego matka, Astoria, z racji swego pochodzenia i nieposzkalowanej opinii zdołała dostać pomniejszą posadę w banku Gringotta. Niestety ojciec nie miał tyle szczęścia. Jako dawny śmierciożerca i niedoszły morderca wieloletniego dyrektora Hogwartu, z góry skazany był na porażkę. Nikt w całym magicznym świecie, nigdy nie powierzyłby mu najpośledniejszej nawet pracy. Stąd pozostało mu tylko jedno, mimo całej swej pogardy i niechęci, musiał powściągnąć dumę i wejść w świat mugoli. Od kilku lat, z nie najgorszym rezultatem pracował w nieruchomościach, choć nigdy i przed nikim nie opowiadał, co konkretnie robi ani jak się z tym czuje. Wszelkie rozmowy na temat jego pracy błyskawicznie ucinał i Scorpius szybko nauczył się, że jeżeli nie chce psuć humoru ojca, to najlepiej w ogóle nie wspominać o tej kwestii.

Pogrążony w tak niezbyt optymistycznych myślach, Scorpio dotarł w końcu do posiadłości i z pewnym wysiłkiem otworzył wielkie, prowadzące do środka drzwi. Niemal natychmiast z jednego z bocznych pomieszczeń wyszła jego matka. Jak zwykle łagodnie uśmiechnięta, nienagannie ubrana, objęła go czule i pocałowała w czoło.

– Tak myślałam, że zaraz powinieneś się zjawić. Podróż minęła ci bez problemów?

– Bez najmniejszych. Nawet na King's Cross trafiłem od razu na właściwy peron, a to już wyczyn – odparł chłopak, pozwalając by bliskość matki wyparła wszystkie czarne myśli.

Kobieta zaśmiała się lekko.

– Chodź, rozbierz się. Na pewno przemarzłeś – mówiąc to poprowadziła go do sporego salonu, gdzie w kominku płonął przyjemny, mocny ogień. – Draco powinien niedługo wrócić, a wtedy zjemy wspólnie obiad. No chyba, że umierasz z głodu.

– Wytrzymam, zjadłem w pociągu.

* * *

Z nieukrywaną przyjemnością ściągnął mokre buty i zdjął podróżną pelerynę, po czym usiadł na podłodze, tuż przy kominku. Ciepło bijące od ognia, szybko rozgrzało zmarznięte na kość ręce i nogi, co automatycznie poprawiło mu nastrój. A kiedy Astoria przyniosła mu jeszcze kubek gorącego kakao, poczuł się wreszcie jak w domu.

Scorpio nie należał do osób, które mogłyby poszczycić się traumatycznym dzieciństwem. Jako szkrab spędzał praktycznie cały czas w posiadłości lub szwendał się z wioskowymi dzieciakami po okolicy. Dopiero około ósmego roku życia zrozumiał, że nie jest taki jak jego rówieśnicy, że cała jego rodzina jest inna. A kiedy dostał zaproszenie do Hogwartu, pojął, iż wszystko się zmieni. I rzeczywiście, gdy przybył do szkoły, prędko stało się jasne, w jakim wielkim żył kłamstwie. Wcale nie był najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem pod słońcem. Szybko też dano mu do zrozumienia, że nigdy nie będzie.

Przez większość życia niespecjalnie interesował się historią, ani przeszłością swojej rodziny. Rodzice również nie mieli w zwyczaju zagłębiać się w tę tematykę w opowieściach. Może chcieli go chronić przed brutalną prawdą, a może zwyczajnie się jej wstydzili? Trudno jednoznacznie powiedzieć, nie mniej, kiedy wciąż pełen ideałów i marzeń trafił do Hogwartu, rzeczywistość spłynęła na niego niczym kubeł zimnej wody. Szybko, na własną rękę, nadrobił braki w wiedzy, a kiedy wrócił do domu na pierwszą przerwę świąteczną, zaczął zadawać niewygodne pytania. Chyba nigdy nie zapomni tego dnia. Mimo, że mijały już dwa lata, wciąż pamiętał wycofaną i niezwykle cichą matkę, która uciekała od niego spojrzeniem i ojca, na poły wściekłego, na poły zrozpaczonego jego słowami. A wiele paskudnych stwierdzeń padło tamtego dnia. Scorpiusa rozsadzał gniew na myśl, że ukryli przed nim fakt, jakie znaczenie miało jego pochodzenie, jak bardzo istotne dla świata czarodziejów było to, kim jest jego ojciec i czym zajmował się w przeszłośći, komu służył. Rozżalony rzucał bezduszne oskarżenia i nie przebierał w słowach, powtarzając wielokrotnie jak bardzo brzydzi się tej prawdy, jak czuje się oszukany i jak strasznie nienawidzi ich obojga. Burza trwała przez całą przerwę świąteczną i ostatecznie Scorpio wrócił do Hogwartu wciąż pełen złości i żalu.

Nawet dziś, gdzieś w głębi, te uczucia wciąż zalegały, mimo, że zakopał je głęboko pod licznym warstwami obojętności, złośliwości i cynizmu. Kiedy pierwsze emocje opadły, zrozumiał, że i tak niczego tym nie wskóra. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, jak wielkiego gniewu nie przelałby na ojca, w żaden sposób to nie poprawi jego sytuacji. Z natury zresztą nie lubił użalać się nad sobą. Skoro nie mógł liczyć na zbyt wiele w świecie czarodziejów, to postanowił, że przynajmniej nie pozwoli się tak pognębić jak jego ojciec. Tak długo, jak starczy mu sił, będzie chodził z podniesioną głową i nie przestraszy się tych, którzy będą próbowali sprowadzić go do parteru.

Nie mniej teraz nie zamierzał rozdrapywać tej rany i nie psuć świątecznej atmosfery. Jutro zapewne przyjadą dziadkowie i wszyscy razem spędzą najbliższe dni. Na tyle na ile było to możliwe, nie chciał swoim niewyparzonym językiem, doprowadzić do kolejnego spięcia. I to nie z uwagi na ojca, ale na matkę, która zawsze bardzo przeżywała takie sytuacje.

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wyrwał go z rozmyślań, a kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył Draco wchodzącego do salonu. Jak zwykle miał na sobie swój czarny garnitur, a w ręku trzymał aktówkę. Scorpio niezwykle rzadko widywał ojca w innym stroju, nawet jeśli nie miał na sobie oficjalnego ubioru i tak zwykł nosić się na czarno.

– Scorpius, widzę, że zdążyłeś mnie uprzedzić – przywitał go głosem, w którym odbijało się zmęczenie całym tygodniem pracy.

Scorpio wiedział, że w pewnej mierze ojciec cieszy się na jego widok, ale od pamiętnych świąt dwa lata temu, ich stosunki nigdy nie wróciły do stanu wyjściowego. Panowała między nimi chłodna akceptacja, zamiast ciepłych uczuć. Zwłaszcza po dłuższej nieobecności ciężko było im nawiązać dialog, który nie brzmiałby jak wymuszone, niemal wyuczone uprzejmości.

Chłopak podniósł się z podłogi i skinął głową.

– Mama wstrzymała się z obiadem do twojego powrotu.

Na twarzy Draco pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

– W takim razie nie każmy jej czekać ani minuty dłużej.

I powiedziawszy to, poprowadził Scorpiusa do jadalni.

– Opowiadaj, jak ci idzie na zajęciach? – zapytała Astoria, kiedy zasiedli w trójkę przy stole.

Scorpio ani przez moment nie uważał za właściwe, by przyznawać się rodzinie do straty podręcznika do Eliksirów. To tylko znowu przygnębiłoby jego matkę. Wszelkie wzmianki na temat jego ciężkich stosunków z innymi uczniami zawsze bardzo brała do siebie.

– Myślę, że dość dobrze. Z Zaklęciami czy Transmutacją nie mam praktycznie żadnych problemów, gorzej z Eliksirami, chyba brakuje mi do nich cierpliwości – odparł tonem pozbawionym choćby cienia złośliwości.

– Może zbyt wiele myślisz o innych rzeczach? Jeśli nie skupisz się dostatecznie, to cała praca idzie na marne – stwierdziła Astoria.

Draco nieznacznie pokiwał głową.

– Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i można wszytko zaczynać od nowa – dodał od siebie.

Scorpius doskonale wiedział, że Eliksiry zawsze były domeną jego ojca. Jeszcze jeden przykład na to, jak daleko potrafi paść jabłko od jabłoni. On nigdy nie miał do tego ani przekonania, ani zacięcia.

Nie chcąc jednak wchodzić na grząski grunt Eliksirów, zaczął opowiadać o innych przedmiotach. Jak to na Zielarstwie dobrze poszły mu ostatnie teoretyczne sprawdziany ojciec, nawet się nie skrzywił na wzmiankę o profesorze Longbottomie, choć Scorpio doskonale widział, że zawsze miał o nim bardzo niskie mniemanie, a także o tym, że Wróżbiarstwo jest naprawdę dziwaczne, a profesor Trelawney zwariowana i ciągle przewiduje czyjąś śmierć. To zdanie wyraźnie rozbawiło jego matkę, która stwierdziła, że niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają. Najwyraźniej hogwarcka jasnowidzka zapałała do niego sympatią, bo zaprosiła go na nieobowiązkowy fakultet, choć jeszcze nie podjął ostatecznej decyzji czy z tego skorzysta.

– Równie dobrze jak z Zaklęciami, radzę sobie na Obronie Przed Czarną Magią – kontynuował. – W sumie to dość pokrewne przedmioty, więc nie powinno to dziwić. Choć ostatnio trochę się nudzę, bo niektórzy nawet po dwóch latach mają wciąż problem ze zwykłym ług programu w tym roku powinniśmy już zacząć ćwiczyć obronę przed boginem, ale jakoś trudno mi sobie to wyobrazić.

– To ćwicz samodzielnie – zachęciła go Astoria. – Możesz porozmawiać z nauczycielem, może będzie w stanie dać ci nieco korepetycji. Jeśli masz siedzieć i marnować czas, to lepiej przeznaczyć go na doskonalenie własnych umiejętności. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy mogą się okazać przydatne.

– Poza tym, z twoimi zdolnościami powinieneś wykazywać się większą inicjatywą – dodał Draco. – Masz talent, którego nie wolno zmarnować.

Scorpio spojrzał na ojca, z trudem kryjąc irytację. Na usta już cisnęła mu się kąśliwa uwaga, że jako Malfoy i tak nie będzie miał pożytku z tego "talentu". Cóż z tego, że z łatwością uczy się nowych zaklęć (tę cechę ponoć odziedziczył, po prababce od strony matki, która była niesamowicie zdolną wiedźmą), kiedy pracując jako kucharz w barze na Pokątnej albo ogrodnik w posiadłości jakiegoś zamożnego rodu, raczej i tak nic mu z tego nie przyjdzie. Tym bardziej jeśli pójdzie w ślady ojca i będzie pracował z mugolami. Po prawdzie to ta ostatnia perspektywa wcale nie wydawała się taka odpychająca. Coś, czym pogardzali inni szanujący się czarodzieje czystej krwi, dla niego było niemal kuszące. W świecie mugoli przynajmniej nie musiałby żyć z piętnem śmierciożercy.

– Jakoś wątpię, by profesor Willick chciał udzielać mi korepetycji, w końcu to rasowy Krukon – odparł ostatecznie, nie mogąc jednak powstrzymać zjadliwej nuty. – Powiedzmy, że jego stosunek do Slytherinu jest dość chłodny.

– Nauczyciel nie powinien... – zaczęła matka, ale wszedł jej w słowo.

– Nie powinien, ale jakoś Krukonom zawsze poświęca dużo więcej uwagi.

Nie wiedzieć czemu przypomniał sobie dwóch konkretnych uczniów należących do Ravenclawu, którzy ostatnio sprali go na kwaśne jabłko. Ciekawe czy wciąż jeszcze śmierdzą? Na tę myśl, uśmiechnął się w sposób, w jaki nie powinien się uśmiechać przy rodzicach. Zapewne zupełnie nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak bardzo ta część jego natury zdominowała wszystko inne. W ich oczach wciąż był miłym chłopcem, pełnym ideałów, przykładnym uczniem, z którego mogliby być dumni. Niestety to już dawno było nieprawdą.

– Co cię tak rozbawiło? – zapytał Draco, lustrując go uważnym spojrzeniem.

Poprawka, to matka wciąż go tak widziała, ojciec chyba przejrzał go już jakiś czas temu. Pewnie ją to zaboli, ale z drugiej strony, oni okłamywali go przez większość życia.

W jednej chwili całkiem stracił panowanie nad sobą. Poczuł, że ma kompletnie dość udawania, iż jest szczęśliwy w Hogwarcie. Całe to rozmawianie o przedmiotach i nauczycielach w rzeczywistości pozbawione było większego sensu, przecież to i tak pozostawało bez znaczenia. Cokolwiek zrobi, jakiekolwiek talent posiądzie, wciąż pozostanie obmierzłym Ślizgonem. A jeśli oni woleli udawać, że tego nie widzą, to byli skończonymi hipokrytami.

– Przypomniało mi się jedno zabawne wydarzenie – odparł, a widząc pytające spojrzenia rodziców, szybko dodał. – Kilka dni temu wysadziłem Pottera w powietrze.


	4. Chapter 4

Kolejny rozdział przed nami, jak zwykle wielkie podziękowania dla bravocado za betę.

* * *

IV

Cisza, jaka zapadła w jadalni po jego ostatnich słowach brzęczała w uszach. Scorpio patrzył na rodziców wciąż z tym złośliwym uśmiechem przyklejonym do ust. Na twarzy Astorii odmalowało się nieskończone zdumienie, natomiast z oblicza ojca nie potrafił nic konkretnego wyczytać. A miał nie psuć świątecznej atmosfery. Niestety, na niewiele starczyło jego samozaparcia.

– Ja już chyba podziękuję – powiedział, wstając jednocześnie od stołu.

Nie mówiąc nic więcej, wrócił do salonu, gdzie przy kominku zostawił swoje rzeczy. Zastanawiał się, czy nie zebrać ich i nie wrócić pierwszym pociągiem do Hogwartu. Skoro nie potrafił przez godzinę rozmawiać normalnie z ojcem, to jak zakończy się jego tygodniowy pobyt w domu? Nie był przekonany, czy chce to sprawdzać.

– Coś ty znowu wymyślił? – zapytał Draco, wchodząc za nim do pokoju. Choć bardziej właściwe byłoby stwierdzenie, że wysyczał te słowa, bo jego usta były niemal nienaturalnie zaciśnięte, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał nerwowy grymas.

– Oj, to był zwykły wypadek. Młodszy Potter się napatoczył i trochę go poturbowało – rzucił, wywracając oczami. – Nic mu nie jest. A jeśli tak bardzo martwisz się o jego stan, to z tego co wiem, o własnych siłach wrócił do domu na święta. Wielka mi rzecz, trochę przetrąciłem Gryfona.

– To nie jest błaha sprawa.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Wierz mi, że zdarzało mi się robić gorsze rzeczy – rzucił, coraz mniej rozbawiony, coraz bardziej zirytowany. Nawet jego ojciec stawał po stronie Gryfonów. To już był absurd. – Gorsze rzeczy przytrafiały się mnie – dorzucił jadowitym tonem.

Przez jedną, krótką chwilę złość na twarzy Draco została zastąpiona niepokojem, szybko jednak zapanował nad sobą.

– Czyli to była zemsta, tak? Potter ci podpadł, a ty postanowiłeś mu się odpłacić.

Scorpio westchnął ciężko, z trudem tłumiąc irytację.

– Przecież mówię, że to był wypadek. Idiota znalazł się w złym miejscu, w złym czasie. Choć – masz rację, chciałem dopaść dwóch Krukonów, więc tak, to była zemsta.

Scorpio podszedł bliżej, unosząc głowę tak wysoko jak tylko zdołał. Mimo to, ojciec nadal górował nad nim wzrostem. Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, a potem chłopak odezwał się głosem pełnym złości.

– To chciałeś usłyszeć, prawda? Więc pozwól, że potwierdzę: tak, twój syn jest złośliwą, mściwą, ślizgońską gnidą. Dokładnie taką samą, jaką ty byłeś w przeszłości.

Scorpius aż zatoczył się do tyłu, kiedy ojciec uderzył go w twarz. Mimo to, nie pozwolił sobie ani na łzy bólu, ani tym bardziej wściekłości. Spojrzał na Dracona z zupełnie już niekrytym gniewem.

– Dosyć! – warknął ojciec. – Wrócimy do tego, kiedy zapanujesz nad sobą.

Scorpio zaśmiał się niemal histerycznie, choć całkowicie było to pozbawione radości.

– Dobre sobie – parsknął, gdy odzyskał oddech. – Wbrew temu co myślisz, ja doskonale panuję nad sobą. Po prostu rzygam już waszą hipokryzją. Całe życie karmiliście mnie swoimi bajeczkami, a teraz zachowujecie się, jakbyście nie dostrzegali, w jakim bagnie jestem. Nie widzisz tego, ojcze?! – ostatnie słowa niemal wykrzyczał, a widząc, że Draco nie zamierza odpowiedzieć, ciągnął dalej. – Naprawdę jesteś taki ślepy czy może głupi, że nie rozumiesz, jak bardzo twoje życie, twoje cholerne błędy, odciskają piętno na mnie?! Nic nie potrafiłeś zrobić dobrze. Nie miałeś dość odwagi, by zabić dyrektora Hogwartu, nie starczyło ci jej także by stanąć przeciwko Czarnemu Panu. Zawsze podkulasz ogon pod siebie, nawet teraz. Nie masz odwagi, by mierzyć się z moim gniewem, wolisz się wycofać, póki ten nie zelżeje. Przykro mi, ale wyprowadzę cię z tego błędu, nie zelżał od dwóch lat, więc możesz się nie doczekać. Co więcej – utwardził mnie. Nie jestem taki jak ty, nie uciekam nawet przed silniejszymi ode siebie. Stawiam im czoła i czasami pobrudzę sobie przy tym ręce.

Gdzieś z tyłu, za Draconem, zobaczył matkę, ale nawet jej załzawione oczy i zbolała mina nie były w stanie ostudzić gniewu, jaki go rozsadzał. Tak jakby cała frustracja, która kumulowała się od początku trzeciego roku nauki, teraz znalazła ujście i wylała się ogromną falą na ojca.

Ten stał przed nim, wciąż wyprostowany, wciąż z tym zaciętym wyrazem twarzy. Przez długą chwilę milczał, jakby analizując jego słowa, a w końcu pokręcił nieznacznie głową.

– Jako dziecko byłem głupi. Wielka szkoda, że tę cechę też po mnie odziedziczyłeś – rzucił, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z salonu.

Wściekłość Scorpiusa osiągnęła apogeum. Bez zastanowienia chwycił kubek stojący na kominku i cisnął nim w stronę drzwi. Ten roztrzaskał się, uderzając we framugę, raptem kilkanaście centymetrów od głowy jego matki. Dopiero świadomość, jak bliski był skrzywdzenia jej, zdołała go nieco pohamować.

Żeby nie zrobić niczego, czego potem bardzo by żałował, chwycił buty i pelerynę, po czym wybiegł na zewnątrz.

* * *

Przez dłuższy moment, brodząc po kostki w śniegu, szedł przez cichy, nieco zapuszczony ogród. Nie zastanawiał się gdzie idzie, ale w końcu dotarł niewielkiej, teraz kompletnie zamarzniętej sadzawki. Wzdłuż jej brzegów rozrzucone było kilka sporych głazów i właśnie nad jednym z nich usiadł, zupełnie nie przejmując się faktem, że był lodowato zimny i pokryty śniegiem.

Po prawdzie, to nie wiedział czy bardziej chce mu się śmiać, czy płakać. Tak sprzeczne emocje kłębiły się w jego umyśle, że nie potrafił nad tym zapanować. Przetarł twarz ręką i palcami przeczesał jasne włosy. Czasami naprawdę żałował, że nawet z wyglądu tak bardzo przypominał ojca.

Wydawało mu się, że ten etap miał już za sobą. Że cała ta złość już wcześniej straciła na sile, tymczasem kilka niewinnie wypowiedzianych zdań, kompletnie wyprowadziło go z równowagi. Czy oni naprawdę nie wiedzą, co teraz dzieje się w Hogwarcie? Czy nie rozumieją, że te wszystkie oceny, egzaminy i sprawdziany nie mają żadnego znaczenia? Wciąż mówią o tym, jakby to było ważne, jakby rzeczywiście mogło decydować o jego przyszłości. Może tak było w ich czasach. Choć potem przyszedł Voldemort i na co zdała im się cała zdobyta wiedza? Sami są najlepszym przykładem, że ich edukacja była jedynie stratą czasu. Czegokolwiek by nie umieli, inni i tak będą nimi gardzić.

Jeśli sądzą, że dobrze zdane Sumy uczynią z niego lepszego człowieka, to są naprawdę głupi.

Złapał się z głowę i jęknął z frustracją. Chciałby, żeby to było takie proste. Inni Ślizgoni jakoś potrafili przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Trzymali się w swoich grupach, nie prowokowali zaczepek, udawali, że nie słyszą złośliwych słów, nie widzą pogardliwych spojrzeń. Zdawali się pogodzeni z rzeczywistością, z sytuacją ją zgotowali im rodzice, wujkowie i ciotki, wszyscy ci głupcy wspierający Czarnego Pana, którzy pociągnęli za sobą cały Slytherin.

On tak nie potrafił. Miał zbyt dobry wzrok i słuch, i stanowczo za mało cierpliwości. Zwłaszcza na drugim roku, kiedy już całkowicie rozwiały się jego dziecięce mrzonki, te którymi za młodu karmili go rodzice. Bardzo często pakował się w tarapaty. Już wtedy miał cięty język i nie obawiał się bólu, a na każdy atak odpowiadał atakiem. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, ile razy wracał z podbitym okiem lub rozwaloną wargą. Szybko jednak przekonał się, że nawet nauczyciele bywali stronniczy i, jeśli w ogóle interweniowali, to wina i tak spadała na niego.

Teraz już tak łatwo nie dawał się sprowokować, choć czasami naprawdę miał ochotę zmieszać kogoś z błotem. Co by nie mówić, choć wysłanie Pottera do Skrzydła Szpitalnego nie było jego intencją, to czuł sporą satysfakcję ze stanu do jakiego doprowadził Krukonów. Mimo, że z całą pewnością, to nie powinien być dla niego powód do dumy. Z drugiej jednak strony, czy ktoś z czystym sumieniem mógłby powiedzieć, że sobie na to nie zasłużyli? Zapewne nie był jedynym, który ucieszył się z tego powodu, choć większość zabrakło odwagi, by przyznać to otwarcie.

Wspomnienie zemsty na Krukonach nieco poprawiło mu humor, ale niestety tylko na krótką chwilę. Później znów dopadły go ponure myśli. Przez wiele minut siedział na zimnym kamieniu, próbując zapanować na gniewem i wyciszyć umysł. Tak, jak przypuszczał, nikt nie pofatygował się, żeby przyjść do niego. Matka zapewne wypłakiwała sobie oczy gdzieś w kącie, a ojciec... kogo on obchodził?

* * *

Ostatecznie to mróz zagonił go z powrotem do dworu. Przemarznięty do szpiku kości, wszedł do środka i ruszył w stronę salonu, licząc, że ogrzeje się przy kominku. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że ojciec zamknął się w gabinecie, by tam przeczekać burzę, ale ta została szybko rozwiana, kiedy zobaczył, że Draco czeka na niego w pokoju.

Wciąż miał ten nieprzyjemny, zacięty wyraz twarzy, ale w oczach nie płonął już aż taki gniew. Widać on też nieco ochłonął i teraz na spokojnie zaplanował kontratak.

– Siadaj – rozkazał, wskazując głową na jeden z foteli.

– Nie będę...

– _Silencio!_

Różdżka Draco przecięła powietrze i naraz słowa Scorpio obróciły się w całkowitą ciszę.

– Dość dziś powiedziałeś. Siadaj. – Ojciec nawet nie podniósł głosu, ale coś w jego tonie sprawiło, że nagle Scorpiusowi zabrakło odwagi na dalszy sprzeciw. Zrozumiał, że to co zinterpretował jako uspokojenie, było raczej wyższą formą skrywanej furii.

Nie zamierzał dalej testować swojego szczęścia. Dobrze wiedział, że Draco w arsenale posiada dużo mniej przyjemne czary, niż zaklęcie zmuszające do milczenia. Posłusznie podszedł do kominka i usiadł w fotelu. Ani przez chwilę nie spuszczał wzroku z ojca, który wciąż stał przy oknie.

– Pierwsze, co zrobisz, kiedy odzyskasz głos, to pójdziesz przeprosić matkę i sprzątniesz kubek, który potłukłeś – zaczął głosem, tyleż spokojnym, co przerażającym.

Scorpio nigdy dotychczas nie widział go takim.

– Tymczasem, posłuchasz mnie bardzo uważnie – kontynuował. – Jutro przyjadą twoi dziadkowie i przez cały ich pobyt będziesz zachowywał się przyzwoicie. Nie chcę od ciebie usłyszeć ani jednego złego słowa tak na temat Hogwartu, jak nauczycieli czy uczących się tam dzieci. Nie dowiedzą się też o wszystkim tym, co miało dziś miejsce. Będziesz szczęśliwym, przykładnym wnukiem, nawet jeśli miałbyś im kłamać w żywe oczy. To zresztą, jak zauważyłem, masz już dość dobrze opanowane.

Scorpiusa coraz bardziej uwierało zaklęcie milczenia, bo bardzo chętnie dałby ojcu do zrozumienia, co o tym wszystkim myśli. Najwyraźniej Draco zamierzał ciągnąć tę hipokryzję szczęśliwej rodziny, przynajmniej na potrzeby krewnych. Choć po prawdzie, jakaś część Scorpio wątpiła, by w tym momencie znalazł dość odwagi na polemikę z ojcem.

– Natomiast, zaraz po Nowym Roku pojedziesz do szkoły i naprawisz popełnione przez siebie błędy. Nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobisz, ale masz doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której nie będę musiał się za ciebie wstydzić.

Słysząc te słowa, Scorpius zerwał się z fotela. Co prawda nie mógł nic powiedzieć, ale całym sobą próbował pokazać, jak bardzo nie zgadza się z poleceniem ojca.

Dracon widząc to zmarszczył brwi, postąpił kilka kroków i zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, mierząc go twardym spojrzeniem.

– Żebyśmy mieli jasność. To nie jest prośba. Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, równie dobrze możesz tu więcej nie wracać.

Scorpio spojrzał na ojca szeroko otwartymi oczami, a cała wcześniejsza złość uleciała w jednej chwili. Wszystkiego mógł się spodziewać, ale nie podobnych słów. Zaklęcie nie było już potrzebne, bo zwyczajnie odebrało mu mowę.

Draco jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na syna, a potem odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– _Finite_ _incantatem_ _–_ mruknął na odchodne, usuwając tym wcześniejszy czar.

Scorpius jeszcze przez długą chwilę patrzył w jego stronę, nawet gdy ten już dawno zniknął w korytarzu. Ostatnie słowa ojca naprawdę nim wstrząsnęły i minęło sporo czasu, nim zdołał odzyskać nieco panowania nad sobą. Dopiero wtedy zaczął poważniej rozważać, czy nie pójść za nim i nie powiedzieć mu, co myśli o tym całym pomyśle. Szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że za bardzo trzęsą mu się nogi.

Dlatego jedyne co zrobił, to zebrał z podłogi fragmenty potłuczonego kubka, a potem już całkowicie zrezygnowany i moralnie pokonany, ruszył na poszukiwanie matki.

* * *

Następne cztery dni były jednym, wielkim teatrem. Scorpio przywitał dziadków z radosnym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy i słowami pełnymi miłości, choć zarazem i żalu, że tak rzadko może cieszyć się ich obecnością. Musiał wypaść bardzo przekonująco, bo babcia, Augusta Greengrass, objęła go czule i zapewniała, że w wakacje nadrobią stracony czas.

Cała świąteczna kolacja wypełniona była przeróżnymi opowieściami, tak z Hogwartu, jak i z Banku Gringotta, a także z południowej Walii, gdzie znajdował się rodzinny dom Astorii. Dziadek rozśmieszał wszystkich kolejnymi historiami dotyczącymi jego wieloletniego zatargu z sąsiadem, podstarzałym, chorującym na demencję czarodziejem, który ubzdurał sobie, że konie Greengrasów niszczą mu jabłonki. Matka przedstawiała im przeróżne absurdy związane z pracą wśród goblinów i dziwaczne sytuacje, które mogą się wydarzyć, zwłaszcza jeśli próg Banku przekroczy ktoś, kto uważa się za cwańszego od innych.

Natomiast Scorpius zabawiał rodzinę coraz to bardziej zwariowanymi historyjkami na temat jego kolegów, z czego większość nigdy nie miała miejsca, albo w rzeczywistości jej przebieg był zupełnie inny. Nic sobie jednak z tego nie robiąc, popuszczał wodzę fantazji, ku uciesze dwójki starszych czarodziejów.

Jedyną osobą, która nie udzielała się towarzysko w czasie kolacji, był jego ojciec. I to zapewne nie dlatego, że nie zamierzał opowiadać o swojej pracy wśród mugoli, lecz raczej dlatego, że jego czujne spojrzenie niemal bez przerwy śledziło każdy ruch syna. Tak, Scorpio czuł się obserwowany i miał pełną świadomość, że jeden fałszywy krok może sprowadzić na niego diabelski gniew ojca, a po ich ostatniej rozmowie jedno wiedział na pewno – nie chciał mieć z nim nic do czynienia.

Oczywiście, duma nie pozwoliłaby mu się do tego otwarcie przyznać, ale nigdy wcześniej aż tak nie przestraszył się własnego ojca. Na co dzień zupełnie nie było tego widać, ale teraz w pełni pojął, że ma do czynienia z potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem, który w życiu nie raz ubrudził sobie ręce, a którego cierpliwość do niepokornego syna właśnie została wyczerpana. I po prawdzie, Scorpius nie zamierzał sprawdzać, co znajduje się za tą cienką granicą, której przekroczenia był tak bliski.

Pozostałe dwa dni wizyty Greengrassów minęły w równie absurdalnej farsie, a do tego zostały okraszone niezwykle łzawym i ckliwymi pożegnaniem, zwłaszcza w wykonaniu babki. Na tę chwilę, Scorpio był jej jedynym wnukiem, gdyż ciotka Daphne, siostra Astorii, wyjechała do Europy Wschodniej i tam oddawała się beztroskiemu życiu utrzymanki kolejnych bogatych mężczyzn. Nie trudno zgadnąć, jakie zdanie na ten temat mieli pozostali członkowie jej rodziny, więc przez całe święta nikt nie wspomniał o niej nawet słowem. Będąc zatem jedynym prawowitym wnukiem (choć nie wykluczał posiadania jakiegoś ciotecznego rodzeństwa z nieprawego łoża), automatycznie był ulubieńcem babci, w skutek czego przelewała na niego całą swoją czułość, opiekuńczość i dumę, a na którą w rzeczywistości w ogóle nie zasługiwał. Zgodnie jednak z nakazem ojca, robił dobrą minę do złej gry i nie śmiał wyprowadzać Augusty z tego błędu.

Jeśli jednak trzydniowa wizyta dziadków ociekała wręcz hipokryzją, to następne pięć dni, jakie dzieliły go od Nowego Roku, były zwyczajnie przygnębiające. Scorpio snuł się po posiadłości, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie zajęcia. Wszystko, co w przeszłości sprawiało mu radość, teraz wydawało się albo skrajnie nudne, albo bezsensowne. Nie miał nawet ochoty odwiedzić znajomych z okolicznej wioski, z którymi przecież spędził tyle lat dzieciństwa.

Ojciec w ogóle z nim nie rozmawiał, zresztą wychodził z domu wczesnym rankiem i wracał późnym wieczorem. Matka również była kiepskim towarzystwem, bo choć starała się zachowywać normalnie, to widział jak momentami oczy świecą jej się niebezpiecznie. Dlatego, koniec końców, większość czasu przesiadywał w bibliotece i z braku lepszych zajęć, odrabiał, zadane na ferie, prace domowe. Nie żeby widział w tym jakiś większy sens, ale skupienie się na czymś konkretnym powodowało, że czas płynął nieco szybciej, a Scorpio zdał sobie sprawę, że coraz bardziej wyczekuje chwili, gdy będzie mógł wrócić do Hogwartu. Nie czuł się dobrze w szkole, ale obecnie atmosfera w domu była jeszcze trudniejsza do zniesienia.

Właśnie w czasie jednego z jego pobytów w bibliotece, gdzieś koło południa, do środka weszła matka i postawiwszy na stoliku talerz z kanapkami, niespodziewanie usiadła na krześle naprzeciwko syna. Uniósł wzrok znad podręcznika do Historii Magii i zobaczył, że uśmiecha się do niego łagodnie.

– Nie potrzebujesz pomocy? – zapytała tym swoim zwykłym, przyjemnym dla ucha tonem.

– Myślę, że podołam samodzielnie wyzwaniu, jakim jest rozprawka na temat buntów goblinów w siedemnastowiecznej Europie – odparł i mimo wszystko, odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Nie potrafił długo gniewać się na matkę. Oczywiście, w pewnej mierze czuł do niej żal, że go okłamywała, że pozwoliła, by dorastał w błogiej nieświadomość tego, co czeka go w przyszłości. Wiedział jednak, że robiła to, aby go chronić, aby zapewnić mu szczęśliwe dzieciństwo. Poza tym, to nie ona odpowiadała za ciążące na nim piętno.

Czasami naprawdę zastanawiał się, co motywowało Astorię, że zdecydowała się związać z ojcem, wiedząc o jego przeszłości i mając świadomość, jak to wpłynie także na jej życie. Czy aż tak go kochała? Jeśli nawet, to nigdy tego nie dostrzegał, zwłaszcza, że oboje jego rodzice byli bardzo skryci, jeśli chodziło o okazywanie uczuć. Zarazem jednak, nigdy też nie widział, by się kłócili, a jedyne łzy, które matka wylewała, płynęły niestety z jego powodu.

– Nie powinieneś rozstawać się z ojcem w gniewie – powiedziała po chwili i niemal natychmiast zrozumiał, że to było prawdziwą intencją jej przyjścia tutaj.

Spochmurniał i wzruszył ramionami.

– Trochę trudno byłoby mi się z nim pogodzić, kiedy nie chce nawet ze mną rozmawiać. Zresztą i tak nie zamierzam. Dał mi jasno do zrozumienia, co o mnie myśli.

– Martwi się o ciebie.

Scorpius prychnął z udawanym rozbawieniem.

– Może nie okazuje tego we właściwy sposób, ale tak właśnie jest – kontynuowała Astoria wciąż cichym, łagodnym głosem. – Musisz zrozumieć, że Draco ma świadomość błędów jakie popełnił w życiu i wierz mi, że zapłacił za nie ogromną cenę. Dlatego boli go i przeraża, kiedy widzi, że ty robisz dokładnie to samo.

– Bez przesady – mruknął niechętnie, odwracając wzrok. – To, że czasem odegram się na kimś, kto mi podpadnie, jeszcze nie czyni ze mnie śmierciożercy.

– On też nie został nim od razu. Wiem, jakim był dzieckiem, bo znałam go już w czasach Hogwartu i choć rzeczywiście nie jesteście identyczni, to wiele was łączy. Draco był arogancki, przesadnie przekonany o swojej wyższości, mający w pogardzie wszystko i wszystkich. Czy to ostatnie doskonale nie opisuje ciebie, Scorpio?

Chłopak spojrzał na matkę, a zdziwienie na chwilę przytłumiło rosnącą frustrację.

– To raczej wszyscy mają w pogardzie mnie.

– Ale czy nie jest tak, że odpychasz od siebie wszystkich, na wypadek, by ci nie mogli cię zranić? Ilu masz przyjaciół?

Scorpio niechętnie wzruszył ramionami. Było kilka osób, których towarzystwo mu odpowiadało, ale z pewnością nie byli jego przyjaciółmi. Przyjaciel, to ktoś, komu możesz powierzyć swoje sekrety, a te Scorpius zachowywał dla siebie.

Jego przedłużające się milczenie matka zinterpretowała poprawnie.

– To niestety też was łączy. – Astoria odwróciła wzrok, jakby pogrążyła się we własnych wspomnieniach z przeszłości. – Zresztą, to chyba jedna z cech dość charakterystycznych dla wybrańców Slytherinu. Nie potrafimy zaufać, a to konieczne by powstała przyjaźń. Jednak jest to transakcja obustronna. Trzeba także odsłonić się przed drugą osobą, by ona mogła zaufać nam, a to nie leży w naszej naturze. To naraża nas na atak, stajemy się bezbronni, zdani na łaskę i niełaskę drugiej strony.

Nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. Sam doskonale wiedział po sobie, że nie potrafił z nikim otwarcie rozmawiać, jakby podskórnie czując, iż jeśli powie zbyt wiele, to włoży tej osobie broń do ręki. Nie mógł przed nikim w szkole przyznać, jak bardzo boli go przyrównywanie do śmierciożerców, jak wielką czuje niesprawiedliwość, kiedy znowu obrywa za nie swoje przewinienia. Przez to ukazałby się jako słaby i podatny na zranienie, a tego chciał uniknąć ponad wszystko. Wolał już być sam ze swoimi problemami, niż wystawiać się na takie niebezpieczeństwo.

– Znacznie łatwiej jest nienawidzić – mówiła dalej matka. – To uczucie jest nam bliższe i niestety, bardzo łatwo potrafi zawładnąć całym życiem. Tak było z twoim ojcem. Draco przez wiele lat szczerze nienawidził Pottera, bo uważał go za kiepskiego czarodzieja, który stał się bohaterem tylko dzięki niesamowitemu szczęściu. Ich spór zaogniał się z każdym rokiem, aż w końcu byli gotowi się pozabijać.

Niespodziewanie Astoria zamilkła i nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że się zawahała. Zrozumiał, że chce mu powiedzieć coś, czego najwyraźniej nie powinna. Wydarzenia czasów wojny zawsze były tematem tabu w ich rodzinie. Ojciec nigdy nie opowiadał o tym okresie, nigdy nie zdradzał, co skłoniło go do takich, a nie innych działań. Scorpio wiedział jedynie, że w całość wmieszana była jego babka Narcyza i ówczesny dyrektor Hogwartu – Severus Snape, ale nigdy nie poznał bliższych szczegółów.

– Wiesz dlaczego twój ojciec wycofał się z walki tuż przed, wydawałoby się, nieuniknionym zwycięstwem Czarnego Pana? – zapytała w końcu matka.

Cisnęła mu się na usta standardowa odpowiedź, że był tchórzem, ale domyślał się, że kryło się za tym coś więcej, więc jedynie pokręcił głową.

– Bo jego najbardziej zatwardziały wróg, ten którego przez tyle lat szczerze nienawidził, uratował mu życie.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że...

Astoria pokiwała głową.

– Tak, tamtego dnia, w trakcie ataku na Hogwart, Harry Potter ocalił mu życie, choć miał wszelkie prawo i możliwość, by zostawić go na pewną śmierć. To wstrząsnęło twoim ojcem i nie potrafił stanąć po stronie Voldemorta. Nie mógł jednak zostać też wśród obrońców szkoły, bo za jego zdradę zapłaciliby twoi dziadkowie. Wiem, że łatwo jest oceniać to jako tchórzostwo, ale Malfoyowie opuścili pole bitwy, bo to było jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie. Choć tak naprawdę, w tamtej chwili, żadne nie było dobre. Gdyby Voldemort zwyciężył, zapewne prędzej czy później i tak by ich dopadł, a w chwili zwycięstwa obrońców szkoły, tylko wstawiennictwo Pottera, ocaliło ich przed Azkabanem.

Scorpio w skupieniu słuchał słów matki. Nie chciał wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, ale niektóre same się nasuwały.

– To dlatego tak się wściekł, kiedy usłyszał o tym incydencie z młodym Potterem – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

– Draco ma wobec niego dług, którego prawdopodobnie nigdy nie spłaci. Poza tym, zapewne bardzo nie chciałby stanąć w sytuacji, kiedy musiałby go przepraszać za twoje zachowanie. Ja też wolałabym, żebyś oszczędził mu kolejnego upokorzenia.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko. Teraz, kiedy myślał o tym na spokojnie, doskonale dostrzegał własne błędy. Niestety, wściekłość zbyt łatwo przejmowała nad nim kontrolę, a wtedy zdrowy rozsądek szedł w odstawkę. Wątpił, by obecnie był w stanie rozmawiać z ojcem bez emocji. Obaj byli stanowczo zbyt nerwowi.

– Niczego nie obiecuję, ale spróbuję jako odkręcić tę sytuację – mruknął w końcu niechętnie, po czym uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. – I możesz przekazać ojcu, że zrobię to, ponieważ mnie o to poprosiłaś, a nie dlatego, że zagroził, iż wyrzuci mnie z domu.

Astoria pokręciła nieznacznie głową, ale również uśmiechnęła się lekko.

* * *

Trzy dni później Scoprio opuścił rodzinną posiadłość, żegnany czule przez matkę i bardzo chłodno przez ojca. Do końca pobytu nie zamienili ani słowa, ale mimo to, chłopak był przekonany, że jego ostatnie oświadczenie, dotarło do uszu Dracona. Przyjeżdżając na święta do domu, miał nadzieję trochę odpocząć od hogwarckich problemów, tymczasem wracał do szkoły z jeszcze cięższą głową. Po prawdzie, nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby rozwiązać zaistniałą sytuację i szczerze obawiał się, że cokolwiek by nie zrobił, efekt pozostanie zawsze taki sam – będzie tylko gorzej.


	5. Chapter 5

Dziękuję za ciepłe słowa i w zamian daję kolejny fragment historii :). Na dniach powinien również pojawić się rozdział szósty. Jak zwykle gorące podziękowania dla bravocado za niezawodną betę.

* * *

V

Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, hogwarcki ekspres wypełniony był opowieściami o bożonarodzeniowych prezentach, zjedzonych smakołykach i sylwestrowych atrakcjach. Scorpio przez dłuższą chwilę szukał jakiegoś spokojniejszego przedziału, gdzie nie musiałby znosić towarzystwa ani napuszonych Gryfonów, ani irytujących pierwszaków, bo ci zawsze ekscytowali się najbardziej.

Ostatecznie zajął miejsce naprzeciwko Estery Moonbrown, która jak zwykle schowana była za książką. Jedynie lekkim skinięciem głowy powitała jego obecność. Ponadto w przedziale było jeszcze troje Ślizgonów: dwóch chłopaków z szóstego roku, którzy dyskutowali na temat jakiegoś meczu i dziewczyna z siódmego, ewidentnie przygotowująca się do egzaminów. Ostatnie miejsce w przedziale po chwili zajął Zachary Nott, inny współlokator Scorpiusa.

\- Siema! Jak tam po feriach? - zapytał pogodnym tonem, kiedy już wrzucił swoją torbę na górę.

Zachary był wysokim, szczupłym blondynem o wesołym usposobieniu. Jego ojciec był na tym samym roku w Slytherinie co Draco Malfoy, choć nie utrzymywali specjalnie bliskich kontaktów. W odróżnieniu od ojca, który ponoć był samotnikiem i milczkiem, Zachary bardziej pasował do roli duszy towarzystwa. Zazwyczaj uśmiechnięty, łatwo nawiązywał znajomości, choć nie stronił również od złośliwych żartów.

Jednak Scorpio wiedział, że jest to tylko dobrze przygotowana maska. Dziadek Zacharego był jednym z najwierniejszych śmierciożerców Czarnego Pana i po bitwie o Hogwart zgnił w Azkabanie. Ten fakt nie dawał o sobie zapomnieć i Zachary nie raz musiał odpierać skierowane w jego stronę ataki. Nie mniej wrodzony optymizm, jakoś łatwiej pozwalał mu przejść do nad tym do porządku dziennego. W odróżnieniu od Scorpiusa, przynajmniej jego ojciec był "czysty".

\- Wyśmienicie - odparł Scorpio - pożarłem się z rodziną i marzyłem już tylko o chwili, kiedy wrócę do szkoły.

Zachary zaśmiał się, choć z pewnością wiedział, że to nie jest żart. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Estera również utkwiła w nim swój wzrok.

\- Jak zwykle potrafisz sobie uprzyjemnić czas. Czyżby w domu było za nudno?

\- Niewyobrażalnie. Odrobiłem wszystkie prace domowe.

\- Prawdziwa desperacja. Ja jestem w plecy z Historią Magii i Eliksirami. Zjechała się połowa rodziny, w tym moi trzej młodsi kuzyni, którzy nie dali mi chwili spokoju aż do Nowego Roku. Swoją drogą, mógłby już przyjechać wózek z jedzeniem, umieram z głodu.

Niespodziewanie Estera sięgnęła do swojej torby i wyjęła spory pojemnik, po czym podała go chłopakowi.

\- Mojej babci - powiedziała, odkładając na bok czytane właśnie "Polemiki na temat średniowiecznych egzorcyzmów". Dziewczyna miała naprawdę nietypowy gust literacki.

\- Dzięki - odparł z uśmiechem Zachary, wyciągając z pojemnika spory kawałek owocowego ciasta.

Potem Estera przesunęła opakowanie w stronę Scorpiusa i on również skorzystał z poczęstunku. Ciasto było naprawdę smaczne i przywodziło na myśl prawdziwie rodzinną atmosferę, taką jaką Scorpio pamiętał z wczesnych lat życia.

Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i skinął głową w podziękowaniu za ciasto. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła uśmiech, po czym wróciła do porzuconej lektury.

* * *

Radosna, świąteczna atmosfera niełatwo chciała ustąpić miejsca codziennej rutynie i obowiązkom. Niestety te dobijały się drzwiami i oknami, w skutek czego wszyscy uczniowie rzucili się w wir nauki i pracy. Scorpius niewiele sobie robił z kolejnych przedmiotów, choć mina profesora Willicka, kiedy przedłożył mu całą odrobioną pracę domową z Obrony przed Czarną Magia, była bezcenna. Najwyraźniej uważał on, że Scorpio jest ostatnią osobą, która będzie miała motywację i wolę do jej odrabiania.

Tak, jak Scorpio przypuszczał, temat eksplozji w Południowej Wieży był już stary i nikogo nie interesował. Nikogo oprócz Albusa Pottera, który w ramach kary za tamten incydent (jak i za wykradzenie wyciągu z pokrzyskupni, o co też został posądzony), miał do końca semestru dwa razy w tygodniu spędzać kilka godzin w cieplarni, pomagając w pracach profesorowi Longbottomowi.

Scorpius długo zastanawiał się w jaki sposób miałby zadośćuczynić rozkazowi ojca. Nie mógł przecież tak po prostu pójść do dyrektor McGonagall i przyznać się do wszystkiego. To byłaby prosta droga do opuszczenia szkoły, a biorąc pod uwagę jak kiepsko czuł się przebywając w domu, wolał jednak do tego nie dopuścić. Tkwienie w czterech ścianach posiadłości wydawało się dużo gorsze, niż wroga atmosfera szkoły.

Nie zamierzał też przepraszać. Co jak co, ale podobne słowa chyba nie przeszłyby mu przez gardło, zwłaszcza w kierunku jakiegokolwiek Gryfona. Wątpił zresztą, by zostały przyjęte. Ostatecznie był Ślizgonem i jego słowa w oczach uczniów Gryffindoru były warte mniej niż resztki z wczorajszego śniadania.

Nie mniej musiał coś przedsięwziąć, nawet jeśli zupełnie nie miał na to ochoty. Czuł, że jeśli będzie zbytnio zwlekał, cała sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach, a on nie będzie miał nic, co zadowoliłoby jego ojca.

Wolał nie zastanawiać się też nad faktem, że gdzieś w głębi, trochę cisnęły go wyrzuty sumienia, kiedy stojąc w cieniu krużganku, widział młodego Pottera, jak nieco zgarbiony i otulony peleryną, szybkim krokiem zmierzał w stronę cieplarni. Niedawno skończył się obiad, a z tego co Scorpio słyszał, chłopak miał tam kiblować aż do kolacji.

Scorpius przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował wejście do szklarni, gdy w końcu zobaczył, jak profesor Longbottom wychodzi i udaje się w stronę zamku. Odczekał jeszcze kilka minut, a potem wziął głęboki wdech i ruszył w kierunku szklanego budynku. Nie chciał za bardzo analizować tego, co zamierza zrobić, bo wtedy cały jego zdrowy rozsądek i instynkt samozachowawczy dałyby mu w kość.

Nie myśląc wiele, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do niesamowicie ciepłego, parnego pomieszczenia. Albus odwrócił się i wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Najwyraźniej spodziewał się powrotu profesora, jednak zamarł z otwartymi ustami, kiedy dostrzegł Ślizgona.

Przez długą chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu, a potem Scorpio rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. W okolicy Pottera leżało kilka skrzynek z sadzonkami, kilkadziesiąt pustych doniczek i dwa duże worki z ziemią. Sam chłopak miał podwinięte rękawy koszuli, a na dłoniach założone gumowe rękawice. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by zrozumieć jakież to fascynujące zadanie otrzymał.

Scorpius westchnął nieznacznie, po czym rozpiął wierzchnią szatę i rzucił ją na jedno z pustych krzeseł. Podwinął własne rękawy, a potem podszedł bliżej i całkowicie ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenie Gryfona, zaczął przesadzać pierwszą roślinkę.

Zdumiony Potter przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się jego działaniom. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, o coś zapytać, ale albo strach, albo szok całkowicie odebrały mu głos. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Albus nie jest najbardziej przebojowym z Gryfonów. Raczej cichy i nieśmiały, żył nieco w cieniu swojego brata, który wydawał się znacznie bardziej upodobnić do ojca. Młodszy z Potterów zawsze zdawał się być nieco przytłoczony swoim bohaterskim pochodzeniem i wyglądał na zmieszanego, kiedy ktoś o tym wspominał.

A teraz najwyraźniej zabrakło mu słów na opisanie tego, co właśnie widzi. Jednak po dłuższej chwili jego spojrzenie uległo zmianie, a szczere zdumienie zostało zastąpione przez zrozumienie. Scorpio nie musiał się otwarcie przyznawać do niczego, jego pojawienie się tutaj i chęć pomocy były wystarczającymi dowodami, by Potter pojął aluzję.

Nie mógł przyznać się do winy, nie zamierzał też przepraszać, ale mógł przynajmniej razem z nim odbębnić tę niezasłużoną karę.

* * *

Przez ponad godzinę pracowali w milczeniu, ani razu nie wymieniając choćby słowa. Scorpio był niezwykle szczęśliwy z tego faktu. Absolutnie nie miał ochoty na wdawanie się z nim w dyskusję, ani tym bardziej na niezobowiązujące pogaduszki. Już przebywanie sam na sam w jednym pomieszczeniu z Gryfonem było wystarczająco frustrujące, nawet kiedy zachowywali ciszę. Znając swój cięty język, zapewne pożarłby się z nim po kilku zdaniach. Stąd chyba lepiej, że pracowali w ciszy.

Nagle, kiedy zostało im jeszcze jakieś dziesięć sadzonek, drzwi szklarni otworzyły się z impetem i do środka wpadł James Potter. Jego niespodziewane pojawienie się było tym dziwniejsze, że Scorpio stale obserwował ścieżkę do cieplarni, na wypadek gdyby profesor Longbottom postanowił wrócić. W jaki sposób starszy Gryfon zdołał pojawić się tutaj niepostrzeżenie, pozostawało zagadką. Jednak nie był to najlepszy moment na rozważanie tej kwestii, bo starszy Potter podszedł zdecydowanym krokiem do Scorpiusa, który właśnie kucał przy skrzynce z roślinami i chwyciwszy go za koszulę, pociągnął najpierw do góry, a potem popchnął na stojącą pod ścianą szafkę.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś się trzymał od Albusa z daleka, ślizgońska szujo! - warknął, dociskając Ślizgona z całej siły do metalowego mebla.

Scorpius zacisnął pięści, a jego twarz przybrała wrogi wyraz. Miał szczerą ochotę przefasonować Gryfonowi gębę, choć wiedział, że ze starszym o dwa lata Potterem nie miałby większych szans. Jeśli nie chciał znowu składać nagłej wizyty w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, to musiał opanować nerwy i sięgnąć po swoją najlepszą broń - słowa.

Wziął krótki oddech, a wyraz jego twarzy przeszedł od wściekłości do złośliwości.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że cieplarnia jest prywatną własnością Potterów. Nie zauważyłem żadnej informacji na ten temat. A może tutaj twój wspaniały ojciec również stoczył jakąś pamiętną bitwę z Czarnym Panem? Powiesili tablicę pamiątkową?

Jeśli wcześniej Potter był wkurzony, to teraz wyglądał jakby miał go rozszarpać na strzępy.

\- Uważasz się za zabawnego?! Oranżerię też wysadzisz w powietrze w ramach dowcipu?!

\- Znalazłeś już na to jakieś dowody? Cokolwiek, co potwierdzałoby te niedorzeczne oskarżenia? - zapytał, a na twarz wypłynął mu paskudny uśmiech, kiedy dostrzegł cień konsternacji u Gryfona. - Czyli to nadal tylko twoje urojenia, Potter.

\- Jeśli nie masz z tym nic wspólnego, to co tutaj robisz?! - warknął ten, nie znajdując lepszego argumentu.

\- Piszę artykuł do szkolnej gazetki.

Potter mógł się udławić tą odpowiedzią. Co jak co, ale przed nim absolutnie nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć ze swoich działań.

\- Jak chcesz, dodam akapit o twojej bohaterskiej odsieczy w celu ratowania młodszego brata. Szkoda, że nie było cię wtedy, kiedy to _Albus_ wysadził w powietrze Południową Wieżę.

Potter zacisnął zęby tak silnie, że aż zatrzeszczały. Jego ręka niemal automatycznie powędrowała w stronę kieszeni, gdzie zapewne schowaną miał różdżkę.

\- James... - niespodziewane, ciche słowo zwróciło uwagę ich obu.

Młodszy z braci stał w oddali, jego dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści drżały silnie, a irytacja wyraźnie odmalowała się na zazwyczaj spokojnej i łagodnej twarzy.

\- Idź stąd - powiedział bez gniewu, choć zdecydowanie. - Robisz bałagan, a ja mam tutaj pracę do skończenia.

\- Cicho siedź, Albus. Nie będziesz siedział razem z tym...

\- Proszę cię, James. Idź już.

Twarz starszego Pottera wyraźnie złagodniała, a potem westchnął ciężko, dając upust frustracji i pokiwał głową.

\- Jak chcesz - rzucił, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

To było dziwne i zastanawiające zarazem. James Potter nie wyglądał ma kogoś, kto zwykł przyjmować w ten sposób polecenia, a Albus na kogoś, kto miałby je wydawać. Za tym musiała się kryć jakaś historia.

Scorpius jeszcze przez moment patrzył na Gryfona, licząc w duchu, że może ten zechce coś wyjaśnić. Jednak milczenie znów wypełniło powietrze, więc ostatecznie tylko wzruszył ramionami, zdjął rękawiczki, chwycił swoją szatę i opuścił cieplarnie.

* * *

Siedząc godzinami w bibliotece posiadłości Malfoyów, wielokrotnie wracał do słów matki, na temat doskonalenia własnych zdolności. Niestety, nie mógł odmówić jej racji. Rzeczywiście, często miał poczucie, że w Hogwarcie tylko traci czas. Nawet jeśli zdobyte umiejętności na niewiele mu się przydadzą w przyszłości i choć miał świadomość, że może w ogóle nigdy z nich nie skorzysta, to chyba jednak warto było bardziej produktywnie wykorzystać czas, jaki spędzał tutaj. W końcu było to jedyne miejsce w kraju, gdzie zgodnie z prawem mógł stosować czary. Inną opcją pozostawało przeczekać jeszcze trzy lata, kiedy to oficjalnie będzie mu wolno ćwiczyć samodzielnie, ale byłaby to prawdziwa strata czasu.

Scorpio sięgnął do swojego kufra i wyciągnął z niego opasły, oprawiony w skórę wolumin. Natchnięty propozycją matki, zabrał z domu jedną z książek, która mogłaby mu się przydać. "Zaawansowana magia praktyczna" głosił tytuł. Po prawdzie wszystkie podstawowe zaklęcia miał już dawno opanowane. Teraz jego aspiracje sięgały znacznie dalej. Ostatecznie, jeśli nie skorzysta z tego w przyszłości, może się przydać przy odpieraniu ataków uczniów, zwłaszcza tych ze starszych roczników.

Tak naprawdę jedynym problemem pozostawało miejsce ćwiczeń. Dormitorium całkowicie odpadało,. pomijając kwestie współlokatorów, nie chciał się tłumaczyć z przypadkowo zniszczonych mebli. Pod rozwagę brał również łazienkę Jęczącej Marty, ale obawiał się, że obecność irytującego ducha, byłaby zbyt rozpraszająca. Mógł oczywiście zaszyć się w jakiejś niewykorzystywanej klasie, ale dziwnym trafem Flich był bardzo wyczulony na podobne działania i nadspodziewanie szybko pojawiał się w okolicy.

Wobec tego pozostało mu jedno miejsce. Tajemnicza sala, o której kiedyś wspominał ojciec, a która ponoć była ukryta gdzieś w Hogwarcie. Jeśli Scorpio dobrze pamiętał, to Draco napomknął coś o siódmym piętrze, więc tam rozpoczął poszukiwania. Całe popołudnie następnego dnia spędził na przemierzaniu wybranych korytarzy, aż w końcu, tuż przed kolacją znalazł to czego szukał - Pokój Życzeń.

Ani przez moment nie brał pod uwagę proszenia profesora Willicka o korepetycje. Nigdy nie dałby temu aroganckiemu bufonowi satysfakcji z odmówienia mu. Już widział oczami wyobraźni, jak ten ze złośliwym uśmiechem przyklejonym do parszywej gęby odsyła go precz. Scorpio wiele był w stanie zdzierżyć, ale miał też swoją dumę i nie zamierzał nadwątlić jej w tak prostacki sposób. Dlatego też postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce.

Jeśli wcześniej był w stanie samodzielnie opanować zaklęcia ze swoich podręczników, to co stało na przeszkodzie, by poszedł krok dalej? Poza tym, co to za wyzwanie, kiedy wszystko przychodzi bez wysiłku?

Gdy wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, niemal zatrzymał się wpół kroku. Pomieszczenie nie było może bardzo duże, ale rzeczywiście dopasowało się do jego potrzeb. W rogu stał duży stół z licznymi przedmiotami idealnymi do testów, z drugiej strony stało spore lustro, dobre do obserwowania i poprawiania własnych gestów, a na podłodze leżało kilka poduszek i puf, gdyby potrzebował odpoczynku. W samym kącie znalazł wiadro z wodą, chyba na wypadek niespodziewanego pożaru.

Tego dnia nie zdążył na kolację, po prawdzie jednak w ogóle nie był głodny, zajęty rozgryzaniem zawartości księgi. Kompletnie stracił poczucie czasu, więc ostatecznie do Dormitorium trafił blisko północy i padł na łóżko nawet nie zmieniając ubrań.

* * *

Mina Pottera, kiedy Scorpio wszedł do cieplarni w trakcie odrabiania kolejnego szlabanu, była bezcenna. Najwyraźniej za żadne skarby nie spodziewał się, że ten może przyjść powtórnie i znów pomagać mu, tym razem w obieraniu i sortowaniu przygotowanej sterty korzeni. Ilość pracy w oranżerii była nadspodziewanie duża i Scorpius zachodził w głowę, jak profesor Longbottom radzi sobie z tym wszystkim na co dzień, bez pomocy ze strony uczniów, którzy coś przeskrobali.

Ponownie pracowali w ciszy, nadal nie wymieniając między sobą słowa. Korzenie przypominały nieco skrzyżowanie batatów z pietruszką, ale miały przyjemny, migdałowy zapach, który szybko wypełnił całą szklarnię. Co prawda, Scorpio nie miał pojęcia, czym były i do czego miałby służyć, ale jakieś wewnętrzne przeczucie sugerowało mu, że dowie się tego na najbliższych zajęciach z Zielarstwa.

Nagle, gdzieś w połowie obierania kosza z korzeniami, Potter przerwał pracę, wyprostował się i spojrzał gdzieś w bok.

\- Myślałem, że znowu chcą cię pobić – odezwał się z pewnym wahaniem – wtedy, w Południowej Wieży.

Scorpio odłożył na korzeń i spojrzał na Gryfona podejrzliwie. Czyżby to był kolejny podstęp, mający na celu wyciągnięcie z niego przyznania się do winy? Młody Potter nie wyglądał na kogoś zdolnego do podobnych zagrywek, ale z drugiej strony - pozory mogą mylić. Zresztą, mógł to robić pod presją narzuconą mu przez brata.

Nie zamierzał tak łatwo dać się wyprowadzić w pole. Westchnął nieco teatralnie zanim odpowiedział.

\- Co miałbym tam robić o tak późnej porze?

Gryfon wreszcie również spojrzał w kierunku Ślizgona, a na jego twarzy odmalowała się zarówno irytacja, jak niezrozumiały smutek.

\- Wiem, że tam byłeś. Widziałem ciebie i tamtych dwóch – niespodziewanie uśmiechnął się cierpko, zupełnie bez radości, bardziej z niesmakiem. – Jak głupi poleciałem, myśląc, że ci dwaj znowu coś kombinują. Tymczasem to byłeś ty.

Scorpio poczuł jak w gardle rośnie mu jakaś gula masa, której nie był w stanie przełknąć. I nie chodziło nawet o to, że Potter miał pełną świadomość, co się wydarzyło. Gdyby miał choć cień dowodu, to nie siedziałby teraz w oranżerii. Ścisnęło go w gardle, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ten cichy i najwyraźniej przeraźliwie naiwny Gryfon, przybiegł do Południowej Wieży, żeby go ratować. Zapewne słyszał o wydarzeniach w Hogsmeade i musiał mylnie zinterpretować fakty. Jednak to, że tak opacznie zrozumiał całą sytuację, nie było aż tak zaskakujące. Znacznie dziwniejsze było to, że Potter jako Gryfon w ogóle chciał ratować Ślizgona.

W jednej chwili wszystkie skutecznie tłumione wyrzuty sumienia, uderzyły w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. W jakim świetle go to stawiało? Nie dość, że był mściwym draniem, który nie wahał się ani chwili, by odpłacić ząb za ząb swoim oprawcom, to jeszcze pogrążył tego, który pojawił się tam z zupełnie altruistycznych pobudek. Jednak, czy jakiekolwiek słowa zdołają cokolwiek naprawić? Raczej tylko się pogrąży, a w najgorszym wypadku zostanie usunięty ze szkoły. Nie mógł się przyznać, ale nie chciał też kłamać Potterowi w żywe oczy, nie po tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Dlatego ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do obierania korzeni.

\- Idiota – mruknął pod nosem, choć z pewnością Gryfon również go usłyszał.

Miał tylko wątpliwość czy mówił o nim, czy raczej o sobie samym.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Dni zlewały mu się jeden z drugim, wciąż wypełnione tymi samymi zajęciami. Od rana do wczesnych godziny popołudniowych przesiadywał na mniej lub bardziej irytujących lekcjach. Potem zjadał pośpiesznie obiad, bez większego skupienia odrabiał zadane prace domowe, a następnie aż do późnych godzin wieczornych siedział w Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie na czynniki pierwsze rozkładała kolejne zaklęcia. Było to zajęcie tak żmudne, jak wyczerpujące. Niekiedy setki razy powtarzał konkretny gest lub słowo, nie mogąc uzyskać zadowalającego efektu. Czasami gdy opuszczał pokój, ręce drżały mu z wysiłku tak, że nie był w stanie nawet spokojnie napić się wody. Co więcej, zawsze musiał mieć się na baczności, gdyż Flich lubił odprowadzać włóczących się nocą po szkole uczniów wprost do dyrektorki, a tego Scorpio za wszelką cenę starał się uniknąć.

Nie mniej, ryzyko i zmęczenie były tego warte. Z każdym opanowanym zaklęciem, z każdą przezwyciężoną trudnością, utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że jeśli coś sobie postanowi, to nic nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać. Czasami jedynie żałował, że nie ma nikogo, komu mógłby się pochwalić swoimi osiągnięciami. W ciągu dwóch miesięcy nauczył się więcej, niż w ostatnim roku na wszystkich lekcjach Zaklęć i Obrony przed Czarną Magią razem wziętych. Oczywiście – nie było łatwo. Ponieważ robił to na samodzielnie, czasami wiele dni zajmowało mu zrozumienie i przyswojenie nowego czaru, zwłaszcza jeśli ten był bardziej skomplikowany. Były w księdze takie rzeczy, których zwyczajnie nie rozumiał, a to całkowicie uniemożliwiało mu kontynuowanie nauki danego zagadnienia. Niestety na tę chwilę nie miał nikogo, kto mógłby udzielić mu wsparcia, a nie chciał wzbudzać niepotrzebnego zainteresowania, pytając o cokolwiek któregoś z nauczycieli. Nagły pęd do wiedzy mógłby wydać się im nazbyt podejrzany. To jednak go nie zniechęcało, co najwyżej utwierdzało w przekonaniu, że jak zawsze i jak w każdej innej sprawie jest zdany wyłącznie na siebie.

Jedyną odskocznią od codziennych ćwiczeń były wizyty w cieplarni. Scorpio z uporem godnym lepszej sprawy, wciąż towarzyszył Potterowi w pracach. Dwa razy w tygodniu, tuż po obiedzie zbierał swoje rzeczy, odnosił je do Dormitorium, a potem niespiesznie szedł w stronę szklarni. Zawsze cierpliwie czekał, aż profesor Longbottom oddali się i dopiero wtedy wchodził do środka.

Po kilku pierwszych razach, Potter przestał wyglądać na zdziwionego i najwyraźniej przeszedł nad tym do porządku dziennego. Nigdy nie pytał o powody, zakładając zapewne, całkiem zresztą słusznie, że i tak nie uzyska satysfakcjonującej odpowiedzi. W ogóle nie rozmawiali ze sobą dużo, zazwyczaj ograniczając się do niemrawego powitania, ewentualnie jakichś konkretów dotyczących bieżącej pracy. Zresztą – o czym mieliby rozmawiać? Ślizgoni i Gryfoni nie mieli zbyt wielu wspólnych tematów, a te które istniały dotyczyły głównie Quidditcha lub Eliksirów, czyli akurat tych dwóch rzeczy, które dla Scorpiusa mogłyby w ogóle nie istnieć. Jeszcze gorszym pomysłem byłoby rozmawianie o życiu rodzinnym. Scorpio jakoś nie miał ochoty słuchać wywodów na temat tego, jak wspaniałym ojcem jest Harry Potter. Natomiast o własnym nie zamierzał z nikim rozmawiać, a już na pewno nie z Gryfonem.

A jednak, w jakiś dziwaczny sposób, po pewnym czasie zaczął nawet doceniać ten dodatkowy fakultet z Zielarstwa. W odróżnieniu od nauki zaklęć, tutaj mógł dać nieco odpocząć zmęczonemu umysłowi i skupić się na czysto fizycznej pracy. Ponadto Potter był zaskakująco przyjemnym kompanem do tego zajęcia. Skrupulatny w tym co robił, a jednocześnie cichy i nie narzucający się. Nie próbował, wbrew temu co czyniło wielu jego kolegów, udowadniać na każdym kroku swojej wyższości, a raczej można było odnieść wrażenie, że ma problemy z poczuciem własnej wartości. Może to konsekwencja posiadania ojca bohatera albo ciągłego porównywania do znaczenie bardziej przebojowego brata, jednak młody Potter wydawał się być daleki od popisywania się swoim pochodzeniem. Raczej podchodził do tego z rezerwą. Zresztą, jak większość innych, to również był temat, którego nie poruszali, tym razem za obopólną zgodą.

Tego dnia, kiedy skończyli rozsadzać zbyt gęsto rosnące jadowite pnącza Smoczego Bluszczu, Scorpio czuł się naprawdę wyczerpany. Poprzedniego wieczora położył się spać grubo po drugiej w nocy, wstał bladym świtem, zaliczył trzy sprawdziany (choć biorąc pod uwagę jego brak skupienia, to tylko je napisał, bo o zaliczeniu raczej nie mogło być mowy), a potem pobiegł do cieplarni, gdzie przyszło im się mierzyć z niezwykle oporną i irytująco wytrzymałą rośliną.

Nie próbował kryć zmęczenia. Usiadł na podłodze, oparł się plecami o szafkę, a wierzchem ramienia wytarł pot z czoła. Czuł, że usta ma spierzchnięte, a gardło aż wyschnięte z pragnienia, dlatego bez większego zastanowienia wyjął różdżkę i wypowiedziawszy szybkie zaklęcie, zmaterializował koło siebie dwie szklanki, które moment później wypełniły się wodą. Gestem ręki zaprosił Pottera.

Gryfon nie wyglądał dużo lepiej od niego. Cały umorusany ziemią, rękaw koszuli miał w strzępach, po tym jak nierozważnie obszedł się z jednym pnączem. Z pewnym wysiłkiem usiadł na podłodze i podniósł wskazaną szklankę.

– Dzięki – mruknął cicho, nie patrząc w stronę Ślizgona.

Scorpius szybko wypił swoją wodę, zastanawiając się, czy Potter przypadkiem na to nie czeka. Może obawiał się, że jest zatruta. W sumie podobne przypuszczenie nie byłoby takie bezpodstawne. Jednemu Puchonowi kiedyś dolał do koktajlu eliksir na przeczyszczenie, ale tamten, w odróżnieniu od Gryfona, w pełni na to zasłużył.

– Nie musisz tutaj przychodzić – padło niespodziewane stwierdzenie.

Scorpio odstawił szklankę i spojrzał w stronę Pottera. Ten swoim zwyczajem nie patrzył w jego kierunku.

– Wiem – odparł zwięźle.

Nagle jakby Gryfon zebrał się w sobie i przeniósł wzrok na niego.

– Jeśli sądzisz, że dzięki temu James ci odpuści, to jesteś w błędzie. On jest bardzo uparty.

Ślizgon wywrócił oczami.

– Nie robię tego z uwagi na twojego braciszka. Nie myśl też, że jestem tutaj z twojego powodu. Nic nie jestem ci winny.

– Więc tym bardziej nie przychodź więcej.

Stanowczo nie spodobał mu się ton głosu Gryfona. To nie było polecenie – raczej ukryta prośba. Najwyraźniej mimo ostrożności, ktoś zauważył jego działania i plotka została puszczona. Potter, choć chroniony przez swoje pochodzenie, wydawał się tak bezbronny, że łatwo mógł zostać obrany za cel. A z pewnością było wielu, którym nie spodobałaby się jego znajomość ze Ślizgonem. Nawet, jeśli jej podłożem było wspólne odpracowywanie kary, a nie żadna sympatia.

Jednak Scorpio nie zwykł uginać się pod podobnymi przeciwnościami. Nieprzyjemny uśmiech wypłynął na jego usta.

– Mogę więcej nie przychodzić, ale w oczach innych i tak już pozostaniesz kumplem Ślizgona.

Potter obrzucił go dziwnym spojrzeniem. Chyba nie spodziewał się, że tak zostaną zinterpretowanego jego słowa. Odstawił pustą szklankę i stanął na nogi.

– To nie ja powinienem się tym martwić. Masz sporo wrogów, z każdym dniem więcej.

A więc o to chodziło – pomyślał Scorpius. Młody Potter naprawdę obawiał się, że ktoś postanowi bardziej dosadnie niż James dać Ślizgonowi do zrozumienia, że nie jest tu mile widziany.

– Jesteś jednym z nich?

Gryfon wzruszył ramionami.

– Powinienem, w końcu wysadziłeś mnie w powietrze.

– Sam się wysadziłeś – poprawił go niemal machinalnie. – Nie odpowiadam za braki w twoim wykształceniu.

– Ale odpowiadasz za całą resztę.

– Ty tak twierdzisz.

Niespodziewanie Potter zacisnął pięści i spojrzał na niego z gniewem.

– Jesteś obłudny – warknął. – Ja nie mam wyjścia, kibluję tutaj za naiwność i własną głupotę, ale po co ty tutaj jesteś? Jeśli rzeczywiście nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego, to przychodzenie tu nie ma żadnego sensu, bo raczej nie robisz tego z uwagi na moje wspaniałe towarzystwo. A jeśli stoisz za tym, co się zdarzyło w Wieży, to miałbyś przynajmniej tyle jaj, by otwarcie się przyznać.

Scorpio przyzwyczajony był to zarzucania mu wszystkiego, co najgorsze i zazwyczaj jakiekolwiek epitety rzucane w jego stronę spływały po nim jak po kaczce. Tym razem również nie poczuł się specjalnie dotknięty. Ani Potter, ani jego opinia nie miały większego znaczenia.

Z pewnym ociąganiem, jakby nieco leniwie, podniósł się z podłogi i stanął naprzeciwko Gryfona. Z jego twarzy wciąż nie znikał złośliwy uśmiech.

– A może lubię patrzyć jak szlachetny uczeń Gryffindoru babra się w nawozie, bo ktoś był sprytniejszy od niego? Nawet nie wiesz, ile to sprawia satysfakcji mojej parszywej, ślizgońskiej duszy.

Potter cofnął się, ale nie dane mu było cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, bo Scorpius chwycił swoje rzeczy i wyszedł z cieplarni. Tyle w kwestii naprawiania błędów. Jak zwykle jego przebrzydły język miał inne zdanie na ten temat.

* * *

Siedział ze skrzyżowanymi nogami w Pokoju Życzeń, a w dłoniach trzymał księgę, ta jednak wciąż pozostawała zamknięta. Kilkukrotnie zbierał się w sobie, aby kontynuować naukę, ale czuł, że jest zbyt rozproszony, by ta przyniosła jakieś rezultaty. Od jego niezbyt fortunnej rozmowy z Potterem minęły trzy dni i dziś wypadał kolejny wieczór, który Gryfon miał spędzić w cieplarni. Tym razem jednak będzie tam kwitł samotnie. Scorpius nie zamierzał się więcej fatygować. Ojciec może sobie gadać co chce, zresztą teraz, po tak długim czasie, jego groźba nie wydawała się już tak realna. Nie zamierzał niczego naprawiać, a tym bardziej poprawiać z nikim stosunków. To zwyczajnie nie leżało w jego naturze. Choćby bardzo się starał, to zawsze ta paskudna część jego natury, ta która miała w pogardzie wszystko i wszystkich, brała górę nad jego zachowaniem. Chyba powinien to wreszcie zrozumieć i zaakceptować.

Ze złością schował księgę i wstał z podłogi. Siedzenie tutaj nie miało sensu, więc równie dobrze mógł iść na wcześniejszą kolację. Wiedziony tą myślą, zebrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł na korytarz, a potem poszedł prosto w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Nim jednak tam dotarł, jakoś w połowie drogi, poczuł to charakterystyczne uczucie, które pojawiało się okazjonalnie od czasu wydarzeń w Wieży Południowej – ktoś go obserwował. Tym razem był jednak na to przygotowany.

– _Homenum Revelio –_ wyszeptał.

Na efekt nie trzeba było długo czekać. Z boku korytarza pojawił się James Potter, ukryty pod peleryną–niewidką.

Już jakiś czas temu Scorpius zaczął się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób starszy Potter tak łatwo podkrada się niepostrzeżenie w różne miejsca. Ponieważ ta tajemnicza umiejętność, była nader irytująca, Ślizgon spędził nieco czasu w bibliotece szukając odpowiedzi. Nie musiał długo szukać. Insygnia Śmierci – trzy potężne artefakty, które swego czasu były w posiadaniu Harry'ego Pottera. Czarna Różdżka ponoć spoczęła w grobie Albusa Dumbledore'a, Kamień Wskrzeszenia przepadł bez śladu, a Peleryna Niewidka pozostała w rękach wielkiego bohatera. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, aby domyślić się, że podobny dar mógł zostać przekazany jego pierworodnemu.

Kiedy już to wiedział, znalezienie odpowiedniego przeciwzaklęcia nie stanowiło specjalnego wyzwania.

– Potter – rzucił jadowitym tonem, patrząc wprost na Gryfona.

Ten zmieszał się nieznacznie, zapewne nie spodziewając się, że zostanie zdemaskowany. Szybko jednak odzyskał panowanie nad sobą, ściągnął pelerynę i podszedł bliżej.

– Czemu zawdzięczam ten wątpliwy zaszczyt? – zapytał z kpiną w głosie Scorpius.

– Gdzie byłeś? W Pokoju Życzeń?

Ślizgon zmarszczył brwi. Skąd…? Jakim cudem mógł o tym wiedzieć?

– Wybacz, ale moim jedynym życzeniem jest byś zszedł mi z oczu, tym razem na dobre.

– Znikasz niemal codziennie, na wiele godzin. Albo opuszczasz teren zamku, albo chowasz się w Pokoju Życzeń. Co takiego knujesz, gadzie?

Potter był wyższy od niego o jakieś pół głowy i teraz Scorpio czuł wyraźnie tę różnicę. Gryfon górował nad nim, co tylko potęgowało uczucie osaczenia.

– Naprawdę nie masz nic lepszego do roboty niż łazić za mną? Wierz mi, są inni, znaczenie bardziej nieprzyjemni, którzy mogą chcieć skrzywdzić twojego cennego Albusa.

To była mocna nadinterpretacja rzeczywistości, ale Scorpius był gotowy powiedzieć wszystko, byle tylko odwrócić uwagę od Pokoju Życzeń.

– Ty wcale nie jesteś od nich lepszy.

Scorpio złapał się palcami u nasady nosa, zupełnie jakby walczył z nagłym bólem głowy.

– Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś, Potter. Gdybym miał zrobić krzywdę twojemu bratu, to przez ostatnie dwa miesiące miałem więcej niż tuzin okazji do działania. Więc, z łaski swojej, odczep się ode mnie. Znajdź sobie jakieś hobby, które nie będzie ograniczało się do zatruwania życia innym.

– To raczej twoja domena – warknął Potter, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

Tymczasem Scorpio stracił całkowicie ochotę na jedzenie. Zamiast tego, niemal biegiem skierował się do cieplarni. Był wściekły i zaniepokojony, a w jego przypadku to nigdy nie jest dobre połączenie.

Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to żeby Potter mieszał się w jego sprawy, a robił to usilnie, zapewne podejrzewając go o wszystko, co najgorsze. Marnym pocieszeniem była świadomość, że jak rzadko kiedy, Scorpius robił coś tylko dla siebie, a nie przeciwko komukolwiek. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że samodzielne uczenie się zaklęć wykraczających daleko poza ramy programowe, było ciężkim naruszeniem regulaminu szkoły. Dlatego zamierzał dowiedzieć się całej prawdy, zanim Gryfoni odkryją zbyt wiele.

Zdecydowanym ruchem otworzył drzwi szklarni i szybko podszedł do młodszego z braci, który stał przy szafce z nasionami. Ten nie zdążył nic powiedzieć, kiedy Scorpio popchnął go w stronę stołu pełnego sadzonek, wyciągnął różdżkę i skierował ją prosto w gardło chłopaka.

– Skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem w Południowej Wieży?!

Gryfon zbladł, a jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na końcówce wymierzonej w niego różdżki. Z pewnością młody Potter nie był przyzwyczajony do podobnego traktowana i teraz, cały spięty, zdawał się stracić zdolność logicznego myślenia.

– Co? – zapytał niezbyt elokwentnie.

Scorpius nie miał ochoty na zabawy.

– Od początku twierdzisz, że byłem tamtego wieczoru w Wieży – syknął, przybliżając twarz do twarzy Pottera. – Mówiłeś, że widziałeś jak idę tam wraz z Krukonami, ale to kłamstwo. Nie mogłeś ich zobaczyć ze mną, bo przyszedłem północnymi schodami, a oni południowymi. A jednak obstajesz przy tym, że tam byłem, a raczej jesteś o tym przekonany, skąd?!

Potter nieznacznie pokręcił głową, a jego wyraz twarzy diametralnie się zmienił.

– Po prostu wiem, nic ci do tego – warknął.

Scorpius poczuł, jak krew gotuje się w jego żyłach. Gryfon próbował się stawiać. Wielki błąd.

– _Crescere cito –_ rzucił Ślizgon, wskazując na rośliny znajdujące się za Potterem.

W jednej chwili niewielkie sadzonki zaczęły gwałtownie rosnąć, oplatając tak ręce, jak tors, a w końcu także szyję Gryfona. Ten próbował się wyszarpać, ale magicznie wzmocnione łodygi były niezwykle odporne.

– Nie testuj mojej cierpliwości, Potter. Wcześniej nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, ale zarówno ty, jak i twój brat zaczynacie działać mi na nerwy. Więc albo zaczniesz odpowiadać na moje pytania, albo nie wyjdziesz stąd w jednym kawałku. Longbottom nie wróci jeszcze przez przynajmniej godzinę, jak myślisz na ile sposobów zdążę ci w tym czasie zrobić krzywdę?

Wyraźnie widział coraz silniejsze przerażenie na twarzy Gryfona.

– Nie wolno ci – wyskrzeczał ten przez ściśnięte gardło. – Wyrzucą cię ze szkoły.

Uśmiech, jaki odmalował się na twarzy Scorpiusa, mógł przyprawiać o dreszcze.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że przejmuję się tym przeklętym miejscem? Jeśli uważasz, że status Gryfona uratuje ci skórę, to bardzo się mylisz. Masz ostatnią szansę, bo za chwilę przejdę od słów do czynów.

Niestety nie osiągnął oczekiwanego rezultatu. Z pewnością Potter odczuwał strach, ale chyba niewystarczający, by zmusił go do wyznań. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, Gryfon zamknął oczy w oczekiwaniu na cios.

To stanowczo nie było po myśli Scorpiusa. Ani przez chwilę nie brał pod uwagę torturowania chłopaka. Co jak co, mógł być złośliwy i wredny, ale jeszcze nie upadł tak nisko, by wyżywać się na słabszym od siebie. Liczył, że wystarczy go nastraszyć, tymczasem Albus akurat teraz musiał przypomnieć sobie dlaczego trafił właśnie do Gryffindoru. Zły i sfrustrowany, w pamięci odświeżał sobie wszystkie poznane zaklęcia, licząc, że któreś uda mu się wykorzystać w tej niezręcznej chwili. Wiedział, że istnieje coś takiego jak legilimencja, dzięki której można było czytać w myślach, ale niestety to były stanowczo za wysokie progi jak na jego obecne możliwości.

– Na co czekasz? – niespodziewane słowa Pottera wybiły go z rozmyślań. Chłopak patrzył na niego wyzywająco, choć jego twarz była coraz bardziej sina.

Scorpio westchnął z irytacją, a potem machnął różdżką, pozwalając by rośliny rozpadły się w proch. Gryfon zachłysnął się powietrzem i osunął na kolana. Kilka razy zakasłał, a potem podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Ślizgona w dziwny sposób. Scorpiusowi bardzo się to spojrzenie nie spodobało.

– I tak się dowiem, w ten czy inny sposób – rzucił ze złością.

– Czemu ci tak na tym zależy? – zapytał niespodziewanie Potter, choć mówienie sprawiało mu dyskomfort. Niewątpliwie miały z tym coś wspólnego fioletowe pręgi na jego szyi.

Scorpio zmarszczył brwi, a potem przykucnął i zlustrował Gryfona wzrokiem.

– Bo nie lubię, kiedy ktoś wtrąca się w moje sprawy. Nie wszystkie są przyjemne, nie zawsze bezpiecznie, i czasami, jakiś ciekawski uczeń może ucierpieć, kiedy wtyka nos tam, gdzie nie powinien.

Aluzja do wydarzeń z Wieży Południowej była aż nazbyt oczywista.

– _Episkey_ – mruknął, wskazując różdżką na sińce zdobiące szyję Pottera, a kiedy te całkowicie znikły, wciąż zirytowany opuścił cieplarnię.


	7. Chapter 7

Betowała Bravocado.

* * *

VII

Scorpius siedział sfrustrowany w bibliotece i czytał na temat eliksiru na porost włosów. A raczej próbował czytać, bo tematyka była tak porywająca, że nie potrafił skupić na niej nawet części swojej uwagi. Od trzech dni kręcił się bez celu po Hogwarcie, próbując zająć czymkolwiek umysł, choćby tak przyziemnymi sprawami jak zadania domowe. Dwie rzeczy jednak nie dawały mu spokoju. Po pierwsze - kwestia Potterów. Niewątpliwie mieli jakiś sposób, by śledzić jego działania, co niesamowicie ograniczało mu pole manewru i bardzo irytowało. Z pewnością nie była to tylko peleryna, bo najwyraźniej wiedzieli, co robi, nawet wtedy, kiedy nie towarzyszyło mu to specyficzne poczucie bycia obserwowanym. Jednak na tę chwilę nie potrafił znaleźć żadnego punktu zaczepienia, czegokolwiek, co pomogłoby mu rozwikłać tę zagadkę.

Drugi problem wynikał niejako z pierwszego - potrzebował znaleźć nowe miejsce do ćwiczeń. Nie mógł więcej ryzykować wchodzenia do Pokoju Życzeń, skoro Gryfoni dokładnie wiedzieli, kiedy tam przebywał. Póki co, nie znalazł niestety innego, odpowiedniego miejsca, co tylko zwiększało jego frustrację. Schowana głęboko w kufrze księga boleśnie przypominała mu, że był w połowie analizowania zaklęcia Proteusza, bardzo skomplikowanej formuły, którą chciał wypróbować. Tymczasem, pozbawiony swojego pola do ćwiczeń, mógł jedynie myśleć o tym z coraz większą irytacją.

Przez ostatnie dwa miesiące, praktycznie tylko wizyty w Pokoju Życzeń pozwalały mu się oderwać od nudnej i monotonnej codzienności Hogwartu. Tam przynajmniej nie musiał mieć się cały czas na baczności, nie musiał uważać na każde słowo, każdy gest. Wchodził tam, otwierał księgę i zanurzał się w świat, gdzie mógł robić to, na co miał ochotę, a nie to, co narzucało mu jego pochodzenie. Na co dzień nikt nie pozwoliłby mu uczyć się podobnych rzeczy, wręcz przeciwnie, większość nauczycieli, zgodnie z ministerialnymi nakazami uważała, że Ślizgoni nie powinni zdobywać zbyt potężnych umiejętności. Niestety klątwa Voldemorta była w tym aspekcie bardzo silna. Nikt nie chciał ryzykować powtórki z drugiej wojny czarodziejów, nawet jeśli było to skrajnie niesprawiedliwe i krzywdzące dla uczniów Slytherinu. Każdy z nich znajdował się w "grupie ryzyka", nawet jeśli był daleki od popierania idei przekazywanych przez Czarnego Pana. Świadomość tego była tyleż drażniąca, co przygnębiająca, więc tym chętniej Scorpius uciekał do swojej samotni, by choć przez pewnie czas móc nie myśleć ani o beznadziejności jego sytuacji, ani o konflikcie z ojcem, ani o Hogwarcie i tym wielkim rozczarowaniu, jakie ze sobą niósł.

Przyjeżdżając tutaj pełen był różnych złudzeń i naiwnych ideałów. Obecnie Hogwart kojarzył mu się głównie z pyszałkowatą gębą Deana Westwooda, pełnym uprzedzeń spojrzeniem profesora Willicka albo z irytującą pewnością siebie większości Krukonów. Czasami naprawdę trudno było mu znaleźć cokolwiek pozytywnego. Gryfoni, z całym tym uwielbieniem dla swoich bohaterów, działali mu na nerwy. Puchoni, rozczulający się nad sobą, tacy słodcy i mili dla wszystkich (oczywiście prócz Ślizgonów), przyprawiali go o mdłości, a Krukonów od początku darzył szczerą nienawiścią. Ich przekonanie o swojej wyższości, inteligencji i mądrości, zawsze irytowali go do niemożliwości, zwłaszcza kiedy konfrontował to z osiłkami pokroju Backsinga i Nasha.

Żeby być szczerym sam ze sobą, z większością Ślizgonów też nie chciał mieć nic do czynienia. Ich bierna akceptacja rzeczywistości, niemrawa pokora przyprawiała go o niesmak. Może chciałby walczyć z niesprawiedliwością Hogwartu, ale miał wrażenie, że jest z tym zupełnie sam. Zresztą wielokrotnie się o tym przekonał, kiedy stawał przeciwko komuś z innego Domu, a pozostali Ślizgoni tylko biernie obserwowali. Nikt nie chciał narażać się bez potrzeby. Tak, był sam i dlatego uciekał do Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie w samotności mógł doskonalić własne umiejętności.

A teraz ta jedna rzecz, którą robił tylko dla siebie, która w odróżnieniu do wielu innych nikomu nie szkodziła, została mu odebrana. I to powodowało, że miał szczerą ochotę rozkwasić komuś nos. W żaden sposób nie rozwiązałoby to jego problemów, ale przynajmniej poczułby się lepiej.

Niemal jak na życzenie, do biblioteki wszedł ten, któremu przefasonowałby gębę z największą przyjemnością - Albus Potter. Gryfon rozejrzał się dość niepewnie dookoła, a kiedy przekonał się, że pomieszczenie jest niemal puste, ruszył bezpośrednio w stronę Scorpiusa, ku szczeremu zdziwieniu tego ostatniego.

Potter stanął tuż przed zajmowaną przez niego ławką i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Znowu miał to dziwne spojrzenie. Przebijało w nim wiele nieufności, trochę utajonych lęków, ale była również szczypta determinacji. Z pewnością nie przyszedł tutaj na towarzyskie pogaduszki. To był chłopak z misją.

\- Czego chcesz? – zapytał Scorpio tonem ociekającym irytacją.

Jego słowa raczej nie zachęciły Pottera do podjęcia dialogu, ale mimo to przełknął głośno ślinę i odezwał się.

\- Mam dla ciebie propozycję.

Ślizgon uniósł brew, spoglądając na Gryfona podejrzliwie. Ten najwyraźniej odebrał to jako zachętę, bo pociągnął dalej.

\- Pokażę ci, skąd wiedziałem, że jesteś w Wieży Południowej, jeśli ty wyjaśnisz, co robisz w Pokoju Życzeń.

Dobrze, że Scorpio siedział, bo gdyby stał, to musiałby zapewne usiąść z wrażenia. Zrobił jednak wszystko, aby jak najmniej dać po sobie cokolwiek poznać.

\- Nawet nie wiem, o jakim pokoju mówisz – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Obaj z bratem macie urojenia.

Pamiętał, jak James zapytał go, czy był w Pokoju Życzeń. W odróżnieniu od kwestii Wieży, Potter ewidentnie nie był przekonany, że Scorpio rzeczywiście tam przebywał, więc równie dobrze Ślizgon mógł teraz wszystkiemu zaprzeczyć. Jeśli jego domysły były słuszne i Gryfonom brakowało pewności, to był to jedyny sposób, żeby się o tym dowiedzieć.

\- To w takim razie, gdzie znikasz? I co takiego robisz? – Gryfon niespodziewanie oparł ręce na blacie ławki i nachyli się w jego stronę. – Jeśli kogoś krzywdzisz…

Scorpius nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem.

\- Ty, Albusie Severusie Potterze, próbujesz mi grozić? – wstał, by zrównać się z nim wzrokiem. – Wybacz, ale z tą dziecięcą twarzą i temperamentem godnym tchórzofretki, nie robisz na mnie wrażenia.

Wbrew temu, co przypuszczał, Gryfon nie obruszył się na te słowa. Wciąż szedł w zaparte, wpatrując się w niego bojowo.

\- Rozumiem, że odrzucasz moją propozycję?

Scorpius miał już na końcu języka to, co Potter może sobie zrobić z tą propozycją, ale niespodziewanie się wstrzymał. Nie powinien w takiej chwili pozwalać, by to emocje dyktowały mu odpowiedzi. Najwyraźniej Gryfon obawiał się, że Scorpio knuje coś złowrogiego, co zaszkodzi wielu innym osobom. Jeśli teraz go spławi, tylko utwierdzi go w przekonaniu. W efekcie uważniej będą śledzić jego ruchy. Wtedy wystarczy, że przekroczy próg Pokoju Życzeń i pobiegną z tą informacją do nauczycieli.

Za grosz nie ufał Potterowi, ale z drugiej strony ten jako Gryfon nie skala się kłamstwem czy podstępem, prawda? To nie leżało w jego naturze.

\- Przyjmę ją, pod jednym warunkiem. Przysięgniesz, że to zostanie między nami.

Potter wyraźnie się zawahał, więc Scorpio szybko dodał, wywracając nieznacznie oczami.

\- Nie robię nic karygodnego, po prostu chcę to zachować dla siebie.

Gryfon jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego badawczo, ale ostatecznie skinął głową.

\- Dobrze. Ani ja, ani James nie przekażemy tej wiedzy dalej.

Sprytnie, od razu włączył w to swego braciszka. Zapewne wiedział, że przed nim i tak nie zdoła utrzymać tajemnicy. Scorpius mógł to jakoś przełknąć.

\- W takim razie chodź.

Ślizgon pośpiesznie zebrał swoje rzeczy i poprowadził Pottera wprost na siódme piętro.

* * *

\- Powiedziałeś, że nie wiesz nic o Pokoju Życzeń – rzucił Gryfon, kiedy stanęli przed ścianą, gdzie ukazywało się wejście.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się wrednie.

\- Skłamałem.

Najwyraźniej tak bezpardonowe przyznanie się do kłamstwa nie mieściło się w umyśle honorowego ucznia Gryffindoru, bo obrzucił go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Nic jednak nie powiedział.

Po chwili na ścianie przed nimi pojawiły się drzwi i obaj weszli do środka. Trudno powiedzieć, co Potter spodziewał się tam zastać, ale z pewnością nie to, bo rozglądał się nieco zdezorientowany.

\- Sądziłeś, że odprawiam tu czarne msze ku chwale Voldemorta? – zakpił Scorpio, po czym rzucił na stół swoją księgę.

Gryfon przeczytał tytuł, a potem spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Zaklęcia?

\- To mój prywatny fakultet z zaawansowanej magii praktycznej.

Potter podniósł wolumin i przejrzał kilka stron.

\- Ale dlaczego robisz to tutaj w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi? Przecież jesteśmy w szkole.

Scorpius westchnął nieznacznie, zabierając mu księgę z ręki. Zastanawiał się czy Gryfon jest tak głupi, ślepy czy może po prostu naiwny. Najbardziej obstawiał to ostatnie.

\- Zapomniałeś chyba, że jestem Ślizgonem. Według standardów Ministerstwa Magii nie powinienem nawet trzymać tej książki w ręku.

Coś w wyrazie twarzy Pottera sugerowało, że w ogóle nie brał tego pod uwagę.

\- Nie zamierzam spędzić najbliższych lat na wykręcaniu głupich numerów Puchonom - kontynuował Scorpio. - Mam nieco większe ambicje, nawet jeśli wszyscy wokół próbują za wszelką cenę mi to utrudnić. Jak chociażby ty i twój brat. Nie znam was, a wy nie znacie mnie. To, że mamy wspólne lekcje Eliksirów niczego nie zmienia. Przez trzy lata nauki zamieniliśmy mniej słów, niż przez ostatnie dziesięć minut. A jednak, uczepiliście się mnie jak rzep psiego ogona i doszukujecie się problemu tam, gdzie go nie ma. Lepiej przyznaj do razu, z góry założyliście, że knuję coś podłego tylko dlatego, że mam na nazwisko Malfoy i jestem ze Slytherinu.

Choć starał się zachować spokój, to wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie, w jego głosie zabrzmiała gniewna nuta. Najwyraźniej Potter też ją dosłyszał, bo wyraźnie spiął się i cofnął nieznaczenie.

\- Chciałeś wysadzić tamtych Krukonów.

Scorpio obrócił się na pięcie i jęknął, próbując stłumić irytację. Jeszcze raz usłyszy ten argument, a naprawdę wysadzi kogoś w powietrze. Może wtedy się odczepią.

\- Po pierwsze, to oni zaczęli – rzucił, ponownie odwracając się w stronę Gryfona. – Zapewne, gdyby nie znęcali się nad przypadkową Puchonką i nie sklepali mi twarzy, to nic by się nie wydarzyło. A po drugie, wcale nie planowałem ich wysadzać. Chciałem tylko uwędzić ich w oparach pokrzyskupni, bo wiedziałem, że nie są tak głupi, by w ich pobliżu używać magii. Gdyby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, znalazłby ich Flich, który również by tego nie zrobił, bo to stary charłak. Ale musiałeś się przypałętać i wszystko popsuć. Więc to TY ich wysadziłeś, nie ja.

Niespodziewanie młody Potter spojrzał na niego gniewnie i zacisnął pięści.

\- Nie odwracaj kota ogonem! Gdybyś nie próbował…

\- Dosyć – warknął Scorpius. – Skończmy tę dyskusję, bo to i tak do niczego nie prowadzi. W twoich praworządnych, gryfońskich oczach i tak pozostanę kupą ślizgońskiego ścierwa, więc może rzeczywiście przyjmijmy, że to wszystko moja wina i idźmy dalej. Skąd wiedziałeś, że jestem w Wieży?

Konsternacja gwałtowną zmianą tematu trwała zaledwie kilkanaście sekund, po czym Potter sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej szaty i wyciągnął złożony kawałek starego pergaminu. Podszedł do stołu i rozłożył go ostrożnie, dbając, by nie nadwyrężyć jego zagięć. Scorpio przyglądał się temu z mieszaniną zdziwienia i ciekawości wypisanej na twarzy.

Chwilę później Potter wyjął różdżkę i wycelował nią w pergamin.

\- Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego – wymamrotał.

Nagle na pergaminie zaczęły pojawiać się linie i napisy, które stopniowo zapełniły całą jego powierzchnię. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by w powstałym schemacie rozpoznać mapę Hogwartu wraz z przyległymi terenami. Co więcej, drobnym druczkiem zapisane były jakieś imiona. Scorpio rozpoznał zarówno uczniów, jak i nauczycieli. Te małe napisy powoli przemieszczały się po pergaminie, zapewne odwzorowując obecne położenie danej osoby. No cóż, to wiele tłumaczyło.

\- Panowie Lunatyk, Glizdogon, Łapa i Rogacz, zawsze uczynni doradcy czarodziejskich psotników, mają zaszczyt przedstawić Mapę Huncwotów – Scorpio odczytał napis widniejący na górze pergaminu.

\- To mapa Hogwartu i ludzi w nim przebywających – wyjaśnił Gryfon. – Pokazuje gdzie aktualne znajduje się dana osoba, nawet jeśli jest ukryta pod zaklęciem czy peleryną-niewidką. Poza tym, pokazuje różne tajemne przejścia, zarówno do poszczególnych Domów, jak i nawet te prowadzące poza Hogwart, a także sposób na skorzystanie z nich.

Ślizgon wiele by dał, żeby posiadać podobną rzecz na własność. Niesamowicie ułatwiłoby mu to życie.

\- Widzę, że wraz z bratem kolekcjonujecie fajne gadżety. Najpierw jedno z Insygniów Śmierci, a teraz to.

Potter nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego wspomnieniem Peleryny-Niewidki, więc zapewne brat opowiedział mu o ich spotkaniu kilka dni temu.

\- Tata dał nam je, gdy jechaliśmy do Hogwartu. James dostał pelerynę, którą według legendy, otrzymał do samej Śmierci Ignotus Peverell, a którego potomkami jesteśmy. Ja dostałem mapę. Jednym z jej twórców był mój dziadek - James Potter, podpisany tu jako Rogacz.

I pomyśleć, że Scorpio otrzymał od ojca jedynie splamione hańbą nazwisko i kiepskie perspektywy na przyszłość. Nie żeby narzekał, ale uwierała go nieco niesprawiedliwość całej tej sytuacji. Jednak, jak to mówią, zwycięzcy biorą wszystko, więc czego innego mógł oczekiwać.

\- Tamtego dnia – kontynuował Potter. – właśnie dzięki mapie zobaczyłem, że jesteś w Południowej Wieży z tamtą dwójką. Pomyślałem, że… - nagle urwał, jakby nieco speszony. – Wyciągnąłem mylne wnioski i wszystko skończyło się, jak się skończyło.

Scorpio skrzywił się w duchu. Najwyraźniej Potter naprawdę chciał go ratować przed Krukonami, choć teraz głupio mu było się do tego przyznać. Ta świadomość powodowała, że Ślizgona nieco uwierało sumienie, a raczej ta jego cząstka, której nie potrafił nadal skutecznie zagłuszyć.

\- To wiele tłumaczy – rzucił, nie chcąc znowu rozpoczynać dyskusji na temat tamtych wydarzeń. Mimo wszystko, nadal nie zamierzał za nic przepraszać. – A dlaczego teraz nie widzę nigdzie naszych imion?

\- Pokoju Życzeń nie ma na mapie, więc jeśli ktoś do niego wejdzie, to znika z niej.

\- Aha, to stąd założyliście, że muszę w nim przebywać, bo nie mogliście nigdzie mnie znaleźć.

Potter pokiwał przytakująco głową, a potem powtórnie dotknął różdżką mapy.

\- Koniec psot.

W jednej chwili mapa znikła, na powrót stając się tylko pustym kawałkiem starego pergaminu.

\- Obiecałem nie mówić nikomu, co tutaj robisz i dotrzymam słowa - rzucił dziwnie oficjalnym tonem. - Mam nadzieję, że to, co zobaczyłeś również zachowasz dla siebie.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

\- A niby komu miałbym o tym mówić?

Potter skinął głową, po czym schował mapę i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Nim jednak dotarł do drzwi, zatrzymał się i ponownie spojrzał w stronę Ślizgona.

\- Dobrze, że nie robisz tutaj nic złego.

Scorpius mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł cień uśmiechu na twarzy Gryfona, ale ten szybko odwrócił się i wyszedł z Pokoju Życzeń. Cóż, chyba można było to uznać za spełnienie wymogu postawionego przez ojca. Wyjaśnili sobie wszystko z Potterem i nawet obyło się bez wezwania do dyrektorki na dywanik. Dość nieoczekiwany, choć niemal kompletny sukces.

* * *

Z uwagi na paskudną pogodę na dworze, Pub pod Trzema Miotłami był bardziej niż zwykle zatłoczony. Niemal wszędzie siedzieli uczniowie Hogwartu, którzy rozmawiali głośno, popijając tutejsze specjały. Ciężko było o wolne miejsce, a nawet przejście do kontuaru stanowiło pewien problem.

Scorpio siedział przy jednym ze stolików w towarzystwie swoich współlokatorów - Karla i Zacharego, popijał kremowe piwo i przysłuchiwał się niezobowiązującej rozmowie. Obecnie głównym tematem były zbliżające się zaliczenia z Eliksirów i Mugoloznastwa. Po prawdzie jednak ani jedno, ani drugie go nie interesowało. Z porażką w przypadku pierwszego już zdążył się pogodzić, a na drugi, fakultatywny przedmiot, nie uczęszczał. Z mugolami miał wystarczająco do czynienia w przeszłości, by nie musieć jeszcze uczyć się o ich zwyczajach.

\- Naprawdę nie ogarniam struktury brytyjskiego parlamentu, normalnie Ministerstwo Magii przy tym jest bardzo prostym tworem - narzekał Zachary, wypijając już trzecią szklankę oranżady.

\- Ciesz się, że nie wybrałeś numerologii, dopiero byś teraz stękał - mruknął Scorpio, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

\- Na szczęście miałem na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by trzymać się od tego z daleka.

\- Ja tam nie narzekam. Opieka nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami to bardzo przyjemny przedmiot - odezwał się Karl.

\- Ta, nie ma nic lepszego niż wysłuchiwać paplaniny Hagrida na temat Sklątków Tylnowybuchowych - fascynujące.

Zachary teatralnie udał, że ziewa ze znudzenia.

\- Oj, to mity i powtarzane plotki. Od lat nie widziano już żadnego na terenie Hogwartu. Za to na ostatnich zajęciach byliśmy w Zakazanym Lesie i dokarmialiśmy jednorożce. Zimą często głodują.

Mimo wyraźniej ekscytacji w głosie Karla, jego kompan nadal miał niemal wypisane na twarzy stwierdzenie: „urzekła mnie twoja historia".

Scorpio w niewielkim stopniu zwracał uwagę na ich rozmowę, zwłaszcza, że po chwili przeszła ona z jednorożców na inne dziwaczne stworzenia zamieszkujące okoliczne lasy. Pomijając fakt, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia, czy Karl nie próbuje ich wkręcić, to po prawdzie, najbardziej pragnął zostawić wszystkie żyjące tam istoty samym sobie.

Tymczasem jego uwagę przykuło coś zgoła innego. Naraz przez pośpiesznie uchylone drzwi pubu do środka wszedł pewien znajomy Gryfon w towarzystwie swego upierdliwego brata. Obaj otrzepali peleryny z mieszaniny śniegu i błota, a potem zaczęli przeciskać się w stronę jednego ze stolików. Siedziała przy nim Rose Weasley, kuzynka Potterów i koleżanka z roku Albusa, a przy okazji córka kolejnych bohaterów z czasów ostatniej wojny. Jak na kogoś wywodzącego się z takiego domu, raczej nie wyróżniała się na tle innych uczniów, no chyba, że liczyć płomiennorude włosy, które z pewnością odziedziczyła po ojcu.

Kiedy Gryfoni zbliżyli się do niej, przywitała ich szerokim, szczerym uśmiechem i podsunęła w ich stronę zamówione uprzednio napoje. Starszy z braci coś do niej mówił, ale przy dzielącej ich odległości i w ogólnym hałasie nie dało się niczego dosłyszeć. Tymczasem młodszy z Potterów rozwiesił na krześle mokrą pelerynę, a potem usiadł i spojrzał w stronę stolika Ślizgonów. Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie dla Scorpiusa, kiwnął głową na powitanie.

Scorpio rozejrzał się na boki, ale wszyscy wokoło zajęci byli rozmowami we własnym gronie, więc ten gest musiał być skierowany do niego. Nie chcąc dać nic po sobie poznać, chwycił kufel z piwem i uniósł go na wysokość twarzy, niby to w powitalnym toaście i sam również bardzo nieznacznie skinął głową. Mimo starań, nie umknęło to uwadze Zacharego, który przerwał dyskusję na temat magicznych stworzeń i spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Od kiedy to masz znajomych wśród Gryfonów?

Miał szczerą ochotę powiedzieć, że od chwili, gdy wysadził jednego z nich w powietrze, ale na szczęście w porę ugryzł się w język.

\- Aż tak cię to dziwi? W końcu mamy razem Eliksiry.

\- Taaa… bo już uwierzę, że zaprzyjaźniliście się na zajęciach przy kociołku.

\- Po prostu czasem mamy wspólne interesy.

\- Interesy?

Coraz mniej podobało mu się spojrzenie Ślizgona. Nie chciał obracać go przeciwko sobie, ale jeszcze bardziej nie zamierzał zdradzać swoich działań. Zacharemu nic do tego.

\- Moje interesy są moją sprawą, Zack.

\- Proszę, proszę, Scorpio Malfoy ma tajemnie układy z Gryfonami. A to ci dopiero rewelacja.

Scorpius poważnie zaczął rozważać opuszczenie pubu, bo dalsza dyskusja ze współlokatorem, mogła przybrać niebezpieczny kierunek. Jednak w tej samej chwili ktoś stanął przy ich stoiku i pacnął Zacharego w głowę zwiniętym pergaminem.

\- Spożytkuj swoje zainteresowanie na czymś innym – powiedziała Estera, wręczając chłopakowi rulon zapisanego pergaminu. – Tu masz moje notatki z Mugoloznastwa.

Zachary jęknął, spoglądając na otrzymane materiały. Tymczasem Scorpio popatrzył na Ślizgonkę z mieszaniną wdzięczności i zaskoczenia. Nadspodziewanie dobrze wiedziała, kiedy podejść i wtrącić swoje trzy grosze. Choć wcześniej siedziała z innymi dziewczynami przy sąsiednim stoliku, to najwyraźniej przysłuchiwała się ich rozmowie. Jej interwencja z pewnością nie była przypadkowa. Musiała zauważyć, jak bardzo Scorpius nie chce kontynuować tematu swojej znajomości z Gryfonami i skutecznie poprowadziła rozmowę na inne tory.

\- Jesteś okrutna w swej wielkoduszności – mruknął Zack, przeglądając kolejno zapisane arkusze pergaminu. – Niby chcesz pomóc, a skazujesz mnie na mękę czytania tych bredni.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, a Scorpius nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że dostrzegł w tym nieco złośliwej nuty.

\- Z jakiegoś powodu musiała trafić do Slytherinu – stwierdził i na jego twarz również wypłynął przebrzydły uśmiech. – Najwyraźniej czerpie satysfakcję z dręczenia cię nauką.

\- Dla ciebie też coś mam, Scorpio – mówiąc to, Estera wyciągnęła z torby cienką książeczkę i położył na stole przed nim.

Nagle jego dwóch współlokatorów parsknęło śmiechem. Tytuł tego dziełka głosił „Mały Alchemik, czyli dwadzieścia prostych eliksirów dla twojego dziecka".

\- Widzę, że doceniasz moje zdolności w tej materii.

\- Raczej próbuję cię zmotywować.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami. Nie mógł się przyznać, że ma ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia niż powtórka z Eliksirów, ale nie miał też ochoty być powodem do żartów dla jego kumpli.

\- Jeszcze wam pokażę – rzucił wyzywająco. – Śmiejcie się do woli, ale jak dostaniemy oceny, to ja będę się śmiał ostatni.

Jego współlokatorzy jakoś niespecjalnie przejęli się groźbą, a mina Estery wyraźnie sugerowała, że osiągnęła zamierzony cel. Już rozumiał, czemu trafiła do Slytherinu. Pod tą maską obojętności kryła się duża dawka podstępności. Weszła mu na ambicję, nawet się specjalnie nie wysilając.

* * *

Ślizgon otworzył drzwi i wszedł do cieplarni. Od dwóch tygodni, a dokładnie od dnia, gdy pokazał Potterowi, co robi w Pokoju Życzeń, znowu zaczął tu przychodzić. To wydawało się... słuszne. Ostatecznie młody Gryfon dostał potwierdzenie, kto stał za całą sprawą w Wieży Południowej, ale najwyraźniej nic nie zamierzał z tą wiedzą robić. Czasami Scorpio naprawdę przestawał rozumieć jego motywację. Można było przypuszczać, że będzie próbował przekonać nauczycieli o swojej niewinności, może nawet w jakiś magiczny sposób przywoła słowa Scorpiusa w ich obecności. Tymczasem on zachował to dla siebie i wciąż bez zająknięcia odpracowywał karę. Wobec tego, Scorpio nie chciał pozostać mu dłużny. Nadal nie zamierzał za nic przepraszać, ale mógł przynajmniej pomóc.

Kiedy znalazł się wewnątrz, Potter właśnie siłował się z wielkim, płóciennym workiem ziemi. Z tego, co wyjaśnił, dziś czekało ich przygotowanie trzydziestu metrów kwadratowych podkładu, w którym za dwa dni będą wysiewać nasiona Parafasoli. Było to zajęcie nie tyle skomplikowane, co zwyczajnie fizycznie męczące. W rogu cieplarni leżało kilkanaście worków ziemi i kompostu, które trzeba było rozsypać, wymieszać, wygrabić, podlać i przykryć folią, by fasolki miały odpowiednie warunki i nie wyschły.

* * *

Brudni, zmęczeni i kompletnie mokszy od potu, obaj usiedli na podłodze, kiedy udało im się skończyć. Jak zwykle nie rozmawiali zbyt wiele, tym bardziej nie wspominali o wydarzeniach z Pokoju Życzeń. Mimo, że dwa razy w tygodniu spędzali razem kilka godzin, to wciąż pozostawali Gryfonem i Ślizgonem. Wciąż byli po dwóch przeciwnych stronach barykady. I nawet ten specyficzny rozejm nie mógł tego zmienić.

Jednak najwyraźniej dzisiaj Potter postanowił złamać ich niepisaną regułę i zapytał:

\- Dlaczego postanowiłeś się uczyć na własną rękę?

Scorpio wywrócił oczami. Nie miał ochoty wracać do tamtej rozmowy.

\- Bo mogę. Bo to ciekawsze niż siedzenie i gapienie się w sufit na nudnych zajęciach.

Gryfon spojrzał na niego badawczo.

\- Czyli chcesz powiedzieć, że te wszystkie zaklęcia z naszych lekcji już opanowałeś?

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mam dużo wolnego czasu.

To oczywiście nie była do końca prawda, ale nie zamierzał zbytnio wdawać się w szczegóły. Potter nie musiał wiedzieć, że w pierwszej kolejności chciał mieć broń przeciwko uczniom ze starszych roczników.

Gryfon zamyślił się przez chwilę, a potem westchnął nieznacznie, jakby zbierając się w sobie i popatrzył w jego stronę. Ewidentnie na coś się szykował.

\- W takim razie chyba mógłbyś mi pomóc.

Ślizgon spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Domyślał się, o co może chodzić.

\- Nie będę cię uczyć zaklęć, zapomnij. Poproś brata, jest na piątym roku, więc powinien to mieć w małym palcu.

Potter pokręcił głową.

\- James jest fatalnym nauczycielem, nie ma za grosz cierpliwości.

Scorpio parsknął śmiechem. Nie wiedział skąd pojawił się pomysł, że on posiadaj jej większe pokłady.

\- Chyba ci odbiło. Poproś tę swoją kuzynkę, wygląda na kujona.

\- Proszę ciebie. Jesteś mi coś winien.

Ślizgon wstał z podłogi, a irytacja zastąpiła rozbawienie na jego twarzy.

\- Nic nie jestem ci winny. To że tu tkwisz, zawdzięczasz tylko sobie. Nie wiem, skąd w twojej szalonej głowie zrodził się pomysł, że w czymkolwiek ci pomogę. Możesz pójść z tym do kogokolwiek, przecież żaden nauczyciel nie odmówi synowi wielkiego Harry'ego Pottera.

Gryfon również podniósł się z ziemi. On także wyglądał na nieco zdenerwowanego, choć ewidentnie starał się trzymać nerwy na wodzy. Jednak Scorpius nie zamierzał dalej o tym dyskutować. Chwycił swoją szatę i ruszył do wyjścia. Potter musiał tu siedzieć do powrotu profesora, on nie.

\- Właśnie dlatego nie chcę iść do żadnego nauczyciela - powiedział, dziwnie speszony Gryfon. - Oni wszyscy znają mojego ojca. Wiedzą, jak zdolnym jest czarodziejem. Nie chcę, by mnie do niego porównywali.

Scorpio już chwytał za klamkę, ale słysząc to, zatrzymał się.

\- Takie jest przekleństwo posiadania "sławnego" ojca - rzucił, nie odwracając się. - Czas się z tym pogodzić. Cokolwiek byś nie zrobił i tak będą cię do niego porównywać.

\- Dlatego proszę ciebie, bo ty to rozumiesz.

Ślizgon miał nieodparte wrażenie, że za motywacją Pottera stało coś więcej, ale w tej chwili nie potrafił tego rozgryźć. Ostatecznie więc westchnął nieznacznie i odwrócił się.

\- Do powrotu Longbottoma została niecała godzina. Nie marnuj mojego czasu.

Potter skinął nieznacznie głową, po czym uśmiechnął się lekko. Dziwny był z niego chłopak.

* * *

Dwa kryształowe kielichy stały na stoliku przed Scorpiusem, kiedy w Pokoju Życzeń testował kolejne zaklęcie. Długo trwało nim zdołał się do niego przygotować i wciąż nie był przekonany, czy zdoła wykonać je poprawnie. Składała się na nie długa, zawiła formuła, a także bardzo precyzyjne gesty ukierunkowane na dwa przedmioty. Co gorsza, całość trzeba było wykonywać w milczeniu, a wszystkie frazy powtarzać w myślach i dbać by nawet jedna poboczna myśl nie zburzyła ciągu zaklęcia. Wymagało to nie tylko maksymalnego skupienia i koncentracji, ale także dobrego panowania nad własnym umysłem.

Ostatecznie odłożył różdżkę, odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał krytycznie na dwa kielichy. Prawidłowo rzucone zaklęcie Proteusza powinno sprawić, że to co stanie się z jednym z nich, znajdzie swoje odbicie w drugim, jednak na pierwszy rzut oka nie widać było w nich żadnej różnicy.

\- Jest chyba tylko jeden sposób by się przekonać czy działa - powiedział do siebie, po czym uniósł jeden z kielichów. Zważył go w dłoni, a potem bez większego wahania, cisnął w pobliską ścianę.

Nagle po Pokoju Życzeń rozniósł się przerażający krzyk. Krzyk Scorpiusa.

* * *

Wybaczcie, ja wiem, że czwarty krąg piekieł jest zarezerwowany dla autorów kończących rozdziały cliffhangerem, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Obiecuję poprawić się w przyszłości (albo i nie ;) ).


	8. Chapter 8

Witajcie ponownie.

Przepraszam za zwłokę, w ramach rekompensaty ofiarowuję wam rozdział nieco dłuższy od poprzednich. Ogólnie zamierzam zmienić nieco sposób updatowania tego fika. Najprawdopodobniej kolejne części będą się pojawiać rzadziej, ale będą obszerniejsze. Dajcie znać która forma bardziej wam odpowiada.

Jak zwykle dziękuję za wszystkie ciepłe słowa i zapraszam do dalszego komentowania.

Ostrzeżenie: opis obrażeń.

* * *

VIII

Scorpio leżał na podłodze w Pokoju Życzeń i starał się oddychać głęboko, by uspokoić tak nerwy jak i żołądek. Zaklęcie Episkey stłumiło nieco ból, ale było stanowczo za słabe w jego wykonaniu, by naprawić obrażenia, zwłaszcza że rzucił je trzymając różdżkę w lewej, teoretycznie mniej wprawnej ręce. Na prawą wolał nawet nie patrzeć, ani najlepiej w ogóle o niej nie myśleć. Wiedział, że nie może odwlekać tego w nieskończoność, ale na razie bezpieczniej było mu leżeć na wznak, patrzeć w sufit i zastanawiać się co poszło nie tak. Musiał gdzieś popełnić błąd, ale jego umysł był zbyt zmącony przez szok i późniejsze zaklęcie leczące, by teraz mógł rozwiązać tę zagadkę.

Z każdą mijającą minutą, czuł jak coraz bardziej zaczyna tracić kontakt z rzeczywistością. Co prawda w większość udało mu się zatamować krwawienie, ale moim to brunatna kałuża obok stopniowo i tak się powiększała. Musiał wstać i działać, jeśli straci teraz przytomność, to z dużym prawdopodobieństwem więcej się nie obudzi. Nikt nie wiedział, że tutaj jest i zapewne aż do jutrzejszego poranka nikt nie zwróci uwagi na jego nieobecność. Nie mógł czekać tak długo.

Ostatecznie przemógł nawracające mdłości i przeniósł spojrzenie na swoją prawą rękę, a raczej to co z niej zostało. Zaklęcie Proteusza zadziałało nadzwyczaj poprawnie, tyle że zamiast roztrzaskać drugi kielich, jego celem stała się kończyna. Teraz od łokcia w dół w bardzo niewielkim stopniu przypominała wcześniejszą część ciała. Skóra odpadała wielkimi płatami, pogruchotane kości w wielu miejscach przebijały się przez mięśnie, a dłoń wyglądała jakby ktoś bardzo skrupulatnie zmasakrował ją tasakiem. Zniknęły gdzieś palce, a reszta zmieniła się w jedną krwawą miazgę.

Widok był na tyle makabryczny, że Scorpiusowi zbierało się na wymioty. Jednak to nie był czas na subtelności. Lewą dłonią chwycił wierzchnią szatę, która leżała na podłodze nieopodal i nie zwracając uwagi na nieprzyjemne wrażenie kontaktu z surowym mięsem, owinął pozostałości prawej ręki. Niemal natychmiast czarna tkanina zaczęła przesiąkać krwią.

Nie miał wyjścia, musiał się udać do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Żadne ze znanych mu zaklęć leczących nie było w stanie naprawić podobnych obrażeń. Później wymyśli odpowiednią wymówkę tłumaczącą powstanie tej rany, teraz musiał zająć się ratowaniem własnego życia, bo ani przez moment nie miał wątpliwości, że jeśli nic z tym nie zrobi, to w końcu umrze albo z utraty krwi, albo na skutek szoku.

Podniesienie się z podłogi było znacznie trudniejsze niż przypuszczał i tylko dzięki temu, że obok stał stół, który posłużył mu za wsparcie, nie przewrócił się zaraz po wyprostowaniu. Trwało dłuższy moment nim opanował zawroty głowy, ale w końcu zdołał zebrać się w sobie. Schował do kieszeni tak różdżkę, jak i swoją książkę, po czym dość niepewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę wyjścia, przyciskając prawą rękę do torsu.

Od Skrzydła Szpitalnego dzieliło go całe sześć pięter i miał szczere obawy czy zdoła tam dotrzeć o własnych siłach, niestety późna pora nie sprzyjała spotkaniu kogoś gotowego pomóc. Jednak kiedy tylko opuścił Pokój Życzeń, natychmiast pożałował ostatniej myśli. Tuż przy wejściu, niemal zderzył się z przechodzącym właśnie tamtędy woźnym. Flich zaklął pod nosem i obrzucił go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, skupiając się zwłaszcza na coraz obficiej ociekającej krwią zawiniętej ręce.

– Proszę, proszę, Malfoy. Miałem nosa, żeby sprawdzić ten korytarz. Ostatnio zbyt często kręcisz się tutaj, a to stanowczo daleko od twojego Dormitorium.

– Nie robię nic...

– Wytłumaczysz się pani dyrektor – warknął starzec i nie słuchając kolejnych wyjaśnień, chwycił Scorpiusa za kark, po czym popchnął przed sobą. Ślizgon był zbyt osłabiony i oszołomiony, by stawić jakikolwiek realny opór. Wiedział jedno – był ugotowany.

* * *

Profesor Minerwa McGonagall była kobietą surową i niezwykle poważną. Na jej twarzy rzadko można było zobaczyć uśmiech, a znacznie częściej gniewny grymas, skierowany najczęściej do hałasujących na korytarzach pierwszaków. Mimo podeszłego wieku lata nie odcisnęły na niej wyraźnego piętna, wciąż chodziła wyprostowana, a jej wzrok był twardy i wręcz przeszywający.

Takim właśnie spojrzeniem obrzuciła Scorpiusa, kiedy weszła do gabinetu. Miała na sobie jedynie koszulę nocną, przykrytą grubym, ciemnym szlafrokiem, najwyraźniej więc szykowała się do snu.

– Co się stało, Malfoy? – zapytała, podchodząc bliżej.

– Złapałem go jak szwendał się na siódmym piętrze – powiedział Flich nim Scorpio zdążył chociaż otworzyć usta. – Zapaskudził całą podłogę, a w kieszeni miał to.

Woźny wręczył dyrektorce książkę Scorpiusa, ta obrzuciła wolumin szybkim spojrzeniem, a potem zwróciła wzrok na Ślizgona.

– Co się stało z twoja ręką?

Po prawdzie nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, ale widząc jej krytyczne spojrzenie, raczej trzeba było założyć, że cokolwiek powie, ona i tak domyśli się prawdy. Zbyt długo była nauczycielką, by nie wyczuć pisma nosem. Dlatego też postanowił milczeć.

– Panie Flich, proszę natychmiast zaprowadzić Malfoya do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i ma tam pozostać dopóki nie wezwę go z powrotem do siebie – zawyrokowała McGonagall.

Scorpio wolał na nią nie patrzeć, aż za dobrze rozumiał, co te słowa oznaczają. Kiedy tylko się wykuruje, zostanie osądzony i skazany, jak na Ślizgona przystało.

* * *

McGonagall zdjęła okulary i odłożyła je na blat dużego, mahoniowego biurka przy którym siedziała. Przetarła dłonią zmęczoną twarz i spojrzała na leżącą przed nią książkę. Był to wolumin, który Flich znalazł przy Malfoyu i który zapewne był przyczyną obrażeń chłopaka. Z pewnością dziecko w tym wieku nie powinno samo próbować podobnych rzeczy, nie bez kontroli i wsparcia kogoś bardziej doświadczonego. Całe szczęście, że skończyło się tylko na rannej ręce, równie dobrze mógł podobne pomysły przypłacić życiem. Co też przyszło mu do głowy, żeby próbować takich zaklęć?

Przelotnie spojrzała na stojącą w narożniku biurka fotografię. Spoglądał z niej jak zwykle spokojny i lekko uśmiechnięty Dumbledore.

– Co ja mam z nim zrobić, Albusie?

Mimo, że piastowała stanowisko dyrektora Hogwartu od ponad dwudziestu lat, czasami miała wrażenie, że nadal brakuje jej przenikliwości jaką posiadał jej poprzednik. On lepiej niż ktokolwiek, umiał rozpoznawać intencje osób z którymi miał styczność. Tylko Dumbledore od początku nie ufał Tomowi Riddlowi, jakby przeczuwając, kim może się stać w przyszłości.

Przeszedł ją nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Dlaczego właśnie w tej chwili pomyślała o Voldemorcie? Czy to dlatego, że wczorajszego wieczoru, kiedy spojrzała na Malfoya, zobaczyła we wzroku tego młodego Ślizgona tyle gniewu i nienawiści?

Próbowała za wszelką cenę odrzucić tę myśl, ale przez całą noc ją prześladowała. Nie trudno było zgadnąć, że chłopak sam próbował opanować zaklęcia, które daleko wykraczały ponad to, co powinien teraz umieć. Nie bez znaczenia był również fakt, że należał do Slytherinu, z którego wywodziło się najwięcej czarnoksiężników.

Czy to możliwe, że tuż pod jej nosem, w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi wyrastał im kolejny mroczny mag? A jeśli tak, to co miała zrobić, żeby temu zapobiec.

Naraz pukanie do drzwi wyrwało ją z rozmyślań. Po chwili do środka wszedł Teodor Willick, obecny nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

– Wzywała mnie pani?

McGonagall skinęła głową i wskazała mu krzesło stojące naprzeciwko biurka. Willick był młodym, ambitnym mężczyzną, który szybko po ukończeniu Hogwartu zdał potrzebne certyfikaty i już w wieku niespełna trzydziestu lat zasiadł wśród rady pedagogicznej. Był w tej chwili najmłodszym nauczycielem, a jednocześnie jego aparycja i zachowanie wzbudzało wręcz niezdrowe zainteresowanie wśród uczennic, co sama dyrektorka uważała za mocno niewłaściwe.

Teraz jednak nie to miało być przedmiotem dyskusji.

– Chciałam cię zapytać o Scorpiusa Malfoya i twoją opinię o nim?

Willick spojrzał na nią nieco zaskoczony, a potem jego wyraz twarzy wyraźnie stwardniał.

– Jest arogancki i krnąbrny, ignoruje polecenia, nie wykonuje zadań na zajęciach, zazwyczaj nie jest również do nich przygotowany. Najczęściej po prostu siedzi gdzieś w ostatniej ławce i zajmuje się rzeczami zupełnie niezwiązanymi z przedmiotem lekcji.

McGonagall pokiwała głową. Po prawdzie nie spodziewała się niczego innego.

– Rozumiem, że jego oceny nie są zadowalające.

Willick zawahał się przez moment.

– Jego średnia jest poważnie zaniżona przez braki prac domowych i aktywności podczas zajęć. Jednak na zaliczeniach praktycznych zawsze osiąga notę co najmniej powyżej oczekiwań.

McGonagall westchnęła nieznacznie. Można było tego oczekiwać. Jeśli Malfoy sięgał po zaklęcia z tamtej księgi, to obecny program Obrony przed Czarną Magią nie stanowił dla niego wyzwania.

– Mogę poznać powody dla których pyta mnie pani o tego chłopaka? Coś przeskrobał?

Zupełnie nie spodobał jej się cień uśmiechu jaki przeszedł po twarzy Willicka, kiedy wypowiadał ostatnie słowa.

– To nie jest przedmiotem naszej rozmowy. Dziękuję za twoją opinię, Teodorze.

Młody nauczyciel skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale ostatecznie pod naporem spojrzenia dyrektorki, podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nim jednak opuścił gabinet, zatrzymał się i odwrócił.

– Jeśli mogę wyrazić swoją prywatną opinię, to uważam, że takich jak Malfoy powinno się usunąć ze szkoły. Nie wnoszą nic prócz fermentu i swoich niezdrowych idei.

– A jakież to idee on przyniósł ze sobą?

– Naprawdę mnie pani o to pyta? Przecież oboje wiemy, kim jest jego ojciec. I wystarczy spojrzeć na niego, by wiedzieć, że niedaleko padło jabłko od jabłoni.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego przeszywająco, ale nic nie odpowiedziała, jedynie nieznacznie skinęła głową, definitywnie kończąc ich rozmowę.

Sama przed sobą nie chciała przyznać, że patrząc na Scorpiusa też miała podobne skojarzenia. Aż za dobrze pamiętała jak dla Draco skończyła się współpraca z Voldemortem i jak blisko było do czynów, które na zawsze przekreśliłyby jego życie. Czy jego syn miał takie same skłonności? A jeśli tak, czy wydalenie go ze szkoły cokolwiek rozwiąże? A może już teraz powinna zgłosić swoje obawy do Ministerstwa? Skrzywiła się na tę myśl, polityka obecnego Ministra Magii wobec wszystkich pośrednio, bądź bezpośrednio powiązanych z Voldemortem, była jasna i jednoznaczna. Z pewnością więc nie mogła postąpić pochopnie.

Kilka minut później znów usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Tym razem jej gabinet odwiedził Leonard Smilthon obecny nauczyciel Eliksirów i jednocześnie opiekun Slytherinu. Był to pewien paradoks trwający od ostatniej wojny, gdyż stojący przed nią, dobiegający sześćdziesiątki mężczyzna nie był nawet Ślizgonem, lecz Puchonem co wyraźnie odzwierciedlało się tak w jego zachowaniu, jak i temperamencie. Wynikało to z faktu, że Ministerstwo definitywnie zabraniało komukolwiek z domu Slytherina pełnić funkcję nauczyciela w Hogwarcie, a co za tym idzie, nie było nikogo wśród rady pedagogicznej, kto mógłby zostać opiekunem tego domu.

Smilthon był człowiekiem dość jowialny, dobrotliwym i nie wchodzącym z nikim w konflikty. Do uczniów podchodził z wielkim sercem i po prawdzie czasami można było mu zarzucić brak bardziej zdecydowanych wymagań, ale z tegoż samego powodu cieszył się dużą sympatią i uczniowie chętnie uczęszczali na jego zajęcia.

Minerwa zawsze zastanawiała się z pewnym przekąsem, czy Severus nie przewraca się w grobie, kiedy widzi, że jego miejsce zajął ktoś taki.

– W czym mogę pomóc, pani dyrektor? – zapytał Leonard, siadając na wskazanym krześle.

– Chciałam cię zapytać, o jednego z twoich uczniów – Scorpiusa Malfoya. Jakie masz o nim zdanie?

– Młody Malfoy? Niewiele mogę ci o nim powiedzieć, bo jest jednym z tych moich uczniów, z którymi nie udało mi się wejść w bliższy kontakt. Wiem, że początkowo, na pierwszym roku był bardzo żywiołowy i równie zaangażowany jak inne dzieciaki, ale z czasem nastąpiła w nim jakaś zmiana. Jest złośliwy i parokrotnie widziałem, że bywa również agresywny w stosunku do innych uczniów, zwłaszcza nie należących do Slytherinu. Co jeszcze? Zazwyczaj trzyma się z dwójką swoich kolegów z pokoju – Karlem Campbellem i młodym Nottem.

– A na twoich zajęciach?

– Nie jest wybitnym uczniem, brakuje mu cierpliwości do warzenia eliksirów i szybko się zniechęca. Jego stosunek do lekcji pozostawia ogólnie wiele do życzenia.

– A czy w ostatnim czasie zauważyłeś coś dodatkowo niepokojącego?

Smilthon zamyślił się na chwilę.

– Wydaje mi się, że od powrotu z przerwy świątecznej wszystkie jego negatywne zachowania przybrały na sile. Często jest nieprzygotowany, odmawia współpracy i dwukrotnie przyłapałem go na spaniu w czasie zajęć.

W tym momencie wszystko ułożyło się w jedną logiczną całość. Najwyraźniej wtedy musiał wejść w posiadanie księgi i zapewne poświęcał wiele ze swojego wolnego czasu, może nawet kosztem snu, by poznać zawarte w niej formuły.

– Poza tym niestety często widzę jak wchodzi w utarczki słowne z Gryfonami – kontynuował mężczyzna. – To zjawisko oczywiście nie dotyczy tylko Malfoya, ale w jego przypadku często przybiera bardzo ostre formy.

McGonagall skinęła głową, przyjmując do wiadomości jego oświadczenie.

– Czy wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty?

Dyrektorka westchnęła nieznacznie.

– Tego jeszcze nie wiem, dopiero próbuję wybadać sprawę.

Nie miała ochoty wyjawiać przy łagodnym Leonardzie jak ciężkie są jej własne przemyślenia.

– Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego. Wiesz, zawsze jak na niego patrzę, towarzyszy mi takie dziwne wrażenie, że jest mu niewygodnie we własnej skórze, jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myśli.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego pytająco, na skutek czego Smilthon zmieszał się nieznacznie.

– Chodzi mi o to, że ten dzieciak stale zachowuje się, jakby chciał być w innym miejscu i czasie, jakby uwierało go, to kim jest. Kilka razy próbowałem z nim rozmawiać, ale niestety nie chciał nawiązać ze mną dialogu. Jest bardzo nieufny.

– Rozumiem, wezmę to pod uwagę. Dziękuję, Leonardzie.

Mężczyzna podniósł się z krzesła, pożegnał uprzejmie i opuścił gabinet.

Dyrektorka wstała od biurka i podeszła do okna. Na zewnątrz rozciągał się pochmurny, wczesnowiosenny krajobraz. Resztki śniegu zmywane były przez drobny, choć rzęsisty deszcz. Kobieta westchnęła ciężko, czując na barkach nie tylko wszystkie przeżyte lata, ale również ciężar spoczywającej na niej odpowiedzialności.

* * *

Scorpio leżał na łóżku w Skrzydle Szpitalnym i bezmyślnie patrzył w sufit. Prawa ręka rwała go niemiłosiernie, a w ustach wciąż czuł smak wszystkich tych paskudnych eliksirów, którymi poiła go pani Pomfrey. Mimo, że od wypadku minęły już niemal dwie doby, to jego stan wciąż pozostawiał wiele do życzenia. Co prawda kości powoli wracały na miejsce i zrastały się, a skóra przestała odpadać płatami, ale ponoć palce odzyska najwcześniej za cztery, pięć dni.

Wszystko to jednak nie miało większego znaczenia, bo nie był nawet pewien czy w ogóle tak długo pozostanie w Hogwarcie. Gdzieś w głębi wciąż tliła się iskierka nadziei, że może sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach, ale w rzeczywistości nie miał złudzeń. Zapewne już teraz dyrektorka wysyłała sowę do Ministerstwa, by otrzymać wytyczne, co powinna zrobić z tak krnąbrnym i niepokornym Ślizgonem. A te mogły być tylko jedne. Znał ryzyko, wiedział, że ta wiedza była dla niego zakazana, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać pokusy.

W pewnej chwili ciszę Skrzydła Szpitalnego zakłócił dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Scorpio spodziewał się zobaczyć panią Pomfrey z naręczem kolejnych eliksirów, ale zamiast tego do środka wszedł Potter. Gryfon rozejrzał się po dość rozległym pomieszczeniu, a potem podszedł do łóżka, na którym leżał Scorpius.

– Nie było cię dziś na Eliksirach – zaczął bez wstępu, uprzedzając nasuwające się w pierwszej kolejność pytanie.

Ślizgon nie musiał również pytać, skąd Potter wiedział, gdzie go szukać, w końcu był szczęśliwym posiadaczem magicznej mapy.

– Co się stało?

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Drobny błąd w sztuce.

– Nie masz ręki.

– A ty charyzmy, ale mnie przynajmniej przejdzie za kilka dni.

O dziwno Gryfon nie odgryzł się, a jedynie uśmiechnął nieznacznie, po czym usiadł w nogach łóżka.

– Powinieneś bardziej uważać, bo następnym razem możesz stracić głowę.

Ślizgon prychnął. Stanowczo wolał nie zagłębiać się w kwestię, że nie miał większych szans na dalsze eksperymenty. Będzie dobrze, jeśli w ogóle pozwolą mu zostać w szkole. Tymczasem co innego go zainteresowało.

– Co tutaj robisz?

Potter wyraźnie się zmieszał i spojrzał w stronę jednego z okien.

– Chciałem sprawdzić, czy nadajesz się by jutro pomóc mi w cieplarni. Parafasola już wykiełkowała i teraz trzeba ją rozsadzać.

– Obawiam się, że tym razem jesteś skazany na samego siebie.

Gryfon skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Tak myślałem – mruknął, po czym wstał z łóżka. – W takim razie kuruj się.

Potter skinął głową i dość pośpiesznie ruszył w stronę wyjścia, odprowadzany czujnym spojrzeniem Scorpiusa. Pośpiech był w pełni zrozumiały, zapewne ostatnie czego Gryfon pragnął, to żeby ktokolwiek zobaczył go odwiedzającego Ślizgona. Choć z drugiej strony zapewne nie przyszedł tutaj, by zapytać się o pracę cieplarni. Potter był naprawdę naiwny, jeśli myślał, że jego zainteresowanie cokolwiek zmienia. Co by nie zrobił i tak dzieliła ich przepaść.

Scorpius nie mógł zresztą zbyt długo zastanawiać się nad tą kwestią, bo chwilę później przyszła pani Pomfrey. Pielęgniarka zaaplikowała mu kolejny eliksir przeciwbólowy, opatrzyła rękę, zawiązała mu ją na temblaku i kazała iść do pani dyrektor. Jego czas się skończył.

* * *

Niewiele pamiętał z poprzedniej wizyty w gabinecie McGonagall, chyba był zbyt oszołomiony bólem i upływem krwi. Teraz zresztą też nie bardzo zwracał uwagę na otoczenie, gdyż jego wzrok skupiony był na surowym, naznaczonym licznymi zmarszczkami, obliczu dyrektorki. Nie podobało mu się spojrzenie kobiety. Było ostre, oceniające i potępiające. Z pewnością w ostatnich dwóch dniach zdążyła sobie już dokładnie wyrobić o nim zdanie i teraz niczym prawdziwy sędzia, wyda sprawiedliwy wyrok. Sprawiedliwy według gryfońskich standardów. Bo przecież Scorpio nie mógł zapomnieć, że poza wszystkim dyrektorka Hogwartu była Gryfonem z krwi i kości, co niemal automatycznie stawiało go na przegranej pozycji.

– Usiądź, Malfoy – odezwała się, wskazując mu krzesło.

Uważając na wciąż obolałą rękę, opadł na spory, kunsztownie rzeźbiony mebel. Wciąż jednak pozostał wyprostowany i nie spuszczał wzroku z kobiety. Nie zamierzał ugiąć się pod jej słowami, jakąkolwiek karę dla niego przygotowała, przyjmie ją z podniesioną głową. Ostatecznie duma była jedną z tych nielicznych cech, których nie zdołali mu jeszcze odebrać.

McGonagall przez chwilę obserwowała go w milczeniu, a potem założyła okulary, które dotychczas leżały obok na wpół zapisanego pergaminu. Następnie sięgnęła po zarekwirowaną księgę i zaczęła ją wertować.

– Zaklęcie Proteusza, tak? – zapytała niespodziewanie.

Scorpius spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, więc dodała.

– To ono spowodowało twoje obrażenia, mam rację?

Chłopak pokiwał nieznacznie głową.

– To dość typowe w przypadku błędów w tym konkretnym zaklęciu. Nie jesteś pierwszym, który źle zdefiniował obiekty objęte czarem. Miałeś wiele szczęścia, że skończyło się tylko na ręce.

Scorpius zacisnął zęby, najwyraźniej postanowiła go jeszcze uszczęśliwić pogadanką na temat niebezpieczeństw związanych z magią.

– Brałem pod uwagę ryzyko – mruknął.

– Czyżby? – Nagle głos dyrektorki stężał. Kobieta wstała z fotela i zaczęła okrążać biurko. – W roku tysiąc dziewięćset pięćdziesiątym czwartym, Rosjanin Alojzy Czostyn w podobny sposób pozbawił się większość narządów wewnętrznych. Uzdrowiciele nie zdołali zrekonstruować wszystkich i po dziś dzień mężczyzna ten nie mówi, nie je, a swoje potrzeby fizjologiczne załatwia przez otwór w brzuchu. W siedemdziesiątym trzecim, Emilia Potwick na skutek pośpiesznie wykonanego zaklęcia Proteusza, straciła dwie trzecie kory mózgowej i dziś znajduje się w Świętym Mungu w stanie wegetatywnym. Tylko w latach osiemdziesiątych zanotowano osiemnaście zgonów związanych z błędnym wykorzystaniem tego konkretnego zaklęcia. Czy naprawdę uwzględniałeś takie ryzyko, Malfoy?

Zadając ostatnie pytanie dyrektorka stanęła tuż przed nim i spojrzała na niego krytycznie. Wbrew wcześniejszym założeniom, nie zdołał utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego i spojrzał w bok, jednocześnie silnie zaciskając pięść lewej ręki. Najwyraźniej nie tylko postanowiła go ukarać, ale jeszcze wcześniej odpowiednio upokorzyć.

– Nie – wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie.

Kątem oka dostrzegł jak McGonagall kiwa głową.

– Właśnie, nie znałeś ryzyka, bo miałeś tylko książkę z formułami, a nie zatroszczyłeś się wcześniej o zdobycie odpowiedniej wiedzy. Zakładam, że uznałeś iż nie jest ci ona do niczego potrzebna. Typowy błąd nowicjusza.

Scorpius doskonale wiedział, że nic co teraz powie i tak nie zmieni jego sytuacji, więc po prostu milczał.

– Wbrew temu co zapewne teraz myślisz, doskonale znam takich jak ty. Stawiasz się wyżej niż inni, uważasz, że ciebie nie dotyczą ogólnie przyjęte zasady, że jesteś ponad tak trywialne kwestie.

Ślizgon nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że McGonagall nie mówi teraz o nim, a raczej z pewnością nie tylko o nim.

– Nie mniej takie podejście bardzo często kończy się w mniej lub bardziej tragiczny sposób. Ty również wykazałeś się skrajną nieodpowiedzialnością i teraz ponosisz tego konsekwencje.

Scorpius ponownie spojrzał w surową twarz dyrektorki. Wiedział, co za chwilę usłyszy i czuł się na to mentalnie przygotowany. Po prawdzie, to przede wszystkim chciał już stąd wyjść, pozbyć się tego uczucia, że jest prześwietlany przez jej spojrzenie. Miał dość wysłuchiwania jej gryfońskich racji.

O dziwo jednak, kiedy popatrzył na profesor McGonagall, ta skrzywiła się nieznacznie, odwróciła wzrok i podeszła do okna. Wyglądała na nieco zmieszaną, zupełnie jakby nie była do końca przekonana o słuszności swoich decyzji... zastanawiające.

– Kiedy zagoi się twoja ręka – zaczęła, nie patrząc w jego stronę. – Do odwołania, w ramach kary, będziesz trzy razy w tygodniu przychodził tutaj po lekcjach.

Chyba pierwszy raz w czasie tej rozmowy Scorpio nie zdołał ukryć zaskoczenia. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, ale kobieta uciszyła go gestem ręki.

– To wszystko. Jesteś na razie wolny, Malfoy.

Ślizgon jeszcze przez moment przyglądał się jej badawczo, a potem wziął głęboki oddech i dbając, by nie urazić ręki, podniósł się z krzesła. Nie zamierzał dziękować, ani okazywać szacunku, którego po prawdzie nie czuł, więc po prostu się odwrócił i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Był przekonany, że McGonagall wyrzuci go ze szkoły, zamiast tego postanowiła dręczyć go transmutacją, dopóki sam nie zrezygnuje. Nie rozumiał tego i to frustrowało go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

– Malfoy, jeszcze jedno – zatrzymała go, kiedy już chwytał za klamkę.

Niechętnie odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, że wyraz twarzy kobiety nieco się zmienił. Wcześniejsza surowość ustąpiła pola ciekawości.

– Mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego od dwóch miesięcy przesiadujesz z Potterem w cieplarni?

* * *

Trzy dni później wyszedł ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego z wyglądającą jak nowa i zupełnie sprawną prawą ręką. Było to o tyle korzystne, że jego zabandażowana ręka budziła spore zainteresowanie i po dziś dzień Zack miał do niego pretensje, iż nie chciał wyjawić mu skąd nabawił się podobnych obrażeń. Może Zachary był jego współlokatorem i najlepszym kumplem w Slytherinie, ale z pewnością Scorpio nie ufał mu na tyle, żeby zdradzać się ze wszystkimi swoimi sekretami.

– O widzę, że przestałeś być jednorękim bandytą – zaśmiał się blondyn, kiedy Scorpius dołączył do pozostałych przy stole w Wielkiej Sali.

– Nie da się zaprzeczyć. Pomfrey wykonała kawał dobrej roboty, nawet nie czuję sztywności w stawach – stwierdził Scorpio, jednocześnie zginając i rozprostowując palce.

– Jak następnym razem postanowisz podlewać Wierzbę Bijącą, to weź ze sobą przynajmniej jakieś grabie do obrony.

– Możesz insynuować do woli i tak nic ci nie powiem.

– Jesteś skończonym draniem. Połowa Slytherinu już obstawiła, co ci się stało. Jeśli nie wyciągnę z ciebie prawdy, to cały zakład pójdzie na marne.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Miałem bliskie spotkanie z magicznym kieliszkiem. Jemu odpadła nóżka, a mnie ręka.

Zachary parsknął śmiechem.

– Jesteś nienormalny. Jeśli już masz zmyślać, to przynajmniej wysiliłbyś się na jakieś wiarygodne kłamstwo.

– A mnie podoba się taka wersja – odezwał się niespodziewanie Karl. – Obstawię taki wariant i zgarnę całą pulę dla siebie.

Zack zamyślił się przez chwilę.

– Ty wiesz, to wcale nie taki głupi pomysł. Przyjacielu, rozumujesz jak prawdziwy Ślizgon – skwitował, klepiąc Karla po ramieniu, a potem zwrócił się w stronę Scorpiusa. – Czyli przyjmujemy za wersję ostateczną, że straciłeś rękę w starciu z czarodziejską zastawą?

Scorpio zaśmiał się, słysząc takie podsumowanie, ale koniec końców pokiwał głową. Prawda i tak nie miała większego znaczenia, przynajmniej dla nich.

* * *

Ślizgon wszedł do oranżerii, gdzie Potter właśnie zamiatał podłogę po skończonej pracy. Widząc go Gryfon skinął głową na powitanie.

Scorpio usiadł na jednym z wolnych krzeseł i spokojnie obserwował.

– Nie musisz już tutaj przychodzić – odezwał się w końcu, kiedy Potter odłożył szczotkę i otrzepał ręce.

– To prawda, profesor McGonagall cofnęła moją karę, ale chciałem jeszcze dokończyć to, czego nie zdążyłem ostatnim razem.

Scorpius prychnął z dezaprobatą. Trzeba być Gryfonem, by dobrowolnie kontynuować własną karę.

– A co z tobą?

Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami.

– Trudno powiedzieć. Mam wrażenie, że chyba nie zamierza mnie już pociągać do odpowiedzialności za to zamieszanie z Krukonami. Zresztą i tak będę kiblować na dodatkowych zajęciach przez większość tygodnia.

– I tak miałeś szczęście.

– Ta... miłosierdzie McGonagall nie zna granic.

Potter spojrzał na niego krytycznie.

– Nie to miałem na myśli. Chodziło mi raczej o twoją rękę. Mogło się skończyć dużo gorzej.

Scorpio westchnął, nie kryjąc irytacji.

– Jeśli ty też zaczniesz mi prawić kazania, to wychodzę.

Potter uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Dyrektorka dała ci wykład.

– Coś w tym sensie – mruknął Scorpius. – Powiedziała, że mogłem skończyć jako warzywo.

– Nieźle. Ale to w sumie w jej stylu. Kiedy ja u niej wylądowałem, stwierdziła, że równie dobrze następne czary mógłbym rzucać trzymając różdżkę w zębach.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się lekko. W sumie to nie wiedział po co tutaj przyszedł, nie musiał już towarzyszyć Potterowi, bo jego kara dobiegła końca z chwilą, gdy Ślizgon został przyciśnięty przez McGonagall. Zresztą w tamtym momencie było mu tak kompletnie wszystko jedno, że nawet nie miał pomysłu na dobre kłamstwo. Wolał także nie zastanawiać się skąd dyrektorka posiadała tę wiedzę, a może wiedziała od początku? Wyglądała na taką, przed którą trudno jest cokolwiek ukryć.

Nie mniej najwyraźniej jakimś szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu, miało mu się upiec, tak wysadzenie Wieży Południowej, jak i samowolka w Pokoju Życzeń. Oczywiście za kilka miesięcy będzie rzygał transmutacją, ale to i tak niewielka cena. A kiedy wszystko przycichnie... nie zamierzał siedzieć z założonymi rękoma.

Tymczasem jednak przyszedł tutaj, wiedziony jakąś niezbyt konkretną myślą. Po prawdzie to przez ten czas zdążył przywyknąć do prac w oranżerii i chyba w jakimś stopniu będzie mu tego brakować. Potter z pewnością nie był najlepszym kompanem pod słońcem, ale jak na Gryfona i tak był bardziej znośny niż większość jego pobratymców. Więc w jakimś stopniu, choć duma nie pozwalała mu tego otwarcie przyznać, jego towarzystwa też będzie mu brakowało.

Widząc, że Potter zabiera swoje rzeczy i szykuje się do wyjścia, sam również wstał i ruszył do drzwi.

– Do zobaczenia na Eliksirach – rzucił Gryfon.

– Jasne – odparł Scorpio i wyszedł z cieplarni.

* * *

Niestety wyleczenie ręki miało też jedną przykrą konsekwencję. Tego samego dnia wieczorem Scorpius znalazł się przed drzwiami gabinetu dyrektorki. Ostatnie na co miał w tej chwili ochotę, to znowu oglądać jej pełną srogości i lat doświadczeń twarz. Co by nie mówić, to w jakimś stopniu czuł przed tą kobietą respekt. Z łatwością potrafiła go rozgryźć i co więcej wydawało się, że nic co dzieje się w Hogwarcie, nie jest w stanie na dłuższą metę umknąć jej uwadze. A ponad wszystko, kiedy Scorpio przemyślał to na spokojnie, musiał przyznać, że w wielu aspektach niestety miała rację. Powinien się lepiej przygotować, nie działać tak pochopnie i lepiej przewidzieć wszelkie możliwe komplikacje. Pod tym względem wiedział, że więcej nie popełni tego błędu w przyszłości. O ile oczywiście dane mu będzie jeszcze kiedykolwiek w czasie nauki tutaj dostać w swoje ręce podobną książkę.

I tak zakrawało na cud, że McGonagall nie posądziła go o jakieś czarnoksięskie próby, ostatecznie był Ślizgonem, więc takie skojarzenie było jak najbardziej na miejscu. A mimo to czuł narastającą frustrację. Jeden błąd i teraz przez długie miesiące zapewne nie dane mu będzie ćwiczyć jakieś przyzwoitej magii. Znowu pozostanie mu tkwienie na nudnych zajęciach i patrzenie jak inni męczą się z opanowaniem nawet prostych czarów.

Nagle przypomniał sobie, jak próbował wyjaśnić Potterowi czemu jego zaklęcie Protego jest wadliwe. Gryfon mimo szczerych chęci, chyba nie do końca ogarniał naturę swoich błędów i opuścił cieplarnie tylko bardziej sfrustrowany. Albo Potter nie ma predyspozycji w tym kierunku, albo ze Scorpiusa taki marny nauczyciel.

Odrzucając jednak te wszystkie rozważania na bok, Ślizgon wziął głęboki wdech i zapukał w drzwi gabinetu. Po chwili szorstki głos McGonagall zaprosił go do środka.

Dyrektorka siedziała przy biurku i, ku zdumieniu Scorpiusa, czytała jego książkę. Kiedy podszedł bliżej spojrzała na niego znad okularów.

– Siadaj, Malfoy – powiedziała, a kiedy spełnił polecenie, pociągnęła dalej. – Zakładam, że Zaklęcie Proteusza nie było pierwszym, które próbowałeś z tej księgi.

Ślizgon niechętnie pokiwał głową.

– Kilka – mruknął, ale kiedy zobaczył krytyczne spojrzenie dyrektorki, szybko się poprawił. – Kilkanaście. – Nagle ogarnęła go frustracja i dalsze słowa wypowiadał z niekrytą już złością. – Od początku tego semestru nauczyłem się z niej dwudziestu trzech zaklęć. Ale co to panią obchodzi? Wymaże mi je pani z pamięci, żebym nie mógł wykorzystać ich do niecnych celów?

Coraz bardziej nie podobało mu się spojrzenie McGonagall, naprawdę zaczął się obawiać, że trafił w samo sedno. Zastanawiał się czy zgodnie z prawem dyrektorka mogła to zrobić, a potem pomyślał, że przecież jego i tak nie ochroni prawo ustanowione przez Gryfonów.

– Jakie to były zaklęcia?

Scorpius z pamięci wymienił nazwy poznanych czarów, czując jak coraz silniej zaciska szczęki. Słuchając go dyrektorka ponownie zaczęła wertować książkę.

– A dlaczego to pominąłeś? – zapytała, kładąc przed nim otwarty tom.

Ślizgon nachylił się, odczytał nazwę, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wiedziałem czym jest Formuła Nortona. Próbowałem znaleźć coś na ten temat w bibliotece, ale nie trafiłem na nic sensownego.

Niespodziewanie McGonagall wstała od biurka i na dłuższą chwilę zniknęła za drzwiami, które prawdopodobnie prowadziły do jej prywatnych kwater. Scorpio nerwowo zaciskał świeżo odzyskane palce, wciąż zachodząc w głowę, co zamierza zrobić dyrektorka. Z pewnością pierwsze założenie, iż będzie tutaj kiblował nad transmutacją było błędne. Co więc miał robić?

Po jakiś trzech minutach McGonagall wróciła do gabinetu, trzymając w ręku kolejny, oprawiony w skórę wolumin, który położyła przed Scorpiusem.

– Strona sto dwudziesta piąta.

Szczerze zaintrygowany, posłuszne wykonał polecenie i po chwili miał przed oczami rozpisaną i szczegółowo objaśnioną nieszczęsną Formułę Nortona.

Nagle poczuł jak coś dziwnie ściska go w dołku. Po prawdzie bał się wyciągać zbyt pochopne wnioski, ale jak inaczej mógł wyjaśnić to, co właśnie miał przed sobą? Przeniósł zdziwione spojrzenie na kobietę.

– Czytaj, Malfoy. Nie mamy całego dnia – dodała McGonagall, ponownie siadając za biurkiem.

* * *

Scorpio leżał na łóżku w Dormitorium i gapił się w sufit. Mimo, że było już grubo po północy, wciąż nie potrafił zasnąć. Po prawdzie wciąż był zbyt zdenerwowany. Choć jeśli miał być szczery sam ze sobą, to bardziej niż zdenerwowanie czuł raczej ekscytację. Taką samą jaką odczuwał w czasie pierwszych wizyt w Pokoju Życzeń.

Kiedy szedł do gabinetu dyrektorki przez myśl mu nie przeszło, ze McGonagall postanowi w ramach tych zajęć dalej uczyć go zaklęć. Jego – Ślizgona i syna śmierciożercy. Było to z całą pewnością pogwałceniem wszystkich obecnie panujących zasad, a przecież Gryfoni z założenia są praworządni. Najwyraźniej jednak dyrektorka postanowiła zignorować wytyczne Ministerstwa i działać zgodnie z własnymi przekonaniami. Co próbowała w ten sposób osiągnąć? I czemu chciała mu pomóc? Szczerze mówiąc, bał się dopytywać o szczegóły, by przypadkiem nie zmieniła zdania.

Nie mógł też nie doceniać zalet nauki z kimś posiadającym tak rozległą wiedzę. W ciągu tych kilku godzin opanował jedno z zaklęć, na którym sromotnie poległ ucząc się samodzielnie. Jak wiele mógłby osiągnąć, korzystając z pomocy McGonagall?

Pytanie tylko czy był gotowy zaufać tej kobiecie i uwierzyć w szczerość jej intencji? Jaki mogła mieć cel w tym wszystkim? Raczej wątpliwe, by interesował ją rozwój osobisty Scorpiusa. Ale w takim razie cóż to było takiego? Czego mogła od niego chcieć? A może po prostu w ten specyficzny sposób próbowała mieć go na oku? Jeśli tak, to dlaczego w takich, a nie innych słowach zakończyła ich rozmowę?

* * *

– _Posłuchaj, Malfoy – powiedziała McGonagall, kiedy zbierał się do wyjścia. – Nie musisz tutaj przychodzić, decyzję zostawiam tobie. Nie chcę jednak więcej słyszeć, że uprawiasz samowolkę gdzieś po kątach._

* * *

Tak, z pewnością chciała mieć go na oku. Najwyraźniej liczyła, że jeśli umożliwi mu naukę u siebie, to on nie będzie próbował niczego na własną rękę.

Czy zamierzał skorzystać z jej propozycji? Cóż, byłby skończonym głupcem, gdyby tego nie zrobił.

* * *

Ps.

To pierwszy rozdział, gdzie pojawia się inny POV niż Scorpius. Przyznaję, że długo wahałam się czy wprowadzać sceny opisane z punktu widzenia McGonagall czy może jednak kurczowo trzymać się tylko opisu zdarzeń śledzonych ze Scorpio. Ostatecznie podjęłam tę rękawicę, co jednocześnie otworzyło furtkę dla innych postaci. Nie mniej to wciąż Scorpio pozostaje głównym bohaterem i jeśli pojawią się jakieś inne POV, to będą to raczej wyjątki potwierdzające regułę.


	9. Chapter 9

Witajcie, przed wami kolejny rozdział mojego dziełka. Przyznaję, że jest w tej części dość duże natężenie rozkmin Scorpiusa, liczę jednak że was nie zanudzi.

Jednocześnie mam gorącą prośbę. Ze statystyk widzę, że regularnie zagląda tutaj całkiem sporo osób, zostawcie po sobie ślad w postaci komentarza. Bardzo ciekawa jestem (chyba jak każdy autor) waszej opinii i tego jak odbieracie tę historię.

Życzę miłej lektury.

* * *

IX

Scorpio siedział po nos zakopany w książkach, które zalegały na niemal całej powierzchni blatu. Zajmował jeden z ostatnich rzędów w czytelni i doszkalał się z zagadnień, które na odchodne poleciła mu sprawdzić profesor McGonagall. Jeśli rzeczywiście zamierzał kontynuować naukę pod jej przewodnictwem, to nie chciał wyjść na ignoranta. Co prawda, nie było to najciekawsze zajęcie na niedzielne popołudnie, ale jako alternatywę miał szachy czarodziejów z Zackiem, bądź obstawianie wyników Quidditcha z Karlem. Ani jedno, ani drugie nie wydawało się rozrywką, nad której brakiem specjalnie by ubolewał.

Biorąc pod uwagę porę dnia, był obecnie jedynym gościem biblioteki i nawet pani Pince gdzieś zniknęła, najwyraźniej stwierdzając, że dla jednego ucznia nie warto tracić niedzielnego popołudnia. Stąd zarówno w przytulnej czytelni, jak i między regałami panowała cisza.

W którymś momencie została jednak zakłócona przez cichy szczęk otwieranych drzwi. Scorpio tylko nieznacznie podniósł wzrok i z trudem stłumił westchnienie irytacji. Do środka wszedł Albus Potter i raczej nie zamierzał czytać książek, bo od razu ruszył w stronę Ślizgona. Przeklęta Mapa Huncwotów, gdziekolwiek się nie zaszyje, drań i tak go znajdzie.

Wsparł ciężką głowę na ręce i obrzucił Gryfona krytycznym spojrzeniem. Ten niestety albo nie dostrzegał, albo nie chciał dostrzec, że nie jest tutaj mile widziany, bo zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed ławką, uśmiechnął lekko i wyciągnął różdżkę.

Zapewne, gdyby ktokolwiek inny wyjął różdżkę w obecności Scorpiusa, ten poczułby się zaniepokojony. Tym razem jednak doskonale wiedział, o co chodzi.

– _Rictusempra –_ wypowiedział zaklęcie w stronę Pottera.

– _Protego!_

Czar Scorpiusa przeszył powietrze i rozbił się o postawioną przez Gryfona tarczę.

– Brawo, opanowałeś podstawowe zaklęcie obronne. Teraz będziesz mógł się obronić, jak ktoś spróbuje wyczarować ci krosty na nosie.

Albus schował różdżkę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Wreszcie jest bezbłędna. Jeśli znowu będę miał z czym problem, to wiem do kogo się zgłosić.

Scorpio pokręcił głową.

– Pisałem się na jednorazową usługę.

Gryfon chwycił jedno z pobliskich krzeseł i usiadł naprzeciwko.

– Czy w twoim pojęciu wszystko musi być transakcją wiązaną?

– Slytherin, pamiętasz?

– Czasami zdarza mi się zapomnieć, na przykład wtedy, kiedy przychodziłeś pomagać mi w cieplarni.

– Miałem w tym swój interes, nie jestem typem dobrego samarytanina.

– Jak tam sobie chcesz.

Potter wzruszył ramionami, zupełnie nieprzejęty komentarzami Scorpiusa. Ślizgon poważnie zastanawiał się, od kiedy Gryfon zaczął tak swobodnie czuć się w jego towarzystwie. Czyżby od dnia, gdy razem byli w Pokoju Życzeń? Cokolwiek miało na to wpływ, Scorpio nie był przekonany, na ile odpowiada mu taki obrót spraw.

– Już nie obawiasz się, że ktoś zobaczy cię w moim towarzystwie? – zapytał, od niechcenia przerzucając kilka stron w książce przed sobą.

Potter pokręcił nieznacznie głową.

– Chyba mam to gdzieś. Staram się nie przejmować nadmiernie tym, kim jest mój ojciec. Hipokryzją byłoby branie pod uwagę kim jest twój. Wolę się skupić na tym, kim ty jesteś. A tak się składa, że ciebie lubię. Jesteś w porządku.

Scorpius uniósł brwi, patrząc na Gryfona niedowierzająco. Po prawdzie nie wiedział, jakby miał to skomentować. Na szczęście nie musiał, bo nagły trzask drzwi wzbudził ich czujność. Obaj spojrzeli w tamtą stronę, ale jedyne, co dane im było dostrzec, to kosmyki rudych włosów, a potem drzwi zamknęły się gwałtownie.

Ślizgon już chciał wstać i wybadać podejrzaną sprawę, jednak Albus powstrzymał go gestem ręki i sam podszedł w stronę wejścia do biblioteki. Gryfon wyjrzał na korytarz, zamienił z kimś kilka słów, po czym otworzył szerzej drzwi i wpuścił do środka niską, drobną dziewczynkę o rudych włosach. W pierwszej chwili Scorpio myślał, że to jakaś kolejna przedstawicielka klanu Weasleyów, ale była zbyt podobna z twarzy do Pottera.

Albus pociągnął ją za rękę w stronę ławki zajmowanej przez Scorpiusa.

– To Lily, moja młodsza siostra – wyjaśnił. – Nie przejmuj się jej dziwnym zachowaniem, strasznie się ciebie boi.

– Wcale się nie boję – żachnęła się dziewczynka. – Po prostu to Ślizgon.

Aha, od razu widać, że to James był autorytetem dla młodej Potterówny.

– Bez obaw, ja nie gryzę – rzucił Scorpio, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Co najwyżej zatruwam innym życie, w końcu jestem wężem.

Lily cofnęła się o dwa kroki i spojrzała z pewnym niepokojem na brata. Potter jedynie nieznacznie pokręcił głową, a potem z powrotem usiadł na krześle, które zajmował wcześniej.

– Nikt nie każe ci tu z nami siedzieć.

Dziewczynka wydęła usta z frustracją i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

– Zostanę – odparła z naciskiem.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko. Jakby jednego Pottera było mu mało.

* * *

Lily Potter, choć drobna i wyraźnie przestraszona, już teraz zdradzała typowe cechy ucznia należącego do Gryffindoru. Nie zamierzała uciec przed nim z krzykiem, lecz zwalczała swój strach i stawała naprzeciwko niebezpieczeństwa z uniesioną głową. Fakt, że tak naprawdę Scorpius nie stanowił dla niej żadnego zagrożenia, nie miał tutaj większego znaczenia. Dla niej był plugawym, podstępnym Ślizgonem, żerującym na naiwności jej brata.

Nie zamierzał jednak przejmować się krytycznym spojrzeniem małej Gryfonki. Znacznie bardziej zainteresowało go coś innego.

– Myślałem, że rude włosy zarezerwowane są dla Weasleyów – powiedział spoglądając w stronę Albusa.

Ten zaśmiał się krótko i skinął głową.

– Lily wdała się w naszą matkę, która pochodzi z tej rodziny. Niestety, charakterek też po niej odziedziczyła.

Dziewczyna chwyciła się pod boki i spojrzała na brata z wyrzutem.

– Podobnie jak mama, mam samych starszych braci. Muszę sobie radzić.

– Chyba zapomniałaś, że mama miała ich sześciu, a ty tylko dwóch.

– Za to jakich! James wystarczy spokojnie za czterech, a ty wcale nie jesteś lepszy.

Nagle, obserwując tę scenę, Scorpius poczuł się bardzo nie na miejscu. To nie powinno go interesować, oni nie powinni go interesować. Żyli po drugiej stronie szklanego muru, w miejscu dla niego niedostępnym. Ich świat był prosty, a życie szczęśliwe. Po co w ogóle tutaj przyszli? Nie potrzebował ich towarzystwa, a tym bardziej zupełnie zbędna była mu wiedza, ilu braci posiadała ich matka. Nic go to nie obchodziło, miał inne, ciekawsze zajęcia. Oni mu tylko przeszkadzali.

Dlaczego więc nie potrafił się zdobyć na kilka szczerych słów, które skutecznie wygoniłyby ich z biblioteki?

– A ty masz rodzeństwo? – zapytała niespodziewanie Lily. Najwyraźniej musiała już nieco opanować wcześniejsze zdenerwowanie, bo jej głos brzmiał prawie neutralnie.

– Nie – odparł Scorpio, a widząc jak dziewczynka już otwiera usta, szybko dodał. – Rodzinna tradycja. Wśród Malfoyów od wieków zawsze był tylko jeden męski dziedzic.

– To... smutne.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć na taką deklarację. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, jakby to było mieć rodzeństwo, nie czuł zresztą takiej potrzeby.

– Przynajmniej mam spokój – rzucił, ukrywając swoje rozterki pod złośliwością.

– I w czasie świąt jesteś sam z rodzicami?

Pytanie Gryfonki natychmiast przywołało wspomnienie jego ostatniej wizyty w domu i tego jak to wtedy wyglądało.

– Zazwyczaj – mruknął, coraz bardziej zirytowany tą rozmową. Naprawdę nie chciał zagłębiać się w swoje życie rodzinne. – Ale to nie ma znaczenia. I tak nie wybieram się w najbliższe święta do domu.

– Zostajesz w Hogwracie? – Tym razem zapytał Albus. – McGonagall ci kazała?

Scorpius miał stanowczo dość. Wstał z krzesła i zaczął zbierać rozłożone książki. Mimo szczerych chęci, nie zdołał w pełni ukryć zdenerwowania, bo jego gesty były bardziej nerwowe niż zwykle.

Zebrał wszystkie tomy na jeden stos i zaniósł je na biurko pani Pince, odprowadzany pytającym spojrzeniem Pottera. Miał ochotę po prostu stamtąd wyjść, ale gdzieś w głębi czuł, że byłby to jawny przejaw tchórzostwa, a tego nie zdzierżyłaby jego duma. Dlatego ostatecznie odwrócił się i spojrzał na parę Gryfonów z nieukrywaną złością.

– Ostatnim razem, kiedy wróciłem na święta, tak pożarłem się z ojcem, że zagroził, iż wyrzuci mnie z domu. Nie mam ochoty dawać mu szansy spełnienia tej groźby.

Miny Potterów były bezcenne, zupełnie jakby nagle spłynęła na nich brutalna rzeczywistość, że nie wszyscy żyją w tak różowym świecie jak oni.

Czując mroczną satysfakcję, Scorpius ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– W takim razie jedź z nami – zawołała za nim Lily.

Ślizgon zatrzymał się w pół kroku i skrzywił z niesmakiem. Wyraźnie usłyszał w głosie Gryfonki coś, czego nigdy nie chciałby usłyszeć w swoim kierunku. W jednej chwili zebrało mu się na mdłości. Zacisnął pięści i wysyczał, nie patrząc w ich stronę.

– Udławcie się waszą litością. Nie chcę jej, tak samo jak nie potrzebuję waszego zainteresowania. Nie potrzebuję nikogo!

Wychodząc, silnie trzasnął drzwiami.

* * *

Zirytowany do granic możliwości, Scorpius nie mógł zasnąć przez długi czas, a kiedy już zdołał, to świt przyszedł nadspodziewanie szybko. Półprzytomny udał się na śniadanie, a potem niemal zasnął na Historii Magii. Nie lepiej było na Wróżbiarstwie, zwłaszcza, że rozłożone w sali poduszki i zapalone kadzidełka skutecznie otępiały resztkę jego zmysłów.

Dopiero, gdy po południu wszedł do lochu, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia z Eliksirów, rozbudził się całkowicie. Kiedy zobaczył pytające spojrzenie Pottera od razu przypomniał sobie, co go wczoraj tak zirytowało. Nie zaszczycił Gryfona dłuższym spojrzeniem, ale przez całe zajęcia miał dziwne przeczucie, że jest obserwowany i w efekcie omal nie przypalił przygotowywanego eliksiru. Całe szczęście, że akurat dziś pracował w parze z Esterą, która zdołała uchronić ich przed totalną katastrofą.

Bardziej wkurzony niż sam chciał przed sobą przyznać, opuścił loch, kiedy tylko skończyli pracę i poszedł bezpośrednio do gabinetu McGonagall.

Była to już czwarta wizyta u dyrektorki i dziś czekała na niego z kilkoma kolejnymi książkami rozłożonymi na biurku. O dziwo, gdy przyszedł po raz pierwszy dobrowolnie, nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną. Najwyraźniej nie brała w ogóle pod uwagę, że mógłby nie skorzystać z jej propozycji. Tamtego dnia przez większość czasu rozważali, które i w jakiej kolejności zaklęcia powinien zacząć poznawać. Wcześniej w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiał i dopiero McGonagall uzmysłowiła mu, że niektóre czary wynikają jedne z drugich, więc odpowiednia kolejność miała kluczowe znaczenie.

Na następnych zajęciach zaczęli przeglądać posiadane przez McGonagall książki w poszukiwaniu pojęć, które Scorpio musiał poznać i opanować nim przystąpią do bardziej praktycznej części. Dziś kontynuował to zajęcie, posiłkując się wiedzą zaczerpniętą z biblioteki.

* * *

Scorpius siedział nad jedną z formuł, a ciszę gabinetu zakłócało jedynie miarowe tykanie antycznego zegara. W pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz trzeci czyta to samo zdanie, a jego myśli dryfują w zupełnie innym kierunku. Cały dzień ciężko było mu skupić uwagę, a teraz osiągnął chyba szczyt rozkojarzenia. Zbyt wiele myśli, zbyt wiele pytań.

Westchnął nieznacznie i zamknął czytaną książkę, zwracając tym uwagę dyrektorki.

– Dlaczego pani to robi? – wypalił, zanim na dobre zastanowił się, czy rozsądnie jest zadawać to pytanie.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego lekko zaskoczona.

– Myślałem, że wyrzuci mnie pani. Zgodnie z założeniami Ministerstwa...

– Czy to by cię powstrzymało? – weszła mu w słowo.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Poza Hogwartem nie mogę czarować.

– W Anglii. W Walii magia jest dozwolona już po ukończeniu piętnastego roku życia, a w Portugalii w ogóle nie ma ustawowych ograniczeń. Musiałabym być naiwna, gdybym założyła, że obostrzenia związane z wiekiem wystarczą.

Czyli jednak miał rację, chciała mieć go na oku. Wolała kontrolować wiedzę, jaką otrzyma, niż pozwolić by działał samodzielnie.

– Ale to nie był najważniejszy powód. Oczywiście konsekwencje samowolki, jak zdążyłeś zauważyć, potrafią być opłakane, jednak nie to było głównym motywem – mówiąc to, McGonagall zdjęła okulary i odłożyła je na otwarty przed sobą tom. – Jesteśmy w Hogwarcie, jako nauczyciel powinnam wspierać pęd do wiedzy, a nie go tłamsić.

– Przypuszczam, że znalazłoby się wielu, którzy nie podzieliliby pani przekonania. A raczej większość uważa, że podobne zasady powinny obowiązywać wszystkich, z wyjątkiem Ślizgonów.

Może nie powinien tego mówić tak otwarcie, ale przecież wszyscy wiedzieli jaka jest rzeczywistość. Od początku nie był traktowany tak samo jak uczniowie z innych Domów.

– Gdyby na moim miejscu był Potter – dodał, nie potrafiąc w pełni zapanować nad nerwami. – Wszyscy przyklasnęliby jego determinacji. W moim przypadku stanowię w ich oczach co najwyżej zagrożenie. Więc proszę mi darować te brednie na temat powinności nauczyciela.

Nie potrafił odszyfrować wyrazu twarzy McGonagall. Nie mniej miał wrażenie, że kobieta przeszywa go spojrzeniem, jakby próbowała zajrzeć do jego głowy. A potem westchnęła cieżko, wstała od biurka i podeszła do okna, gdzie równie czujnym wzrokiem zlustrowała rozświetlony lampami dziedziniec.

– Stoję na stanowisku, że polityka Ministerstwa prędzej czy później może doprowadzić do tragedii. Są przekonani o słuszności swoich działań, ale kieruje nimi strach, a ten nigdy nie jest dobrym doradcą. Tak bardzo obawiają się, że może dojść do powtórki wydarzeń sprzed dwudziestu lat, że to przesłania im zdrowy rozsądek. Najwyraźniej Minister Magii zapomniał o kilku istotnych szczegółach dotyczących tamtych zajść.

Scorpius spojrzał na kobietę pytająco. Coraz bardziej zastanawiało go, do czego dyrektorka zmierza.

– Jakich szczegółach?

Cień gorzkiego uśmiechu pojawił się na twarzy McGonagall, kiedy przeniosła na niego spojrzenie.

– Nikt nie mówi o tym otwarcie i najchętniej wymazano by to z kart historii, ale to właśnie uczeń Gryffindoru odpowiadał za śmierć Jamesa i Lily Potterów.

W jednej chwili przed oczami Scorpiusa stanęło rodzeństwo Albusa, ale szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że McGonagall ma na myśli ich dziadków – zamordowanych przez Czarnego Pana rodziców Harry'ego Pottera.

– Ten sam Gryfon kilkanaście lat później osobiście przyczynił się do odrodzenia Voldemorta i był jednym z najwierniejszych sług. Ministerstwo zapomina również, jak wielką rolę w zakończeniu wojny odegrał Severus Snape, jak ogromną cenę zapłacił za swoje oddanie. Ale o tych kwestiach Minister woli nie pamiętać, bo nie wpisują się w przyjęty schemat.

Scorpio był naprawdę zaskoczony słowami dyrektorki. Nie znał aż tak dokładnie historii ostatniej wojny, ale jemu również nigdy przez myśl, by nie przeszło, że jakiś Gryfon mógł wspierać Czarnego Pana. Widać Ministerstwo osiągnęło swój cel indoktrynacji, skoro nawet jemu trudno było sobie to wyobrazić.

– Wolę myśleć, że świat nie jest czarno–biały, Malfoy – kontynuowała McGonagall. – I jedyne, co powinniśmy tępić to zawiść i nienawiść, bo one są podłożem wszystkich nieszczęść. Potęga Voldemorta wyrosła na nienawiści do mugoli, mugolaków, czarodziei półkrwi i wszystkich tych, którzy nie podzielali jego idei. Był przeżarty przez nienawiść. Myślę, że nienawidził nawet tych, którzy mu służyli.

Nagle dyrektorka westchnęła ciężko i ponownie spojrzała na dziedziniec.

– Może popełniam błąd i może historia będzie mnie za to przeklinać. Mój słynny poprzednik wydawał się znać odpowiedź na każde pytanie, a ostatecznie w tak wielu kwestiach się mylił. Nikt nie jest nieomylny, wszyscy pozostajemy tylko ludźmi.

Scorpio nie odrywał wzroku od kobiety. Czuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku. Nie przypuszczał, że dyrektorka tak otwarcie przyzna się do własnych wątpliwości.

– Nie mam zamiaru zostać kolejnym Czarnym Panem, jeśli tego się pani obawia – mruknął Ślizgon, czując potrzebę powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

McGonagall znowu uśmiechnęła się cierpko.

– Nikt nie planuje takich rzeczy.

Nie wiedział, co miałby na to odpowiedzieć. Czy rzeczywiście to nienawiść pchała go do działania? Czy nie było tak, że próbował udowodnić sobie i innym, że jest lepszy, że może więcej od swoich rówieśników, bo podświadomie gardził nimi? Czy gardził Potterem?

* * *

– AU! – syknął, kiedy Tori ugryzła go w palec, gdy zbyt łapczywie chwyciła kawałek kurczaka.

Scorpio siedział w dość pustym obecnie pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu i z braku lepszych zajęć uczył swoją łasicę kolejnych sztuczek. Po prawdzie jednak jego umysł wciąż analizował słowa McGonagall. Siedział w jej gabinecie aż do godzin wieczornych, rozmawiając zarówno o czasach wojny, jak i tym co obecnie dzieje się w Hogwarcie. Scorpius miał wrażenie, że wiele rzeczy, o których wspominał, były dla dyrektorki czymś nowym. Choć miała świadomość głębokich podziałów między Domami, to chyba nawet ona nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę ze skali tego zjawiska. Oczywiście Ślizgon zapobiegliwie pominął milczeniem swoją utarczkę z Krukonami i ostatnie spięcia z rodzeństwem Potterów, ale i bez tego miał co opowiadać.

Z drugiej zaś strony dowiedział się wielu ciekawych rzeczy na temat wydarzeń sprzed lat. Takich, o których nie przeczyta w podręcznikach historii, i o których niechętnie rozmawiali jego rodzice. Co prawda, dyrektorka nie chciała wypowiadać się bezpośrednio na temat jego ojca, twierdząc, że nie powinna mieszać się w ich rodzinne sprawy, ale i bez tego dowiedział się wielu ciekawych szczegółów, zwłaszcza tych dotyczących Severusa Snape'a. Kto by przypuszczał, że uczucie może mieć tak wielki wpływ na koleje losu.

Koniec końców musieli przerwać swoją dyskusję, gdyż zbliżała się pora kolacji. Wtedy McGonagall zaskoczyła go chyba najbardziej. Myślał, że tak po prostu pożegna go i pójdzie swoją drogą, tymczasem razem wyszli z gabinetu i ruszyli do Wielkiej Sali.

Scorpius naliczył przynajmniej kilkanaście szczerze zdumionych spojrzeń, kiedy inni uczniowie widzieli, jak idzie w towarzystwie dyrektorki. Większość zapewne zakładała, że coś przeskrobał i dlatego teraz jest gdzieś prowadzony przez McGonagall, ale nijak miało się to do faktu, że przez większość drogi wciąż dyskutował z nią na temat rzeczy, które powinien przygotować przed ich kolejnym spotkaniem zaraz po świątecznej przerwie.

Choć nie powinien całej tej sytuacji brać zbytnio do siebie, to jednak musiał przyznać, że przyjemnie było na chwilę znaleźć się pod drugiej stronie barykady, tam gdzie zazwyczaj nie miał wstępu. Zapewne szybko zostanie postawiony do pionu, kiedy jutro pójdzie na zajęcia. Już słyszał te ukradkowe komentarze na temat jego niespodziewanej komitywy z dyrektorką. Nie uchroni go to przed nieprzyjemnościami, ale przynajmniej zasieje nieco fermentu w umysłach tych, którzy mają go za śmiecia.

Nagle ciszę pokoju wspólnego zburzyło wejście Karla i Zacka, którzy niemal od razu dopadli do Scorpiusa.

– Ej, słyszałem, że dorwała cię McGonagall. Co zrobiłeś? – zapytał blondyn, siadając na krześle naprzeciwko.

– Nic czym chciałbym się chwalić – odparł Scorpio, rzucając Tori ostatni kawałek mięsa.

– Oj, dałbyś spokój, bo w szkole aż huczy od plotek.

Scorpius wywrócił oczami, a potem spojrzał na współlokatora z niekrytą ciekawością.

– I co takiego mówią?

– Większość to jakieś totalne brednie, ale te bardziej realne sugerują, że profesorka przyłapała cię na próbie otrucie Flicha lub podwędzenia jakiegoś eliksiru ze składziku Smilthona.

– Niektórzy twierdzą – dodał od siebie Karl, który usiadł na dywanie tuż koło kominka. – Że chciałeś się dostać do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Najwyraźniej ktoś zauważył, że ostatnio dużo przesiadujesz w bibliotece.

Scorpius podrapał się po głowie, wyobraźnia niektórych rzeczywiście potrafiła zaskoczyć. Zastanawiał się jednak, na ile w jego interesie leży ujawnienie prawdy. Nie było wątpliwości, że jeśli wygada się przed Zacharym, zaraz o wszystkim będzie wiedział cały Slytherin. Niestety, jego kumpel był straszną gadułą.

– Smilthon nakablował, że olewam Eliksiry – skłamał bez zająknięcia. – Więc zostałem wezwany na dywanik, by usłyszeć pogadankę na temat odpowiedzialnego podejścia do edukacji.

Zachary parsknął śmiechem.

– To też jakieś osiągnięcie. Musiałeś się bardzo starać, żeby stary Smilthon pofatygował się aż na samą górę.

– Wybacz, że moje dokonania są tak marne w porównaniu do snutych domysłów – skwitował, po czym przeciągnął się nieco teatralnie. – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja idę spać.

Wstał, zagwizdał na Tori i ruszył w stronę Dormitorium. Zack najwyraźniej nie zamierzał iść w jego ślady, bo chwycił wieczorne wydanie Proroka i rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu. Tymczasem, chwilę później za Scorpiusem poszedł Karl.

Przez dłuższy moment szykowali się do snu w ciszy, aż w końcu jego kolega usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

– Kiedyś Zachary nie wytrzyma i ci przyłoży.

Scorpio popatrzył na niego szczerze zaskoczony.

– Naprawdę uważasz nas za takich kretynów? Obaj doskonale wiemy, że stale karmisz nas kłamstwami. Teraz również.

– Gdyby Zack umiał trzymać język za zębami, może byłbym skłonny mówić mu więcej prawdy.

Irytacja wyraźnie odmalowała się na twarzy Karla.

– To mu to powiedz zamiast ściemniać. Trzymamy się razem od pierwszego roku, ale stale mam wrażenie, że nasza obecność tylko ci przeszkadza. Jeśli nie chcesz naszej przyjaźni, wystarczy powiedzieć. Przecież nikt cię nie zmusza.

Przyjaźń? Ani Karla, ani tym bardziej Zacharego nie uważał za przyjaciół. Byli tylko jego współlokatorami, zapychaczami wolnego czasu, nikim więcej.

– Chyba trochę dramatyzujesz – rzucił, kładąc się na łóżku. – Jestem Ślizgonem, kręcenie to moja druga natura.

Karl zaśmiał się nieznacznie, ale było to tak sztuczne, że nikt by mu nie uwierzył. Mimo tego nic więcej nie dodał i sam również położył się na łóżku, ostentacyjnie plecami do Scorpiusa.

* * *

Scorpio przez długi czas leżał wśród ciszy ich pokoju i rozmyślał nad rzeczami, które dziś usłyszał. Matka kiedyś powiedziała o nim, że potrafi mieć w pogardzie wszystko i wszystkich. Wtedy nie wziął na poważnie jej słów, ale teraz szczerze musiał przyznać, że chyba miała sporo racji. Rozwijał swój magiczny dar nie dla poczucia samodoskonalenia, lecz by udowodnić innym, że jest od nich lepszy. Ci, którzy uważali go za przyjaciela, otrzymywali od niego jedynie kłamstwa i brak wzajemność, a ci którzy próbowali go poznać i zrozumieć, nacinali się na jego gniew i wrogość.

Jeśli tak na to spojrzeć, to był skończonym dupkiem, od którego najlepiej trzymać się z daleka. Musiał sobie jednak odpowiedzieć na podstawowe pytanie: czy mu to przeszkadza? W dzieciństwie nigdy nie był samotnikiem, to Hogwart sprawił, że odsunął się od wszystkich, w obawie przed narażeniem na atak. Tak było bezpieczniej, zaufać, zaprzyjaźnić się to jednocześnie wystawić się na zagrożenie.

Przyjaźń nie kojarzyła mu się z czymś pozytywnym. Raczej z koniecznością pokazania drugiej osobie swoich słabości. To tak, jakby dawać komuś do ręki nóż i liczyć, że ten nie wbije go tam, gdzie zaboli najbardziej. A co ma go powstrzymać? Jakieś przekonanie, że jesteś dla niego ważny? Stanowczo Scorpius nie chciał się pakować w coś takiego.

Z drugiej jednak strony McGonagall, choć była pełna wątpliwości, postanowiła mu zaufać i musiał przyznać, że to było… hm… miłe. Poczucie, że ktoś dostrzega w tobie nie tylko to, co najgorsze, było budujące. Ona mu zaufała, jednocześnie niejako prosząc go, by on również zaufał jej, co zrobił tak podświadomie, że nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał. Bo nie dało się tego inaczej nazwać jak zaufaniem. Ani przez moment nie zakładał, że dyrektorka może planować jakiś podstęp, że jej działania, jej propozycja, są skierowane przeciwko niemu. Niemal z góry założył, że kierują nią szlachetne pobudki i w efekcie pozwolił sobie na nieostrożność.

Kiedy teraz o tym myślał, to przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Będąc na zajęciach u McGonagall, pozwoli dojść do głosu tej części swojej osobowości, która była szczera, pochłonięta chęcią zdobywania wiedzy, w której wciąż płonęła iskra gotowa do podejmowania nowych wyzwań. Ta która była najbardziej bezbronna.

Jak łatwo dyrektorka mogłaby wykorzystać zdobytą wiedzę przeciwko niemu, kiedy tak kompletnie się odsłonił? Jasno pokazał jej, że zależy mu na pozostaniu w Hogwarcie, że chce się rozwijać, że wcale nie jest dla niego obojętne, gdy uczniowie z innych Domów nim gardzą. I choć nie powiedział tego otwarcie, to przecież nie była głupia. Kiedy zrzucił swoją maskę obojętności, z pewnością nie trudno było dostrzec, jak łatwo go dotknąć i skrzywdzić.

Czy jednak choć przez moment brał pod uwagę, że McGonagall to zrobi? Absolutnie, nie.

Wręcz przeciwnie, ona również wystawiła się na cios. Zawierzyła, że zdobytej wiedzy Scorpius nie wykorzysta w niewłaściwym celu. I choć wątpił, by zdołał w pełni powstrzymać pokusę, to wiedział, że zrobi wiele, by nie zawieść jej oczekiwań.

A czy Karl właśnie nie zrobił czegoś podobnego? Ze wszystkich znanych im sposobów wybrał ten, który najmniej pasował do ucznia Slytherinu – szczerość. Otwarcie powiedział, co myśli o postawie Scorpiusa, i że zarówno on, jak i Zachary źle czują się z tym, iż gardzi ich przyjaźnią. To było swego rodzaju ultimatum, co prawda sprytnie odłożone w czasie, ale jednak ultimatum. Albo zdecyduje się im zaufać i pozwoli im zajrzeć w zakamarki swojego życia, albo zostanie sam. I zapewne nie miał zbyt wiele czasu do namysłu.

Kiedy tak o tym wszystkim rozmyślał, przed oczami stanęła mu jego ostatnia rozmowa z bibliotece z rodzeństwem Potterów. Tam, choć dość przypadkowo, również się odsłonił. Powiedział o kilka słów za dużo, pozwolił, by dostrzegli, że nie jest tak zadowolony ze swojego życia, jak twierdzi. Zauważyli to niemal natychmiast i odpowiedzieli w nader gryfoński sposób – wyciągając w jego stronę rękę. A on… cóż, nie na żarty się tego przestraszył. Szybko odzyskał zwykłą postawę i odegnał ich jak na Ślizgona przystało. Przecież nie chciał, nie potrzebował ich litości, współczucia, a tym bardziej przyjaźni… prawda?

* * *

Kiedy obudził się rano, zobaczył, że jego współlokatorzy już nie śpią. Karl ubierał szatę, a Zack właśnie wrócił z łazienki owinięty w ręcznik. Musiał długo nie spać w nocy, skoro ostatecznie zasnął tak twardo, że nie zbudziły go odgłosy kręcących się po pokoju chłopaków.

Przeciągnął się i usiadł na łóżku, opierając ręce na kolanach. Jeszcze walczył z ostatnimi wątpliwościami, ale w końcu wziął głęboki wdech i wypali.

– McGonagall uczy mnie zaklęć.

Obaj Ślizgoni spojrzeli na niego zaskoczeni. Zapewne bardziej zdziwieni faktem, że tym razem postanowił otwarcie powiedzieć im prawdę, niż samą jej treścią.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał w końcu Zachary, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami, a na usta cisnęło mu się przynajmniej z dziesięć różnych odpowiedzi, z których żadna nawet nie leżała blisko prawdy. Jeśli jednak miał się trzymać wcześniejszych decyzji, to musiał przełknąć wszystkie kłamstwa i powiedzieć to, co przychodziło mu z największym oporem.

– Pamiętasz jak wylądowałem w Skrzydle Szpitalnym prawie bez ręki? Był to skutek źle wykonanego zaklęcia Proteusza.

– Żartujesz? Naprawdę próbowałeś to zrobić? – odezwał się Karl. – Takie rzeczy zdają na Owutemach.

– Tak, wiem, trochę mnie poniosło. Miałem pecha, bo trafiłem na Flicha i z jego pomocą bezpośrednio do McGonagall. Ta od razu domyśliła się, co robiłem. Myślałem, że wywali mnie na zbity pysk, tymczasem ona zaproponowała, że będzie mi udzielać korepetycji po lekcjach, jeśli tylko przestanę przeprowadzać podobne próby samodzielnie.

Obaj jego współlokatorzy patrzyli na niego co najmniej niedowierzająco. Skrzywił się nieznacznie i wstał z łóżka.

– Chcieliście prawdy, oto ona – powiedział, podchodząc do nich. – Nie jest specjalnie interesująca. Niestety, nie planuję kolejnych przekrętów, nie prowadzę obecnie też z nikim wojny podjazdowej, więc nie macie co liczyć na kolejne fajerwerki z mojej strony. Nie mam teraz na to czasu. Jestem tylko nudnym Ślizgonem, który czas spędzony w szkole poświęca na naukę. Musicie być rozczarowani.

– Ja to raczej tkwię w szoku – odezwał się Zack. – Zawsze myślałem, że masz głęboko w dupie takie rzeczy. Stwarzałeś wrażenie, jakbyś był tutaj za karę.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

– Dbam o pozory. Im mniej inni wiedzą o mnie, tym lepiej. Dlatego proszę, byście zachowali to dla siebie, nie potrzebuję dodatkowych plotek.

Blondyn również się uśmiechnął, po czym podszedł i klepnął go w ramię.

– Spoko. I tak nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach, by nam nie uwierzył.

Scorpius wiedział, że to nie cała prawda, którą był im winny, ale w tej chwili nie był gotowy na dalsze zwierzenia. Rewelacje na temat McGonagall muszą na razie zadowolić ich ciekawość. Może kiedyś zdecyduje się, by wyjawić im, co łączy go z Gryfonami i czemu odpowiada za zniszczenia w Wieży Południowej. Jednak z pewnością nie dzisiaj.

* * *

Gdzieś w głębi, jakiś podstępny głosik stale mu podpowiadał, że bardzo pożałuje podjętych decyzji. Ludzie, zwłaszcza ci z innych Domów, nie zaakceptują takiego Scorpiusa Malfoya. Będą doszukiwać się jakiegoś podstępu i oskarżać go o oszustwo. I może będą mieli rację. Bo czy można zmienić swoje nastawienie w ciągu jednej nocy? Jak bardzo on sam musiał siebie przekonywać, że wie co robi i nie obawia się konsekwencji? Jeśli raz się odsłoni, nie będzie odwrotu i przyjdzie mu mierzyć się ze wszystkimi następstwami.

Ale Scorpio nie był tchórzem i nie zamierzał cofnąć raz podjętej decyzji, nawet jeśli w przyszłości miałby za nią gorzko zapłacić. Ile w przeszłości podjął błędnych wyborów? Jeśli to był jeden z nich, no cóż... trudno, trzeba będzie z tym żyć.

Świadom tego wszystkiego, kiedy tylko zjadł obiad, wstał zdecydowanie, wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył w poprzek Wielkiej Sali wprost do stołu zajmowanego przez uczniów Gryffindoru. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że z każdym jego krokiem, rozmowy tam nieco cichną, a kiedy zatrzymał się tuż obok, zapanowało niemal całkowite milczenie. Starał się nie analizować utkwionych w nim spojrzeń, bo aż za dobrze wiedział, co tam zobaczy. Zamiast tego popatrzył na nieco zaskoczonego Albusa, który w towarzystwie Rose Weasley odrabiał pracę domową. Ta ostatnia zmierzyła go bardzo dziwnym, choć o dziwo, niezbyt wrogim spojrzeniem. Raczej była po prostu czujna, spodziewając się ewentualnego ataku.

– Możemy pogadać na osobności? – zapytał, patrząc bezpośrednio na Pottera.

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że Gryfon nie postanowi akurat teraz wchodzić z nim w potyczki słowne. I bez tego czuł się niczym owieczka rzucona miedzy lwy. Na szczęście łagodna natura Albusa jak zwykle zwyciężyła, bo jedynie skinął głową i podniósł się.

– Zaraz wrócę – rzucił w stronę rudej Gryfonki.

Odprowadzani zdziwionymi spojrzeniami niemal wszystkich obecnych w Wielkiej Sali, wyszli na korytarz. Tutaj, na szczęście, nie było nikogo, więc nie musieli się specjalnie oddalać. Scorpius stanął przy schodach prowadzących na piętro i wspierając się plecami o balustradę, skrzyżował ręce na piersi, po czym spojrzał na Pottera. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że przyjdzie mu powiedzieć podobne słowa w stosunku do jakiegokolwiek Gryfona.

– Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem w bibliotece. Oberwało wam się przez moją frustrację.

Albus przez chwilę patrzył na niego dziwnie, a potem jego wyraz twarzy nieco złagodniał.

– Zdążyłem już przywyknąć, że rzadko mówisz cokolwiek miłego – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Poza tym, to nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać tylko Lily.

– Akurat ty byłeś w okolicy, zresztą jakbym podszedł do grupy pierwszorocznych Gryfonek, to uciekłyby z krzykiem – odparł i nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać, uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. – Ale spoko, kupię jej lizaka na zgodę.

Słysząc to, Albus roześmiał się już całkiem otwarcie.

– Może tego po niej nie widać, ale wydrapałaby ci oczy. Jest strasznie przeczulona na punkcie bycia najmłodszą.

– Dobrze wiedzieć – mruknął Scorpio, z nieznacznie złowieszczą nutą w głosie.

Nagle Potter nieco spoważniał.

– Jak coś, to propozycja jest dalej aktualna.

– Jasne, bo to taki cudowny pomysł.

– A co w nim złego?

Scorpio prychnął, słysząc to pytanie.

– Mam wymieniać w kolejności alfabetycznej?

Potter pokręcił głową, podszedł do schodów i usiadł na trzecim stopniu od dołu.

– Chyba trochę przesadzasz.

– Czyżby? – Scorpius obrzucił Gryfona krytycznym spojrzeniem. – Chyba zapomniałeś, że w przeszłości nasi ojcowie omal się nie pozabijali. Naprawdę uważasz, że jako Ślizgon z krwi i kości, byłbym mile widziany w twoim domu wypełnionym byłymi i obecnymi Gryfonami? Wybacz mój brak przekonania, wolę zostać w Hogwarcie.

Nie podobał mu się wyraz twarzy Albusa. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie podstępności z jego strony.

– Raczej się boisz.

– Nawet nie próbuj prowokować mnie w ten sposób.

– Nie zarzucam ci tchórzostwa, w końcu przed momentem stanąłeś sam naprzeciwko połowy Gryffindoru. Uważam, że boisz się z nami pojechać, bo jeszcze zauważysz, że wcale tak bardzo się nie różnimy. Ja z pewnością nie jestem chodzącym przykładem męstwa i odwagi, a ty nie jesteś takim draniem, za jakiego próbujesz uchodzić.

– Skąd tyle pewności u ciebie?

Albus wciąż pozostawał nadspodziewanie spokojny.

– Mam je od dawna. Co do pierwszego, to w sumie od dnia, kiedy wstąpiłem do Hogwartu. Czasami myślę, że nie wylądowałem w Hufflepuffie tylko dlatego, że mam na nazwisko Potter. W drugiej kwestii – zrozumiałem to tamtego dnia w Hogsmeade.

Scorpius poczuł, jak po plecach przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Kiedy Gryfon odwrócił wzrok i pociągnął dalej dziwnym tonem, Ślizgon miał nieodpartą ochotę odwrócić na pięcie i wycofać.

– Widziałem, co się wtedy wydarzyło – mówił dalej Potter. – Najpierw zobaczyłem, jak idziesz w stronę Wrzeszczącej Chaty, a potem jak pomagasz tamtej dziewczynie. Powinienem coś wtedy zrobić, ale kompletnie mnie sparaliżowało. Obserwowałem, jak cię katują i nie zrobiłem nic, żeby...

– Spraliby cię tak samo, jak mnie – wszedł mu w słowo. Stanowczo miał dość tej rozmowy, a tym bardziej słuchania podobnych zwierzeń. Czuł się źle i bardzo niezręcznie, a jeśli za chwilę Albus zacznie go przepraszać, to chyba go zemdli. – Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś. Zrobiłem tam, co zrobiłem i liczyłem się z konsekwencjami. Sam się w to wpakowałem, a potem także samodzielnie rozprawiłem się z tymi draniami. No, może dołożyłeś do mojej zemsty swoje trzy grosze. To, co zrobiłem wtedy w Hogsmeade nie było przejawem odwagi, raczej idiotycznej głupoty. Nie mieszając się, udowodniłeś co najwyżej, że masz więcej zdrowego rozsądku ode mnie.

Potter uśmiechnął się cierpko, słysząc te słowa.

– Moja ciocia, mama Rose, zawsze twierdzi, że odwagę od głupoty dzieli bardzo cienka granica.

Scorpius skinął głowa na zgodę.

– To musi być z niej mądra kobieta.

– Najmądrzejsza – niespodziewanie odezwał się dziewczęcy głos za nimi.

Obaj spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli stojącą nieopodal Rose. Gryfonka patrzyła na nich wyzywająco, trzymając się pod boki.

– Tyle czasu cię nie było, że przyszłam sprawdzić, czy nie leżysz tutaj spetryfikowany.

– Da się załatwić – mruknął Scorpius.

– Zawsze jesteś taki sympatyczny czy tylko przy Gryfonach?

Uczeń Gryffindoru używający sarkazmu, to dopiero ciekawa kombinacja. Do tej pory Scorpio uważał, że to cecha dla nich kompletnie niedostępna. Może jednak Albus miał nieco racji, twierdząc, że wcale nie tak dużo ich różni.

– Sympatyczny, to moje drugie imię.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i prychnęła na to oświadczenie. Potem jednak spojrzała na niego dziwnie przenikliwym wzrokiem.

– To jak? Jedziesz z nami?

Scorpius przeczesał włosy dłonią, czując, że powoli traci cierpliwość, ale nim zdążył odbić jej pytanie, przez umysł przeszła mu nader niebezpieczna myśl. Odezwał się, zanim zdołał zdusić ją w zalążku.

– Tak.


	10. Chapter 10

Witajcie, przed wami kolejna część mojej historii. Dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa, które bardzo motywują mnie do pracy. Jak zapewne się domyślacie ten rozdział poświęcony będzie wizycie u Potterów, ponieważ jednak wyszedł mi niesamowicie długi (około 14 tys słów), podzieliłam go na dwie części, z których pierwszą wam prezentuję.

Zapraszam do lektury. Betowała bravocado.

* * *

X

Dobra, padł na rozum. Przegrzało go na zimowym słońcu, albo w czasie ostatniej wizyty w Hogsmeade przesadził z kremowym piwem. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia. Po prostu nie potrafił przyjąć do wiadomości, że będąc przy zdrowych zmysłach, w pełni poczytalny i świadom tego, co mówi i robi, mógł przystać na tę propozycję. Na zgniłą brodę Merlina, w co on się wpakował? I to zupełnie dobrowolnie. Przecież to jakieś porąbane szaleństwo!

Przez cały następny dzień próbował wymyślić jakiś sensowy sposób, by wyjść z tego z twarzą. Nie mógł tak po prostu wycofać się, byłby to jawny przejaw tchórzostwa, do którego nigdy nie przyznałby się przed Gryfonami. Przed samym sobą nie chciał się do niego przyznać, choć perspektywa spędzenia niemal tygodnia w domu Potterów przyprawiała go o nieustanne dreszcze. Mimo, że starał się robić dobrą minę do złej gry, to po prawdzie bał się przeraźliwie i wieczorem, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jutro opuszczą Hogwart, naprawdę zwątpił we własną odwagę.

Przez większość nocy przewalał się po łóżku, żeby w końcu, gdzieś koło trzeciej nad ranem, dojść do wniosku, że może wycofanie się nie jest takim głupim pomysłem. Przełknie jakoś własną dumę. Mimo wszystko, lepiej być tchórzem przez kilka minut niż masochistą przez tydzień. Dopiero to postanowienie, choć gorzkie, pozwoliło mu zasnąć.

Kiedy z samego rana szedł do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, był zdeterminowany by odkręcić ten absurdalny pomysł. Jednak, kiedy wszedł do środka i spojrzał w stronę stołu Gryffindoru, jakoś stracił cały wcześniejszy zapał. Albus siedział w towarzystwie swojego rodzeństwa i Rose. Rozmawiali o czymś z przejęciem, uśmiechnięci i zadowoleni z siebie. Teraz już zupełnie poczuł się jak ostatni tchórz, ale nie miał odwagi, by tak po prostu do nich podejść. Zupełnie tak, jakby dzielący ich szklany mur w jednej chwili urósł do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. Oni żyli w świecie, do którego on nie miał wstępu. Tylko czy rzeczywiście? Czy właśnie nie zaprosili go na swoją stronę? Czy mógł przez własny strach zmarnować taką... szansę?

Od kiedy przybył do Hogwartu, wszyscy dają mu do zrozumienia, że jest groszy, tymczasem właśnie młodszy z Potterów chciał dać mu możliwość udowodnienia, że wcale tak nie jest. Tak samo, jak zrobiła to McGonagall. Jej wyciągniętej ręki nie odtrącił. Czy z Albusem nie powinien postąpić podobnie?

Ostatecznie więc ruszył w stronę stołu Slytherinu, pośpiesznie zjadł śniadanie, a potem podbiegł do sowiarni. Napisał list do matki, w którym wyjaśniał, że nie przyjedzie na święta do domu i że spędzi je u rodziny kolegi. Na wszelki wypadek przemilczał informację, o którego "kolegę" chodziło. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że rodzice nie wyciągną zbyt daleko idących wniosków.

Potem wrócił do Dormitorium, zebrał kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy i wyszedł, nim ze śniadania wrócili Karl i Zachary. Nie zamierzał teraz z nimi rozmawiać, ostatnio i tak miał dziwną manierę szczerości. Jeszcze z rozpędu wygadałby im za dużo, a stanowczo podobna sensacja nie była mu teraz potrzebna.

Zobaczył ich dopiero, kiedy wsiadali do powozów, którymi mieli zostać odwiezieni do Hogsmeade. Na szczęście, zdołał usiąść koło Estery i dwójki starszych Ślizgonów, więc przynajmniej na razie miał z głowy gadatliwych współlokatorów.

* * *

– Jakiś nerwowy jesteś? – zapytała niespodziewanie Estera, kiedy byli w połowie drogi.

– Wydaje ci się. Źle spałem – odburknął, nie patrząc w jej stronę. Mimo to, dostrzegł jak wzruszyła ramionami.

– Zazwyczaj z tego powodu nie unikasz swoich kumpli.

Czasami naprawdę wkurzała go przenikliwość tej Ślizgonki. Niewiele mówiła, ale zdawała się dostrzegać dużo więcej niż pozostali.

– Mam swoje powody.

– Domyślam się. Połóż się w pociągu i udawaj, że odsypiasz, to dadzą ci spokój.

Scorpio spojrzał w jej stronę. O dziwo, ona najwyraźniej nie zamierzała pytać o powody jego zdenerwowania. Wcześniej tego nie dostrzegał, ale teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Estera udziela mu wsparcia, choć przecież nic ich nie łączyło i nigdy jej o to nie prosił.

– Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Masz w tym jakiś cel?

– Jak każdy – odparła enigmatycznie, po czym wyciągnęła z torby książkę ("Eseje spod Bijącej Wierzby – hogwarcka mitologia założycielska"), dając mu jasno do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza kontynuować tej rozmowy.

Jeszcze przez moment przyglądał się jej badawczo, a potem spojrzał przed siebie, gdzie na horyzoncie już rysowały się spiczaste dachy Hogsmeade.

* * *

Ostatecznie poszedł za radą Estery, co w sumie okazało się bardzo skuteczne. Co prawda Zack i Karl znaleźli go szybko, ale widząc, że drzemie wyciągnięty na siedzeniach, po prostu usiedli obok i zaczęli między sobą dyskutować o pomysłach na najbliższe dni spędzane w domu.

Tymczasem on z każdą kolejną minutą czuł coraz wyraźniej, jak coś ściska mu boleśnie żołądek. Wiedział, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu na opanowanie nerwów i ogarnięcie sprzecznych emocji. Zegar wydawał się tykać nieubłaganie.

Nagle ostre stukanie w szybę drzwi zwróciło uwagę całej trójki. Scorpius uniósł powieki i prawie się zakrztusił. Na korytarzu stał James Potter. Gryfon gestem głowy dał mu znać, by wyszedł z przedziału.

– A ten tu czego? – żachnął się Zack.

Tyle w temacie konspiracji. Scorpio jęknął nieznacznie i stanął na nogi.

– Ja się tym zajmę – mruknął i nim którykolwiek ze Ślizgonów zdołał go powstrzymać, otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na korytarz.

Obrzucił Pottera niezbyt przychylnym spojrzeniem. Domyślał się, że tylko z jednego powodu Gryfon mógł się tutaj pofatygować. Zapewne chciał wymusić na nim odwołanie wszystkiego. Może obaj byliby szczęśliwsi?

James stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma na piersi i również mierzył go badawczym spojrzeniem.

– Czego chcesz? – rzucił Scorpius, przerywając przedłużającą się ciszę.

– To raczej ja powinienem zadać to pytanie.

Chyba pierwszy raz Potter odezwał się do niego w normalny sposób. Wcześniej zawsze pełno było w nim gniewu i nienawiści, teraz jednak pozostawał względnie spokojny.

– Nie prosiłem się o to. Jeśli ci to przeszkadza...

– Nie przeszkadza, co najwyżej martwi. – Spojrzenie Pottera wyraźnie stwardniało. – Albus to mój młodszy brat i odpowiadam za niego. On ci ufa, nawet jeśli jest to w sprzeczności ze zdrowym rozsądkiem. Natomiast ja nauczyłem się ufać jego intuicji. Nie wiem, co w tobie dostrzegł, ale mam nadzieję, że to jest wystarczające, by żaden z nas tego nie żałował.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się cierpko.

– Jestem wężem wpełzającym do jaskini pełnej lwów, więc to raczej ja powinienem się obawiać, nie wy. Wiem, że moje słowo nie ma dla ciebie wartości, ale nie planuję niczego podstępnego, nie zamierzam też zaszkodzić Albusowi. Po prawdzie, to nie chce zaszkodzić żadnemu z was, nawet tobie. Nic by mi z tego nie przyszło. Możesz mnie nie lubić i podejrzewać o wszystko, co najgorsze, ale nie uważam cię za wroga.

Potter wciąż próbował przewiercić go wzrokiem.

– Zakładam, że twoi wrogowie kończą w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

Scorpio westchnął ciężko.

– Wszyscy wiemy, że to był wypadek.

James zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, a kiedy się odezwał, jego głos stracił wcześniejszą stanowczość.

– Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę. Oby tylko więcej nie doszło do żadnego "wypadku", bo wtedy odpowiedzialność spadnie na mnie.

– Na ciebie?

Po twarzy Pottera przebiegł gorzki uśmiech.

– Oczywiście, w końcu zgodziłem się na ten integracyjny eksperyment.

Powiedziawszy to Gryfon skinął nieznacznie głową i ruszył w drogę powrotną do swojego przedziału. Scorpius odprowadził go wzrokiem, zastanawiając się, czy jego również nie ocenił zbyt pochopnie. Najstarszy z Potterów był już niemal dorosły i ewidentnie czuł się odpowiedzialny za swoje rodzeństwo. To kolejna przewaga jaką mieli nad nim. On zawsze był sam.

* * *

Pociąg z głośnym piskiem zatrzymał się na King's Cross. Wszyscy zaczęli opuszczać wagony, przez co po chwili na peronie zrobiło się tłoczno. Scorpius nieco zwlekał, ale ostatecznie również wziął swoją torbę i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Wśród panującego wokoło zamieszania, ciężko było mu się rozeznać, więc zatrzymał się i rozejrzał nieco zdezorientowany. Próbował wśród tłumu dostrzec znajome sylwetki Gryfonów, ale otaczało go zbyt wielu uczniów ze starszych lat, którzy skutecznie przysłaniali widok.

Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś chwyta go za rękę. Zaskoczony zobaczył tuż obok siebie patrzącą na niego badawczo Lily Potter.

– Chyba nie próbujesz nawiać? – zapytała, przekrzykując panujący na peronie harmider.

– Przez myśl mi to nie przeszło – odparł, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

Dziewczynka odwzajemniła uśmiech, więc chyba nie chowała do niego urazy za wydarzenia z biblioteki. Zamiast tego, pociągnęła go w samo centrum panującego chaosu.

– Mama powinna na nas czekać na parkingu – rzuciła przez ramię.

Po chwili, gdy tłum się nieco przerzedził, zobaczył grupę Gryfonów stojących na skraju peronu. Odruchowo wysunął swoją dłoń z uścisku Lily, i bez tego czuł się wystarczająco dziwnie. Prócz braci Potterów stała tam również Rose Weasley w towarzystwie jakiegoś niskiego chłopca, zapewne jej brata, biorąc pod uwagę rodzinne podobieństwo.

Mimo, że Scorpio czuł dziwną drętwość w kolanach, nie zwolnił, a jedynie wziął głębszy wdech, nim podszedł bliżej. Gdyby był kimś innym, z innego Domu, o innym nazwisku, to z pewnością wszystko to wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej. Tymczasem teraz miał wrażenie, że właśnie popełnia błąd stulecia, i że będzie tego gorzko żałował. Chyba naprawdę trudno było wyobrazić sobie bardziej absurdalną sytuację, i osobę bardziej nie na miejscu od niego. Ale cóż... słowo się rzekło. Jeśli będzie panował nad językiem, to może jakoś wyjdzie z tego z twarzą.

– Zobaczcie, znalazłam zgubę! – zawołała Lily, kiedy podeszli bliżej.

Scorpio już chciał zaprzeczyć swojemu zagubieniu, ale ostatecznie nic nie powiedział, a jedynie skinął głową zebranym.

– Najwyższa pora, skoro jesteśmy już wszyscy, to zbierajmy się stąd – zarządził James i cała grupa ruszyła w stronę przejścia prowadzącego do mugolskiej części dworca.

Scorpio trzymał się nieco z tyłu, ale o dziwo, wciąż towarzyszyła mu Lily, której uśmiech był naprawdę podejrzany.

– Co cię tak bawi? – zapytał, spoglądając na nią.

Dziewczynka nie była zbyt wysoka, sięgała mu ledwo do ramienia, miała wściekle rude włosy związane w krótki ogon, a nielicznie piegi zdobiły jej wciąż bardzo dziecinną twarz.

– Po prostu się cieszę. W końcu to był mój pomysł, nie?

– Ta… to chyba jesteś jedyna, która jest z tego zadowolona.

Lily pokręciła głową.

– Nieprawda, Albus również.

– On się nie liczy – mówiąc to, Scorpio nie zdołał powstrzymać złośliwego uśmiechu. – Zadając się ze mną, już udowodnił, że ma nierówno pod sufitem.

Gryfonka zasłoniła usta, by stłumić parsknięcie śmiechem.

– Zaczynam rozumieć, czemu cię lubi. Jesteś śmieszny.

Wiele różnych określeń Scorpius słyszał na swój temat, ale nie przypominał sobie, żeby ktokolwiek nazwał go śmiesznym. Nie był przekonany, czy powinien odebrać to jako komplement, czy może jednak przytyk.

– To tylko jedna z moich wad.

– A jakie są pozostałe?

– Jestem złośliwy, mściwy i wredny, a na śniadanie lubię zjadać dobrze wypieczone, małe, rude Gryfonki.

Lily nie wyglądała ani na specjalnie przejętą, ani tym bardziej dotkniętą. Szczery uśmiech nie schodził z jej twarzy.

– A to nie jest tak, że każdy Ślizgon jest wredny i złośliwy?

Scorpio wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

– Mniej więcej tak samo, jak każdy Gryfon jest szczery i odważny.

Dziewczynka zamyśliła się na dłuższą chwilę.

– Albus nie jest specjalnie odważny, a Hugo szczery. Po prawdzie, straszny z niego kłamczuch.

Ślizgon przelotnie spojrzał na najmłodszego z chłopców, który bez słowa podążał za swoją siostrą. W odróżnieniu od pozostałych, wydawał się cichy i raczej zamknięty w sobie.

– Więc sama odpowiedziałaś sobie na to pytanie.

Dziewczynka chyba chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale w tej właśnie chwili wyszli na zewnątrz, gdzie czekała na nich Ginewra Potter.

– Mamo! – zawołała Lily i wyrwała się do przodu, by rzucić się matce na szyję.

Scorpius dostrzegł, jak James kręci głową i wywraca oczami, ale po prawdzie również uśmiechał się nieznacznie. Zarówno on, jak i Albus chwilę później dołączyli do siostry. Kobieta ich również uściskała serdecznie, a potem podeszła do Rose i Hugona.

– Cześć, ciociu – przywitała się dziewczyna.

– Kurcze, ale wszyscy wrośliście przez te trzy miesiące, zwłaszcza ty, Hugo.

– Cały czas próbuję przegonić Lily – odparł chłopiec, wzruszając ramionami.

– Wasi rodzice już są u nas. Jak wrócimy, zjemy razem kolację.

– Mama też jest? Pisała, że wróci z delegacji dopiero jutro rano. – Entuzjazm w głosie Rose wyraźnie wzrósł.

Pani Potter uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej i skinęła głową.

– Zgadza się, ale udało jej się wyrwać wcześniej.

Twarz młodej Gryfonki rozpromieniła się.

– Wspaniale, już nie mogę się doczekać, mam jej tyle do opowiedzenia.

Scorpio przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie, stojąc kilka kroków z tyłu. Jak inne było to od tego, co sam znał z domu. Jednocześnie teraz to już zupełnie żołądek miał związany w jeden twardy supeł i z ogromnym trudem przełykał wielką gulę, która urosła mu w gardle. Po raz setny tego dnia zadawał sobie pytanie, co on w ogóle tu robi.

Matka Potterów jeszcze przez moment rozmawiała z Rose, a potem jej spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę ostatniego członka grupy. Nie zdołała w pełni ukryć zdumienia, które wyraźnie odmalowało się na jej, do tej pory, wesołej twarzy. Chwilę później gwałtownie spoważniała.

Scorpio przeklinał w duchu fakt, że jest z wyglądu tak podobny do ojca. Ginewra Potter, a jeśli dobrze pamiętał – z domu Weasley, brała czynny udział w walkach z Czarnym Panem. Musiała znać Draco i doskonale wiedziała, kim był i co robił. Zresztą, nie było co się oszukiwać. Tam, gdzie zamierzał pojechać, wszyscy to wiedzieli. Wolał nie myśleć, jak mogą odebrać fakt, że tak bardzo go przypomina. Na śmierdzące flaki trolla, z twarzą byłego śmierciożercy, był jak chodzące widmo mrocznej przeszłości – fantastycznie.

– Albus pisał, że zabierze ze sobą kolegę – odezwała się kobieta. – Jednak tego się nie spodziewałam, jesteś krewnym Draco Malfoya?

W tamtej chwili naprawdę miał najszczerszą ochotę zaprzeczyć albo przynajmniej powiedzieć, że jest z nim spokrewniony przez cioteczną prababkę. Cokolwiek! Byle tylko nie musieć potwierdzać tego przykrego faktu. Nie miał jednak ani czasu, ani nawet głowy do tego, żeby coś wymyślić, zresztą nie miałoby to większego sensu. Poza tym, jeśli nie odpowie, to będzie to ostateczny przejaw tchórzostwa.

Po raz kolejny spróbował bezskutecznie przełknąć gulę zalegającą w gardle, a potem wziął krótki oddech i zbliżył się do kobiety.

– Zgadza się, konkretnie synem. Scorpius Malfoy, miło mi panią poznać – powiedział tak gładko, że aż sam był zaskoczony, bo głos nawet mu nie drgnął. Zdobył się nawet na lekki uśmiech, kiedy wyciągnął rękę w kierunku pani Potter.

Kobieta uniosła brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczona jego gestem, jednak po chwili zebrała się w sobie i uścisnęła jego dłoń. Jej uścisk był stanowczy i silny, niemal męski – no tak, sześciu starszych braci – z pewnością nie była kimś, z kim chciało się zadzierać. Ewidentnie jednak teraz nie była przekonana, co powinna powiedzieć.

– Z tego co pisał Albus, to miałeś zostać na święta w Hogwarcie. Mam nadzieję, że u nas spędzisz miło ten czas – odezwała się w końcu, a na jej twarz wypłynęła namiastka poprzedniego uśmiechu.

Niesamowite, mimo ewidentnych wątpliwości, najwyraźniej postanowiła powściągnąć wszystkie uprzedzenia. Naprawdę niezwykłe jak na byłą Gryfonkę. Chyba już wiedział, po kim Albus odziedziczył tę część swojego charakteru.

– Dziękuję – odparł Scorpius.

Kobieta jeszcze przez chwilę przyglądała mu się bacznie, a potem nagle spojrzała na zegarek i wzdrygnęła się.

– Kurcze, pośpieszmy się, bo zaraz wlepią mi mandat za przekroczenie czasu parkowania – rzuciła do zebranych, po czym szybkim krokiem poprowadziła ich w stronę samochodu.

Był to niebieski Ford Focus, w którym w normalnych warunkach nigdy nie zmieściłoby się siedmioro pasażerów. Kiedy jednak wsiedli do środka, okazało się, że jest tam znacznie więcej miejsca, niż było im potrzebne. Spokojnie rozsiedli na trzech kanapach, w czasie kiedy ich bagaże powędrowały do tyłu.

* * *

Podróż nie trwała dłużej niż trzydzieści minut i to tylko z uwagi na londyńskie godziny szczytu. Scorpio przez większość drogi w milczeniu obserwował mijany krajobraz i przysłuchiwał się podekscytowanym rozmowom, w których przodowały Lily i Rose. Pani Potter wypytywała je o różne szczegóły, tak dotyczące przedmiotów, jak i nauczycieli. Poniekąd trochę to przypominało jego ostatnią wspólną rozmowę z rodzicami (tę, która ostatecznie zakończyła się totalną katastrofą), z tą różnicą, że dziewczyny raczej nie musiały wymyślać kłamstw na poczekaniu. To, co mówiły było szczere i przepełnione pasją. Scorpius zdał sobie sprawę, że to także bardzo ich różniło, Gryfoni zdawali się kochać Hogwart, zarówno to pokolenie, jak i pokolenie czasów wojny, które przecież ginęło w obronie szkoły. Zapewne dla nich Hogwart naprawdę był drugim domem, miejscem, do którego wracali z przyjemnością i z którego wyniosą najwspanialsze wspomnienia. Choć nigdy nie przyznałby się do tego otwarcie, to trochę im tego zazdrościł.

Przez całą drogę nikt się do niego nie odzywał, za wyjątkiem Albusa, który poczęstował go czekoladową żabą. Jednak w tym konkretnym wypadku było mu to bardzo na rękę. Wcale nie miał ochoty rozmawiać, zwłaszcza, że niechybnie prowadziłoby to do niewygodnych pytań. Tak naprawdę jedyne, co zwróciło jego uwagę, to fakt, że pani Potter kilkukrotnie spoglądała na niego przez wsteczne lusterko. Czy powinien się czuć dotknięty przez jej podejrzliwość? Cóż, na jej miejscu zapewne zachowywałby się tak samo.

* * *

Zatrzymali się na jednej z wielu bardzo podobnych uliczek wypełniających przedmieścia Londynu. Otaczały ich standardowe, zazwyczaj jedno lub dwupiętrowe domy jednorodzinne, a ciszę zakłócał głównie śpiew ptaków lub dźwięk odległej kosiarki do trawy. Pogoda zrobiła się już całkiem wiosenna, a nawet niemal letnia i okoliczne drzewa kwitły na potęgę.

Scorpius był nieco zaskoczony tym, co tu ukrywać, dość pospolitym widokiem. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, ale nie sądził, że wojenni bohaterowie będą mieszkać w zwykłym domku na przedmieściach. Tak po prostu, zwyczajnie pośród mugoli, jak niczym niewyróżniająca się rodzina.

Wszyscy kolejno zaczęli wysiadać i wyciągać swoje torby. Wtedy też drzwi domu otworzyły się i z środka wyszło troje najbardziej znanych czarodziejów na Wyspach. Każde dziecko urodzone w magicznej rodzinie znało tę trójkę, gdyż ich twarze często ozdabiały pierwsze strony gazet, a także poświęcone im zostały całe rozdziały książek na temat nowożytnej historii. Oni w dużej mierze ją stworzyli, a nawet wykreowali według własnego uznania.

Kolejni Gryfoni podchodzili i witali się ze swoimi rodzicami, śmiejąc się i żartując, tymczasem Scorpius wziął swój bagaż i stanął przy samochodzie, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co powinien teraz ze sobą zrobić. Niespodziewanie jednak poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił się i zobaczył panią Potter.

– Chodź, poznasz pozostałych – odezwała się niespodziewanie łagodnie.

– Znam ich – odparł, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – W tym kraju nie ma raczej czarodzieja, który by ich nie znał.

Kobieta o dziwo odwzajemniła uśmiech i poprawiła się.

– Słuszna uwaga. W takim razie chodź, przedstawisz się pozostałym.

Skinął głową, czując, że i tak nie ma odwrotu. Im szybciej będzie miał za sobą ten pierwszy najgorszy moment, tym lepiej. Cóż się może wydarzyć? Nie wpuszczą go do swojego domu? Wtedy będą co najwyżej tacy sami jak jego ojciec.

Pokrzepiony tą myślą, ruszył w stronę stojącej przy drzwiach grupy.

– Malfoy? – Usłyszał swoje nazwisko, nim jeszcze zdążył się zbliżyć. Podniesiony głos należał do Ronalda Weasleya. – Chyba żartujecie!

– Ron, opanuj się – warknęła kobieta, w której rozpoznał Hermionę Granger–Weasley. Jednak jego spojrzenie utkwione było w rudowłosym mężczyźnie, teraz patrzącym na niego z nieprzyjemnym grymasem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Czego tutaj szukasz?! – zawołał głosem pełnym wzburzenia. – Nie jesteś tu mile widziany! Tacy, jak ty i twój ojciec…

– Mój ojciec nie wie, że tu jestem – wszedł mu w słowo Scorpio, jednocześnie podchodząc nieco bliżej. – Zabiłby mnie, gdyby się dowiedział.

Ślizgon włożył wiele wysiłku, by jego słowa nie zdradzały gniewu, jaki nagle w nim zapłonął. Jak zwykle Draco – całe życie o nikim innym nie słyszy, tylko o swoim ojcu. Dostał łatkę, został oceniony, jeszcze zanim cokolwiek zdążył zrobić. Było to tak niesamowicie frustrujące, że aż chciało mu się krzyczeć. Jeśli mają go nienawidzić, to przynajmniej za jego własne czyny.

Wiedział jednak, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment, by puścić swobodnie język. Słowa, jakie mogłyby wtedy paść, zapewne przekreśliłyby wszystko. Dlatego zachował spokój i tylko dłoń kurczowo zaciśnięta na uchwycie torby zdradzała napięcie.

– Jakby to miało znaczenie. Nie będę siedział przy jednym stole z synem tego drania!

Weasley wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał podejść i własnoręcznie przepędzić intruza. Scorpius już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy niespodziewanie, w przestrzeni między nim, a mężczyzną stanął James.

– Wujku, to my go zaprosiliśmy – odezwał się chłopak. – Jest naszym gościem, tak samo jak ty, powinieneś to uszanować.

Czarodziej spojrzał na młodego Gryfona szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie mniej zdziwiony był również Scorpio. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że najstarszy z rodzeństwa Potterów postanowi się za nim wstawić. Potem jednak spojrzał przelotne na Albusa i wszystko stało się jasne. Przejęta i mocno zakłopotana twarz młodszego z braci wyjaśniała wszystko. James nie robił tego z sympatii do Ślizgona, ale by całe zamieszanie nie odbiło się na Albusie. Jak zwykle jego działania podyktowane były ochroną młodszego rodzeństwa.

– Harry, naprawdę chcesz na to pozwolić? – zapytał z nutą desperacji w głosie Weasley, spoglądając na drugiego mężczyznę.

– Odpuść, Ron – odparł ten, wzdychając nieznacznie.

– Nie wierzę! – zawołał ostatecznie zirytowany rudy czarodziej, po czym obrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem wszedł do domu.

– Tato! – zawołała Rose i pobiegła za nim.

– Nie przejmujcie się, zajmę się nim – dodała pani Granger, po czym również udała się za mężem.

Przed domem zapanowała długa chwila niezręcznego milczenia. Scorpiusowi cisnęły się na usta słowa w stylu: „mówiłem, że tak będzie", ale nie chciał w ten sposób jeszcze bardziej pogarszać sytuacji. Jednak te słowa byłyby nader prawdziwe, przecież od początku wiedział, że tak to się skończy. Ani przez moment nie zakładał, że zostanie powitany z otwartymi rękoma. Był Ślizgonem i synem śmierciożercy, reprezentował sobą wszystko to, czego oni nienawidzili, więc było tylko kwestią czasu, aż ktoś otwarcie powie, co o tym myśli.

Wiedział o tym doskonale, a mimo to boleśnie zakuły go te słowa. Po prawdzie zabolało jak cholera, znacznie bardziej niż chciałby się sam przed sobą przyznać. Nie pozwolił jednak ani na sekundę opaść z twarzy przybranej masce obojętności.

– Przepraszam za niego – odezwał się niespodziewanie Harry Potter i podszedł bliżej. – Jest trochę porywczy i czasami mówi szybciej niż myśli. Nie powinien tak zachować się wobec ciebie.

Scorpio wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

– Nie on pierwszy.

Na twarzy mężczyzny odmalował się smutny uśmiech, zupełnie jakby zrozumiał, co kryło się pod odpowiedzią Ślizgona, a potem wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń.

– Harry Potter.

Jakby ktokolwiek stąd do Hogwartu o tym nie wiedział, pomyślał Scorpius. Mimo to bez wahania uścisnął rękę mężczyzny.

– Scorpio.

– Imię bardzo w stylu rodziny Malfoyów.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się nieco przekornie.

– Na drugie jest jeszcze gorzej.

Tym razem mężczyzna roześmiał się otwarcie, co nieco rozładowało napiętą atmosferę. Potem jednak spoważniał.

– Nie powinieneś kłamać swoim rodzicom, będą się martwić, jeśli odkryją, że nie jesteś w Hogwarcie.

– Nie okłamałem ich, co najwyżej pominąłem pewne „nieistotne" detale.

Niespodziewanie Harry Potter położył mu rękę na ramieniu i poprowadził w stronę wejścia.

– Rozumiem. Mnie też w życiu zdarzało się nie raz pomijać takie detale. Chodźcie, kolacja nam wystygnie.

W ślad za nimi podążyła reszta rodziny Potterów. Tymczasem Scorpius musiał poprawić jedno wcześniejsze założenie – Albus z pewnością nie odziedziczył swojego charakteru tylko po matce.

* * *

Kiedy weszli do środka, Scorpio miał okazję poznać następnych członków rodziny Weasleyów w postaci dziadków Potterów – Molly i Artura, a także Charliego, ich wujka. Na szczęście wszyscy oni byli, jeśli nie przyjaźni, to przynajmniej neutralnie uprzejmi. Ostatnią osobą, którą spotkali w obszernym salonie, był dwudziestokilkuletni chłopak, o dziwnych, ciemnych włosach, których kolor pozostawał nieco złamany fioletem. Przez większość powitania siedział w kącie pokoju, na sporym skórzanym fotelu i kiedy sytuacja trochę się uspokoiła, wstał i bez wahania podszedł do Scorpiusa.

– My się jeszcze nie znamy – odezwał się zadziwiająco przyjaznym tonem, wyciągając w jego stronę rękę. – Jestem Ted Lupin.

Ślizgon zmierzył go nieco podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, stanowczo nie przyzwyczajony do podobnej otwartości. Tymczasem, wyższy od niego niemal o głowę chłopak, uśmiechał się lekko i nie zdradził nawet cienia zirytowania przedłużającym się milczeniem. Ostatecznie więc Scorpio odwzajemnił gest.

– Wnioskując z twojej miny, raczej o tym nie wiesz – dodał po chwili Ted – ale jesteśmy bliskimi kuzynami.

Na te słowa, we wcześniej dość gwarnym pomieszczeniu, nagle zapanowała dziwna cisza, a Scorpio poczuł na plecach spojrzenia rodzeństwa Potterów. Sam jednak nie odrywał wzroku od stojącego przed nim chłopaka. Za wszelką cenę starał się dojść, o czym ten mówił. Jego rodzina kiedyś była liczna, ale olbrzymia jej część albo nie przetrwała ostatniej wojny, albo zgniła w czeluściach Azkabanu. Jako, że Ted nie wyglądał na nieślubne dziecko Dafne Greengrass, o którym nikt by nie wiedział, nie pozostało zbyt wiele alternatyw.

Nagle jednak coś w jego umyśle przeskoczyło i przypomniał sobie o jeszcze jednej, zapomnianej gałęzi jego rodziny.

– Jesteś wnukiem Andromedy Black – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał.

Ted pokiwał nieznacznie głową.

– Choć babcia nie używa swojego rodowego nazwiska. Preferuje to otrzymane po mężu – Tonks.

– Rzeczywiście – odezwał się Artur Weasley. – Kompletnie o tym zapomniałem, przecież Andromeda jest rodzoną siostrą Narcyzy Malfoy, czyli twojej babki.

To było naprawdę nieoczekiwane. Scorpio jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się Lupinowi, próbując dostrzec choć cień podobieństwa między nimi. Ted był wysoki i ciemnowłosy, Scorpio pozostawał od niego dużo niższy, a włosy miał niemal białe. Obaj byli dość szczupli, ale poza tym trudno byłoby uwierzyć, że łączą ich więzy krwi.

Tymczasem coś zupełnie innego zaczęło go zastanawiać.

– Co w takim razie robisz tutaj?

Ted uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

– Można powiedzieć, że jestem przyjacielem rodziny. Wujek Harry jest moim ojcem chrzestnym. Babcia nie lubi większych zgromadzeń, jest raczej aspołeczna, ale wysłała mnie, bym nie siedział sam w święta.

W jego słowach wyraźnie przebijała mentalność Potterów, wszak Lily też zaprosiła Scorpiusa, kiedy dowiedziała się, że zostaje sam w Hogwarcie.

– Siadajcie wreszcie – zagoniła ich Ginewra Potter. – Wszystko jest już zimne, a wy wciąż stoicie po kątach.

Kobieta poprowadziła ich do dużego stołu, który stał w przyległej jadalni. Nakryty dla czternastu osób, zastawiony był przeróżnym potrawami, które pokrywały dosłownie każdy jego fragment. Scorpio usiadł mając po swojej lewej Albusa, a po prawej Teda, który ewidentnie zamierzał zacisnąć świeżo nawiązaną znajomość. Ślizgon nie miał nic przeciwko temu, choć wiedząc, jaki stosunek miał jego ojciec do tej wyklętej części rodziny, wątpił, by po tym spotkaniu, mieli jeszcze kiedyś okazję ponownie ze sobą obcować. Teraz jednak nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Ostatecznie, pomijając pewne zgrzyty, atmosfera wcale nie była, aż tak przytłaczająca, jak pierwotnie oczekiwał.

Nawet pojawienie się Rona Weasleya nie zdołało tego zmienić. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej nieco udobruchany przez żonę i córkę, usiadł chmurny na drugim końcu stołu i przez większość czasu milczał, wbijając wzrok w potrawy przed sobą.

Przez większość obiadu, a także późniejszy deser, wokoło toczyły się rozmowy głównie dotyczące Hogwartu. Prym wiodła Rose, opowiadająca o zmaganiach z Numerologią i Starożytnymi Runami, a także James, choć ten raczej bardziej był ciągnięty za język przez rodziców, którzy chcieli wiedzieć, jak idą jego przygotowania do Sumów.

Tylko raz Scorpius poczuł jak dreszcze przechodzą go po plecach, w chwili, kiedy Albus wspomniał, że skończył już odpracowywać karę w cieplarni. Wtedy jednak dostrzegł, że James wpatruje się w niego uważnie i bardzo nieznacznie kręci głową. Przekaz był jednak wystarczający. Wszystko, co wydarzyło się w Wieży Południowej i później, miało pozostać między nimi. Najwyraźniej bracia nie zamierzali zwierzać się ze zbyt wielu szczegółów swoim rodzicom. To akurat było Scorpiusowi bardzo na rękę, więc również ledwo zauważalnie pokiwał głową.

– McGonagall jest straszna, transmutacja z nią jest straszna – ekscytowała się tymczasem Rose. – Ale bardzo chciałabym zostać animagiem tak jak ona, choć to podobno niesamowicie trudne.

– Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają – pociągnęła pani Potter. – W czasach kiedy my chodziliśmy do Hogwartu, też trzęsła całą szkołą. Do spółki z profesorem Snape'm.

– Oj tak, Eliksiry w jego wykonaniu to była droga przez mękę – zaśmiał się jej mąż. – A wasz obecny nauczyciel?

– Profesor Smilthon? – żachnął się James. – Powiedzmy, że nie jest wybitnym pedagogiem. Mnie na jego lekcjach nie wychodzi połowa eliksirów, głównie dlatego, że Smilthon plącze formuły.

– McGonagall uważa, że Snape przewraca się w grobie – odezwał się Scorpius, zanim pomyślał, że może to nie jest najszczęśliwszy pomysł, by wspominać, iż kiedyś w czasie jednej z ich rozmów, dyrektorka w takim tonie wypowiedziała się na temat Smilthona.

Jak łatwo było przewidzieć, jego słowa skupiły na nim uwagę wszystkich zebranych. Teraz nie miał już wyjścia, widząc pytające spojrzenia, musiał pociągnąć tę nieszczęsną myśl.

– Kiedyś dyskutowaliśmy nad sensownością tego, że opiekunem Slytherinu jest Puchon i wtedy dyrektorka nie wyrażała się zbyt pochlebnie o Smilthonie. Ma kiepskie zdanie o jego kompetencjach, tylko, że obecnie brakuje lepszych kandydatów na to stanowisko – wyjaśnił, nieznacznie wzruszając ramionami. Wolał przemilczeć fakt, że to nie stanowisko nauczyciela Eliksirów, ale właśnie opiekuna Slytherinu, odstraszało większość ewentualnych chętnych.

– To może nieco nie na miejscu, ale trochę trudno wyobrazić sobie profesor McGonagall rozmawiającą na takie tematy z uczniem – wtrącił Charlie Weasley. O dziwo, udało mu się tak ubrać swoją wątpliwość w słowa, żeby nie można było w niej doszukiwać się ukrytego podtekstu. Choć i bez tego Scorpius wiedział, o co chodzi. Czemu dyrektorka w ogóle rozmawia z byle Ślizgonem?

– Kibluję u niej trzy raz w tygodniu po kilka godzin. Czasami rozmowy schodzą na dziwne tematy. – Wiedział, że tylko bardziej się pogrąża, coraz mocniej wchodząc w tematy, których w ogóle nie powinien poruszać.

– Widzę, że nie tylko Albus ma tendencje do pakowania się w kłopoty – stwierdził Harry Potter. – Też wysadziłeś jakąś salę w powietrze?

Scorpius poczuł, jak robi mu się nieprzyjemnie gorąco. Ta przeklęta Wieża będzie go prześladować chyba do śmierci. Biorąc pod uwagę minę Jamesa i Albusa wiedział, że absolutnie nie powinien nawiązywać do tamtych wydarzeń.

Ostatecznie więc uśmiechnął się w nieco przebiegły sposób i pokręcił głową.

– Na szczęście w moim przypadku ja byłem jedynym, który ucierpiał. Jednak to nie uchroniło mnie przed gniewem McGonagall.

Odpowiednio wymijająca odpowiedź, jednocześnie dająca jasno do zrozumienia, że nie zamierza wchodzić w szczegóły. Tym bardziej, że nie chciał zdradzać, czym zajmuje się na dodatkowych lekcjach z dyrektorką. Stanowczo wolał nie wychodzić przed szereg i bez tego jego osoba budziła wystarczające zainteresowanie.

– Fałszywa skromność – odezwała się Rose, tym swoim zupełnie niegryfońskim, pełnym ironii głosem. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteś jej pupilkiem.

Dobrze, że Scorpio właśnie zrezygnował z napicia się soku, bo pewnie teraz krztusiłby się nim na potęgę.

– Co?!

– Sama widziałam, jak szedłeś z nią do Wielkiej Sali na kolację. Nie wyglądało to, jakby zamierzała cię besztać za złe zachowanie.

Czyżby przez Gryfonkę przemawiała zazdrość? Jeśli tak, to wybrała sobie fatalny moment na okazanie tego. Obiecywał sobie jednak, że będzie trzymał język na wodzy, więc wchodzenie teraz w utarczki słowne z Rose było bardzo kiepskim pomysłem.

– Nie jestem jej "pupilkiem", po prostu przerabiam z nią dodatkowy materiał. Jeśli McGonagall potrzebowałaby mieć ulubieńca, to szukałaby go raczej poza Slytherinem, nie sądzisz?

Odrobina brutalnej prawdy, ostudziła nieco zapał Gryfonki, która już szykowała się na drugą rundę. Teraz jednak to Scorpio poczuł przypływ złośliwości.

– Ale jeśli potrzebujesz korepetycji z transmutacji, to wtorki i czwartki są jeszcze wolne.

Dziewczyna zaperzyła się, trafiona celnie w czuły punkt.

– Obejdzie się – mruknęła. – Sama sobie poradzę.

Niespodziewany śmiech matki Rose rozluźnił zagęszczoną atmosferę.

– Przepraszam – odezwała się, powstrzymując rozbawienie. – Rose, kochanie, wiem, że bardzo starasz się mnie naśladować, ale proszę nie idź w moje ślady i nie złam Scorpiusowi nosa.

Słysząc to, jej dwaj przyjaciele również parsknęli śmiechem.

– Zapomniałem już, jaka potrafiłaś być brutalna – po raz pierwszy odezwał się Ron. – Stanowczo lepiej, żeby Rose nie odziedziczyła tej cechy po tobie.

– Już za późno – wtrącił James, który również uśmiechnął się dwuznacznie. – Rose tylko w domu udaje aniołka, żebyście wiedzieli, jaka z niej harpia w szkole.

– James! To nie jest zabawne! – fuknęła Gryfonka.

– Chętnie posłuchamy o tym wszyscy – dodał, również rozbawiony Charlie. – Mam już siostrę furiatkę, widać siostrzenica nie jest dużo lepsza.

– Kogo nazywasz furiatką? Ty smoczy tyłku! – żachnęła się Ginewra Potter.

Rose słuchając tej wymiany zdań oblała się rumieńcem niemal tak czerwonym, jak jej włosy. Tymczasem Scorpius rozluźnił się nieco, kiedy jego osoba przestała być w centrum zainteresowania. Co prawda chętnie dowiedziałby się, kiedy i w jakich okolicznościach pani Granger złamała nos jego ojcu, ale stanowczo wolał powściągnąć ciekawość.

W międzyczasie, kiedy Scorpio kończył swój kawałek ciasta, na dobre rozgorzała dyskusja nad ognistym temperamentem kobiet z rodu Weasleyów, w której dominowała pani Potter, a także Lily, która, choć jeszcze młoda, miała chyba najwięcej do powiedzenia na ten temat.

– Wszystko gra? – niespodziewanie padło ciche pytanie w stronę Scorpiusa.

Ślizgon spojrzał na siedzącego obok Albusa. Przez większość kolacji Gryfon był dość cichy i jakby nieco nerwowy, co niestety zapewne miało związek z obecnością Scorpiusa. Najwyraźniej Potter obawiał się, że jeśli dojdzie do jakiegoś incydentu, to cała wina spadnie na niego.

– Ta – mruknął Scorpio.

Potter wyglądał jakby chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale Ślizgon go uprzedził.

– Nie narozrabiam, słowo skauta.

– Nie jesteś skautem.

– „Słowo Ślizgona" brzmiałoby jeszcze gorzej.

Albus uśmiechnął się przelotnie.

– Fakt. Nie o to jednak mi chodziło. Jeśli będziesz się tutaj źle czuć, wystarczy powiedzieć.

Gryfon jak zwykle potrafił go zaskoczyć. Znowu, zamiast troszczyć się o własną skórę, bardziej przejmował się jego dobrym samopoczuciem.

– Jest w porządku – skwitował, a widząc niedowierzanie wymalowane na twarzy Pottera, dodał z naciskiem. – Naprawdę. Myślałem, że będzie dużo gorzej.

– Sądziłeś, że zostaniesz pożarty przez lwy?

Nieco kpiący uśmiech jaki przemknął po twarzy Albusa, sugerował, że James podzielił się z nim treścią ich rozmowy w pociągu.

– Coś w tym stylu. Okazało się, że lwy, to jednak potulne kociaki.

– Żeby ci tylko niektóre nie wydrapały oczu – dodał Gryfon, patrząc sugestywnie w stronę Rose.

– Oby, w przeciwnym razie...

Scorpio nie zdołał dokończyć myśli, bo dźwięk dzwonka do drzwi, przerwał wszystkie toczone rozmowy.

– Spodziewamy się jeszcze kogoś? – zapytała pani Potter.

Jej małżonek wzruszył ramionami w niezdecydowanym geście, po czym wstał od stołu i wyszedł z jadalni. Wszyscy z coraz większym zainteresowaniem oczekiwali na gościa, a tymczasem Scorpio odwrócił się w drugą stronę i wyjrzał przez okno. Na dworze było już zupełnie ciemno, ale latarnie dobrze oświetlały okolicę. Właśnie pod jedną z nich zobaczył bardzo znajomo wyglądającą sylwetkę czarnego Volvo. W jednej chwili zebrało mu się na mdłości.

Niemal jednocześnie do pokoju wrócił Harry Potter i kiedy spojrzał na Scorpiusa, ten już wiedział, co zaraz usłyszy.

– Twój ojciec przyjechał.


	11. Chapter 11

Witajcie

przed wami druga część świątecznego aktu u Potterów. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu. Jak zwykle serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, są balsamem na moje grafomańskie serduszko ;).

Życzę miłej lektury.

* * *

XI

Cisza jaka zapanowała w jadalni, była więcej niż znacząca. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na Scorpiusa, który najchętniej zapadłby się pod ziemię. Wiedział, że przyjechanie tutaj było fatalnym pomysłem z uwagi na otaczające go stadko nie zawsze przychylnych Gryfonów, ale nigdy nie przypuszczał, że sprawy przybiorą taki obrót.

Nie mógł jednak zbyt długo zwlekać z podjęciem działania. Zirytowany czekaniem ojciec, będzie jeszcze gorszy niż normalnie. Dlatego wziął głęboki wdech i podniósł się z krzesła, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia, odprowadzany zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem tak rodzeństwa Potterów, jak i ich rodziców.

Drzwi do domu były lekko uchylone i kiedy do nich podszedł, zobaczył, że ojciec stoi kilka metrów od wejścia, zupełnie jakby nie zamierzał się zbliżać bardziej niż to całkowicie konieczne. Ubrany w swój standardowy, czarny garnitur, ręce miał skrzyżowane na piersi i wpatrywał się w dom przed nim wzrokiem pełnym z trudem powstrzymywanej wściekłości.

Kiedy zobaczył Scorpiusa, opuścił ręce i ruszył w stronę furtki.

– Do samochodu – rzucił przez ramię.

Chłopak zszedł po dwóch schodkach prowadzących do drzwi i zatrzymał się na ścieżce z białego żwirku. Przelotnie spojrzał na czarne Volvo, to samo, którym ojciec jeździł do swojej mugolskiej pracy. Zarówno on, jak i wielu innych doświadczonych czarodziejów potrafiło się teleportować, ale Ministerstwo ograniczyło wydawanie licencji na korzystanie z tego środka transportu praktycznie wyłącznie do aurorów i ważniejszych ministrów. Miało to swoje podłoże w fakcie, że teleportacji stanowczo nadużywali śmierciożercy, przez co jeszcze trudniej było namierzyć ich działania. Stąd też większość czarodziejów albo ograniczała się do sieci Fiuu, albo wybierała bardziej mugolskie środki transportu.

Gdy był dzieckiem, zawsze bardzo cieszył się na widok tego samochodu podjeżdżającego do posiadłości Malfoyów, niestety od tego czasu bardzo dużo się zmieniło.

– Nie – odpowiedział tonem stanowczym, choć nadal spokojnym. – Zostaję tutaj.

Draco zatrzymał się i odwrócił gwałtownie. Szybkim krokiem przemierzył dzieląca ich odległość i już chciał chwycić syna za ramię, ale w ostatniej chwili rozmyślił się i jedynie spojrzał na niego gniewnie. Najwyraźniej świadomość, że może być obserwowany studziła jego zapędy.

– Nie będę o tym tutaj dyskutował – warknął. – Wracasz do domu.

– Po co?

To pytanie wyraźnie zaskoczyło Draco, bo na chwilę jego tłumiona wściekłość nieco przygasła. Potem zastąpiło ją zrozumienie.

– A więc to w taki sposób postanowiłeś się na mnie zemścić za tamte słowa.

Scorpio wciąż nie odrywał wzroku od ojca, próbując jak najwięcej wyczytać z jego twarzy. Jednocześnie wkładał wiele wysiłku, by tym razem nie dać ponieść się emocjom. Wbrew temu co sądził Draco, on również nie chciał urządzać sceny przed Gryfonami.

– Nieprawda. Wręcz przeciwnie. Robię dokładnie to, czego ode mnie chciałeś – naprawiam popełnione błędy. – Widząc, że ojciec już zbiera się do dłuższej tyrady, szybko pociągnął dalej. – Chciałeś, żebym wyprostował wszystko, co poplątałem i zrobiłem to, a nawet poszedłem krok dalej.

– Co ty kombinujesz?

Nie przypuszczał, że to pytanie aż tak go zaboli. Jeśli jego własny ojciec uważa go za kłamcę i krętacza, to jak inni mieliby uwierzyć, że jest inaczej? Z drugiej strony zrobił bardzo wiele by sobie na to zasłużyć. Teraz jednak nie był czas na podobne rozważania.

– Naprawdę tak trudno ci uwierzyć, że po prostu zostałem tutaj zaproszony? – Choć tego nie planował, ton jego głosu zyskał ostrą, dość nieprzyjemną nutę. – To, że ciebie wszyscy wyklęli, nie znaczy, ze muszę podzielić ten los. Nie jestem tobą.

Przypuszczał, że za podobne słowa znowu zarobi w pysk, tymczasem Draco niespodziewanie zacisnął pięść i odwrócił wzrok.

– Nie jestem tutaj tobie na złość – dorzucił.

– Skoro tak, to dlaczego zataiłeś prawdę. Co miałem pomyśleć, kiedy Pansy napisała do mnie, że odbierając córki widziała, jak opuszczasz King's Cross z Potterami? Jeśli niczego nie knujesz, to dlaczego skłamałeś?

Na twarzy Scorpiusa pojawił się cień smutnego uśmiechu.

– Bo wam nie ufam, mniej więcej w takim samym stopniu, jak wy nie ufacie mnie. A przede wszystkim dlatego, że za wszelką cenę chciałem uniknąć tej rozmowy. Dobrze wiedziałem, jak zareagujesz, kiedy się dowiesz. Matka prosiła mnie, bym oszczędził ci kolejnych upokorzeń i to właśnie chciałem zrobić.

Draco spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Wcześniejsza złość niemal zupełnie znikła, zastąpiona przez zdziwienie. Z pewnością nie spodziewał się podobnych słów z ust Scorpiusa. Nic jednak nie mówił, więc ten kontynuował.

– Możemy teraz skoczyć sobie do gardeł jak ostatnim razem i tam wewnątrz będą mieli piękne przedstawienie, niektórzy zapewne bardzo się ucieszą. Albo możemy to rozegrać w cywilizowany sposób. Naprawdę nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie i nie wszystko co robię ma z tobą związek. Wręcz przeciwnie, staram się, by w ogóle mnie z tobą nie wiązali. Dlatego po prostu zostaw mnie w spokoju i wróć do domu... proszę.

Scorpio nigdy nie przypuszczał, że tak wiele trudu będzie go kosztowało, wypowiedzenie tego ostatniego słowa. Zwłaszcza, że chciał by zabrzmiało szczerze, a nie jak kolejna ociekająca ironią kpina.

Niespodziewanie wyraz twarzy Draco zmienił się znacząco, a nawet pojawił się na niej cień dziwnego, całkowicie pozbawionego wesołości uśmiechu. Jednak co innego spowodowało, że Scorpio poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w gardle. Ojciec wyglądał na prawdziwie dotkniętego tymi słowami, choć duma nie pozwalała mu tego otwarcie okazać.

Draco wziął krótki oddech, jakby próbując ostatecznie się uspokoić, po czym położył dłoń na ramieniu Scorpiusa.

– Oby udało ci się zetrzeć tę klątwę, jaką jest dla ciebie bycie moim synem – powiedział dziwnie oficjalnym tonem, a potem odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę furtki.

Scorpio patrzył w plecy ojca i chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale tamten przyśpieszył i bez zastanowienia wsiadł do samochodu. Odpalił silnik i odjechał, więcej nie spoglądając na syna.

Tymczasem w głowie Scorpiusa huczało ostatnie usłyszane zdanie. Dlaczego cokolwiek by nie zrobił, jakkolwiek by się nie starał, zawsze kończy się tak samo? Zawsze jest dla ojca powodem do rozczarowania, bez względu na to czy prowadzi prywatną wojnę, czy próbuje budować mosty. Co by nie zrobił i tak wychodzi źle. Nawet teraz, mimo że włożył tyle trudu, by panować nad nerwami, ostatecznie i tak rozstali się w gniewie. Choć nie, to nie był gniew, to było coś znacznie gorszego – ból. Z pewnością swoimi słowami znowu zadał go bez litości. Przecież po raz kolejny otwarcie przyznał, że nie chce mieć z Draco, z własnym ojcem nic wspólnego. I kiedy teraz o tym myślał, czuł się jak ostatni drań. Ale było już za późno żeby to odkręcić. Co więcej to nie były słowa wypowiedziane w gniewie, kiedy z taką łatwością mówi się rzeczy, których tak naprawdę wcale się na myśli. Nie, teraz powiedział to będąc spokojnym i w pełni świadomym ich znaczenia. I najwyraźniej osiągnął swój cel. Draco odjechał, zostawił go samemu sobie, zaakceptował jego decyzję. A teraz jechał do domu ze świadomością, że jego jedyny syn woli przebywać w domu jego wrogów, że jego jedyny syn się go brzydzi.

Tylko czy rzeczywiście tego Scorpio pragnął? Oczywiście, że nie. Może nie zawsze dobrze się między nimi układało, ale nadal pamiętał jak bardzo w dzieciństwie kochał ojca. Teraz co prawda złość i żal w dużej mierze wyrugowały to uczucie, ale mimo to Scorpius nie chciał być aż tak okrutny. Nie planował krzywdzić członków własnej rodziny, nie to było jego celem. Chciałby po prostu patrzyć na innych jak równy z równym, wiedzieć, że akceptują go takim jak jest, bez względu na to czyja krew w nim płynie. O ile bardziej pragnąłby usłyszeć, że postępuje słusznie, że ktoś jest dumny z decyzji jakie podjął. Chciałby móc przyjechać do tego domu wraz ze swoją rodziną i nie czuć się jak wyrzutek czy odmieniec. Ale to było niemożliwe. Był sam.

– Scorpio... – Usłyszał głos Harry'ego Pottera. Mężczyzna stał dwa kroki za nim.

– Może mnie pan na razie zostawić samego? – zapytał przez ściśnięte gardło.

– Jasne – odparł ten i nie dodając nic więcej, wrócił do domu.

Nagle Scorpio poczuł, że pieką go oczy. Czuł narastającą, bezsilną złość, tak na siebie, jak i na cały otaczający świat. Czy naprawdę nie było dla niego rozwiązania, przy którym nie czułby obrzydzenia do samego siebie?

Wiedział, że nie da rady teraz wrócić do domu Potterów i spokojnie rozmawiać. Zwłaszcza, że z pewnością nie uniknie pytań o ojca. Dlatego podszedł do furtki i wyszedł na ulicę. Rozejrzał się w obie strony, ale w najbliższej okolicy nie było żywego ducha, więc skręcił w prawo i bez żadnego konkretnego celu ruszył przed siebie.

Zawsze po kłótni z ojcem długo zajmowało mu odzyskanie spokoju, tym razem jednak było inaczej. Wcale nie był zdenerwowany. Zamiast tego czuł coraz większą frustrację. Chciałby znaleźć dobre rozwiązanie, takie przy którym wszyscy byliby szczęśliwi. Ale tego zwyczajnie nie dało się pogodzić. Jeśli spróbuje zaufać Potterom, automatycznie stanie w opozycji do ojca, który nie chce mieć z nimi nic wspólnego. A jeśli wybierze własną rodzinę, to nigdy nie zdoła zmazać piętna jakie na nim ciąży. Na to zresztą było już trochę za późno, szczerze wątpił, by Albus się odczepił, nawet gdyby dał mu to jasno do zrozumienia. Gryfon był bardziej uparty, niż można był przypuszczać. Poza tym wcale tego nie chciał. Musiał przyznać, że mimo wszystko znajomość z Potterem była miłą odmianą. Przynajmniej on jeden nie patrzył na niego przez pryzmat ojca.

Z irytacją Scorpius przeczesał włosy, próbując w ten sposób zwalczyć narastający ból głowy. A potem niespodziewanie zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Jakieś trzydzieści metrów dalej stał zaparkowany samochód ojca, a sam Draco siedział na krawężniku i palił papierosa. Ten widok był tak niepodobny do czegokolwiek wcześniej, że Scorpio przez moment zastanawiał się czy nie ma zwidów.

Ojciec wpatrywał się w przestrzeń przed sobą i najwyraźniej wciąż nie miał świadomości, że nie jest już sam na pustej ulicy. Scorpio wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł bliżej. Po kilkunastu krokach Draco wreszcie go spostrzegł, ale nadal nic nie powiedział, ani w żaden inny sposób nie zareagował.

Po prawdzie Scorpius też nie miał pojęcia, co miałby powiedzieć. Widok tak przybitego ojca kompletnie wyprowadził go z równowagi. Zawsze sądził, że żadne słowa nie są w stanie go dotknąć, że nic nie robi na nim większego wrażenia. A jednak teraz ewidentnie próbował się uspokoić, zbyt przejęty by jechać dalej.

Ostatecznie więc Scorpio bez słowa usiadł obok na krawężniku i w milczeniu obserwował cienką strużkę dymu unoszącą się z papierosa.

– Wiesz co matka myśli o mugolskich używkach – powiedział, kiedy cisza zrobiła się nie do zniesienia.

Draco wzruszył ramionami i wyrzucił niedopałek.

– Raczej się o tym nie dowie. Co tutaj robisz?

– Musiałem się trochę uspokoić.

– No to jest nas dwóch.

Scorpio westchnął nieznacznie.

– Co mam zrobić? – spytał, sam do końca nie wiedząc jak ubrać w słowa własne myśli. – Jakiej decyzji bym nie podjął i tak wychodzi źle.

Po twarzy Draco przeszedł cień nieprzyjemnego uśmiechu.

– Mnie się o to pytasz? Całe moje życie to pasmo fatalnych decyzji.

Gorycz jaką dało się wyczuć w głosie ojca, przyprawiła Scorpio o dreszcz niepokoju. Naprawdę nie wiedział, co miałby teraz powiedzieć. Nie chciał się znowu kłócić, ale miał przeczucie, że mimo pozornego spokoju, bardzo łatwo sytuacja między nimi może pójść na noże. Nie potrafił rozmawiać z ojcem, nawet jeśli zależało mu na pokojowym rozwiązaniu.

– Tęsknię za czasami sprzed Hogwartu – stwierdził w końcu, również spoglądając przed siebie. Draco nic nie powiedział, ale skupiał się na jego słowach. – Wtedy wszystko nie było takie pokręcone. Chciałbym nie musieć cały czas udawać, że nic mnie nie obchodzi, że mam za nic słowa, które słyszę za plecami. Po prostu jestem tym już zmęczony. Chyba dlatego zgodziłem się z nimi pojechać, bo chciałem się przekonać, czy może być inaczej.

Ojciec wciąż nic nie odpowiadał, więc Scorpius wziął głębszy wdech i pociągnął dalej.

– Przepraszam, że nie napisałem w liście dokąd się wybieram. Chyba bałem się waszej reakcji. Pomyślałem, zgodnie zresztą z prawda, że się wściekniesz i zabronisz mi jechać.

– I miałeś rację – mruknął Draco, a potem spojrzał kątem oka na syna. – Naprawdę ze wszystkich ludzi, musiałeś wybrać akurat ich?

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– To nie był świadomy wybór i wbrew temu co myślisz, nie zrobiłem tego tobie po złości. Tak po prostu wyszło. Naprawdę nie wszystkie moje działania są nastawione na wkurzenie ciebie.

– Doprawdy?

Przez sekundę Scorpio dostrzegł lekki uśmiech na twarzy ojca.

– Niesamowite, nie? Ale czy nie tego chciałeś? Przecież powiedziałeś, żebym naprawił sytuację, skoro zaprosili mnie do siebie na święta, to chyba można stwierdzić, że spełniłem twoje wymagania.

Draco pokręcił nieznacznie głową i westchnął ciężko.

– Po wszystkim co się wydarzyło, nie jestem w stanie stać koło nich z podniesioną głową. Dlatego wolałbym, żebyś się z nimi nie zadawał, bo prędzej czy później zmusisz mnie do obcowania z nimi. Tak jak choćby dzisiaj.

Przez jedną krótką chwilę Scorpiusa znów ogarnęła złość, powstrzymał ją jednak, nim znów zapanowała nad jego niepokornym językiem.

– Problem w tym, że tu nie chodzi o ciebie. To moje życie i wolałbym, żebyś się do niego nie mieszał.

– Zapominasz, że jestem twoim ojcem, muszę się mieszać.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. Nie chciał wspominać, że Draco miesza w jego życiu, nawet jeśli jest daleko. Obaj wiedzieli o tym doskonale, nie było potrzeby tego przypominać.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało między nimi milczenie. Scorpius zdał sobie sprawę, że to był chyba pierwszy raz od kilku lat, kiedy rozmawiali ze sobą prawie normalnie, bez fałszu, złości i wzajemnych oskarżeń. Miła odmiana. Mimo wszystko, jakaś jego część nadal dążyła, by zyskać akceptację ojca. Nawet jeśli tak wiele miał mu do zarzucenia.

– Wrócę do domu – powiedział, zanim na dobre zastanowił się nad tym, co mówi. – W ogóle nie powinno mnie tutaj być, to było głupie. Nie chciałem znowu was zdenerwować. Zazwyczaj tego nie chcę, ale po prostu jakoś tak wychodzi.

Draco podniósł się z ziemi i otrzepał spodnie.

– W młodość starałem się za wszelką cenę zadowolić ojca – powiedział, spoglądając gdzieś w mrok ulicy. – Niestety nic dobrego mi z tego nie przyszło.

Scorpio dostrzegł jak nieświadomie Draco chwycił się za lewe przedramię, tam gdzie wciąż znajdował się mroczny symbol Voldemorta.

– Ufam, że wiesz co robisz i że dzięki temu będziesz mógł chodzić z podniesioną głową bez względu na okoliczności – dodał, po czym skinął Scorpiusowi głową i wsiadł do samochodu.

Chłopak również się podniósł i w milczeniu obserwował jak ojciec odpala silnik i odjeżdża. Stał tam jeszcze długo po tym jak samochód zniknął mu z oczu. W końcu jednak zebrał się w sobie, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę domu Potterów. Czekała go kolejna runda, ale chyba uspokoił się już na tyle, że mógł się z tym mierzyć. Po prawdzie to czekało go jeszcze mnóstwo kolejnych rund, a to dopiero pierwszy dzień.

Po kilku minutach zobaczył znajomą okolicę, a co więcej dostrzegł dwie postacie stojące przy furtce. Gdy podszedł bliżej rozpoznał w nich Albusa i Lily.

– Już myśleliśmy, że nie wrócisz – zawołała dziewczyna, machając do niego.

Zastanawiające jak szybko od niechęci młoda Gryfonka przeszła do entuzjazmu na widok Scorpiusa. Mając taką siostrę Albus mógł dopisać jeszcze jedną pozycję do listy własnego szczęścia.

– Tak łatwo nie pozbędziecie się problemu – odparł, uśmiechając się w bardzo paskudny sposób. – Jak już mnie zaprosiliście, to musicie żyć z konsekwencjami tej decyzji.

Lily zaśmiała się całkiem otwarcie.

– Zabrzmiało to prawie tak, jakbyśmy mieli tego żałować. Chodź, będą lody – powiedziała, po czym kiwnęła głową i ruszyła do domu.

– Utuczę się tutaj jak prosiak – odparł Ślizgon, po czym we trójkę weszli do środka.

* * *

Scorpius postawił torbę na podłodze i sam usiadł na przeznaczonym dla niego łóżku. Pokój, który normalnie należał do Albusa, nie był zbyt wielki, a teraz kiedy trafił tutaj dodatkowy mebel, w ogóle zrobiło się zupełnie ciasno. Prócz łóżek większość przestrzeni zajmowało biurko, komoda, szafa i spory regał z książkami. Natomiast na ścianach wisiało dużo różnych, większych i mniejszych fotografii. Część z nich przedstawiała członków rodziny Potterów inne jakieś krajobrazy, przedmioty, bądź zwierzęta. W niektórych można było dostrzec specyficzną, artystyczną nutę.

Patrząc na te wszystkie zdjęcia, Scorpius zdał sobie sprawę, że w rzeczywistości nic nie wie o Gryfonie. Nie znał jego pasji, ani zainteresowań, nie wiedział także co lubi, albo wręcz przeciwnie, czego nie cierpi. Tak naprawdę to mimo, że spędzili razem wiele godzin w cieplarni, mało wiedzieli o sobie nawzajem.

Scorpio skrzywił się w duchu na tę myśl i ostatecznie powściągnął chęć pytania o cokolwiek. Prędzej czy później prowadziłoby to, do pytań o jego osobę, a stanowczo nie miał ochoty teraz zwierzać się ze swoich sekretów. Gdyby karty się odwróciły, później Potter mógłby wykorzystać tę wiedzę przeciwko niemu. Nie wolno mu było o tym zapomnieć.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Albus, kładąc swoje rzeczy na szafce. – Wiesz... z twoim ojcem.

Scorpio prychnął cicho. Gryfon chyba z godzinę zbierał się w sobie, by wreszcie zadać to pytanie.

– Nie trafiła we mnie żadna klątwa, więc chyba dobrze – rzucił z fałszywym rozbawieniem. O jego ostatniej rozmowie z ojcem, jeszcze bardziej nie miał ochoty rozmawiać.

Zresztą Potter nie zamierzał naciskać.

– To dobrze – mruknął i wrócił do rozkładania rzeczy.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało między nimi milczenie i najwyraźniej Gryfon nie planował pytać o nic więcej, zupełnie jakby wyczuwał, że Scorpio nie jest w nastroju do pogaduszek.

Ostatecznie więc Ślizgon zdjął buty i położył się z rękoma splecionymi na poduszce. Miał taki mętlik w głowie, że w sumie to nie wiedział, której myśli się uczepić. Opuszczenie szkoły, poznanie rodziny Potterów, spięcie z Ronaldem Weasleyem, rozmowa z ojcem, no i zapomniałby, że poznał własnego kuzyna. Było tego stanowczo za dużo jak na jeden dzień, a przecież to dopiero wierzchołek góry lodowej. Żeby nie zadręczać się wszystkimi nieprzyjemnymi kwestiami, skupił się na jedynej, która była chyba najbardziej neutralna.

– Ten cały Ted Lupin, wspominał że mieszka z babcią. Domyślam się, że jego rodzice nie żyją.

Albus spojrzał na niego przelotnie i pokiwał głową.

– Zginęli na wojnie. Oboje należeli do Zakonu Feniksa i zostali zabici w czasie bitwy o Hogwart. To było tuż po jego narodzinach.

– Nie zachowuje się jak ktoś z tak traumatyczną przeszłością.

– Nie został sam, moi rodzice otoczyli go opieką. Wiesz, mój tata też jest sierotą, więc łatwo było mu zrozumieć jakie to ważne. Ted jest dla mnie trochę jak drugi brat.

– Jakby jednego Jamesa było mało – rzucił Scorpio.

Albus zaśmiał się nieznacznie.

– Fakt bywa natrętny, nikt nie wie tego lepiej ode mnie, ale można się przyzwyczaić. Ma dobre chęci.

– Nie wątpię. Zwłaszcza chętnie przefasonowałby mi twarz.

– Czasami sam miałem na to ochotę.

– I vice versa.

Scorpio spojrzał na Gryfona, racząc go swoim klasycznie wrednym uśmiechem. Ten mimo to nadal uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, kompletnie tym niezrażony.

– Cieszę się, że ostatecznie do tego nie doszło – rzucił w końcu.

– Spokojnie, mamy jeszcze cztery dni, żeby się serdecznie znienawidzić.

* * *

Scorpio obudził się bardzo wcześnie, nieprzyzwyczajony do nowego otoczenia. Na dworze dopiero świtało, więc prawdopodobnie miał jeszcze wiele czasu dopóki wszyscy wstaną. Mimo, że kilkukrotnie przewalał się z boku na bok, nie potrafił już powtórnie zasnąć. Nie chciał też wstawać, kręcenie się po domu Potterów, kiedy wszyscy jeszcze spali, mogłoby zostać fatalnie odebrane. Dlatego przez ponad godzinę leżał, gapiąc się w sufit i dla zabicia czasu odtwarzała w pamięci poznane ostatnio zaklęcia.

Z niekrytą radością usłyszał w końcu jak Albus ziewa i przeciąga się w łóżku. Mógł wtedy bez skrępowania wstać i odnaleźć łazienkę, żeby się trochę ogarnąć. Ubrany w granatową koszulę z krótkim rękawem i jeansy, wrócił do pokoju, gdzie zobaczył, że na jego łóżku siedzi Lily. Dziewczynka wciąż była w kolorowej piżamie i rozmawiała o czymś z bratem. O dziwo jednak nie urwała, kiedy Scorpius wszedł do środka.

– Masz kąpielówki? – zapytała, bez żadnego wstępu.

Nieco zaskoczony, uniósł brwi i pokręcił głową. Gryfonka nie wyglądał na zrażoną, bo machnęła od niechcenia ręką.

– Nie szkodzi, Albus ci pożyczy. Mama powiedziała, że po śniadaniu pojedziemy na basen.

To nie było pytanie, lecz stwierdzenia faktu, więc nie zamierzał komentować tego pomysłu.

– Umiesz pływać?

– Oczywiście – prychnął, odpowiednio markując święte oburzenie. Mógł iść o zakład, że potrafił pływać lepiej od któregokolwiek z nich.

Rzeczywiście, po szybkim śniadaniu, które odbyło się w tym samym gronie co wczorajsza kolacja, zebrali rzeczy i w towarzystwie pani Potter oraz pani Granger wpakowali się do magicznie powiększonego Forda. W ostatniej chwili dołączył do nich także Ted.

* * *

Scorpio dopłynął do krawędzi i zatrzymał się, żeby złapać oddech. W odróżnieniu od dziewczyn, które wraz z Hugo poszły moczyć się na płytkich basenach dla dzieci, on wolał pływać na normalnym torze, teraz dość tłocznym z uwagi na dzień wolny od pracy.

Przetarł ręką twarz, by usunąć z niej mokre włosy i rozejrzał się dookoła. Na torze obok pływał Ted, a jeszcze dalej James. Zarówno jeden jak i drugi byli naprawdę wprawni i bez trudu robili kolejne długości basenu. Choć jeśli lepiej się przyjrzeć, to technika Pottera była bardziej doszlifowana.

– Wymiękasz? – zapytał rozbawiony Ted, który również dopłynął do krawędzi. Mimo hardej miny, on również z trudem łapał oddech.

Scorpio prychnął.

– Chciałbyś – mruknął, po czym zanurkował i odbił się od ściany basenu, pokonując niemal połowę jego długości pod wodą.

Dopłynął do drugiego brzegu, zawrócił i po chwili był z powrotem koło Lupina.

– Widzę, że czujesz się jak ryba w wodzie, ja nigdy nie byłem dobry w nurkowaniu. Jako dziecko nie cierpiałem kiedy zalewało mi uszy.

– Niedaleko naszego domu jest spora rzeka – odparł Ślizgon. – Pływałem w niej jeszcze zanim nauczyłem się dobrze chodzić. Nie miałem więc podobnych dylematów.

Tak, pływanie było z pewnością jedną z tych rzeczy, która nieodłącznie kojarzyła mu się z dzieciństwem. Kiedy tylko pogoda na to pozwalała, wraz z okolicznymi dzieciakami potrafili całe dnie spędzać nad wodą, często robiąc rzeczy dalekie od bezpiecznych. Matka wielokrotnie strofowała go, by nie zrobili sobie krzywdy, ale już wtedy miał podobne ostrzeżenia głęboko w poważaniu.

Pamiętał jak wspinali się na najwyższe z drzew rosnących na brzegu i skakali do wody, z wysokości, która stanowczo przeczyła zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Kiedy teraz o tym myślał, zakrawało na cud, że nikt nie skręcił sobie przy tym karku.

– I rodzice pozwalali ci na to?

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Zazwyczaj nie pytałem ich o zdanie – stwierdził z rozbawieniem, po czym wyskoczył z wody i przeszedł po brzegu do sektora z trampoliną. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, wszedł na samą górę, spojrzał przelotnie na obserwującego go Teda, po czym bez wahania dał nura na główkę do wody. Tak, to stanowczo przywodziło wspomnienia.

Wypłynął, otarł twarz i zobaczył, że na brzegu stoją bracia Potter i obserwują jego popisy. James ewidentnie też palił się do skoków, w odróżnieniu od Albusa, któremu chyba znowu brakowało gryfońskiej odwagi. Ostatecznie jednak ruszył w stronę drabinek, szturchany przez brata.

Po niespełna minucie z trampoliny najpierw skoczył James, który w pełni profesjonalnie przeciął taflę wody rękoma, a chwilę później ze znacznie mniejszą gracją wpadł do wody Albus.

– Już myślałem, że strach cię obleciał – rzucił Scorpio, kiedy młodszy z braci wypłynął na powierzchnię.

– Nie przepadam za skokami – stwierdził Albus, ocierając twarz.

W tej właśnie chwili Scorpius dostrzegł niewielki, kolorowy kształt na dnie basenu. Bez zastanowienia, zanurkował i wyłowił tajemniczą rzecz.

– No proszę, zdobyłem trofeum – zawołał z rozbawieniem, po czym rzucił przedmiot w stronę Jamesa.

Gryfon niemal natychmiast rozpoznał w tym kraciaste kąpielówki brata. Zresztą nie tylko on, bo Albus nagle zrobił się cały czerwony.

– Oddawaj! – zawołał.

Na twarz Jamesa wypłynął nader złośliwy uśmiech, który był czymś zgoła niezwykłym w wykonaniu starszego z Potterów.

– To kara za braki w technice. Spokojnie przekażemy je Rose, będzie miała co wywiesić jako nowa flagę Gryffindoru.

– Bardzo zabawne – zirytował się Albus i popłynął w stronę Jamesa, gotowy odebrać swoją własność. Ten jednak go uprzedził i odrzucił spodenki w stronę Scorpiusa.

– Może te również od ciebie pożyczę – zaśmiał się Ślizgon, a potem odczekał, aż Gryfon zbliży się do niego, by przerzucić kąpielówki z powrotem do Jamesa.

Ten ostatecznie zlitował się nad bratem, choć wyczekał odpowiedni moment i pacnął go mokrymi gatkami prosto w twarz.

– Dranie z was – warknął Albus, ku rozbawieniu obu chłopaków.

– Jesteście niepoprawni – odezwał się Ted, który dotychczas obserwował całe zajście z bezpiecznej odległości. – Nie wiecie, że rzeczy znalezione w basenie, należy zwracać ratownikowi.

– Widzisz Albus, a to nas nazywasz draniami. Ciesz się, że nie mamy takich pomysłów, bo połowa aquaparku oglądałaby cię w stroju Adama – skomentował wciąż rozbawiony Scorpio.

Młody Gryfon jedynie pokręcił głową i dla pewności dokładniej zawiązał sznurki przy spodenkach.

* * *

Scorpio wyszedł spod prysznica, zabrał swoje rzeczy i przeszedł do jednego z boksów, żeby przebrać się w suche ubranie. Kiedy był już gotowy, dołączył do dziewczyn, które właśnie skrupulatnie suszyły swoje długie włosy suszarkami. Oczywiście towarzyszące im dorosłe czarownice mogłyby to zrobić w przeciągu kilku sekund za pomocą magii, ale wokoło kręciło się tylu mugoli, że byłoby to proszenie się o kłopoty. Ostatecznie więc Scorpio również chwycił jedną z suszarek wiszących na ścianie i ciepłym strumieniem powietrza, szybko osuszył włosy.

Po kilku minutach wszyscy byli gotowi do wyjścia. Kolejno przechodzili przez bramki, jednocześnie oddając kolorowe bransoletki, które otrzymali przy wejściu. Potem udali się w stronę parkingu, gdzie zostawili samochód. Czekał ich jednak dłuższy spacer, bo od samego rana panował tutaj znaczny ruch i pani Potter miała spory problem, by znaleźć miejsce do zaparkowania.

Scorpio szedł koło Albusa, który najwyraźniej już wybaczył zarówno jemu jak i Jamesowi ich wygłupy, bo teraz dyskutował z bratem i Rose, na temat dalszych planów na dzisiejszy dzień.

– Jak na czarodzieja pochodzącego z tak... hm... konserwatywnej rodziny, dobrze odnajdujesz się w świecie mugoli – zaczepiła Scorpiusa pani Granger.

Ślizgon przez moment patrzył na kobietę, zastanawiając się, jak powinien zinterpretować "konserwatywność" jego rodziny. Ostatecznie jednak pominął tę kwestię i wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

– Całe dzieciństwo spędziłem w towarzystwie dzieciaków z wioski niedaleko mojego domu. Dlatego na co dzień miałem styczność z ich technologią. Zapewne w tym gronie tylko pani i ja znamy różnicę między mikrofalówką, a krótkofalówką.

Kobieta zaśmiała się szczerze na to stwierdzenie.

– Rzeczywiście, pewnie masz rację. Wiem, jakie Ron ma problemy z mugolskimi wynalazkami.

– A twoim rodzicom nie przeszkadzało, że zadajesz się z mugolami? Nie bali się, że przypadkiem ujawnisz magiczne zdolności? – zapytała Rose, która szła koło matki.

Scorpio zawahał się przez moment. Nie był przekonany czy chce dzielić się z Gryfonami podobnymi szczegółami ze swojego życia, zwłaszcza, gdy dostrzegł, że pozostali również spoglądają w jego stronę, czekając na odpowiedź. Z drugiej jednak strony nie chciał też kłamać w żywe oczy. Bądź co bądź okazali mu więcej gościnności niż zakładał w najśmielszych przypuszczeniach. Po prawdzie dziś miał wrażenie, że traktowali go niemal jak jednego z nich.

Dlatego po krótkim zastanowieniu wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał w stronę Gryfonki.

– Wiesz, moja rodzina mieszka w tamtym miejscu od pokoleń. Naprawdę sądzisz, że okoliczni mieszkańcy nie wiedzą kim jesteśmy?

Wyraz twarzy zarówno Rose, jak i pozostałych wyraźnie sugerował, że w ogóle nie brali tego pod uwagę. Mimo to Scorpio pociągnął dalej.

– W przeszłości do mojej rodziny należało kilka okolicznych wiosek i wielu mieszkańców było w jakiś sposób związanych z dworem. Stajenni, ogrodnicy, kurierzy. Nie wszystko mogły zrobić domowe skrzaty. W przeszłości znacznie mniej dbano o tę całą konspirację i dlatego okoliczni mugole wiedzieli, że pan dworu nie jest zwykłym człowiekiem. Służyli mu, a on dbał o ich bezpieczeństwo. Ta wiedza przetrwała do dziś.

– Więc chcesz powiedzieć, że dzieciaki z którymi się przyjaźniłeś, wiedziały, że jesteś czarodziejem? – zapytała Lily.

– Nikt o tym nie mówił głośno, ale tak, myślę, że wiedziały – odparł Scorpio i zamyślił się na chwilę. – Pamiętam jedną sytuację, gdy do mojej matki przyszła w środku nocy pewna kobieta, której syn ciężko zachorował. To była zima i wezwana karetka nie była w stanie dojechać. Dlatego bojąc się, że ten nie przeżyje do rana, poprosiła moją matkę o pomoc.

– I co? Co zrobiła twoja mama? – dopytywała młoda Gryfonka.

– Nie wiem dokładnie, miałem wtedy jakieś osiem lat. Pamiętam tylko, że wyszła z domu, a kiedy wróciła, nie chciała o tym rozmawiać. Nie mniej tamten chłopak żyje po dziś dzień.

Dopiero gdy to powiedział, zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielki błąd popełnił i przeklinał w duchu swój długi język. A trzeba było milczeć. Właśnie otwarcie przyznał, że prawdopodobnie jego matka używała magii w obecności mugoli, co było poważnym wykroczeniem i teraz z łatwością mógłby sprowadzić na nią kłopoty. Ministerstwo tylko czekało, by takich jak ona obciążyć dodatkowymi zarzutami. Jednak kiedy spojrzał na twarze otaczających go Gryfonów, dominowało na nich raczej zdumienie, niż chęć wykorzystania tego przeciwko komukolwiek. Oby nie pożałował w przyszłość tej lekkomyślności.

– Myślałem, że Malfoyowie gardzą mugolami – rzucił James, przerywając przedłużającą się ciszę.

Tym razem Scorpio znacznie uważniej dobierał słowa.

– To zależy jak kto. Ja tam do mugoli nic nie mam. Moi rodzice mają większe problemy na głowie, a wcześniej to różnie bywało. Większość rodów czystej krwi uważała, że każdy ma swoje miejsce, a miejsce mugoli nie jest pomiędzy czarodziejami.

– Ale mogli być sługami albo niewolnikami?

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Coś w tym stylu. Ale czy naprawdę aż tak cię to dziwi? Każdy posiadający jakąś władzę, czy to czarodziej czy mugol, próbuje podporządkować sobie innych. A magia daje bardzo dużą władzę. Dlatego wielu wykorzystywało ją w ten sposób. Nie każdy jest tak pełen szlachetnych przekonań, by uznawać, że wszyscy są równi.

– A ty?

Ślizgon doskonale wiedział, do czego dąży James. Jednak Scorpio nie zmierzał dać mu tej satysfakcji. Wręcz przeciwnie, trochę brutalnej prawdy może utemperuje nieco pewnego siebie Gryfona.

– Ja? Już dawno przekonałem się, że równość nie istnieje ani wśród mugoli, ani nawet między czarodziejami.

Choć miał na myśli zupełnie coś innego, po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że dla nich musi brzmieć, jak typowy zwolennik idei Voldemorta.

– Czyli twierdzisz... – zaczęła Rose, ale wszedł jej w słowo.

– Twierdzę, że mam z góry przerąbane, bo jestem Ślizgonem i synem śmierciożercy. Nie miałem na to żadnego wpływu, a jednak ponoszę tego konsekwencję. Jeśli tak według ciebie wygląda równość, to chyba powinnaś poszukać w słowniku znaczenia tego słowa.

Mówił zupełnie spokojnym tonem, a mimo to, cisza jaka zapadła po jego słowach była wymowna.

W milczeniu doszli do samochodu, a z każdą kolejną chwilą Scorpius miał coraz większe wyrzuty sumienia, że sam popsuł całkiem przyjemną atmosferę. Jednak jak zwykle trzeba było mu trzymać język za zębami.

Kolejne rozmowy zaczęły się dopiero, kiedy wszyscy siedzieli już w samochodzie, jednak Scorpio nie brał w nich udziału. Przez całą drogę gapił się w okno i rozmyślał nad wszystkim głupotami, które powiedział. Przeklinał się w duchu, że nie był w stanie bardziej panować nad swoimi słowami. Dlaczego kiedy wchodził z kimś w polemikę, tak łatwo znajdował odpowiednie argumenty, a gdy sytuacja wymagała rozwagi, paplał zupełnie bez pojęcia?

Zjedli obiad w jednej z pizzerii w centrum, a ostatecznie skończyli w kinie, oglądając jakąś głupkowatą komedię. Ale ani jedno, ani drugie nie było w stanie poprawić jego samopoczucia.

* * *

Scorpio leżał na łóżku i czytał bez większego zainteresowania książkę wziętą z regału Pottera. Albus kilka minut wcześniej zniknął w łazience i teraz nic nie zakłócało panującej wokoło ciszy. Za wszelką cenę Ślizgon starał się skupić na czytanym tekście, żeby po raz setny nie rozbierać na czynniki pierwsze wydarzeń dzisiejszego dnia.

Nagle ciszę pokoju przerwał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Scorpio spodziewał się zobaczyć Albusa, tymczasem do środka weszła Lily. Ubrana w swoją kolorowa piżamę, rozejrzała się po pokoju, najwyraźniej poszukując brata.

– Myje się – rzucił Scorpius zza książki.

– To się dobrze składa, bo ja przyszłam do ciebie – stwierdziła, po czym weszła do środka i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Było to co najmniej podejrzane, a widząc dziwnie skonsternowaną minę dziewczyny, Scorpio opuścił książkę i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Przez dłuższą chwilę obserwował ją w milczeniu.

– Do mnie? – zapytał w końcu niezbyt elokwentnie.

Lily skinęła głową i podeszła bliżej. Teraz stała jakieś dwa kroki od jego łóżka. Stanowczo wyglądała, jakby zbierała się na jakieś wielkie słowa, a w końcu wzięła głęboki wdech, uśmiechnęła się i odezwała.

– Chciałam tylko żebyś wiedział, że dla mnie nie ma znaczenia, że jesteś Ślizgonem i że twój tata był śmierciożercą. Lubię cię, jesteś w porządku.

Skłamałby gdyby powiedział, że nie zaskoczyły go te słowa. Co jak co, ale wydawało mu się, iż najmłodsza Potterówna co najwyżej czuje do niego daleko posuniętą ostrożność. Nie mniej jej oświadczenie wydawało się zupełnie szczere.

– Niektórzy nie podzieliliby twojego entuzjazmu.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami.

– Nie przejmuj się Jamesem, on po prostu za bardzo się martwi.

– Zdążyłem zauważyć, że jest trochę przewrażliwiony.

Lily podeszła bliżej i z pewnym wahaniem usiadła w nogach łóżka.

– Wiesz, kiedyś taki nie był, a potem zdarzył się pewien wypadek i od tego czasu jest bardzo czujny.

Scorpiusa kusiło, żeby dopytać o ten tajemniczy wypadek, ale czuł, że dziewczyna nie zamierza powiedzieć niczego więcej. Mógł się jedynie domyślać, iż miało to jakiś związek z Albusem, bo w stosunku do Lily James nigdy nie wydawał się nadmiernie opiekuńczy.

– Rozumiem. Tak czy inaczej miło, że przynajmniej jeden Gryfon nie uważa mnie za kupę, śmierdzącego trollowego...

– Fuj, nawet nie kończ tego porównania – zaśmiała się dziewczyna.

On również się uśmiechnął i tym razem pozbawione to było zwyczajowej złośliwości.

* * *

Następnego dnia wybrali się cała ekipą metrem do centrum Londynu. Jak zwykle na dzień przed świętami miasto tętniło życiem. Na ulicach odbywało się wiele występów i pokazów, trafili również na festiwal sztuk cyrkowych, gdzie akrobaci prezentowali przeróżne sztuczki.

Pogoda była naprawdę przyjemna jak na połowę kwietnia i nasuwała myśli o zbliżających się wakacjach. Nie żeby Scorpio jakoś specjalnie tęsknił za powrotem do domu, po ostatnich wydarzeniach miał pewną obawę przed spędzeniem z ojcem całych dwóch miesięcy, ale teraz wolał nad tym nie rozmyślać. Ogólnie dziś znacznie bardziej starał się panować nad tym to mówi, dzięki czemu ani razu nie doprowadził do tak niezręcznej sytuacji jak dzień wcześniej. Rozmawiał zresztą głównie z Lily, która uparcie ciągała go od jednej atrakcji do drugiej, ku wyraźnemu rozbawieniu Albusa.

Kiedy zaś obejrzeli już większość okolicznych występów, Harry Potter, który dziś towarzyszył im w roli opiekuna, poprowadził ich do wielkiego akwarium znajdującego się w samym centrum Londynu, dosłownie tuż koło London Eye.

Zazwyczaj niewiele rzeczy mogło zrobić wrażenie na Scorpiusie, ale musiał przyznać z czystym sumieniem, że to miejsce przerosło wszelkie jego wyobrażenia. Nawet tłum zwiedzających nie był w stanie zniszczyć niesamowitej atmosfery panującej tutaj.

Wędrując przeszklonymi korytarzami i obserwując pływające wokoło przeróżnych kształtów i rozmiarów morskie istoty, Scorpius czuł się, jakby wszedł do zupełnie innej rzeczywistości. W pewnej chwili tuż nad jego głową przepłynął pokaźnych rozmiarów rekin i chłopak aż zatrzymał się w pół kroku, żeby obejrzeć go dokładniej.

– Niesamowite, nie? – odezwał się Albus, który stanął tuż obok i również patrzył na rekina.

Scorpio pokiwał głową.

– Opieka nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami może się schować.

Gryfon zaśmiał się na to oświadczenie.

– Nie wiedziałem, że w ogóle na nią chodzisz.

– Teoretycznie.

Potter spojrzał w jego stronę pytająco, na co on wzruszył ramionami.

– Musiałem wybrać jakiś drugi fakultety, ale mam ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty.

– I nie boisz się, że profesor Hagrid cię obleje?

– Hagrid? Wszyscy wiemy, że oddaję mu przysługę nie pojawiając się na zajęciach. Ma wystarczający problem z formułowaniem zdań bez moich komentarzy, cholibka.

Albus parsknął śmiechem.

– Jeśli spojrzeć na to w ten sposób – stwierdził, kiedy już odzyskał oddech. – Ja tam lubię te zajęcia, są stanowczo przyjemniejsze niż numerologia.

– Rany, kto przy zdrowych zmysłach wybiera numerologię?

– Rose mnie namówiła, wiesz, ona bardzo stara się być prymuską, jak ciocia, tyle że brakuje jej trochę zacięcia do nauki.

Scorpius spojrzał w stronę dziewczyny, która właśnie tłumaczyła coś przy szybie Lily i Hugonowi. Najwyraźniej nie tylko on i Albus mieli kompleks posiadania sławnego rodzica.

– A na jaki drugi fakultet jeszcze NIE chodzisz?

Scorpio zaśmiał się otwarcie, najwyraźniej Gryfon przestał tak bardzo przejmować się tym, co mówi w jego obecności. Kpina była wyraźnie słyszalna w tonie jego głosu.

– Wróżbiarstwo. I wbrew temu co insynuujesz akurat tam bywam regularnie. Trelawney jest naprawdę zabawna. Uwielbiam słuchać, jak przepowiada mi śmierć w męczarniach. Nie mógłbym tego sobie odpuścić.

Albus pokręcił głową.

– Ty to masz dopiero dziwne rozrywki.

– Powiedział miłośnik sprzątania łajna jednorożców.

* * *

W podobnie przyjemnej atmosferze upłynęła im reszta zwiedzania akwarium. Przez większość czasu Scorpius spacerował w towarzystwie młodego Pottera i wspólnie komentowali różne dziwaczne stworzenia widoczne za szybą. Po ostatnich dniach, kiedy Albus pozostawał dziwnie milczący, była to miła odmiana. Najwyraźniej Gryfon przestał wreszcie obawiać się, że jego integracyjny eksperyment, jak nazwał to James, skończy się totalną katastrofą i teraz pozwalał sobie na bardziej swobodne zachowanie. Scorpio ze swojej strony musiał przyznać, że absolutnie mu to nie przeszkadza, co więcej sam również przestał aż tak bardzo pilnować własnego języka i niejednokrotnie odpowiadał w sposób, który daleki był od uprzejmego. O dziwo jednak Potter zdawał się zupełnie tym nie przejmować.

Choć Scorpius nigdy nie przyznałby tego głośno, to w jednym Gryfon z pewnością miał rację. Wcale tak bardzo się nie różnili. Oczywiście ich charaktery były skrajnie odmienne, ale z pewnością dzielili podobne poczucie humoru, a raczej Scorpio zauważył, że jego złośliwe komentarze wyraźnie bawią Albusa. Co więcej obaj nie mieli w zwyczaju ukazywać tego, co rzeczywiście myślą. Ślizgon, jeśli prawda była niewygodna, zasłaniał się najczęściej kłamstwami, natomiast Gryfon w takich przypadkach po prostu milczał. Jednocześnie po pewnym czasie nawzajem zaczęli dostrzegać, kiedy ich rozmowa schodziła na nieprzyjemny dla któregoś temat i szybko nauczyli się je skutecznie omijać. Ani jeden, ani drugi nie miał ochoty psuć przyjemnego dnia wchodzeniem na jakieś śliskie kwestie.

Oczywiście przez większość czasu Scorpius czuł na sobie czujne spojrzenie Jamesa, ale najstarszy z Potterów trzymał się na odległość, głównie rozmawiając z ojcem.

Sam Harry Potter również okazał się inny niż Scorpius sobie wyobrażał. Jak na wojennego bohatera, dziecko z przepowiedni i pogromcę Voldemorta, był… bardzo zwyczajny. Normalny facet, który kocha swoją rodzinę i troszczy się o nią. Uprzejmy i stonowany, zdawał się wręcz być przeciwieństwem wszystkiego co można było o nim przeczytać w książkach czy prasie. On również przelotnie ich obserwował, choć w jego wzroku nie było podejrzliwości Jamesa, raczej po prostu był zadowolony, że jego syn dobrze się bawi.

* * *

Było późne popołudnie, kiedy wreszcie zdołali wyjść z akwarium. Głodni i zmęczeni chętnie pojechali do domu, gdzie pani Potter i pani Granger przygotowały grilla na świeżym powietrzu.

Zajadając kiełbaski i pieczone warzywa, rozsiedli się na rozłożonych kocach, a dyskusja wciąż obejmowała głównie atrakcje widziane w mieście. Dominowała w tym Lily, która każdy szczegół musiała opowiedzieć matce.

Wieczór był ciepły i bardzo przyjemny. Scorpio siedział na kocu ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, obok niego leżał Albus i najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnął. Po jego lewej Rose darła koty z Jamesem, który po raz kolejny próbował wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. A najmłodsi Lily i Hugo siedzieli ze swoimi ojcami i wciąż przeżywali wizytę w Akwarium. Dziś o dziwo nawet Ronald Weasley odzyskał nieco humoru i przestał zerkać na Scorpiusa spode łba.

Obserwując to wszystko w ciszy, Scorpius znowu poczuł dziwne ukłucie zazdrości. Dobrze wiedział, że kiedy wróci do własnego domu nic nie będzie tak wyglądać. Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że rodzice pozwolą mu na lato wyjechać do dziadków, tam przynajmniej więcej rzeczy przypominało mu o beztroskim dzieciństwie, niż o nieprzyjemnościach jego obecnego życia.

I pomyśleć, że gdyby urodził się w innej rodzinie, jego obecność tutaj wcale nie wydawałaby się dziwna. Niestety nic nie mógł na to poradzić i choć wszyscy byli dla niego zaskakująco mili, to nadal czuł się tutaj intruzem, zwłaszcza w tak rodzinnych, niemal intymnych chwilach.

Ostatecznie czując narastającą frustrację, wstał i wszedł do domu. Nalał sobie szklankę wody i oparty o bufet starał się przełknąć nieprzyjemną gulę, która uformowała się w jego gardle.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał pan Potter, kiedy minutę później wszedł za nim do środka.

Scorpius błyskawicznie powściągnął wszystkie negatywne emocje. Stanowczo nie miał ochoty teraz z nikim rozmawiać. Niestety nie miał wyjścia, dlatego przełknął ostatni łyk wody i skinął głową.

– Musiałem rozprostować nogi – skłamał bez mrugnięcia.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, po czym podszedł do zlewu i włożył do niego trzymane w ręce talerze.

– Naprawdę Hogwart tak się zmienił? – zapytał niespodziewanie, nie patrząc w stronę Scorpiusa.

Ten w pierwszej chwili nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć na tak postawione pytanie.

– Trudno mnie to ocenić, nie wiem jak było wcześniej – odparł w końcu, również odstawiając swoją szklankę do zlewu. A potem dodał z pewnym wahaniem. – Ale to nie jest kwestia tylko Hogwartu. To cały świat czarodziejów po prostu nienawidzi takich jak ja.

Potter spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zaskoczony ostrością tych słów. Zresztą on sam również był zdumiony, że zebrał się na taką szczerość. Harry Potter był dla niego niemal zupełnie obcą osobą, a mimo to ta otwartość wydawała się słuszna i wręcz naturalna.

– Tak nie powinno być – westchnął mężczyzna. – Dwadzieścia lat po śmierci Voldemort nadal sieje swój ferment. Dużo prawdy jest w stwierdzeniu, że człowieka można zabić, ale idea pozostanie wieczna. On nie stworzył tych podziałów, istniały od zawsze, ale właśnie on wprowadził je na zupełnie inny poziom. Nie powinno być tak, że krew czy pochodzenie decyduje o naszym życiu. Tylko nasze czyny.

Scorpio skrzywił się w duchu. Gdyby oceniać go po tym co robił, to wcale nie byłoby lepiej. Tę uwagę pozostawił jednak dla siebie.

– Pewnie jeszcze nie wasze pokolenie – kontynuowała tymczasem mężczyzna – ale może pokolenie waszych dzieci zdoła wymazać jego wpływ z naszego świata.

Dla Scorpiusa nie było to zbyt wielkie pocieszenie, nie wybiegał myślami tak daleko.

– Może, choć szczerze w to wątpię. Co najwyżej zmieni się obiekt nienawiści. Nie wierzę, żeby całkiem dało się ją wyplenić.

Potter spojrzał na niego w nieco dziwny sposób.

– Bardzo cyniczne podejście jak kogoś tak młodego.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Niewiele pozostaje w mojej sytuacji.

– Postaraj się nie zarazić nim Albusa. On nie jest zbyt odporny psychicznie. Stara się jak może, ale dobrze wiem, że jego niedoskonałości bardzo mu ciążą.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Mam dziwne wrażenie, że to on ma większy wpływ na mnie niż odwrotnie. Jak inaczej wyjaśnić to, że tu jestem?

Harry Potter odwzajemnił uśmiech, odkręcił wodę i zaczął myć talerze. Tak, największy bohater ich czasów właśnie zakasał rękawy i najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczął zmywać brudne naczynia. Widać, że wychował się w mugolskiej rodzinie, skoro nie zamierzał do tego wykorzystywać magii. Czy to umniejszało jego postać? Wręcz przeciwnie. Ten czarodziej mógłby być najważniejszą i najpotężniejszą osobą w kraju, ale postanowił wieść zupełnie zwykłe życie, nie wywyższać się, zapewne po to by jego rodzina, jego dzieci, nie musiały żyć w cieniu bohatera. Czy w pewnym sensie tego samego nie próbował zrobić Draco? Przecież usunął się z publicznego życia, wycofał niemal całkowicie ze świata czarodziejów, żeby jego piętno jak najmniej dotknęło Scorpiusa. Wszystko poświęcił dla tej jednej sprawy, ale dotychczas Scorpio tego nie dostrzegał. Tak naprawdę w wielu kwestiach był zaślepiony.

Teraz jednak nie miał możliwości w żaden sposób tego naprawić, przyjdzie na to pora, kiedy wróci do domu na wakacje. Tymczasem nie zamierzał stać bezczynnie. Podwinął rękawy koszuli, po czym zaczął znosić brudne talerze i szklanki do kuchni.

* * *

Poranek w świąteczną niedzielę był w domu Potterów bardzo ruchliwy. Lily zbudziła ich o nieprzyzwoicie wczesnej porze i zagoniła na dół, gdzie stopniowo pojawiało się coraz więcej osób. Na długim stole w jadalni stawiali kolejne półmiski, talerze i szklanki. Po niespełna półgodzinie większość była gotowa i wszyscy zasiedli do Wielkanocnego śniadania. Atmosfera była niezwykle radosna i naprawdę rodzinna, tym razem nie zakłócona już żadnymi nieprzyjemnymi wydarzeniami.

To co jednak najbardziej zaskoczyło Scorpiusa, to fakt, że tak samo jak reszta Gryfonów, otrzymał po śniadaniu sporą paczkę wypełnioną po brzegi czekoladowymi jajkami, zajączkami i innymi przysmakami.

Potem wybrali się wraz z dziadkami Potterów na długi spacer, który zakończył się na sporej łące, tuż nad rzeką, gdzie niemal już nie było miejskiej zabudowy. To miejsce niezwykle przypominało Scorpiusowi jego rodzinna okolicę. Leżąc na kocu i obserwując przepływające po niebie obłoki, mógł na dłuższą chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkich tych nieprzyjemnych kwestiach, które prędzej czy później wrócą. W sumie to nawet prędzej niż można przypuszczać, w końcu już jutro wieczorem wracają do Hogwartu. A im dłużej przebywał w tym towarzystwie tym bardziej nie miał na to ochoty. Dobrze wiedział, że po powrocie wszystko wróci do stanu wyjściowego. Przecież nie zacznie nagle prowadzać się z Gryfonami, narobiłoby sobie tym wrogów w obu Domach.

– Długo masz kiblować u McGonagall? – zapytał w pewnej chwili Albus, który siedział na trawie i popijał lemoniadę.

Chyba jedyne co zachęcało go do powrotu do szkoły, to perspektywa dalszych lekcji pod okiem dyrektorki. Gdyby nie to, naprawdę nie widziałby żadnych pozytywów.

– Do odwołania.

Potter spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– Nieźle. Musiała się naprawdę wkurzyć, skoro nawet nie wyznaczyła jakiejś konkretnej daty zakończenia.

Co miał odpowiedzieć? Oczywiście mógł po prostu przytaknąć, ale po tych kilku dniach jakoś nie miał ochoty znowu ściemniać Albusowi. Zresztą Gryfon i tak pewnie dowiedziałby się prędzej czy później. Ostatecznie więc Scorpius przekręcił się na bok i wsparł głowę na dłoni.

– To nie do końca tak. Wcale nie rozwiązuję zadań z transmutacji. McGonagall uczy mnie zaklęć.

Tym razem Potter spojrzał na niego już całkiem zaskoczony. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z szoku i uśmiechnął lekko.

– A twierdziłeś, że jako Ślizgon nie masz co liczyć na wsparcie ze strony nauczycieli. Jak widać nie jesteś nieomylny.

Scorpio wywrócił oczami.

– Miałem sporo szczęścia. Nie oszukujmy się, równie dobrze mogła mnie wywalić na zbity pysk.

– A co takiego zrobiłeś? – Nagle tuż obok nich wyrosła Rose. Bardzo kiepskie wyczucie czasu.

– Nic o czym chciałbym ci opowiadać – odparł natychmiast, spoglądając wyzywająco na Gryfonkę.

Dziewczyna prychnęła.

– Nie musisz, i tak wyciągnę wszystko z Albusa.

– Dzięki, Rose. Uwielbiam jak traktujesz mnie niczym swoją własność – mruknął Potter.

– Po tylu latach powinieneś się już przyzwyczaić – odparła ta, uśmiechając się przy tym nader przekornie.

Gryfon pokręcił głową, ale lekki uśmiech na twarzy sugerował, że wcale nie bierze słów kuzynki na poważnie.

* * *

Wieczorem odbyła się jeszcze uroczysta kolacja, w czasie której Scorpio niemal bez przerwy musiał wysłuchiwać paplaniny Lily, która szykowała się na jutrzejszy wyprzedażowy maraton. Już dziś ekscytowała się wyborem nowych sukienek, a także odwiedzeniem ulicy Pokątnej, która miała być ostatnim punktem programu przed powrotem do Hogwartu.

Co prawda nie milknąca nawet na minutę Gryfonka w normalnych okolicznościach zapewne doprowadzałaby go do czerwonej gorączki, jednak cały dzisiejszy dzień był tak spokojny i przyjemny, że nie potrafił mieć jej tego za złe. Co więcej zgodził się nawet, wbrew wszelkiemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi, że będzie jej towarzyszył i pomoże dokonywać wyborów. Choć przeczuwał, że jutro szczerze pożałuje tego zobowiązania.

Kiedy wraz z Albusem i Lily siedzieli na werandzie i patrzyli na pogrążony w ciemności krajobraz okolicy, doszedł do wniosku, że naprawdę mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Może Gryfoni byli czasami nieco naiwni, a jeszcze częściej irytująco szczerzy, ale jeśli przymknąć na to oczy, to ich towarzystwo było nawet miłe, zwłaszcza, że niemal zupełnie przestali zwracać uwagę na to kim był. Gdyby się nad tym głębiej zastanowić, było to trochę przerażające, skoro wystarczyły zaledwie trzy dni, by zakopać wydawałoby się bezdenną przepaść. Ile z istniejących podziałów istniało tylko dlatego, że były podsycane przez tych najbardziej niechętnych do zmian?

Oczywiście Scorpius nie miał złudzeń. Doskonale wiedział, że nic nie jest aż tak proste. Jutro wieczorem będzie trzeba zderzyć się z brutalną rzeczywistością i walka rozpocznie się na nowo. Teraz jednak nie zmierzał się tym przejmować.

– Dzięki – odezwał się, nie spoglądając na towarzyszących mu Gryfonów. Niemal od razu poczuł na sobie dwoje zaskoczonych par oczu, dlatego szybko dodał – za zaproszenie.

– Nie ma za co – odpowiedziała uśmiechnięta Lily. – Tylko następnym razem nie rób z tego takiej afery.

Poczuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku na stwierdzenie "następnym razem". Raczej nie zakładał powtórki ani w bliższej, ani w dalszej przyszłości. Nie zamierzał jednak w tej chwili wyprowadzać Gryfonki z tego błędu, dlatego jedynie pokiwał głową.

– Postaram się – mruknął, nie patrząc w jej stronę.

* * *

– A co myślisz o tym? – Lily wyskoczyła z przebieralni, ubrana w białą sukienkę do kolan, przepasaną czarną błyszczącą wstążką.

Scorpio z Albusem siedzieli na sporej kanapie i oglądali z umiarkowanym entuzjazmem kolejne kreacje. Widząc tę ostatnią obaj skrzywili się i pokręcili głowami.

– Chyba że wybierasz się na pogrzeb – skomentował Ślizgon.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i czmychnęła z powrotem do przebieralni.

– Daję jej jeszcze trzy próby i wychodzę – mruknął Scorpio.

– Podziwiam zacięcie, ja już mam dość – Albus z nudów już niemal leżał na sofie.

– Mięczak.

Na szczęście następna kreacja okazała się znacznie bardziej trafiona i w końcu mogli opuścić nieszczęsny sklep. Oczywiście na tym się nie skończyło, Lily musiała jeszcze obejrzeć buty, bransoletki i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Na szczęście po pewnym czasie spotkali James, Rose i Hugo, dzięki czemu dziewczyny wyruszyły na dalsze łowy, a oni rozsiedli się w kawiarni i resztę pobytu w centrum handlowym spędzili jedząc lody i popijając je owocowymi napojami.

Niedługo później całą grupę zgarnęła pani Potter i zabrała wprost na ulice Pokątną.

* * *

Kiedy tylko przeszli przez przejście w murze na podwórku za Dziurawym Kotłem, Scorpio poczuł, że wrócił do rzeczywistości. Zupełnie jakby z jednego świata przeniósł się do innego, i to niekoniecznie lepszego. Niemal na potwierdzenie tych odczuć, nie minęło dziesięć minut, kiedy zobaczył pierwszą znajomą twarz – pyszałkowatą gębę Deana Westwooda. Gryfon aż się zatrzymał, kiedy dostrzegł zbliżającą się grupę, a jego spojrzenie utkwione było właśnie w Scorpiusie. Na szczęście nim cokolwiek powiedział, dostrzegł panią Potter i to najwyraźniej ostudziło jego zapał, bo jedynie skinął głową w stronę Albusa i Rose, a potem zniknął w drzwiach pubu. Nie mniej Scorpio już widział oczami wyobraźni, co będzie się działo po powrocie do Hogwartu. Czy się tym przejmował? Raczej był już na to mentalnie przygotowany, a nawet obmyślał plan kontrataku.

Ostatecznie na Pokątnej zjedli obiad, kupili nieco rzeczy potrzebnych na zajęcia, a potem pojechali bezpośrednio na King's Cross, gdzie na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte już czekał na uczniów hogwarcki ekspres.

– No to do zobaczenia na Eliksirach – rzucił Scorpio, klepiąc Albusa w ramię.

Gryfon pokiwał głową.

– Nie narozrabiaj do tego czasu, bo znowu będziesz się tłumaczył przed McGonagall.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. Potter stanowczo zbyt dobrze zdążył go poznać.

Pożegnał gestem głowy panią Potter, machnął reszcie zebranych, po czym wmieszał się w tłum, kierując się w stronę gdzie dostrzegł blond czuprynę Zacharego. Z pewnością czekają go ciężkie chwile, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku te kilka dni było tego warte.

* * *

Muszę wam wyznać, że scena z Draco i Scorpiusem na pustej uliczce była jedną z pierwszych, którą wymyśliłam kiedy zaczęłam opracowywać fabułę tego fika. Teraz kiedy wreszcie przelałam ją na papier, jestem z niej bardzo zadowolona.

A jakie są wasze odczucia względem całego tego rozdziału? Jak zawsze będę wdzięczna za wszelkie uwagi i komentarze.

Ps.

Pilnie poszukuję bety do tego tekstu, głównie pod kątem literówek, interpunkcji etc. Jeśli ktoś byłby chętny proszę o info na PW.


	12. Chapter 12

Witajcie,

przed Wami kolejny rozdział przygód Scorpiusa. Niezmiernie dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa i cieszę się, że czytanie tego sprawia Wam przyjemność. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział również będzie trzymał poziom.

Dziękuję również serdecznie anette i Glamarye za wiele cennych sugestii i wytknięcie błędów.

Zapraszam do lektury.

* * *

XII

Nie zdążył nawet wrzucić torby na górę przedziału, kiedy Zachary zasypał go gradem pytań. Chcąc nie chcąc połowa uczniów zgromadzonych na King's Cross widziała, jak przyjechał na stację w towarzystwie Gryfonów. Nie było sensu dalej zaprzeczać.

\- Dobra, kumpluję się z Potterem. Zadowolony? - rzucił z irytacją, siadając na jednym z miejsc w przedziale.

\- Wiesz, że Gryfoni zjedzą cię żywcem. Niektórzy Ślizgoni zresztą też.

\- Niech spróbują, zobaczymy, kto kogo pogryzie.

Zack usiadł naprzeciwko i przyglądał mu się bacznie, a widząc, jak złośliwy uśmiech wypływa na twarz Scorpiusa, sam również się uśmiechnął.

\- Czasami naprawdę mnie przerażasz.

* * *

Kiedy następnego dnia rano wchodził do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, czuł na sobie wiele ciekawskich spojrzeń. Zawzięcie jednak udawał, że niczego nie dostrzega. Ponieważ nie reagował, ani nie dawał żadnych nowych powodów do plotek, z czasem rozmowy na temat startu nowego sezonu zawodowej ligi Quidditcha zdominowały wszystkie inne.

Wyglądało na to, że jakimś cudem cała sprawa rozejdzie się po kościach. Niestety, gdy tylko wyszedł z ostatnich zajęć tego dnia i ruszył w stronę swojego dormitorium już czekał na niego komitet powitalny. Dean Westwood i dwóch jego kumpli, których imion za nic nie potrafił sobie teraz przypomnieć.

Już miał skomentować zastałą sytuację, ale Gryfon go uprzedził i z zaskoczenia uderzył pięścią w brzuch. Ślizgon zgiął się w pół i stęknął, nie mogąc chwycić oddechu. Nim zdołał w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, poczuł kolejne uderzenie tuż pod kolanem na skutek, którego upadł na podłogę. Kolejne dwa ciosy spadły na jego głowę i plecy. Potem poczuł, jak Westwood sięga do jego kieszeni i wyciąga z niej różdżkę.

\- Ta gadzina uważa się za czarodzieja - zakpił Gryfon - chyba zapomniał, gdzie jego miejsce.

Pochylił się i chwycił Scorpiusa za włosy. Szarpnął, by zmusić Ślizgona do spojrzenia w górę.

\- Nie myśl, że możesz stać na równi z nami, gnido.

\- Masz rację - wysyczał Scorpio przez zaciśnięte z bólu zęby. - Nie jesteśmy równi, bo nigdy nie zniżyłbym się do waszego poziomu.

Swój niewyparzony język przypłacił kolejnym ciosem prosto w szczękę. Musiał przyznać, że Westwood miał parę. Mógłby przysiąc, że zaczęły mu się ruszać przynajmniej dwa zęby.

\- Najwyraźniej potrzebujesz lekcji pokory - rzucił Dean, prostując się, po czym pomachał zabraną różdżką. - Zarekwiruję to. Jeśli chcesz ją odzyskać przyjdziesz jutro na śniadanie i odpowiednio przeprosisz za swoje niepoprawne zachowanie. Jeśli nie, twoja różdżka skończy jako wykałaczki.

Kompani Westwooda zaśmiali się gromko, po czym cała trójka ruszyła korytarzem, oddalając się wraz z różdżką Scorpiusa. Ten jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę leżał skulony na podłodze, starając się uspokoić. Wiedział, że do tego dojdzie i na szczęście zdążył się przygotować. Mimo bólu, na twarz Ślizgona wypłynął złowieszczy uśmiech. Westwooda czeka bardzo niemiła niespodzianka.

* * *

\- Na brodę Merlina, co się stało, Malfoy? - zapytała McGonagall, kiedy niedługo później przyszedł do gabinetu na zajęcia. Niestety miał za mało czasu, by całkiem wyleczyć prawdopodobnie naruszoną w stawie żuchwę. Co prawda już nie bolało, ale siny ślad był nadal dość dobrze widoczny.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

Dyrektorka najwyraźniej sama domyśliła się przyczyny, bo tylko pokręciła niezadowolona głową.

\- Już drugi raz trafiasz do mnie poturbowany, mam nadzieję, że nie wejdzie ci to w nawyk. Idź do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.

\- Nie trzeba, sam się załatałem, został tylko siniak.

\- Kto to zrobił?

Scorpio usiadł na swoim standardowym miejscu i zaczął wertować przygotowane księgi.

\- Spadłem ze schodów - powiedział, nie odrywając wzroku od zapisanych stron.

\- Oczywiście. - W głosie kobiety wyraźnie słychać było rosnącą irytację. - Naprawdę uważasz, że krycie napastnika poprawi sytuację?

\- To tylko wypadek, nic poważnego się nie stało - skwitował Scorpio, patrząc gdzieś w bok.

Wcale nie chciał okłamywać dyrektorki, ale wiedział, że jeśli wyjawi jej prawdę, jeśli ona postanowi ukarać Gryfona, to tylko pogorszy sprawę. Wolał to rozegrać po swojemu, tak by raz na zawsze utemperować tak Westwooda jak i jemu podobnych.

McGonagall pomasowała się palcami u nasady nosa i westchnęła ciężko z rezygnacją.

\- Nie chcę jutro zobaczyć, że w zemście przemalowałeś te schody na zielono - stwierdziła.

Scorpio przeniósł na chwilę wzrok na kobietę, jej mina mówiła wszystko.

\- Nawet przez myśl mi to nie przeszło.

Sam nie wiedział, kiedy jego stosunki z McGonagall weszły na taki poziom, że mógł sobie pozwolić na sarkazm. Co więcej dyrektorka chyba nie miała mu tego za złe, bo po chwili jej wyraz twarzy wyraźnie złagodniał. Z drugiej strony na tym właśnie polegało jej zaufanie. Ona wiedziała, że ktoś go pobił, zdawała sobie również sprawę, iż on tego tak nie zostawi, ale wierzyła, że nie zrobi nic, co mogłoby wyrządzić komuś prawdziwą krzywdę. I wbrew swojej wrednej, ślizgońskiej naturze, zamierzał sprostać jej oczekiwaniom. Nawet jeśli jakaś jego część nie pragnęła niczego innego, jak połamać Westwoodowi wszystkie kości.

\- Mam nadzieję, że odpocząłeś w czasie przerwy świątecznej. Czeka nas teraz dużo ciężkiej pracy - zmieniła temat McGonagall, jednocześnie wskazując głową na księgi.

Scorpio przez moment zastanawiał się, czy dyrektorka ma świadomość, co i z kim robił podczas świąt. A potem doszedł do wniosku, że skoro wie o tym już połowa szkoły, to niemożliwe by jakieś pogłoski nie dotarły również do niej.

\- Tam było z piętnaście osób, ciężko w takim zamieszaniu znaleźć chwilę na złapanie oddechu - odparł z przekąsem, a potem uśmiechnął się nieznacznie - ale za to poznałem swojego kuzyna, o którego istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia.

Dyrektorka spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Ted Lupin, wnuk Andromedy Black.

\- Ach, rzeczywiście. Zupełnie zapomniałam, że Nimfadora była cioteczną siostrą twojego ojca.

Scorpio skinął głową. To było nieco smutne. Nawet dyrektorka wiedziała więcej o jego rodzinie, niż on sam.

\- Ojciec nigdy nie mówił o tamtej części naszej rodziny.

McGonagall przez moment patrzyła na niego uważnie, jakby rozważając, czy powinna mówić cokolwiek więcej na ten temat, a potem westchnęła cicho, zdjęła okulary, które położyła obok jednej z książek i odezwała się dziwnym głosem.

\- Ród Blacków był od dawna znany z zamiłowania do czarnej magii i wiary w ideę czystej krwi. Wszyscy, którzy nie zgadzali się z tymi przekonaniami, byli wykreślani z rodowego drzewa. Taki los spotkał właśnie Andromedę, gdyż pokochała i wyszła za mąż za czarodzieja mugolskiego pochodzenia. Podobnie rodzina Blacków postąpiła z jej kuzynem Syriuszem, ponieważ sprzeciwiał się używaniu czarnej magii. Oboje zapłacili ogromną cenę za wiarę w swoje przekonania.

Chcąc nie chcąc Scorpio pomyślał o swoim ojcu i ostatnich słowach jakie od niego usłyszał.

\- Mój ojciec chyba żałuje, że w młodości ślepo podążał za tymi ideami. Nie mówi o tym otwarcie, ale wiem, że nie chce, bym ja skończył tak samo. Może gdyby w przeszłości również znalazł w sobie odwagę...

\- Nie osądzaj go zbyt surowo - weszła mu w słowo dyrektorka. - Był wtedy wciąż dzieckiem, raptem kilka lat starszym od ciebie. Będąc pod wpływem Voldemorta, własnego ojca i innych śmierciożerców, mało kto znalazłby w sobie siłę na stawienie oporu. Musisz zrozumieć, że to był bardzo czarny okres naszej historii. Wielu dorosłych wtedy zawiodło, a dzieci, zamiast być po prostu dziećmi, musiały walczyć o życie swoje i innych.

Po ostatnich słowach McGonagall przez dłuższą chwilę w gabinecie panowało ciężkie milczenie. Od czasu, kiedy Scorpius poznał prawdę o niechlubnym udziale swego ojca w wojnie, zawsze dostrzegał w tym tylko jego tchórzostwo. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się, jak on postąpiłby w takiej sytuacji. Teraz wcale nie był już przekonany, czy sam byłby wystarczająco odważny. Mierzenie się z potężnymi czarnoksiężnikami to jednak zupełnie coś innego niż przepychanki z Gryfonami.

* * *

A jednak to właśnie uczniowie Gryffindoru byli w ostatnim czasie jego głównym źródłem problemów. Kiedy następnego dnia rano szedł na śniadanie, nim pokonał choćby połowę trasy z dormitorium do Wielkiej Sali, dopadł go Dean Westwood. Gryfon był wściekły, wyraźnie zmęczony i nawet nie zwrócił większej uwagi na fakt, że Scorpio tym razem nie był sam. Towarzyszący mu Zack niemal natychmiast wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i wycelował w agresywnego ucznia. Nie dało się również zignorować irytującego, niemal świdrującego pisku, jaki towarzyszył Gryfonowi.

Scorpius najpierw odepchnął zmierzające w jego stronę ręce Westwooda, a potem chwycił Zacharego za ramię, zmuszając go do opuszczenia różdżki.

\- Zabieraj to gówno! - warknął Dean, wciskając w ręce Ślizgona zabraną wczoraj różdżkę. Kiedy wyjął ją z kieszeni pisk stał się trudny do wytrzymania.

\- I tak do ciebie wróci - stwierdził zupełnie spokojnie Scorpio.

\- Dla twojego dobra lepiej, żeby tak się nie stało!

Ślizgon westchnął nieco teatralnie, kręcąc jednocześnie głową.

\- Chyba nie rozumiesz tego, co się dzieje. To proste zaklęcie wymierzone w złodzieja. W momencie, kiedy zabrałeś mi różdżkę zaczęło na ciebie oddziaływać i tylko ty możesz zakończyć jego działanie.

Westwood patrzył na niego z mieszaniną nienawiści i konsternacji na twarzy.

\- Jak?

\- Masz dwa sposoby, albo ktoś ukradnie ją tobie, albo oddasz ją właścicielowi i szczerze przeprosisz.

Grymas, jaki odmalował się na twarzy Gryfona, naprawdę poprawił Scorpiusowi nastrój.

\- Po moim trupie! - warknął Dean, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i wszedł w jeden z bocznych korytarzy. Dosłownie chwilę później piszcząca różdżka zniknęła z ręki Scorpiusa.

\- Co to było? - zapytał Zachary.

\- Kara za bezczelność - rzucił coraz bardziej rozbawiony Scorpius, po czym ruszył w stronę Wielkiej Sali. W międzyczasie zaczął tłumaczyć. - Przypuszczałem, że długo nie zostawią mnie w spokoju, więc zrobiłem kopię swojej różdżki, bo ich ulubionym łupem były moje rzeczy. Nie da się nią czarować, ponieważ to tylko kawałek drewna bez rdzenia. Niemniej obłożyłem ją zaklęciem ochronnym, będzie się trzymać tego kto ją ukradł i będzie piszczeć. Nie można jej wyrzucić, bo wraca do złodzieja, nie można jej również komuś oddać, chyba że właścicielowi, ale trzeba okazać skruchę. Nie zadziała na nią również zaklęcie uciszające, ponieważ nie jest żywym stworzeniem.

\- A nie może jej po prostu zniszczyć?

\- Można, ale wymaga to dość potężnego zaklęcia, w innym przypadku zadziała tak samo, jak przy próbie wyrzucenia. Po chwili pojawi się z powrotem, z tą drobną różnicą, że będzie piszczeć głośniej. Ewidentnie musiał ją niszczyć już kilka razy, bo w wersji podstawowej nie dawała, aż tak po uszach.

Zack patrzył na niego niedowierzająco.

\- Rany, skąd ty bierzesz takie rzeczy?

\- Podstawowe zaklęcia obronne, bodajże tom szósty. Siedzenie w bibliotece czasem się przydaje.

Zachary zaśmiał się już całkiem otwarcie.

\- Ciekawe, jak długo wytrzyma. Nie pójdzie przecież poskarżyć się nauczycielowi, bo musiałby przyznać, że ukradł ci różdżkę. Tym bardziej wątpię, by przyszedł cię przeprosić.

\- I właśnie dlatego tak mnie to bawi.

* * *

Następne dni upływały Scorpiusowi we względnym spokoju. Większość czasu poświęcał albo na zajęcia, albo na korepetycje z McGonagall. O dziwo nikt więcej nie próbował w dosadnych słowach naprowadzić go na właściwy tok rozumowania. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej pomogło to, że Dean zaginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, czy raczej jego okazjonalne pojawianie się w towarzystwie dyrektorki. Chcąc nie chcąc coraz więcej osób uważało go za pupilka McGonagall, ale z każdym kolejnym dniem jakoś mniej mu to przeszkadzało. Doszło nawet do tego, że przed Eliksirami podchodził do Albusa i Rose, z którym rozmawiał, a nawet żartował, ignorując nieco zdumione spojrzenia pozostałych uczniów.

Powoli zbliżał się czas zaliczeń, a ponieważ Scorpius wciąż był do tyłu z Eliksirami i Historią Magii to dużo czas spędzał w bibliotece. Tam zaskakująco często towarzyszyła mu Lily, która co gorsza domagała się, by tłumaczył jej to, czego właśnie się uczył. Za pierwszym i drugim razem nieco go irytowała, ale przy piątym przestał się przejmować. Ostatecznie przynajmniej starała się dotrzymać mu towarzystwa.

Był właśnie jeden z takich wieczorów w bibliotece, kiedy utrwalał historię czternastowiecznych wojen na tle magicznym i próbował wyjaśnić Lily, jakie były ich powody. Dziewczyna słuchała go z niespodziewanym zainteresowaniem, więc albo była tak zafascynowana tym tematem, albo on tak ciekawie opowiadał. Po prawdzie jednak coraz bardziej przypuszczał, że przyczyna była jeszcze inna.

Nagle pełną historii atmosferę zakłóciło otwarcie drzwi i Scorpio od razu wiedział, kto nadchodzi. Nieprzyjemny pisk był niezawodnym zwiastunem.

\- Idź już, Lily - powiedział do Gryfonki, zamykając czytaną książkę.

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego pytająco, ale widząc jego poważny wyraz twarzy, tylko skinęła głową i wstała z ławki. Szybko ruszyła w stronę drzwi, gdzie niemal zderzyła się z Deanem Westwoodem. Scorpiusowi nie umknęło jakim wzrokiem obrzuciła Gryfona, a także to, jak bardzo ten przypominał chodzącego trupa. Miał zapadnięte policzki, podkrążone oczy i popękane usta. Wyglądał, jak cień samego siebie, co zapewne spowodowane było ponad dwoma tygodniami skutecznego pozbawiania snu. Musiał mocno schudnąć, a jego lewa ręka drgała w nieprzyjemny, nerwowy sposób.

Scorpio wstał, zebrał książki i podszedł bliżej. Mógł teraz zrównać Westwooda z ziemią i sprawić, że ten nie zapomniałby tego do końca życia. Mógł go wyśmiać, znieważyć i upokorzyć. I może jeszcze do niedawna zrobiłby to bez mrugnięcia. Jeszcze do niedawna szczerze nienawidził wszystkich Gryfonów i podobna sytuacja byłaby niczym woda na młyn jego złośliwości. Teraz jednak patrzył na to nieco inaczej. Czy mógłby stać z podniesioną głową koło Albusa? Czy zasługiwałby na sympatię Lily, gdyby postąpił w podobny sposób?

Dlatego po prostu stanął naprzeciwko Gryfona i wyciągnął w jego stronę otwartą dłoń. Ten przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się mu, z trudem kryjąc tak wściekłość, jak i panikę. Jego wahanie nie trwało jednak długo, bo po niespełna minucie położył fałszywą różdżkę na dłoni Ślizgona. Ta niemal od razu ucichła.

Na twarzy Deana odmalowała się niewysłowiona ulga.

\- _Incendio -_ powiedział cicho Scorpius, spalając tym replikę na popiół.

Przez dłuższą chwilę w bibliotece panowała martwa cisza. Westwood miał dość niepewną minę, zapewne zastanawiał się, czy wobec tego musi jeszcze przepraszać. Jednak Scorpio wiedział, że to nie było konieczne. Tak naprawdę istotna była skrucha i szczera chęć naprawienia szkody.

Nie było sensu tego przedłużać, dlatego Scorpio po prostu wyminął Gryfona i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Nim jednak otworzył drzwi, zatrzymał się i odezwał przez ramię.

\- Obiecałem McGonagall, że nie będę sprawiać problemów, dlatego mój odwet był łagodny. Następnym razem mogę nie być taki miły.

I wyszedł, zostawiwszy osłupiałego Gryfona samego w pustej bibliotece.

* * *

Kiedy następnego dnia wszedł do lochu, gdzie miały się odbywać zajęcia z Eliksirów, wszystko wyglądało na pozór normalnie. Nikt nie zareagował jakoś nadzwyczajnie na pojawienie się Scorpiusa, ale kiedy usiadł przy swoim kociołku, podszedł do niego Albus.

\- Powiedz, że nie miałeś nic wspólnego ze stanem Deana - rzucił Gryfon.

Scorpio wywrócił oczami.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - mruknął. A potem nieprzyjemny uśmiech wylał się na jego twarz. W jednej chwili odwrócił się w stronę Westwooda i dodał znacznie głośniej. - Prawda, Dean?

Gryfon, aż się wzdrygnął, słysząc swoje imię.

\- Wal się, Malfoy - warknął, ale nie dodał nic więcej. Wyspany najwyraźniej odzyskał nieco ikry, nie na tyle jednak, by wchodzić ze Scorpiusem w polemikę.

\- Widzisz, żyjemy w pełnej przyjaźni - skwitował ten w stronę Albusa.

Potter jedynie westchnął lekko i pokręcił głową.

Całe zajęcia minęły w zupełnie przyjemnym nastroju i nawet Scorpio we współpracy z Zackiem zdołał uwarzyć całkiem poprawny eliksir powiększający. Zadowoleni z rezultatu, opuszczali loch w doskonałych nastrojach, by udać się do Wielkiej Sali na obiad. Kiedy tam dotarli, niemal natychmiast dostrzegli dziwne poruszenie. Ci uczniowie, którzy przyszli tu wcześniej teraz dyskutowali o czymś z przejęciem. Obecnych było również kilku nauczycieli. Wszyscy oni pochylali się nad specjalnym wydaniem Proroka Codziennego.

Zaintrygowani chłopcy podeszli do grupy młodszych Ślizgonów i zabrawszy jeden z leżących tam egzemplarzy gazety spojrzeli na nagłówek.

"ROGOGONY ZNOWU ZAATAKOWAŁY"

Głosił tytuł. Dalej był długi artykuł poświęcony przestępczej szajce, która nazywała siebie Rogogonami i która dopuszczała się przeróżnych zbrodni tak w świecie czarodziejów, jak i mugoli. Dotychczas ich tożsamość, pochodzenie, a nawet priorytety pozostawały tajemnicą. Zazwyczaj atakowali w celu pozyskania konkretnych dóbr, stąd wyciągano wnioski, że nie towarzyszy im żadna wyższa idea, a raczej są po prostu bandą złodziei.

Ten atak był jednak inny. Grupa około piętnastu zamaskowanych napastników, wtargnęła na ulicę Pokątną około dziewiątej rano. Dewastowali sklepy, siali spustoszenie, zostawiali na murach anarchistyczne hasła zachęcające do obalenia obecnie panującego Ministra Magii, a ostatecznie obrali za cel Bank Gringotta. Tam - według autora - zaatakowali gobliny, nie wahając się nawet uśmiercić części z nich. Dzięki temu udało im się dostać do kilku skrytek i przywłaszczyć sobie ich zawartość. Większość z napastników zdołała zbiec nim pojawili się aurorzy. Zaledwie trzech z nich pozostało dłużej i wdało się w krótką walkę. Ponieważ jednak byli na straconej pozycji, w końcu również teleportowali się z użyciem świstoklika.

Na chwilę pisania tego artykułu nie znana była ani wartość skradzionego łupu, ani ostateczna liczba ofiar ataku. Wiadomo było natomiast, że napastnicy pozostawili ulicę Pokątną w totalnym chaosie.

Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem Scorpio czuł, jak żelazna obręcz coraz silniej zaciska się na jego wnętrznościach, a nogi niebezpiecznie miękną. A kiedy doszedł do fragmentu, gdzie podawano, że na terenie banku, w wyniku starcia, zginęło trzynaście goblinów i ośmioro ludzi, poczuł, iż dłużej nie wytrzyma. W jednej chwili wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali, wpadł do najbliższej toalety i zwrócił wszystko to, co ze śniadania zostało w jego żołądku.

Klnąc pod nosem czuł, jak cały się trzęsie i mimo usilnych prób nie jest w stanie zapanować nad oddechem. Usiadł na podłodze, oparł się o ścianę kabiny i zamknął oczy licząc, że może w ten sposób opanuje wariujące wnętrzności. Wciąż jednak zalewały go kolejne fale przerażenia, które co chwile chwytały go za gardło.

Jakąś minutę później usłyszał kroki na zewnątrz.

\- Stary, wszystko gra? - zapytał Zack.

Może nawet byłby gotowy odpowiedzieć, ale czuł, że jeśli tylko otworzy usta to znowu będzie miał bliższe spotkanie z toaletą.

\- Scorpio?! - powtórnie zawołał w próżnię Zachary.

\- Zostaw go. - Nagle odezwał się drugi głos tym razem należący do Karla. - Jak da radę, to wyjdzie.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Jego matka pracuje w Gringottcie.

* * *

Nie wiedział, ile przesiedział w kabinie toalety, ale kiedy uspokoił się na tyle, żeby wstać, jego współlokatorzy gdzieś zniknęli. Biorąc pod uwagę godzinę, pewnie byli już na zajęciach z Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Choćby miał przypłacić to oblaniem przedmiotu, nie zamierzał się tam teraz pojawiać. Wątpił, by był w stanie znieść gębę Willicka w tej sytuacji. Zamiast tego opłukał twarz i włosy wodą, doprowadził się do porządku i wyszedł z toalety.

Na szczęście w tej chwili korytarze szkoły były opustoszałe, więc nikt go nie zatrzymywał, kiedy poszedł prosto do sowiarni. Na kartce zapisał tylko jedno pytanie i czym prędzej wypuścił sowę za okno.

Wciąż czuł, jak drżą mu ręce i kolana, do tego stopnia, że w pewnej chwili nie wytrzymał i usiadł na parapecie. Z tego miejsca rozciągał się wspaniały widok na całą okolicę i w innych okolicznościach zapewne zastanawiałby się, dlaczego nie przychodził tu częściej. Teraz jednak jego myśli nie przestawał krążyć wokół wydarzeń na ulicy Pokątnej. Mimo że starał się panować nad nerwami, to za każdym razem, kiedy przypominał sobie przeczytane słowa jakiś podskórny strach przyprawiał go o dreszcze. W jednej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, jak wszystkie otaczającego go problemy są mało istotne, jak łatwo całe jego życie może się przewrócić do góry nogami.

Choć próbował o tym nie myśleć to nie potrafił przestać wyobrażać sobie tego najczarniejszego scenariusza. Wciąż zastanawiał się, czy akurat o tej godzinie matka była w pracy i czy przypadkiem to nie jej ciało było jednym z ośmiu tam znalezionych. Z jednej strony wiedział, że w Gringottcie pracowało wielu ludzi, ale jednak to nadal było osiem martwych osób. A każda z nich mogła mieć twarz Astorii Malfoy.

Pokręcił głową, czując, że znów zbiera mu się na mdłości. Był bezradny, nie mógł zrobić absolutnie nic, co miałoby jakikolwiek wpływ na sytuację. Mógł jedynie czekać, a to frustrowało go bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Przesiedział w sowiarni ponad godzinę, próbując choć trochę zapanować nad wyobraźnią, ale niestety osiągnął efekt odwrotny od zamierzonego. Pogrążony w czarnych myślach, postanowił, że musi zająć czymś umysł, żeby dalej nie myśleć. Nie przynosiło to żadnego rezultatu, a tylko się zadręczał.

Mógł oczywiście wrócić do dormitorium. Zajęcia już się skończyły, więc przynajmniej nie siedziałby sam. Ale bez wątpienia atak na Pokątną będzie głównym tematem wszystkich dyskusji, a to raczej w żaden sposób mu nie pomoże.

W najmniejszym stopniu nie miał też ochoty wchodzić w bliższy kontakt z Gryfonami. Jakoś miał dziwne przeczucie, że jak tylko go zobaczą, od razu domyślą się, iż coś jest nie w porządku. Niestety mieli pod tym względem paskudny zwyczaj wtykania nosa w nie swoje sprawy. A to pociągnęłoby za sobą pytania, na które nie chciał odpowiadać. Ostatnie czego potrzebował, to wpaść w panikę w ich obecności. Jego duma nie podniosłaby się z takiego ciosu.

Pozostała mu tylko biblioteka, ale po jakichś piętnastu minutach gapienia się w książkę, stwierdził, że kompletnie nie wie o czym czyta, a jego umysł znowu zaczyna analizować wszystkie informacje.

Przez niemal pół godziny kręcił się bez celu, aż zauważył, że nogi zaprowadziły go wprost pod gabinet dyrektorki. Dziś nie miał z nią zajęć, więc pewnie miała całą masę innych, ważniejszych spraw na głowie. Nie powinien być tak naiwny, by zakładać, że cały świat kręci się wokół niego. Już dawno przekonał się, jak dalekie jest to od prawdy. A mimo to z pewnym wahaniem zapukał w drzwi.

Zdecydowany głos McGonagall zaprosił go do środka. Jak można było przypuszczać, dyrektorka z piórem w ręku siedziała za biurkiem i przeglądała jakieś dokumenty. Kiedy wszedł do środka obrzuciła go krótkim, czujnym spojrzeniem. W tym samym momencie pożałował tej pochopnej decyzji, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że tej kobiecie wystarczy chwila, by prześwietlić go na wskroś. Była doskonałym obserwatorem.

\- Co się stało, Malfoy?

Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że zapytała "co się stało", a nie "czy coś się stało". Nie zostawiała wiele miejsca na spekulacje czy niedomówienia.

\- Wiem, że powinniśmy mieć zajęcia jutro, ale czy możemy je przełożyć na dzisiaj? - zapytał, spoglądając gdzieś w bok. - Pewnie jest pani zajęta, ale...

\- Siadaj. Jesteś przygotowany?

Scorpius zajął miejsce po przeciwnej stronie biurka i skinął głową.

* * *

Przez ponad godzinę ćwiczył pod okiem dyrektorki czar _Inanimatus Conjurus_ , dzięki któremu na zmianę tworzył przed sobą różne małe przedmioty codziennego użytku - filiżanki, skarbonki, przyciski do papieru, a wszystko to na podstawie małego kawałka metalu, który służył za bazę do zaklęcia. Ponieważ prawidłowe wykonanie czaru wymagał pełnego wyobrażenia sobie tworzonego przedmiotu. Przynajmniej w tym czasie nie mógł sobie pozwolić na uciekanie myślami w niewłaściwym kierunku.

Kiedy jednak zegar z kukułką na ścianie obwieścił godzinę osiemnastą, Scorpio poczuł, jak przechodzi go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Teraz powinien udać się do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, a tam z dużym prawdopodobieństwem będzie już kolejne wydanie Proroka, bogatsze o nowe doniesienia i więcej szczegółów związanych z atakiem. Autentycznie nie czuł się na siłach, by choćby próbować konfrontacji z tymi informacjami.

Schował różdżkę do kieszeni i położył ręce na kolanach, kryjąc je przed wzrokiem dyrektorki, bo zaczęły drżeć nieznośnie. Powinien wstać, pożegnać się i wyjść, ale nie potrafił podnieść się z krzesła. Naraz nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa. A kiedy poczuł na sobie wzrok McGonagall, wiedział, że nie zdoła zachować spokoju. Nerwowym gestem przeczesał włosy. Czuł, że od ataku paniki dzieli go zaledwie chwila i że musi uciekać. Ostatnie czego pragnął to odstawić scenę w gabinecie dyrektorki.

Nim jednak zebrał się w sobie i zapanował nad nogami, McGonagall uprzedziła go i sama wstała. Obeszła biurko, po czym niespodziewanie położyła rękę na jego ramieniu.

\- Chyba potrzebujesz czegoś na uspokojenie.

Przez krótką chwilę patrzył zaskoczony na wciąż spokojną twarz dyrektorki, a potem spuścił wzrok i pokiwał głową. Nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa.

Po niespełna dwóch minutach McGonagall postawiła przed nim filiżankę z herbatą, która jednak wyraźnie miała ziołowy aromat jakiegoś eliksiru. Po prawdzie jednak teraz wypiłby wszystko, byle tylko odzyskać oddech. Gorący napój zdołał przynajmniej w części rozluźnić ściśnięte gardło, a po pewnym czasie eliksir zniwelował nieco żelazną obręcz, jaka skręcała jego wnętrzności.

Przez dłuższy czas po prostu tam siedział, gapiąc się tępo w puste już naczynie, a ciszę gabinetu zakłócało jedynie tykanie zegara na ścianie. Był naprawdę wdzięczny McGonagall, że o nic go nie wypytuje, bo chyba nie miałby siły teraz składać sensownych zdań. Ile to już godzin? Dziewięć? Zaraz dziesięć. Czy ojciec już coś wiedział? Matka pracowała zwykle do siedemnastej, przed szóstą wracała do domu. Czy była już w domu? A jeśli nie? Zamieszanie mogło ją zatrzymać na miejscu? Mogła zostać ranna i trafić do szpitala. Albo...

Zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby. Nie mógł o tym myśleć, nawet nie powinien dopuszczać takiej ewentualności. Tak jakby branie jej pod uwagę w jakiś nadnaturalny sposób zwiększało jej prawdopodobieństwo. Choć tak naprawdę to nie miało znaczenia. Zazwyczaj wszystko co robił nie miało znaczenia, ale teraz poczucie bezradności było obezwładniające, dosłownie przyprawiające o mdłości.

Z tych absurdalnych rozważań wyrwało go ciche stukanie w szybę okna. Spojrzał w tamtą stronę, by zobaczyć po drugiej stronie dużego, ciemnego ptaka. Stroke - puchacz należący do jego ojca.

Nie wiedział skąd znalazł w sobie siłę, ale niemal natychmiast zerwał się z krzesła, podszedł i otworzył okno. Niesamowicie drżącymi rękoma odebrał od niego złożoną karteczkę. Nie był w stanie ani złapać oddechu, ani tym bardziej powiedzieć czegokolwiek, kiedy rozłożył ją i przeczytał zawartość.

W jednej chwili stracił ostrość widzenia, a kartka wyleciała mu z dłoni. Ręką zasłonił twarz w desperackiej próbie ukrycia łez, które napłynęły mu do oczu i spływały po policzkach.

Moment później poczuł dłonie McGonagall na swoich ramionach. Cały drżał coraz silniej w rytm narastającego szlochu. Nie zastanawiając się co robi, odwrócił się i pozwolił, by dyrektorka przygarnęła go do siebie i objęła. Z każdą sekundą płakał głośniej, beczał, jak dziecko, dając ujście wszystkim tym emocjom, które przez ostatnie straszne godziny starał się trzymać na wodzy. Może jutro będzie się tego wstydził, może ciężko mu będzie spojrzeć w oczy McGonagall, może... ale teraz to nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. Był po prostu szczęśliwy, że nie jest sam.

Na podłodze, tuż koło jego nóg leżał list od Draco, zawierający jedynie dwa krótkie zdania.

" _Astoria wróciła do domu. Nic jej nie jest."_

* * *

Lata doświadczenia nauczyły ją, że bywają sytuacje, w których jakiekolwiek słowa są całkowicie zbędne. Jedna z nich rozgrywała się właśnie w jej gabinecie. Młody Malfoy, który przez całe dzisiejsze popołudnie walczył z narastającą obawą o życie matki, nie zdołał powstrzymać łez, bo czasami uczucie ulgi jest silniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. Przez długie minuty stała, trzymając go w ramionach. Pozwoliła mu się wypłakać, dała mu czas, żeby sam mógł się pozbierać i uspokoić. Mimo wszystko, wbrew temu, jak wielkie miał o sobie mniemanie, z pewnością ta sytuacja go przerosła. Zapewne niejeden dorosły nie potrafiłby sobie z nią poradzić, a co dopiero czternastoletni chłopiec. Zdążyła już zauważyć, że Malfoy zarówno przed nią, jak i przed swoimi rówieśnikami stara się odgrywać rolę nad wiek dojrzałego i zazwyczaj nawet mu się to udaje. Ale sytuacje takie, jak ta, wyraźnie pokazują, że wciąż jeszcze jest dzieckiem. Dzieckiem, które potrzebuje wsparcia i opieki.

Kiedy wreszcie poczuła, że chłopak przestał się aż tak strasznie trząść, poprowadziła go z powrotem do biurka i zaproponowała jeszcze jedną filiżankę herbaty. Pokiwał jedynie nieznacznie głową nawet na nią nie patrząc. Mętne spojrzenie wciąż miał utkwione w podłodze.

Na krótką chwilę wyszła z gabinetu. Na toaletce przy lustrze stała napoczęta już wcześniej fiolka z eliksirem uspokajającym, który sama czasami łykała na noc, kiedy nadmiar spraw nie pozwalał jej zasnąć. Ten wieczór również planowała spędzić inaczej, ale czasami sytuacja wymaga radykalnej zmiany planów. W końcu, kiedy Malfoy wszedł do niej dwie godziny temu niemal od razu zrozumiała, że dzieje się coś złego. Zazwyczaj jego twarz była ubrana w maskę chłodnej obojętności, pod którą starał się kryć wszystkie swoje myśli i emocje. Okazjonalnie, w czasie ich wspólnych lekcji, kiedy jakieś zagadnienie wybitnie go zaintrygowało zdawał się o niej zapominać i wtedy lepiej można było dostrzec jego prawdziwą naturę. Mimo wcześniejszych obaw, szybko zauważyła, że wcale nie wyzbył się jeszcze zwykłej dla jego wieku ciekawości świata. Oczywiście wiele sytuacji skutecznie zdołało ją stłumić, na szczęście jednak nie zniszczyło jej całkowicie.

Właśnie w czasie takich dyskusji Malfoy potrafił zrzucić wcześniejszą maskę i pokazać, że nie jest tak zimny i obojętny, za jakiego chciał uchodzić. To pozwalało McGonagall mieć nadzieję, że podjęła słuszną decyzję. Dla niego z pewnością nie było jeszcze za późno.

Jednak dzisiejszy dzień był czymś zupełnie innym. Kiedy Malfoy przyszedł jego maska zdawała się ledwo trzymać. Był przerażony i dało się to bez trudu dostrzec. Nie pytała o szczegóły rozumiejąc, że nie był w stanie o tym rozmawiać. Przyszedł do niej, by nauką zagłuszyć strach, a może także dlatego, że wiedział, iż ona go nie odeśle. Jak mogłaby to zrobić? Kim by się okazała, gdyby odmówiła pomocy komuś, kto tak bardzo jej potrzebował? Takim jednym nierozważnym czynem zniweczyłaby zaufanie budowane skrupulatnie tydzień po tygodniu.

Bardzo ciężko było pozyskać zaufanie młodego Ślizgona, ale to, że dziś przyszedł właśnie do niej świadczyło, iż podołała temu zadaniu.

Odgoniła wszystkie te zupełnie teraz zbędne myśli, chwyciła fiolkę z eliksirem i wróciła do gabinetu. Kiedy weszła, zatrzymała się dwa kroki za drzwiami, a na jej twarzy odmalował się cień łagodnego uśmiechu. Malfoy położył głowę na splecionych rękach i w najlepsze spał na siedząco oparty o jej biurko. Musiał być naprawdę tym wszystkim wycieńczony.

Odstawiła niepotrzebny już eliksir, po czym zaklęciem przeniosła chłopaka na niewielką sofę, która stałą w rogu jej gabinetu. Nakryła go kocem, a sama wróciła do biurka, by uprzątnąć rozłożone księgi i wyczarowane wcześniej przedmioty. Podniosła również karteczkę, która wciąż leżała na podłodze. Już wcześniej dostrzegła na niej staranne pismo Dracona, ale nawet gdyby nie widziała jej treści i bez tego domyśliła się, czego dotyczyła cała sytuacja. Dobrze pamiętała, jak kilka lat temu, odwiedzając swoją skrytkę w Gringottcie, spotkała tam Astorię Greengrass. Pamiętała ją jako cichą, niewychodzącą przed innych uczniów dziewczynę o dobrych ocenach. Trafiła do Slytherinu chyba z uwagi na swoją skrajną nieufność i skrytość. Najwyraźniej jej syn w dużej mierze odziedziczył po niej te cechy.

Gdy w czasie obiadu przeczytała o ataku na Pokątnej nie skojarzyła tego faktu. Wielu z jej dawnych uczniów pracowało gdzieś w magicznej dzielnicy Londynu. Kiedy jednak kilka godzin później zobaczyła w drzwiach gabinetu Malfoya, niemal od razu powiązała fakty. Doskonale rozumiała jego obawę. Ilość ofiar w banku była największa, zresztą doniesienia wciąż pozostawały niekompletne. Będąc tutaj, w Hogwarcie, pozostawali nieco odcięci od innych źródeł informacji, dlatego jedyne, co mogli to czekać i mieć nadzieję.

Ona również odczuła ulgę, nie tylko z uwagi na Astorię, ale... a może przede wszystkim, z uwagi na jej syna. W obecnej chwili taki cios mógłby być dla niego opłakany w skutkach, ostatecznie nie mogła zapomnieć, że prócz wszystkiego innego był on też mściwy.

Kiedy zebrała już wszystkie rzeczy zauważyła, że na parapecie wciąż siedzi puchacz Malfoyów. Podeszła do ptaka i pogładziła go po lśniących piórach na głowie. Ten przyjął pieszczotę bardzo pozytywnie, trącając jej palce masywnym dziobem.

\- Poczekaj jeszcze parę minut – powiedziała do niego tknięta nagłą myślą.

Zasiadła do biurka, wyjęła pióro i pergamin, po czym zaczęła pisać.

 _Pan D. Malfoy_

 _Malfoy Manor_

 _Wiltshire_

 _Szanowny Panie Malfoy, pragnę wyrazić swoją radość na wieść o zdrowiu pańskiej żony._ _Dobrze, że bezzwłocznie poinformował pan o tym swojego syna, gdyż bardzo niepokoił się o los Astorii._

 _Jednak nie piszę do Pana jedynie z wyrazami ulgi. Kontaktuje się z Panem, wiedziona troską o pańskiego syna, któremu od pewnego czasu udzielam korepetycji._ _Nie piszę tego z pozycji dyrektora szkoły, lecz raczej nauczyciela w Hogwarcie. Scorpius wykazuje duży talent i zainteresowanie magią praktyczną, które warto by rozwijać w najbliższych latach. Zauważyłam również, że brak zajęć i nowych wyzwań, mają zły wpływ na jego zachowanie. Dlatego obawiam się, iż dwumiesięczna przerwa wakacyjna może negatywnie odbić się na jego zaangażowaniu. Stąd postanowiłam z końcem roku szkolnego wręczyć mu hogwarckie upoważnienie, dzięki któremu w domu będzie mógł kontynuować naukę._

 _Liczę, że znajdzie Pan czas i sposobność, by pomóc synowi w rozwijaniu swoich zdolności. Przy pańskich umiejętnościach, nie powinno to stanowić problemu. Jednocześnie może to być dobra okazja do poprawienia waszych stosunków, które jak zdążyłam zauważyć z nielicznych wypowiedzi Scorpiusa, obecnie nie są najlepsze._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku,_

 _Minerwa McGonagall_

Dyrektorka odłożyła pióro, zwinęła pergamin i podała go puchaczowi, który niemal natychmiast rozłożył skrzydła i odleciał.

* * *

Kiedy się zbudził przez dłuższy moment był mocno zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział ani co się stało, ani gdzie jest. Dopiero po chwili zaczęły do niego wracać wspomnienia z ostatnich godzin. Informacja o ataku na Pokątnej, nauka u McGonagall, list od ojca... naraz poczuł, jak robi mu się nieprzyjemnie gorąco. Naprawdę rozbeczał się przy dyrektorce? Naprawdę pozwolił sobie na tak dziecinne i bezsensowne zachowanie? Co musiała sobie o nim pomyśleć?

A kiedy otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że leży na sofie w gabinecie McGonagall poczuł się całkiem źle. Nie tylko rozpłakał się jak dziecko, ale jeszcze u niej zasnął. Chyba trudno o większe upokorzenie.

Kiedy podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, zobaczył, że dyrektorka wciąż zajmuje miejsce przy biurku i wciąż przegląda jakieś dokumenty. Kątem oka spojrzał na zegar - była niemal północ. Po prawdzie nie miał pojęcia, jak się zachować. Z każdą sekundą było mu coraz bardziej wstyd, do tego stopnia, że nie wiedział gdzie podziać oczy.

Pośpiesznie wstał i złożył koc, którym był przykryty.

\- Ja już pójdę, przepraszam za kłopot - wymamrotał, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Zaczekaj, Malfoy.

Scorpio skrzywił się w duchu. Naprawdę nie chciał teraz rozmawiać o ostatniej sytuacji i bez tego czuł, jak pali go twarz. Jednak nie mógł zignorować polecenia. Dlatego ostatecznie odwrócił się i spojrzał na McGonagall. Na jej twarzy wyraźnie odmalowywała się troska, co powodowało, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Nie pragnął jej współczucia. Nie chciał, aby widziała w nim tylko słabe, płaczliwe dziecko.

\- Lepiej się czujesz?

Niechętnie pokiwał głową. Jakoś nie znajdował odpowiednich w tej chwili słów.

\- Pozwoliłam sobie wykorzystać waszego puchacza i napisałam do twojego ojca.

Scorpius poczuł, jak po plecach przeszedł go dreszcz.

\- O czym? Chyba nie...

\- Opisałam w nim mój pomysł, byś otrzymał na czas wakacji upoważnienie do korzystania z magii w obecności ojca. Będziesz mógł efektywniej wykorzystać ten czas.

Scorpio nie zdołał ukryć zdumienia. Przez dłuższy moment w milczeniu patrzył na dyrektorkę, starając się pozbierać myśli. Co prawda, w tej chwili trudno mu było wyobrazić sobie, jak ojciec wspomaga go w nauce, ale tym nie zamierzał się teraz przejmować. Znaczenie bardziej zastanawiał się, co zrobić z tą dziwną gulą, która ugrzęzła mu w gardle. Stanowczo za wiele się dziś wydarzyło i wciąż nie panował w pełni nad swoimi emocjami. Wyraźnie nadal brały górę nad rozsądkiem.

\- Dziękuję. Ja... - Nie wiedział, jak ubrać w słowa to, co w tej chwili kręciło się po jego głowie.

Po twarzy McGonagall przeszedł cień ciepłego uśmiechu, a potem machnęła dłonią i wróciła do czytanych dokumentów.

\- Wracaj do dormitorium. Już bardzo późno.

Scorpius skinął głową, pożegnał się cicho i wyszedł z gabinetu. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że znajdzie się osoba, która z taką łatwością i perfekcją będzie w stanie odgadnąć jego myśli. I był jej niesamowicie za to wdzięczny.


	13. Chapter 13

Witajcie w kolejnej części Skóry. Już standardowo dziękuję, za wszystkie ciepłe słowa, są one balsamem na moje autorskie serduszko ;). Dziękuję również serdecznie moim dwóm betom anette i Glamarye, które wykonały kawał porządnej roboty.

Życzę miłej lektury.

* * *

XIII

W Wielkiej Sali panowała grobowa cisza. Wszyscy uczniowie stali w pustym obecnie pomieszczeniu, którego jedynym wyróżniającym się elementem były czarne chorągwie zwisające z sufitu. Na końcu sali stała cała rada pedagogiczna z dyrektorką na czele. Wszyscy mieli na sobie czarne szaty i w milczeniu czekali na pierwsze słowa.

Przedłużającą się ciszę przerwało w końcu wyjście przed szereg poważnej McGonagall.

– Zebraliśmy się tutaj wszyscy – zaczęła pani dyrektor, a Scorpiusowi nie umknęło, że jej głos był zachrypnięty i zmęczony – ponieważ wczoraj dotarła do nas tragiczna wiadomość. Jak wszyscy wiecie dwa dni temu doszło do strasznych wydarzeń na ulicy Pokątnej. Grupa czarnoksiężników, którzy za nic mają nasze prawa i zasady zasiała tam olbrzymie spustoszenie i przyniosła śmierć dwudziestu ośmiu niewinnym osobom. Z wielkim bólem przyjęłam wiadomość, że jedną z ofiar był przebywający tam w ramach polecenia służbowego Rubeus Hagrid, wieloletni nauczyciel Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami i jednocześnie gajowy Hogwartu.

Jego pogrzeb odbędzie się w najbliższą sobotę na błoniach szkoły, którą szczerze kochał i która od dawien dawna była jego domem. Spocznie w Zakazanym Lesie, wśród stworzeń towarzyszących mu przez całe życie.

Jednocześnie pragnę wyrazić w imieniu własnym, jak i wszystkich członków rady pedagogicznej głęboki sprzeciw dla wydarzeń na ulicy Pokątnej. Wszyscy jesteśmy zgodni, że trzeba dołożyć wszelkich starań, by odpowiedzialni za tę tragedię zostali schwytani i postawieni przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości. Nie możemy pozwolić, by ci którzy nie zasłużyli na miano czarodziejów mogli bezkarnie niszczyć nasz świat; świat zbudowany kosztem wielkiego wysiłku i tych którzy zginęli bohaterską śmiercią walcząc o ideały, w które wierzyli.

W ostatnich zdaniach wyraźnie słychać było rosnącą determinację dyrektorki. Ona z pewnością nie zamierzała bezczynnie patrzeć, jak mordercy jednego z nauczycieli próbują zastraszyć społeczność czarodziejów. Osobiście stała naprzeciwko Voldemorta w czasie bitwy o Hogwart. Wtedy nie ugięła się przed przerażającym wrogiem i nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że teraz również nie zamierza.

Wiadomość przekazana uczniom przez McGonagall wywołała falę poruszenia. Po całej sali rozniósł się coraz głośniejszy szum, kiedy wiele osób jednocześnie zaczęło komentować śmierć nauczyciela. Rubeus Hagrid może nie był najlepszym pedagogiem, ale z pewnością był jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych mieszkańców Hogwartu. Jeśli Rogogony chciały zwrócić na siebie uwagę całej magicznej społeczności, to po ataku na Gringotta i zabiciu nauczyciela, osiągnęli swój cel. To drugie sprowadziło na nich jednak również gniew McGonagall, a tego nie życzyłby sobie nikt o zdrowych zmysłach. Trzeba było więc założyć, że tę bandę tworzyli szaleńcy.

Scorpius po wysłuchaniu słów dyrektorki w pierwszej kolejności spojrzał na Karla. On jako jedyny z ich paczki uczestniczył czynnie w zajęciach z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. I rzeczywiście, mimo że chłopak starał się to ukryć, to ta informacja wyraźnie nim wstrząsnęła. Może był Ślizgonem, ale z pewnością nie potrafił być zimnokrwistym draniem za jakich uchodziło większość jego pobratymców. Z drugiej strony Scorpius sam się przekonał, że również taki nie był, choć ze swojej strony wolał, by wszyscy myśleli inaczej.

Chwilę później jego spojrzenie powędrowało w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. Tam bardzo szybko dostrzegł znajomą grupę, a wśród nich zapłakaną Lily Potter, która schowała czerwoną twarz w szatę Jamesa. Nie od dziś wiadomo było, że rodzina zaprzyjaźniona była z gajowym Hogwartu, dlatego w nich ta informacja uderzyła najbardziej.

Widział również zaciętą twarz Albusa, który choć nie zamierzał płakać to z pewnością także wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. Przez jedną krótką chwilę, kiedy wszyscy kolejno zaczęli się rozchodzić do swoich dormitoriów, miał ochotę do nich podejść i porozmawiać. Ostatecznie jednak doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma do powiedzenia nic, co mogłoby w jakikolwiek sposób poprawić sytuację. Dlatego jedynie klepnął Karla w ramię i razem z innymi opuścili Wielką Salę.

* * *

Atmosfera w szkole po ostatniej nowinie była dość grobowa i nawet zbliżające się wielkimi krokami wakacje jakoś nie poprawiały specjalnie nikomu nastroju. A już z pewnością nie napawały optymizmem Scorpiusa. Myśl o dwóch miesiącach spędzonych w domu, z każdą chwilą, przygnębiała go coraz bardziej. Co prawda obiecane przez McGonagall upoważnienie dawało pewną nadzieję, że przynajmniej nie będzie się nudził, niestety wiązało się to z jeszcze większą ilością czasu w towarzystwie ojca. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, co mogło się wydarzyć.

Co gorsza życie również nie pozwalało mu zapomnieć o swoich zębach. Pierwszy cios padł już następnego dnia, kiedy wszedł do sali, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia z Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

– Szanowny pan Malfoy, jak miło, że zaszczyciłeś nas swoją obecnością – rzucił profesor Willick ze swojego miejsca przy biurku. Jego słowom zawtórowały ciche śmiechy zebranych wokoło Krukonów.

Scorpio spojrzał na nauczyciela z pogardą. Stanowczo nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć, dlaczego opuścił poprzednią lekcję. Żadnego z nich nie powinno to interesować.

– Czasem trzeba – odparł, siadając na swoim miejscu, po czym uśmiechnął się w najbardziej przebrzydły z możliwych sposobów. – Nawet, jeśli zajęcia nie przedstawiają większej wartości.

Grymas, jaki odmalował się na twarzy profesora był dokładnie tym, co Ślizgon chciał zobaczyć.

– Skoro tak uważasz to zapewne jesteś świetnie przygotowany, by pokazać całej reszcie, jak rozprawiasz się z boginem. Przerabialiśmy to na ostatnich zajęciach, ale skoro nie były ci potrzebne to zakładam, że wszystko już umiesz.

Scorpius powstrzymał parsknięcie. Jeśli w taki sposób Willick postanowił go upokorzyć to wyjątkowo źle trafił.

Bez większego zwlekania podniósł się z krzesła i wyszedł na środek sali, gdzie stała duża drewniana skrzynia z żelaznymi okuciami. Jej wieko nieznacznie drgało. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach był przekonany, że bogin przeobrazi się w martwe ciało jego matki, a to zaprawdę trudno będzie przekształcić w coś wesołego. Kiedy jednak profesor gestem różdżki otworzył skrzynię, zebranych nagle otoczyło dużo ciemnej mgły, a potem tuż nad ich głowami zawisł Mroczny Znak. Kilka osób krzyknęło, parę innych wstało z ławek, by się odsunąć.

Tymczasem Scorpius przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się zielonej czaszce, z której ust wydobywał się duży wąż. Doskonale rozumiał, do czego bogin zmierzał i jakie głęboko tajone lęki próbował wywołać. Syn śmierciożercy – tak, z pewnością Scorpio najbardziej obawiał się, że do takiej roli zostanie sprowadzony. Jednak nie zamierzał dać satysfakcji ani boginowi, ani otaczającym go ludziom. Nie przestraszy się tej prowokacji.

– _Riddikulus!_ – zawołał bez wahania i w jeden chwili wąż zmienił się w dużego precla obsypanego sezamem, którym czaszka zaczęła się krztusić i pluć.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się złośliwie, choć bardziej w stronę Willicka niż bogina. Ten drugi mimo to i tak się speszył i umknął z powrotem do skrzyni. Tymczasem profesor patrzył na Ślizgona niemal niedowierzająco, choć trudno powiedzieć, czy bardziej zaskoczyło go tak bez trudu wykonane zaklęcie, czy raczej to, w co przeobraził się bogin.

– Czy przed zakończeniem roku będziemy przerabiać jeszcze jakieś zaklęcia? – zapytał Scorpio, kiedy cisza przedłużała się nienaturalnie.

Doskonale wiedział, że do wakacji pozostało niecałe trzy tygodnie, a wiedząc, jakie niektórzy mieli problemy w rzucaniu nawet prostych zaklęć mało prawdopodobne, by zdołali przebrnąć przez bogina do końca roku. Zmieszanie na twarzy mężczyzny tylko potwierdziło jego przypuszczenia.

– Jeśli starczy czasu zaczniemy przerabiać druzgotki, w ramach tego...

– W oswobodzeniu się z uścisku druzgotka pomocne jest zaklęcie _Relashio_ , które w zależności od otoczenia wystrzeliwuje iskry bądź strumień gorącej wody – wyrecytował Scorpio to, co swego czasu czytał na temat tych istot. – Jeśli to wszystko, czego można się z panem nauczyć, to nie zamierzam tracić tutaj mojego czasu.

Powiedziawszy to, zabrał książkę z biurka i ruszył w stronę wyjścia odprowadzany zdumionymi spojrzeniami innych uczniów i wściekłym wzrokiem nauczyciela. Oczywiście drań mógł próbować go usadzić na trzecim roku, ale Scorpius był gotów przystąpić nawet do egzaminu komisyjnego, żeby udowodnić mu, jak bardzo się myli. Ta złośliwa i mściwa część natury Scorpio nawet chciałaby to zobaczyć. Willick musiałby się długo tłumaczyć, dlaczego oblał ucznia, który bez większego wysiłku wykonuje wszystkie zaklęcia prezentowane na lekcjach.

* * *

Wielka Sala oświetlona była setkami świateł, a na ścianach i pod sufitem wisiało kilkadziesiąt żółtoczarnych chorągwi. Wiele osób zachodziło w głowę, jak to możliwe, ale w trakcie, kiedy Gryffindor konkurował o punkty z Ravenclawem, cichy i spokojny Hufflepuff gromadził je z niezłomną konsekwencją i w ostatnim miesiącu wyszedł na prowadzenie w pucharze Domów.

Puchoni nie mogli być bardziej szczęśliwi i choć ostatnie wydarzenia rzucały się cieniem na szkolnej atmosferze, to jednak teraz w Wielkiej Sali panował gwar rozmów i ogólnej ekscytacji. Większość uczniów już nie mogła doczekać się powrotu do domu.

McGonagall podziękowała wszystkim za ciężką pracę w tym roku, wyraziła nadzieję, że we wrześniu wrócą z nową siłą i motywacją do nauki, a koniec końców życzyła wszystkim spokojnych wakacji.

Scorpio siedział w towarzystwie Zacka, Karla oraz Estery i niezbyt entuzjastycznie dłubał w kolacji. Pogodził się już z wizją, że jutro wraca do posiadłości. Miał już nawet ułożone w głowie słowa jakimi przywita rodziców, ale mimo to humor psuł mu się z każdą przybliżającą go do tej chwili minutą.

– Rozchmurz się – trącił go łokciem Zack – jakoś wytrzymasz dwa miesiące bez swoich ulubionych Gryfonów.

Scorpio zakrztusił się kurczakiem, po czym spojrzał na Ślizgona niedowierzająco.

– No przecież, raczej nie będziesz usychał z tęsknoty za nami.

– Za tobą z pewnością, idioto – odparł Scorpio, kiedy już odzyskał normalny oddech.

Zack uśmiechnął się w bardzo przebrzydły sposób.

– A może masz taką minę, bo McGonagall nie będzie cię niańczyć? Oj, chyba trafiłem w sedno... – Zack musiał szybko wyskoczyć z ławki, kiedy w jego kierunku poleciał kawałek ciasta.

– Przymknij się, głąbie.

Scorpio wiedział, że to tylko niewinne żarty, a jednak Zachary był bliżej prawdy niż mógłby przypuszczać. Już wcześniej doszedł do wniosku, że nie tylko powrót do domu psuł mu humor, ale także świadomość, że przez najbliższe dwa miesiące urwie się jego kontakt tak z dyrektorką, jak i Potterami. I choć miał opory by otwarcie to przyznać, to jednak musiał spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Lubił ich i perspektywa rozłąki dziwnie mu ciążyła.

– Nas nie oszukasz, widzę po twojej skwaszonej minie... – Zack urwał gwałtownie na skutek czego Scorpius podniósł wzrok.

Tuż przy stole Ślizgonów, gdzie rozmowy znacząco przycichły, stała McGonagall i patrzyła na nich wyjątkowo łagodnie. A kiedy zyskała już uwagę Scorpiusa podała mu niewielką kopertę.

– Upoważnienie, o którym rozmawialiśmy.

Scorpio podniósł się i odebrał list czując na sobie wiele zaskoczonych spojrzeń.

– Dziękuję, pani dyrektor.

– Wytyczne są bardzo ścisłe, więc nie próbuj szczęścia naginając reguły.

Ślizgon nie zdołał powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu.

– Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło.

Dyrektorka odwzajemniła uśmiech, po czym skinęła głową i oddaliła się.

Tymczasem Scorpio jeszcze przez chwilę stał przy stole i patrzył na otrzymane pismo. McGonagall nie tylko go wspierała, ale także pokładała w nim ogromne zaufanie, a przez to czuł do niej jeszcze więcej szacunku. Tak, stanowczo będzie za nią tęsknić.

– Co to? – pierwszy odezwał się Zack, kiedy dyrektorka zniknęła z pola widzenia.

– Tajemnica – mruknął Scorpio.

– To upoważnienie na korzystanie z magii poza szkołą – odezwała się niespodziewanie Estera.

– A skąd ty to wiesz?

– To dość oczywiste – dodał od siebie Karl. – Nie trzeba zbyt wiele wysiłku, by się tego domyśleć.

Mina Zacka wyraźnie sugerowała, że w ogóle nie przyszło mu to do głowy.

– Fajne – stwierdził, kiedy już przetrawił tę informację. – Też bym takie chciał. Zero sprzątania pokoju w wakacje.

Scorpio prychnął.

– Dostałem je w konkretnym celu wykluczającym takie zastosowanie. To raczej mocno rozbudowana praca domowa.

Zachary wzdrygnął się na to oświadczenie.

– Odwołuję to, co powiedziałem, wcale tego nie chcę.

Na te słowa cała czwórka roześmiała się i po chwili w znacznie lepszym nastroju opuściła Wielką Salę.

* * *

Hogwarcki ekspres zatrzymał się z głośnym piskiem przy peronie dziewięć i trzy–czwarte na dworcu King's Cross. Wielu uczniów wychylało się przez okna i machało do czekających na zewnątrz rodziców, inni poderwali się z miejsc i zaczęli wyciągać swoje kufry i pakunki, by jak najszybciej wysiąść z pociągu.

Scorpio również zdjął swój bagaż, zagwizdał na Tori, która z niezwykłą gracją przeskoczyła z siedzenia na rękę, potem wspięła się po rękawie aż na ramię, gdzie wtuliła się w zagłębienie w jego szyi. Odruchowo podrapał zwierzątko za uchem, po czym chwycił swój kufer i wyszedł z przedziału.

Kiedy tylko wysiadł z przedziału poczuł, jak ktoś silnie klepie go w ramię.

– Trzymaj się i nie rozrabiaj – zawołał Zachary, który targał swój nieproporcjonalnie wielki kufer.

– Lepiej sam się do tego zastosuj – odparł Scorpio z uśmiechem.

– Nigdy w życiu – zaśmiał się Ślizgon, machnął ręką na pożegnanie i moment później zniknął wśród tłumów na peronie.

– Będzie mi brakować tego gaduły – odezwał się Karl, który stanął tuż obok. – Dom będzie się wydawał bardzo cichym miejscem, kiedy przez ostatni rok stale przebywałem w jego otoczeniu. Nie wiem, jak to zniosę.

Jego drugi współlokator bardzo rzadko ironizował, więc Scorpio spojrzał na niego nieco zaskoczony.

– Potraktuj to jako turnus rehabilitacyjny.

Karl uśmiechnął się przelotnie.

– Jednak w jednym ma rację, postaraj się nie narozrabiać przez wakacje. Nudno będzie w szkole, jeśli nie wrócisz we wrześniu.

– Jak widzę wasza wiara we mnie jest niezwykle silna. Bez obaw, nie pozbędziecie się mnie tak łatwo. Widziałeś Esterę?

Ślizgonka jechała z nimi w przedziale, ale potem zniknęła gdzieś bez pożegnania.

– Chyba wyszła już na zwykły dworzec.

– Nikt jej nie odebrał?

Karl wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie jest zbyt wylewna, nigdy nie mówiła mi nic o swojej rodzinie. Może nie jesteś jedyny, który ma na pieńku z ojcem.

Scorpio skrzywił się nieznacznie. Słowa Ślizgona boleśnie przypomniały mu o jego własnych problemach.

– Trzymaj się Karl. Do zobaczenia we wrześniu.

Chłopcy uścisnęli sobie dłonie, po czym rozeszli się każdy w swoją stronę.

Scorpius rozglądał się po peronie, by wreszcie dostrzec znajomą sylwetkę. Astoria stała na uboczu, a na widok syna jej twarz ozdobił stonowany uśmiech. Jak zwykle ubrana w elegancką, bordową garsonkę, włosy upięte miała w staranny kok, a jej szyję zdobiła znajoma, rodowa biżuteria. Scorpio doskonale wiedział, że jego matka zawsze dbała, by w obecności innych czarodziejów wyglądać nienagannie.

Postawił kufer na czekającym obok wózku i podszedł do Astorii. Ta uściskała go czule i pocałowała w czoło.

– Jak podróż? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała wciąż trzymając jego twarz w dłoniach.

Doskonale wiedział, że w tym pytaniu kryło się dużo więcej niż tylko kurtuazyjna ciekawość. Z pewnością matka wiedziała zarówno o jego wizycie u Potterów, jak i ostatniej konfrontacji z ojcem. Szczera troska odmalowała się na jej łagodnej twarzy.

– Tak, ostatnio niczego nie wysadziłem w powietrze – odparł Scorpio, uśmiechając się z lekkim przekąsem. – Ojciec w pracy?

Astoria skinęła głową, a uśmiech na jej twarzy stał się jakby bardziej wymuszony.

– Nie mógł się wyrwać wcześniej. Zresztą wiesz, że nie lubi tutaj przychodzić.

– Wiem – mruknął chłopak, po czym uwolnił się z objęć matki i chwycił wózek. – Ja też chętnie już stąd pójdę.

Matka zgodziła się gestem głowy i razem ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z peronu.

* * *

– Scorpio! – usłyszał za sobą wołanie, kiedy szli już przez mugolską część dworca, by dostać się na pociąg do domu. Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył biegnącego w ich kierunku Albusa.

– Cześć... – wysapał Gryfon, kiedy zatrzymał się i próbował złapać oddech. – Dzień dobry, pani Malfoy. – Dodał, gdy już zdołał się wyprostować.

Scorpius dobrze pamiętał, ile nerwów kosztowało go spotkanie z rodzicami Pottera i trochę zazdrościł, że ten potrafi tak swobodnie zachowywać się w analogicznej sytuacji.

– Mamo, to jest Albus Potter, u którego spędziłem ostatnie święta – zwrócił się do Astorii, której twarz momentalnie przybrała maskę formalnej uprzejmości.

– Dzień dobry, Albusie. Cieszę się, że mogę cię wreszcie poznać.

Gryfon speszył się nieznacznie, a potem wyciągnął coś z kieszeni i podał Scorpiusowi. Było to kilka magicznych zdjęć z poruszającymi się postaciami.

– Moja mama je przywiozła, zrobił je wujek Charlie – wytłumaczył, a potem dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. – Te są dla ciebie, na pamiątkę.

Ślizgon przez chwilę przeglądał fotografie, na których przedstawione były sceny z domu Potterów w czasie świąt. Poczuł, że dziwnie zaschło mu w gardle, kiedy zobaczył samego siebie śmiejącego się z kolejnej utarczki między Jamesem, a Rose. Obok niego siedzieli Albus i Lily, którzy także śmiali się do rozpuku. Boleśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że jego powrót do domu raczej nie będzie przebiegał w podobnie radosnej atmosferze.

– Dzięki – powiedział, chowając zdjęcia do kieszeni szaty.

Albus skinął głową.

– Słyszałem, że dostałeś upoważnienie od McGonagall, by móc ćwiczyć zaklęcia.

Scorpio wywrócił oczami.

– Ciekawe, czy jest jeszcze w szkole ktoś, kto o tym nie wie? Ale tak, to prawda. Dostałem też kilka książek, żebym się już na pewno nie nudził w wakacje. A wy jakie macie plany?

– Z tego, co wiem to James i Rose mają jechać na obóz Quidditcha do Chorwacji, a ja... – wzruszył ramionami. – Pewnie, jak co roku pojadę z Lily nad morze.

– Ja tam bym wybrał Quidditcha.

– A ja wolę, jak moje nogi dotykają stałego gruntu.

Scorpio zaśmiał się.

– Nie posądzałem cię o lęk wysokości.

Albus również się uśmiechnął.

– Nikt nie jest idealny – skwitował, po czym dodał nieco poważniej. Dobra, muszę lecieć, bo czekają na mnie. Do zobaczenia.

Ślizgon machnął mu ręką na pożegnanie i przez moment obserwował, jak Potter oddala się.

– Albus – zawołał, kiedy Gryfon był już kilkanaście kroków od niego. Chłopak odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Pozdrów swoją rodzinkę ode mnie.

Potter uśmiechnął się i skinął głową na zgodę.

– Jasne – odparł, po czym zniknął w jednym z bocznych przejść dworca.

Scorpio jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył w tamtą stronę, a potem wrócił do pchanego wcześniej wózka. Astoria poszła w jego ślady. Matka nie skomentowała w żaden sposób tej sytuacji, ale jej wyraz twarzy zdradzał wyjątkowo dużo myśli. Ewidentnie była zadowolona, że syn znalazł sobie takiego... przyjaciela. I po prawdzie Scorpius również się z tego cieszył.

* * *

Posiadłość Malfoyów przywitała ich jak zwykle chłodem kamiennych murów i ciszą dużych pokoi. Scorpio zostawił rzeczy w swoim pokoju i przez resztę popołudnia towarzyszył matce, opowiadając co ważniejsze wydarzenia z ostatnich miesięcy. Chcąc nie chcąc musiał też wspomnieć o wizycie u Potterów, zwłaszcza po ostatnim spotkaniu z Albusem. Astoria jednak absolutnie nie wydawała się w jakikolwiek sposób przejmować tym wydarzeniem, a wręcz przeciwnie. Zasugerowała nawet, że w dobrym tonie jest wystosować podobne zaproszenie w przyszłym roku. Co prawda Scorpio nie wyobrażał sobie, jak miałby przekonać ojca, by zaprosił tutaj Potterów, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to nie jest odpowiedni czas na podobne rozważania.

Matka opowiedziała mu również o wydarzeniach z Pokątnej i jej udziale w całym zajściu. Okazało się, że w czasie ataku była akurat w sowiarni wysyłając korespondencję, a kiedy usłyszała całe zamieszanie to wraz z trójką goblinów, skryła się w jednym z technicznych pomieszczeń, gdzie nikt nie miał potrzeby zaglądać. Opowiadała także, że niedługo po tym, jak informacja została podana do publicznej wiadomości, na miejscu pojawił się jego ojciec. Początkowo aurorzy nie chcieli go wpuścić do środka i zrobiło się trochę zamieszania, ale interwencja przełożonego Astorii, który znał ich oboje, uspokoiła sytuację. Potem razem opatrywali rannych i wraz z innymi sprzątali powstały bałagan. Dlatego Draco tak późno odpisał na list Scorpiusa, bo przeczytał go dopiero, jak wieczorem wrócili do domu.

Słuchając tej historii, Scorpio poczuł, że coś nieprzyjemnie ściska go w dołku. Gdyby nie napisał tego listu, to rodzice nawet nie pofatygowaliby się, żeby go poinformować. Pewnie byli przekonani, że nie jest zainteresowany ich losem. Dobrze pamiętał, że nie rozstali się w zbyt przyjaznej atmosferze, ale to jednak nie wykluczało, że wciąż byli rodziną i miał prawo się martwić.

Choć ta myśl dziwnie go zabolała, to ostatecznie postanowił zachować ją dla siebie, by już w pierwszych godzinach nie wchodzić na konfliktowe obszary. Ostatnio wytrzymał do kolacji, miał nadzieję, że dziś uda mu się poprawić ten wynik.

Ich luźną pogawędkę przerwało około godziny dziewiętnastej pojawienie się Draco. Ojciec wszedł do domu, zostawił swoje rzeczy i przeszedł do salonu, gdzie właśnie pili herbatę.

– Część – odezwał się Scorpio, kiedy zobaczył go w drzwiach.

Draco przywitał go krótkim gestem głowy i przez dłuższą chwilę lustrował salon w milczeniu. Najwyraźniej w nim również żywe były wspomnienia ich ostatniej rozmowy, tej dziwacznej wymiany zdań, którą odbyli na osiedlowej uliczce niedaleko domu Potterów.

– Dobrze, że już jesteś, zaraz przygotuję kolację – odezwała się tymczasem Astoria wstając jednocześnie z fotela.

– Dziękuję, to był długi dzień.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, a mijając go, na moment położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, po czym wyszła do kuchni. Scorpiusowi nie umknął ten gest i niemal natychmiast zrozumiał, że to wszystko było z góry zaplanowane. Najwyraźniej rodzice musieli zastanawiać się, jak postąpić po jego powrocie, co zrobić by nie doprowadzić do kolejnego konfliktu.

Draco podszedł bliżej i usiadł w fotelu zajmowanym wcześniej przez matkę. Wciąż milczał.

– Nie przyniosłem ci wstydu – odezwał się w końcu Scorpio, czując, że ta cisza zaczyna go drażnić. Nie patrzył na ojca, ale gdzieś w bliżej nieokreślony punkt pomieszczenia.

– Wiem.

Draco chyba nie zamierzał ułatwić mu tego dialogu.

– Nawet udało mi się pozytywnie zaliczyć wszystkie przedmioty. Żebyś zobaczył minę Willicka, który uczy nas Obrony przed Czarną Magią, kiedy wystawiał mi ocenę. Strasznie chciał mnie uziemić, ale nie miał ku temu podstaw. A gdyby próbował naginać fakty to dyrektorka...

– Dostałem list od profesor McGonagall.

Scorpius przełknął ciężko.

– Ta, wspominała coś o tym.

– Chwaliła w nim twoje umiejętności i zaangażowanie. – Naraz po twarzy Draco przebieg cień gorzkiego uśmiechu. – Jak zobaczyłem, co przyniósł Stroke w pierwszej chwili myślałem, że uciekłeś ze szkoły albo zostałeś zawieszony. To była bardzo pozytywna pomyłka.

Scorpio prychnął cicho. Nie powinien się ojcu dziwić. Po tym wszystkim, gdyby był na jego miejscu też nie spodziewałby się niczego miłego z listu od dyrektorki.

– Bardzo mi pomogła. Wiele się przy niej nauczyłem. Jest... – w sumie nie wiedział, w jakie słowa ubrać to, co myśli o McGonagall. – Mam do niej dużo szacunku.

Draco skinął głową, najwyraźniej zgadzając się z tym stwierdzeniem. Tymczasem Scorpio wziął głęboki oddech i przeszedł do kwestii, która najbardziej go męczyła.

– Będziesz mnie uczył?

Dopiero teraz ojciec spojrzał bezpośrednio na niego. W jego wzroku było coś, czego od dawna Scorpio tam nie dostrzegał – niepewność. Przez kilka sekund, jakby rozważał usłyszane pytanie, a potem pokiwał lekko głową.

– Oczywiście.

* * *

Scorpio leżał w łóżku i patrzył na oświetlony światłem księżyca sufit. Mimo późnej pory jakoś nie potrafił zasnąć, zbyt dużo myśli kłębiło się w jego głowie. Wieczór upłynął względnie spokojnie głównie dlatego, że ojciec był niezwykle milczący, praktycznie nie uczestniczył w rozmowach, jakby wciąż pogrążony we własnych rozważaniach. Dlatego przy kolacji Scorpio rozmawiał z matką, wciąż starając się nie wchodzić na żadne niebezpieczne tematy.

A mimo to ojciec i tak nieco go zaskoczył głównie dlatego, że tak bez większego wahania obiecał pomóc mu w nauce. Co prawda Scorpiusowi trudno było sobie to wyobrazić i obawiał się, że przy ich wybuchowych charakterach nie może się to skończyć inaczej, jak totalną katastrofą. A mimo to gdzieś w głębi chciał jednak spróbować. McGonagall ofiarowała mu olbrzymi kredyt zaufania przekazując upoważnienie, może i on powinien to samo zrobić w stosunku do ojca. Może, jakimś cudem znowu znajdą dawno utraconą linię wzajemnego zaufania. Co oczywiście będzie niebywale trudne i Scorpius wiedział, że bardzo dużo będzie zależeć od tego, na ile zdoła zapanować nad niepokornym językiem.

* * *

Scorpio wpatrywał się w kawałek drewna, który uparcie nie chciał poddać się jego woli. To był już czwarty wieczór, jaki poświęcał, próbując opanować zaklęcie przenoszenia. W ciągu dnia większość czasu spędzał na szwendaniu się po okolicy, pomaganiu w domu lub czytaniu otrzymanych książek, a wieczorami siadał w salonie wraz z ojcem i ćwiczył zaklęcia.

Z początku czuł się z tym wyjątkowo dziwnie. Po prawdzie to był chyba jeden z pierwszych przypadków, kiedy otwarcie dyskutował z Draco na temat magii. Jako dziecko jeszcze nie pojmował tych zagadnień, a później... cóż, z ojcem zazwyczaj niewiele rozmawiał.

Szybko jednak udało im się dojść do porozumienia, zwłaszcza że obaj starali się nie wykraczać w swoich rozmowach poza tematykę zaklęć. Poza tym Scorpio ewidentnie zaimponował Draco swoją wiedzą. Ojciec zupełnie nie miał świadomości, jak zaawansowany w tej kwestii jest jego syn. Oczywiście nie powiedział tego wprost, ale nie zdołał w pełni ukryć zaskoczenia, kiedy dowiedział się, jakie zaklęcia otrzymał Scorpius do opanowania w wakacje.

I tak od czterech dni Scorpio próbował nauczyć się zaklęcia przenoszenia, które powoduje, że dany przedmiot zmienia swoje położenie w przestrzeni. Przez większość czasu Draco po prostu siedział w fotelu obok i w milczeniu obserwował zmagania syna, czasami tylko rzucając jakieś podpowiedzi. Z pewnością nie był tak dobrym nauczycielem jak McGonagall. Brakowało mu jej podejścia i cierpliwości, nie mniej Scorpio doceniał, że ojciec zachowywał spokój, nawet jeśli na jego twarzy wyraźnie odmalowywała się frustracja czy zwyczajne zniecierpliwienie.

W pewnej chwili drewniany klocek rozpłynął się w powietrzu tylko po to, by kilka sekund później pojawić się w tym samym miejscu. Scorpio syknął z irytacji i odłożył różdżkę. Dziś to chyba jemu brakowało cierpliwości. Wstał od stołu i podszedł do barku, by nalać sobie szklankę wody. Z napięcia wynikającego z wielokrotnych prób prawa ręka drżała mu nieznośnie.

– Daj sobie na dzisiaj spokój – rzucił Draco. – Zaklęcia niewerbalne takie jak to, wymagają maksymalnego skupienia. Im bardziej jesteś zirytowany tym mniejsza szansa, że osiągniesz zamierzony efekt. Lepiej odpocznij, wycisz umysł i wrócimy do tego jutro.

Scorpio westchnął ciężko i przeczesał włosy dłonią.

– Zaklęcia niewerbalne chyba nie są moją mocną stroną, jakoś nie potrafię wystarczająco skupić się na jednym zagadnieniu. Jak bardzo bym się nie starał, zawsze pojawiają się jakieś bezpańskie myśli.

Mówiąc to przypomniał sobie nieszczęsne zaklęcie Proteusza i skrzywił się w duchu. To był idealny przykład powyższej tezy.

– Praktyka przychodzi z czasem, tylko najwięksi magowie potrafią bez ograniczeń i z łatwością korzystać z takich zaklęć. Większość czarodziejów nigdy nie osiągnie wystarczającej biegłości.

– Najwięksi magowie... – zamyślił się Scorpius. – Chyba nie mierzę aż tak wysoko.

Draco spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

– Oni także kiedyś zaczynali od przenoszenia kawałków drewna. Nikt nie rodzi się obdarzony wiedzą i doświadczeniem, można mieć tylko większe lub mniejsze predyspozycje, potencjał gotowy do rozwinięcia.

Scorpius dopił resztę wody i podszedł do stołu by sprzątnąć bałagan. Nie zamierzał się sprzeczać, chyba rzeczywiście potrzebował odpoczynku.

Podnosząc jedną z książek, przypomniał sobie tymczasem inną kwestię, która nurtowała go od pewnego czasu. Dotychczas bał się nawet wspominać o tym przy ojcu, teraz jednak ten wydawał się być w dobry humorze i przede wszystkim dość skory do rozmowy.

– Jakiś czas temu czytałem o pewnym zagadnieniu – zaczął, nie patrząc na Draco. Kiedy już wypowiedział pierwsze słowa pomyślał, że to chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł, by poruszać ten temat. Był to idealny przykład, jak kilkoma zdaniami wywołać totalną awanturę, a od powrotu do domu skutecznie udawało mu się tego uniknąć. Ale słowo się rzekło i teraz miał pełną uwagę ojca. Dlatego pociągnął dość niepewnie. – Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne. Rzuciłeś kiedyś jakieś?

Zobaczył, jak wyraz twarzy ojca gwałtownie się zmienia, dlatego szybko pokręcił głową, zebrał książki i dodał pośpiesznie, kierując się do drzwi.

– Nie odpowiadaj, w ogóle nie powinienem o to pytać.

– Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, czy zabiłem kogoś _Avadą_ to nie – odparł Draco zatrzymując syna dwa kroki przed wyjściem. – To zaklęcie, prócz wypowiedzenia samej formuły, wymaga silnej intencji uśmiercenia kogoś. Trzeba pragnąć z całej swojej duszy czyjejś śmierci. Ja nigdy nie miałem wystarczającego przekonania.

Scorpius spojrzał na ojca, który zamilkł na kilka sekund, jakby zastanawiając się, jak ubrać w słowa dalsze myśli. W końcu Draco przeniósł wzrok z syna na płonący kominek i pociągnął.

– Zdarzyło mi się za to wykorzystać _Imperiusa_. Wielokrotnie też widziałem ludzi wijących się w agonii pod działaniem klątwy _Cruciatus_. Także z mojej ręki.

– Dlaczego to robiłeś? – zapytał Scorpio zanim pomyślał, jak bardzo bezsensowne jest to pytanie.

Ojciec wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami, wciąż na niego nie patrząc.

– Bo się bałem. – Po chwili Draco westchnął ciężko i wreszcie ponownie spojrzał na syna. Jego wyraz twarzy był dziwny, ściśnięty bólem tamtych wspomnień. – Musisz coś zrozumieć, Scorpio. Twój dziadek, Lucjusz Malfoy, był jednym z najwierniejszy sług Czarnego Pana. Był dumny ze swojej pozycji, z bycia śmierciożercą. I jako dziecko chciałem być taki jak on. Byłem gotowy zrobić wszystko, by zyskać jego uznanie i akceptację, kompletnie nie rozumiejąc, z czym to się wiąże. A potem świat oszalał, Voldemort powrócił, zaczęły dziać się rzeczy straszne, a ja zostałem wciągnięty w sam środek tego szaleństwa bez możliwości wycofania się. Torturowałem ludzi, bo wiedziałem, że jeśli tego nie zrobię, to zajmę ich miejsce.

Scorpio słysząc te słowa, poczuł, jak nieprzyjemny dreszcz przechodzi go po plecach. Gdy był młodszy z obrzydzeniem myślał, że jego ojciec był zwykłym tchórzem i może rzeczywiście to, o czym mówił było objawem jakiegoś rodzaju tchórzostwa, ale czy on sam znalazłby w sobie wystarczająco odwagi, by postąpić inaczej?

– Nie jestem Gryfonem – pociągnął tymczasem dalej ojciec. – To w ich naturze jest ginąć za ideę. Ja ponad wszystko chciałem wtedy przeżyć, zwłaszcza że bardzo łatwo mogłem za sobą pociągnąć całą swoją rodzinę. Wierz mi, z perspektywy czasu żałuję wielu decyzji, które wtedy podjąłem, większości nawet, zwłaszcza że... – Draco urwał i przetarł twarz dłonią. – Zwłaszcza że po dziś dzień ponoszę ich konsekwencje. Tak samo, jak ty i Astoria.

Scorpius patrzył na ojca, nie do końca wierząc ani w to co widzi, ani tym bardziej, co słyszy. Nigdy wcześniej nie zachowywał się w ten sposób.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że nie mam tego świadomości – dodał Draco, a na jego twarz wypłynął cierpki uśmiech. – Od początku wiedziałem, że będziesz oceniany przez pryzmat moich czynów. Zrobiłem wszystko, co tylko mogłem, by maksymalnie zmniejszyć mój wpływ na twoje życie. Dobrowolnie wycofałem się ze świata czarodziejów, pozwoliłem zepchnąć się na margines społeczeństwa. Przełknąłem własną dumę i wszedłem do świata, którym w przeszłości gardziłem. Wszystko na marne. Nie zdołałem cię ochronić tak, jak dawniej nie potrafiłem ochronić swojej rodziny.

Słuchając kolejnych słów ojca, Scorpio coraz bardziej nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy. Dobrze pamiętał, co mówił w czasie ich ostatniej kłótni, ale dopiero teraz w pełni zdał sobie sprawę, jak okrutne były jego słowa, jak bardzo musiały dotknąć Draco. Oczywiście ojciec zawsze podobne odczucia zachowywał dla siebie, nigdy nie był specjalnie wylewny. Tymczasem teraz tak otwarcie mówił o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Trudno było tego słuchać ze spokojem.

Scorpio czuł potrzebę powiedzenia czegoś, przerwania ciszy, jaka między nimi zapadła, ale jak rzadko kiedy nie znajdował słów. Po prostu stał, wsparty o framugę drzwi i patrzył w podłogę.

Chyba Draco źle zinterpretował jego milczenie, bo po raz kolejny westchnął i z pewnym wysiłkiem wstał z fotela, by wyjść z pokoju.

– Tato... – zatrzymał go Scorpio. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy nazwał ojca tym mianem. – ...przepraszam, nie miałem świadomości... Mówiłem tyle paskudnych rzeczy... Nie powinienem...

Nagle poczuł rękę ojca na swoim ramieniu. Nie znalazł jednak odwagi, by na niego spojrzeć.

– Jestem dumny, że tak wiele osiągnąłeś mimo piętrzących się przed tobą trudności.

Scorpius poczuł się wyjątkowo dziwnie. Nie pamiętał, czy kiedykolwiek słowa Draco zrobiły na nim większe wrażenie. Wtedy dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę niczego innego nie pragnął, jak po prostu usłyszeć, że ojciec jest z niego dumny, że pochwala to, co robi i docenia włożony przez niego wysiłek.

Dlatego w końcu zdołał podnieść wzrok i spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

– Dziękuję – odparł, uśmiechając się.

* * *

Nie przypuszczał, że wakacje będą mu upływać w tak przyjemnej atmosferze. Wracając do domu był pełen obaw, jak zdoła zapanować nad tymi wszystkimi negatywnymi emocjami. Tymczasem dni mijały spokojnie, a po jego ostatniej poważnej rozmowie z ojcem także napięcie między nimi zdawało się zelżeć. Może daleko im było do bezkonfliktowej relacji, ale z pewnością uczynili istotny krok w dobrą stronę. Na tę chwilę obaj musieli się tym zadowolić.

Także Astoria wydawała się uszczęśliwiona takim obrotem spraw. Znacznie chętniej przebywała w ich towarzystwie, a nawet czasami dołączała do lekcji, co było ich pierwszą wspólną aktywnością od kilku lat.

Tego ranka matka była jednak dziwnie spięta, nie odzywała się zbyt wiele, a kiedy po śniadaniu ojciec wychodził do pracy obrzuciła go dziwnym spojrzeniem, na skutek którego Scorpio poczuł się wyraźnie niepewnie. Mimo to, gdy zapytał ją o powód niepokoju, zbyła go gestem ręki i szybko zmieniła temat.

Musiał pogodzić się z frustrującą niewiedzą, ale nie minęły nawet dwie godziny, gdy pukanie do drzwi frontowych na powrót wzbudziło jego czujność.

– Spodziewamy się kogoś? – zapytał matki.

– Tak. Mógłbyś otworzyć?

Scorpio obrzucił Astorię podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, po czym wstał ze swojego miejsca i ruszył do wejścia.

Po chwili powody dziwnego zachowania jego ojca i nerwowości matki stały się jasne. Kiedy otworzył drzwi zobaczył uśmiechnięte twarze Albusa i Lily Potterów.

* * *

Scorpio usiadł ciężko na łóżku i przetarł czoło dłonią. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio pakował się w takim pośpiechu. A wszystko przez tę parę irytujących Gryfonów, którzy po raz kolejny postanowili kilkoma zdaniami wywrócić jego życie do góry nogami.

* * *

 _– Co wy tu robicie? – zapytał Scorpio, widząc rodzeństwo Potterów wraz z ich ojcem tuż za progiem jego domu._

 _Lily i Albus wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i ich uśmiechy stały się jeszcze szersze, tylko pogłębiając tym irytację Ślizgona._

 _– Porywamy cię – zaśmiała się dziewczyna._

 _Scorpio spojrzał na jej brata, tam szukając odpowiedzi._

 _– Jedziemy nad morze i zabieramy cię ze sobą – wyjaśnił w końcu Gryfon, a uśmiech na jego twarzy był proporcjonalny do stopnia zdumienia Scorpiusa. – Odpoczniesz sobie przez tydzień od zaklęć i teorii zadanych ci przez McGonagall._

 _Scorpio stał wciąż w drzwiach, próbując bezskutecznie otrząsnąć się z szoku._

 _– Chyba wasz pogrzało – stwierdził w końcu, kiedy jego umysł odzyskał choć część swoich funkcji. – Nie mogę tak po prostu wyjechać. Ojciec..._

 _– Wie o wszystkim – wszedł mu w słowo Harry Potter, który stał dwa kroki za swoimi dziećmi. – Kontaktowałem się z nim kilka dni temu._

 _Zarówno mężczyzna, jak i rodzeństwo wyglądali nie tylko na rozbawionych oszołomieniem Scorpiusa, ale też na zdeterminowanych, by doprowadzić ten szalony plan do końca._

 _– Witajcie, mam nadzieję, że dotarliście bez problemów – odezwała się niespodziewanie Astoria, podchodząc do nich. – Wejdźcie, zrobiłam właśnie zimnej lemoniady._

* * *

Scorpio opadł na łóżko i patrząc w sufit, potarmosił z frustracją włosy. Wszyscy zabawili się jego kosztem i co gorsza mieli z tego świetny ubaw, nawet Astoria. Żeby rodzona matka tak wyprowadziła go w pole. Oboje wiedzieli i nic mu nie powiedzieli. Nagle stało się jasne, dlaczego ojciec tak szybko wyszedł dziś do pracy. Najwyraźniej nie miał ochoty naciąć się na Potterów, nawet jeśli kilka dni wcześniej wyraził zgodę na wyjazd Scorpiusa. Tak, jak kiedyś powiedział może nie byli już wrogami, ale stanowczo wolał unikać kontaktu z nimi.

A teraz w salonie na dole siedziała trójka Gryfonów i w najlepsze prowadzili uprzejmą rozmowę z jego matką. Oczywiście, od razu dostrzegł pewne napięcie w postawie Astorii, ona z pewnością również nie czuła się zbyt komfortowo w ich towarzystwie, ale lata doświadczeń i dobrego wychowania nauczyły ją trzymać takie emocje na wodzy. Byli w końcu gośćmi i przyjaciółmi jej syna, a to obligowało ją do właściwej, choć dość formalnej gościnności.

Scorpio podniósł się z powrotem do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na leżącą koło jego nóg torbę. Wtedy też usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, a moment później do środka weszła matka.

– Gotowy?

Ślizgon krytycznym wzrokiem obrzucił bagaż, a potem skinął głową.

Astoria podeszła bliżej i usiadła na łóżku obok niego.

– Nie musisz jechać, jeśli nie chcesz.

Spojrzał na nią nieco zaskoczony. Dopiero, kiedy to powiedziała, zdał sobie sprawę, że jego zachowanie rzeczywiście mogło zostać tak odebrane.

– To nie tak. Jestem wkurzony, że wszyscy zabawiliście się moim kosztem. Musiało być niezwykle zabawnie patrzeć, jak stoję tam niczym przysłowiowy słup soli. Rozumiem jeszcze Lily czy Albusa, to rzeczywiście pomysł na ich poziomie, ale ty?! Nie mówiąc już o ojcu.

– Po prawdzie to on zaproponował, by zataić tę informację.

Scorpius spojrzał na matkę, jakby zobaczył ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Łagodny, choć odrobinę podstępny uśmiech ozdobił jej spokojną zazwyczaj twarz. Widząc tę minę Scorpio nie mógł mieć złudzeń, że mówiła prawdę. Ostatecznie więc tylko niedowierzająco pokręcił głową.

– Obawiał się, że taka informacja może źle wpłynąć na twoją naukę – pociągnęła tymczasem Astoria. – A poza tym stwierdził, że zasługujesz na taką niespodziankę.

Ta, ładna mi niespodzianka, raczej chciał się na nim zemścić i odegrać za wszystkie wcześniejsze złośliwości, przebrzydły, stary wąż.

Mimo tych wszystkich myśli w końcu Scorpio zebrał się w sobie i również uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Chcę jechać, może być fajnie.

– W takim razie nie każmy im dłużej czekać – skwitowała matka i już chciała się podnieść, ale nim zdążyła to uczynić niespodziewanie Scorpio objął ją za szyję.

W sumie nie wiedział, czemu to robi, ale nagle naszła go potrzeba, by jakoś wyrazić to czego nie potrafił ubrać w słowa. Tak wiele w przeszłości sprawił jej bólu i smutku. Tak niewiele ostatnio brakowało, by stracił ją na zawsze, nie powiedziawszy najważniejszego.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał, czując jednocześnie, jak matka odwzajemnia uścisk.

– Ja ciebie również, synku.

* * *

Widok rodzeństwa Potterów wraz z ojcem, siedzących w salonie posiadłości Malfoyów był z pewnością tym, którego Scorpio szybko nie zapomni. Byli chyba ostatnimi ludźmi, których spodziewałby się tutaj widzieć. Co więcej wyglądali na całkiem zadowolonych z siebie i kiedy Scorpio do nich dołączył, przywitali go nader entuzjastycznie.

Lily w ogóle tryskała optymizmem zarażając nim wszystkich dookoła, wprowadzając przy tym nie tylko radosną atmosferę, ale przy okazji nieco chaosu i zamieszania. Albus natomiast swoim zwyczajem nie odzywał się zbyt wiele i jedynie spokojny uśmiech na twarzy sugerował, że jest zadowolony z obrotu sytuacji.

Nie tracąc czasu, pożegnali Astorię i wsiedli do znajomego niebieskiego Forda Focusa. Czekały ich prawie trzy godziny jazdy do klifów południowej Walii, gdzie mieli spędzić najbliższy tydzień.

Podróż minęła im szybko, głównie za sprawą Lily, która co chwilę wymyślała im nowe gry i zabawy dla urozmaicenia czasu. Siedząc na tylnej kanapie samochodu albo grali w karty, albo wymyślali zagadki lub po prostu opowiadali sobie różne historie czy żarty. Dlatego w sumie nim się obejrzeli dotarli do sporej nadmorskiej miejscowości wypełnionej charakterystycznymi dla tej okolicy niewielkimi domkami, gdzie zatrzymali się w jednym z pensjonatów. Do swojej dyspozycji dostali dwupokojowy apartament, gdzie mniejszy pokój zajął pan Potter, a większy przypadł ich trójce. Szybko zostawili swoje rzeczy i wybrali się zwiedzać okolicę.

* * *

– Mama pojechała z Jamesem i Rose, bo koniecznie chciała odwiedzić wujka Bill'ego, który teraz mieszka na Bałkanach – tłumaczyła Lily, kiedy wieczorem siedzieli w kafejce i jedli pizzę. – Niestety na obóz Quidditcha przyjmują dopiero od czternastego roku życia, więc ja nie mogłam jeszcze jechać, a Albus nie chciał, mimo że mógł.

Gryfon wywrócił oczami.

– Wiesz, jak uwielbiam latać na miotle – mruknął, ale Scorpio niemal natychmiast odniósł wrażenie, że to nie jest jedyny powód. Czuł jednak, że pytanie o powody teraz, w obecności ich ojca, może mijać się z celem.

– Ja tam go rozumiem – stwierdził za to. – Też wolę zwiedzać Walię niż ganiać za latającymi piłeczkami.

– Nie jesteś miłośnikiem Quidditcha – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał pan Potter.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Bardzo umiarkowanie. Czasami oglądam mecze z moimi kumplami z Domu, ale jakoś nie potrafię się tym ekscytować tak jak oni.

Odpowiednio wcześniej ugryzł się w język, nim dodał, że zazwyczaj ma większe problemy na głowie niż zmagania hogwarckich drużyn Quidditcha. To tylko niepotrzebnie zagęściłoby atmosferę.

– A właśnie, kim są ci dwaj, z którymi najczęściej cię widzę w Wielkiej Sali? – zapytała Lily.

– Jak jesteś ciekawa to trzeba było przyjść i zapytać osobiście – odparł, a złośliwy uśmieszek wypłynął na jego twarz. – Chyba taka dzielna lwica nie boi się zbliżyć do gniazda węży?

Dziewczyna wydęła wargi, a tymczasem Albus roześmiał się.

– Nie każdy jest tak szalony jak ty – rzucił. – Dobrze pamiętam miny wszystkich, kiedy pierwszy raz podszedłeś do mnie podczas obiadu.

Scorpio dostrzegł, że pan Potter patrzy na syna jakoś dziwnie, jakby nie pojmował, co w tym zabawnego. A potem przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę w czasie świąt i pytanie, czy rzeczywiście Hogwart tak bardzo się zmienił.

– Dawniej było inaczej? – zapytał, spoglądając na mężczyznę. – Przyjaźniliście się między Domami mimo tego, co działo się poza szkołą?

– Miałem przyjaciół w innych Domach – odparł Harry Potter z pewnym namysłem. – Choć akurat nie w Slytherinie. To prawda, że z każdym rokiem im byliśmy starsi, sytuacja coraz bardziej się zaogniała. Nigdy jednak nie było tak, że nie można by podejść i pogadać. Przez większość czasu to była raczej szkolna rywalizacja niż otwarta nienawiść. Tak naprawdę dopiero na szóstym roku wszystko się załamało. Śmierć dyrektora odmieniła Hogwart.

Mimo, że to nie Draco ostatecznie zabił Dumbledore'a to i tak Scorpio poczuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku.

Przy stole zapanowała nieprzyjemna cisza. Opowieści z czasów wojny i tragedie, jakie wtedy miały miejsce z pewnością nie były dobrym tematem na wakacyjne dyskusje.

– Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – odezwała się ponownie Lily, wracając do wcześniejszej kwestii. Scorpio był jej wyjątkowo za to wdzięczny. Westchnął lekko, by odgonić wszystkie nieprzyjemne myśli i odpowiedział.

– Ten niższy, bardziej przysadzisty i z ciemnymi włosami to Karl Campbell, maniak Quidditcha i miłośnik karmienia jednorożców. Natomiast ten wyższy blondyn to Zachary Nott i jest największą ślizgońską gadułą, jaką znam.

– Nott? Jest spokrewniony z Teodorem? – wtrącił się pan Potter.

Scorpio pokiwał głową.

– To jego syn.

– No proszę, nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że Nott z kimkolwiek zdoła się związać, zawsze był bardzo cichy i wycofany, taki typowy samotnik. Praktycznie z nikim nie rozmawiał, w nic się nie angażował. To dobrze, że mimo to zdołał ułożyć sobie życie po wojnie.

Scorpiusa uderzyło to, w jaki sposób Harry Potter wypowiadał się o Teodorze. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że jego ojciec, dziadek Zacharego, był wiernym śmierciożercą i choć sam Nott nie brał udziału w walkach, to zazwyczaj takie powiązania w zupełności wystarczały. Tymczasem pan Potter zdawał się zupełnie to lekceważyć i życzył mu dobrze, mimo że jak nikt inny powinien nim gardzić.

Tym przemyśleniem Scorpio również nie zamierzał się dzielić. Jedna nieprzyjemna cisza w zupełności wystarczy.

– Nie wiem kim jest matka Zacka, jakoś nigdy o niej nie opowiadał, ale raczej musiał po niej odziedziczyć charakter. Bo bycie cichym samotnikiem to ostatnie z określeń, jakie użyłbym w przypadku jego osoby.

Harry Potter uśmiechnął się na to oświadczenie i skinął głową.

– Jak widać czasami jabłko pada bardzo daleko od jabłoni – dodał, a Scorpio nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że to stwierdzenie wcale nie miało dotyczyć tylko Zacharego.

* * *

Wieczorem długo nie mogli pójść spać, głównie z powodu Lily, która wciąż podekscytowana układała im plan na kilka najbliższych dni. A kiedy już zdołali wyszykować się i położyć do łóżek długo jeszcze rozmawiali na różne tematy, zupełnie nie przejmując się późną godziną.

– A jak ty spędzałeś wakacje? – zapytała w pewnej chwili Lily. – Pamiętam, że nie miałeś ochoty wracać do domu.

– O dziwo lepiej niż przypuszczałem – odpowiedział Scorpio nieco poważniejąc. – Pamiętasz upoważnienie, które otrzymałem od McGonagall? Zawierało klauzulę, że mogę ćwiczyć magię tylko w obecności ojca. Z początku myślałem, że to będzie koszmar, ale okazało się inaczej. Wyjaśniliśmy sobie pewne kwestie i teraz jest nawet całkiem dobrze. Pewnie nigdy już nie będzie tak jak dawniej, ale przynajmniej teraz możemy w miarę normalnie rozmawiać.

– A jak było dawniej? – odezwał się niespodziewanie Albus, który przyglądał się Scorpiusowi nieco dziwnie. – Lepiej?

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Tak, ale to było zanim poszedłem do Hogwartu. Wiesz, jak byłem dzieckiem to nie wiedziałem o wojnie, Voldemorcie, Śmierciożercach, a przede wszystkim o udziale mojego ojca w całym tym bajzlu.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że nigdy ci o tym nie opowiadali.

Scorpio poczuł się, jak idiota, ale ostatecznie pokiwał głową. Jakoś ciężko było mu ubrać w słowa własne myśli nawet, jeśli siedzących naprzeciwko Gryfonów uważał za swoich przyjaciół.

– Żyłem w błogiej nieświadomości, a potem wylano mi kubeł zimnej wody na głowę. Chyba rozumiesz, że miałem to za złe moim rodzicom.

– Nie powinni byli cię okłamywać – stwierdziła Lily niezwykle, jak na siebie poważnie.

– Zrobili to, co uważali za słuszne. Pewnie myśleli, że byłem za młody, żeby to wszystko zrozumieć. – Scorpio odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał przez okno, gdzie było już zupełnie ciemno. – Przez długi czas nie potrafiłem im tego wybaczyć, ale powoli chyba dojrzałem do tej decyzji.

Słysząc to, młoda Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

– To dobrze. Zwłaszcza, że nie wiem, jak możesz się złościć na swoją mamę, skoro to taka miła osoba.

Scorpio również się uśmiechnął.

– Tak, masz rację. Potrzebowałem tylko trochę czasu, żeby sobie o tym przypomnieć.

Nigdy w przeszłości przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że będzie podobne zwierzenia kierował w stronę Gryfonów, w sumie, to w stronę kogokolwiek. Nie umiał tego do końca wyjaśnić, ale ta dwójka potrafiła wzbudzić w nim zaufanie, o którego pokłady nigdy by się nie podejrzewał. Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że nie pożałuje wiary w nich, że któregoś dnia nie stwierdzi, iż to wszystko było ogromnym błędem.

* * *

Scorpio poczuł, jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Przez dłuższą chwilę stał trzymając się rękoma za twarz, po tym, jak piłka trafiła go centralnie w nos. Właśnie wraz z Albusem rozgrywali mecz siatkówki na niewielkim boisku niedaleko plaży z dwoma poznanymi przed paroma minutami dziewczynami. Te, choć były raptem o rok czy dwa starsze od nich, skutecznie dawały im łupnia. Fatalnie przyjęty serw był ukoronowaniem ich porażki.

– Żyjesz? – zapytała jedna z nich.

– Tak, ale zobaczyłem wszystkie gwiazdy.

– Może powinieneś przyłożyć sobie lód, leci ci krew.

Scorpio spojrzał na dłoń, gdzie rzeczywiście było kilka czerwonych plamek.

– Myślę, że obejdzie się bez tego, ale wykorzystam tę chwilową niedyspozycję, by wycofać się z tej żenującej rozgrywki.

Obie dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do nich pogodnie wyraźnie zadowolone z odniesionego zwycięstwa.

– Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś będziecie chcieli zagrać to mieszkamy dwie ulice stąd.

Scorpio również uśmiechnął się nieznacznie mimo krwawiącego nosa.

– Może za kilka lat, jak popracujemy nad techniką.

Dziewczyny pomachały im na pożegnanie i ruszyły uliczką w stronę domu, a tymczasem Scorpio podszedł do publicznego źródełka nieopodal i umył twarz, starając się powstrzymać krwotok z nosa.

– Siadaj i opuść głowę w dół – nakazał Albus, po czym podał mu ręcznik wyjęty z plecaka. – W takim wypadku krew musi swobodnie wypłynąć.

Scorpius, będąc pod wrażeniem stanowczości Gryfona, usiadł na pobliskim murku i pozwolił, by krew z nosa skapywała na ręcznik.

– Mówisz z doświadczenia?

Albus usiadł obok i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Jak byłem dzieckiem to często biłem się z Jamesem, a on nie zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej siły i parę razy zdarzyło mi się kończyć z rozkwaszonym nosem.

– Trudno to sobie wyobrazić, wyglądacie na bardzo zgodne rodzeństwo.

– Teraz już tak, ale obaj musieliśmy dojrzeć do takiego stanu. Jak byłem mały potrafiłem być strasznie zazdrosny o Jamesa. On, przez to, że był starszy, mógł robić wiele rzeczy, których mnie nie było wolno. Nie potrafiłem się z tym pogodzić. A potem… wszystko się zmieniło.

Scorpio podniósł nieco głowę, by spojrzeć na Pottera. Jeśli miał się czegoś więcej dowiedzieć to był to idealny moment, żeby pociągnąć go za język.

– Lily wspomniała o jakimś wypadku.

Albus tylko przez chwilę wydawał się zaskoczony, a potem spoważniał i pokiwał głową.

– Miałem wtedy niecałe dziesięć lat, a James był na drugim roku Hogwartu. Przyjechał do domu na święta i bardzo się ekscytował wszystkim, czego się dowiedział i nauczył. Koniecznie chciał mi pokazać kilka sztuczek, choć doskonale wiedział, że nie wolno mu poza szkołą używać magii. Miałem, co do tego złe przeczucia i próbowałem go odwieść od tego pomysłu, ale czasami potrafi być bardzo uparty. Schowaliśmy się w piwnicy i tam pokazywał mi kolejno _Lumosa_ , _Alohomorę_ , a także stworzył _Czerwone Iskry_. I właśnie tamto zaklęcie nie wyszło mu poprawnie, pech chciał, że trafiło mi prosto w twarz. W Świętym Mungu przez niemal tydzień walczyli, żebym nie stracił wzroku.

Scorpius patrzył na niego zdumiony. Domyślał się, że ten wypadek, to musiało być coś poważnego, ale nie przypuszczał, że do tego stopnia. Wychodzi na to, że James w swojej beztrosce omal nie zrobił z brata kaleki. Nic dziwnego, że najstarszy z Potterów stał się przesadnie opiekuńczy względem niego. Zapewne po dziś dzień miał wyrzuty sumienia z tego powodu i nie mógł sobie wybaczyć, że przez własną głupotę tak blisko było do tragedii.

– Kiedy już wróciłem do domu – kontynuował po krótkiej pauzie Albus – James przez ładnych kilka dni mnie unikał. Było mu tak wstyd, że nie potrafił się zebrać, żeby przyjść do mojego pokoju. A kiedy w końcu wreszcie to zrobił, bardzo długo mnie przepraszał i powiedział, że już nigdy nie zignoruje moich słów tak, jak to zrobił wtedy. Od tamtego dnia wiele się zmieniło w naszej relacji. Oczywiście nadal zdarzało nam się kłócić, ale nigdy to już nie było tak na ostro, głównie dlatego, że zwykle James wycofywał się pierwszy. Paradoksalnie był nawet moment, kiedy zaczęło mnie to drażnić, ale koniec końców zrozumiałem, że to jego sposób na naprawienie błędów.

– Proszę, kto by pomyślał, że święty James Potter ma na sumieniu podobne grzeszki – rzucił z ironią Scorpio, rozładowując tym nieco ciężką atmosferę.

Słysząc to, Albus uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

– Jak widać nie masz patentu na odwalanie głupot.

Scorpio szturchnął go w ramię, a potem wstał podszedł do źródełka i wypłukał zakrwawiony ręcznik. Po raz ostatni obmył też twarz, a potem spojrzał na Gryfona i uśmiechnął się rozbrajająco.

– Nigdy nie twierdziłem, że mam patent na głupoty, raczej po prostu duże doświadczenie.

* * *

Dni mijały im na spacerowaniu wśród klifów, przesiadywaniu na plaży czy zwiedzaniu okolicznych miasteczek. Jednego dnia wybrali się także na zwiedzanie ruin średniowiecznego zamku i choć nie udało im się spotkać mieszkającego tam ducha ostatniego księcia to jednak sama wycieczka również była bardzo udana.

Z tego też powodu tydzień minął zaskakująco szybko i nim Scorpio zdążył się zorientować już pakowali się do samochodu, by ruszyć w drogę powrotną do domu. Nie przypuszczał, że w tym towarzystwie będzie się czuł aż tak dobrze. I choć początkowo obecność ojca Potterów była dla niego nieco deprymująca, to jednak szybko okazał się on osobą równie ciepłą i przyjazną jak jego dzieci. Ani razu nie nawiązywał do jego wcześniejszych konfliktów z Draco, za co Scorpius był mu wdzięczny. Choć wiele z tamtych spraw zostało wyjaśnionych to jednak wciąż były one bolesne i wprowadzałyby nieprzyjemną atmosferę. Ta jednak przez większość wyjazdu pozostawała radosna i nastawiona na rozrywki. W tym trzeba było upatrywać przyczyny, że czas minął im tak szybko.

A kiedy wracali do domu Scorpiusa, gdy na horyzoncie zobaczył posiadłość Malfoyów, poczuł ten charakterystyczny skurcz w żołądku, który zazwyczaj pojawiał w czasie jego kontaktów z Potterami. Dokładnie taki sam czuł, wracając z przerwy Wielkanocnej do Hogwartu. Wtedy też miał poczucie, że to tylko dziwny przerywnik wyjęty z szarej rzeczywistości, jakiś krótki wyrywek nie mający nic wspólnego z prawdziwym życiem. I teraz również naszła go taka myśl. Cały ten wyjazd naraz wydał się jedynie nierealnym snem, z którego najwyższa pora było się obudzić. A potem spojrzał na uśmiechniętą Lily i nieco zamyślonego Albusa i pomyślał, że przecież wcale tak nie musi być. To nie musi być jednorazowy wyjątek, wręcz przeciwnie, tylko od nich zależało, czy będą chcieli razem spędzać czas, czy w przyszłym roku postanowią to powtórzyć.

Ta myśl jakoś go podbudowała i rozwiązała nieco supeł zawiązany na jego wnętrznościach. Dzięki temu mógł bez większych trudności wysiąść z samochodu i pożegnać się, a głos nie zdradził nawet odrobiny z tych dziwnych myśli. Podziękował panu Potterowi za opiekę, a Albusa i Lily zapewnił, że spotkają się na King's Cross pierwszego września. Potem wziął swoje rzeczy, machnął im ręką na pożegnanie i ruszył w stronę domu.

Chwilę później usłyszał dźwięk odjeżdżającego samochodu, a kiedy podszedł do drzwi te otworzyły się i przywitał go Draco.

– Witaj z powrotem – odezwał się ojciec, wpuszczając go do środka. – Mam nadzieję, że wycieczka była udana.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, po czym skinął głową.

– Bardziej niż zakładałem. Dziękuję.


	14. Chapter 14

Witam serdecznie w kolejnym rozdziale.

Jak zwykle pragnę bardzo podziękować za wszystkie komentarze, zarówno moich wiernych czytelniczek, jak i tych którzy zechcieli podzielić się swoją opinią po raz pierwszy. Wasze miłe słowa i zainteresowanie jest dla mnie ogromnym wsparciem w pracy.

Rozdział dzielnie betowały Glamarye i anette – za co serdecznie dziękuję.

* * *

XIV

Rozpoczęła się ceremonia przydziału pierwszorocznych. Co moment Wielka Sala wybuchała salwą braw dobiegającą z któregoś ze stołów. Scorpius przyglądał się temu z niewielkim zainteresowaniem. Jakoś niespecjalnie emocjonowała go ilość małolatów zasilająca szeregi Slytherinu. Znacznie ciekawsze wydawały się czekoladowe babeczki leżące na paterze tuż przed nim. Były pyszne i stanowczo poprawiały mu samopoczucie. A to skutecznie miał popsute przez kilka niby nic nieznaczących sytuacji, które jednak doskonale przypomniały mu, dlaczego jakoś specjalnie nie tęsknił za Hogwartem.

Nim jeszcze wsiadł do pociągu, naciął się na grupę dziewczynek, które dopiero rozpoczynały przygodę w szkole magii. Wcześniej chichoczące i rozbawione, przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyły na niego poważnie zaniepokojone. Najwyraźniej dostrzegły jego białozielony krawat wetknięty do kieszeni szaty, bo wyczuwał od nich niemal promieniującą niechęć. Nie, żeby opinia grupy smarkul jakoś specjalnie go obchodziła, dlatego jedyne, co zrobił, to posłał im najbardziej parszywy ze swoich uśmiechów i oddalił się. Odprowadzały go ściszone głosy dziewcząt, które zapewne modliły się, by nie trafić do tego strasznego Domu.

Niestety to nie był jedyny incydent. Kiedy wchodził do Wielkiej Sali, omal nie zderzył się z jego _ulubionymi_ Krukonami - Nashem i Backsingiem. Ten drugi, tak silnie, odepchnął go na bok, że Scorpius uderzył ramieniem o framugę drzwi. Zmiął przekleństwo w ustach, z trudem powstrzymując się przed sięgnięciem po różdżkę. Zatrzymała go jedynie myśl, że nie chciał z podobnych działań tłumaczyć się McGonagall już pierwszego dnia.

Na domiar złego, kiedy już usiadł za stołem i rozejrzał się po sali, to zamiast dojrzeć znajome, przyjazne twarze Potterów, niemal od razu dostrzegł nienawistne spojrzenie Deana Westwooda. Gryfon siedział ponury za stołem i gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, to Scorpio właśnie leżałby martwy.

Ostatecznie wzruszył jedynie ramionami i popatrzył w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego, gdzie chwilę później dyrektorka rozpoczęła swoją przemowę. Przynajmniej jej widok przywodził milsze skojarzenia. Co prawda, nie rozmawiali o tym w zeszłym roku, ale Scorpio nie miał wątpliwości, że będą kontynuować spotkania. A kiedy w pewnej chwili, gdy uroczystość przydziału miała się ku końcowi, McGonagall spojrzała w jego stronę i skinęła lekko głową, definitywnie utwierdzając go w tym przekonaniu.

\- Witajcie, na kolejnym roku nauki w Hogwarcie - odezwała się dyrektorka, stając przed uczniami zebranymi w Wielkiej Sali, gdy wszyscy siedzieli już na swoich miejscach. - Mam nadzieję, że wykorzystaliście aktywnie czas wakacji i jesteście gotowi podejmować nowe wyzwania, jakie będzie przed wami stawiać kadra pedagogiczna. Jej skład poszerzył się o nową twarzy. Przywitajmy nauczycielkę Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, panią Lunę Skamander.

Na te słowa z krzesła przy stole nauczycielskim wstała kobieta ubrana w standardową szatę, kolorowy szal owinięty wokół szyi i kapelusz o szerokim rondzie z kruczym piórem z prawej strony. Miała dziwne, jakby nieobecne spojrzenie i łagodny uśmiech odciśnięty na bladej twarzy.

Skinęła głową najpierw w stronę dyrektorki, a potem spojrzała po sali i przywitała uczniów gestem ręki. Nie odezwała się ani słowem i szybko z powrotem zasiadła przy stole, jakby speszona nadmierną atencją.

* * *

\- Normalnie chyba zapiszę się na fakultet z Opieki, ta nowa nauczycielka wygląda ciekawie - stwierdził w pewnej chwili Zachary, kiedy wieczorem rozpakowywali rzeczy w sypialni.

\- Wątpię, by gustowała w dzieciach - mruknął Scorpio.

\- Kogo nazywasz dzieckiem, kurduplu. - Zack stanął tuż przy nim i wyprostował się. Drań przez dwa miesiące urósł chyba z dziesięć centymetrów i teraz przewyższał Scorpiusa prawie o głowę. Rzeczywiście, można było pomyśleć, że ma bliżej siedemnastu niż czternastu lat.

Słysząc ich rozmowę, Karl zachichotał.

\- Może wzrostu masz więcej niż reszta, ale zanim zaczniesz zarywać do profesorki, najpierw pozbądź się pryszczy z nosa.

Zack stanął między nimi i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Przemawia przez was zazdrość, bo teraz przy mnie wyglądacie, jak pierwszoroczni.

\- Raczej ty wyglądasz jak wieszak na ubrania - odgryzł się Scorpio, po czym nie pomny na mordercze spojrzenie kumpla, zaczął wyjmować rzeczy z kufra.

\- Ten wieszak ma też długie nogi - rzucił blondyn i wystawił lewą, rzeczywiście, nieproporcjonalnie długą nogę centralnie przed Scorpiusem. Ten potknął się, rozsypując na podłogę stertę książek.

\- Na obmierzłą dupę trolla, nudzi ci się!? - syknął, podnosząc się z kolan.

Zack nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie uśmiechnął się perfidnie, w skutek czego Scorpius coraz bardziej miał ochotę przefasonować mu gębę, jeśli nie czarem to, przynajmniej staroświecko, pięścią. I tym razem powstrzymał się jednak, zwłaszcza że Karl zaczął zbierać jego podręczniki.

Naraz, spojrzenie Ślizgona zatrzymało się na niewielkiej książeczce, oprawionej w brązową skórę ze złotą datą "2020" wytłoczoną na przodzie. Ponadto na okładce nie było niczego innego, nawet tytułu. Nim Scorpio zdążył zareagować, Karl otworzył ją i na jego twarzy odmalowało się szczere zdziwienie. Okazało się, że trzyma album ze zdjęciami.

Był to prezent, który pod koniec wakacji przysłała Scorpiusowi Lily. Zawierał fotografie wykonane w czasie ich wspólnego wyjazdu. Dołożył do nich również te otrzymane w czerwcu od Albusa. Jednak w tej chwili żałował, że w sentymentalnym odruchu spakował go do kufra.

\- Oddawaj! - warknął, zabierając album z ręki współlokatora.

Karl spojrzał na niego pytająco.

\- Kiedy wspomniałeś, że kumplujesz się z Potterem nie sądziłem, że aż do tego stopnia.

Scorpius skrzywił się w duchu, słysząc ton Karla, w którym wyraźnie przebrzmiewała nuta wyrzutu. Szybko jednak odgonił tę myśl i wrócił do zbierania książek.

\- Tak jakoś wyszło. Uparli się, żebym z nimi pojechał.

\- A to? - Karl wskazał na książeczkę.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

\- Lily przysłała mi jakiś czas później.

Naraz poczuł, jak Zack zachodzi go od tyłu i wyciąga mu z ręki album. Skubaniec, nie dość, że jego ręce były poza zasięgiem Scorpiusa, to jeszcze zrobił się niesamowicie gibki.

\- Lily, tak? - kpił Zachary, śmiejąc się w najlepsze, po czym wskoczył na łóżko, gdzie Scorpius już kompletnie nie miał szans go dorwać. - To już nie jest małą, wkurzającą Gryfonką, tylko teraz jest „Lily". Proszę, proszę, nasz Skorpionek zaczyna dorastać. Jest twoją dziewczyną?

Scorpio nie wytrzymał, chwycił podręcznik do Eliksirów i rzucił nim w Zacharego. Ten, niestety, zdołał zrobić unik i bez skrępowania zaczął przeglądał album.

\- W sumie jest całkiem słodka - komentował - i uroczo się uśmiecha. A jak na ciebie patrzy...

\- _Silencio -_ zawołał Scorpio, mierząc w kolegę różdżką. - Mam już dość twojej paplaniny.

Zack coś odpowiedział, ale ku radość Scorpiusa towarzyszyła temu całkowita cisza.

\- Odczaruję cię, jak oddasz album - skwitował i wrócił do zbierania rzeczy.

Wolał nie zastanawiać się nad tym, co wygadywał Zachary, ani dlaczego Karl uśmiecha się tak podejrzanie.

* * *

Zapukał i wszedł do środka, kiedy usłyszał zaproszenie. McGonagall jak zwykle, siedziała przy swoim dużym biurku i jedynie przez moment oderwała wzrok od dokumentów, by skinąć głową i zaprosić go na krzesło po przeciwnej stronie. Mimo że dyrektorka go do siebie nie zapraszała, to kiedy tylko skończył się pierwszy dzień zajęć, postanowił przyjść i wybadać sytuację. Choć był przekonany, że będą kontynuować swoje lekcje, to gdzieś podskórnie pojawiła się mała obawa, iż mógł się mylić.

\- Dobrze, że przyszedłeś - odezwała się w końcu kobieta, odkładając na bok pergamin. - Miałam właśnie cię wezwać. Jak twoja nauka z ojcem?

Jak zwykle, nie traciła czasu na zbędne uprzejmości.

\- Chyba dobrze.

\- Chyba?

Doskonale wiedział, że pod tym pytaniem kryło się dużo więcej. Chciała wiedzieć, czy jednocześnie zdołał poprawić swoją relację z Draco.

\- Dobrze. Przerobiłem cały zadany materiał, a potem jeszcze ojciec dał mi dwie książki z własnych zbiorów - stwierdził, a widząc lekko zaniepokojone spojrzenie McGonagall, szybko dodał. - Nic groźnego, trochę historii i zagadnień teoretycznych.

Dyrektorka skinęła głową.

\- Bardzo dobrze. Cieszę się, że tak produktywnie spędziłeś wakacje. Czeka nas dużo pracy w tym roku.

Po tych słowach wstała z fotela i przeszła wokół biurka.

\- Dużo zastanawiałam się w trakcie wakacji nad naszymi lekcjami i doszłam do wniosku, że najwyższa pora, byś zaczął zastanawiać się nad jakąś specjalizacją.

Scorpio spojrzał na nią z niekrytym zdumieniem, nie tylko nad jej oświadczeniem, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że przyznała, iż w czasie letniej przerwy zaprzątała sobie umysł jego osobą. Jako dyrektorka z pewnością miała w tym okresie mnóstwo innych zajęć, a jednak znalazła czas, by poświęcić go jemu.

\- Zbliżasz się do półmetku swojej edukacji - kontynuowała. - Choć w ramach podstawy programowej poruszane są przeróżne zagadnienia, to uczniowie, którzy pozytywnie zaliczą SUMY, zaczynają szkolić się już w wybranych kierunkach, dzięki czemu mogą osiągnąć w nich wybitne rezultaty. Większość czarodziejów wybiera jedną, bądź dwie specjalizacje, w których się doskonalą. Oczywiście teoretycznie masz jeszcze dużo czasu na podobne decyzje, uważam jednak, że na twoim poziomie można pokusić się o przyśpieszenie tego procesu. Nie musisz rzecz jasna odpowiadać teraz, ale warto byś przemyślał tę sprawę i sam sobie odpowiedział na pytanie, które z zagadnień magii praktycznej chciałbyś rozwijać w największym stopniu.

Całe szczęście, że dyrektorka nie wymagała od niego natychmiastowej odpowiedzi, bo nie miałby pojęcia, co wybrać. Wiele rzeczy go fascynowało, nigdy jednak nie zastanawiał się, co chciałby doskonalić. Za tym jednym pytaniem w parze szło drugie, znacznie trudniejsze: co chciałby robić po ukończeniu szkoły. I choć próbował nie popadać w czarnowidztwo, to pozostawała świadomość, że to, co chciałby robić, nijak się miało do tego, co będzie miał możliwość robić.

Nie powiedział o tym jednak dyrektorce. W tej chwili podobne rozważania i tak nie miały większego sensu. Zamiast tego pokiwał głową.

\- Zastanowię się, choć to nie będzie łatwa decyzja.

\- Nie daję ci jakiegoś limitu czasowego na odpowiedź, po prostu, kiedy sam ją znajdziesz, wtedy przejdziemy do konkretnych zagadnień. Tymczasem będziemy prowadzić zajęcia tak jak dotychczas.

Po raz drugi zgodził się gestem głowy.

\- Co więc możesz mi powiedzieć o zaklęciu _Arresto Momentum_?

Cała McGonagall, nigdy nie owijała w bawełnę. Scorpio uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Naprawdę za nią tęsknił.

* * *

Przez kilka następnych dni dużo czasu poświęcał poruszonej przez dyrektorkę kwestii, wciąż jednak nie miał wyklarowanej odpowiedzi. Zbyt wiele rzeczy i zagadnień wydawało się interesujące, by potrafił ograniczyć się do wybranej grupy. Postanowił więc dać sobie nieco czasu i liczył, że decyzja sama się pojawi.

Tymczasem musiał odłożyć te myśli na bok, bo właśnie wchodzili na Obronę przed Czarną Magią. Za biurkiem już czekał na nich profesor Willick, który, pochylony nad jakimiś notatkami, nie zaszczycił uczniów nawet jednym spojrzeniem.

Ze wszystkich przedmiotów ten był dla Scorpiusa największą męczarnią. Nie dość, że uczyli się zaklęć, które znał już od dawna, to jeszcze sama osoba nauczyciela drażniła go wybitnie. Krukoński buc, nawet teraz udowadniał, jak bardzo ma za nic uczniów, zwłaszcza tych ze Slytherinu. Kiedy na niego patrzył, Scorpio zastanawiał się nad bardziej definitywnym rozwiązaniem tego problemu.

Wszyscy uczniowie zasiedli w ławkach i wtedy nauczyciel wreszcie oderwał się od lektury. Wstał, obszedł biurko i ostatecznie oparł się o nie. Ręce miał skrzyżowane na piersi, a wyraz twarzy zacięty.

\- Rozpoczynacie czwarty rok nauki. Nie będziemy się już uczyć o zaklęciach przeciwko druzgotkom, czy jak wygonić bogina z szafy. Te zabawy zostawmy dzieciom. Niestety prawda jest brutalna, w czasie ostatniej wojny większość czarodziejów zginęła z powodu zaklęć znacznie bardziej niebezpiecznych. Jest wiele czarów, uroków i klątw, które mogą doprowadzić do śmierci. Jednak wśród nich są trzy szczególnie okropne, które, między innymi z tego powodu, nazywamy Zaklęciami Niewybaczalnymi.

Kiedy wypowiedział tę nazwę, po sali przeszedł szept ekscytacji.

\- Nie cieszcie się tak, absolutnie nie będziemy ich używać w tej klasie. Pamiętajcie, że wykorzystanie któregokolwiek z nich, w stosunku do innego człowieka, jest prostą drogą na samo dno Azkabanu. Tutaj poznacie jedynie sposoby na obronę przed nimi. A raczej przed tymi, przed którymi można się bronić. Po prawdzie najpotężniejsze z nich, _Avada Kadavra_ , czyli zaklęcie uśmiercające, jest praktycznie niepowstrzymane. Nie ma tarczy ani przeciwzaklęcia, które mogłoby was przed nim uchronić. Na szczęście jest to niezwykle trudny do opanowania czar, który wymaga niesamowicie silnej woli, a i wtedy nie pozostaje bez konsekwencji dla użytkownika. Od ponad piętnastu lat nie zanotowano żadnego przypadku użycia tego zaklęcia na Wyspach, więc możecie spać spokojnie. Nawet w zeszłorocznych wypadkach na ulicy Pokątnej, gdzie przecież również było wiele ofiar, nie wykorzystywano tego zaklęcia. Co tylko potwierdza moją tezę, że jest dużo czarów, którymi można zabić człowieka.

\- Drugim Zaklęciem Niewybaczalnym jest _Cruciatus_ \- urok torturujący. Nie powoduje on natychmiastowej śmierci, lecz sprowadza niewyobrażalny wręcz ból. Osoby, które zostały poddane długotrwałemu działaniu tego zaklęcia, nierzadko doznawały trwałych uszkodzeń mózgu, z którymi nie potrafili poradzić sobie najlepsi uzdrowiciele. Natomiast ostatnim jest klątwa _Imperius_ , czyli zaklęcie kontrolujące. Pozwalała ono zmusić osobę, na którą zostało rzucone, do wykonania niemal dowolnego polecenia.

Nagle, siedząca z przodu Krukonka podniosła rękę. Była to Peggy White, jedna z prymusek i najlepiej rokujących uczennic na roku. Do tego, uznawana za najładniejszą z dziewczyn, zapewne za sprawą długich, kasztanowych loków, spływających na plecy.

\- Mój ojciec twierdzi, że _Imperiusa_ wymyślili sami śmierciożercy, żeby mieć wymówkę i uniknąć Azkabanu - stwierdziła, kiedy Willick udzielił jej głosu.

\- Panno White, powszechnie wiadomo, że ta klątwa nie zostawia na swoim celu żadnych namacalnych śladów działania. Dlatego trudno jednoznacznie stwierdzić czy dana osoba działała pod wpływem zaklęcia, czy dobrowolnie. Procesy domniemanych śmierciożerców toczyły się latami po śmierci Voldemorta i wielokrotnie trudno było dać jednoznaczną odpowiedź.

\- I co działo się w takim przypadku?

\- Nadal obowiązuje w naszym prawie zasada domniemania niewinności - rzucił Willick, a Scorpio dostrzegł, jak nauczyciel spogląda w jego stronę. - Ci, którym nie zdołano udowodnić, że działali z premedytacją, zostali puszczeni wolno.

\- Czyli to była wymówka idealna - skwitowała Krukonka, uśmiechając się w nieprzyjemny sposób.

\- Niestety, jest w tym nieco prawdy.

\- Czy więc nie lepiej było po prostu zamknąć ich wszystkich niż pozwolić, by jacyś śmierciożercy uniknęli kary?

\- A co z tymi, którzy rzeczywiście byli niewinni - odezwała się niespodziewanie Estera, ku zdumieniu tak Scorpiusa, jak i większości uczniów znajdujących się w sali. - Tak z czystym sumieniem posłałabyś tych, którzy byli ofiarami, prosto na śmierć do Azkabanu?

Krukonka prychnęła, spoglądając na Ślizgonkę z pogardą.

\- Najpierw musielibyśmy założyć, że tam ktokolwiek był niewinny. W końcu, nawet profesor przyznał, że często była to zasłona stosowana przez tych, którzy mieli wiele złego na sumieniu. A zresztą, nawet jeśli rzeczywiście trafiłby się ktoś niewinny, to chyba wolę poświęcić jedną taką osobę niż pozwolić rzeszy tych śmieci spokojnie cieszyć się wolnością.

\- Jak na Krukona, masz wyjątkowo dziwne poczucie sprawiedliwości.

Peggy wzruszyła ramionami.

\- A sprawiedliwe jest, kiedy rodziny zamordowanych patrzą, jak ich oprawcy unikają kary? Więc tak, wolę poświęcić kogoś niewinnego, by winny został osądzony. Zakładam jednak, że ty masz inne zdanie, ale cóż wszystko zależy, w jakim domu ktoś się wychował. Na przykład ja nie muszę się tym przejmować, wśród moich krewnych nikt nie został oskarżony o wspieranie Voldemorta.

Scorpiusowi bardzo nie spodobał się wyraz twarzy Estery.

\- To doprawdy ciekawe, bo z takimi poglądami sama nadawałabyś się na jego zwolenniczkę.

\- Jak śmiesz?! - Peggy zerwała się z krzesła. - Profesorze, słyszał pan, co wygaduje ta kretynka. - Naraz wyszła z ławki i podeszła do Estery. - Chyba zapomniałaś, ślizgońska zakało, że to wy staliście po jego stronie. To wasze rodziny odpowiadały przed sądami i wszystkie powinien spotkać ten sam, w pełni zasłużony los!

Estera była szybsza od Willicka, w jednej chwili poderwała się z miejsca i wyciągnęła różdżkę.

\- _Rictusempra_! - krzyknęła z furią, na skutek czego Peggy poleciała kilka rzędów ławek do tyłu.

Upadła niedaleko oszołomionego nauczyciela, który najwyraźniej nie wiedział, jak się zachować w takiej sytuacji, bo stał i patrzył oniemiały na obie dziewczyny.

\- Bezczelna zołzo! - wrzasnęła Krukonka, sięgając po swoją różdżkę.

\- _Expelliarmus_! - zawołał Scorpio i sekundę później różdżka Peggy wylądowała w jego dłoni.

\- Ty?! Czego się mieszasz, parszywy gnojku?! Czyżby twój ojczulek też zasłonił się Imperiusem i teraz czujesz specyficzną więź z tą...

\- Oj zamknij się, tępa kuro! _Silencio_! - warknął Scorpius. To jedno zdanie zagotowało go bardziej niż wszystko wcześniej. W jednej chwili podszedł do Krukonki, która wrzeszczała na niego bezgłośnie.

\- Tak się składa - zaczął złowieszczym tonem - że mój ojciec sam widział, jak rzucano Imperiusa na zupełnie niewinne osoby, o czym ty nie możesz mieć pojęcia. Nic nie wiesz o tamtych czasach, a wygłaszasz głupie, lekkomyślne osądy. Kto dał ci prawo, by decydować czy ktoś zasługuje, czy nie zasługuje na śmierć w Azkabanie? Jesteś tylko głupią idiotką, która próbuje zrobić zamieszanie wokół własnej osoby. Rzygać mi się chce.

Peggy zrobiła się cała czerwona, ale zaklęcie skutecznie uniemożliwiało jej wejście w słowną potyczkę.

Tymczasem reszta uczniów w osłupieniu patrzyła na Scorpiusa, który wciąż zirytowany do granic możliwości przeniósł spojrzenie na Willicka.

\- Co z ciebie za nauczyciel, że pozwalasz, by na lekcji działy się takie rzeczy?

Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna otrząsnął się nieco z szoku i grymas gniewu odmalował się na jego twarzy.

\- Oddaj mi różdżkę panny White, Malfoy - rzucił, wyciągając rękę w stronę Ślizgona.

Ten przez ułamek sekundy miał ochotę splunąć na podsuniętą dłoń, ale powstrzymał się i gniewnym gestem wcisnął w nią różdżkę. A potem po raz ostatni zwrócił się do Krukonki.

\- Jeśli odezwiesz się choćby słowem, to uciszę cię na dobre - mruknął, po czym zaklęciem _Finite Incantatem_ cofnął wcześniejszy czar milczenia.

Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego z mieszaniną strachu i wściekłości, ale ostatecznie nic nie powiedziała, podeszła jedynie do Willicka, by odebrać swoją własność.

Tymczasem Scorpio wrócił na miejsce, mijając po drodze Esterę. Ślizgonka nadal była zdenerwowana i tak silnie ściskała własną różdżkę, że aż zbielały jej knykcie.

\- Dziękuję - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy przechodził obok.

Scorpius skinął głową ledwo zauważalnie, po czym usiadł w ławce, przysięgając sobie jednocześnie, że to ostatni raz, kiedy tutaj traci czas.

* * *

Całe popołudnie tego, jak i następnego dnia, spędził w bibliotece, przeglądając materiały dotyczące zagadnień Obrony przed Czarną Magią przerabianych na czwartym roku. Praktycznie tylko dwa były mu całkowicie obce, co zamierzał nadrobić przed kolejnymi zajęciami. Właśnie tam znalazła go wieczorem Estera. Ślizgonka weszła do środka, podeszła do kontuaru i oddała pani Pince wypożyczone książki. Potem skierowała się w stronę Scorpiusa i bez słowa usiadła na krześle obok. Podskórnie czuł, że chciała z nim porozmawiać, ale nie naciskał, widząc, iż dopiero zbiera się na odwagę. Było to o tyle dziwne, że dotychczas nie zdradzała podobnych oporów.

\- Moi rodzice byli pod wpływem _Imperiusa_ \- zaczęła bez wstępu.

\- Domyśliłem się - odparł, odrywając jednocześnie wzrok od czytanej książki. Spojrzał na Esterę, która dziwnym wzrokiem patrzyła w przestrzeń przed sobą. - Mam nadzieję, że nie masz mi za złe tej interwencji. Pomyślałem, że nie będziesz chciała mierzyć się z całym zastępem Krukonów w pojedynkę. Wiem, jakie to paskudne uczucie.

Na twarz Estery wypłynął smutny uśmiech, po czym pokręciła głową.

\- Jestem ci wdzięczna, choć w tamtej chwili trochę żałowałam, że to nie ja zamknęłam jej gębę.

Scorpio również uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Nie powinnaś przejmować się jej gadaniem. Nie ma o niczym pojęcia.

\- To nie chodzi tylko o jej słowa, ale także o to, co za sobą niosą. Widzisz, moi rodzice nie chcieli przyłączyć się do Voldemorta, dlatego zmusił ich do współpracy. Po jego śmieci przez niemal trzy lata byli przesłuchiwani i inwigilowani aż w końcu zostali oczyszczeni z zarzutów z braku jednoznacznych dowodów. Wtedy wydawało się, że koszmar się skończył. Nigdy nie wrócili do rodzinnego domu, zamieszkali daleko skąd w Walii, gdzie mieli spore gospodarstwo. Tam też się urodziłam. Niewiele pamiętam z tamtego okresu. Gdy miałam sześć lat, rodzice pojechali do Londynu w jakichś interesach. Wydawać by się mogło, że po tylu latach cała sprawa już dawno przycichła. Niestety, ktoś ich rozpoznał, padły oskarżenia, do tego ci, którzy ich zaatakowali byli pijani.

Estera spojrzała wprost na niego wzrokiem pełnym bólu i gniewu.

\- Zlinczowali ich. Zatłukli jak psy, mając za nic wyroki sądu, sprawiedliwość czy niewinność. Dla nich moi rodzice byli śmierciożercami, plugastwem, które zasługiwało na śmierć.

Scorpius przez dłuższą chwilę milczał, teraz dużo lepiej rozumiejąc wcześniejsze wzburzenie Estery. Mając takie doświadczenia, nic dziwnego, że nie była w stanie spokojnie słuchać słów Krukonki.

\- Współczuję, nie powinno dochodzić do takich rzeczy.

Ślizgonka westchnęła ciężko i jej twarz odzyskała bardziej normalny wyraz.

\- Ale dochodzi i będzie dochodzić póki istnieją ludzie tacy jak Peggy White.

Było coś niepokojąco prawdziwego w tych słowach. Przecież Scorpius też wielokrotnie się z tym spotykał, może nie w tak drastycznej formie, ale jednak niezaprzeczalnie.

\- Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś zacznie działać ci na nerwy, to zawsze możesz liczyć na moją pomoc. Znam kilka zaklęć, które skutecznie utemperują jej zapędy.

\- Dzięki, choć mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie koniecznie. Wolałabym, żebyś nie miał przeze mnie problemów - stwierdziła, całkowicie się wypogadzając, a potem dodała. - Mam tylko jedną prośbę, nie mów o tym nikomu. Gdy straciłam rodziców z całej mojej rodziny została mi tylko babcia, która cóż… nie jest czarownicą. Wolę, by nikt w Slytherinie nie wiedział, że mieszkam wśród mugoli.

Scorpio skinął głową, doskonale rozumiejąc tę prośbę.

\- Spokojnie, na szczęście daleko mi do Zacka, więc twoja tajemnica jest u mnie bezpieczna.

Dziewczyna odwzajemniła gest, po czym nachyliła się i pocałowała Scorpiusa w policzek.

\- Dzięki... za wszystko.

I nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, wstała i ruszyła do wyjścia z biblioteki. Ślizgon przez moment trwał w lekkim osłupieniu, a potem pokręcił głową i wrócił do czytanej książki. Estera była dziwna, jednak z każdym dniem zaczynał rozumieć ją lepiej.

* * *

Był zdeterminowany, zwłaszcza po tym, jak McGonagall przystanęła na jego propozycję. Jeżeli Willick z jakiegoś powodu będzie stawiał opór, to Scorpius mógł liczyć na wsparcie dyrektorki, choć miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał podnosić tego argumentu. I bez tego łatka pupilka McGonagall przylgnęła do niego na dobre. Nie, żeby specjalnie się tym przejmował, ostatecznie było to chyba najprzyjemniejsze z określeń, jakie padały w jego kierunku.

Wszedł do klasy, gdzie za chwilę miały rozpocząć się zajęcia z Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Nauczyciel, jak zwykle siedział za biurkiem i nie zwracając uwagi na uczniów, czytał jakieś materiały. Scorpius nie zaszczycił spojrzeniem ani jednego z przebywających w klasie Krukonów i podszedł bezpośrednio do biurka na przodzie sali. Dopiero, kiedy stanął tuż przy nim, Willick zauważył jego obecność. Podniósł spojrzenie znad książki i utkwił je w Scorpiusie. Na jego twarzy niemal natychmiast odmalował się tak dobrze znany grymas. Już na pierwszy rzut oka wiadomo było, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty z nim rozmawiać.

\- Chcę przystąpić do egzaminu - rzucił Scorpius, nie siląc się na choćby minimalną uprzejmość. W odróżnieniu od innych nauczycieli, Willick sobie na nią zupełnie nie zasłużył.

\- Co?

\- To co pan słyszał. Chcę dziś, jeszcze przed zajęciami, zdać egzamin końcowy z czwartego roku.

\- Chyba żartujesz, nie można...

\- Można. Regulamin szkoły przewiduje takie rozwiązanie w przypadku uczniów, którzy z jakiegoś powodu opuścili więcej niż pięćdziesiąt procent zajęć. Ponieważ nie zamierzam się tutaj więcej pojawiać, to możemy załatwić to od razu.

\- Nie mam czasu na podobne głupoty - próbował go zbyć.

Scorpius westchnął, tłumiąc rosnącą irytację. Jednocześnie czuł na sobie coraz więcej zaskoczonych spojrzeń. Większość uczniów wiedziała, że ma z Willickiem na pieńku, dlatego ich konfrontacja automatycznie budziła zainteresowanie.

\- Odda pan przysługę mnie i sobie samemu. Obaj wiemy, że moja obecność tutaj jest panu wyraźnie nie w smak, a dzięki temu nie będzie pan musiał oglądać mojej paskudnej, ślizgońskiej gęby przez najbliższe dziesięć miesięcy. To chyba wystarczająca nagroda za tak niewielki wysiłek.

\- Jak zwykle twoja arogancja wymyka się wszelkiej ocenie - rzucił mężczyzna z niesmakiem. - Ale skoro jesteś tak niesamowicie pewny siebie, to proszę bardzo. Nie licz tylko na taryfę ulgową, wręcz przeciwnie tak niestandardowe warunki wymagają wyjątkowych kryteriów.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ani przez chwilę nie zakładał inaczej.

* * *

W klasie panowała dziwna cisza, kiedy profesor Willick nerwowym gestem podpisywał się na pergaminie dla Scorpiusa. Po niemal godzinnym egzaminie Ślizgon mógł być z siebie zadowolony. Co prawda zupełnie zapomniał nazwy czaru odwracającego skutki zaklęcia _Furnunculus_ i trochę namieszał przy wymienianiu różnic między Kelpią Jeziorową, a Niksą Słodkowodną, ale i tak na kilkanaście zadanych pytań był to dobry rezultat. A przynajmniej zupełnie wystarczający, by nie dawać Willickowi choćby cienia szans na oblanie go.

Po chwili nauczyciel odłożył pióro, jeszcze raz przeleciał dokument wzrokiem, a potem z morderczym spojrzeniem wręczył go Scorpiusowi.

\- Gratuluję, panie Malfoy. Właśnie zaliczył pan czwarty rok Obrony przed Czarną Magią.

Ślizgon przyjął pergamin i nie mówiąc ani słowa więcej, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z sali. Willick mógł się udławić swoimi fałszywymi gratulacjami, najważniejsze było, że nie będzie musiał przez najbliższe miesiące szargać sobie nerwów w jego obecności. Miał co najmniej kilka lepszych pomysłów na wykorzystanie tego czasu.

Co prawda miał minimalne wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawia tam Esterę i swoich kumpli, ale wierzył, że bez niego również sobie poradzą. A jeśli Peggy czy inny uczeń Ravenclawu znowu postanowi się na nich odgrywać, to... cóż, miał doświadczenie w rozprawianiu się z niepokornymi Krukonami.

* * *

Jeszcze tego samego dnia zaniósł dokument do McGonagall, która przyjęła go ze stoickim spokojem, twierdząc, że nie miała cienia wątpliwość, iż zda bez trudu.

\- Żebym miał tyle samo szczęścia z Eliksirami - stwierdził, siadając na swoim standardowym miejscu. - O Historii Magii nie wspominając. Tam nawet regularnie chodząc na zajęcia, nie jestem w stanie spamiętać połowy. Koszmar.

Dyrektorka uśmiechnęła się lekko na to oświadczenie.

\- Mam wrażenie, że twoja zdolność zapamiętywania informacji jest wprost proporcjonalna do twojego zainteresowania tematem. Powinieneś nad tym popracować, w końcu nie zawsze uczycie się wyłącznie ciekawych i fascynujących zagadnień.

Scorpio wywrócił oczami. Teraz zamierzała mu jeszcze prawić kazania. Trzeba było przemilczeć tę nieszczęsną Historię Magii.

\- Warto również, byś zainteresował się Starożytnymi Runami. To trudny przedmiot, ale bezpośrednio związany z zagadnieniami, które będziemy poruszać.

Ślizgona przeszedł dreszcz na myśl o jeszcze jednym fakultecie, zwłaszcza opisanym przez dyrektorkę, jako "trudny". Stanowczo nie czuł się aż takim tytanem pracy. Widać McGonagall miała jednak inne zdanie na ten temat.

\- W zeszłym roku nie chodziłem na Runy - chwycił się ostatniej deski ratunku.

\- To nie problem. Pomogę ci nadrobić zaległości.

Scorpio skrzywił się w duchu, a potem uśmiechnął nieco przekornie.

\- Pani to mnie chyba jednak nie lubi.

McGonagall obrzuciła go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

\- Masz wysokie aspiracje, a moje wymagania podążają za tym. Chyba nie sądzisz, że skoro zdałeś Obronę przed Czarną Magią w przedbiegach, to możesz osiąść na laurach. Zyskany w ten sposób czas wolny, możesz przeznaczyć na Runy.

O niczym innym nie marzył, ale tę uwagę zostawił dla siebie. Bardziej zastanowiły go te wysokie aspiracje, o których wspomniała. Po prawdzie to wciąż nie miał pojęcia, do czego tak naprawdę chce dążyć. Z pewnością nie zamierzał zadowolić się byle czym, ale co było jego celem, to nadal pozostawało wielką niewiadomą.

Resztę wieczoru przeznaczyli na przećwiczenie jednego z zaklęć, które Scorpio opanował w czasie wakacji i ostatecznie rozstali się tuż przed kolacją. Ślizgon zahaczył jeszcze o bibliotekę, z której wziął podręcznik z trzeciego roku do Starożytnych Runów, a potem skierował się w stronę Wielkiej Sali. Nigdy tam jednak nie dotarł, bo w połowie drogi, niespodziewanie poczuł charakterystyczne mrowienie, jakie towarzyszy rzucaniu uroków i niemal natychmiast stracił przytomność.

* * *

Pierwsze, co poczuł, kiedy zaczął odzyskiwać świadomość, to przeszywający ból lewego przedramienia. Jeszcze nie wiedział, co się stało, ale czuł, że praktycznie nie jest w stanie poruszyć ręką, a nawet zacisnąć palców. Otworzył oczy, jednak trwało dłuższą chwilę, nim zyskał ostrość widzenia. Rozejrzał się na boki i stwierdził, że leży na podłodze w jakiejś klasie, która raczej nie była użytkowana, wnioskując po krzesłach ustawionych w kącie i poprzesuwanych ławkach. Dopiero później przeniósł spojrzenie na swoją rękę, mając dziwaczne deja vu z wypadku w Pokoju Życzeń.

Rękaw jego szaty był rozcięty niczym nożem wzdłuż całej długość. Scorpio z trudem dźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej, zagryzając zęby z bólu, gdyż bezwładna lewa ręka rwała niemiłosiernie nawet, gdy w ogóle nią nie poruszał. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł źródło bólu. Na wewnętrznej stronie przedramienia miał odciśnięty, niczym rozpalonym żelazem, symbol. Czaszka z wężem wypełzający z jej ust - znak śmierciożerców. Naraz poczuł wściekłość, a zarazem narastającą panikę. Kto to zrobił? Kto mógł wpaść na podobnie chory pomysł? Przez głowę przeszło mu przynajmniej kilka nazwisk, ale uporczywy ból utrudniał mu zebranie myśli. Zastanowi się nad tym później, kiedy już pozbędzie się tego szkaradztwa.

Wyciągnął różdżkę i wypowiedział zaklęcie leczące, po czym różdżka wypadła mu z ręki, kiedy kolejna potężna fala bólu zalała jego ciało. Ból promieniował od przedramienia, aż do piersi i dalej zdawał się kumulować w głowie. Scorpio nie zdołał zapanować na sobą i z gardła wyrwał się mu urwany krzyk.

Minęło dobre kilka minut nim ból ustąpił przynajmniej na tyle, by Ślizgon przestał się trząść na podłodze. Jeśli kiedyś zastanawiał się, jakie uczucie towarzyszyło zaklęciu Cruciatus, to teraz z pewnością miał tego przedsmak. Konkluzje były dwie, po pierwsze, symbol nie był zwykłym oparzeniem, a po drugie, z pewnością był rodzajem jakiejś klątwy, tylko kto w Hogwarcie ośmieliłby się korzystać z czarnej magii? Przecież to szaleństwo.

Po kolejnych kilku minutach Scorpius zdołał ponownie usiąść, a kiedy spojrzał na symbol, zauważył czarne ślady, niczym żyły rozchodzące się od niego promieniście i w tej chwili sięgające aż do łokcia. To nie mogło wróżyć niczego dobrego i im dłużej na to patrzył, tym silniejsze ogarniało go przerażenie. Miał taki mętlik w głowie, a do tego ciągłe bolesne pulsowanie nie ułatwiało znalezienia rozwiązania.

Musiał iść po pomoc, tylko gdzie? Przecież nie pokaże się komukolwiek w szkole z symbolem śmierciożerców wypalonym na ręce. Jeśli to trafiłoby do Ministerstwa zostałby oskarżony o czarnomagiczne praktyki. Przecież nie miał żadnych dowodów, niczego, co mogłoby kogokolwiek przekonać, że nie zrobił sobie tego samodzielnie. Tylko własne słowo, słowo Ślizgona, które dla nich nic nie znaczyło.

Ale przecież McGonagall by go nie wydała, prawda? Jej mógł zaufać, ona mu pomoże, ze swoją wiedzą na pewno zna jakiś sposób na odczynienie klątwy. A co jeśli pomyśli, że wbrew swojej obietnicy on znowu uprawiał samowolkę? Czy uwierzy mu na słowo, kiedy opowie jej, iż ktoś go zaatakował? Jakiś tajemniczy napastnik, o którym nie potrafił nic powiedzieć.

Poczuł, jak ból i panika ściskają go za gardło. Drżącą prawą dłonią chwycił się za włosy i ścisnął mocno. Z każdą chwilą był coraz bardziej oszołomiony i coraz trudniej było mu wyciągać jakieś logiczne wnioski. Czuł, jak myśli zaczynają mu się kłębić w coraz większej plątaninie.

Nie, McGonagall była jednak dyrektorem szkoły, musiałaby coś takiego zgłosić. Nie mogła się dowiedzieć. Ale jeśli nie ona, to kto? Przecież nie pójdzie do Willicka, oczywiście to była jego dziedzina wiedzy, ale ten szczur raczej chętniej by się biernie przyglądał niż pomógł Scorpiusowi. Niestety nikt inny nie przychodził...

Ojciec! W nagłym olśnieniu zdołał zebrać siły, by podnieść się z podłogi. Przecież Draco sam parał się czarną magią, a w domu było wiele ksiąg z nią związanych. Może tam znajdzie jakieś rozwiązanie, musi tylko wytrzymać ten ból do tego czasu.

Podniósł różdżkę i ostrożnie wymierzył ją w rękaw szaty. Dosłownie chwilę później naprawiona tkanina zasłoniła przeklęty znak i Scorpius ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w stronę drzwi, starając się, jak najmniej poruszać lewą ręką.

* * *

Kiedy wyszedł z klasy, zrozumiał, że nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy był nieprzytomny. Możliwe nawet, że kolacja jeszcze nie dobiegła końca. Stąd na korytarzach wciąż kręciło się sporo uczniów. Wielu z nich patrzyło podejrzliwie na Scorpiusa, kiedy ten szedł przed siebie z dziwnie zwisającą przy boku ręką. Prawdopodobnie nie był też w stanie całkowicie ukryć grymasów bólu, więc z pewnością nie wyglądał zbyt zdrowo. Niewiele sobie z tego robił, po prawdzie ledwo rejestrował mijane osoby. Jego umysł zaciął się na ostatniej myśli - musiał wydostać się z Hogwartu i wrócić do domu.

Naraz wśród uczniów usłyszał znajomy głos i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Pośród innych uczennic Gryfindoru, na korytarzu stała Lily. Niczym przez mgłę zdał sobie sprawę, że ona może być kluczem do opuszczenia szkoły. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym, co robi, ruszył w jej stronę. Dziewczyna rozmawiała o czymś z rozbawieniem, a kiedy był kilka kroków od niej, dostrzegła go.

\- Scorpio? Co...

\- Chodź - mruknął przez ściśnięte zęby, po czym zdrową ręką chwycił ją za ramię i pociągnął w stronę bocznego korytarza, zupełnie za nic mając przerażone spojrzenia jej koleżanek.

\- Co robisz? Co się dzieje? - pytała coraz bardziej zaniepokojona Gryfonka. Gdyby myślał trzeźwiej, zapewne zdałby sobie sprawę, jak bardzo właśnie ją wystraszył, jednak teraz w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

\- Twój brat ma magiczną mapę, prawda? - powiedział głosem pełnym desperacji, kiedy zatrzymał się w miejscu, gdzie nikt ich nie widział.

Lily patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Co się stało?

\- Ma mapę, tak?! - krzyknął, jednocześnie silnie ściskając ramię dziewczyny.

\- Przestań, to mnie boli! - zawołała ta, a jej oczy zaszkliły się niebezpiecznie. - Ma mapę i co z tego? Co ty wyprawiasz?

\- Powiedział kiedyś, że ta mapa pokazuje tajemne przejścia, także te prowadzące poza Hogwart, gdzie one są?

Gryfonka patrzyła na niego z coraz większym przerażeniem. Zapewne myślała, że postradał rozum i niestety prawdopodobnie miała rację.

\- Nie wiem, widziałam...

\- Gdzie one są, Lily?! - zapytał powtórnie, popychając dziewczynę na ścianę. - Jeśli nie powiesz mi tego po dobroci, to cię zmuszę! - mówiąc to, wyciągnął różdżkę.

Po twarzy Gryfonki już bez skrępowania spłynęły łzy, tak bólu od uderzenia, jak i strachu na skutek wymierzonej w nią różdżki.

\- Nie znam wszystkich... - wydukała. - Albus pokazywał mi tylko to w garbie jednookiej wiedźmy na trzecim piętrze... trzeba tam użyć zaklęcia... _Dis... Dissendium_ , wtedy otworzy się tunel prowadzący do Hogsmeade.

Scorpiusowi nie potrzeba było więcej. Bez słowa schował różdżkę i ruszył w stronę najbliższych schodów, zostawiając zapłakaną Lily samą sobie.

* * *

Godzina, dokładnie tyle, a może nawet nieco więcej zajęło mu przejście mrocznym tunelem, a kiedy wyszedł w Miodowym Królestwie, z trudem był w stanie dostrzec cokolwiek w pomieszczeniu. W pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, że to zmiana oświetlenia tak na niego wpłynęła, ale gdy wyszedł na zewnątrz efekt pozostał, mimo panującej już wokoło ciemności. Był wieczór i okolicę oświetlały jedynie nieliczne lampy ustawione po bokach.

Scorpio ruszył przed siebie, nie bardzo wiedząc, dokąd powinien się udać. W jaki sposób dalej ma się dostać do domu? Widział jakichś ludzi, którzy przyglądali mu się podejrzliwie i szeptali coś do siebie, zapewne dlatego, że niemal zataczał się, idąc ulicą. Kolana się pod nim uginały, głowa i ręka łupały oszałamiającym bólem, a co gorsza chyba zaczęła trawić go gorączka, bo drżał na całym ciele, a jednocześnie zalewały go zimne poty. W pewnej chwili zatrzymał się pod jedną z latarni i odchylił kołnierz szaty. Z przerażeniem odkrył, że czarne żyły sięgały mu już do wysokości obojczyka, a może nawet dalej, nie był w stanie stwierdzić.

W ostatnim przebłysku logicznego myślenia, ruszył na skraj wioski, gdzie znajdowała się stacja kolejowa, na której zwyczajowo zatrzymywał się hogwarcki express. Pomyślał, że może nie jest to jedyny pociąg, który kursuje na tej trasie.

I rzeczywiście, kiedy podszedł do stacji, zobaczył na jednej ścianie starego budynku wywieszoną tablicę odjazdów i przyjazdów. Mimo problemów z ostrością widzenia zdołał odczytać, że najbliższy pociąg pojawi się tutaj dopiero jutro z samego rana.

Nie mając innych pomysłów, ani tym bardziej sił na ich realizację, z wysiłkiem usiadł na ziemi, opierając się o ceglaną ścianę. Z każdą chwilą trudniej było mu utrzymać przytomność, a ciemność kusiła coraz bardziej obietnicą uwolnienia od bólu. I choć momentami nachodziła go przerażająca obawa, że jeśli zamknie oczy, to więcej ich nie otworzy, ostatecznie nie potrafił zbyt długo się opierać i w końcu pogrążył się w otępiającym śnie.

* * *

\- Scorpio... Scorpio... Scorpio! - niczym przez grubą, szklaną szybę do jego świadomości dotarło wołanie.

A potem ktoś dotknął jego lewego ramienia, które eksplodowało bólem tak silnym, że Scorpius wrzasnął i ocknął się całkowicie. Trwało dłuższą chwilę nim ręka uspokoiła się na tyle, że mógł odzyskać oddech i skupić wzrok na postaciach przed nim. W pierwszym rzędzie zobaczył przerażoną twarz Albusa, który nachylał się nad nim, ale najwyraźniej obawiał się ponownie go dotknąć. Tuż za Potterem stał jego brat z miną, może nie tak przestraszoną, ale z pewnością wyrażającą głęboki niepokój. Natomiast dwa kroki za nimi stali całkowicie wstrząśnięci Zack i Karl.

Gdyby Scorpio był w stanie choć przez chwilę zebrać myśli, może zastanawiałby się jakim sposobem ta czwórka, w takim składzie znalazła się akurat tutaj. Zapewne doszedłby do wniosku, że Lily opowiedziała braciom o jego dziwnym zachowaniu i może jego współlokatorzy zaczęli go szukać, kiedy nie wrócił wieczorem do pokoju. Może układałby różne scenariusze, które wyjaśniałyby powstanie tej niecodziennej komitywy. Teraz jednak nie był w stanie nawet ułożyć w głowie jednego sensownie brzmiącego zdania, a co dopiero analizować całą sytuację. Jedno wiedział tylko na pewno. Niesamowicie cieszył się, że ich widzi, bo nie miał już cienia wątpliwości, że umiera.

\- Ręka... lewa... nie dotykaj - wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał Albus.

Scorpio tylko pokręcił głową niezdolny powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej.

\- To teraz nieistotne - odezwał się James. - Musimy go stąd zabrać, bo nie wygląda dobrze. - Powiedziawszy te słowa, starszy z Potterów, odwrócił się i odezwał do Ślizgonów. - Pomożecie nam? Musimy zorganizować jakieś nosze.

Zarówno Zack, jak i Karl niemal natychmiast skinęli głowami i zabrali się do pracy.

* * *

Z drogi powrotnej do Hogwartu Scorpius nie pamiętał zbyt wiele. Miał tylko krótkie przebłyski świadomości, w czasie których widział, jak na zmianę nieśli go albo James z Zackiem, albo Albus w parze z Karlem. Nie miał pojęcia ile czasu to trwało, ale kiedy dotarli pod bramę szkoły, zrobiło się straszne zamieszanie. Scorpio praktycznie całkowicie stracił ostrość widzenia, ale wciąż jeszcze docierały do niego pojedyncze podniesione głosy. Najpierw Flicha, potem Smilthona, a w końcu także McGonagall.

\- Co tu się dzieje? Co zrobiliście Malfoyowi? - słyszał podniesiony głos dyrektorki.

\- Znaleźliśmy go w takim stanie - wyjaśnił James. - Nie wiemy, co mu się stało. Był na wpół przytomny w Hogsmeade.

\- Zanieście go do Skrzydła Szpitalnego - rozkazała McGonagall. - Później porozmawiamy o samodzielnym wymykaniu się poza szkołę.

Słyszał, jak Albus próbuje coś tłumaczyć, ale znaczenie jego słów mu umknęło, bo ponownie stracił przytomność. Kiedy się przebudził, był już w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, o czym świadczył zaniepokojony głos pani Pomfrey. Zawył z bólu, gdy dotknęła jego ręki, by rozciąć rękaw szaty.

Usłyszał kilka przerażonych głosów, kiedy wszyscy zobaczyli to, co było przyczyną jego stanu. Nie był jednak w stanie nic już więcej powiedzieć. A potem usłyszał, jak pani Pomfrey wypowiada jakieś zaklęcie i całym jego ciałem wstrząsnęła kolejna fala oszałamiającego bólu, na skutek czego, na dobre pochłonęła go ciemność.


	15. Chapter 15

Witam w kolejnym rozdziale.

Standardowo już serdecznie dziękuję wszystkim za miłe słowa, a moim niezawodnym betom za ciężką pracę i wytrwałość w sprawdzaniu błędów.

Życzę miłej lektury.

* * *

XV

Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko po powrocie do Hogwartu znowu zobaczy matkę. Jednak, kiedy obudził się, to właśnie jej twarz była pierwszą rzeczą, jaką dostrzegł. Za wszelką cenę starał się zrozumieć, jak to jest możliwe, czemu leży w łóżku i co powoduje, że jego ciało jest ciężkie niczym ołów, ale w głowie miał totalną pustkę. Pamiętał, że był w szkole i wracał z zajęć u McGonagall, a potem jego umysł wypełniała ciemność i dezorientacja.

– Mamo… – wychrypiał przez niepokojąco obolałe gardło. Miał je zdarte zupełnie jakby wrócił z meczu albo koncertu, na którym przez długi czas krzyczał ile sił w płucach. Tyle, że nie przypominał sobie, by miał podobną okazję.

A potem, w nagłym olśnieniu przed oczami zobaczył scenę, w której ręka płonęła mu żywym ogniem, a jego trawiła gorączka. W jednej chwili wstrząsnął nim dreszcz przerażenia. Otworzył szerzej oczy i spojrzał w kierunku lewej dłoni. Ze strachem zobaczył, że cała ręka, od ramienia do palców, przykryta jest osobnym kawałkiem materiału. Próbował nią poruszyć, ale bez najmniejszego rezultatu.

– Scorpio, słyszysz mnie? – odezwała się Astoria, a widząc, jak skupił na niej spojrzenie uśmiechnęła się lekko, próbując w ten sposób choć trochę zamaskować niepokój. – Jak się czujesz, skarbie?

– Nie wiem… Nie mogę ruszyć ręką – powiedział głosem nie głośniejszym od szeptu.

– To nic, medycy musieli ją sparaliżować, by powstrzymać rozprzestrzenianie się klątwy. To minie, nie musisz się tym przejmować.

– Co się stało? Jaka klątwa? Nic nie pamiętam… tylko ból.

Tym razem Astorii nie udało się uśmiechnąć, zamiast tego po jej policzkach spłynęło kilka łez. Drążącą dłonią przeczesała jego włosy.

– Ktoś cię zaatakował i napiętnował znakiem gniewu. To okropna magia wykorzystywana głównie, kiedy ktoś chce dokonać zemsty. Przelewa w to zaklęcie swoją złość i ona zaczyna dręczyć ofiarę. Im więcej gniewu jest wtłoczone w taką klątwę, tym silniej ona działa. W twoim przypadku omal nie doprowadziła do śmierci, medycy odratowali cię w ostatniej chwili.

– Medycy? Gdzie jestem?

– W Świętym Mungu.

Scorpius spojrzała na matkę z niekrytym zaskoczeniem. Rzeczywiście musiało być z nim naprawdę źle skoro wylądował tutaj.

– Profesor McGonagall przetransportowała cię do szpitala, kiedy okazało się, że klątwa przerasta umiejętności pani Pomfrey – kontynuowała Astoria. – Przez kilkanaście godzin tutejsi uzdrowiciele walczyli o twoje życie.

– Długo tu jestem?

– Mija czwarty dzień.

Scorpio wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, kiedy w pełni zdał sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji. To już nie były jakieś wygłupy, ktoś naprawdę próbował go zabić. Zacisnął zęby, starając się stłumić narastające uczucie przerażenia.

– Czy wiadomo, kto to zrobił?

Astoria nawet nie musiała odpowiadać, jej strapiony wyraz twarzy wystarczył za całą odpowiedź.

– Mieliśmy nadzieję, że ty będziesz w stanie coś więcej powiedzieć.

Scorpio zamknął oczy i chwycił się za głowę zdrową ręką.

– Nic nie pamiętam.

– Rozumiem. Spokojnie, nikt nie wymaga od ciebie odpowiedzi.

Poczuł, jak matka gładzi go po włosach i twarzy. W nim jednak coraz bardziej rozkwitała frustracją na tę pustkę, która wypełniała jego umysł. Musiał sobie przypomnieć, a co więcej musiał się dowiedzieć, kto za to odpowiadał. To nie były już tylko złośliwe przytyki, sprawa zrobiła się bardzo poważna. Nie zamierzał tego tak zostawić.

* * *

Spędził w świętym Mungu jeszcze prawie tydzień, w czasie którego medycy wtłaczali w niego kolejne eliksiry i poddawali działaniu coraz to dziwniejszych zaklęć. Ostatecznie czwartego dnia był w stanie samodzielnie stanąć na nogi, a dwa dni później odzyskał czucie w palcach lewej ręki. Co prawda na jego przedramieniu wciąż widoczne były ślady pozostawione przez klątwę, ale mocno przybladły i traktowane kolejnymi maściami, powoli zanikały.

Przez większość czasu i przy wszystkich kolejnych zabiegach wciąż towarzyszyła mu matka, tylko okazjonalnie zastępowana przez męża, by mogła nieco odpocząć, przebrać się i umyć. Ojciec był wyjątkowo milczący i niespecjalnie chciał rozmawiać o całym zajściu, co Scorpius doskonale rozumiał. Na pewno Draco widział, jaki symbol wypaliła klątwa i niewątpliwie dręczyły go z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. Choć bezpośrednio za to nie odpowiadał, to obaj wiedzieli, że całe zdarzenie miało podwaliny w błędach jego przeszłości. Scorpio jednak nie zamierzał dręczyć ojca z tego powodu. Więc jeśli już o czymś rozmawiali, to zwykle były to zupełnie błahe tematy, nie związane z całym zdarzeniem. Scorpio nie mógł przy tym odeprzeć wrażenia, że Draco jest mu z tego powodu wdzięczny.

W niedziele główny uzdrowiciel oznajmił, że młody Ślizgon może już opuścić szpital, co ten zrobił z największą przyjemnością, choć został wyposażony w cały worek eliksirów, które miał łykać jeszcze przez przynajmniej sześć tygodni. Biorąc pod uwagę, że większość smakowała niczym połączenie zgniłego mięsa z płynem do płukania ust, to Scorpio nie był zbyt szczęśliwy z takiej perspektywy. Jednak eliksiry były jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Wiedział, że kiedy tylko zjawi się w szkole czeka go wiele ciężkich rozmów i zapewne sporo osób szczerze się rozczaruje, iż nie jest on w stanie podać żadnych szczegółów dotyczących napastnika. Wiedział od matki, że dyrektorka rozpoczęła własne śledztwo równolegle do ludzi z Ministerstwa, którzy również zainteresowali się sprawą. Co prawda Scorpio jakoś wątpił, by ktokolwiek z nich przejmował się losem jakiegoś Ślizgona, ale każde podejrzenie używania czarnej magii musiało zostać zbadane.

Któregoś dnia, gdy czuł się już lepiej, odwiedził go zresztą jeden auror i wypytywał o różne rzeczy, ale po dziesięciu minutach zrozumiał, że chłopak nie będzie zbyt pomocny w sprawie i szybko opuścił szpital. Jakoś ani Scorpio, ani jego rodzice, nie mieli specjalnej wiary w to, że Ministerstwo zdoła ustalić sprawcę całego zajścia. Mogli się jedynie cieszyć, że mężczyzna nie próbował nawet sugerować, iż to Scorpius osobiście wykonał jakiś zakazany czar i doprowadził do klątwy.

* * *

W poniedziałek, z samego rana, Scorpius opuścił szpital i ojciec zawiózł go wprost do Hogwartu. Przez większość wspólnej podróży Draco nadal był milczący. Kiedy jednak wjechali między wzgórza i krajobraz zaczął sugerować, że są już niedaleko, ojciec niespodziewanie zatrzymał się na poboczu i zgasił silnik.

Scorpio spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– Matka bardzo się o ciebie martwi – odezwał się Draco.

– Będę uważać. Postaram się mieć oczy dookoła głowy.

Ojciec westchnął nieznacznie.

– Wiesz, że nie to mam na myśli. Dobrze wiemy, jaki jesteś i domyślamy się, jakie pomysł rodzą się w twojej głowie. Chcemy jednak byś obiecał, że nie będziesz szukać napastnika.

Scorpio zmarszczył brwi.

– Mam to tak zostawić? Skoro zaatakował mnie, może skrzywdzić kogoś innego.

– Wiem i rozumiem, że czujesz potrzebę działania, ale jesteś tylko dzieckiem i następnym razem możesz nie skończyć w Mungu, a na cmentarzu. Dlatego proszę byś zostawił tę sprawę dorosłym. Profesor McGonagall z pewnością nie potraktuje tego tak pobieżnie jak Ministerstwo.

– Postaram się trzymać od tego z daleka.

– Obiecaj.

Scorpio zacisnął pięści. Wiedział czemu ojciec to robi, ale ciężko było mu się z tym pogodzić.

– Obiecuję – mruknął w końcu, odwracając wzrok.

Draco skinął głową i ponownie odpalił silnik.

* * *

Kiedy dotarli do szkoły, przy bramie czekał już na nich Flich. Woźny przywitał Draco gestem głowy, a potem spojrzał na jego syna.

– Pani dyrektor chce cię widzieć – rzucił ze zwykłą sobie, skwaszoną miną.

Scorpius skinął głową, zabrał z bagażnika torbę z lekami, a potem spojrzał na stojącego z boku ojca.

– Do zobaczenia – wymamrotał, czując na sobie jego podejrzliwy wzrok.

– Uważaj, Scorpio.

Chłopak pokiwał głową, po czym ruszył za woźnym w stronę wejścia.

* * *

Gdyby wiedział… gdyby zdawał sobie sprawę… powiedziałby coś więcej.

* * *

– Jak się czujesz, Malfoy? – zapytała McGonagall, kiedy wszedł do jej gabinetu.

– W porządku – mruknął nieco zawstydzony jej troską.

Dyrektorka patrzyła na niego w ten sam sposób, w jaki jeszcze parę minut wcześniej przyglądał mu się Draco. Najwyraźniej ich myśli były bardzo podobne. Niestety oboje znali go aż za dobrze. Zarówno dyrektorka, jak i ojciec obawiali się, że jego mściwa, ślizgońska natura weźmie górę. Niemniej na tę chwilę nie miał na kim się mścić.

– Nadal, niestety, nic nie pamiętam. Medycy twierdzili, że z czasem sobie wszystko przypomnę, ale póki co mam pustkę w głowie.

– Może tak jest lepiej, to z pewnością nie byłyby miłe wspomnienia.

Scorpio westchnął i usiadł na krześle przed biurkiem, opierając przedramiona na kolanach. Splótł palce i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, potem jednak przeniósł spojrzenie na siedzącą naprzeciwko kobietę.

– Mam kilka swoich typów. Nie będę udawał, że jestem święty. Na przestrzeni ostatnich lat przynajmniej paru osobom wystarczająco zaszedłem za skórę, by próbowali się na mnie odegrać.

McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi.

– To coś więcej niż tylko uczniowskie przepychanki, ktoś próbował cię zabić. Chyba że zakładamy, iż w swej głupocie rzucił zaklęcie z konsekwencji, którego nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami. Tej opcji też nie można było całkiem wykluczyć, ostatecznie sam omal nie uśmiercił się zaklęciem Proteusza. Wcale nie musi mieć patentu na podobne błędy.

– Niemniej – kontynuowała dyrektorka – wolałabym, żebyś się do tego nie mieszał. To nie jest… – naraz McGonagall westchnęła i potarła skroń z wyraźną irytacją. – Kogo ja próbuję oszukać. Zapewne żadne moje słowa nie odwiodą cię od poszukiwania sprawcy, mam rację?

Co miał odpowiedzieć? Z szacunku nie chciał jej wciskać kitu, ale czy w innym wypadku nie uziemi się definitywnie? Ostatecznie jednak szczerość zwyciężyła i skinął głową, na skutek czego dyrektorka wywróciła oczami.

– Wiesz, że pod tym względem jesteś bardzo podobny do Pottera, znaczy Harry'ego. On też, jak był w twoim wieku, miał za nic wszelkie ostrzeżenia i zawsze robił po swojemu.

Scorpiusa bardzo zaskoczyło to porównanie. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że ktokolwiek uzna go w jakimkolwiek stopniu za podobnego do tego sławnego czarodzieja. Nie był tylko przekonany, czy w oczach McGonagall to jest zaleta czy raczej wada. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnął się nieco przekornie.

– I dzięki temu wygrał wojnę.

– Nie wygrał jej sam i miał bardzo wiele szczęścia. Ty też nie jesteś z tym sam. Dlatego proszę cię, jeśli dowiesz się czegokolwiek, albo przypomnisz sobie coś ważnego, przyjdź z tym do mnie. Tu nie chodzi o twoją prywatną wendettę, ale by ta osoba trafiła w ręce wymiaru sprawiedliwości.

Na taki warunek mógł przystać, dlatego bez większego wahania pokiwał głową. McGonagall uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie i odwzajemniła gest.

– A teraz idź do dormitorium, nie powinieneś się przemęczać tuż po wyjściu ze szpitala.

Scorpio chwycił swoją torbę i wstał z pewnym wysiłkiem z krzesła. Rzeczywiście dopiero teraz odczuł, jak bardzo jest osłabiony.

– Widzimy się w poniedziałek, po zajęciach – dodała McGonagall, wkładając na nos swoje okulary, znak, że zamierzała wrócić do czytanych dokumentów.

Scorpio skinął głową i wyszedł z gabinetu. Przynajmniej dyrektorka nie próbowała wymusić na nim żadnej obietnicy, co wyjątkowo go ucieszyło, bo wiedział, że i tak nie zdołałby jej dotrzymać.

* * *

Kiedy tylko wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, dopadło do niego kilka osób, dopytując się o powody wcześniejszej nieobecności. Ponieważ całe zajście było dla innych Ślizgonów wielką niewiadomą, to on też nie zamierzał zdradzać zbyt wiele szczegółów. Zamiast tego naprędce sklecił jakąś historyjkę, jakoby dopadły go wrodzone problemy z sercem, którymi musieli zająć się specjaliści. Nie wiedział na ile ktokolwiek uwierzył w takie wyjaśnienie, ale pozwoliło mu to szybko wymknąć się do dormitorium, pod pretekstem zmęczenia i osłabienia. Po prawdzie nawet nie była to wymówka, bo kiedy pokonał kilka pięter schodów czuł, jak nogi dosłownie się pod nim uginają.

Kiedy wszedł do pokoju zobaczył tam obu swoich współlokatorów. Widząc ich miny nie miał wątpliwości, że czekali na jego powrót. Nie pamiętał, co się wydarzyło od chwili ataku, ale miał niejasne poczucie, iż ci dwaj byli w to jakoś zaangażowani.

– Uprzedzam wszystkie pytania, nic nie pamiętam – stwierdził, rzucając torbę na łóżko, a sam usiadł na kufrze obok.

– Zupełnie nic? – zdziwił się Zachary.

– Kompletnie. Pamiętam tylko, jak szedłem do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, a potem obudziłem się w Mungu. Wiem tylko tyle, ile powiedzieli mi rodzice, że oberwałem jakąś paskudną klątwą i niewiele brakowało bym się przekręcił.

– Nawet nie wiesz jak niewiele – mruknął Karl.

Scorpio spojrzał na niego pytająco, więc Ślizgon zaczął opowiadać.

* * *

Tego wieczoru Scorpius dowiedział się przynajmniej kilku niezwykle ciekawych rzeczy, a także takich, o których chyba wolałby nie wiedzieć. Przede wszystkim zrozumiał, że po raz kolejny musi przeprosić Lily, którą ponoć nie na żarty nastraszył. Jednak to właśnie, w dużej mierze, dzięki niej jeszcze chodzi po tym świecie. Młoda Gryfonka, kiedy tylko otrząsnęła się z szoku, pobiegła do braci, by powiedzieć im o dziwnym zachowaniu Ślizgona. Ci poważnie zaniepokojeni próbowali go odnaleźć, co prawda Karl nic o tym nie wspomniał, ale zapewne chcieli go zlokalizować za pomocą Mapy Huncwotów. Kiedy to nie dało rezultatów, postanowili przejść do Hogsmeade, skoro właśnie o tamtym przejściu powiedziała mu Lily. Wtedy też, nim zdążyli dotrzeć na trzecie piętro, spotkali Karla i Zacka, którzy zaczęli szukać Scorpiusa na własną rękę, po tym jak nie pojawił się na kolacji. Wiedzieli, że nie jest u McGonagall, bo widzieli ją w Wielkiej Sali. Nie znaleźli go też ani w bibliotece, ani na błoniach przed szkołą, gdzie czasami przesiadywał. Akurat szli sprawdzić ponownie pokój wspólny, kiedy zatrzymali ich Gryfoni, pytający o Scorpiusa. To było wystarczające, żeby ich poważnie zaniepokoić. Karl nie ukrywał, że był w szoku, kiedy Potterowie pokazali im przejście w garbie wiedźmy i naprawdę chętnie by się dowiedział skąd posiadają taką wiedzę, wtedy jednak nie miało to większego znaczenia.

Ostatecznie odnaleźli półprzytomnego Scorpiusa na stacji kolejowej. Nie potrafiąc mu pomóc na miejscu, zanieśli go z powrotem do Hogwartu, a tam McGonagall przetransportowała go do Świętego Munga.

Scorpio miał pewien problem z wyobrażeniem sobie, jak dwóch Ślizgonów i dwóch Gryfonów na zmianę niosą go do szkoły, po prawdzie to nie był przekonany, czy chce to sobie wyobrażać. Jednak jedno pozostawało bez cienia wątpliwości, jedni jak i drudzy, uratowali mu życie.

– Dzięki – powiedział, kiedy Karl skończył opowiadać. – Gdyby nie wy, nie siedziałbym teraz tutaj.

Obaj niemal jednocześnie wzruszyli ramionami.

– Najwyraźniej jesteś na etapie, że potrzebujesz, by ktoś cię niańczył dla twojego własnego dobra – rzucił Zack z rozbawieniem, które jednak wciąż podszyte było pewnym niepokojem. – Zawsze musisz się wpakować w największe szambo.

Scorpio westchnął.

– Dobrze wiesz, że nie wystawiłem się na cios świadomie.

– Ale świadomie irytujesz każdego, kto tylko się nawinie. Sam czasami mam ochotę ci przyłożyć, a co dopiero ktoś mniej łagodny i wyrozumiały ode mnie.

– Prawdę mówiąc, wątpię, by ten kto mnie zaatakował miał mi za złe jakiś złośliwy komentarz. Trochę inny kaliber.

Zack z Karlem wymienili spojrzenia, co wydało się Scorpiusowi nader podejrzane.

– Kiedy ty leżakowałeś w szpitalu, my rozglądaliśmy się trochę – stwierdził blondyn.

– I…

– Pamiętasz tę Puchonkę, którą w zeszłym roku uratowałeś przed Krukonami w Hogsmeade? – zapytał Karl.

Scorpius spojrzał na niego zdumiony. Po prawdzie to w tej chwili nie byłby chyba w stanie powiedzieć, która to była dziewczyna. Tym bardziej nie miał pojęcia, jaki ma związek ze sprawą.

– Nazywa się Kathleen Wilder i tak się składa, że jest bliską kuzynką Peggy White – tej irytującej Krukonki, która niedawno zalazła za skórę Esterze. Katie powiedziała, że po tym jak pojawiła się informacja, iż w tajemniczych okolicznościach trafiłeś do szpitala, White zaczęła się dziwnie zachowywać. Ponoć niektóre dziewczyny widziały jak zamykała się na długi czas w toalecie albo nie chciała wychodzić z dormitorium.

Scorpio skrzywił się nieznacznie. Nie był przekonany czy cieszy go fakt, że jego współlokatorzy mieszają się w tę sprawę. Mógł narażać siebie, nie chciał jednak, by komukolwiek innemu stała się krzywda.

– Może się nieszczęśliwie zakochała – stwierdził po chwili zastanowienia.

– To nie wszystko. Katie twierdzi, że dzień po tym jak cię zabrali, White wysłała do rodziców sowę z prośbą o nową różdżkę. Ponoć jej stara gdzieś zginęła. Wiadomo, że z różdżki można odtworzyć ostatnie rzucane czary, więc jeśli chciała ukryć swój udział w ataku, to pozbycie się narzędzia zbrodni jest kluczowe.

Scorpius zamyślił się. Z pewnością nie można było tego zupełnie zignorować. Oczywiście to mógł być zwykły zbieg okoliczności, ale to i tak więcej niż nic. Tymczasem coś z goła innego zwróciło jego uwagę.

– A skąd ty tyle wiesz od tej Katie?

W jednej chwili Karl zmieszał się i stanowczo nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy.

– To dość długa historia. Widzisz, w zeszłym roku, po tym jak ją uratowałeś, przez pewien czas była w szoku, potem jednak postanowiła ci podziękować. Ale nie mogła nigdzie spotkać cię w cztery oczy, bo zwykle byłeś w naszym towarzystwie. Aż któregoś dnia spotkała mnie na korytarzu. Pamiętała, że jestem twoim kumplem, więc zaczepiła mnie. Pogadaliśmy chwilę i… potem tak jakoś wyszło, że zaczęliśmy się spotykać.

Scorpius wytrzeszczył na Karla oczy.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że od zeszłego roku masz dziewczynę i ja nic o tym nie wiem? A ty wiedziałeś? – zwrócił się do Zacka.

Blondyn pokręcił głową.

– Dowiedziałem się trzy dni temu. Drań dobrze się z tym krył.

– Ślizgon chodzący z Puchonką to nie jest coś czym warto się chwalić – stwierdził Karl. – Obawiałem się, jak na to zareagujecie.

– Trochę przesadzasz – strofował go Zachary. – Ten tutaj przyjaźni się z Gryfonami, naprawdę trudno upaść niżej.

W jednej chwili Zack zarobił poduszką, prosto w niewyparzoną gębę.

– Niżej to nie mogła upaść twoja inteligencja – warknął Scorpio, wyciągając się po kolejną poduszkę.

Zachary stanął na nogi i chwycił swoją gotowy oddać cios.

– Kalekę będziesz atakował? Pamiętaj, że dopiero wyszedłem ze szpitala.

– Jasne, przyznaj lepiej od razu, że symulowałeś, by urwać się z Eliksirów.

– Tak, bo Smilthon jest taki przerażający – zaśmiał się Scorpius i rzucił kolejny pocisk w stronę blondyna.

* * *

Następnego ranka, z racji soboty, Scorpius odsypiał wszystkie wcześniejsze kłopoty i w efekcie zbudził się dopiero koło południa. Wściekły na Zacka i Karla, że pozwolili mu tak długo spać, wszedł do pokoju wspólnego, ale nie zastał tam współlokatorów. Zamiast tego chwilę później podeszła do niego Estera.

– Cieszę się, że wróciłeś do zdrowia – powiedziała Ślizgonka, racząc go jednym z tych swoich dziwnych uśmiechów. Niby się uśmiechała, ale jednocześnie nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że jest smutna.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. Jakoś nadal nie potrafił przywyknąć, że aż tyle osób przejmuje się jego losem.

Estera gestem głowy zachęciła go, by podążył za nią i razem wyszli z pokoju wspólnego. Po kilku minutach milczącego spaceru znaleźli się na dziedzińcu szkoły. Dziewczyna usiadła na okalających go schodach, a on podążył w jej ślady. Zachowywała się dziwnie, znaczy dziwniej niż zazwyczaj.

– Opuszczam Hogwart – rzuciła bez żadnego wstępu.

– Wyjeżdżasz? Jak to?! Przecież dopiero zaczęliśmy rok szkolny.

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową.

– Nie rozumiesz. Dziś jestem tutaj ostatni dzień, zrezygnowałam z nauki.

Scorpio nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Zupełnie nie spodziewał się po niej takiej decyzji.

– Czy to ma związek…

Estera nieznacznie pokiwała głową.

– Nie wiem czy zrobiła to Peggy, czy ktoś inny, kto nas nienawidzi, w sumie, dla mnie nie ma to większego znaczenia. Istotne jest, że McGonagall wysłała informację o ataku na ciebie wszystkim prawnym opiekunom. Musiała to zrobić, w końcu to niebagatelna sprawa. I wiesz, moja babcia strasznie się tym przejęła. Ona nigdy nie była szczęśliwa z mojej nauki w Hogwarcie. Zawsze uważała, że magia zabrała jej córkę i teraz bardzo się boi, że straci też mnie. A ma tylko mnie, gdyby coś mi się stało zostałaby zupełnie sama.

– Ale co z nauką? Przecież jesteś czarownicą, nie można tak po prostu przestać.

Estera wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie jestem taka jak ty, moje myśli nie kręcą się tylko wokół magii. Babcia zapisała mnie do szkoły dwie przecznice od jej domu. Są rzeczy ważniejsze od czarów, Scorpio. Liczy się życie, wolę je spędzić jako mugol niż stracić jako mag.

Było coś boleśnie prawdziwego w tym oświadczeniu. Scorpio też kiedyś zastanawiał się, czy wśród mugoli, gdzie nikt go nie znał, nie żyłoby mu się lepiej. Czy mógł więc gardzić Esterą, że podjęła taką decyzję?

– Czy chłopaki wiedzą?

– Jeszcze nie, pomyślałam, że zacznę od ciebie. Przypuszczałam, iż tobie najtrudniej będzie to zrozumieć.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się gorzko.

– A kim ja jestem, żeby robić ci wyrzuty?

Estera popatrzyła na niego kątem oka.

– Myślałam, że moim przyjacielem.

– I właśnie dlatego chyba powinienem zaakceptować twoją decyzję. W sumie to po prawdzie ją rozumiem, nie każdy musi być tak rąbnięty jak ja, by pakować się dobrowolnie w najgorsze bagno.

Dziewczyna prychnęła i nieco się rozpogodziła.

– Myślę, że takich jak ty w ogóle nie ma zbyt wielu.

Scorpius odwzajemnił uśmiech i położył rękę na jej ramieniu.

– Powodzenia, a jakbyś potrzebowała przefasonować gębę jakiemuś mugolowi, to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

– Zapamiętam – Estera skinęła głową.

* * *

Jeszcze przez dłuższy czas siedzieli na dziedzińcu, rozmawiając o mniej lub bardziej błahych sprawach, kiedy nagle Scorpio dostrzegł znajomą rudą czuprynę i poczuł jak gwałtownie zaschło mu w gardle. Nie było sensu tego odwlekać. Jeśli miał nadal przyjaźnić się z Potterami, to musiał naprawić to i owo.

Przeprosił Esterę i ruszył w stronę grupy Gryfonek przechodzących po drugiej stronie dziedzińca.

– Lily – zawołał, kiedy zbliżył się wystarczająco. Pięć par oczu jednocześnie zwróciło się w jego stronę. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy tamtego dnia te same dziewczyny towarzyszyły siostrze Potterów. Było to bardzo prawdopodobne, biorąc pod uwagę, jak niechętnie na niego patrzyły.

Jednak najbardziej nie podobało mu się spojrzenie jakim obrzuciła go sama Lily. Nie, ono nie było wrogie. Bardziej wyglądała na wystraszoną, a tego z pewnością sobie nie życzył.

– Możemy pogadać? – zapytał, głową wskazując na stojące nieopodal ławki.

Lily wyglądała na wyraźnie speszoną i przez chwilę obawiał się, że zwyczajnie mu odmówi, ale chyba gryfońska natura w końcu zwyciężyła, bo ostatecznie odprawiła koleżanki i sama podeszła do jednej z ławek, na której jednak nie usiadła.

– Jak się czujesz? Albus mówił, że było z tobą kiepsko – zapytała cicho, nie patrząc w jego stronę.

– Ta, ledwo mnie odratowali. – Scorpius czuł narastającą frustrację, podobne rozmowy nigdy nie były jego mocną stroną. Nerwowym gestem przeczesał włosy i westchnął ciężko. – Posłuchaj, ja nie pamiętam zbytnio, co się wtedy ze mną działo, ale wiem, że zachowałem się paskudnie wobec ciebie, więc przepraszam.

Lily przeniosła na niego spojrzenie i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że oczy ma niebezpiecznie błyszczące.

– Nie byłem wtedy sobą – dodał pośpiesznie. – Jeśli masz mi to za złe, to daj mi w pysk, ale nie płacz.

Gryfonka na te słowa pociągnęła nosem, a potem niespodziewanie podeszła bliżej i objęła go za szyję.

– Nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje – odparła łamiącym się głosem. – A potem, jak Albus opowiadał, że zabrali cię do Świętego Munga, to myślałam, że umrzesz. I tak bardzo się bałam, bo to byłaby moja wina. Powiedziałam ci o tym przejściu i przez to znaleźli cię tak późno. Nigdy bym sobie tego nie darowała.

Scorpio stał jak sparaliżowany, czując, że Lily wypłakuje sobie oczy w jego ramię. Takiej reakcji kompletnie się nie spodziewał, więc trwało dość długo, nim zebrał się w sobie i odwzajemnił uścisk. Chyba nigdy nie zrozumie do końca Potterów. Z Albusem było tak samo. On też przejmował się losem Scorpiusa, nawet jeśli ten niczym sobie na to nie zasłużył.

– Przepraszam, Lily – dodał z wahaniem, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć.

* * *

Sobota minęła mu głównie na szwendaniu się bez celu po szkole i odzyskiwaniu sił po pobycie w szpitalu. Część dnia przesiedział również w bibliotece, popijając historię szkockich czarowników eliksirami przywiezionymi z Munga. Nie zamierzał się przeforsować tuż po powrocie do Hogwartu. Jednak, kiedy przyszedł wieczór i na kolacji spotkał się z Zackiem i Karlem, zrozumiał, że czas odpoczynku się skończył.

– Katie rozmawiała dziś z White. Poprosiła ją, by jutro rano poszła z nią do sowiarni – stwierdził Karl, spoglądając znacząco w stronę Scorpiusa.

Ten zamyślił się przez chwilę.

– Rozumiem. Będę tam na nie czekać i zobaczymy, co ta cała Peggy ma do powiedzenia.

– Nic z tego – żachnął się Zack. – Chyba żartujesz, nie pójdziesz tam sam. Idziemy razem.

Ton Zacharego sugerował, że jakakolwiek dyskusja na ten temat nie ma najmniejszego sensu.

Scorpio westchnął i skinął głową, czasami po prostu lepiej odpuścić.

Zadowolony z siebie Zack wrócił do pochłaniania pączków z nadzieniem, a tymczasem Scorpius spojrzał w stronę stołu Gryfonów, gdzie dostrzegł wbite w niego spojrzenie Albusa. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w konsternacji, a potem niespodziewanie Potter wstał i podszedł do nich.

– Lily mówiła, że czujesz się lepiej – powiedział, kiedy zatrzymał się przed nimi. Jego wzrok przewiercał Scorpiusa i Ślizgon nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że Gryfon za wszelką cenę próbuje go rozgryźć. – Wiesz, ona bardzo przeżyła to wszystko. Postaraj się nie doprowadzić jej znowu do łez.

A więc o to chodziło. Czyli Albus, jak wszyscy inni, którzy choć trochę go znali, już domyślał się, że Scorpio nie zostawi tej sprawy swojemu losowi. Zasłaniał się siostrą, ale oczywiste było, że po prostu obawia się, by Ślizgon znowu nie wpakował się w kłopoty.

– To nie było moją intencją – odparł Scorpio neutralnym tonem. – Wiesz dobrze, że nigdy tego nie chciałem.

Albus skinął głową, ale wcale nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Pamiętaj, że nie zawsze zdążę przybiec, by uratować ci skórę.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

– A twierdziłeś, że nie jesteś typem bohatera.

– Czasami decyzja nie należy do nas. Ale ty też nie musisz za niego robić.

Dobrze wiedział, co Albus miał na myśli. Drań był bardzo domyślny.

– Ja bohaterem? Jeszcze się nie urodził Ślizgon, który byłby określany tym mianem.

Gryfon również uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, a potem odwrócił wzrok.

– Trzymaj się, wracam do Rose, bo jakoś dziwnie cicho zrobiło się w Wielkiej Sali – rzucił i na odchodne machnął Scorpiusowi ręką.

Rzeczywiście obserwowało ich sporo czujnych oczu. Może jego znajomość z Potterami nie była już tajemnicą, ale nadal wielu uczniów z trudem akceptowało ten międzydomowy sojusz.

Scorpius dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak wiele osób rzeczywiście interesuje się jego losem. Nie tylko rodzina, jego kumple, czy McGonagall. W tym gronie znajdowali się również Potterowie, z Albusem na czele. A teraz ten zwyczajnie martwił się o niego, choć nie mówił o tym wprost, jak zresztą o wielu innych sprawach między nimi. Taki już był cichy i nieco skryty, a jednocześnie bardzo empatyczny.

Ale Albus nie był typem bohatera i dlatego Scorpius nie zamierzał angażować go w to zamieszanie. To była jego walka i musiał się z nią uporać osobiście. Poza tym Potter nigdy nie zrozumiałby i nie zaakceptował jego metod, był na to zbyt poczciwy.

* * *

Sowiarnia, tuż po dziesiątej, w niedzielny poranek była miejscem zupełnie opustoszałym, jeśli nie liczyć dziesiątek ptaków drzemiących na żerdziach rozciągniętych pod sufitem i między ścianami. Scorpio wraz z Zackiem siedzieli schowani za kilkoma drewnianymi skrzyniami, tak by nie było ich widać po wejściu do pomieszczenia.

Specjalnie przyszli nieco wcześniej, ale nie musieli czekać długo, gdy usłyszeli dziewczęce głosy, rozmawiające o czymś z przejęciem. Jeden z nich, ten nieco bardziej spięty, musiał należeć do Katie, natomiast drugi, pewny siebie i zuchwały, do Peggy.

Kiedy dziewczyny weszły do środka, Puchonka chwyciła rękę kuzynki i pociągnęła ją w stronę okna.

– Peggy – zaczęła, kiedy usiadły na parapecie. – Tak naprawdę nie chodziło o wybór sowy. Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać na osobności, byś udzieliła mi rady.

Choć nie dzieliła ich specjalna różnica wieku, to Krukonka wyglądała na dużo starszą i dojrzalszą, przy drobnej i jakby zlęknionej Katie.

– W jakim temacie?

– Wiesz – odparła Puchonka, odwracając wzrok. – Jest pewien…

– Chodzi o jakiegoś chłopaka, tak? – weszła jej w słowo White.

Katie pokiwała głową, ale nie dane jej było kontynuować przedstawienia, bo Zack i Scorpius wynurzyli się ze swojej kryjówki.

– My też potrzebujemy rady – rzucił ten drugi. – Na przykład, jak umieścić na czyjejś ręce Mroczny Znak.

– Co takiego?! – krzyknęła Peggy, wstając gwałtownie. – Czego wy…

– A miałeś ją delikatnie przycisnąć. Strach pomyśleć co robisz, kiedy jesteś niedelikatny – stwierdził Karl, pojawiając się w drzwiach sowiarni i jednocześnie odcinając tym Peggy drogę ucieczki.

– Subtelność nigdy nie była moją mocną…

– _Depulso_! – wrzasnęła nagle Krukonka.

Karl nie zdążył zareagować na niespodziewane zaklęcie i został gwałtownie odepchnięty do tyłu, w skutek czego poleciał w dół klatki schodowej.

– Karl! – zawołała Katie i wybiegła z sowiarni, nie patrząc ani na kuzynkę, ani na chłopaków.

Scorpio i Zack nie tracąc czasu, wyciągnęli swoje różdżki. Scorpius zdążył uskoczyć za skrzynię, kiedy Zachary próbował rzucić _Expeliarmusa_. Niestety White była szybsza i celnie rzuconą _Drętwotą_ skutecznie wyłączyła Ślizgona z gry.

– Oszalałaś! Chcieliśmy tylko pogadać! – zawołał Scorpio ze swojej kryjówki.

– Nie mamy o czym, ślizgońskie gnidy! Atakujecie mnie we trójkę, przeklęci tchórze! _Incendio_!

W jednej chwili wszystkie okoliczne skrzynie zajęły się ogniem. Scorpius musiał działać i to szybko. Nieprzytomny Zack leżał niebezpiecznie blisko płomieni. Dodatkowo zrobiło się straszne zamieszanie, kiedy dziesiątki sów na widok pożaru zaczęło zrywać się do lotu i uciekać. Dym, kurz i pióra wypełniły powietrze.

– _Chamaeleon_ – mruknął Ślizgon, rzucając na siebie zaklęcie maskujące.

Wybiegł zza skrzyń i ruszył w stronę Krukonki.

– Wyłaź, gadzie! – zawołała White. – _Homenum Revelio_!

W jednej chwili poczuł, jak jego kamuflaż zostaje magicznie usunięty. Ale od przeciwniczki dzieliło go pięć, może sześć kroków, wystarczyło kilka sekund i…

– _Drętwota_! – wrzasnęła Peggy, kiedy dostrzegła go tuż przed sobą.

– _Protego_! – zareagował niemal odruchowo.

Tarcza odbiła zaklęcie, które uderzyło prosto w dziewczynę. Krukonka jęknęła, zatoczyła się do tyłu i… wypadła przez znajdujące się za nią okno.

* * *

Albus siedział wraz z Rose i Lily na błoniach i cieszył się przyjemną, niezwykle ciepłą, jesienną pogodą. Mimo tak sympatycznej aury i miłego towarzystwa, Gryfona nie opuszczały jakieś złe przeczucia. Widział wczoraj wieczorem, jak Scorpius szeptał coś ze swoimi kumplami i to wydało mu się dziwnie podejrzane. Mógłby dać sobie rękę uciąć, że ta trójka coś kombinowała. Za dobrze poznał już tego konkretnego Ślizgona, by nie nabrać podejrzeń. Jednoczenie czuł też, że żadne słowa nie mogły go powstrzymać. Drań był strasznie zapalczywy. I teraz pozostawało mieć nadzieję, że nie wpakuje się w kolejne tarapaty.

Nagle przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz, kiedy zobaczył jednego z prefektów, który zaganiał wszystkich uczniów z błoni z powrotem do dormitoriów.

– Co się stało? – zapytał, podchodząc do niego.

– Nic, co powinno cię interesować – rzucił Puchon z siódmego roku.

– Był jakiś wypadek – odezwał się inny uczeń. – Gdzieś przy sowiarni.

– Ej, gdzie ty biegniesz?! – zawołał prefekt, ale Albus w ogóle go nie słuchał.

Rzucił się pędem przez błonia i dalej wokół zamku, aż po niespełna minucie dostrzegł dym unoszący się z okien sowiarni, a na trawniku poniżej wieży zobaczył zebranych uczniów. Z drżącym sercem i miękkimi kolanami przepchnął się przez tłum i aż go cofnęło.

Na ziemi, w dziwnie nienaturalnej pozycji, leżała Krukonka z jego roku – Peggy White. Była martwa.


	16. Chapter 16

Witajcie,

serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie wasze miłe słowa. Natomiast za betę podziękowania wędrują do Glamarye i błotniaka stawowego.

* * *

XVI

Albus nie pamiętał, ile czasu zajęło mu pokonanie sześciu pięter dzielących go od szczytu wieży, gdzie znajdowała się sowiarnia. Kiedy był już niemal na samej górze, dostrzegł kilka postaci na schodach. Rozpoznał w nich Karla Campbella i Zacharego Notta. Ten drugi leżał nieprzytomny, natomiast pierwszym zajmowała się jakaś dziewczyna, którą kojarzył tylko z widzenia. Karl miał zakrwawioną głowę i paskudnie złamaną rękę, a jego towarzyszka drżącymi dłońmi próbowała użyć zaklęcia leczącego, od czasu do czasu przecierając załzawioną twarz rękawem szaty.

Aż tutaj docierał dym z szalejącego powyżej pożaru, na szczęście kamienna klatka schodowa wydawała się wystarczająco bezpiecznym schronieniem. Albus przez moment rozglądał się naokoło, pełny coraz gorszych przeczuć. W końcu przyklęknął koło dziewczyny.

– Co się stało? – zapytał, a moment później dodał przez ściśnięte gardło. – Gdzie Scorpius?

Widać było, że przez chwilę dziewczyna próbowała zrozumieć, kim on jest i dlaczego w ogóle się tutaj pojawił, a potem nieśmiało pokręciła głową.

– Nie wiem – mruknęła, spuszczając wzrok. – Wyniósł Zacharego z sowiarni i gdzieś pobiegł.

– Co wy tutaj robiliście?

Nagle dziewczyna kompletnie zalała się łzami, zakrywając twarz zakrwawionymi dłońmi.

– To była White – zachrypiał niespodziewanie Karl, który wbrew wcześniejszym przypuszczeniom Albusa, nie był nieprzytomny. – Peggy White, Krukonka z naszego roku. To chyba ona rzuciła klątwę na Scorpio. Chcieliśmy z nią pogadać, wypytać o szczegóły, ale nas zaatakowała. Nie wiem, co było dalej, bo zrzuciła mnie ze schodów i straciłem przytomność. Jak się ocknąłem, sowiarnia już płonęła, a Zack leżał obok.

– White nie żyje – odparł Albus i w jednej chwili szloch dziewczyny przybrał na sile. – Widziałem jej ciało u stóp wieży.

Karl skrzywił się i zaklął pod nosem.

– Na Merlina, Malfoy, coś ty zrobił?

A potem niespodziewanie chwycił Gryfona zdrową ręką za nadgarstek.

– Nie szliśmy z zamiarem zrobienia jej krzywdy. Chcieliśmy tylko pogadać, to nie miało się tak skończyć! Musisz go znaleźć. Boję się, że może zrobić teraz coś strasznie głupiego!

Albus poczuł jak dreszcz przebiega mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa, kiedy słowa Karla tak bardzo zbiegły się z jego własnymi obawami. Dlatego skinął pośpiesznie głową i pełen determinacji podniósł się z ziemi.

– Uspokój się – zwrócił się łagodnie do dziewczyny. – Dasz radę się nimi zająć?

Puchonka otarła po raz kolejny twarz, choć niewiele to pomogło zarówno na łzy, jak i krwawe ślady, po czym niepewnie pokiwała głową.

– Idź, znajdź go.

– Znajdę, obiecuję.

Nie tracąc ani chwili dłużej, Albus pobiegł na dół, a potem dalej przez pół szkoły, aż do wieży Gryffindoru, gdzie rzuciwszy hasło Grubej Damie („Cytrynowy pudding") wpadł do pokoju wspólnego. Kilka zdziwionych twarzy zwróciło się w jego stronę, ale niestety żadna z nich nie należała do Jamesa. Albus czuł, że nie ma teraz czasu szukać brata, dlatego nie zwracając na nikogo innego uwagi, wbiegł po schodach do swojego pokoju. Z dna kufra wyciągnął mapę Huncwotów i rozłożył ją na łóżku.

– Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego – wypowiedział pośpiesznie formułę i zaczął szybko przeszukiwać kolejne odwzorowywane przez mapę korytarze.

– Gdzie jesteś? Gdzie poszedłeś? – mamrotał do siebie, poszukując chorągiewki z nazwiskiem jednego konkretnego Ślizgona.

Po niespełna dwóch minutach był już niemal pewny, że nigdzie na terenie szkoły go nie ma.

– Do cholery, czy ty zawsze musisz wybierać takie rozwiązania?! – warknął z irytacją, która jednak jedynie maskowała narastający niepokój.

Złożył mapę, schował ją do kieszeni szaty i wybiegł z pokoju.

* * *

Kiedy biegiem przebył odległość do Hogsmeade i wyszedł z piwnicy w Miodowym Królestwie, ledwo był w stanie złapać oddech. Sapiąc ciężko, na mocno drżących nogach, podszedł do szczupłego mężczyzny, który skrupulatnie układał czekoladki za kontuarem. Poza nim w sklepie nie było nikogo.

– Przepraszam, czy pojawił się tutaj niedawno jasnowłosy chłopak? – zapytał Albus.

Właściciel przybytku aż podskoczył, kiedy zobaczył go przed sobą, a potem zmierzył Gryfona dziwnym spojrzeniem, najwyraźniej poważnie zastanawiając się, co o tej porze robi tutaj uczeń Hogwartu.

– A ty nie w szkole?

Albus pokręcił głową.

– Szukam przyjaciela.

Mężczyzna podrapał się po brodzie.

– Kiedyś dowiem się, jak wy dajecie radę podkradać się tutaj tak niepostrzeżenie – rzucił i jednocześnie lekko pogroził mu palcem. – Twój rzekomy przyjaciel przebiegł przez mój sklep jakieś pół godziny temu, nie odezwał się ani słowem i wyleciał na zewnątrz. Tam chyba narobił jakiegoś zamieszania.

Albus przełknął ciężko ślinę i powiódł wzrokiem w stronę okna, które wskazał mu ręką sprzedawca. Na zewnątrz, jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów dalej, przy jednym z domów, zebrało się kilkanaście osób.

– Przepraszam… – wymamrotał i wybiegł ze sklepu.

Z każdym kolejnym krokiem coraz bardziej obawiał się, co tam zastanie. Na szczęście, kiedy się zbliżył, zobaczył jedynie, że na progu domu siedzi nieco oszołomiony mężczyzna, a koło niego jakaś kobieta, silnie gestykulując, opowiada coś zebranym.

– … żeby tak człowieka napaść. Alojzy dopiero teraz dochodzi do siebie. Jak znalazłam różdżkę, bo nie biorę jej do oprawiania zająca, co by się nie zapaprała, to go odpetryfikowałam. – Podniesiony głos kobiety zdradzał zdenerwowanie. – Ale żeby w takim wieku, tak się zachowywać?! Kto to widział?

– Gdzie on jest? – rzucił pytanie Albus, licząc, że w potoku słów, kobieta nie zwróci większej uwagi na osobę je zadającą.

– Smarkacz czmychnął na Pokątną przez mój kominek, a ja właśnie taki pyszny gulasz gotowałam. Zero szacunku dla starszych, tak przyjść i wszystko demolować…

Albus dłużej nie słuchał paplaniny kobiety, która na powrót zaczęła lamentować nad poniesionym stratami w kuchni. Zamiast tego, wykorzystując zamieszanie pod domem i wciąż nieco nieprzytomny wzrok siedzącego w progu mężczyzny, wślizgnął się do budynku i nim ktokolwiek go dostrzegł, chwycił garść proszku Fiuu z koszyka na półce i zniknął w obłoku zielonkawego dymu.

* * *

W odróżnieniu od cichego i dość sennego Hogsmeade, Pokątna jak zwykle tętniła życiem. W tej jednak chwili trudno było to uznać za zaletę. Wśród licznych gości pubów i wielu osób spacerujących po ulicy niemal niemożliwym wydawało się odnalezienie Scorpiusa. Ślizgon miał nad nim jakieś pół godziny przewagi, więc równie dobrze mógł być już poza magiczną dzielnicą. Jednak to było ostatnie pewne miejsce jego pobytu, więc to właśnie tutaj Gryfon musiał szukać śladów. Scorpio zazwyczaj nie działał pochopnie. Jeśli obawiał się, że zostanie schwytany i pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności za śmierć Peggy White, to raczej nie wybiegł tak po prostu w miasto, bez żadnego celu. W taki sposób jedynie straciłby siły i czas, co tylko przyśpieszyłoby jego schwytanie.

Dlatego, straciwszy cenne minuty na rozglądaniu się po najbliższej okolicy, Albus zaczął kolejne osoby wypytywać o jasnowłosego ucznia Hogwartu. Kilka osób dało mu niejasne i dość niekonkretne wskazówki, jakoby widzieli go idącego ulicą, nie potrafili jednak powiedzieć skąd ani dokąd zmierzał. Kilku innych zaczęło niebezpiecznie interesować się, co on sam robi tak daleko od szkoły, dlatego na szybko musiał wymyślać odpowiednie kłamstwa. A kiedy już powoli tracił wiarę w dowiedzenie się czegoś konkretnego, wszedł do pobliskiej księgarni.

– Tak, był tutaj. Zwróciłam na niego uwagę, bo wyglądał strasznie – odpowiedziała przysadzista czarownica prowadząca sklep. – Zupełnie jakby zobaczył ducha lub coś równie przerażającego. Oczy miał takie dziwne, z jednej strony wydawał się przestraszony, niemal zaszczuty, a z drugiej widziałam w nim pełną determinację. To było naprawdę niepokojące, bo dzieci w waszym wieku nie powinny tak patrzeć. Wierz mi, byłam przekonana, że rzuci na mnie klątwę, jeśli tylko spróbuję go w jakiś sposób zatrzymać.

– Coś kupił? – zapytał Gryfon.

Kobieta pokręciła głową.

– Tylko przeglądał trochę książek z półki poświęconej zaawansowanej magii użytkowej. A, i przez chwilę zatrzymał się przy stoliku z ulotkami, a potem wyszedł bez słowa.

– Ulotkami?

– Tak, trzymam je, bo czasami ktoś przychodzi kupić jakiś przewodnik i jednocześnie szuka pomysłu na wakacje.

Albus podszedł do stolika i w jednej chwili poczuł jak zaczyna mu brakować powietrza.

– Czy wie pani, gdzie znajduje się St. Pancras International?

– Oczywiście, złotko. To stacja tuż koło King's Cross. Dosłownie znajduje się w budynku obok…

Gryfon nie dosłyszał końcówki zdania, bo pędem wybiegł z księgarni. Wciąż w ręku trzymał ulotkę reklamującą superszybką kolej – Eurostar, która w trochę ponad dwie godziny pokonuje trasę z Londynu do Paryża. Pociągi odjeżdżały ze stacji St. Pancras International.

* * *

Nie wiedząc, jak dostać się tam za pomocą komunikacji miejskiej, Albus po prostu pobiegł w stronę King's Cross. Posiłkując się wskazówkami z ulotki, zauważył znajomy budynek stacji po około trzydziestu minutach. Po drodze zrzucił szkolną szatę, żeby mniej rzucać się w oczy, różdżkę wsunął w rękaw swetra, a mapę przełożył do kieszeni spodni. Powoli robiło się ciemno i coraz trudniej było mu orientować się w przestrzeni. Na szczęście sam dworzec był dobrze oświetlony i dzięki temu już po chwili odnalazł właściwą drogę.

St. Pancras rzeczywiście znajdował się tuż obok. Był to dworzec, który łączył współczesność z zabytkową architekturą. Z wierzchu zbudowany z tradycyjnej cegły, w środku okazał się budowlą ze stali i szkła. Tutaj, mimo wieczornej pory, panowało spore zamieszanie i choć Albus z całych sił starał się w tłumie dostrzec znajomą sylwetkę Ślizgona, to czuł, że to daremny wysiłek. Obszerna sala, mimo że znajdowało się w niej wielu ludzi, z pewnością nie była miejscem, gdzie należało szukać. Wiedziony tą myślą Albus pobiegł w stronę peronów.

– A ty dokąd?! – zatrzymał go strażnik, kiedy Gryfon zbliżył się do bramek.

– Potrzebuję się dostać na peron.

– Za tymi bramkami znajduje się strefa odpraw, dalej można wejść już tylko z ważnym biletem. Gdzie są twoi rodzice?

Albus poczuł narastającą panikę i tym razem pozwoli w pełni wypłynąć jej na twarz. Czuł, że nie ma czasu na próżne dyskusje. Jeśli miał złapać Scorpiusa, to nie była odpowiednia chwila na szczerość.

– No przecież mówię, że są na peronie – rzucił nerwowym głosem. – Szukałem toalety i w sumie nie wiem, jak znalazłem się tutaj.

Cały spięty, gotowy był w każdej chwili wyciągnąć różdżkę i zaklęciem pozbyć się przeszkody. Najwyraźniej jednak jego wyraz twarzy był bardzo przekonujący i emanujący szczerością, bo strażnik obrzucił go tylko zdumionym spojrzeniem, a potem zerknął na zegarek i stwierdził, otwierając bramkę.

– Pociąg już odjeżdża, lepiej szybko znajdź rodziców, bo inaczej nigdzie dziś nie pojedziecie.

– Dziękuję panu! – krzyknął Albus i wbiegł wprost na peron. Pociąg jeszcze stał.

Gryfon wskoczył do pierwszego wagonu i zaczął przechodzić między kolejnymi rzędami foteli. Zaglądał wszędzie, nawet do toalet mijanych po drodze, i choć pociąg posiadał kilkanaście wagonów, to po niespełna dwóch minutach znalazł się przy lokomotywie. Po Scorpiusie nie było śladu. Czując, iż coraz trudnej pozbierać mu myśli, wysiadł z powrotem na peron i właśnie wtedy to usłyszał.

– Pociąg Eurostar relacji Londyn – Bruksela odjeżdża z toru czwartego przy peronie drugim.

Albus z przerażeniem spojrzał na tablicę obok siebie. Znajdował się na peronie pierwszym, tutaj również stał pociąg Eurostaru, ten jednak, tak jak to było na ulotce, miał jechać za piętnaście minut do Paryża.

Gryfon usłyszał szum poruszających się kół i spojrzał w stronę przeciwległego peronu, z którego właśnie startował pociąg. To było przecież takie proste. Scorpio nigdy nie wybierał oczywistych rozwiązań. Skoro ulotka mówiła o Paryżu, to jasne było, że musiał wybrać tę drugą trasę. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby zrobił inaczej.

Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów w oknie jednego z wagonów odjeżdżającego pociągu zobaczył poważną i zmęczoną twarz Scorpiusa. Ślizgon go nie widział, skupiony wzrok miał wbity w siedzenie przed sobą.

To było kompletnie irracjonalne, niczym z jakiegoś absurdalnego filmu, gdzie bohater bezradnie patrzy, jak cel jego całej wędrówki przepada w nicość, przecieka mu przez palce i znika. Dokładnie tak czuł się w tej chwili Albus. Stojąc na peronie, może dwadzieścia metrów od powoli przyśpieszającego pociągu i mając pełną świadomość, że nie zdoła go złapać. Nie przychodziło mu też do głowy żadne zaklęcie, które mogłoby odmienić sytuację. Cóż z tego, że był czarodziejem, że miał ukrytą w rękawie różdżkę, jeśli nic z tego nie wynikało. Był beznadziejny. Czuł się beznadziejnie, a każda mijająca sekunda tylko utwierdzała go w tym przekonaniu.

* * *

Nic już nie mógł zrobić. Nic prócz bezsensownego patrzenia, jak jego przyjaciel odjeżdża na kontynent, a stamtąd Merlin wie gdzie. Przytłoczony tą myślą, poczuł jak nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa i opadł na kolana. Kilka osób spojrzało na niego ze zdumieniem, ale zupełnie nie zwrócił na nich uwagi.

Po raz kolejny jego przeczucia okazały się boleśnie prawdziwe. Mógł coś zrobić, mógł wczoraj przekonać Scorpiusa, żeby nie podejmował pochopnych działań. Przecież czuł, że wydarzy się coś złego, wiedział o tym. Przeczucia bardzo rzadko go myliły. A jednak zabrakło mu odwagi i pewności siebie, żeby postawić na swoim. Zamiast tego znów tylko biernie się przyglądał. Ile to już razy? Trudno wręcz zliczyć. Zawsze to samo, kiedy trzeba było działać, twardo reagować albo po prostu postąpić bardziej zdecydowanie, to jemu brakowało odwagi. Jak w ogóle mógł nazywać się Gryfonem, kiedy nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie tej podstawowej dla nich umiejętności?

Zawsze był bardzo wstrzemięźliwy, niemal wycofany, w obawie… w sumie nawet nie do końca wiedział, w obawie przed czym. Chyba przed porażką. Wszyscy widzieli w nim tylko syna Harry'ego Pottera. To wisiało nad nim niemal jak klątwa. Przecież potomek wielkiego maga i bohatera nie może być tchórzem, nie może być marną imitacją czarodzieja ledwo mieszczącym się w przyjętych normach. Powinien być odważny, dzielny i zdolny, a nie posiadał ani jednej z tych cech, choć tak bardzo się starał.

I chyba tak bardzo chciał złapać Scorpiusa, bo wiedział, że jego ucieczka, a także wszystko to, co ją poprzedziło, wynikało z podobnych przyczyn. Scorpio również nie był taki, jak wszyscy oczekiwali. Bardziej wrażliwy i współczujący niż przystało na Ślizgona, pełen głęboko skrywanej empatii, z którą wolał się nie ujawniać. A jednak Albus wielokrotnie ją dostrzegał, tę jego łagodniejszą stronę, która była gotowa na poświęcenie, i która ponad wszystko pragnęła po prostu akceptacji. Scorpius chciał, aby inni widzieli w nim kogoś więcej niż tylko oślizgłego węża, syna śmierciożercy i knującego oszusta. Chciał, by ktoś dostrzegł, że nie jest swoim ojcem i nie musi popełniać jego błędów, że wbrew swemu pochodzeniu, nie jest skazany na bycie Ślizgonem.

I Albus bardzo chciał w to wierzyć, bo może wtedy dla niego również byłaby nadzieja. Może wtedy zdołałby wyjść z cienia ojca i brata i stać się po prostu sobą. Albusem Sewerusem Potterem, którego nikt nie oceniałby przez pryzmat jego własnej rodziny. Niestety, kiedy przyszło do rozliczenia tych nadziei, okazało się, że nie tylko zabrakło mu odwagi, by powstrzymać bieg wydarzeń, ale także nie starczyło mu sprytu i zdolności, aby naprawić sytuację. I teraz ponosił tego konsekwencje, bezradnie patrząc, jak Scorpio odjeżdża. Miał go znaleźć i sprowadzić do Hogwartu. Przecież obiecał. I tak niewiele brakowało.

Z frustracją uderzył pięścią w posadzkę.

– Niech to szlag! – warknął, nie znajdując lepszych słów.

* * *

Niespełna minutę później pociąg wraz ze Scorpiusem zniknął z pola widzenia.

* * *

 **Nota odautorska: W tym miejscu nastąpiło rozszczepienie rzeczywistości i pojawiła się druga linia czasowa, dostępna od rozdziału 26. Wersja alternatywna zawiera historię, która miałaby miejsce, gdyby Albus jednak zdołał dogonić Scorpiusa. Koniec noty.**

* * *

 _„Wiesz, zawsze jak na niego patrzę, towarzyszy mi takie dziwne wrażenie, że jest mu niewygodnie we własnej skórze, jeśli rozumiesz co mam na myśli."_

 _„Jest arogancki i krnąbrny, ignoruje polecenia…"_

 _„Zresztą, to chyba jedna z cech dość charakterystycznych dla wybrańców Slytherinu. Nie potrafimy zaufać, a to konieczne, by powstała przyjaźń."_

 _„Jesteś obłudny. Ja nie mam wyjścia, kibluję tutaj za naiwność i własną głupotę, ale po co ty tutaj jesteś?"_

 _„Wbrew temu co zapewne teraz myślisz, doskonale znam takich jak ty. Stawiasz się wyżej niż inni, uważasz, że ciebie nie dotyczą ogólnie przyjęte zasady…"_

 _„W takim razie jedź z nami."_

 _„Wolę myśleć, że świat nie jest czarno–biały, Malfoy."_

 _„Trzymamy się razem od pierwszego roku, ale stale mam wrażenie, że nasza obecność tylko ci przeszkadza. Jeśli nie chcesz naszej przyjaźni, wystarczy powiedzieć."_

„ _A to nie jest tak, że każdy Ślizgon jest wredny i złośliwy?"_

 _„Uważam, że boisz się z nami pojechać, bo jeszcze zauważysz, że wcale tak bardzo się nie różnimy."_

 _„W młodość starałem się za wszelką cenę zadowolić ojca. Niestety nic dobrego mi z tego nie przyszło."_

 _„Chyba mam to gdzieś. Staram się nie przejmować nadmiernie tym, kim jest mój ojciec. Hipokryzją byłoby branie pod uwagę, kim jest twój. Wolę się skupić na tym, kim ty jesteś. A tak się składa, że ciebie lubię. Jesteś w porządku."_

 _„Wiesz, że pod tym względem jesteś bardzo podobny do Pottera, znaczy Harry'ego. On też jak był w twoim wieku miał za nic wszystkie ostrzeżenia i zawsze ostatecznie robił po swojemu."_

 _„Jak widać nie masz patentu na odwalanie głupot."_

 _„Chciałam tylko żebyś wiedział, że dla mnie nie ma znaczenia, że jesteś Ślizgonem i że twój tata był śmierciożercą. Lubię cię…"_

 _„Myślę, że takich jak ty w ogóle nie ma zbyt wielu."_

 _„Jestem dumny, że tak wiele osiągnąłeś mimo piętrzących się przed tobą trudności."_

 _„– Nie mam zamiaru zostać kolejnym Czarnym Panem, jeśli tego się pani obawia._

 _– Nikt nie planuje takich rzeczy."_

* * *

 _Sześć lat później…_

Lily włożyła ostatnie książki do kufra i z trzaskiem zamknęła jego wieko. Machnęła różdżką, na skutek czego trzy zamki domknęły się z metalicznym zgrzytem. Musiała jeszcze spakować do torebki kilka pozostałych na łóżku drobiazgów, zabrać sowę i będzie gotowa do drogi. Obrzuciła pusty pokój krytycznym spojrzeniem, upewniając się, że niczego nie zostawiła. Co prawda, jeśli coś by zapomniała zabrać, to pewnie stary Flich odesłałby to do jej domu, ale wolała nie wyobrażać sobie tych wszystkich paskudnych określeń, jakie poleciałyby w jej kierunku z ust woźnego przy tej okazji. Wszyscy w szkole wiedzieli, że dozorca strasznie stetryczał na stare lata i choć nigdy nie był wzorem uprzejmości, to obecnie przechodził samego siebie, siejąc grozę wśród młodszych uczniów.

Świadoma tego jeszcze raz przejrzała wszystkie kąty i zakamarki, ale ponieważ nic nowego nie znalazła, to ostatecznie wyszła z pokoju i ruszyła schodami w stronę pokoju wspólnego. Ten był dość pusty. Większość uczniów odjechała już do domów na wakacyjny odpoczynek, w Hogwarcie pozostali jedynie ci z siódmego roku, którzy teraz po zakończeniu Owutemów czekali na uroczystość zakończenia nauki, tak jak Lily.

Przy kominku w pokoju wspólnym siedziały cztery jej koleżanki, które nie potrafiły powstrzymać wzruszenia i co chwila zalewały się kolejnymi falami łez. Stanowczo źle znosiły perspektywę rychłego rozstania. Oczywiście Lily podzielała ich sentyment do szkoły i myśl o wyjeździe u niej również budziła spore emocje, ale obiecywała sobie, że nie okaże słabości i nie będzie rozklejać się nad nieuniknionym. Zamiast tego pójdzie do sowiarni, a potem z podniesioną głową, jak na dumną Gryfonkę przystało, wejdzie po raz ostatni do Wielkiej Sali.

Kiedy podeszła do wyjścia z pokoju, drzwi otworzyły się i dostrzegła jakże znajomą sylwetkę.

– Albus! – zawołała, rzucając się bratu na szyję. – Jak dobrze cię widzieć!

– O matko, Lily. Udusisz mnie! – jęknął Gryfon, choć po prawdzie wcale nie próbował uwolnić się z uścisku. Zamiast tego pozwolił jej przez dłuższą chwilę napawać się jego obecnością.

Albus niedawno skończył dwadzieścia lat i w brązowym garniturze prezentował się bardzo dojrzale. Może wciąż nie był postawny i przewyższał niską, bądź co bądź, Lily zaledwie o pół głowy, ale jego rysy stały się znacznie poważniejsze, a wzrok miał mądry i skupiony. Choć z drugiej strony nie stracił tak charakterystycznej dla niego łagodności, a oczy wciąż pozostawały chłopięco zielone.

– Ładnie mnie witasz – stwierdziła, kiedy w końcu zdecydowała się go puścić. – Nie widziałam cię od Wielkanocy, a witają mnie tylko jęki i narzekania.

– Zachowujesz się jakby minęły dwa lata, a nie trzy miesiące.

Lily skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Było sporo prawdy w tym stwierdzeniu, bo od kiedy Albus skończył naukę, właśnie dwa lata temu, widywała go tylko epizodycznie w czasie rodzinnych zlotów na święta. Boleśnie odczuła to zwłaszcza na szóstym roku, kiedy po raz pierwszy musiała mierzyć się z Hogwartem bez wsparcia brata. Wcześniej byli niemal nierozłączni, oczywiście dzieliła ich różnica wieku, ale poza lekcjami spędzali większość czasu w swoim towarzystwie. Stąd początkowo Lily czuła się bardzo osamotniona, jako ostatnia przedstawicielka rodziny Potterów w szkole. I nawet obecność Hugona nie była w tej kwestii specjalnie pomocna. Z czasem jednak przywykła do tego, a nawet zaczęła uważać to za zaletę. Uwolniwszy się od opiekuńczej obecności starszego brata, zyskała więcej samodzielności i pewności siebie. I choć podobnie jak Albus, nigdy nie była świecącym przykładem gryfońskiej odwagi, to jednak zdołała przezwyciężyć wiele ze swoich słabości.

– Jak podróż? Gdzie pozostali? – zapytała, siadając wraz z Albusem na jednej z kanap.

– Rodzice poszli z Weasley'ami do Wielkiej Sali, chcieli się przywitać i pogadać ze znajomymi, a Jamesa zatrzymały obowiązki, ale obiecał, że na pewno się pojawi, choć jak go znam, to przybędzie na ostatnią chwilę.

Lily pokiwała głową.

– Cieszę się, że przynajmniej ty się nie spóźniłeś.

– Jakbym mógł się spóźnić w tak ważnym dniu – odparł Albus, a na jego twarzy odmalował się figlarny uśmiech.

– Ważne to były Owutemy. Dziś to tylko formalność – rzuciła beztrosko, a potem przeciągnęła się nieznacznie i dodała nieco poważniej. – Trudno mi uwierzyć, że to już koniec.

– Dobrze cię rozumiem. Wchodząc tutaj też miałem wrażenie, jakbym cofnął się w czasie.

– Tak… Ale dość tego, nie będziemy teraz siedzieć i rozprawiać nad życiem jak stare dziadki, bo zaraz dojdziemy do wniosku, że za chwilę w Gryffindorze zamieszkają nasze dzieci.

Tym razem Albus zaśmiał się już całkiem otwarcie.

– Bo pewnie tak będzie, szybciej niż byśmy sobie tego życzyli.

– Wypraszam sobie, mam dopiero osiemnaście lat, nie w głowie mi macierzyństwo – mówiąc to, klepnęła brata w kolano, motywując go tym do wstania z kanapy. – Chodźmy do sowiarni, muszę jeszcze zabrać Arielkę.

– W porządku. Chętnie przespaceruję się po starych kątach – stwierdził Albus i wraz z siostrą wyszedł z pokoju wspólnego.

Lily nie przestawała się uśmiechać, choć gdzieś w głębi czuła narastający smutek, że musi pożegnać te kochane mury.

* * *

Wielka sala Hogwartu była przystrojona niezwykle uroczyście. Stoły zostały usunięte, a zamiast tego na środku stało ponad sześćdziesiąt krzeseł z przodu i ponad dwadzieścia rzędów ław w dalszej części pomieszczenia. Ściany pokryte były sztandarami i kolorami wszystkich czterech domów, a podium z przodu ozdobione zostało kwiatami, świecami i różnokolorowymi wstęgami. Tam też zasiadało całe grono pedagogiczne, które teraz z dumą patrzyło na kolejną grupę absolwentów Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa.

Wśród nich, bardziej spięta niż zazwyczaj, siedziała Lily. W delikatnej, satynowej szacie, którą matka przysłała jej specjalnie na tę okazję i włosach spiętych w długi warkocz, wyglądała jak na poważną absolwentkę przystało. Po prawdzie jednak nie mogła uwierzyć, że to już koniec. Dziś po raz ostatni zasiadała wśród przyjaciół w Wielkiej Sali, dzisiaj po raz ostatni przekroczy próg Hogwartu, by na zawsze pożegnać mury szkoły. I choć siedem lat wydaje się długim okresem, to teraz miała wrażenie, że zleciały one błyskawicznie.

Na jedną krótką chwilę odwróciła się za siebie i niemal od razu dostrzegła znajome sylwetki swoich bliskich. Jej rodzice i bracia zasiadali wraz z innymi członkami rodzin z tyłu sali i obserwowali całą uroczystość. James uśmiechnął się do niej nieznacznie. Jak zwykle dotrzymał słowa, choć jeszcze chwilę wcześniej nie widziała go pośród zebranych. Lily odpowiedziała mu tym samym, a potem przeniosła spojrzenie na Albusa, który kiwnął jej lekko głową. Doskonale pamiętała, jak dwa lata temu to ona siedziała w loży gości, a on odbierał od dyrektorki dyplom ukończenia szkoły. Wtedy jeszcze nie do końca rozumiała, dlaczego aż tak rozpierała go duma i dopiero kiedy sama zdołała pozytywnie zdać Owutemy, zrozumiała, ile wysiłku i pracy musiało go to kosztować.

Jej samej również nie przyszło to bez trudu, zwłaszcza rozszerzona transmutacja okazała się koszmarnym egzaminem. Po trzech wyczerpujących godzinach Lily dosłownie nie wiedziała, jak się nazywa. Na szczęście wszystkie wybrane przez siebie Owutemy zdołała zdać z pozytywnym wynikiem i teraz dalsza kariera stała przed nią otworem, choć wciąż jeszcze nie podjęła ostatecznej decyzji, co chciałaby robić w życiu. Raczej nie zamierzała pójść w ślady ojca oraz Jamesa i zostać aurorem, ponieważ zupełnie nie widziała się w tej roli. Nie sądziła również, by pisana była jej ciepła posadka w ministerstwie, jak spotkało to Rose. Mogła oczywiście zawsze przyłączyć się do Albusa, który od roku pracował w placówce badawczej pod Londynem i zajmował się poszukiwaniem innowacyjnych zastosowań sztuk magicznych w codziennym życiu. Bała się jednak, że brak jej cierpliwości do równie żmudnej pracy.

Gdzieś w głębi najchętniej wyjechałaby z Anglii tak jak wujek Bill. Teraz, kiedy świat stał dla niej otworem, mogła pojechać gdziekolwiek tylko zapragnie, robić co tylko przyjdzie jej do głowy. Wszystko było możliwe, gdy tylko przekroczy próg szkoły.

Spojrzała w bok, gdzie kilka krzeseł dalej, siedział Hugo. Wyprostowany i poważny, zdecydowanym wzrokiem lustrował salę. On z pewnością nie miał podobnych wątpliwości. Już trzy lata temu określił jasno, że chce iść w ślady ojca i zostać aurorem, a potem konsekwentnie dążył do tego celu. Już był zapisany na kurs doszkalający, który rozpocznie z początkiem lipca. W chwilach takich jak ta, naprawdę zazdrościła mu przekonania.

Jedno było pewne, dziś po raz ostatni zasiada w Wielkiej Sali i po raz ostatni będzie słuchać słów nauczycieli. Na tę myśl nachodził ją specyficzny, sentymentalny żal. Spędziła w tych murach niemal połowę swojego życia i myśl, że nie wróci tu nigdy więcej w roli ucznia, była nieco przygnębiająca. Nawet jeśli wiedziała, że to nieuniknione.

Rozważania Lily przerwał ruch z przodu Sali, kiedy pani dyrektor podniosła się z miejsca i zbliżyła w stronę zgromadzonych uczniów. Mimo swego wieku, który już wyraźnie odcinał się zmarszczkami na jej twarzy, wciąż trzymała się prosto i mierzyła wszystkich tym charakterystycznym, wymagającym spojrzeniem. Teraz jednak, kiedy spoglądała na tych, który opuszczali szkołę, jej oblicze znacznie złagodniało, a twarz ozdobił stonowany uśmiech.

– Moi drodzy – zaczęła McGonagall, kiedy na Sali zapadła całkowita cisza – jest mi niezwykle miło gościć na tej uroczystości, tak samych uczniów jak i wasze rodziny. Witam serdecznie wszystkich zgromadzonych w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Ci, którzy dziś siedzą tu przede mną, są dumą czarodziejskiego świata i zarazem jego nadzieją na przyszłość. Znam was od dziecka i wiem, że wyrośliście na wspaniałych magów i czarownice. Jesteście ambitni, zdolni i zdeterminowani, by przyłożyć swoje ręce do budowania otaczającej nas rzeczywistości. A ta nie zawsze była łatwa. Historia nauczyła nas, jak łatwo zniszczyć to, co wszyscy tutaj uznajemy za nasz wspólny dom. Przed wami wiele ciężkiej pracy, która jednak z pewnością przyniesie wspaniałe owoce.

Wiem, że wielu z was z ciężkim sercem opuszcza szkołę. To zrozumiałe, w końcu spędziliście tutaj pokaźną część swojego życia. Pamiętajcie jednak, że Hogwart zawsze pozostanie dla was otwarty, zawsze przyjmie was z otwartymi ramionami, gdybyście tylko potrzebowali jego wsparcia. Jakiekolwiek będą wasze cele w przyszłości, cokolwiek przyjdzie wam robić, już na zawsze pozostaniecie naszymi wychowankami, naszą chlubą, naszymi dziećmi. Jesteśmy z was dumni.

Słowa dyrektorki zostały nagrodzone burzą oklasków, zarówno ze strony absolwentów, jak i siedzących z tyłu rodzin. Lily poczuła dziwne smyrganie w gardle i w jednej chwili zrozumiała, że z oczu spłynęło jej kilka łez. Obiecywała sobie, że dziś nie będzie płakać, ale wzruszenie wzięło górę nad wcześniejszymi założeniami. Słowa McGonagall dudniły jej w uszach, zwłaszcza, że wiedziała, iż dyrektorka nie zwykła zbyt często wypowiadać podobnych słów. Tym cenniejsze i bardziej dobitne się one wydawały.

– Pozostała nam już tylko jedna formalność, by wasze zakończenie nauki stało się faktem – pociągnęła pani dyrektor, kiedy ponownie zapadła cisza. – Wywołam teraz każdego z was z osobna i wręczę mu dyplom ukończenia szkoły.

Na te słowa, tuż koło McGonagall, pojawił się niewielki stolik ze stertą równo ułożonych zwojów. Każdy na eleganckim, ozdobnym pergaminie i z woskową pieczęcią szkoły, z której zwisały wstęgi w kolorze Domu, do którego należał wymieniony na dyplomie absolwent.

– Cecylia Albert – McGonagall wywołała pierwszą uczennicę.

Puchonka zerwała się z krzesła, przecisnęła przez swój rząd i podeszła do podium, gdzie pani dyrektor wręczyła jej dyplom, uścisnęła rękę i powiedziała kilka słów na osobności. Po kilku sekundach ponownie rozbrzmiały oklaski, kiedy dziewczyna, wyraźnie speszona, wracała na swoje miejsce.

Za nią poszli następni: Tomas Berderic, Anastazja Bishop, Karoline Cornwell… kolejne nazwiska padały w równych odstępach czasu i z każdą mijająca minutą Lily czuła narastające napięcie na myśl o usłyszeniu własnego. To niby była tylko formalności, zwykły gest pożegnania, a jednak budził niesamowite emocje.

Nagle jednak wśród ogólnej wesołości i podekscytowania, stało się coś dziwnego. Zapadła cisza. Lily spojrzała w stronę podium, gdzie dyplom odbierała właśnie jej koleżanka, Gryfonka Matylda Grayword. Dziewczyna dziwnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w zaskoczoną dyrektorkę. Kobieta w jednej chwili bardzo zbladła, a potem zatoczyła się do tyłu. Dopiero wtedy Lily dostrzegła rękojeść noża wystającą z jej piersi.

Cała sala zamarła, kiedy McGonagall postąpiła jeszcze krok do tyłu, by po chwili upaść na posadzkę. Cisza, która zapanowała, aż piszczała w uszach. A potem drastycznie przerwał ją przerażający krzyk Matyldy. Wybuchł chaos. Naraz wiele osób zerwało się z krzeseł, kilku uczniów i nauczycieli ruszyło na ratunek pani dyrektor. Paru innych złapało spanikowaną Gryfonkę.

Lily nie wiedziała, co się dzieje, też poderwała się z krzesła, by niemal w tym samym momencie opaść z powrotem na podłogę, kiedy tuż nad ich głowami przeleciał wielki, ognisty smok, wydający z siebie ogłuszający ryk.

Nikt nie wiedział, kto rzucił to zaklęcie, ale nagle sala zajęła się ogniem i w pomieszczeniu zapanowała totalna panika. Wiele osób zaczęło uciekać do wejście, w przerażeniu tratując się nawzajem, inni próbowali gasić ogień, ale ten magicznie wzmocniony zdawał się odporny na wszelkie zaklęcia. Co bardziej rozgarnięci, rzucali tarcze ochronne, by uciekający nie doznali uszczerbku.

Lily wraz z innymi uczniami zdołała po niespełna dwóch minutach znaleźć się na korytarzu. Nim wyszła, widziała czterech nauczycieli, którzy wynosili ranną dyrektorkę z sali i biegli w stronę Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Dostrzegła również płonące litery, które uformowały się na ścianie Wielkiej Sali niczym przerażające kredo:

 _„Raniąc smoka, nie można go zabić, można go tylko rozjuszyć."_

Na korytarzu panował totalny chaos, a wśród krzyków rannych i przerażenia pozostałych Lily nie potrafiła odnaleźć wzrokiem żadnego z członków swojej rodziny. Błagała w duchu by żadne z nich nie ucierpiało, choć była niemal pewna, że zarówno ojciec, jak i James zostali w środku, by walczyć z płomieniami i ułatwiać ucieczkę.

Naraz poczuła silne szarpnięcie. Za ramię chwycił ją Albus.

– Jesteś cała?! – zapytał, przekrzykując panującą wrzawę.

Lily nie była w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu, więc jedynie pokiwała głową.

– Trzymaj się blisko. To był przemyślany atak, może się na tym nie skończyć.

Poczuła, jak brat obejmuje ją ramieniem. Przez te kilka strasznych minut panika i szok kompletnie ją zamroczyły, ale teraz powoli brutalna rzeczywistość zaczynała przebijać się do jej świadomości. Widząc coraz więcej rannych osób wyprowadzanych z Wielkiej Sali, potężny szloch ostatecznie wyrwał się z jej piersi.

– Albus… – wymamrotała, wtulając w niego twarz. – Dyrektorka…

– Wiem, Lily. Jest już w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Bardzo chciała wierzyć w to zapewnienie, ale kiedy uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na ściśniętą bólem twarz brata, zdała sobie sprawę, że nawet on nie wierzy we własne słowa.

* * *

Halkirk, niewielkie miasteczko w północnej Szkocji, nigdy w swej historii nie przeżywało podobnego oblężenia. Wszyscy mieszkańcy z niekrytym zdumieniem, jak i pewną dozą niepokoju, obserwowali tłumy przemierzające Crescent Street. Wychodzili z domów, wyglądali przez okna i zachodzili w głowę, cóż takiego sprowadziło tutaj tych wszystkich ludzi. W ich małej, spokojnej miejscowości nie było niczego, co mogłoby sprowadzić tutaj tylu zamiejscowych. A były ich prawdziwe tysiące, wszyscy spokojni i milczący, w ciszy szli przed siebie. Wielu z nich niosło lampiony, inni trzymali czerwone sztandary i chorągwie ze złotym lwem. Wszyscy zaś ubrani byli w sposób odbiegający od przyjętych standardów. W tych swoich długich, czarnych szatach wyglądali niczym jakaś sekta.

Był drugi lipca, ale pogoda jak na tę porę roku była naprawdę okropna, wiał zimny, przeszywający wiatr i siąpił drobny kapuśniaczek. Tutejsi mieszkańcy przywykli już do podobnej aury, jednak niektórzy przyjezdni ewidentnie znosili to ciężko, kryjąc się pod kapturami, podnosząc kołnierze i owijając się szalami. Nie dało się także zignorować, jak wiele osób pociągało nosami i wycierało załzawione oczy w chusteczki. To zresztą wydawało się oczywiste, ostatecznie cały ten dziwaczny orszak zmierzał wprost na lokalny cmentarz.

Tutejsza, mała, przycmentarna kapliczka nie była w stanie nawet w niewielkim stopniu pomieścić wszystkich tych, którzy postanowili towarzyszyć w ostatniej drodze Minerwrze McGonagall, byłej dyrektor Hogwartu. Ludzie zapełniali wszystkie alejki niewielkiego cmentarza, a także stali na przyległej do niego ulicy. Tłum ten stanowili najbliżsi z rodziny pani dyrektor, uczniowie i ich bliscy, inni nauczyciele, a także przedstawiciele Ministerstwa Magii i prasy. Z pewnością ten mały cmentarz nigdy w przeszłości nie gościł aż tylu osób i nie był świadkiem, jak tłumy żegnają jednego z największych i najbardziej zasłużonych czarodziejów we współczesnej historii.

Lily stała tuż koło Albusa i James, dość daleko od kaplicy, na jednej z alejek między nagrobkami, i jak wszyscy inni w milczeniu obserwowała tę smutną ceremonię. Lily wciąż nie potrafiła w to uwierzyć. McGonagall wydawała się tą, której nikt nie byłby w stanie się przeciwstawić. Sam Voldemort nie zdoła jej zabić w czasie ostatniej wojny, a uczyniła to jedna osiemnastoletnia dziewczynka. Jak się niebawem okazało, działała pod wpływem klątwy Imperiusa i po dziś dzień przebywała w Świętym Mungu, nie mogąc otrząsnąć się z szoku. Wielu aurorów i wysłanników ministerstwa poszukiwało tego, kto odpowiadał za tę tragedię, na tę chwilę jednak zupełnie bezskutecznie. Wiadome było tylko jedno, sprawca musiał w momencie zamachu znajdować się w Wielkiej Sali i to zapewne również on rzucił Piekielną Pożogę, by odwrócić uwagę i umożliwić sobie ucieczkę. Niestety jego ofiarą nie padła tylko dyrektorka. W powstałym chaosie ponad trzydzieści osób odniosło poważne obrażenia, a pięć z nich zmarło, gdyż ich rany okazały się zbyt rozległe, nawet jak na magiczne sposoby leczenia.

Teraz jednak Lily nie była w stanie myśleć o sprawcach tego strasznego mordu. Zamiast tego skupiała całą uwagę na słowach swego ojca, który został poproszony o wypowiedź na temat pani dyrektor i teraz stał tuż przed wejściem do kaplicy, gdzie magicznie wzmocnionym głosem przemawiał do zebranych.

Wspominał nie tylko czasy wojny, ale przede wszystkim własną edukację i to jak wiele McGonagall uczyniła w jego życiu. Jak wspaniałym była pedagogiem i bohaterskim, a także sprawiedliwym człowiekiem. Mimo, że ojciec starał się zachowywać spokój, to Lily wyraźnie słyszała, jak momentami głos drżał mu nieznacznie, na skutek z trudem tłumionych emocji.

– Nasz świat stał się znaczenie uboższym miejscem – mówił. – Coraz mniej jest osób, takich jak profesor McGonagall, którzy bezapelacyjnie mogą świecić przykładem i stanowić wzór tak dla nas, jak i naszych dzieci. Ludzi szlachetnych, sprawiedliwych, zawsze stających w obronie słabszych i mających niezachwiane zasady moralne. Taka właśnie była Minerwa McGonagall. Nigdy nie odmówiła pomocy, nigdy też nie cofała się w obliczu zagrożenia i zginęła, do końca wierząc w te ideały. Wierzyła, że sprawiedliwość musi się dokonać i nikt nie może bezkarnie krzywdzić bezbronnych.

– Wszystkim nam będzie bardzo pani brakować, pani profesor – zakończył i w tej samej chwili na cmentarzu zapanowała całkowita cisza.

Po niespełna minucie, kolejne osoby zaczęły wyjmować różdżki i wypuszczać w niebo małe, świetliste kulki. Po chwili cała okolica była nimi wypełniona, a one unosiły się coraz wyżej i wyżej, aż w końcu ginęły wśród ciężkich, deszczowych chmur wiszących nad ich głowami.

Minerwa McGonagall spoczęła w grobie rodzinnym wraz z rodzicami i młodszym bratem Robertem.

Przez niemal dwie godziny, kolejne osoby podchodziły do grobu i w ciszy żegnały dyrektor Hogwartu. Także Lily wraz z braćmi na krótką chwilę przystanęli koło niego. Dziewczyna położyła kwiaty, które miała ze sobą, koło setek innych pokrywających okolicę, a potem przez moment w milczeniu patrzyła na świeży grób. Jej myśli były ciężkie, a serce ściśnięte i choć nie była odosobniona w tych uczuciach, to mimo wszystko wśród tych tłumów czuła się dziwnie samotna. Wraz z McGonagall umarła jakaś znacząca część Hogwartu i to miejsce już nigdy nie będzie takie jak dawniej.

Na przekór wszystkim żałobnikom, w połowie uroczystości deszcz przestał padać, a nawet spośród chmur nieśmiało zaczęło przedzierać się słońce. Nagle zrobiło się dziwnie ciepło, a nawet nieco parno, ale w tamtym momencie ludzie niezbyt zwracali uwagę na pogodę. Byliby tutaj, nawet gdyby padał gęsty śnieg i panował siarczysty mróz. Wszyscy, i starsi, i młodsi, czuli potrzebę odprowadzenia i pożegnania dyrektorki, z która wielu czuło niesamowitą więź.

Rodzina Potterów opuściła cmentarz jako jedna z ostatnich. Harry jeszcze długo rozmawiał o czymś z nauczycielami i innymi aurorami, którzy przybyli na pogrzeb. Kiedy więc wyszli za bramę, było już niemal całkowicie ciemno. Szli powoli w stronę centrum miasteczka, gdzie zaparkowali swój samochód. Nie rozmawiali dużo, praktycznie w ogóle, bo każdy pogrążony był w swoich myślach.

– Zostawiłam szal – stwierdziła nagle Lily, kiedy zorientowała się, że brakuje jej szalika, który zdjęła, gdy deszcz przestał padać. – Dogonię was.

– Tylko uważaj – odparła mama, kiwając głową. – Cmentarz nie jest oświetlony.

Lily skinęła na zgodę i ruszyła szybkim krokiem w przeciwnym kierunku.

Rzeczywiście zarówno w okolicy, jak i na cmentarzu panował niemal całkowity mrok i tylko niemrawa poświata z nielicznych latarni na ulicy dawała odrobinę światła. Gryfonka nie czuła się jednak źle z tego powodu, wokół nie było nikogo, a ona sama jakoś nie miała w zwyczaju obawiać się niespokojnych duchów nawiedzających nocą cmentarze. Nie wyjęła nawet różdżki, żeby oświetlić sobie drogę między alejkami, a jedynie wytężała wzrok, który szybko przywykł do panujących ciemność. Na szczęście dobrze pamiętała, gdzie zostawiła szal, więc odnalezienie go nie zajęło jej wiele czasu.

Zadowolona odwróciła się, by opuścić cmentarz, i właśnie wtedy go dostrzegła. Tuż przed grobem rodziny McGonagall, z pochyloną głową, stał Scorpius.


	17. Chapter 17

Witajcie, kochani.

Wszystkich, którzy poczuli się wstrząśnięci/zdenerwowani/zawiedzeni (niepotrzebne skreślić) ostatnim rozdziałem, szczerze przepraszam. Niestety jestem wrednym autorem, który uwielbia niespodziewane zwroty akcji i rzucanie coraz większych kłód pod nogi głównego bohatera. Jednocześnie cieszę się, że jednak znaleźli się tacy, którym moje posunięcia i pomysły przypadły do gustu. Jak zwykle bardzo serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze (tak pozytywne, jak i słowa krytyki, wszystkie są dla mnie równie cenne).

Poniższy rozdział betowała błotniak stawowy, za co należą jej się wielkie brawa i pokłony.

Ps.

Ostatnio przeglądałam stare teledyski na youtube (może nie stare, ale takie o których już się na co dzień nie pamięta) i jeżeli chcecie mieć wyobrażenie, jak dla mnie wygląda starsza wersja Scorpiusa, to poszukajcie teledysku My Chemical Romance – Welcome to the Black Parade i zobaczcie wokalistę ;)

Kończąc ten przydługi wstęp, zapraszam do lektury.

* * *

XVII

Lily stała jak skamieniała. Nie była w stanie się poruszyć, bo w jednej chwili nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Nie potrafiła również się odezwać, gdyż gardło miała ściśnięte ciasną, żelazną obręczą. Sześć lat. Minęło już niemal sześć lat od dnia, odkąd widziała go po raz ostatni, kiedy to przepraszał ją za swoje zachowanie, a następnie zniknął bez wieści po śmierci Peggy White.

Lily nie miała pojęcia, co się z nim działo przez te wszystkie lata. Wiedziała jedynie, że Albus widział go po raz ostatni na stacji w Londynie, skąd odjeżdżał pociągiem do Brukseli. Dalej ślad się urywał. Wiele osób było zaangażowanych w jego poszukiwania, nie tylko rodzina Malfoyów, ale także jej własna. Ojciec wraz z innymi aurorami wykorzystywali swoje dojścia, by zdobyć jakieś informacje na temat miejsca pobytu chłopaka. Czasami pojawiały się doniesienia z różnych miejsc w Europie, jakoby był tam widziany, niestety żadne nigdy nie doprowadziły ich do niczego konkretnego.

Przez pierwszy rok Lily miała nadzieję, że odnajdą go całego i zdrowego, i próbowała ten optymizm zaszczepić Albusowi, który bardzo przeżył tamte wydarzenia. Jego chyba najbardziej to dotknęło. Wbrew wszelkiej logice, obwiniał się, że nie zdołał go sprowadzić z powrotem. Zadręczał się, choć nie było w tym żadnej jego winy. Mimo to Lily rozumiała, że jej brat nie potrafił pogodzić się ze stratą przyjaciela, zwłaszcza w tak absurdalny sposób.

Śmierć Peggy White i późniejsze znikniecie Scorpiusa wstrząsnęło wieloma osobami, nie tylko jego rodziną i rodziną Potterów, ale także jego przyjaciółmi i oczywiście samą profesor McGonagall. Dyrektorka również w ramach swoich możliwości starała się wspomóc poszukiwania.

Niestety wszystkie te wysiłki okazały się daremne i jakieś dwa lata po jego zniknięciu, Lily zdała sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Coraz bardziej obawiała się, że któregoś dnia przeczyta w Proroku Codziennym o znalezieniu zaginionego ucznia Hogwartu martwego w jakimś odludnym miejscu i że tak zakończy się historia Scorpiusa Malfoya.

A jednak teraz widziała go z całą pewnością. Stał jakieś dziesięć metrów od niej, a ona mimo otaczających ich ciemności nie miała wątpliwości na kogo patrzy. Nadal miał te charakterystyczne, jasne włosy, choć teraz dość krótko ścięte. Ubrany w czarną kurtkę i ciemne jeansy mógł uchodzić za zwykłego mugola, gdyby nie różdżka, którą ściskał silnie w prawej dłoni. Przez te wszystkie lata bardzo urósł i z chłopca, jakiego znała, niewiele zostało. Teraz był znacznie bardziej postawny i z pewnością górowałby nad nią znacząco wzrostem. Nie widziała szczegółów jego twarzy, choć pochylona głowa sugerowała, że on również przyszedł pożegnać McGonagall. Lily dobrze wiedziała, że dyrektorka znaczyła dla niego więcej, niż jakikolwiek inny nauczyciel, tylko czy musiała aż umrzeć, żeby on raczył wrócić do domu?

Ostatnia myśl dziwnie ją zabolała, a potem ogarnął ją strach. A co jeśli teraz Scorpius ponownie rozpłynie się w mroku? Może przyszedł tylko zobaczyć grób, a potem znowu zniknie na kolejne lata? Nie mogła do tego dopuścić.

Powinna podejść i coś powiedzieć, a mimo to, kiedy Ślizgon się odwrócił i ruszył w stronę bramy, Lily schowała się za pobliskim nagrobkiem i stamtąd go obserwowała. Ruszyła ze swego miejsca dopiero, gdy minął cmentarną bramę.

Trzymała się z daleka, mając nadzieję, że pozostanie niezauważona. Chciała zobaczyć dokąd pójdzie, czy będzie to jakiś tutejszy dom, gdzie zatrzymał się na noc, a może samochód, którego rejestrację dałoby się zidentyfikować, cokolwiek co pomogłoby odkryć miejsce jego pobytu.

Trwało to dobrych kilka minut, gdy nagle Scorpio zniknął za załomem domu. Przerażona, że go zgubi, Lily pobiegła ile sił w nogach w tamtą stronę. Nim jednak dotarła do rogu ulicy, poczuła silne szarpnięcie i uderzyła plecami w pobliskie drzewo. Nie wiedziała, jak to zrobił, ale teraz Scorpius stał tuż koło niej i jedną ręką silnie ściskał jej ramię, a drugą mierzył różdżką w jej szyję.

– Czemu za mną idziesz, Lily? – zapytał, jakby wciąż była tą małą, irytującą Gryfonką, która łaziła za nim do biblioteki.

Wtedy czuła swoją pierwszą młodocianą fascynację, starszym od siebie, nieco bezczelnym Ślizgonem. Było to interesujące i ekscytujące zarazem, a poza tym wszystkie koleżanki podziwiały jej odwagę, że potrafi przebywać z nim sam na sam, że się go nie boi. W tamtym czasie rzeczywiście tak było. Był kumplem jej brata i mimo swej przynależności do Slytherinu, od początku budził jej sympatię, a gdzieś w głębi także trochę współczucia. Im lepiej go znała, tym bardziej zdawała sobie sprawę, jak różny jest od jej braci, i jak ciężkie brzemię na nim ciąży.

Teraz jednak nie czuła już ani fascynacji, ani sympatii, ani nawet współczucia. Czuła strach, kiedy tuż przed sobą widziała jego twarz, w niczym nie przypominającą Scorpiusa, którego znała. Miał ostre rysy, skupione, twarde spojrzenie, a jego usta nie wykrzywiały się w tak znajomym, nieco przekornym uśmiechu. Był poważny i zdeterminowany, nawykły do uzyskiwania natychmiastowych odpowiedzi.

Choć przestraszyła się tego oblicza, to jednak nie była już małą dziewczynką, a poza tym, mimo wszystko, mimo tylu lat, nie wierzyła, by rzeczywiście chciał ją skrzywdzić.

– To dość głupie pytanie jak na ciebie – odparła, spoglądając na niego wyzywająco.

– Śledzenie mnie nic ci nie da – rzucił, luzując nieco uścisk.

Poczuła nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku.

– Czyli znowu zamierzasz zniknąć, tak? Masz świadomość, ile osób cię szukało? Twoi…

– Doskonale wiem, kto mnie szukał, widziałem ich wielokrotnie.

Powiedział to zupełnie spokojnie, a ona nie potrafiła nic wyczytać z wyrazu jego twarzy.

– Więc dlaczego?

– To nieistotne.

– Chyba dla ciebie! – krzyknęła, kiedy poczuła, jak irytacja przezwycięża w niej obawę. – Tyle osób zamartwiało się o ciebie, tyle trudu włożyli w próby odkrycia twojego miejsca pobytu, a ty twierdzisz, że to nieistotne!

Przez jedną krótką chwilę dostrzegła złość odmalowującą się na jego twarzy.

– Tyle osób – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby – a żadna nie wpadła na pomysł, że może ja nie chcę wracać do tego bajzla. – Jednak ten gniew zniknął równie szybko jak się pojawił i dalej pociągnął na powrót spokojniejszym tonem. – Ale to bez znaczenia. Nie stawiaj oporu, Lily. Za chwilę zapomnisz, że mnie w ogóle tutaj widziałaś.

Gryfonka od razu zdała sobie sprawę, co Scorpius zamierzał zrobić. Chciał wymazać z jej pamięć ich spotkanie, tak jak to się robi z mugolami, którzy byli świadkami wykorzystywania magii.

– _Oblivia…_

 _– Expelliarmus! –_ Usłyszała nagle głos Jamesa.

– Odsuń się od Lily, Scorpius! – zawołał jej brat, mierząc w Ślizgona swoją różdżką, kiedy druga wpadła w jego otwartą dłoń.

Scorpio zmierzył Gryfona spojrzeniem, a potem bardzo powoli zwolnił uścisk i cofnął się o krok. Tym razem gniewny grymas nieco dłużej pozostał na jego twarzy.

Lily czym prędzej dołączyła do brata. Dopiero wtedy zauważyła, że dwa kroki za nimi stał Albus i naprawdę dziwnym spojrzeniem obserwował całe zajście. Zupełnie jakby niedowierzał w to, co widzi.

– Pójdziesz z nami – dodał James.

– Nie sądzę. Zdolniejsi od ciebie próbowali mnie złapać – rzucił Scorpio i przez moment Lily dostrzegła w nim cień dawnego siebie, tego, który zawsze kpił w żywe oczy z każdego przeciwnika.

– Jest nas troje przeciwko tobie jednemu. Do tego nie masz różdżki. Opór jest bezcelowy.

– W Hogwarcie macie chyba jakieś problemy z matematyką. – Niespodziewanie odezwał się kobiecy głos i tuż koło Jamesa zmaterializowała się kobieta, a jej różdżka była wymierzona centralnie w szyję mężczyzny. – Wezmę to – dodała, po czym wyjęła z ręki Gryfona różdżkę i rzuciła w stronę Scorpiusa.

– Zostaw go, Heidi. Oni są nieszkodliwi.

– Tylko dlatego, że to twoi znajomi ze szkoły, nie znaczy, że nie mogą nam zaszkodzić. – Usłyszeli drugi głos, kiedy parę metrów z prawej pojawił się mężczyzna. Podobnie jak kobieta, on również ubrany był w czarny płaszcz. Oboje mieli dość ciemną karnację i takie same włosy. Ich rysy twarzy także były zbliżone, co nasuwało skojarzenie, że mogą być rodzeństwem.

– Na wyspach teleportacja bez uprawnień jest zakazana – stwierdził James. – Więc to może wam dużo bardziej zaszkodzić niż nasza obecność.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się przelotnie i objęła go z tyłu ręką, tak że jej dłoń znalazła się na jego ramieniu.

– Jesteś uroczy, szkoda, że jak na aurora tak mało wiesz o magii.

– Skąd…

– Zwykli czarodzieje raczej nie noszą Veritaserum po kieszeniach.

Mówiąc to, podniosła na wysokość oczu niewielką fiolkę, którą chwilę wcześniej wyciągnęła z jego szaty.

– Przestań się zabawiać, Heidi – rzucił mężczyzna. – Wyczyśćmy ich i bierzmy się do roboty.

– Scorpio, zaczekaj – zawołała Lily, czując, że za chwilę sprawy mogą się całkiem wymknąć spod kontroli. – Nie musimy…

– Scorpio? – zdziwiła się kobieta i przeniosła najpierw spojrzenie na Gryfonkę, a potem na Scorpiusa, ten jednak zbył ją gestem ręki.

– Spadajmy stąd – rzucił.

– Chcesz ich znaleźć, prawda? – Niespodziewanie z tyłu odezwał się Albus. – Zabójców McGonagall.

Ślizgon jakby dopiero teraz zauważył jego obecność, bo na dłuższą chwilę utkwił spojrzenie w Gryfonie, a potem po prostu krótko skinął głową.

– Więc będziesz musiał się dostać do Hogwartu, a tam nie zdołacie się teleportować.

Scorpius milczał, najwyraźniej analizując jego słowa. Wykorzystując powstałą ciszę, Albus kontynuował:

– Rok szkolny już się skończył, więc szkoła została zamknięta. Nie ma też również przejścia przez miodowe królestwo, po twojej ucieczce McGonagall kazała je usunąć. Ale my znamy inne sposoby. Możemy cię wprowadzić.

– Jutro wieczorem, koło Trzech Mioteł – rzucił Scorpius, a potem spojrzał w stronę swoich towarzyszy. – Spadamy.

Po tych słowach, nim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować, cała trójka teleportowała się.

* * *

– Nie możemy powiedzieć ojcu! – rzuciła Lily w stronę Jamesa, kiedy zostali sami na ulicy. – Zorganizują obławę, a wtedy on pewnie w ogóle się nie pojawi. Stracimy jedyną szansę.

– Opanuj się, Lily – skarcił ją starszy z braci. – Naprawdę nie dostrzegasz, że to nie jest już ten Scorpius, którego znałaś. Bez cienia wahania chciał cię zobliviatować, a to zaklęcie, przy którym z łatwością można komuś usmażyć mózg. Jeden drobny błąd i do końca życia niańczyliby cię w Świętym Mungu. Wiem, że wraz z Albusem czuliście do niego sympatię, ale widziałaś go. Wygląda na takiego, co nie jedno ma już na sumieniu.

– Wiem, ale…

– Sześć lat, Lily. Przez sześć lat tułał się po całej Europie. Naprawdę sądzisz, że to na niego nie wpłynęło? Merlin jeden wie, co w tym czasie robił, a patrząc na jego zachowanie, raczej nie był wolontariuszem Czerwonego Krzyża. Nie pozwolę, by on i ta dwójka szwendali się po okolicy, a tym bardziej weszli do Hogwartu. Jest nam winny wyjaśnienia.

– I właśnie dlatego musimy pójść jutro sami do Hogsmeade – odezwał się Albus, wciąż zamyślony i jakby nieobecny. – Jeśli mamy zdobyć jakieś informacje.

James westchnął z irytacją. Lily dobrze wiedziała, że z Albusem już nie tak łatwo wchodzić mu w polemikę.

– Nie wierzę, by rzeczywiście chciał nas skrzywdzić – dodał młodszy z Potterów.

– Na litość, Albus. Chyba nie sądzisz, że…

– Wrócił z powodu McGonagall. Co do tego raczej nie ma wątpliwości. I wiesz co, ja też chcę dopaść jej morderców.

Lily przytaknęła bratu.

James pokręcił głową z rezygnacją.

– Powinienem czuć się urażony, że pokładasz większą wiarę w jednego zbuntowanego Ślizgona niż w cały zespół aurorów.

Po raz pierwszy na twarzy Albusa pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

– Ten Ślizgon przez ostatnie sześć lat skutecznie wyprowadzał ich w pole.

* * *

Lily weszła do nieco zagraconego mieszkania, które było jednocześnie domem i miejscem pracy Albusa. Ostatecznie udało im się przekonać Jamesa, żeby powstrzymał się od wszczynania alarmu, ale musieli obiecać, że z jakimikolwiek działaniami poczekają na niego. Mając tego świadomość, a jednocześnie nie chcąc budzić podejrzeń u rodziców, James udał się bezpośrednio do swojego domu, a Lily zabrała się z Albusem i po krótkiej podróży siecią Fiuu znaleźli się w jego mieszkaniu. Znajdowało się ono na tyłach gmachu pokaźnej biblioteki, której trzy ostatnie piętra były niewidoczne dla mugoli. Tam przechowywano wiele historycznych zapisów, manuskryptów i ksiąg. Była to największa magiczna biblioteka w Londynie i jedna z większych w kraju, może pomijając tę znajdującą się w Hogwarcie.

Przez większość czasu Albus albo przesiadywał tam, albo w zaciszu laboratorium, gdzie wraz ze swoim współpracownikami, pod wodzą uchodzącego za geniusza Alojzego McFitcha, prowadzili magiczne eksperymenty i doświadczenia. Po prawdzie jednak Lily do końca nie wiedziała, czym konkretnie się zajmują, gdyż większość ich badań objęta była ścisłą tajemnicą. Sam Albus zresztą też niechętnie o tym rozmawiał.

Gryfonka odsunęła kilka koszul rzuconych na sofę i usiadła na przygotowanym w ten sposób miejscu. Wiedziała, że Albus nigdy nie dbał specjalnie o porządek, ale panujący tutaj bałagan trochę ją przytłoczył. Wszędzie leżały książki i jakieś kartki, gdzieniegdzie rozrzucone były ubrania, a puste przestrzenie uzupełniały brudne talerze i szklanki.

– Naprawdę nie masz czasu na rzucenie zaklęcia sprzątającego? – mruknęła, odsuwając w dalszą część stolika jakąś smutną pozostałość po wczorajszym śniadaniu. – To brak czasu czy totalne lenistwo?

– Przepraszam, nie miewam zbyt wielu gości – rzucił Albus, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i zaczął wypowiadać kolejne zaklęcia.

– Widać – stwierdziła Lily, z ulgą przyjmując oczyszczenie jej najbliższej okolicy. – Mogę zrobić kolację, o ile twoja lodówka prezentuje się lepiej niż reszta mieszkania.

– Coś powinno się tam znaleźć.

Z lekkim wahanie wstała z sofy i podeszła zobaczyć, czy rzeczywiście są jakieś perspektywy na ciepły posiłek. Na szczęście w lodówce istotnie było wystarczająco jeszcze niezepsutych rzeczy, by zrobić tosty i jajecznicę na bekonie. Co prawda bardziej przypominało to śniadanie, ale w tamtej chwili było jej kompletnie wszystko jedno. Albusowi chyba zresztą też, bo w żaden sposób nie skomentował dania i tylko w milczeniu pochłaniał kolejne kęsy.

Znała to nieobecne spojrzenie. Pojawiało się zawsze, kiedy jej brat był myślami gdzieś daleko. Dostrzegła również charakterystycznie ściągnięte brwi, co świadczyło, że z pewnością nie myślał o niczym przyjemnym. Zresztą nie trzeba było być specjalnym detektywem, by wiedzieć, co zaprząta jego uwagę. Ona sama po prawdzie nie przestawała powracać myślami do wydarzeń sprzed kilku godzin.

– On nie wróci – odezwała się w pewnej chwili, kiedy talerz przed nią był już dawno pusty.

Albus nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

– Widziałam to w jego twarzy – pociągnęła. – Nie wiem, co działo się z nim przez ostatnie lata, ale bardzo się zmienił.

– Można się było tego spodziewać – mruknął Gryfon. – Został sam i myślał, że będzie ścigany za morderstwo. Przez tak długi czas się ukrywał. To nie mogło nie zostawić śladu.

Albus nie patrzył w jej stronę. Jego wzrok wciąż pozostawał nieobecny.

Lily westchnęła. Wiedziała, że cokolwiek powie i tak nie poprawi jego samopoczucia. Wielokrotnie w przeszłości powtarzała mu, iż to nie była jego wina, ale jedynie go tym irytowała. Choć wydawało się to niedorzeczne, Albus po dziś dzień miał wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zdołał powstrzymać tamtych wydarzeń. Zawsze twierdził, iż nie zrobił wystarczająco, mimo że nikt nie miał o to do niego pretensji.

A jednak Lily rozumiała i w tej chwili również zdawała sobie sprawę jak trudne jest to dla niego. To co się wydarzyło sześć lat temu było wielkim nieszczęściem, splotem fatalnych wydarzeń, którego nikt nie przewidział. Oczywiście musieli iść do przodu, byli tylko dziećmi i w końcu zdołali jakoś wrócić do normalnego życia. Choć oficjalnie poszukiwania nigdy nie zostały przerwane, to z czasem coraz mniej rozmawiali na temat Scorpiusa, koniec końców pozwalając, by całość tego wydarzenia została w przeszłości, by on też stał się przeszłością – aż do teraz.

Ale Lily wiedziała, że Albus traktował to inaczej. Chyba tylko z uwagi na innych z czasem również przestał wspominać tamte zajścia, ale sam nigdy do końca o nich nie zapomniał. Kilka razy widziała, jak właśnie w podobny sposób odpływał i była przekonana, że wtedy myślami wracał to tamtych dni i tego, czego nie zdołał powstrzymać.

– Ja nie zamierzam tak łatwo dać za wygraną – powiedziała, niespodziewanie wstając od stołu. Dopiero to przyciągnęło uwagę brata. – Może pojawił się tutaj tylko z powodu śmierci McGonagall, ale jeśli sądzi, że zdoła znowu się wymknąć, to grubo się myli.

Albus westchnął nieznacznie.

– Widziałaś go, robi co chce, za nic mając tak prawo, jak i otaczające go osoby. Wątpię, byśmy byli w stanie go powstrzymać.

– Czyli zamierzasz się poddać? Dasz za wygraną teraz, kiedy wreszcie mamy szansę?

Brat spojrzał na nią dziwnie, a potem nieco ociężale podniósł się z krzesła.

– Oczywiście, że nie. Cokolwiek się nie wydarzy, dokończę to, czego nie zdołałem zrobić wtedy. Sprowadzę Scorpiusa do domu.

* * *

Scorpius siedział na łóżku w hotelowym pokoju i bez większego zainteresowania przeglądał kartki rozrzucone wokoło. Znajdowały się tam ostatnie wydania Proroka Codziennego, odręczne notatki, a także pojedyncze wycinki z mugolskich gazet. Wszystko to widział już wielokrotnie, znał je niemal na pamięć, ale było to jedyne, co w tym nieciekawym pokoju mogło zająć jego uwagę.

Przez jedną krótką chwilę jego wzrok zatrzymał się na poważnym obliczu dyrektor Hogwartu, która spoglądała na niego z okładki gazety. Była taka, jak ją zapamiętał. Może miała nieco więcej zmarszczek, a jej twarz stała się jeszcze chudsza, ale oczy wciąż pozostawały czujne, surowe i zdające się prześwietlać na wylot. Szkoda, że nie zdołała przejrzeć swoich zabójców. Nie musiałby się wtedy tutaj fatygować.

Zirytowany, zakrył zdjęcie notatnikiem. Ciszę pokoju zakłócał szum wody dobiegający z łazienki i dźwięk telewizora włączonego w drugim pokoju. Josh jak co wieczór śledził mugolskie wiadomości, starając się wyłapać te, które mogły dotyczyć świata czarodziejów. Poza tym już dawno nauczyli się, że warto być na bieżąco, nawet jeśli powierzchownie te informacje wydawały się bezużyteczne. Nieraz okazywało się zgoła inaczej.

Po raz trzeci tego dnia, podniósł gazetę zawierającą obszerny artykuł dotyczący ataku na Hogwart. Niemal od początku nie było większych wątpliwości, kto za niego odpowiadał, a jednak Rogogony pozostawały nieuchwytne. To zakrawało wręcz na śmieszność. Od ponad dziesięciu lat ta banda sprawia kłopoty, a mimo to Ministerstwo nie potrafiło się z nimi uporać. Albo byli tak dobrzy, albo władze tak niekompetentne. Jednak Scorpio skłaniał się do tego pierwszego, ostatecznie po zabójstwie profesora Hagrida, McGonagall również działa w celu schwytania winowajców. Praktycznie tylko dzięki temu aurorom udało się odnaleźć i pojmać czterech członków grupy odpowiedzialnej za atak na Pokątnej. Niestety to najwyraźniej tylko rozsierdziło Rogogony i dranie postanowili w definitywny sposób rozprawić się, ze stanowiącą dla nich zagrożenie, dyrektor szkoły. To jednak był ich ostatni duży błąd. Już drugi raz zaatakowali kogoś, kto był ważny dla Scorpiusa i tym razem nie zamierzał zostawić tego bez odpowiedzi. Dorwie ich i drogo zapłacą za swoje czyny.

Naraz jego mściwe rozmyślania przerwało wejście Adelajdy. Owinięta jedynie w biały, hotelowy ręcznik, podeszła i usiadła na łóżku obok niego. Jej długie, ciemne włosy, choć zwykle związane, teraz były mokre i luźno spadały na ramiona, a wokół unosił się zapach jakiegoś cytrusowego mydła.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że jeszcze coś przegapiłeś, Scorpio? – zapytała, patrząc przelotnie na gazety, po czym dodała. – Raczej szybko nie przyzwyczaję się do tego imienia. Twoi rodzice chyba nie mogli skrzywdzić cię bardziej.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się przelotnie.

– Zdziwiłabyś się, na drugie mam Hyperion.

Heidi bez skrępowania parsknęła śmiechem.

– To ja jednak zostanę przy Eryku. Jakoś stanowczo bardziej do ciebie pasuje.

Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy równie szybko, jak się pojawił.

– Przepraszam, że was okłamałem, to było…

Kobieta zbyła go gestem ręki.

– Nawet nie zaczynaj. Nie chcę tego słuchać. Jakbym ja posiadała jedno z bardziej rozpoznawalnych nazwisk w tym kraju, też bym je zmieniła.

– Niemniej po tym wszystkim powinienem wam powiedzieć.

– Jakby twoje imię miało dla nas jakiekolwiek znaczenia.

Adelajda wsparła się o niego i wyjęła mu z dłoni trzymaną wciąż gazetę.

– Istotne jest tylko to, po co tu przyjechaliśmy. Liczę, że jutro dowiemy się więcej. Jeśli oczywiście ta trójka rzeczywiście wprowadzi nas do szkoły.

– Zrobią to. Ostatecznie są Gryfonami, a ci dotrzymują obietnic.

Heidi prychnęła cicho.

– Wiesz, jak absurdalnie brzmi ten argument.

Scorpio również wykrzywił usta w marnej imitacji uśmiechu. Oczywiście, że wiedział, a jednak mimo wszystko, mimo dziesiątek sytuacji, w których przekonał się, iż nie warto pokładać w ludziach zbyt wielkiego zaufania, nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie, by Potterowie chcieli go oszukać. To zwyczajnie nie było w ich stylu.

– Ten auror nie patrzył na ciebie zbyt przyjaźnie – dodała kobieta. Jej usta znalazły się tuż koło jego ucha. – Był pierwszy do przyskrzynienia cię.

– Biorę to pod uwagę, ale James nie zrobi niczego wbrew Albusowi i Lily.

– A skąd pewność, że oni nie postanowią nas wydać?

Scorpio zawahał się przez moment, a potem spojrzał na Adelajdę i uśmiechnął się cierpko.

– Po prostu to wiem.

– Cóż, z tak nielogicznym argumentem trudno jest dyskutować – rzuciła rozbawiona, po czym pokonała dzielącą ich odległość i cytrusowy zapach zagłuszył wszystkie wątpliwości.

* * *

Hogsmeade o tej porze roku było naprawdę pięknym miejscem, zielonym i pełnym kwiatów, które wypełniały okna i przydomowe ogródki. Nawet po zmroku, kiedy okolicę wypełniały światła latarni, całość jeszcze bardziej zyskiwała na uroku.

Jednak dla Scorpiusa to miejsce przywodziło zbyt wiele nieprzyjemnych myśli, żeby potrafił cieszyć się tutejszą atmosferą. Wraz z Joshem i Heidi pojawili się kilkadziesiąt metrów od ostatnich zabudowań i ruszyli w stronę pubu pod Trzema Miotłami. Jeszcze zanim zdążyli się zbliżyć, zobaczyli sylwetki stojące nieopodal wejścia.

Na przedzie stał oczywiście James i mierzył go wzrokiem śledczego, którym ponoć został. Tuż za nim czekała Lily, której spojrzenia nie potrafił do końca rozszyfrować. Z jednej strony dostrzegał w nim cień dawnej sympatii, ale wyraźnie przytłumione było to przez dużą dozę niepokoju, a także zapewne nieufności.

Albus za to w ogóle nie patrzył w ich stronę. Jego wzrok wciąż był utkwiony w jakimś odległym punkcie. I może tak było lepiej. Z nim, bardziej niż z kimkolwiek innym, Ślizgon nie chciał rozmawiać.

– Prowadźcie – powiedział w stronę Jamesa.

Najstarszy Gryfon obrzucił zarówno Scorpiusa, jak i jego towarzyszy czujnym spojrzeniem, a potem skinął nieznacznie głową i razem ruszyli przez wioskę. Już po niespełna trzech minutach stało się jasne, że ich celem jest Wrzeszcząca Chata. Budynek wyglądał zupełnie tak samo cicho i posępnie jak przed laty, więc najwyraźniej nikt nie interesował się jego losem. Wciąż pozostawał smutną pamiątką dawnych wydarzeń.

Z głośnym jękiem drzwi otwarły się, gdy James naparł na nie ze znaczną siłą. Wszyscy wchodzili kolejno do środka, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżkami. Wnętrze budynku nie prezentowało się lepiej niż jego wygląd zewnętrzny. Wszędzie walały się jakieś śmiecie, zniszczone meble, drewniana podłoga i ściany w wielu miejscach były popękane bądź połamane, a wszystko dopełniała gruba warstwa kurzu.

– Paskudne miejsce – mruknął niespodziewanie Josh. – Śmierdzi trupem.

– Tu przed laty Voldemort zamordował ówczesnego dyrektora Hogwartu – wyjaśnił Scorpius. – Zapewne ślady tamtej mrocznej magii można by znaleźć nawet dzisiaj.

– To dlatego nazywają to miejsce Wrzeszczącą Chatą? – zapytała Adelajda, przeciągając palcem po zakurzonej komodzie.

– Nie, raczej dlatego, że ponoć było to najbardziej nawiedzone miejsce w Anglii.

– To kłamstwo – odezwał się niespodziewanie Albus, spoglądając na kobietę. – Jeden z Huncwotów, Lunatyk, był wilkołakiem. Krył się w tym miejscu w czasie swoich przemian. Ludzie słyszeli dochodzące stąd dziwne dźwięki i myśleli, że to jakiś niespokojny duch, a Dumbledore, który był wtedy dyrektorem, nie wyprowadzał ich z tego błędu. Ponoć to on nałożył na chatę zabezpieczenia, żeby nie można się było dostać do niej z zewnątrz, ale te czary wygasły lata temu wraz z jego śmiercią.

– Ciekawa historyjka. Chcesz powiedzieć, że po waszej szkole szwendał się wilkołak? – spytała Heidi.

Albus spochmurniał jeszcze bardziej i przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. A potem wyjął z kieszeni zwiniętą mapę i wypowiedziawszy formułkę, aktywował jej zawartość.

– To nie była jego wina, Dumbledore to rozumiał. Poza tym był niezwykle utalentowanym czarodziejem i bliskim przyjacielem mojego dziadka. – Niespodziewanie Albus kątem oka spojrzał na Scorpiusa. – Zginął w czasie bitwy o Hogwart. Nazywał się Remus Lupin, był ojcem Teda.

Scorpio w żaden sposób nie zareagował na to stwierdzenie, choć wewnętrznie poczuł nutę irytacji, że teraz Gryfonowi zebrało się na takie wynurzenia.

– A kim jest Ted? – zapytała tymczasem Heidi.

– To mój kuzyn – mruknął Scorpius, zanim Albus zdążył odpowiedzieć. – I raczej nie ma żadnego związku ze śmiercią McGonagall.

Gryfon ponownie wlepił spojrzenie w mapę i nie dodał nic więcej. Chwilę później wskazał im ukryte przejście za rozsypującym się regałem w korytarzu.

* * *

– _Immobulus –_ wypowiedział zaklęcie James, na skutek czego długie gałęzie Bijącej Wierzby znieruchomiały.

Wszyscy kolejno wychodzili z wąskiego tunelu koło drzewa i stanęli na błoniach przed szkołą. Nad nimi górowała mroczna sylwetka zamczyska, które opustoszałe na okres wakacji, wyglądało ponuro i odpychająco.

A mimo to kiedy Scorpius zobaczył ten budynek poczuł specyficzny ucisk w żołądku. Tyle wspomnień, tyle związanych z tym miejscem przeżyć. Wszystko to, co na co dzień starał się wyrzucić z pamięci, by nie myśleć, by nie zadręczać się rzeczami, na które nie miał już żadnego wpływu. Teraz w jednej chwili to wracało i już czuł, że będzie bardzo żałować powrotu. A jednak był jej coś winien, po całym rozczarowaniu, jakie McGonagall musiała czuć wobec jego osoby, przynajmniej tyle mógł dla niej zrobić.

Chcąc nie chcąc jego wzrok powędrował w stronę zachodniej wieży, gdzie znajdowała się sowiarnia i gdzie swego czasu popełnił największy życiowy błąd. Nie dał jednak niczego po sobie poznać i podążył wraz z pozostałymi w stronę wejścia do szkoły.

* * *

 _Sześć lat temu… Amsterdam…_

Wielki hangar, po sufit zastawiony kontenerami, o tej porze pozostawał miejscem zupełnie opuszczonym. Był środek nocy, choć w sumie niebo już powoli jaśniało, więc do świtu nie zostało wiele czasu. Scorpius, kiedy tylko znalazł się w Brukseli, wiedział, że nie może tam zostać długo, więc kupił jedynie coś do jedzenia, a potem wsiadł do kolejnego pociągu, tym razem zmierzającego do Amsterdamu.

Zawartość portfela, który zwinął jakiemuś mugolowi, nie starczyła mu na wiele więcej. Niemniej, kiedy zjadł dwie kanapki i przespał się chwilę w czasie podróży, był gotowy do dalszego działania. Amsterdam wydawał się dobrym wyborem. Ogromny port dawał duże możliwości przemieszczenia się dalej, a jedno co wiedział na pewno – nigdzie nie może pozostać zbyt długo.

* * *

Zgodnie z informacjami, jakie znalazł w stróżówce, pracownicy magazynu nie powinni pojawić się tutaj przed godziną dziewiątą, a przynajmniej było tak w dniach poprzednich. Sam stróż spał snem sprawiedliwych i Scorpius zadbał, by przedwcześnie się nie obudził. Dzięki temu miał przynajmniej cztery w porywach do pięciu godzin spokoju. Dlatego zaszył się w najciemniejszym kącie magazynu i dodatkowo rzucił ochronne zaklęcie, które miało ukryć jego obecność, w przypadku gdyby ktokolwiek jednak postanowił się tutaj pojawić.

Usiadł w kącie, odkładając torbę z rzeczami na bok i oparł się ciężko plecami o ścianę. Nie chciał myśleć zbyt wiele. Liczył, że zmęczenie pochłonie go szybko w objęcia odrętwiającego snu. A jednak kiedy tylko zamknął oczy, niemal od razu zobaczył zaskoczoną twarz Krukonki i poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz, gdy przechyliła się za obręb okna.

W jednej chwili Scorpius zerwał się z podłogi, przebiegł kilka metrów, po czym opadł na kolana i zwymiotował wszystko, co zjadł w przeciągu ostatnich godzin. Spazmy trzymały go przez dłuższy moment, a kiedy w końcu odzyskał oddech, nie miał siły podnieść się z ziemi. Z trudem przewrócił się na plecy, czując że boli go niemal każdy mięsień, a wnętrzności skręcają się wciąż niebezpiecznie.

– Na Merlina… – wyszeptał, a potem zasłonił twarz dłonią i zaniósł się płaczem.

Od tamtego feralnego momentu, kiedy wszystko runęło niczym domek z kart wraz z upadkiem Peggy White, ani przez chwilę nie pozwalał, by zapanowała nad nim panika. Działał metodycznie i bez cienia wahania, dbając by wszystkie jego czyny miały sens i były nastawione nie tylko na zmylenie pościgu, ale także na zapewnienie mu maksymalnego bezpieczeństwa. Ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to wejść w konflikt z mugolskim prawem. I bez tego miał wystarczająco kłopotów.

Jednak teraz, kiedy znalazł się sam, i w ciszy tego olbrzymiego magazynu, kiedy przez chwilę pozwolił, by jego myśli popłynęły swobodnie, cała ta panika, przerażenie i wściekłość wzięły górę nad rozsądkiem.

Przez niemal godzinę na zmianę łkał z rozpaczy i tłukł pięściami w podłogę w bezsilnej złości. Jedna chwila, jedno głupie, nierozważne posunięcie przekreśliło wszystko. Lata starań, plany na przyszłość, ambicje… marzenia. Wszystko to nagle znalazło się poza jego zasięgiem i świadomość tego przyprawiała go o ataki histerii.

Miał przed oczami przerażoną twarz matki, wściekłe oblicze ojca i rozczarowane spojrzenie McGonagall. W swej bezdennej głupocie nie mógł zawieść ich bardziej. W jednej chwili zniszczył wszystko. Nie zostało mu już nic. Nie miał przyszłości ani nadziei na naprawienie sytuacji. Bo cóż by go spotkało, gdyby został? Niechybnie skończyłby w Azkabanie. Dla takich jak on Ministerstwo nie miało litości, nawet jeśli to był tylko wypadek. W co oczywiście nikt by nie uwierzył. Przecież to oni sprowadzili White do sowiarni i nikt prócz niego nie wie też, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Wątpił zresztą, by ktokolwiek chciał słuchać Ślizgona, może McGonagall, ale nawet ona nie mogła zaprzeczyć głównemu, najbardziej okrutnemu faktowi. Zabił tę dziewczynę i do końca życia będzie ponosił tego konsekwencje.

* * *

Opuścił magazyn dwie godziny po świcie. Nie zmrużył oka, ale zdołał się pozbierać na tyle, że na jego twarzy nie pozostał nawet ślad wcześniejszego załamania. Wychodząc stamtąd wiedział jedno. To był pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy pozwolił sobie na taką chwilę słabości. Jeśli miał przetrwać, przeszłość i wszystko z nią związane musiał zostawić za sobą.


	18. Chapter 18

Witajcie, moi drodzy.

Szczerze dziękuję, za wszystkie miłe słowa, które tutaj zostawiacie.

Serdeczne podziękowania wędrują również do osób betujących ten tekst: błotniaka stawowego i Glamarye.

Życzę miłej lektury i mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział również przypadnie wam do gustu.

* * *

XVIII

Wielka Sala przedstawiała niezwykle przykry widok. Z uwagi na prowadzone wciąż śledztwo, nie mogła zostać uprzątnięta i dlatego nadal nosiła liczne ślady wcześniejszych zajść. Wszędzie widoczne były ciemne smugi od ognia, na ścianach, podłodze i poprzewracanych krzesłach. Gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec zaschniętą krew, która brunatnymi placami zdobiła posadzkę. Zapewne należała do osób, które ucierpiały w czasie ucieczki. Jednak tym zajmować się będą później. Tymczasem Scorpius ruszył w stronę końca sali, gdzie na podwyższeniu znajdowały się spalone i powywracane krzesła nauczycieli, a także duża, brązowa plama krwi, z pewnością należąca do zamordowanej dyrektorki. Jednak nie to przykuło jego uwagę, lecz czarny napis wypalony na ścianie pomieszczenia.

– Raniąc smoka, nie można go zabić, można go tylko rozjuszyć – odczytała Adelajda. – Trochę niepokojące.

– Widać Rogogony nie chciały, by ktokolwiek inny przypisał sobie ich osiągnięcia – rzucił Josh.

– Osiągnięcia? – żachnęła się Lily. – To bardzo złe określenie na zamordowanie sześciu osób.

– Semantyka – odparł obojętnie mężczyzna, nawet nie spoglądając na Gryfonkę. – Choć z pewnością oni są z siebie dumni. Z tego, co czytałem, ta cała McGonagall korzystała ze swoich wpływów, by schwytać członków tej bandy. Więc dla nich pozbycie się jej jest raczej powodem do radości.

Lily przez chwilę patrzyła na Joshuę nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem. Ostatecznie jednak nie wchodziła w dalszą polemikę. Scorpius doskonale to rozumiał. Zarówno dla niego, jak i Potterów, McGonagall była ważną osobą, wobec której żywili wiele przywiązania i szacunku. Jednak dla Josha był to tylko kolejny przypadek, zagadka do rozwiązania. A wbrew pozorom chłodny umysł, pozbawiony sentymentalnych naleciałości, może się okazać bardzo przydatny.

– Bierzmy się do roboty – odezwał się Scorpio. – Potrzebujemy z sześć punktów, bo sala jest duża.

Heidi i Josh skinęli głowami.

– Ty weź przód, krew i napis z pewnością będą dobre – stwierdziła kobieta. – Ja wezmę te ślady tutaj, a Josh poszuka z tyłu.

Brat Adelajdy bez słowa przeszedł bliżej wejścia.

– Co chcecie zrobić? – zapytał James, kiedy każde z nich wytworzyło dwie świetliste kule, które poleciały w stronę wyznaczonych miejsc.

– To zaklęcie retrospektywy – odparł Scorpio. – Odtwarza wydarzenia w danym miejscu.

– Pierwsze słyszę o czymś takim.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się bardzo nieznacznie.

– Nic dziwnego, sami je wymyśliliśmy.

Scorpius nie potrafił w pełni ukryć cienia złośliwej satysfakcji, kiedy zdumienie odmalowało się na twarzy Pottera.

– _Recenseo_ – zawołała jednocześnie cała trójka, gdy wszystkie świetliste kule znalazły się na miejscu.

Wtedy też zaczęły wydobywać się z nich strumienie światła, które przecinając się, tworzyły jakieś obrazy. Po chwili w całej sali można było dostrzec kolejne widmowe, świetliste sylwetki ludzi i rzeczy. Wszystko to było niczym zatrzymane w czasie, w jednej konkretnej chwili, raczej nie dłużej jak minutę po rozpoczęciu ataku.

Scorpius przeniósł spojrzenie w stronę podium i wtedy ją dostrzegł. Podszedł parę kroków bliżej i zatrzymać się tuż koło zarysu postaci McGonagall. Kobieta leżała na podłodze i z pewnością musiała jeszcze żyć, bo rękę skierowaną miała w stronę rękojeści noża, a jej niedowierzające spojrzenie badało ranę. Ewidentnie nie spodziewała się ataku i teraz próbowała ocenić, jak poważne są jej obrażenia.

Ślizgon przykucnął, by przyjrzeć się lepiej. Nóż był niewielki, bez żadnych charakterystycznych cech. Nie miał rzeźbień ani wyrytych run, więc raczej nie został magicznie wzmocniony. Po prostu cios został zadany niezwykle pewnie i celnie. Przez chwilę jego wzrok zatrzymał się na twarzy dyrektorki i naraz coś silnie ścisnęło go w żołądku. Kobieta postarzała się przez te lata, ale jej wzrok pozostał taki jak dawniej, niemal analityczny. Nie było w nim strachu, jedynie zaskoczenie, a także zaczynała przebijać akceptacja. Ona już wiedziała. Musiała zdać sobie sprawę, że nikt w Hogwarcie nie zdoła na czas wyleczyć tej rany. Zostały jej sekundy, nim ranne serce przestanie pracować i raptem parę minut, nim umysł obumrze z braku przepływu krwi.

Odwrócił wzrok, czując, że nie jest w stanie zachować spokoju. To nie był odpowiedni czas na próżną rozpacz. Ona niczego nie zmieni. Nie przywróci McGonagall do życia. Jedyne co teraz mógł dla niej zrobić, to znaleźć tych, którzy za to odpowiadają i odpłacić im z nawiązką.

Tymczasem przeniósł spojrzenie na dziewczynę stojącą tuż obok dyrektorki. Miała na sobie szaty uczniowskie, a jej nieodebrany dyplom leżał na ziemi. Twarz dziewczyny wykrzywiona była w ostatecznym przerażeniu, więc _Imperius_ musiał przestać działać dosłownie sekundę wcześniej i teraz dopiero docierała do niej świadomość tego, co zaszło.

– Szukajcie tego, kto rzucił klątwę – zarządził. – Musi być gdzieś wśród osób na sali.

– Jak go rozpoznamy? – zapytała Lily.

– Po wyrazie twarzy albo jakimś geście. To jest jedyna osoba, która nie powinna być zaskoczona tym, co się dzieje wokoło, a poza tym dopiero co odwołał _Imperiusa_ i to też mogło zostawić jakiś ślad w fizjonomii. Klątwa wymaga dużego skupienia.

Cała szóstka zaczęła krążyć między sylwetkami uformowanymi przez zaklęcie w poszukiwaniu sprawcy. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, gdyż niektóre postacie, zwłaszcza te znajdujące się w pewnym oddaleniu od magicznych świateł, były nieco rozmyte, czasami niewyraźnie, jakby poruszone. Większość z nich pozostawała zresztą w ruchu, albo uciekali, albo próbowali gasić rozprzestrzeniające się płomienie. Wszystko to nie ułatwiało rozpoznania sprawcy, więc przez długie minuty cała grupa w ciszy i skupieniu przemierzała Wielką Salę.

– Tutaj – odezwał się w końcu Albus. – Myślę, że to może być on.

Scorpius wraz z pozostałymi podszedł do wskazanego mężczyzny. Rzeczywiście w odróżnieniu od innych ludzi, ta postać nie patrzyła ani w stronę drzwi, ani na płomienie. Jej wzrok pozostawał skupiony na podium i leżącej tam McGonagall. Choć twarz miał nieco rozmytą, to dało się na niej dostrzec ślady psychicznego zmęczenia, a dodatkowo trzymaną w ręku różdżkę, miał skierowaną do ziemi, jakby właśnie skończył rzucać zaklęcie, a nie dopiero się do tego przymierzał.

– No to mamy naszego Rogogona – rzucił Josh. – Pytanie tylko, kim on jest.

– To Teodor Grayword – odezwał się niespodziewanie kolejny głos, dobiegający z okolic drzwi.

Scorpius i jego towarzysze niemal równocześnie spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Heidi i Joshua odruchowo unieśli różdżki, ale Ślizgon powstrzymał ich gestem ręki. Nie chciał bez potrzeby doprowadzać do spięć, choć pojawienie się tutaj jednego z nauczycieli Hogwartu, było bardzo niekorzystne. Czy szkoła nie powinna być pusta? A potem zdał sobie sprawę ze swojej pomyłki. Jeden nauczyciel zawsze pozostawał tutaj na wakacje. Ten, który zajmował się istotami żyjącymi na terenie Hogwartu. Przed nimi stała Luna Skamander, nauczycielka Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Z racji później godziny miała na sobie kwiecistą koszulę nocną, na którą zarzuciła włochaty, kremowy szlafrok, a drogę oświetlała sobie różdżką. Najwyraźniej nic sobie nie robiła z zaniepokojonych spojrzeń rodzeństwa, bo jej wzrok skupiony był na świetlistej postaci, na którą wcześniej wszyscy patrzyli.

– To Teodor Grayword – powtórzyła, podchodząc bliżej. – Ojciec Matyldy. A przynajmniej wygląda jak on.

– Sugeruje pani, że to może nie być on – zapytała Lily.

– Znałam Teodora, choć tylko z widzenia – odparła nauczycielka, kiedy stanęła miedzy nimi. – Był szczęśliwym ojcem i mężem. Czemu miałby robić coś takiego?

– Odpowiedni eliksir bez trudu mógł upodobnić napastnika do tego człowieka – stwierdził Josh, wzruszając nieznacznie ramionami. – To częsta praktyka.

Pani Skamander na to oświadczenie jedynie skinęła głową.

– Trzeba sprawdzić ich dom. Nawet jeśli Rogogon się pod niego podszywał, to musiał tam się pojawiać. Z pewnością zostawił jakieś ślady – zawyrokowała Adelajda, a potem zwróciła się w stronę nauczycielki. – Wie pani gdzie on mieszkał?

– Nie, ale wiem, gdzie szukać – stwierdziła kobieta, po czym odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Jej senne spojrzenie tylko przez moment zatrzymało się na Scorpiusie. – Scorpio, pozwól ze mną.

Ślizgon wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z rodzeństwem, a potem ruszył za nauczycielką. Wiedział, że Josh i Heidi nie będą zadowoleni z takiego rozwoju wypadków. Nigdy nie lubili, kiedy grupa się rozdzielała. Z drugiej jednak strony szczerze wątpił, by ta dziwna kobieta stanowiła dla niego realne zagrożenie. Ostateczne bardziej wydawała się zainteresowana śledztwem niż ich obecnością w szkole. A jednak kiedy tylko opuścili Wielką Salę, odezwała się do niego tym samym, nieco sennym, jakby nieobecnym głosem.

– Wróciłeś z powodu śmierci Minerwy, prawda?

Scorpius skinął nieznacznie głową. Nie miał ochoty wdawać się z nią w dyskusję. Potrzebował informacji, nic więcej go nie obchodziło. A przynajmniej powtarzał sobie, że tak jest. Choć kolejne słowa nauczycielki, przyprawiły go o nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

– Byłaby szczęśliwa, że przynajmniej jakieś dobro wynikło z jej śmierci.

– Nie wróciłem na stałe. Chcę tylko dorwać drani, którzy za to odpowiadają. Potem zniknę.

Wbrew temu, co przypuszczał, pani Skamander nie wdawała się z nim w polemikę, jedynie pokiwała głową. Nie znał jej dobrze, miał z nią zaledwie kilka zajęć na początku czwartego roku, ale już wtedy zrozumiał, że była bardzo specyficzną osobą. Najwyraźniej nic się nie zmieniło w tej kwestii.

Przez kilka minut szli w milczeniu i szybko Scorpius pojął, co jest ich celem. Na tę myśl poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Nie dał jednak nic po sobie poznać, nawet kiedy stanęli przed drzwiami do gabinetu dyrektorki. Nauczycielka wypowiedziała jakąś łacińską sentencję, dzięki której mogli wejść do środka. Ślizgon powtarzał w myśli, że to nie miało żadnego znaczenia, że to tylko miejsce, zwykły gabinet, jak każdy inny. A jednak, kiedy tylko przekroczył próg, zalała go fala wspomnień związanych z tym miejscem. Dobrych, przyjemnych wspomnień, chyba najlepszych, jakie wiązał z Hogwartem.

Dopiero teraz, patrząc na duże biurko z przodu, przy którym odbywali wspólne lekcje, komodę, gdzie jak zwykle stała zastawa do herbaty, czy sofę, na której zdarzyło mu się kiedyś spać, w pełni zrozumiał, że to wszystko było przeszłością. Te przedmioty, to miejsce, było tak przytłaczająco puste bez McGonagall. To ona stanowiła o ich wartości.

Naprawdę trudno było uwierzyć, że rzeczywiście nie żyła. Przecież wydawała się jedynym pewnikiem, czymś niezachwianym, nierozerwalnie związanym z Hogwartem. Wydawało się, że bez niej ta szkoła po prostu nie ma prawa dalej istnieć, że nie podniesie się po takim ciosie.

Nieświadomie podszedł do biurka i spojrzał na stojącą tam fotografię Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dobrze pamiętał, jak często McGonagall spoglądała na to zdjęcie, jakby licząc, że tam znajdzie rozwiązanie własnych problemów. Czy w przeszłości, po śmierci tego wielkiego dyrektora, uczniowie też czuli tę pustkę? Taką samą jak on czuł w tej chwili.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko, odrywając wzrok od biurka. Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że towarzysząca mu kobieta gdzieś zniknęła. Wspomnienia wyparowały, zastąpione niepokojem.

– Pani Skamander?

– Tu jestem – odpowiedziała nauczycielka, wchodząc przez drzwi prowadzące do prywatnych kwater dyrektorki. W ręku trzymała jakąś teczkę przewiązaną wstążką. – To akta Matyldy – wyjaśniła. – Powinien się tutaj znajdować jej adres.

Mówiąc to, rozłożyła teczkę na biurku i zaczęła przeglądać jej zawartość. Już po chwili Scorpius otrzymał londyński adres Graywordów.

– Czemu pani nam pomaga? – zapytał trochę wbrew sobie.

Kobieta starannie zamknęła teczkę, a potem jej spojrzenie powędrowało na ścianę gabinetu, a konkretnie w stronę jednego z wiszących tam zdjęć. Scorpius nie raz miał okazję oglądać większość z nich, ale ponieważ były to w większości obce mu twarze, nie interesował się nimi zbytnio. Teraz jednak przyjrzał się lepiej zdjęciu, które przykuło uwagę nauczycielki. Była na nim grupa uczniów z różnych domów, spośród których rozpoznać mógł rodziców Potterów. Z boku stała, dużo młodsza niż ją zapamiętał, Minerwa McGonagall, a wśród uczniów dostrzegł też jasnowłosą dziewczynę, która nie mogła być nikim innym jak Luną Skamander.

– To Gwardia Dumbledore'a. Parę tygodni po pokonaniu Voldemorta – powiedziała, jakby to wystarczyło za całe wytłumaczenie.

I w sumie zrozumiał. Z pewnością nie był jedynym, który wiele zawdzięczał dyrektor Hogwartu. Będąc nauczycielem przez tyle lat, zapisała się w umysłach przynajmniej trzech pokoleń uczniów szkoły. Nie był wyjątkowy pod tym względem, był tylko jednym z wielu. Nawet jeśli przez krótki czas wydawało mu się, że zdołał stać się kimś więcej.

Na jego twarz wypłynął cierpki uśmiech. Jakżeż uwierało go, że niektórzy widzieli w nim ulubieńca dyrektorki, wtedy wydawało się to irytujące, szufladkujące go w miejscu, w którym nie chciał się znaleźć. A teraz… teraz pozostała jedynie świdrująca świadomość, że nawet w tej roli zawalił na całej linii.

– Gryfoni lubią takie heroiczne podejście, co?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego, unosząc lekko brwi.

– Jestem z Ravenclawu i nie jestem typem bohaterki. Ale wtedy sprawiedliwość wymagała działań. I teraz również.

Scorpio nie zdołał ukryć w pełni swojego zaskoczenia. Jego dotychczasowe doświadczenia z Krukonami dalekie były od pozytywnych. Z pewnością była to miła odmiana.

– Dowiem się, kto to zrobił – powiedział, choć miał wrażenie, że stwierdził to bardziej do siebie niż do niej. A może przede wszystkim do tego gabinetu, jakby duch McGonagall zaklęty w tych rzeczach mógł go usłyszeć.

Pani Skamander skinęła głową, a potem sięgnęła po teczkę i schowała ją z powrotem do odpowiedniej szuflady.

Scorpius bez słowa odwrócił się i ruszył do drzwi. Nie chciał przebywać tutaj dłużej, niż to było absolutnie konieczne. Sam powrót do szkoły nieco go przytłaczał, a ten pokój przywodził wszystko, o czym od lat starał się nie pamiętać. Rozdrapywanie tego w żaden sposób mu nie pomoże.

– Jeszcze jedno – zatrzymała go nauczycielka, po czym podeszła do niego i podała mu jakąś książkę. – Myślę, że powinieneś to wziąć.

Ślizgon obrócił w ręku oprawiony w skórę tom, zatytułowany „Starożytne runy w praktycznym zastosowaniu". Nie miał pojęcia, po co miałby wziąć ten podręcznik. Czas jego nauki już dawno minął. A potem dostrzegł małą karteczkę włożoną z tyłu. Otworzył książkę na ostatnich stronach i dostrzegł staranne pismo dyrektorki. Na skrawku pergaminu, który zapewne został tam włożony ku przypomnieniu, widniał tylko krótki napis „dla Scorpiusa".

Naraz przypomniał sobie jedną z ich ostatnich rozmów, kiedy poruszali kwestie nadrobienia zaległości w Runach. Ta karteczka sugerowała, że McGonagall odłożyła ten tom specjalnie dla niego. Ale po co miałaby go trzymać w swoim gabinecie przez te wszystkie lata?

– Zawsze twierdziła, że da ci ją, kiedy już wreszcie wrócisz – odpowiedziała nauczycielka na niezadane pytanie.

Scorpius czuł, że nie może zaufać własnemu głosowi, więc jedynie niedowierzająco pokręcił głową. Nigdy nie posądziłby dyrektorki o podobny sentymentalizm. Ciekawe, czy byłaby zadowolona, gdyby wiedziała, do czego zdarzało mu się używać run. Raczej nie o takim zastosowaniu myślała, wybierając ten podręcznik.

Może nie powinien tego robić, ale ostatecznie skinął głową i schował książkę do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki.

– Dziękuję – wymamrotał przez zaciśnięte zęby i szybko wyszedł z gabinetu odprowadzany dziwnym spojrzeniem pani Skamander.

* * *

– Mam adres, wynośmy się stąd – rzucił, kiedy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali.

Tu atmosfera z pewnością bardzo musiała zgęstnieć, patrząc po zaciętych minach tak Josha i Heidi, jak i Potterów. Jeśli o czymś rozmawiali w czasie jego nieobecności, to raczej nie należało to, do miłych tematów. Nie miał jednak teraz ani czasu, ani ochoty zgłębiać tej kwestii. Wypyta Adelajdę później, kiedy będzie ku temu sposobność.

– Gdzie teraz? – zapytał James, z góry ucinając wszelkie spekulacje na temat tego czy zamierzają dalej im towarzyszyć.

Scorpius chciał czym prędzej opuścić Hogwart, a wchodzenie w polemikę z Potterami raczej niczego by nie przyśpieszyło. Zwłaszcza znając ich cholerny upór.

– Prebend Gardens dwadzieścia pięć, Londyn – rzucił w stronę aurora. – Przenieśmy się na King's Cross, dalej pojedziemy metrem.

– Chcesz tak po prostu pojawić się na dworcu, a co jeśli ktoś cię rozpozna?

– Nie rozpozna – stwierdził, po czym spojrzał w stronę Josha.

Ten jedynie skinął głową i wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza niewielką fiolkę z jakimś żółtawym eliksirem, którą podał Scorpiusowi. Ten odkorkował ją i wypił bez cienia wahania.

Niemal natychmiast rysy jego twarzy zaczęły się zmieniać, postarzając go o dobre dziesięć, może nawet piętnaście lat. Dodatkowo krótkie, niemal białe włosy, ściemniały i zyskały nieco na długości.

– Eliksir wielosokowy?

– Coś w tym stylu. Nie traćmy czasu, musimy wyjść poza szkołę, by móc się teleportować – skwitował, po czym wszyscy ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, zostawiając posępną, ciemną Salę za sobą.

* * *

Prebend Gardens było jedną z tysięcy uliczek w Londynie, którą wypełniały rzędy charakterystycznych, jednorodzinnych domków. Każdy otoczony niskim, drewnianym płotem bądź równo przystrzyżonymi krzakami, z małym wypielęgnowanym trawniczkiem z przodu i niewielkim ogródkiem z tyłu. Ceglane domy ze spadzistymi dachami z rudej dachówki podobne były jeden do drugiego, przez co łatwo było zagubić się wśród wielu okolicznych, niemal identycznych zakątków.

Mimo to nie zajęło im wiele czasu, by odnaleźć ten z numerem dwadzieścia pięć przyczepionym do frontowej ściany, choć ponadto nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Było już blisko północy, więc, jak wszystkie inne, miał zgaszone światła. Pytanie, czy domownicy rzeczywiście spali. Scorpius jakoś szczerze w to wątpił.

– _Alohomora –_ mruknął, podchodząc do drzwi, te jednak nie ustąpiły. – _Aberto –_ poprawił się, ale i to nie pomogło. Jednocześnie usłyszał za sobą ciche prychnięcie Adelajdy. Jak zwykle była bardzo pomocna.

– Może ty chcesz spróbować? – warknął.

– Korzenie zapuszczam – odparła kobieta, wywracając oczami.

Scorpius wolał tego nie komentować, dobrze wiedział, ze Heidi dopiero się rozkręca. Zamiast tego sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął scyzoryk. Kilkoma wprawnymi ruchami wyskrobał na framudze parę symboli, a potem puknął w nie różdżką.

– _Confridictio_ – wyszeptał, na skutek czego znaki zalśniły zielonkawym blaskiem, a potem dało się usłyszeć cichy trzask i drzwi ustąpiły.

James Potter wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, czy komentować to włamanie. W końcu był aurorem, powinien strzec prawa, a nie je łamać. Ostatecznie jednak tylko ciężko westchnął i wszedł do środka jako pierwszy po Scorpiusie.

– Co tu się wydarzyło? – zapytała Lily, kiedy zobaczyli panujący w środku bałagan.

– Zapewne aurorzy zdążyli już przetrząsnąć cały dom. Musieli sprawdzać rodzinę Matyldy – wyjaśnił James.

– Wiesz coś więcej? – Scorpius spojrzał na Gryfona pytająco.

– Nie posiadam bezpośredniego dostępu do akt tej sprawy. Mam za mały staż. Musiałbym zapytać ojca, a z oczywistych przyczyn wolałem tego nie robić. Dowiedziałem się tylko, że rodzina Matyldy nie została dotychczas odnaleziona. Trudno powiedzieć, czy oni sami należeli do sekty Rogogonów czy ktoś się pod nich podszył.

– Nie wyglądają na spiskowców – rzucił Josh, przyglądając się rodzinnej fotografii wiszącej na ścianie. – Choć to nie jest akurat dobra wiadomość dla dziewczyny.

– Wolałbyś, żeby nimi byli?

– Wtedy przynajmniej byłaby szansa, że jeszcze żyją.

Lily zachłysnęła się powietrzem.

– Myślisz, że oni…

– Do wykonania Eliksiru Wielosokowego wystarczy włos lub paznokieć, nigdzie nie jest powiedziane, że dawca musi żyć.

– Bez względu na to, musimy ich znaleźć. Mogą być kluczem do odnalezienia tych którzy pociągają za sznurki – zakończył Scorpius. – Pewnie po aurorach nic tutaj nie znajdziemy, ale warto sprawdzić.

Bez dalszego zwlekania wszyscy zaczęli wędrować po mrocznym domu. Ogólnie panujący tutaj bałagan z pewnością nie ułatwiał poszukiwań, ale i bez tego zaledwie po kilku minutach zrozumieli, że tracą tylko czas.

– To powinno wystarczyć – stwierdziła Heidi, rzucając na stół parę drobnych przedmiotów.

Były tam złoty pierścionek, widelczyk do ciasta z wyrytymi inicjałami, a także jakaś ozdobna apaszka i zużyte pióro.

– Po co te rzeczy?

Gryfoni podeszli bliżej, przyglądając się kobiecie. Ta uśmiechnęła się nieco szyderczo, a potem wyciągnęła kawałek pergaminu.

– Teraz, moi mili, pokażę wam nieco prawdziwej magii.

Rozłożyła kartkę płasko na stole i przesunęła na nią przedmioty, potem puknęła w każdy z nich różdżką i wyszeptała jakieś zaklęcie, na skutek którego rzeczy po prostu spłaszczyły się i dosłownie wtopiły w pergamin. Następnie kobieta wzięła go w dłonie i robiąc wprawne zagięcia, po chwili uformowała z niego żurawia. Ten w sekundę ożył i zaczął się wiercić w jej dłoni. Adelajda podniosła go na wysokość wzroku i uśmiechając się nieznacznie, dmuchnęła delikatnie.

W jednej chwili z pojedynczego żurawia wyleciały dziesiątki identycznych i niczym iluzoryczne twory rozpłynęły się w niebycie, przenikając przez meble i ściany.

– To jakiś rodzaj zaklęcia śledzącego? – zapytał Albus, odzywając się po raz pierwszy, od kiedy weszli do domu.

– Widać, że przynajmniej ktoś odrobił pracę domową. To iluzja mnoga, wyszukująca osoby o wzorcu energetycznym zawartym we wtłoczonych przedmiotach. Ma zasięg około osiemdziesięciu mil, więc jeśli w tym promieniu znajdują się państwo Grayword, to pierwsza się o tym dowiem.

Scorpio pokręcił nieznacznie głową. Adelajda uwielbiała się popisywać, choć zazwyczaj tylko on i Josh byli obserwatorami jej popisów. Dla Ślizgona nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, bo już zdążył przywyknąć do świadomości jak zdolną czarownicą była Heidi. Nie miał cienia wątpliwości, że byłaby prymuską, gdyby kiedykolwiek trafiła do Hogwartu.

Szybko odrzucił tę myśl, zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo była absurdalna, po czym skinął na towarzyszy. Nie mieli już nic więcej tutaj do roboty.

– Zaczekaj, Scorpio – odezwała się Lily, chwytając go za rękę. Najwyraźniej domyśliła się, że zamierzają odejść. – Porozmawiajmy.

– Nie mamy o czym – mruknął, wyrywając się z jej uścisku i nim dziewczyna zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, powietrze wokół niego zafalowało i zniknął.

* * *

Było po drugiej w nocy, kiedy w końcu miał możliwość położyć się do łóżka, ale mimo wyczerpania sen nie nadchodził. W głowie wciąż kłębiły mu się różnorakie myśli, tak powiązane z wizytą w Hogwarcie, jak i późniejszą dyskusją z towarzyszami. Przez blisko godzinę siedzieli w pobliskiej całodobowej knajpie i jedząc bardzo późną kolację, rozważali dalsze posunięcia. Mogli czekać na sygnał z zaklęcia śledzącego, ale także musieli mieć plan na wypadek, gdyby przez najbliższe dni nie dostali żadnej wiadomości zwrotnej. Postanowili następnego dnia poszwendać się nieco po Londynie i spróbować na własną rękę znaleźć kontakt z Rogogonami. Ostatecznie trójka potężnych, wyjętych spod prawa magów mogłaby okazać się interesującym kąskiem dla tego typu organizacji.

Dyskutowali również, dość zawzięcie, na temat Potterów. Josh trwał na stanowisku, że są zagrożeniem i utrzymywanie z nimi kontaktów sprowadzi na nich kłopoty. Co więcej, uważał, że najlogiczniejszym rozwiązaniem byłoby wymazanie im pamięci, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy nie byli im więcej potrzebni. Po prawdzie Scorpius nie miał zbyt wielu kontrargumentów, bo jego wewnętrzna zapobiegliwość również podpowiadała mu to samo. A jednak czuł nieco irracjonalny opór przed zrobieniem tego, nawet jeśli dla wszystkich byłoby lepiej, gdyby zapomnieli o tym spotkaniu.

Ostatecznie postanowił zaryzykować i wstrzymać się z definitywnymi rozwiązaniami. Na wypadek gdyby ich własne śledztwo nie przyniosło rezultatu, to kontakty z Hogwartem i Biurem Aurorów mogą się okazać cenne. Ten argument z trudem, ale jednak zdołał przekonać Josha, by zostawił Potterów w spokoju, przynajmniej na razie.

To właśnie oni prześladowali Scorpiusa, kiedy leżał w ciszy hotelowej sypialni. Spokój tego miejsca zakłócał szum samochodów przejeżdżających sporadycznie po pobliskiej ulicy, a także cichy oddech Heidi śpiącej obok. Jednak Scorpio pogrążony we własnych myślach w ogóle ich nie słyszał. Dobrze wiedział, że nie powinien w ogóle o tym myśleć. Potterowie byli częścią przeszłości, którą zostawił za sobą, czymś co przestało go dotyczyć, a jednocześnie boleśnie przypominali o wszystkim, co utracił. W chwilach takich jak ta, poważnie żałował, iż zdecydował się wrócić. Pchany głupią, sentymentalną potrzebą wypełnienia ostatniego obowiązku względem dawnej nauczycielki, narażał siebie i swoich towarzyszy na poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Dla takich jak oni nie było miejsca w tutejszej czarodziejskiej społeczności, ani na chwilę nie powinien o tym zapominać.

A jednak widząc Potterów, ich przejęte spojrzenia, zwłaszcza Lily, nie potrafił być do końca obojętny, jakkolwiek bardzo by się nie starał. Im dłużej o tym myślał, tym silniej zdawał sobie sprawę, że im również jest coś winny – wyjaśnienia. Przynajmniej tyle mógł dla nich zrobić.

Spojrzawszy przelotnie na śpiącą obok kobietę, wstał z łóżka, ubrał się i chwycił ze stołu małą, zieloną fiolkę, zawieszoną na łańcuszku, który przewiesił przez szyję. Ten wspomagany eliksirem wisiorek, gwarantował, że żadna jego magiczna działalność nie zostanie namierzona. Było to coś, z czym nie rozstawał się od przeszło czterech lat, a co stanowczo ułatwiało im życie. Drobny i bardzo niepozorny przejaw geniuszu Josha.

* * *

Nie było trudno ich odnaleźć, choć biorąc pod uwagę, że teraz Scorpius nie krył się za eliksirem wielosokowym, musiał trzykrotnie wzmóc czujność. Na szczęście nawet bez tego szybko zdobył informacje, gdzie mieszka obecnie Albus Potter. Co prawda, nigdy nie odważyłby się pojawić na ulicy Pokątnej, ale jej ponura bliźniaczka, ciesząca się zła sławą ulica Mrocznego Nokturnu, była idealnym źródłem wiedzy. Nie musiał nawet posuwać się do używania magii, wystarczyło zapłacić komu trzeba, by jeszcze przed świtem znaleźć właściwy adres.

A teraz siedział na krześle w małym pokoiku i obserwował śpiącą Lily. Zdał sobie sprawę, jak wielkim stał się paranoikiem przez ostatnie lata. Każde miejsce, w którym się zatrzymywał, zawsze obłożone było przynajmniej kilkoma ochronnymi zaklęciami, tak by nikt nie mógł się przedostać do środka bez jego wiedzy. Tymczasem tutaj nie było niczego. Mieszkanie Albusa nie zostało nawet ukryte przed wzrokiem mugoli. To jeszcze bardziej uzmysłowiło mu, w jak różnych światach obecnie żyli. Oni zwyczajnie nie musieli się chronić, nie mieli przed kim.

Wykorzystując wolną chwilę, rozejrzał się po pokoju, który musiał być chyba pokojem gościnnym, bo nie zawierał praktycznie żadnych rzeczy wyglądających na własność Lily. Nawet piżama, w której spała, z pewnością należała do Albusa. Uśmiechnął się przelotnie, zdając sobie sprawę, że przybył tu, by porozmawiać z Gryfonem, tymczasem teraz w ciszy obserwował jego śpiącą siostrę. W innych okolicznościach można by oskarżyć go o nader perwersyjne zamiary.

Uśmiech jednak szybko spełzł mu z twarzy, kiedy dziewczyna przekręciła się w łóżku i otworzyła oczy, wlepiając w niego zaspane spojrzenie. Przez krótką chwilę jego obecność jakby nie docierała do jej świadomości, a potem nagle zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej.

– Scorpio?! – zapytała przez ściśnięte gardło.

– Chciałaś pogadać – rzucił, jednocześnie wstając z krzesła.

Lily przez dłuższy moment patrzyła się na niego, jakby nie wierząc, że rzeczywiście go widzi. W końcu jednak jej twarz stężała i odrzuciwszy kołdrę, stanęła bosymi nogami na podłodze. W trzech krokach pokonała dzielącą ich odległość i zatrzymała się tuż przed nim, mierząc go dziwnym spojrzeniem. Nie było w nim złości, a mimo to Scorpius był przekonany, że za moment dostanie w pysk. Z pewnością sobie na to zasłużył. Kiedy jednak Lily uniosła dłonie, nie zamachnęła się do ciosu, zamiast tego ujęła jego twarz i wpatrywała się w nią badawczo, sprawdzając, czy to rzeczywiście on.

– Sześć lat – wyszeptała z wahaniem. – Przez sześć lat, każdego dnia obawiałam się, że usłyszę o twojej śmierci.

Nie uderzyła go, ale te słowa zabolały bardziej niż najsilniejszy nawet cios.

Co miał jej odpowiedzieć? Czy nie powinna bardziej wierzyć w jego umiejętności? Wcale nie tak łatwo jest go zabić, przekonał się o tym wielokrotnie. Jednak ona nie mogła o tym wiedzieć. Dla niej wciąż był pyskatym uczniem Slytherinu, który łatwo pakował się w tarapaty. W sumie sporo prawdy byłoby w stwierdzeniu, że tamten Scorpio rzeczywiście nie żyje. Osobiście pogrzebał go sześć lat temu. Nie był jednak aż tak okrutny, żeby jej o tym mówić. Nie teraz, kiedy patrzyła na niego w taki sposób, z taką nadzieją.

Ostatecznie więc odwrócił wzrok i delikatnie chwycił jej nadgarstki, by oderwać dłonie dziewczyny od swojej twarzy. Jej dotyk palił go do kości.

– Przepraszam, nie miałem wyboru.

Lily zmarszczyła brwi w nagłym przypływie gniewu.

– Oczywiście, że miałeś. Uciekając, tylko utwierdziłeś wszystkich w przekonaniu, że jesteś winny.

Zaśmiał się sztucznie, odsuwając się krok do tyłu, tak by móc wesprzeć się na stojącym pod ścianą biurku. Ręce skrzyżował na piersi, powtarzając sobie, że to gest wyrażający pewność siebie, a nie wyraz defensywnej postawy.

– Chyba czegoś nie rozumiesz, Lily – stwierdził, wykrzywiając usta w nieprzyjemnym uśmiechu. – Ja jestem winny.

– Przecież to był wypadek. Aurorzy ustalili, że tamta dziewczyna została trafiona zaklęciem wystrzelonym z jej własnej różdżki. Zaklęciem, które sama rzuciła. Nie powinieneś…

– Byłem tam. To z mojego powodu została zwabiona do wieży i za sprawą mojej magii straciła życie. Nawet jeśli nie było to moją intencją, wina niezaprzeczalnie leży po mojej stronie. Niewiele więcej ma znaczenie.

– Ależ oczywiście, że ma znaczenie! – krzyknęła Lily, ponownie zmniejszając dzielący ich dystans.

Scorpius musiał przyznać, że wyrosła na prawdziwą Gryfonkę. Niemal zupełnie zniknęła przestraszona dziewczynka, którą pamiętał z Hogwartu. Przed nim stała młoda, odważna kobieta, która nie bała się mówić otwarcie, co myśli.

– Od dawna nie jesteś już poszukiwany jako oskarżony o morderstwo – kontynuowała. – Teraz szukają cię jako osoby zaginionej.

– Wiem.

To jedno słowo zbiło ją nieco z tropu.

– Wiesz o tym?

Prychnął, mierząc ją krytycznym spojrzeniem.

– Od dawna. W sumie od dnia, gdy w jednej z niemieckich gazet, wśród ogłoszeń znalazłem informację o tym.

Lily przez chwilę milczała, jakby przyswajając tę wiedzę.

– To dlaczego nie wróciłeś? – zapytała w końcu, a w jej głosie wyraźnie dało się usłyszeć potężny wyrzut.

Miał już stanowczo dość tego jak na niego patrzyła i jak blisko niego stała, w swej gryfońskiej doskonałości. Taka szczera, uczciwa i pełna przekonania w słuszność swoich sądów.

Czując narastającą irytację, przeczesał włosy dłonią i odsunął się od biurka. Podszedł do okna i przez dwie sekundy lustrował wzrokiem pustą ulicę, wiedziony zdobytymi nawykami.

– Z tego samego powodu, z jakiego uciekłem. Bo nie wierzyłem w waszą sprawiedliwość. Chyba zapomniałaś o najistotniejszej kwestii w całej tej sprawie. Ja nie jestem Gryfonem. Może gdybym nim był, to miałbym szansę na uczciwy proces i późniejsze uniewinnienie. Ale bądźmy szczerzy. Zanim ktokolwiek zbadałby całą sprawę, zanim bym miał szansę chociaż cokolwiek wytłumaczyć. Skończyłbym na dnie Azkabanu. Ile czasu zajęło aurorom wycofanie aktu oskarżenia? Kiedy z mordercy stałem się zaginionym? Osiem miesięcy, Lily. Osiem pierdolonych miesięcy, które przesiedziałbym w więzieniu. Ile zostałoby z czternastoletniego chłopaka po takim czasie?!

Dopiero gdy wziął oddech, zdał sobie sprawę, że uniósł głos, choć obiecywał sobie że zachowa spokój.

Liczył na jakiś efekt, może dziewczyna się cofnie albo przynajmniej przestraszy. Tymczasem ona wciąż stała w miejscu i nadal patrzyła na niego badawczo.

– Miałem dość tego bagna – rzucił cierpko, kiedy zapanował nad emocjami. W ogóle nie powinien pozwolić im wypłynąć. One, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, były jego słabością. – Dość szamotania się z siłami, na które nie mam wpływu. Skoro nie mogłem zmienić tego, jak postrzegło mnie otoczenie, postanowiłem zmienić otoczenie.

– Jesteś niesprawiedliwy. Nie wszyscy uważali cię za drania.

– To też bez znaczenia. Wy również byliście tylko dziećmi, których nikt nie zamierzał słuchać.

– McGonagall by posłuchali.

– McGonagall nie żyje i już nigdy nie dowiemy się, czy uważałaby za słuszne wstawić się za mną.

– Byłoby jej przykro, gdyby usłyszała te słowa.

Osoba dyrektorki była ostatnią, o której chciał teraz rozmawiać. Wizyta w jej gabinecie wystarczająco wyszczerbiła mur, jaki wybudował wokół tego aspektu swojej przeszłości.

– Chciałaś znać powody. Oto one. Możesz je zaakceptować lub nie, decyzja należy do ciebie.

Powinien teraz wrócić do hotelu. Przedłużanie tej rozmowy nikogo nie uszczęśliwi.

– Nigdy! – warknęła niespodziewanie Lily, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Nigdy w to nie uwierzę! Zbyt dobrze pamiętam, jak bardzo się wtedy starałeś. Jaki byłeś szczęśliwy, z nami, z McGonagall. Jeśli uważasz, że wtedy tkwiłeś w bagnie, to gdzie jesteś teraz?! Naprawdę próbujesz mnie przekonać, że teraz jesteś szczęśliwszy?

Scorpius już miał na końcu języka odpowiednią ripostę, która skutecznie zamknęłaby usta dziewczynie, kiedy tuż za drzwiami usłyszał czyjeś kroki.

– Wszystko w porządku, Lily? Wydawało mi się, że z kimś roz… – Albus otworzył drzwi, a głos ugrzązł mu w gardle, kiedy zobaczył stojącego przy oknie Scorpiusa.

Ślizgon zdał sobie sprawę, że minęła dopiero pierwsza runda. Widząc wzrok Gryfona, nie miał cienia wątpliwości, że kolejna będzie dużo trudniejsza.

* * *

 _Sześć lat temu… Londyn…_

Harry Potter siedział w pustym salonie swojego domu i z niewielkim zainteresowaniem przeglądał poranne wydanie Proroka. Przez ostatnie lata ten szmatławiec nieco poprawił swoją jakość, jednak wciąż zbyt wiele plotek i niedomówień ukazywało się na jego łamach, by nazwać go w pełni rzetelną gazetą.

Nie mniej jedząc śniadanie i popijając czarną kawę, nie miał nic lepszego dla zabicia czasu, zwłaszcza, że Ginny wyszła już do pracy i w domu panowała nieznośna wręcz cisza. W dni takie jak ten, kiedy obowiązki nie zrywały go bladym świtem na nogi, naprawdę żałował, że wszystkie ich dzieci pojechały już do Hogwartu. Jeszcze dobrze pamiętał, jak wibrujący w uszach śmiech Lily potrafił zburzyć każdą ciszę.

Nagle jednak ten spokojny poranek został zakłócony dźwiękiem dzwonka u drzwi. Spodziewając się listonosza lub jakiegoś domokrążcy, bez wahania wstał od stołu i poszedł otworzyć. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy na progu swego domu zobaczył ostatnią osobę, którą spodziewałby się tutaj ujrzeć. Tuż przed nim stał Draco Malfoy.

– Potter – odezwał się Ślizgon, przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.

W jednej chwili Harry powrócił myślami do dramatycznego listu, jaki przeszło tydzień temu otrzymał od Jamesa. Opisywał on tragiczne w skutkach wydarzenia w Hogwarcie, a także to, jak ciężko przeżyło je jego młodsze rodzeństwo.

Oczywiście Harry pytał kilkakrotnie swoich kolegów po fachu o przebieg ich śledztwa, ale sam postanowił się do niego nie mieszać, właśnie z uwagi na osobę ojca Scorpiusa. Założył, najwyraźniej niezgodnie z prawdą, że ten nie będzie sobie życzył, by Potter mieszał się w sprawę jego rodziny. Jednak jego obecność tutaj świadczyła o czymś zgoła innym.

Przez chwilę milczał, uważnie przyglądając się mężczyźnie stojącemu na zewnątrz. Od zakończenia szkoły widział go zaledwie kilka razy, przy czym ostatni miał miejsce w czasie świąt Wielkiejnocy. Jednak w porównaniu do tamtego dnia dziś Draco przypominał wrak człowieka. Z podkrążonymi oczami i kilkudniowym zarostem wyglądał na kogoś, kto dawno porządnie nie spał. Ciemny garnitur wisiał na nim niczym ubranie po starszym bracie, a wyraz twarzy, choć zacięty, mimo wszystko świadczył o rosnącej desperacji.

A jednak Harry nie był zdziwiony. Zapewne on wyglądałby tak samo, gdyby przez tyle dni nie miał żadnych wieści na temat któregoś ze swoich dzieci. Dlatego jedynie skinął głową i otworzył szerzej drzwi, wpuszczając Ślizgona do środka.

– Napijesz się czegoś? Kawy, herbaty, a może czegoś mocniejszego? – zapytał, kiedy weszli do salonu, a potem pokręcił głową i nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, wyciągnął z barku butelkę Ognistej Whisky, po czym rozlał ją do dwóch szklanek.

Malfoy usiadł przy stole i bez wahania przyjął oferowanego drinka.

– Dzięki – mruknął i jednym haustem wypił zawartość szklanki.

– Nie prowadzę sprawy Scorpiusa – stwierdził Harry, siadając po przeciwnej stronie.

– Wiem. Ale jak się domyślasz wśród moich znajomych nie ma zbyt wielu aurorów – wypowiadając te słowa, Ślizgon nie patrzył na niego, ale gdzieś w bok, jakby formułowanie tych zdań przychodziło mu z trudem. Najwyraźniej dla syna gotowy był przełknąć zarówno dumę, jak i wszystkie uprzedzenia. – Ja wyczerpałem swoje możliwości. Nie mam już wpływów, dzięki którym mógłbym coś zdziałać, a ci nieliczni, którzy wciąż utrzymują ze mną kontakt, raczej również ich nie mają. Dlatego przychodzę do ciebie. Jeśli ty zaangażowałbyś się w tę sprawę, to przynajmniej nie potraktowaliby jej całkiem nierzetelnie. Wiem, że masz pełne prawo odesłać mnie precz, dlatego nie proszę cię o to z uwagi na mnie, ale na mojego syna. To jeszcze dziecko, które wpakowało się w straszne kłopoty i teraz…

– Zrobię co w mojej mocy – przerwał mu Harry, nawet przez moment nie zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

Po raz pierwszy Malfoy spojrzał bezpośrednio na niego, a zdumienie mieszało się na jego twarzy z ulgą. Ostatecznie po prostu skinął głową.

– Będę twoim dłużnikiem.

Harry również odpowiedział gestem głowy, po czym powtórnie napełnił ich szklanki. Draco wyglądał na kogoś, kto stanowczo potrzebuje nieco znieczulenia.


	19. Chapter 19

Witajcie kochani w kolejnym rozdziale.

Serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, tak pozytywne, jak i negatywne (postaram się nie wyprodukować ze Scorpiusa Mary Sue ;) ). Motywują mnie do pracy, by to opowiadanie było jeszcze lepsze i ciekawsze.

Gorące podziękowania wędrują także do moich wspaniałych bet: błotniaka stawowego i Glamarye.

Ostrzeżenie: poniższy rozdział zawiera nieco drastycznych scen przemocy.

* * *

XIX

– Scorpius – to nie było pytanie, raczej stwierdzenie oczywistego faktu.

Albus wszedł do pokoju, zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi, i podszedł na tyle blisko, że zrównał się z siostrą. Nadal był niższy od Scorpiusa, a do tego fakt, że Ślizgon miał na sobie skórzaną kurtkę, a on tylko piżamę, jeszcze potęgował wrażenie, że jest mniejszy i słabszy. Paradoksalnie jednak to właśnie Scorpio miał uczucie, że został osaczony. Przed nim stała dwójka rodzeństwa, których, co by tu ukrywać, nie był w stanie skrzywdzić, choć oni mogli z łatwością zaszkodzić jemu, nawet jeśli nie było to ich intencją.

– Nie sądziłem, że postanowisz tutaj przyjść – rzucił Albus, kiedy cisza się przedłużała.

– Właśnie wychodzę.

Gryfon zmierzył go takim spojrzeniem, jakby mentalnie dostał w twarz.

– Nie z twojego powodu – dodał Scorpio. – Po prostu powiedziałem już wszystko, co było do powiedzenia.

– Jasne, bo uwierzę, że mam takie świetne wyczucie chwili. Przyznaj lepiej, że po prostu nie chcesz ze mną gadać. Nawet z Jamesem zamieniłeś więcej słów niż ze mną.

Jak on nie cierpiał domyślności Albusa. Pewnie, że nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, bo niby o czym? O tym, jak bardzo Gryfon się co do niego pomylił, jak niepotrzebnie wierzył, że mogą być przyjaciółmi ponad wszelkimi podziałami. O tym, jak Scorpius przekonał się, iż jest w stanie wszystko definitywnie zawalić. Stanowczo żadną z tych myśli nie chciał się dzielić z nikim, ani z nimi, ani nawet ze sobą samym. Wszystkie te dziecięce, naiwne założenia pogrzebał lata temu.

– Myślę, że po prostu nie mamy o czym – odparł, a potem jego twarz wykrzywił złośliwy uśmiech. – Przecież widzę, jak mój powrót działa ci na nerwy. Więc może zrób nam obu uprzejmość i po prostu odpuść.

Z satysfakcją zauważył, jak Albus zaciska pięści. Z pewnością trafił w samo sedno. Widocznie Potter dalej był tym naiwnym, sentymentalnym głupkiem, który brał wszystko do siebie. Odda mu przysługę, jeśli raz na zawsze zniechęci go do interesowania się losem Scorpiusa.

– A ty odpuściłeś? – padło nieoczekiwane pytanie.

Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami.

– Dawno temu.

– To w takim razie co tutaj robisz?

Scorpio miał wrażenie, że Albus próbuje mu wzrokiem wywiercić dziurę w czole. Najwyraźniej oczekiwał jakiejś odpowiedzi od Ślizgona, bo nie powiedział niczego więcej. Stał i czekał, a cisza aż świdrowała w uszach.

Przez jedną irracjonalną chwilę Scorpius miał ochotę po prostu teleportować się z powrotem do hotelu, choć wiedział, że byłby to przejaw ostatecznego tchórzostwa. Zaskakujące, przez ostatnie lata wielokrotnie stawał przeciwko różnego rodzaju niebezpieczeństwom i nigdy się nie wycofywał. Tymczasem ta dwójka przyprawiała go o dreszcze, zapewne dlatego, że tak namacalnie powiązani byli z tym, co stanowiło jego słabość. I właśnie to powodowało, że myślał o ucieczce.

– Im dłużej tu jestem, tym bardziej się nad tym zastanawiam – mruknął, odwracając wzrok. Czuł się mentalnie pokonany i choć jego słowa miały oznaczać coś innego, to ich ton tylko potwierdził jego porażkę. Był tutaj, bo wciąż pozostawał sentymentalnym, głupim dzieciakiem.

– To może zastanowisz się nad tym przy śniadaniu – zaproponował niespodziewanie Potter, a jego wyraz twarz wyraźnie złagodniał. Co gorsza drań w ogóle nie czekał na odpowiedź, a jedynie spojrzał przelotnie na siostrę i wyszedł z pokoju.

A to niby Ślizgoni są mistrzami manipulacji. Scorpius tylko pokręcił głową, a kiedy spojrzał na Lily i zobaczył jej promienny uśmiech, wiedział, że dalszy opór jest bezcelowy. Mógł, powinien wręcz, odwrócić się na pięcie i wrócić do swoich towarzyszy. Podskórnie czuł, że przedłużanie tego idiotycznego pojednania przysporzy wszystkim tylko bólu i rozczarowania, ale jakaś jego część wyraźnie się na to nie godziła i ciągnęła go z całych sił w stronę Gryfonów. Na przekór wszelkiej logice i zdrowemu rozsądkowi.

Ostatecznie więc pozwolił poprowadzić się do niewielkiego salonu Albusa, gdzie w aneksie kuchennym łyżki i noże samoczynnie szykowały tosty i naleśniki. Tymczasem Potter stał do nich tyłem i wsypywał czubate łyżki kawy do trzech kubków.

Scorpius zdjął kurtkę i rzucił ją na sofę, a sam usiadł przy stole stojącym w pół drogi miedzy częścią kuchenną a wypoczynkową saloniku. Lily zniknęła na chwilę w łazience i wróciła ze spiętymi włosami oraz w jasnoszarym szlafroku zarzuconym na piżamę. Dziewczyna usiadła naprzeciwko niego i przez dłuższy moment wpatrywała się w niego czujnie, choć była to czujność powodowana zainteresowaniem, a nie tak jak wcześniej niepokojem.

W salonie panowała cisza, zakłócana tylko przez szczęk naczyń i bulgotanie wody w czajniku, ale po prawdzie Scorpiusowi ona nie przeszkadzała. Co więcej, nie wiedział nawet, czym miałby ją przerwać. Zdania w stylu „dobrze wyglądacie" wydawały się co najmniej nie na miejscu. Wolał milczeć niż bredzić o pogodzie.

– Gdzie byłeś? – zapytała w końcu Lily.

– W wielu miejscach. Nigdzie nie siedziałem dłużej niż kilka miesięcy.

– To musiałeś zwiedzić spory kawałek Europy.

– Można tak powiedzieć – mruknął, a widząc wyczekujące spojrzenie Gryfonki, wywrócił oczami i dodał – Holandia, Niemcy, Węgry, Rumunia, Finlandia i Norwegia, a ostatnio Katalonia i południowa Francja.

Dobrze wiedział, że ta wiedza i tak niczego im nie da. Kiedy odejdzie, równie dobrze może zawędrować w zupełnie inne miejsca. Heidi zawsze marzyła, by wybrać się do Ameryki Południowej. Tam z pewnością przeszłość nie byłaby tak natrętna jak tutaj.

Widział, że Lily ma na końcu języka pytanie i już domyślał się jakie.

– Nie pytaj, czym się tam zajmowałem, nie spodobałaby ci się odpowiedź.

Dziewczyna zmieszała się tylko przez chwilę, a potem po prostu skinęła głową.

– Widziałem, że nauczyłeś się korzystać z run – zamiast tego odezwał się Albus. Gryfon uparcie nie patrzył w jego stronę, choć robienie kawy z pewnością nie wymagało, aż tyle zaangażowania. Póki co Scorpius nie potrafił rozgryźć zachowania Pottera. Z jednej strony ewidentnie próbował nawiązać z nim ponownie kontakt, a z drugiej był dziwnie wycofany i bardziej cichy niż Ślizgon zapamiętał z przeszłości. Swego czasu dogadywali się całkiem nieźle i nawet wzajemne uprzedzenia im w tym nie przeszkadzały, teraz jednak najwyraźniej nic z tego nie pozostało.

– Przydają się jako dobry wzmacniacz niektórych zaklęć, choć same w sobie są zbyt pracochłonne, by stosować je powszechnie. W walce byłbym już dawno martwy, nim wyrysowałbym pierwszą z nich.

Gryfon skinął głową, nawet nie pytając, skąd Scorpius ma podobne doświadczenia. I całe szczęście.

Czując, że atmosfera dziwnie się zagęszcza, Ślizgon wstał z krzesła i rozejrzał się po salonie, aż jego wzrok padł na półkę z książkami i wiszące pod nimi zdjęcia oprawione w cienkie ramki. Zdjęcia Potterów i Weasleyów z różnych rodzinnych okazji. Podszedł bliżej i przez chwilę przyglądał się im w milczeniu.

– Jak się miewa Ted? – zapytał w końcu.

– Dobrze, pracuje jako uzdrowiciel w Świętym Mungu – odparł Albus, przenosząc kubki z parującą kawą na stół. Po chwili tuż obok nich pojawiły się talerze ze śniadaniem. – Z tego, co wiem, zrobił specjalizację w zakresie leczenia urazów psychicznych o magicznym podłożu.

W innym życiu, w tej przeszłości, która umarła, Scorpius miałby już kilka zdań, które odpowiednio podsumowałyby wybór jego kuzyna. Ale teraz jakoś nie był w nastroju na głupie żarty. Nieprzyjemny ciężar przyciskał mu płuca, a czarne myśli z każdą chwilą przybierały na sile.

– Wiesz, że to niczego nie zmienia, prawda? – rzucił teoretycznie bez związku.

Wreszcie sprawił, że Albus spojrzał w jego stronę.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Jesteś tutaj, żyjesz, to wszystko zmienia.

– Nie bądź naiwny, Potter. Naprawdę sądzisz, że tak łatwo dałbym się zabić? Wiesz czemu wróciłem i wiesz, że nie zamierzam zostać ani minuty dłużej niż to konieczne.

– A ty przestań być tak cholernie uparty! – warknął Gryfon. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że nikogo tutaj nie interesuje twój los?!

A więc o to chodziło. W jednej chwili poczuł, jak zalewa go gniew.

– Wybacz, że ratując skórę, nie wziąłem pod uwagę twojej delikatnej psychiki – żachnął się, mierząc Albusa wzrokiem.

Ten w odpowiedzi zaśmiał się sztucznie.

– Jesteś zabawny, w odróżnieniu od ciebie ja nie uważam, że świat kręci się wokół mojej osoby. Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak wiele osób skrzywdziłeś swoim idiotycznym zachowaniem. Twoja rodzina, twoi przyjaciele, McGonagall…

– Zamknij się! Co niby według ciebie miałem zrobić, wyjść ze spuszczoną głową i powiedzieć, że mi przykro? Zlinczowaliby mnie. Przecież w Ministerstwie tylko czekali na to, by dopaść syna śmierciożercy…

– Mogłeś nam zaufać! Mogłeś mnie posłuchać i nie działać na własną rękę! Mogłeś uwierzyć, że dyrektorka znajdzie sprawców tamtej klątwy. Albo przynajmniej poczekać i zobaczyć, co osiągną aurorzy. Nie byłeś sam, a jednak jak zawsze zachowywałeś się, jakbyś tego nie dostrzegał. Jak możesz w ogóle zakładać, że McGonagall pozwoliłaby cię aresztować?! To idiotyczne!

– Bałem się! To chcesz usłyszeć?! – krzyknął Scorpius, stając tuż przed Albusem. – Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak cholernie się bałem! W tamtej chwili nie widziałem innego rozwiązania, tylko czarny scenariusz, jedyny, który wydawał się logiczny. A potem było już za późno.

– Mogłeś wrócić…

Scorpius zaklął siarczyście, tłumiąc irytację. Wziął głęboki wdech i jego spojrzenie stwardniało.

– Nie mogłem wrócić, nie mogłem nawet myśleć o powrocie, o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, inaczej nie byłbym w stanie iść przed siebie. Nie wiesz, jak takie myśli potrafią paraliżować, do tego stopnia, że nie możesz oddychać. Miałem czternaście lat i krew na rękach. Nie mów mi, Potter, co powinienem zrobić, bo gówno wiesz.

Tymi słowami osiągnął tylko tyle, że Gryfon odwrócił wzrok i zamilkł. Nie czuł jednak z tego powodu satysfakcji, a wręcz przeciwnie, ciężar ściskający mu żebra jeszcze się wzmógł. Doskonale wiedział, że ich skrzywdził, ale nie chciał brać na siebie odpowiedzialności również za to. Jego sumienie i tak było już aż nazbyt obciążone.

– Odpuść, Albus – dodał w końcu, pojednawczym tonem. – Rozdrapywanie tego i tak nikomu już nie pomoże. Zrobiłem, co zrobiłem i teraz ponoszę konsekwencje swoich działań. Pogodziłem się z tym dawno temu, ty też powinieneś.

– Widziałem cię jak odjeżdżasz – powiedział cicho Gryfon, wciąż patrząc gdzieś w bok. – Bezradnie gapiłem się jak idiota na pociąg jadący do Belgii. Zabrakło mi kilku cholernych minut, żeby cię znaleźć i wybić ci z głowy tę głupotę.

Jakież to typowe dla Pottera. Powinien się domyśleć od razu. Przecież tak samo było, kiedy zastawił pułapkę na Krukonów i w Hogsmeade, gdy oberwał klątwą. Albus zawsze był pierwszy, żeby ruszyć z pomocą. Może nie grzeszył odwagą, ale ta cecha czyniła z niego Gryfona, bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

– Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to wcale nie żałuję, że mnie nie złapałeś – odparł Scorpio i pozwolił, by cień uśmiechu wypłynął na jego twarz. – Przez ostatnie lata wiele się nauczyłem, może nawet więcej niż w Hogwarcie i widziałem rzeczy, o jakich wam się nie śniło. Domyślam się, jak czarne wizje rodzą się w waszych głowach, kiedy wyobrażacie sobie, co się ze mną działo przez ostatnie lata, ale zapewniam was, że nie jesteście w stanie zgadnąć nawet małej części prawdy.

– To może ją nam opowiesz? – wtrąciła się Lily, która z napięciem obserwowała ich rozmowę.

– Obawiam się, że jedno śniadanie, to stanowczo za mało czasu, by opowiedzieć wszystko.

Dopiero, gdy wypowiedział to zadanie, zdał sobie sprawę, że sam na siebie zastawił pułapkę. A następne słowa dziewczyny tylko to potwierdziły.

– Mamy jeszcze obiad i kolację – odparła i ponownie uśmiech wypłynął na jej twarz. Mała, przebiegła lwica.

* * *

Jedząc naleśniki z dżemem i popijając je czarną kawą, rozmowa zeszła na towarzyszy Scorpiusa, którzy, nie da się ukryć, byli dużą częścią tajemniczej przeszłości Ślizgona.

– Nazywają się Adelajda i Joshua Graf – mówił Scorpio. – Poznałem ich kilka lat temu, w dość powiedziałabym nieprzyjemnych okolicznościach. Heidi jest bardzo utalentowaną czarownicą, która jednak nigdy nie uczęszczała do szkoły, więc jej magia jest czymś zupełnie innym niż my znamy. Wiele formuł i zaklęć wymyśliła sama, części nauczyła się dopiero ode mnie. Jej brat tymczasem tylko sporadycznie korzysta z magii, jego domeną są eliksiry.

– Jest charłakiem?

– Niezupełnie. To dość specyficzny przypadek, ma dużo magicznej mocy, ale niezbyt potrafi ją wykorzystywać. Jak mówiłem, ich nigdy nikt porządnie nie uczył magii, zwłaszcza w wieku, kiedy kształtują się podstawowe umiejętności. Nie zrozumcie mnie jednak opacznie. Oni nie są słabi, co więcej, nie mają moich skrupułów względem was. Jeśli poczują się zagrożeni, zabiją was bez cienia wahania.

Ostatnie słowa wyraźnie zrobiły wrażenie na Potterach, bo przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na niego niedowierzająco.

– To dlaczego się z nimi zadajesz?

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Mam swoje powody. Poza tym wielokrotnie udowodnili mi, że mogę na nich polegać. Nawet teraz, mimo, że Josh był przeciwny wyprawie na Wyspy, ostatecznie podążył za mną.

Scorpius nagle poczuł charakterystyczne pieczenie na przedramieniu, tak jakby jego towarzysze zostali zwabieni myślami. Nie zważając na pytające spojrzenia Lily i Albusa, podwinął rękaw i przejechał różdżką po skórze.

„Gdzie jesteś?" – pojawił się napis na wewnętrznej stronie ręki.

„U Potterów." – odpisał różdżką na skórze.

– Ciekawe. To jakiś rodzaj magii runicznej, prawda? – zapytał Albus, nachylając się w jego stronę.

Scorpio skinął głową.

– To bezpieczniejszy sposób komunikowania się niż sowy czy sieć Fiuu. Najwyraźniej Heidi wstała i zauważyła, że zniknąłem.

– Czyli nadal masz zwyczaj znikania bez słowa – zaśmiała się Lily.

– Nie planowałem zostać tak długo – powiedziawszy to, wstał i wziął kurtkę z sofy. – Dam wam znać, kiedy już będę wiedział, kto zabił McGonagall, choć pewnie przeczytacie o tym w Proroku.

– Chyba żartujesz?! – Lily również podniosła się z krzesła. – Nie ma mowy, żebyś nas w ten sposób spławił. Śmierć McGonagall jest tak samo naszą sprawą jak twoją.

Ślizgon wywrócił oczami.

– Posłuchaj, wiem, że aż się palicie do działania, ale pomijając wszystko inne, to może być niebezpieczne.

Widząc minę Lily i to, jak chwyciła się po boki, wiedział, że nie zdoła jej przekonać.

– Naprawdę próbujesz dwójce Gryfonów wmówić, że powinni unikać niebezpieczeństw? To wbrew naszej naturze.

Chyba rzeczywiście zapomniał, jak potrafią być irytująco uparci.

– W porządku, dam wam znać jak czegoś się dowiem. Może być?

– Lepiej.

– Tylko nie wszczynajcie alarmu, jak nie nastąpi to w przeciągu najbliższych dni. Takie rzeczy potrafią trwać. Nie szukajcie mnie też sami. Hotel, w którym się zatrzymaliśmy, jeszcze dziś opuścimy.

Wyciągnął różdżkę, by rzucić czar teleportacji.

– Szukacie kryjówki? – odezwał się Albus, z tym charakterystycznym, zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. – Jeśli potrzebujecie bezpiecznego miejsca w Londynie, to znam jedno.

Scorpius spojrzał na Gryfona pytająco.

– To miejsce obłożone bardzo potężną magią ochronną – kontynuował Potter – do którego wstęp obecnie mają jedynie członkowie naszej rodziny. Jeśli nie chcecie, by zlokalizowali was aurorzy, to gwarantuję, że tam nie będą was szukać. Myślę, że trudno o bezpieczniejsze miejsce w Anglii.

– A skąd ty znasz takie miejsce?

Chyba po raz pierwszy Albus szczerze się uśmiechnął.

– Bo to dom Jamesa. I nikt nie przekroczy jego progu bez zgody właściciela.

Scorpius przez moment bił się z myślami. Doskonale wiedział, że Potterowie próbują być przebiegli i w ten sposób, chcą mieć go na oku, ale z drugiej strony perspektywa względnie bezpiecznej przystani była nader kusząca. Rzadko kiedy mogli pozwolić sobie na podobny luksus.

– Niech będzie – rzucił w końcu. – Gdzie jest ta twoja niezwodna kryjówka?

Albus spojrzał przelotnie na siostrę, która również uśmiechała się lekko, po czym odpowiedzieli niemal równocześnie.

– Grimmauld Place 12.

* * *

 _Cztery lata temu… Rumunia…_

– Zbieraj się, Młody – rzucił mężczyzna, szturchając Scorpiusa w ramię. – Znaleźli wejście.

Ślizgon pośpiesznie zwinął koc służący mu za posłanie i schował niedokończony prowiant do torby, którą przewiesił przez głowę. Z pomocą różdżki pogasił wszystkie lampy, które swoim mdłym blaskiem oświetlały wnętrze namiotu. Poprawił paski ściągające płaszcz, przesznurował buty i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Niemal natychmiast uderzył w niego zimny, górski wiatr szarpiący konarami okolicznych drzew i niosący z sobą tumany sypkiego śniegu. Wśród bladego świtu i śnieżnej zawiei trudno było rozeznać się w okolicy i Scorpius szczerze wątpił, żeby to był odpowiedni moment na urządzanie łowów. Ale niestety właśnie taka pogoda najbardziej sprzyjała lokalizowaniu barier, na których zatrzymywały się wirujące w powietrzu płatki śniegu.

Rozejrzał się, przyzwyczajając wzrok do panującego wciąż mroku i po chwili dostrzegł kilka światełek błyszczących w oddali. Ruszył w tamtym kierunku, gdzie czekali jego obecni kompani. Osiemnastu mężczyzn, każdy ubrany w gruby, skórzany płaszcz i kaptur chroniący choć odrobinę przed podłą pogodą.

– Pół kilometra stąd na zachód Trell znalazł miejsce idealne na zrobienie wyłomu – tłumaczył szef grupy. – Gdy już będziemy w środku, szukamy przede wszystkim strzygi. Jej sługi będą nam pewnie wchodzić w drogę, ale nie traćcie energii na walkę z nimi. Kiedy demon zginie, ich moc osłabnie i wtedy łatwiej będzie ich wykończyć.

– A co z jego przybocznymi? Okoliczni mówili, że są równie bezlitośni jak ich pan – zapytał ktoś z grupy.

– Nagroda jest za głowę strzygi, reszta stworów mnie nie interesuje.

Pomruk aprobaty przeszedł przez grupę, po czym wszyscy kolejno ruszyli górską ścieżką, wśród nocy i zamieci, do wąskiej, choć głębokiej przełęczy, gdzie zapora postawiona przez wampira była na tyle słaba, że można było ją naruszyć.

* * *

– _Incendio!_ – zawołał Scorpius, spalając na popiół jednego z przeklętych kruków, których całe stado zaatakowało ich niedługo po przekroczeniu bariery.

Kilka kolejnych upiekł wzmocnionym zaklęciem _Solem_ , które doskonale sprawdzało się w walce z różnymi nocnymi upiorami.

– _Homenum Revelio –_ powiedział, kiedy wszystkie ptaki padły i po chwili zawyrokował. – Nikogo w okolicy.

– Ponoć przed nami jest jakaś wioska – wtrącił ktoś z grupy. – Ale raczej nie spotkamy tam mieszkańców.

– Prędzej ghule – rzucił szef. – Różdżki w pogotowiu i nie traćcie czujności. Młody, idziesz z przodu, będziesz ostrzegał, jeśli ktoś się zbliży.

W chwilach takich jak ta, Scorpius naprawdę żałował, że przyznał się, iż potrafi rzucać to zaklęcie. Automatycznie zawsze lądował na pierwszej linii frontu. Zwłaszcza, kiedy okazało się, że wskazuje ono nie tylko ludzi, ale także wszystkie inne istoty, o zbliżonej do człowieka charakterystyce.

Teraz jednak nie było czasu na dyskutowanie tej strategii. Ich efekt zaskoczenia i tak już przepadł, kiedy dostrzegły ich kruki, teraz pozostało jak najszybciej dokończyć dzieła. Świt im sprzyjał, tak samo jak ujemna temperatura, która powodowała, że krwiopijcy byli bardziej niemrawi. Zresztą szef był ekspertem w eksterminacji tych istot i, choć czasami jego metody pozostawiały wiele do życzenia, to tylko dzięki niemu, grupa od kilku miesięcy nie straciła żadnego członka.

* * *

Ghule zaatakowały, nim jeszcze zdążyli przekroczyć granice osady. Jak tylko wyszli z lasu, zaczęły między nimi lądować kolejne pokraczne, powykrzywiane i przeraźliwie wychudzone istoty. Prawdziwe żywe trupy, które skakały na nich ze znajdujących się powyżej skalnych półek.

Zaklęcia przecinały powietrze, uderzając w poczwary, które rozsypywały się w proch. Gdzieś z tyłu Scorpius usłyszał przerażony krzyk jednego z mężczyzn, ale nawet się nie odwrócił. Nie było szans, by ktokolwiek w tym chaosie zdołał mu pomóc.

Pozbywszy się trzech maszkar ze swojej drogi, Scorpius pobiegł w stronę, gdzie miał najsilniejszy impuls _Revelio._ Tuż za nim przedzierało się przez śnieg przynajmniej sześciu z jego grupy, tych, którzy byli najbardziej zdecydowani by dorwać strzygę.

Wbiegli między zabudowania i dosłownie w tej samej chwili Scorpio dostrzegł błysk zaklęcia. Potężna fala uderzeniowa zmiotła ich wszystkich i rozrzuciła między budynkami. Ślizgon z impetem uderzył o drewnianą ścianę i poczuł, że całe powietrze zostało wypchnięte z jego płuc. Przez niemal minutę walczył, by odzyskać oddech i ostrość widzenia. A kiedy wreszcie świat przestał wirować, zobaczył kobietę, która z wyciągniętą różdżką zbliżała się do leżącego na ziemi szefa grupy.

– Wielki błąd, staruchu – rzuciła opryskliwie, po czym chwyciła mężczyznę za włosy i pociągnęła do góry, tak by musiał na nią spojrzeć. – Nie trzeba było tutaj przychodzić. Mój pan zrobi sobie z was ucztę.

– _Solace maxima!_ – krzyknął niespodziewanie mężczyzna, a z jego różdżki błysnęło oślepiające światło.

Kobieta odskoczyła, zasłaniając porażone oczy. O dziwo jednak na jej skórze nie było poparzeń, jakie zwykle pojawiają się u przeklętych pomiotów w starciu z tym zaklęciem.

– _Confringo! –_ zawołał ktoś z grupy.

– _Drętwota!_ – dorzucił od siebie Scorpius, kiedy jak inni zrozumiał, że nie mają do czynienia z upiorem, ale zwykłym śmiertelnikiem.

Zaklęcia jednak rozbiły się o niewidzialną ścianę, która uformowała się wokół kobiety.

Dopiero wtedy Scorpio zobaczył drugą postać, stojącego nieco z tyłu mężczyznę. Jego różdżka, aż iskrzyła od siły ostatniego zaklęcia. A potem, mimo że nie powiedział ani słowa, to wystrzeliły z niej płomienie i uderzyły w przeciwników.

Kilku postawiło tarcze, ale te kruszyły się pod siłą tego zaklęcia, które raniło do kości. Inni uskakiwali na boki. Scorpius schował się za stojącym na uboczu wozem i z oddali obserwował walkę. Czuł potrzebę działania, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak miałby walczyć z czymś takim. Żadne z jego zaklęć nie wydawało się odpowiednio potężne.

– Gdzie jest strzyga? – usłyszał tuż za sobą, a kiedy odwrócił nieznacznie głowę, kątem oka dostrzegł dwójkę ze swoich towarzyszy.

Skupił się na sygnałach wydawanych przez _Revelio_ , choć nie było to łatwe, gdyż walcząca przed nim grupa, wszystko skutecznie zagłuszała.

– Jest pod ziemią – rzucił w końcu, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, dlaczego nie potrafił zlokalizować ich głównego celu.

Kiedy to powiedział, obaj mężczyźni wybiegli zza wozu i wpadli do domu, który im wskazał. Był on najbliżej źródła, więc jeśli gdzieś miało być wejście, to właśnie tam. Nie miał jednak czasu, żeby dłużej się nad tym zastanawiać, bo naraz wóz przed nim dosłownie eksplodował, rozpadając się na tysiące kawałków. Niemal odruchowo postawił wokół siebie tarczę, która ochroniła go przed odłamkami.

Kiedy powietrze oczyściło się na tyle, żeby mógł dostrzec cokolwiek przed sobą, zobaczył, że łowcy zdołali osaczyć sługę wampira, który obficie krwawił z lewego ramienia. Skoro można było go fizycznie zranić, to podobnie jak kobieta był zwykłym człowiekiem. Zresztą ją również łowcy dopadli i teraz pozbawiona różdżki szarpała się na ziemi, przyciskana ciężarem dwóch ciał.

Naraz okolicą wstrząsnęło coś na kształt potężnej implozji, od której zatrzęsła się ziemia pod ich stopami, a potem wycie wiatru przekrzyczał upiorny ryk, przyprawiający śmiertelników o ciarki. Cisza, jaka zapanowała moment później, wydawała się czymś zgoła nienaturalnym. Scorpius jednak domyślał się, co to znaczy – wampir został zgładzony.

* * *

– Teraz nie jesteś już taka harda, prawda, suko? – drwił mężczyzna, rechocząc przy tym złowieszczo.

Ostatnia obława zakończyła się pełnym sukcesem. Strzyga prześladująca te ziemie została zabita i w proch rozsypały się zastępy Ghuli, które strzegły jej leża. Niestety tym razem nie obyło się bez strat. Z ich dziewiętnastoosobowej grupy, czterech ludzi poniosło śmierć, a trzech innych wciąż leczyło obrażenia, głównie wlewając w siebie niezdrowe wręcz ilości eliksirów przeciwbólowych. Pech chciał, że jedną z ofiar był jedyny rzeczywiście wprawny uzdrowiciel w grupie i teraz nie było komu łatać poważnych ran, zwłaszcza tych zadanych przez przeklęte istoty. Stąd Scorpius szczerze wątpił, by ranni dożyli przybycia medyków z odległego stąd o niemal sto kilometrów miasta. Zwłaszcza, że poprawiali eliksiry jeszcze alkoholem, w nadziei poprawy. Ogólnie Ognista lała się teraz strumieniami i wszyscy jego towarzysze byli już mocno podchmieleni, opijając swoje wielkie zwycięstwo.

Sam Scorpio siedział na skrzyniach w kącie jednego z namiotów i dość beznamiętnie przyglądał się niesmacznemu przedstawieniu. Dwójka sług wampira, jako że byli ludźmi, została schwytana i miała zostać odeskortowana do miasta, gdzie czekał ich sąd i zapewne późniejsza kaźń. Tutaj, w kraju prześladowanym od lat przez plagę krwiopijców, nikt chyba nie był w większej nienawiści, niż ci, którzy oddawali im się na służbę. Stąd też teraz ci z łowców, którzy wciąż mogli ustać na nogach, używali sobie frustracji, złorzecząc i klnąc na dwójkę jeńców. Ci oboje stali skrępowani i przywiązani do słupów podtrzymujących namiot. Kobieta miała zasinione pół twarzy, od ciosu który ostatecznie ją ogłuszył, a mężczyzna, nadal krwawił, choć nikt najwyraźniej nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Co więcej, jego ręce jeszcze mocniej zostały wygięte do tyłu, a usta zakneblowane jakąś brudną szmatą, by nie przeszkadzał im w zabawie. Tymczasem uwaga czterech mężczyzn w pełni pozostawała skupiona na kobiecie. Jej kurtka i bluzka były w strzępach, odsłaniając nagie ciało, a ona sama wyrywała się, pluła i próbowała gryźć, ku uciesze otaczających ją łowców.

– Zobaczymy czy będziesz taka zadziorna, kiedy już z tobą skończymy – zaśmiał się szef grupy. – Zapłacisz nam z nawiązką za tych, których zabiliście.

Scorpio przyglądał się temu z mieszaniną znużenia i obrzydzenia. Nie zamierzał brać udziału w podobnych rozrywkach, zwłaszcza, że od nadmiaru rzucania zaklęć, bolał go niemal każdy mięsień w ciele. Co więcej, kiedy teraz przyglądał się jeńcom, zauważył, że wcale nie byli tak dorośli, jak wydawało się na polu walki. Gdy mógł obejrzeć ich z bliska, zrozumiał, że nie są wiele starsi od niego, choć niewątpliwie dużo potężniejsi. Czarów, jakich używali, nie widział nigdy wcześniej. Zagadką pozostawało jedynie, czy to była ich wrodzona moc czy magicznie wzmocniona przez wampira. Jednocześnie zastanawiał się, jakie szaleństwo mogło skłonić tych ludzi, by powierzyli swój los demonowi.

– Ponoć dziwki wampirów są bardzo żywotne – kpił tymczasem łowca, któremu wtórowały śmiech towarzyszy. – Muszą takie być, żeby przeżyć zabawy ze strzygą. Lubiłaś, kiedy brał cię w tej swojej dębowej trumience? – mówiąc to, mężczyzna chwycił dziewczynę w pasie i wsunął dłonie w jej spodnie. Ta nawet się nie wzdrygnęła, a jedynie nabrała powietrza i splunęła mu w twarz śliną zmieszaną z krwią, bo jej usta pękły po którymś ciosie.

Łowca zaśmiał się gardłowo, a potem niespodziewanie chwycił dziewczynę za szyję i ścisnął, aż pobielały mu knykcie.

– Dziś nas zabawisz, dziwko. A twój kochaś będzie się temu przyglądał.

Odruchowo Scorpius przeniósł spojrzenie na chłopaka, który przytwierdzony do sąsiedniego słupa bezradnie obserwował jak torturują jego towarzyszkę. Jego wzrok mógłby zabijać, choć on sam nawet nie drgnął. Po prostu patrzył na mężczyzn niczym rozjuszone do ostateczności, ogarnięte szaleństwem zwierzę. Tymczasem duszona kobieta, coraz spazmatycznej otwierała usta w nieudanych próbach złapania powietrza. Łowca puścił ją, dopiero gdy jej wargi zrobiły się niemal sine, a oczy zaszły mgłą. Zaczęła gwałtownie kaszleć i wymiotować, wstrząsana potężnym drżeniem, które targało jej ciałem. Dopiero wtedy jej towarzysz wydał z siebie stłumiony przez knebel krzyk i szarpnął się gwałtownie, a jednocześnie tak silnie, że jego ranne ramię chrupnęło nieprzyjemnie, odginając się pod nienaturalnym kątem.

Scorpius skrzywił się w duchu, a dźwięk przemieszczonych kości przyprawił go o mdłości. Jeszcze gorzej zrobiło mu się, kiedy usłyszał jak jeden z łowców, ten stojący najbliżej kobiety, zaczyna gmerać przy zapięciu spodni. To było stanowczo ponad jego wytrzymałość. Zeskoczył ze skrzyni, zarzucił kaptur i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Wolał marznąć na zewnątrz, niż spędzić tutaj choć minutę dłużej.

– Przeklęta suka! – zawył mężczyzna. – Odgryzła mi ucho! Zatłukę cię jak starego skrzata!

Scorpio zdał sobie sprawę, że na jego usta wypłynął uśmiech złośliwej satysfakcji. Może byli jego wrogami i poplecznikami strzygi, ale w obecnej sytuacji zaczynał kibicować kobiecie.

A potem powietrze przeciął dźwięk głuchego uderzenia i kobieta jęknęła, po silnym ciosie w brzuch. Po nim spadły następne, wyduszając z ofiary stłumione krzyki. Zapewne, gdyby mężczyzna znał klątwy w stylu _Cruciatusa,_ to i tego zakosztowałaby kobieta.

Scorpius po raz ostatni spojrzał na jej wykrzywioną bólem twarz i oszalały z nienawiści wzrok chłopaka stojącego obok, po czym odwrócił się. Nie myśląc zbyt wiele, chwycił jedną ze stojących na skrzyniach lamp oliwnych i cisnął nią prosto w zakuty łeb szefa łowców. Lampa trzasnęła, rozpryskując gorącą oliwę po głowie mężczyzny i twarzach jego kompanów.

Zdezorientowani łowcy nie wiedzieli, co się stało, a w tym czasie Scorpio wyciągnął różdżkę i podbiegł do słupa, gdzie przywiązany był chłopak. Ślizgon błyskawicznym czarem przeciął magiczne więzy.

– Są twoi – mruknął, czując mroczną satysfakcję.

Chłopak nawet na niego nie spojrzał, po prostu rzucił się do przodu, zupełnie nie zważając na własne obrażenia. O dziwo nie potrzebował też różdżki, bo magia uformowała się w jego zdrowej dłoni, na kształt krótkiego ostrza, którym zamachnął się na mężczyznę stojącego najbliżej kobiety. Czyste cięcie odłączyło jego rękę od reszty ciała, czemu zawtórował ryk bólu i przerażenia. Jednak chłopak i na to nie zwrócił uwagi. Nie czekając, zadał drugi cios, podrzynając łowcy gardło.

Pozostali najwyraźniej zaczęli rozumieć, że znaleźli się w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie, ale nie zdążyli nawet wyciągnąć różdżek, kiedy przed chłopakiem zamigotało kilkanaście długich, świetlistych igieł, które wystrzeliły w ich kierunku, trafiając w gardła, oczy i piersi.

Chłopak zawył z bólu i osunął się na ziemię, wstrząsany drgawkami. Tymczasem Scorpius podszedł do drugiego słupa i uwolnił kobietę. Ta, mimo ran, nie przewróciła się, a jedynie odskoczyła na bezpieczną odległość i sięgnęła po różdżkę, która wystawała z kieszeni najbliższego trupa. Wokół coraz więcej przedmiotów zajmowało się ogniem od rozlanej oliwy, a jej towarzysz leżał na ziemi w czymś przypominającym atak padaczki. Jednak ona nie odrywała wzroku od Scorpiusa, jakby wahając się, czy nie powinien podzielić losu pozostałych łowców.

Może nie było to rozsądne, ale Ślizgon nie zamierzał z nią walczyć, zwłaszcza, że z trudem trzymała się na nogach. Dlatego po prostu westchnął nieznacznie i schował różdżkę do kieszeni płaszcza.

– Wynośmy się stąd, za chwilę inni zobaczą pożar.

Kobieta patrzyła na niego niedowierzająco.

– Po tej jatce ja też nie zamierzam tu zostać, nie chce podzielić waszego losu. Macie jakąś kryjówkę?

Kobieta wahała się tylko przez moment, ale głosy na zewnątrz przekonały ją do działania. Pochyliła się i położyła dłoń na chłopaku, a potem spojrzała wyczekująco na Scorpiusa. Kiedy tylko się zbliżył, poczuł, jak pochłania go zaklęcie teleportacyjne.

* * *

– _Incendio –_ wypowiedział zaklęcie, podpalając kilka ułożonych w stos drewnianych konarów. Te, choć były wilgotne, po chwili zajęły się ogniem, oświetlając wnętrze jaskini, która stała się ich schronieniem.

Miejsce było zimne i nieprzyjazne, ale na tę chwilę nie mieli nic lepszego. W ich obecnym stanie nie odważyliby się wejść między ludzi, a tutaj, wysoko w górach, byli względnie bezpieczni. O ile Ślizgon mógł mówić o poczuciu bezpieczeństwa w towarzystwie dwóch byłych sług wampira.

A jednak jakoś wcale nie napawało go to specjalnym niepokojem, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że z ich trójki, tylko on nie miał problemów z utrzymaniem się na nogach. Kobieta położyła swojego towarzysza niedaleko ogniska, zdjęła własny płaszcz, który szybkim zaklęciem przetransmutowała w gruby, ciepły koc i okryła nim szczelnie chłopaka. Ten nic nie odpowiedział, bo choć drgawki już niemal ustały, to wydawało się, że całkiem stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. Oczy miał na wpół zamknięte i niewidzące. Scorpius nie miał pojęcia, co wywołało podobny atak, ale z pewnością miało to związek z używaną przez chłopaka magią. Zwłaszcza, że kobieta nie wyglądała na specjalnie przejętą, zupełnie jakby nie pierwszy raz była świadkiem czegoś podobnego. W ogóle czary i słowa, jakich używali, niepodobne były do czegokolwiek, z czym Ślizgon zetknął się w przeszłości. O ile wcześniejsi łowcy, korzystali z prostych i raczej powszechnie znanych zaklęć, to ci tutaj wyglądali jak z zupełnie innej bajki.

Kobieta z wysiłkiem usiadła na ziemi i ogrzała zmarznięte ręce przy ogniu. Jej twarz wciąż była napuchnięta, a oczy podkrążone, ale wydawała się zbyt zmęczona, żeby przejmować się własnym stanem. Scorpio widział, jak walczy ze sobą, by nie zasnąć. Rozumiał to. W jego towarzystwie z pewnością nie czuła się wystarczająco komfortowo, by pozwolić sobie na sen.

Przez długie minuty siedzieli w ciszy, zakłócanej jedynie trzaskiem płonącego drewna. Niewątpliwie żadne z nich nie było typem gaduły, a poza tym Scorpius nie zamierzał zostawać tu długo. Jutro zniknie i poszuka sobie nowej przystani, więc tak naprawdę wiedza o nieznajomych była mu zbędna.

– Dlaczego nam pomogłeś? – zapytała niespodziewanie kobieta, przerywając panującą ciszę. Najwyraźniej rozmową postanowiła zwalczyć senność. – Wydawało mi się, że byłeś z nimi.

Ślizgon wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami.

– Zbrzydło mi ich towarzystwo – rzucił, choć to stwierdzenie było łagodnym przedstawieniem rzeczywistości. Obserwując przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy zachowanie łowców, zastanawiał się, czy choć w części są oni lepsi od tych, których zabijali. Dzisiejsze wydarzenia tylko utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że to była straszna banda zwyrodnialców.

– Nie wyglądasz i nie mówisz jak oni. Co robisz tak daleko od domu?

Na to pytanie z pewnością nie zamierzał odpowiadać.

– Nie twoja sprawa.

– Fakt – mruknęła kobieta i zamilkła ponownie.

Jej ciałem również zaczynały wstrząsać dreszcze zimna i znużenia, choć siedziała tuż przy ogniu.

Mimo że Scorpio czuł jak od nadmiaru magii ma zdrętwiałe całe ręce, to ostatecznie podniósł się z ziemi i wyciągnął różdżkę. Widząc to, kobieta wzdrygnęła się i obrzuciła go morderczym spojrzeniem.

– Spokojnie, poczujesz się lepiej – stwierdził, kucając koło niej.

Kilka zaklęć zagoiło rany na jej ciele i naprawiło mocno sfatygowane ubranie. Chwilę później Ślizgon wyczarował również gruby pled, który zarzucił na plecy kobiety. Ta zwłaszcza temu przyglądała się ze zdumieniem, sama najwyraźniej nie znała takiej magii. Umiała transmutować przedmioty, ale nie wyczarowywać je z niczego.

– Mógłbym pomóc i jemu, ale nie wiem, co mu dolega – stwierdził Scorpius, patrząc na śpiącego chłopaka.

– Nic mu nie będzie. Jeszcze przed świtem stanie na nogi.

Scorpio skinął głową i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

– Nigdy nie wiedziałem takiej magii jak jego – podjął rozmowę, choć do końca nie wiedział dlaczego. Chyba po prostu nadal nieznana i tajemnicza magia go fascynowała.

Kobieta pokiwała głową i spojrzała na towarzysza. Po raz pierwszy jej spojrzenie nieco zmiękło, tracąc ten dziki wyraz.

– To jest jego darem i przekleństwem zarazem.

Scorpio spojrzał na nią pytająco, ale nic nie mówił. Nie chciał naciskać, bo czuł, że nie przyniesie to niczego dobrego. Sam nie zamierzał o sobie opowiadać, jakim więc prawem miał oczekiwać, że kobieta postąpi inaczej?

Ona otoczyła się szczelniej kocem i jeszcze przez moment patrzyła na śpiącego towarzysza.

– On nie do końca nad tym panuje – odezwała się po chwili. – Kiedy był dzieckiem, często miewał ataki niekontrolowanej magii. Mimo prób nigdy nie opanował bardziej skomplikowanych zaklęć, nic ponad przywoływanie światła, rozpalanie ognia czy wzywanie wiatru.

– To, co wiedziałem, nie wyglądało na podstawowe czary.

Kobieta pokręciła głową.

– Pod wpływem silnych emocji może wykorzystać swoje magiczne zasoby, choć jego ciało fizycznie nie znosi tego dobrze. Zwykle kontroluje to z pomocą eliksirów, teraz jednak ich zabrakło.

Scorpius przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na śpiącego chłopaka. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał się z czymś podobnym. Oczywiście wiedział, że małe dzieci, kiedy budzą się ich zdolności, potrafią czasami bezwiednie rzucać zaklęcia. Jednak w miarę nauki, te podświadome zdolności zanikały. Ciekawe, czy w przypadku tego chłopaka problem leżał w nieprawidłowej edukacji czy wrodzonych predyspozycjach.

– Kto uczył was magii?

– Pan Ernest – mruknęła kobieta, po czym dodała, patrząc w ogień – ten wampir, którego zabiliście.

Wbrew przypuszczeniom Scorpiusa w głosie kobiety nie było słychać ani odrobiny żalu. Czyżby była aż tak wyprana z emocji, że nie czuła nawet cienia przywiązania do swego pana i mentora?

Ślizgon podskórnie czuł, że nie powinien zadawać dalszych pytań, z drugiej jednak strony miał wrażenie, iż rozmowa poprawia nieco stan fizyczny i psychiczny kobiety. Przestała się trząść, a jej wzrok odzyskał nieco ostrości.

– Pierwszy raz widziałem ludzi w służbie strzygi.

Na twarzy kobiety odmalował się dziwny, zupełnie pozbawiony wesołości, uśmiech.

– Nie byliśmy jego sługami, tylko niewolnikami.

– Niewolnikami?

Kobieta pokiwała głową.

– Długo?

– Praktycznie odkąd pamiętam.

Scorpius poczuł, jak po plecach przechodzi go nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

– On również? – zapytał, wskazując brodą na chłopaka.

– Tak. To przez niego i jego magię.

– Więc dlaczego trzymacie się razem? – zapytał, choć uczucie, z jakim kobieta spoglądała na swego kompana nie pozostawiało dużego pola do spekulacji.

I rzeczywiście, słysząc to pytanie, uśmiechnęła się znacznie cieplej.

– Nie mogłabym go zostawić, w końcu to mój brat. Jedyna rodzina, jaką posiadam.

Ślizgon nie zdołał w pełni ukryć zdumienia. Dopiero kiedy to usłyszał, dostrzegł, że ich rysy twarzy zdradzają pewne podobieństwo.

– A wasi rodzicie?

– Nie żyją. Kiedy mieliśmy sześć lat, zginęli wraz z naszym starszym rodzeństwem – odparła kobieta i nim dokończyła zdanie, Scorpius już domyślał się całej straszliwej reszty. – On ich zabił, kiedy na skutek sennego koszmaru wywołał pożar. Tylko ja przeżyłam. Mieszkańcy wioski chcieli nas zabić, twierdzili, że jesteśmy przeklęci, ale za bardzo bali się magii mojego brata. Ostatecznie oddali nas wampirowi. Pewnie liczyli, że robiąc z nas ofiarę, zapewnią sobie jego ochronę. On jednak nas nie zabił, z naszymi umiejętnościami byliśmy dla niego zbyt cenni.

– Zrobił z was swoją broń.

Kobieta pokiwała głową, a potem utkwiła w Ślizgonie badawcze spojrzenie.

– Jesteś pewien, że zginął?

– Łowcy odcięli mu głowę i spalili ciało. Nawet potężny wampir nie mógłby tego przeżyć.

Kobieta przymknęła oczy i niespodziewanie jej ręce zaczęły drżeć nerwowo. Przez moment Scorpius myślał, że zaniesie się płaczem, ale i tym razem go zaskoczyła. Po chwili jaskinię wypełnił jej śmiech.

– Nareszcie! – zawołała, kiedy już opanowała niezdrową wesołość. – To nie była pierwsza zgraja, która próbowała go wykończyć. Sama chętnie przebiłabym mu serce, ale zdołał zabezpieczyć się przed naszą nienawiścią. Pewnie wychodzę na niewdzięczną psychopatkę, ale on nie zasłużył na nic innego.

Scorpius nic nie odpowiedział. Nie chciał znać szczegółów, które były zapewne okrutne i przyprawiające o mdłościach. Sam przekonał się, że tylko w bajkach potwory okazują się szlachetnymi książętami. Nie wątpił, że kobieta miała wiele powodów, by nienawidzić swojego „opiekuna".

– Co zrobicie teraz, kiedy on nie żyje? – zapytał zamiast tego.

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

– Jeszcze nie wybiegam tak daleko. Godzinę temu myślałam, że czeka mnie długa i wyboista droga prosto na szafot. Chyba każdy kierunek będzie lepszy.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się przelotnie na to oświadczenie.

– Z pewnością.

Przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądała mu się z zainteresowaniem, a potem odwzajemniła uśmiech. W tamtym momencie na pewno nie wyglądała na psychopatkę, a jedynie na bardzo zmęczoną i głęboko zranioną dziewczynę.

– Nazywam się Adelajda Graf, a to mój brat Joshua – dodała.

– Eryk – odparł Scorpius. – Eryk Nortson.


	20. Chapter 20

Witam wszystkich,

zapraszam do lektury kolejnego rozdziału tej historii. Jak zwykle serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa.

Za betę gorące podziękowania wędrują do błotniaka stawowego.

* * *

XX

Grimmauld Place 12 okazało się starym, ukrytym przed wzrokiem mugoli domem, wciśniętym między identyczne budynki w szeregowej zabudowie. Widać, że najlepsze lata miał już za sobą, choć panował tam porządek i gdzieniegdzie widoczne były próby naprawy niszczejących mebli czy poprawy wystroju wnętrz.

Scorpius przez chwilę rozglądał się po zabytkowym salonie, w którym znaleźli się, gdy James przyprowadził ich przez sieć Fiuu. Oczywiście w pierwszej chwili nie obyło się bez drobnego spięcia między braćmi, kiedy Albus wyjawił starszemu z Potterów pomysł na przyprowadzenie wszystkich tutaj. Po krótkiej, choć gorączkowej, wymianie zdań, auror ostatecznie uległ, jak zazwyczaj w sporach z bratem, a wtedy Scorpio wezwał swoich towarzyszy i cała grupa przeniosła się do tego nieco upiornego domu. Nie żeby specjalnie przejmowali się panującą tu atmosferą, nie w takich miejscach zdarzało im się nocować.

Salon był wyraźnie odświeżony, o czym świadczyła wypolerowała na błysk podłoga i lśniące czystością okna, a także oliwkowo–zielone ściany, których kolor nie był wyblakły pod wpływem czasu. Jedynymi elementami świadczącymi o wieku tego miejsca był duży, marmurowy kominek, z którego wyszli, i stary, zniszczony gobelin na ścianie. Scorpiusowi nie umknęły również kinkiety przy drzwiach w kształcie węży.

– Trudno wyobrazić sobie, że mieszkasz w równie ślizgońskim miejscu – nie zdołał powstrzymać komentarza, spoglądając na Jamesa.

Auror wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie wątpię, że ty pasowałbyś tutaj znacznie lepiej.

Niespodziewanie Potter skinął na niego głową i podszedł do wiszącego na ścianie gobelinu. Rozświetlił końcówkę swojej różdżki i puknął w jedno konkretne miejsce. Kiedy Scorpio spojrzał w tamtą stronę ze zdumieniem zauważył własne imię i nazwisko. Powiódł wzrokiem po niewyraźnych i zatartych przez czas napisach na brzegach gobelinu i dopiero wtedy zrozumiał w pełni, na co patrzy. Było to drzewo genealogiczne jego rodziny.

– Jak to możliwe, że jesteś właścicielem rodzinnego domu Blacków? – zapytał, a potem uśmiechnął się nieco złośliwie. – Chyba nie powiesz mi, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni.

O dziwo na twarzy Jamesa też pojawił się cierpki uśmiech.

– Na szczęście nie. Ostatnim prawowitym właścicielem tego domu z rodziny Blacków był Syriusz, ojciec chrzestny mojego ojca i to jemu zapisał go w testamencie. Kiedy skończyłem dwadzieścia lat, dom trafił w moje ręce.

Ta, jakby zaczarowana mapa i peleryna–niewidka nie były wystarczającymi prezentami od losu. Niektórzy to mają cholerne szczęście.

– To dlaczego tego nie usuniesz? – zapytał Scorpio, wskazując na posępny gobelin. – W ogóle wygląda tu, jakbyś zamierzał przerzucić się na czarną magię.

– Mój skrzat, który się tutaj wszystkim zajmuje, jest… hm… tradycjonalistą. Jeszcze nie zdołałem go przekonać, że zielony nie jest jedynym słusznym kolorem. A tego nie da się usunąć, przynajmniej wszystko, czego do tej pory próbowano, nie zadziałało. Mógłbym oczywiście wywalić całą ścianę, ale nie jestem aż tak zdesperowany. Ostatecznie to średniowieczy, magiczny zabytek. Chyba nie sądzisz, że własnoręcznie cię tutaj dorysowałem. Gobelin sam dodaje kolejne osoby w chwili, gdy pojawiają się one na świecie.

Scorpius obrzucił po raz kolejny gobelin wzrokiem i dostrzegł kilka innych znajomych imion. Skutecznie jednak ominął te dwa, z których wywodziła się jego osoba. Nie miał siły się z tym mierzyć, ani teraz, ani najlepiej nigdy.

* * *

Chwilę później w salonie pojawił się stary, pokraczny skrzat, który także swoje najlepsze lata miał już za sobą. Zgięty niemal w pół, z twarzą porytą licznym zmarszczkami, nie wyglądał zbyt przyjaźnie, choć na ich widok jego wodniste ślepia zalśniły charakterystyczną dla skrzatów ikrą. Co jednak najbardziej rzucało się w oczy, to spory, srebrny medalion z literą „S", który miał zawieszony na szyi. Scorpio mógłby przysiąc, że do złudzenia przypominał medalion Salazara Slytherina, którego rycinę widział w jakiejś książce. Jakim cudem podobny artefakt trafił w ręce skrzata?

– To replika – stwierdził Albus, kiedy dostrzegł na co patrzy Ślizgon. – Prawdziwy został zniszczony w czasie wojny.

Scorpio skinął głową, choć miał przeczucie, że za słowami Gryfona kryje się coś więcej. Ciekawe, jaki związek miała pamiątka po jednym z założycieli Hogwartu z Czarnym Panem i dlaczego została zniszczona. Czuł jednak, że to nie jest właściwy moment na podobne pytania.

Tymczasem stary skrzat podszedł bliżej, a na jego twarzy odmalowywało się wzruszenie. Nerwowymi gestami miął biały ręcznik, który stanowił jego odzienie. Scorpius niezbyt przepadał za skrzatami. Ostatni z pracujących w posiadłości Malfoyów zmarł, kiedy Ślizgon był jeszcze dzieckiem, a tych hogwarckich praktycznie nie spotykał. Stąd budziły w nim jakąś nieokreśloną niechęć, zupełnie jakby świadomość, że mogą w każdej chwili pojawić się w dowolnym miejscu, napawała go niepokojem. Mimo to Scorpius nie cofnął się, kiedy skrzat stanął tuż przy nim.

– Stworek jest zaszczycony. Stworek nie przypuszczał, że dożyje dnia, gdy progi tego domu znowu przekroczy potomek szlachetnego rodu Blacków. Teraz Stworek może już umrzeć w spokoju.

Słysząc te słowa, Scorpius wywrócił oczami i pokręcił nieznacznie głową. O dziwo słowom Skrzata towarzyszył cichy chichot Lily. Mała, podstępna Gryfonka wyglądała jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.

– Z tego, co zauważyłem, ten dom nie należy już do Blacków.

Skrzat zmieszał się wyraźnie, ale po chwili jego oczy ponownie się rozjaśniły.

– Państwo Potterowie są cennymi przyjaciółmi rodu Black. Oddali mu wielką przysługę, wykonując ostatnią wolę drogiego panicza Regulusa. Dom nie mógłby trafić w lepsze ręce.

– Nie pytaj – rzucił Albus, widząc jego zdumione spojrzenie. – Potem ci opowiem, chyba że chcesz przez najbliższe godziny słuchać wywodów na temat wspaniałości ostatniego z Blacków.

Scorpius skinął głowa i dla świętego spokoju więcej się nie odzywał.

* * *

Po chwili Stworek ochłonął na tyle, że był gotowy zaprowadzić ich do pokojów gościnnych. Znajdujące się na trzecim piętrze trzy sypialnie wyglądały na nieużywane od wielu lat, choć ewidentnie skrzat dbał, żeby panował w nich nienaganny porządek. Te pokoje jednak, w odróżnieniu od salonu, z pewnością nie doczekały się jeszcze pełnego odnowienia, bo aż ziało z nich antycznością. Scorpiusowi nie umknął również fakt, jak bardzo ściany tego domu przesiąknięte były czarną magią. Dało się ją niemal wyczuć, w charakterystycznym zapachu powietrza i lekkim drżeniu różdżki, kiedy przechodziło się koło wyjątkowo mocno nasyconego miejsca. Co prawda, według słów Jamesa większość niebezpiecznych przedmiotów, przeklętych elementów zastawy czy zaczarowanych mebli, została usunięta lata temu, ale nadal zalecał czujność, zwłaszcza jeśli znajdą coś ukrytego lub wyjątkowo podejrzanego. Ostrzegł ich również, by pod żadnym pozorem nie odsłaniali zasłony na obrazie wiszącym w korytarzu, chyba że chcą wzbogacić swoje słownictwo w nowy wachlarz obelg i przekleństw. Znajdował się tam portret Walburgi Black, który podobnie jak gobelin został magicznie przytwierdzony do ściany domu.

– Ponure mieszkanko – stwierdziła Adelajda, siadając na łóżku Scorpiusa. – Będziemy się czuli prawie jak w domu.

Ślizgon obrzucił ją krótkim spojrzeniem. Zawsze podziwiał, że potrafiła kpić z ich traumatycznej przeszłości. Chyba nikt nie wycierpiał więcej od niej samej, jako czarownica i, a może przede wszystkim, jako kobieta, a mimo to nadal rzucała wyzwanie całemu światu, zamykając jakiekolwiek lęki głęboko w środku.

On sam tego nie potrafił. Im dłużej przebywał w Londynie, im bardziej zagłębiał się w swoją przeszłość, tym ciężej było mu się przed tym bronić. Trudno było nie czuć złości i żalu, kiedy każda minuta spędzona tutaj przypomniała mu jak wielką porażkę poniósł. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, nie zamierzał się zadręczać, a jednak wydawało się to nieuniknione. Widział w przejętym spojrzeniu Lily i zdecydowanej minie Albusa, że oni nie dadzą mu spokoju. Nie mogli tego zrobić, bo oni żyli w przeszłości, którą on utracił. Nie rozumieli, że próbując wciągnąć go z powrotem między siebie, sprowadzą na wszystkich tylko kłopoty.

– Jesteś głodna? – spytał kobiety, odkładając kurtkę na krzesło przy niewielkim sekretarzyku w kącie pokoju. – Przypuszczam, że ten skrzat będzie w stanie przygotować, co tylko sobie zamarzysz.

– Kusząca propozycja, zwłaszcza, że śniadanie w tamtym hotelu było wyjątkowo podłej jakości. Ty jednak nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto myśli teraz o jedzeniu.

Scorpio wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

– Liczyłem, że ominie mnie to wszystko – odparł, wykonując nieokreślony gest rękoma, jakby chciał objąć nimi cały dom.

– Liczyłeś? Raczej trzęsiesz się jak galareta.

Prychnął, dotknięty do żywego.

– Nie boję się Potterów.

Adelajda zaśmiała się sztucznie.

– Ależ oczywiście, że się ich boisz. – Niespodziewanie wstała i podeszła do niego. – Gdyby było inaczej, nie tańczyłbyś, jak ci zagrają. A może to ta dziewuszka? Może to pod jej sarnim spojrzeniem miękną ci kolana?

Heidi lustrowała go z zawadiackim uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy. Była jednak w błędzie, jeśli sądziła, że tak łatwo zdoła go sprowokować.

– Czyżby przemawiała przez ciebie zazdrość? To do ciebie niepodobne.

Kobieta nie wyglądała ani na zmieszaną, ani tym bardziej rozzłoszczoną. Płynnym ruchem objęła go za szyję, wspierając ręce na jego ramionach.

– Przemawia przeze mnie troska. Pamiętaj, że twoje dobro leży mi na sercu niemal w takim samym stopniu jak Josha. Dlatego, jeśli w którymś momencie poczujesz, że masz dość brodzenia w brudach przeszłości, to wystarczy jedno słowo i znikniemy, jakby nigdy nas tu nie było.

Słysząc to, Scorpius spoważniał i skinął głową. Heidi doskonale wiedziała o wszystkich jego wątpliwościach, nawet jeśli nigdy nie wdawał się w szczegóły, była wystarczająco inteligentna, by domyślić się całej reszty. I wspierała go na swój dość nietypowy sposób.

– Ktoś tu wspominał o jakichś widokach na ucztę – dodała, kiedy cisza przedłużała się nienaturalnie.

Scorpius ponownie uśmiechnął się, po czym poprowadził towarzyszkę na zewnątrz.

* * *

Zostawiwszy Heidi w kuchni w towarzystwie rozpływającego się nad gośćmi Stworka, Scorpius przeszedł do pustego salonu i po raz kolejny spojrzał na wiszący tam gobelin. Przed nim rozciągały się całe pokolenia mrocznych magów i czarnoksiężników, których krew płynęła także w nim. Na co dzień nie myślał o tym dziedzictwie, ale w tym domu, tak skażonym czarną magią, trudno było nie zastanawiać się nad historią i przeznaczeniem. Może niepotrzebnie kiedykolwiek się szarpał, może od początku trzeba było zaakceptować, że nic dobrego z niego nie wyrośnie.

Uśmiechnął się ponuro do własnych myśli. Przez ostatnie lata zajmował się różnymi rzeczami, nierzadko takimi, z których nie powinien być dumny. Po prawdzie jednak nawet one nie sprawiały mu trudności. Robił to, co musiał, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami. Nie mógł się nad nimi zastanawiać, kiedy chwila wahania mogła kosztować życie. Wszelkie wątpliwości czy wyrzuty sumienia zepchnął na bok, brnąć do przodu obraną ścieżką.

Może tyle pokoleń Blacków parało się czarną magią właśnie dlatego, że byli w tym po prostu dobrzy?

– Nadrabiasz historię? – Usłyszał za sobą głos najstarszego z Potterów.

– Chyba najwyższa pora – odparł, nawet się nie odwracając.

Musiał przyznać, że postawa młodego aurora coraz bardziej go zaskakiwała, zwłaszcza kiedy mężczyzna podszedł bliżej i podał mu szklankę z Ognistą Whisky. Ale w sumie James zawsze potrafił go zaskoczyć. Początkowo wydawało się, że ich stosunek względem siebie szybko się wyklarował, a mimo to z czasem od jawnej wrogości przeszli do neutralnej tolerancji. A teraz? To oczywiste, że najstarszy Potter, w trosce o swoje rodzeństwo, jest dalece ostrożny w stosunku do Ślizgona. Na jego miejscu Scorpius postąpiłby tak samo. A jednak zgodził się przyjąć ich pod swój dach i co więcej, nikogo nie poinformował o ich powrocie, choć zapewne było to złamaniem przynajmniej kilku protokołów, których jako auror powinien przestrzegać.

– Dzięki – rzucił Scorpio, przyjmując drinka. – Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej ty oszczędzisz mi pogadanki na temat mojego postępowania. Możesz być pewien, że twoje rodzeństwo nie zostawiło na mnie suchej nitki.

James zaśmiał się krótko.

– Wyglądasz na wystarczająco dojrzałego, byś jej nie potrzebował. Zresztą wydaje mi się, że doskonale znasz swoje błędy.

– W każdym calu.

– Poza tym Albus i Lily, zwłaszcza Lily, są trochę naiwni. Nie zawsze wszystkie fakty są w stanie do nich dotrzeć. Może cię to zaskoczy, ale rozumiem, czemu uciekłeś, na twoim miejscu pewnie zrobiłbym to samo.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się cierpko i wypił łyk alkoholu.

– Nie zrobiłbyś.

James wzruszył ramionami ani nie potwierdzając, ani nie zaprzeczając.

– Gdybym odpowiadał za czyjąś śmierć, to kto wie. Nawet świadomość, że White sama naważyła sobie tego piwa, nie jest specjalnie pomocna.

– Czy w ogóle cokolwiek wyjaśniono w tej sprawie? Mam tylko szczątkowe informacje, tyle, co przeczytałem w magicznych gazetach.

Potter obrzucił go krótkim, nieco zdziwionym spojrzeniem, a potem pociągnął.

– Kilka dni po tym, jak White zginęła, trytony z jeziora przy błoniach, wezwały McGonagall i przekazały jej pakunek. Obciążona kamieniami paczka zawierała starą różdżkę dziewczyny, tę, którą ponoć zgubiła i czarnomagiczną księgę. W niej zawarty był sposób na rzucenie Klątwy Gniewu, a Krukonka była wystarczająco zdolna, by zdołać się go nauczyć.

– Skąd taka książka w Hogwarcie? Czwartoroczni raczej nie mają dostępu do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych.

Na twarzy Jamesa pojawił się cień dziwnego uśmiechu.

– Dyrektorka przeprowadziła własne śledztwo i szybko odkryła, że należała do profesora Willicka.

Scorpius skrzywił się na wspomnienie tego dupka.

– Drań zawsze był na mnie cięty. Pewnie nie chciał brudzić sobie rąk, więc poszczuł na mnie dziewczynę.

Potter jednak pokręcił głową.

– Nie był święty, ale to nie on odpowiadał za tamtą klątwę. Pod naciskiem McGonagall złamał się i przyznał do wszystkiego. Okazało się, że książka rzeczywiście należała do jego prywatnych zbiorów, a White wykradła ją z jego kwatery. Miała ku temu wiele okazji, bo Willick wyznał, że mieli romans.

Scorpio spojrzał na Gryfona z nieukrywanym zaskoczeniem i niesmakiem zarazem. James najwyraźniej podzielał jego zdanie na ten temat.

– Jeszcze tego samego dnia wyleciał z Hogwartu na zbity pysk. Od lat nikt nie widział McGonagall w podobnej furii, Willick chyba przez lata musiał leczyć ropiejące krosty, które wyczarowała mu na pięknej buźce. A potem dodatkowo dostał od Ministerstwa dożywotni zakaz pracy z osobami niepełnoletnimi. Ponoć obecnie mieszka gdzieś na wsi i zdejmuje złe uroki z trzody gospodarskiej.

Ślizgon prychnął. Satysfakcjonujący koniec tego aroganckiego buca.

– Do niczego by jednak nie doszło, gdybyś nie narobił sobie tylu wrogów – dodał młody auror. – Z wywiadu przeprowadzonego z jej koleżankami, wiemy, że White była bardzo nietolerancyjną i zapalczywą osobą. Miała też problem z panowaniem nad gniewem. Dlatego, kiedy ją sprowokowałeś, ostro odpowiedziała na atak. Niedoświadczona w tych kwestiach, rzuciła czar, który wydawał się jej najpodlejszy, zapewne nie zdając sobie sprawy z konsekwencji. Potem, kiedy trafiłeś do Munga, przestraszyła się i ukryła różdżkę wraz z księgą. Z pewnością więc nie chciała cię zabić, raczej ukarać. Tymczasem twoje działania doprowadziły do jej śmierci.

– Ani przez chwilę nie twierdziłem, że jestem bez winy – zgodził się Scorpio.

Przez dłuższy moment stali w milczeniu, wpatrując się w stary gobelin. Najwyraźniej żaden z nich nie chciał już nic więcej dodawać na temat feralnych wydarzeń z przeszłości. O dziwo jednak, ta cisza nie była denerwująca, a wręcz przeciwnie, zdawała się mówić dużo więcej niż wcześniej wypowiedziane słowa.

– Potrzebuję informacji o Rogogonach. Wszystko, co możesz zdobyć z Biura Aurorów – odezwał się w końcu Scorpius, wracając do ich bieżących problemów.

– Po obiedzie zaczynam swoją zmianę, zobaczę, co da się zrobić. W zamian chcę, byście mi również przekazywali wszystkie informacje. Jeśli mamy współpracować, to nie pozwolę wam na samowolkę.

Scorpius spojrzał na Gryfona kątem oka.

– Żebyśmy mieli jasność – dodał ten z naciskiem. – Winni śmierci McGonagall mają trafić przed oblicze Wizengamotu. Nie jesteśmy sędziami, żeby decydować o ich losie, nawet jeśli ja również najchętniej widziałbym ich sześć stóp pod ziemią.

– Zapominasz chyba, że jestem wyjętym spod prawa zbiegiem, więc mnie nie powinny dotyczyć takie założenia.

James opróżnił swoją szklankę i pustą odstawił na brzegu kominka.

– Jeszcze nie jesteś zbiegiem i dopilnuj, żeby tak pozostało, dla dobra nas wszystkich.

– Oczywiście, panie władzo – mruknął Ślizgon, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

* * *

Trzy godziny później rodzeństwo Potterów, w towarzystwie Scorpiusa i Heidi zasiadło przy długim stole w kuchni, gdzie Stworek dwoił się i troił przy podawaniu obiadu.

– A gdzie twój brat? – spytał James w stronę kobiety, gdy ta usiadła na krześle.

– Poszedł się rozejrzeć po mieście – odparła Adelajda, a widząc pytające spojrzenie rodzeństwa, uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Spokojnie, nie będzie rozrabiał, po postu drażni go bezczynność. Ma swoje sposoby na zdobywanie informacji, trzeba mu tylko zostawić wolną rękę.

Najwyraźniej Potterowie wzięli sobie do serca uwagę Scorpiusa na temat jego towarzyszy, bo nie zamierzali drążyć tego tematu.

Jedząc w ciszy różne specjały Stworka, Scorpius nie potrafił w pełni odgonić nieprzyjemnego uczucia w trzewiach. Widział dziwnie spiętą minę Albusa, a także ukradkowe spojrzenia jego siostry. Nie miał wątpliwości, że musieli dyskutować na jego temat i chyba nie doszli do żadnego porozumienia, co znalazło swoje potwierdzenie, kiedy Lily odłożyła z impetem sztućce i odezwała się z irytacją.

– Nie zamierzasz poinformować swoich rodziców, prawda?

Scorpius wywrócił oczami.

– To skrajne draństwo, Scorpio! – kontynuowała dziewczyna. – Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak bardzo oni martwią się o ciebie.

– Wyobrażam sobie za to doskonale, na ile sposobów ojciec by mnie przeklął, gdybym znalazł się w zasięgu jego różdżki.

Gryfonka spiorunowała go wzrokiem, w którym irytacja mieszała się ze smutkiem.

– Nic nie rozumiesz! Czy wiesz, że po twoim zniknięciu twój ojciec przyszedł do naszego prosić o pomoc w poszukiwaniach?! A przecież wszyscy wiemy, że nie pałali do siebie sympatią. Co więcej, nasz tata wraz z wujkiem Ronaldem, postawili na nogi połowę departamentu, żeby cię znaleźć i żeby dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę wydarzyło się wtedy w sowiarni. Albus twierdził, żeby ci tego nie mówić, że tylko się wściekniesz, ale moim zdaniem chyba pora, żebyś otworzył oczy i zrozumiał, że twoje czyny i wybory nie dotknęły tylko ciebie.

Po tym ognistym monologu Lily wstała i gniewnie wyszła z kuchni. Cisza, jaka zapadła w pomieszczeniu, aż dzwoniła w uszach.

– Dlaczego pożarła się z tobą, a wyżywa się na mnie? – spytał w końcu Scorpius, patrząc w stronę Albusa.

Ten wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

– Niech cię nie zwiedzie mój spokój. Mogę się nie zgadzać z jej metodami, ale uważam tak samo. Chcesz tego czy nie, to nie tylko twoje życie zostało wywrócone do góry nogami. A Lily nie może po prostu przełknąć, że nie wróciłeś, kiedy miałeś ku temu okazję i pewnie jeszcze długo będzie ci to wypominać.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko. Nie miał zamiaru więcej strzępić sobie języka, by przekonać młodą Gryfonkę do swoich racji. Czuł, że jest tutaj na przegranej pozycji. Tymczasem co innego zainteresowało go znacznie bardziej.

– Naprawdę mój ojciec przyszedł do waszego?

Albus skinął głową, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

– Widywali się wielokrotnie, także z wujkiem Ronem.

– Z tego co pamiętam, to ostatnim razem Weasley nie chciał nawet oddychać tym samym powietrzem co ja.

– Sporo się od tego czasu zmieniło. Może nie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale jakieś trzy lata temu twoi rodzice byli u nas nawet z wizytą w czasie świąt.

Scorpio spojrzał na Gryfona, jakby temu wyrosła co najmniej druga głowa. Nigdy oczywiście nie wątpił, że jego zniknięcie musiało dotknąć jego rodzinę, ale przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że doprowadzi to do tego rodzaju zmian. Ojciec nigdy nie chciał mieć do czynienia z Potterami, wyłożył mu to w jasnych słowach, a mimo to dla niego był skłonny przełamać własną niechęć i położyć na szali resztki dumy.

A jednak Scorpius nie wyobrażał sobie, by mógł tak po prostu wrócić do domu. Zbyt dobrze wiedział, jak wielki wstyd i rozczarowanie przyniósł swojej rodzinie. Nie byłby w stanie spojrzeć im w oczy. Ale Potterowie nie mogli tego zrozumieć. Dla nich liczyła się miłość i rodzinne więzy, których nic nie mogło zniszczyć. To było ważniejsze niż cokolwiek innego. A Scorpius wiedział, że w chwili, gdy spotkałby ojca, w jego wzroku nie dostrzegłby miłości.

– Kiedy zakończymy sprawę McGonagall, a ja będę już daleko. Masz moją zgodę, by napisać do nich, że jestem cały i zdrowy.

– Sam powinieneś to zrobić.

Ślizgon wstał od stołu, czując że ma kompletnie dość tej rozmowy.

– To wszystkie ustępstwa, na które zamierzam pójść – skwitował, po czym wyszedł z kuchni.

* * *

Godziny płynęły wolno i leniwie w ponurym domu przy Grimmauld Place 12. Większość czasu Scorpius przesiedział w bibliotece, gdzie bez większego zainteresowania przeglądał zgromadzone tam księgi. Niestety miał nieodparte wrażenie, że wszystkie interesujące pozycje zostały stąd skwapliwie usunięte.

Wczesnym wieczorem wrócił Josh, ale nie miał dla nich żadnych intersujących informacji. Stwierdził jedynie, że gdy pytać o Rogogony, to ludzie dziwnie nabierają wody w usta, po czym poszedł do swojego pokoju, by zmyć z siebie kurz londyńskich ulic.

Najstarszy z Potterów udał się do Biura Aurorów, Lily zaszyła się gdzieś i nie sposób było jej odnaleźć, a Albus głównie kręcił się bez celu, by ostatecznie znaleźć w Heidi partnera do Szachów Czarodziejów. Scorpio przez jakiś czas przyglądał się ich zmaganiom, ale szybko doszedł do wniosku, że nie dorasta im do pięt, więc całkiem stracił zainteresowanie.

Idąc długim, ciemnym korytarzem, kątem oka dostrzegł postać siedzącą w oknie jednego z pokoi. W drobnej postaci od razu rozpoznał Lily. Dziewczyna chyba go nie spostrzegła, ewentualnie ignorowała, bo wzrok miała skupiony na obserwowaniu ulicy. Przez moment Scorpius rozważał, czy nie lepiej zostawić ją w spokoju, ale ostatecznie nie był aż takim tchórzem, by uciekać przed gniewem Gryfonki.

Przestępując przez drzwi, zastukał we framugę, obwieszczając swoje wejście. Lily spojrzała na niego kątem oka, a potem wróciła do śledzenia sytuacji na zewnątrz. Ślizgon podszedł bliżej i również wyjrzał przez okno, gdzie mimo wieczornej pory wciąż kręciło się nieco ludzi, zapewne wracających do domów po pracy.

– Wiem, że ciężko ci to zrozumieć, ale ja nie mogę wrócić – rzucił, nie patrząc w jej stronę. Mimo to dostrzegł, jak drgnęła nieznacznie.

– Dlaczego? Nie jesteś ścigany.

Scorpio pokręcił głową.

– I jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Mam zostać, ukorzyć się przed Ministerstwem i potulnie wrócić do społeczeństwa, które nie chce takich jak ja. Może nie pamiętasz, ale według nich, ja nie powinienem posiadać połowy wiedzy, którą zdobyłem. Będę na celowniku, tylko dlatego, że stanowię w ich oczach potencjalne zagrożenie. A może mam tak jak mój ojciec wejść między mugoli i udawać, że w ogóle mi to nie przeszkadza, że to szczyt moich aspiracji.

Nie podobał mu się wyraz twarzy Lily. Dziewczyna wyglądała, jakby niewiele dzieliło ją od zaniesienia się płaczem. Powstrzymywała ją od tego chyba tylko gryfońska duma.

– To niesprawiedliwe – mruknęła.

Cóż miał na to odpowiedzieć? Przekonał się już dawno, że życie nie jest sprawiedliwe, nawet w świecie rządzonym przez dumne i honorowe Lwy. Niestety ludzie pozostawali tylko ludźmi, a strach budził w nich czasami najgorsze instynkty.

– Dlatego nie wróciłem. Czasami było ciężko, ale poza Wyspami mogłem pozostać anonimowy. Tam mało kogo obchodziło, że jestem Ślizgonem, a mój ojciec służył Czarnemu Panu, a im dalej, tym częściej nikt się tym nie przejmował. Liczyło się to, co potrafiłem zrobić i ile biorę za swoje usługi, cała reszta nie miała znaczenia.

– A co robiłeś?

Lily nadal na niego nie patrzyła, ale mimo to uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. Mógłby teraz powiedzieć jej całą prawdę, a wtedy zapewne raz na zawsze dałaby sobie spokój z przejmowaniem się jego losem. Jednak w tej konkretnej chwili nie miał ochoty przybliżać jej szczegółów, zwłaszcza tych, z których nie był dumny.

– Różne rzeczy, zwykle takie, którymi nie chcieli zajmować się inni. Jednak w ostatnich latach wraz z Grafami głównie zajmowałem się poszukiwaniem ludzi.

Dopiero te słowa sprawiły, że Lily oderwała wzrok od okna i spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– To nie brzmi jak coś złego.

Uśmiech na twarzy Ślizgona stał się nieco bardziej złowieszczy.

– Istotnie, chyba że wziąć pod uwagę, iż płacili nam za to ci, którzy mieli z poszukiwanymi jakieś niedokończone interesy.

Spodziewał się jakiegoś wyrazu oburzenia albo przynajmniej dezaprobaty, tymczasem Lily tylko uśmiechnęła się smutno.

– Tak przypuszczałam. Znaczy może nie to konkretnie, ale domyślałam się, że nie będziesz siedzieć bezczynnie w jakimś zapomnianym przez ludzi miejscu. Zawsze umiałeś odnaleźć się w sytuacji.

– Nie przesadzaj. Robiłem to, co musiałem, nie ma w tym wielkiej filozofii. Wiele się w tym czasie nauczyłem, choć przypuszczam, że McGonagall nie byłaby dumna z moich postępów.

– Tego nie wiesz. Ona była ostatnia do wystawiania pochopnych sądów. Z pewnością jednak byłaby szczęśliwa, że w czasie tej wędrówki nie zatraciłeś siebie.

Nie zdołał w pełni ukryć zdumienia, słysząc podobne stwierdzenie. Tymczasem Lily wciąż na niego patrzyła w ten dziwny, pełen skrywanych emocji, sposób.

– Ja też to widzę – dodała, kiedy zrozumiała, że Scorpius nie zamierza nic odpowiedzieć. – Początkowo byłam przerażona tym, kim się stałeś, ale teraz rozumiem, że to także była tylko maska. Wcale nie jesteś tak zimny i obojętny, za jakiego próbujesz uchodzić. Rozumiem, że tam, gdzie bywałeś, okazanie słabości mogło być brzemienne w skutkach, ale tutaj nie musisz się tego obawiać. Tak jak dawniej, tak i teraz jesteśmy po twojej stronie.

Znowu poczuł ten dziwny skurcz w żołądku, a jego uśmiech z trudem trwał na swoim miejscu.

– Wiesz, że to tylko wszystko utrudni.

Niespodziewanie dziewczyna wstała i spojrzała na niego, zadziornie unosząc brodę do góry. Smutek zniknął z jej twarzy, jakby nigdy go tam nie było, jedynie oczy pozostawały dziwnie poważne.

– Nikt nie obiecywał, że będzie łatwo.

Ślizgon pokręcił głową z rezygnacją. Jak bardzo nie starałby się przemówić im do rozumu, oni i tak będą wiedzieć swoje. Ostatecznie byli Gryfonami, a do tych rzadko kiedy trafiały argumenty zdrowego rozsądku.

* * *

Było już grubo po dwudziestej i wszyscy siedzieli w salonie, gdzie popijali herbatę przyniesioną przez Stworka na wielkiej, srebrnej tacy. Wtedy to w kominku pojawił się płomień, by moment później wyłonił się z niego James, z naręczem teczek przed sobą. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich nie był jednak sam. Tuż za nim, do pokoju wszedł wysoki mężczyzna o jasnych włosach związanych w krótki ogon. Jednym, szybkim ruchem otrzepał szatę z popiołu, a potem rozejrzał się po pokoju, zatrzymując wzrok na Scorpiusie. Gdy go dostrzegł, zwinnie wyminął Jamesa i ruszył na Ślizgona.

Jego intencje były więcej niż oczywiste i przez jedną, krótką chwilę Scorpio zastanawiał się czy nie uniknąć ciosu. Ostatecznie jednak nie zrobił tego i pozwolił, by zaciśnięta pięść spotkała się z jego twarzą. Jak by nie patrzeć, zasłużył na to w całej rozciągłości. Poza tym nie ukrywajmy, Zack zrobił to, na co chyba wszyscy tutaj mieli ochotę.

Scorpius nie zdążył rozmasować szczęki, kiedy poczuł, jak Zachary chwyta go za ramiona i potrząsa nim gwałtownie.

– Ty cholerny draniu! – warknął blondyn. – Gdzieś ty się podziewał?!

Zack był jeszcze wyższy niż Scorpio go zapamiętał, do tego wydawał się chudszy niż w przeszłości, przez co jego ręce były wręcz nienaturalnie długie. Mimo to siła jego uścisku wystarczała, by Scorpius miał przez chwilę trudność w oswobodzeniu się.

– Ulżyłeś sobie? – zapytał zjadliwie, kiedy zdołał odsunąć się od blondyna.

– Chyba żartujesz. Musiałbym cię przerobić na krwawą miazgę, żeby ulżyć własnej frustracji.

– Może innym razem i bez świadków – mruknął Scorpio, kiedy wreszcie odzyskał czucie w żuchwie. Tylko przelotnie spojrzał na siedzącą na sofie Heidi, która już miała różdżkę w pogotowiu, a jej skupione spojrzenie przewiercało Zacka na wylot. Jeden krótki gest sprawił, że kobieta rozluźniła się całkowicie i wróciła do picia herbaty.

– Co ty tu robisz? – pociągnął Scorpius, spoglądając na blondyna.

– Przyłapał mnie, kiedy szukałem materiałów do śledztwa – wyjaśnił James. – Niestety wiedział, że nie biorę udziału w dochodzeniu na temat zabójstwa McGonagall i nie kupił żadnego z moich kłamstw.

– Wy, Gryfoni, jesteś niezdolni do czegoś takiego jak wiarygodne kłamstwo – dodał Zachary, a jego głos odzyskał, bardziej normalne dla niego, rozbawione brzmienie.

Tymczasem co innego zwróciło uwagę Scorpiusa.

– Zaraz, a co ty robiłeś w Biurze Aurorów? Chyba nie…

Blondyn nie zdołał dłużej walczyć ze swoją naturą, bo wyszczerzył się złośliwie.

– Pracuję tam.

– Jesteś Aurorem?

Szczere zdumienie Scorpiusa było najwyraźniej tym, co Zachary chciał uzyskać, bo roześmiał się otwarcie.

– Powinieneś zobaczyć teraz swoją minę, oślizgła gadzino. Wierz mi, gdybym został Aurorem, to już dawno bym cię dopadł. Niestety nie miałem tyle szczęścia. Ministerstwo wystarczająco się burzyło, kiedy zostałem cywilnym pracownikiem biura. Jestem analitykiem dowodów rzeczowych. W odróżnieniu od ciebie, ja nigdy nie byłem na bakier z Eliksirami.

Nawet to tłumaczenie nie zdołało w pełni zmyć zdumienia z twarzy Scorpiusa. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Zachary ma podobne aspiracje. A potem zdał sobie sprawę, że prawdopodobnie to również jest jego wątpliwą zasługą. Nie zamierzał jednak teraz przy wszystkich drążyć tego tematu.

– Auror czy nie, nadal bijesz się jak baba – rzucił, nie kryjąc złośliwego uśmiechu.

– A ty nadal masz język, który pragnie wyrwać połowa ludzkości.

– Więcej niż połowa – odparł Scorpio i chyba pierwszy raz od powrotu na Wyspy szczerze się roześmiał, czemu po chwili zawtórował Zachary.

– Nie chcę przeszkadzać waszym zabawom, ale mamy robotę – wtrącił James, rzucając przyniesione teczki na stolik. – Przed świtem to wszystko musi wrócić do Biura.

– W takim razie czeka nas pracowita noc – rzucił Josh, wstając ze swego miejsca i obrzucając zainteresowanym spojrzeniem przyniesione materiały.

Najstarszy z Potterów zgodził się gestem głowy.

– A ty to kto? – zapytał Zack, spoglądając przez ramię Scorpiusa na jego towarzysza.

Ten niespodziewanie jak na siebie po prostu podszedł z wyciągniętą ręką.

– Jestem Joshua Graf – alchemik.

Naraz Scorpius zrozumiał skąd tak nagła zmiana nastawienia Josha. Zachary wspomniał o Eliksirach i to wystarczyło, by zdobył jego zainteresowanie. Ślizgon uśmiechnął się w duchu, czasami rozejmy pojawiają się w najmniej przewidywanych miejscach.

* * *

 _Cztery lata temu… Londyn…_

Harry Potter siedział za biurkiem i bez większego zainteresowania przyglądał się zdjęciom pobitego goblina. Od trzech dni zajmował się sprawą napaści na pracownika Gringotta, którego dokonało trzech zamaskowanych czarodziejów, prawdopodobnie dłużników banku. Sprawa wydawała się dość banalna, zwłaszcza, że sprawcy zostawili dużo śladów, więc znalezienie ich było raczej kwestią czasu.

Już zamierzał zebrać swoje rzeczy i udać się na lunch, kiedy do biura wleciała mała sówka, w której rozpoznał Świstoświnkę. Zwierzątko było tak przywiązane do Ginny, że po skończeniu szkoły Ron ofiarował sówkę siostrze. Mimo swych niemal trzydziestu lat, Świnka trzymała się wyjątkowo dobrze, co zapewne zawdzięczała troskliwej opiece swojej właścicielki.

Teraz ptak okrążył trzy razy pokój, po czym wylądował na biurku Harry'ego. Mężczyzna pogładził jej piórka i odebrał krótką notatkę skreśloną pospiesznym pismem Ginny.

W jednej chwili odebrało mu ochotę na lunch. W kilku słowach czarownica tłumaczyła, że odezwał się do niej Ted, który właśnie zaczął swój dyżur w Mungu i dowiedział się, że trafiła tam Astoria Malfoy.

Nie zastanawiając się zbyt wiele, Harry spakował rzeczy do torby i ruszył w kierunku kominka. Odrobina proszku Fiuu i po chwili był już na korytarzu magicznego szpitala.

Nie bywał tu zbyt często, zwłaszcza prywatnie, ale jako auror zdarzało mu się, przesłuchiwać tutaj ofiary jakiś wydarzeń. Dlatego bez większego trudu odnalazł gabinet chrześniaka. Ted siedział pochylony nad jakimiś notatkami, ale uniósł wzrok, kiedy usłyszał kroki.

– Cześć, wujku – przywitał Harry'ego. – Ciocia musiała cię poinformować, tak?

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

– Co się konkretnie stało?

– Trafiła do nas w środku nocy. Dostała jakiejś zapaści, prawdopodobnie na tle nerwowym. Medycy wciąż próbują ustalić przyczyny. Obecnie została eliksirami wprowadzona w stan śpiączki i jest stabilna, ale pełną diagnostykę będzie można przeprowadzić dopiero po wybudzeniu. Póki co czekamy, aż jej mózg się nieco zregeneruje.

Słuchając tego, Harry poczuł jak nieprzyjemny dreszcz przechodzi go po plecach. Lata temu podobne słowa słyszał na temat wzroku Albusa. Wtedy też musieli czekać i mieć nadzieję, że maści i eliksiry zadziałają.

– Jest tu Draco?

– Był, ale gdzieś znikł, kiedy pojawili się rodzice pani Astorii. Teraz oni czuwają przy jej łóżku.

Harry skinął głową.

– Daj mi znać, gdyby coś się zmieniło – rzucił i już zamierzał pożegnać chrześniaka, kiedy ten wstał od biurka, podszedł bliżej i wyjrzawszy na korytarz, zamknął drzwi gabinetu.

– Nie jesteś tu jako auror, prawda?

– Nie, dlaczego o to pytasz?

Ted wyglądał na bardzo zmartwionego.

– Bo Malfoyowie mają już chyba wystarczająco kłopotów. Niedobrze byłoby, żeby Ministerstwo wyciągnęło jeszcze jakieś mylne wnioski.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Pani Astoria straciła przytomność i przewracając się, uderzyła głową w stopień schodów. Kiedy Draco ją tutaj przyniósł, był cały w jej krwi. Ktoś z zewnątrz mógłby to bardzo źle zinterpretować.

Harry wreszcie pojął, do czego Ted zmierza. Wciąż wielu było takich, którzy tylko czekali, by dopaść Malfoya.

– Dobrze, jeśli w biurze pojawi się zlecenie na zbadanie tej sprawy, zadbam, by trafiła w odpowiednie ręce.

Na twarzy Teda pojawił się smutny uśmiech.

– Dzięki.

– To raczej oni powinni tobie podziękować za czujność.

Ted wzruszył ramionami.

– Trzeba dbać o rodzinę, nie? – rzucił z przekąsem. – Wiesz, po tym, co się stało, moja babcia zdobyła się na napisanie do nich listu. Nie zrobiła tego nawet, kiedy zmarła Narcyza. Ale ja jej opowiadałem o ich synu i o tym jak daleki jest od innych Blacków i to chyba nieco zmiękczyło jej serce.

Harry, w ojcowskim geście, poklepał Teda po ramieniu.

– Pamiętaj, że nie bez powodu wszyscy oni trafili kiedyś do Slytherinu, takim osobom wybaczenie przychodzi najtrudniej, zwłaszcza jeśli nienawiść pielęgnowana jest przez lata.

Ted uśmiechnął się bardziej otwarcie i skinął głową.

– Chciałbym kiedyś, by moja babcia i Malfoyowie znaleźli wspólny język. To już trwa stanowczo za długo i nie służy niczemu dobremu.

– Daj im jeszcze trochę czasu, są na dobrej drodze.

* * *

Harry opuścił gabinet Teda z mocnym postanowieniem, co powinien zrobić dalej. Na przestrzeni ostatnich dwóch lat miał z Malfoyami więcej do czynienia, niż kiedykolwiek życzyłby sobie w przeszłości. Jednak tym razem ich relacje przebiegały w zupełnie inny sposób, bo i okoliczności były zgoła odmienne. Chcąc nie chcąc, Harry współczuł im i zwyczajnie nie potrafił przejść do porządku dziennego nad ich tragedią. Tym bardziej, kiedy widział, jak to wszystko przeżywa jego własna rodzina. Był tego świadkiem chociażby w czasie ostatniej przerwy świątecznej, kiedy miał wrażenie, że jego dzieci zawarły między sobą umowę, by nie wspominać ich zaginionego przyjaciela. Jednocześnie widział, jak bardzo Lily próbuje wszystkich zabawiać, a w kontraście do tego, jak bardzo Albus jest milczący i jak niewiele jego młodszy syn w ogóle odzywał się przez cały pobyt.

Wszyscy starali się iść do przodu, wiedząc, że nie mają wpływu na dalsze wydarzenia, a jednak gdzieś w głębi to tkwiło, jak nieprzyjemna zadra, która uporczywie psuła dobry humor.

Sam Harry również miał pewne poczucie bezsilności. Już dawno wyczerpał wszystkie swoje możliwości, a śledztwo w sprawie zaginięcia Scorpiusa Malfoya, utknęło w martwym punkcie. Chłopak albo rzeczywiście miał talent i dobrze potrafił się kryć, albo niestety gdzieś zginął i po prostu dotąd nie odnaleziono jego ciała. Oczywiście przy swoich dzieciach Harry nigdy nie dzielił się podobnym rozważaniami, choć przypuszczał, że oni również zdają sobie z tego sprawę. Nic niestety na to nie mógł poradzić.

Teraz jednak był ktoś jeszcze, kto z pewnością potrzebował pomocy. Dlatego bez większego wahania Harry podszedł do kominka i wrzuciwszy nieco proszku Fiuu, wypowiedział adres posiadłości Malfoyów.

* * *

Kiedy wyszedł z kominka, pierwsze co dostrzegł, to pełno szkła rozsypanego po podłodze salonu. Pomieszczenie wyglądało jakby przeszedł przez nie huragan. Stół i krzesła były poprzewracane, na ścianie wydać było mokry ślad, a poniżej na podłodze leżał roztrzaskany flakon z kwiatami, zasłony były podarte jakby za cel obrał je jakiś oszalały kot, a podłogę zaścielały fragmenty potłuczonych butelek i kałuże rozlanych napojów. W powietrzu unosił się silny zapach alkoholu.

Harry zawahał się przez moment, widząc tę demolkę, a potem ruszył w stronę przewróconej sofy, której tapicerka również pocięta była jak nożem. Dopiero gdy podszedł bliżej, zobaczył Malfoya. Mężczyzna siedział na podłodze, plecami oparty o spód sofy, który w tej chwili stał pionowo. W pierwszej chwili wydawało się, że śpi, ale otwarte oczy wbite w przeciwległą ścianę szybko zburzyły to wrażenie. Ubranie miał podarte i rzeczywiście ubrudzone krwią, tak żony, jak i jego własną, która sączyła się z rozciętej, najprawdopodobniej kawałkiem szkła, dłoni.

Harry zacisnął zęby, po czym chwycił serwetkę, leżącą na podłodze, otrzepał ją z kawałków szkła i podszedł bliżej. Bez słowa kucnął i zaczął tamować krwawienie.

– Potter – mruknął Draco, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę z obecności drugiej osoby.

Harry skinął głową, a kiedy zdoła usunąć ostatni kawałek szkła, wyjął różdżkę i szybkim zaklęciem, zasklepił ranę.

– To już nie będzie ci potrzebne – stwierdził, wyciągając z drugiej ręki Ślizgona niemal pustą już butelkę Ognistej Whisky.

– Czego tu szukasz? – zapytał półprzytomnie Malfoy.

– Byłem w szpitalu, słyszałem o Astorii.

Draco skrzywił się na te słowa, jakby przypomniały mu one, od czego to wszystko się zaczęło. A potem westchnął ciężko i przymknął oczy.

– Wiesz, Potter – zaczął po chwili dziwnym głosem. – Mam już tego dość. Jestem tak potwornie zmęczony.

Harry odłożył na bok pustą butelkę i zakrwawioną serwetkę, po czym sam usiadł na ziemi, również wspierając się o przewróconą sofę.

– To wszystko to jest moja kara – kontynuował tymczasem Malfoy. – Najpierw Scorpius, teraz Astoria. Wszystko z powodu mojej głupoty i moich błędów. I nie mów, że to zbieg okoliczności, bo to jest powiązane ze sobą bardzo ściśle. Scorpio by nie uciekł, gdyby przez tyle czasu nie wmawiano mu, że jest gorszy, bo jest synem śmierciożercy. A gdyby on nie uciekł, to Astoria nie leżałaby teraz w Mungu. To wszystko jest przeze mnie.

Naraz po jego twarzy przeszedł dziwny grymas. W jednej chwili przechylił się do przodu, opierając ręce na zgiętych kolanach i wbijając wzrok w podłogę przed sobą.

– Ile lat mam jeszcze płacić za szczeniackie błędy? – wymamrotał.

Choć pytanie było skierowane w pustkę, to Harry czuł się w obowiązku, żeby coś odpowiedzieć.

– To, co teraz robisz, z pewnością nikomu nie pomoże.

– Zaszkodzić, raczej też nie zaszkodzi – odparł Draco, sztucznie rozbawionym głosem.

– Ale Astoria nie byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby wiedziała, że zdemolowałeś wasz salon.

Na wspomnienie żony, Malfoy znowu się skrzywił.

– O ile będzie miała szanse jeszcze kiedyś skomentować bałagan.

– Wyjdzie z tego, to silna kobieta.

– Ale nawet ona ma swoją granicę wytrzymałości. – Draco ponownie oparł się o sofę i już nieco spokojniej spojrzał w sufit. – Trzy dni temu usłyszałem w pracy, w mugolskim radiu, że w Paryżu wyłowiono z Sekwany ciało nastolatka. Było już w znacznym stopniu w rozkładzie, więc nie mogli go od razu zidentyfikować. A my przez trzy dni czekaliśmy na informację z Ministerstwa, że to on. Nie ma chyba gorszego uczucia, niż tak bezradnie czekać. A potem dowiedziałem się od znajomego, który ma rodzinę w Paryżu, że podali do wiadomości dane tego zmarłego dzieciaka i że urodził się we Francji. Astoria straciła przytomność, kiedy przekazałem jej tę informację. Ona jest silna, ale już dawno czara goryczy została przelana. Dziwię się, że jeszcze w ogóle chciała tu mieszkać. Wszystko się rozpada. Praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiamy. Astoria nie mówi tego otwarcie, ale wiem, że wini mnie za to, co się wydarzyło, za to, że straciła syna, którego kochała znacznie bardziej niż mnie.

Harry przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na Ślizgona, a potem westchnął ciężko i również spojrzał w górę. Nie miał dobrej odpowiedzi na te słowa. Cóż mógł powiedzieć, że mu przykro? Że współczuje? To brzmiało pusto i trywialnie. W niczym by nie pomogło, a jedynie uraziło resztki dumy Malfoya. Co jak co, ale on z pewnością nie chciał współczucia. Dlatego Harry milczał, nie wiedząc, co mądrego mógłby na to odpowiedzieć.

I tak siedzieli, w zdewastowanym salonie, pogrążeni w ciężkich myślach. Przez długi czas ciszę pomieszczenia zakłócało tylko tykanie zegara w holu. Gdyby w przeszłości ktoś powiedział Harry'emu, że znajdzie się w podobnej sytuacji, wziąłby go za szaleńca, a jednak teraz wydawała się to rzecz najsłuszniejsza w świecie. Nikt w takiej chwili nie powinien być sam, nawet jeśli jedynym towarzyszem okazał się stary wróg. Życie bywa przewrotne.

– Weź się w garść, Malfoy – rzucił, kiedy sam zebrał się w sobie. – Powinieneś być teraz przy Astorii, a nie zapijać się whisky i beczeć jak baba.

Draco uśmiechnął się cierpko.

– Nie beczę.

Harry również się uśmiechnął, po czym wstał z podłogi i wyciągnął rękę w stronę Ślizgona. Ten chwycił ją z pewnym wahaniem i też dźwignął się na nogi.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, kiedy skończy się twoja kara? – zapytał Gryfon. Malfoy spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, więc ten szybko dodał: – Kiedy sprowadzimy Scorpiusa do domu.

* * *

Nota odautorska:

Pisząc ten rozdział starałam się w miarę internetowych zasobów ogarnąć drzewo rodzinne Blacków i Potterów (posiłkując się grafiką z polskiej wiki Harrego Potter dotyczącej rodu Blaków).

Można zauważyć, że po wojnie praktycznie jedynym żyjącym potomkiem Blacków jest Draco (a przynajmniej jego znamy z imienia i nazwiska). Nie można tutaj uwzględniać Teda, bo Andromeda została wydziedziczona.

Jednocześnie warto zauważyć, że mniej więcej pośrodku tego drzewa, znajduje się małżeństwo Dorei zd. Black i Charlusa Pottera. Nie znalazłam jednak o tym drugim, żadnych konkretnych informacji, a jedynie przypuszczenia, że nie był on bezpośrednim przodkiem Harry'ego (najbardziej popularna teoria mówi o tym, że był on kuzynem Fleamonta Pottera – dziadka Harry'ego. Stąd doszłam do wniosku, że James zgodnie z prawdą twierdzi, iż „na szczęście" nie jest spokrewniony ze Scorpiusem, bo rzeczywiście w takim układzie nie można mówić o pokrewieństwie krwi, a jedynie co najwyżej o spowinowaceniu przez kuzyna i jego małżeństwo. Jednak to nie wszystko, bo pod wypaloną czwórką na tym rysunku jest Cedrella, która została usunięta z drzewa, bo wyszła za mąż za Septimusa Weasleya, który jest nie mniej, nie więcej jak dziadkiem Ginny. Biorąc to pod uwagę, to w tej linii jest jednak między nimi pokrewieństwo krwi (co prawda w piątym pokoleniu, ale zawsze). Jednak biorąc poprawkę na to, że ten związek został wypalony z drzewa, to James mógł o tym nie wiedzieć. Wiem, jest to trochę zawiłe i sama też się nad tym głowiłam, ale na potrzeby tego fanfika, myślę że można przyjąć powyższe założenia.

Drugą kwestią, którą chciałam poruszyć, jest Stworek. Jego los po wojnie nie został jasno nakreślony, a jedyną wzmiankę, jaką znalazłam, to fakt, że zmarł w wieku 666 lat. Więc ogólnie nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby w obecnej linii czasowej jeszcze dychał i służył kolejnym właścicielom Grimmauld Place.


	21. Chapter 21

Witam wszystkich i zapraszam do lektury kolejnego rozdziału. Muszę przyznać, że ten jest troszkę przejściowy, ale mam nadzieję, że nie znudzi was zbytnio.

Serdeczne podziękowania za wszystkie komentarze i dla błotniaka stawowego za betę.

Ostrzeżenie: w tym rozdziale jedna scena jest dość obrazowa i może być nieprzyjemna do bardziej wrażliwych osób.

* * *

XXI

Lily zasnęła około czwartej nad ranem. Drugi w kolejności odpadł Zack, a potem Albus. Ostatecznie o świcie na placu boju pozostał tylko Scorpius, rodzeństwo Graf i James. Stolik w salonie, okoliczne krzesła i większość podłogi zasłana była kartkami, na których zaczarowane pióra robiły notatki i wykresy, podczas gdy czarodzieje dyktowali im ważniejsze fragmenty.

Scorpio rozmasował obolały kark, gdy skończył przeglądać ostatnią przyniesioną teczkę. Materiałów na temat Rogogonów było mnóstwo, przez te wszystkie lata zdążyli wystarczająco narozrabiać, by ministerstwo oddelegowało grupę aurorów, którzy na stałe zajmowali się ich działalnością. W ostatnich latach udało im się nawet pojmać kilku członków grupy, ale nawet pod działaniem Veritaserum nie przekazali oni zbyt wielu cennych informacji. Niestety byli tylko płotkami, których wiedza pozostawała ograniczona do ich najbliższych zwierzchników. Nie wiedzieli nic na temat tych zasiadających za sterami całej organizacji.

Jednak jedno było pewne, grupa ta musiał powstać w parę lat po wojnie, a ich główny cel stanowiło zdyskredytowanie Ministerstwa Magii i odsunięcie od władzy zasiadających tam obecnie czarodziejów. Cztery lata temu odważyli się nawet dokonać dwóch zamachów w Londynie, które wymierzone były w wysoko postawionych członków rządu. Jeden z zaatakowanych, przewodniczący Międzynarodowego Urzędu Praw Czarodziejów, zginął na skutek odniesionych ran.

Wszystko to jednak w niewielkim stopniu przybliżyło ich do odnalezienia mordercy McGonagall i Scorpius zaczął odczuwać narastającą frustrację. Po prawdzie wertowanie zapisków czy notatek prasowych nigdy nie było jego domeną, zawsze brakowało mu do tego cierpliwości. Takie rzeczy wolał zostawiać Joshowi, który miał do tego wybitne zacięcie. Teraz również alchemik przeglądał wszystkie dokumenty w pełnym skupieniu, analizując każdy z wielką dokładnością.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Scorpio zaczął się zastanawiać, czy w Hogwarcie ktokolwiek potrafiłby pomóc jego towarzyszowi w zapanowaniu nad rozszalałą magią. Przy inteligencji Josha jego brak władzy nad własną magią był ogromnym marnotrawstwem.

* * *

– Idę o zakład, że ta cała banda ma związki ze śmierciożercami – skwitował Joshua, kiedy wszystkie teczki były już złożone i czekały na zabranie do Biura Aurorów.

– Skąd taki pomysł? – zapytał James, który starał się postawić na nogi kubkiem mocnej, czarnej kawy. – Śmierciożercy nie wykazywali aktywności od wielu lat.

– Właśnie dlatego. Jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć, że przy skuteczności waszego Ministerstwa wszyscy oni zostali wyłapani. Słuszniej byłoby założyć, że część gdzieś się zaszyła, może nawet zmieniła tożsamość i teraz nie pała sympatią do obecnych władz. Można pójść dalej i poszukać wśród dawnych pracowników Ministerstwa. Zapewne są dokumenty, które wskazują, kto nigdy nie odnalazł się po wojnie i kto najwięcej stracił na zmianie władzy.

– Ja się tym zajmę – odezwał się Zachary z miejsca na sofie. Blondyn przebudził się parę minut wcześniej, ale jeszcze nie zdobył się na zmianę pozycji na siedzącą. – Mam dostęp do archiwum, mogę pod pretekstem porządkowania dokumentacji poszukać takich informacji.

James skinął głową.

– Ja odniosę te teczki, a potem postaram się jeszcze popytać.

– Tylko uważaj – wtrącił Scorpio. – Nie grzeszysz subtelnością, a skoro nawet Zack cię przejrzał, to kłamca też z ciebie marny.

Potter najwyraźniej był zbyt zmęczony, żeby wchodzić w dyskusję na ten temat. Skrzywił się tylko nieznacznie, po czym odstawił pusty kubek i zaczął zbierać dokumenty ze stolika.

– My rozejrzymy się na mieście – rzuciła Heidi. – Scorpio lepiej, żeby się nie wychylał, ale my jesteśmy tu obcy, więc nie powinniśmy wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń.

– W porządku – zgodził się młody auror. – Nie nadużywajcie tylko magii, bo jak Ministerstwo dostanie jakieś sygnały, to może się wami zainteresować, a tego zakładam wolelibyście uniknąć.

Heidi uśmiechnęła się w nader niepokojący sposób.

– Będziemy bardziej mugolscy niż mugole.

* * *

Chwilę później Zack i James zniknęli w kominku, a rodzeństwo Graf poszło na górę, żeby się trochę przespać. Scorpius został sam w ciemnym salonie, gdzie na kanapie w kącie spała Lily, a na dużym fotelu pod oknem zasnął Albus. Ślizgon przez moment przyglądał się śpiącym Gryfonom, a potem wstał i przeciągnął się tak mocno, że aż strzeliło mu w kręgosłupie. Czuł się fizycznie zmęczony, a z drugiej strony wiedział, że natłok myśli nie pozwoli mu zasnąć.

Wiedziony dziwną myślą podszedł do gobelinu na ścianie i przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się wizerunkowi swoich rodziców. Wcześniej nie miał odwagi o nich myśleć, ale to, co usłyszał od Albusa, stopiło nieco wątpliwości. Czy to możliwe, żeby jego rodzina również się zmieniła przez te lata? Czy Draco był w stanie się zmienić? Scorpius był przekonany, że ojciec żywi zbyt wiele niechęci, nienawiści wręcz, do tych którzy byli po drugiej stronie w czasie wojny, by mógł nawiązać z nimi jakiekolwiek pozytywne relacje. Wydawał się na to zbyt zatwardziały, zbyt dumny. Czy możliwe, by zniknięcie Scorpiusa odcisnęło aż takie piętno? Trudno było w to uwierzyć.

Nagle Scorpio usłyszał za sobą jakiś ruch i spojrzawszy przez ramię, dostrzegł, jak Albus podnosi się z fotela. Gryfon nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem obrzucił pokój, a potem zatrzymał spojrzenie na Ślizgonie.

– Gdzie wszyscy?

– James i Zack wrócili do Ministerstwa, a Josh i Heidi poszli spać.

– A ty czemu tu stoisz?

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– I tak nie mógłbym zasnąć.

Albus również spojrzał na gobelin i zrozumienie odmalowało się na jego twarzy.

– Tęsknisz za nimi, prawda?

Ślizgon powtórnie wzruszył ramionami.

– Zazwyczaj wolę o tym nie myśleć, tak jest łatwiej. Nic mi nie przyjdzie z tej tęsknoty.

Potter westchnął nieznacznie, jakby tłumiąc narastającą irytację. Upór Scorpiusa ewidentnie jemu również działał na nerwy.

– Lily mówiła mi, o czym wczoraj z tobą rozmawiała. I wbrew temu, co twierdzisz, ja uważam, że powrót byłby możliwy. Przede wszystkim jednak ty musiałbyś tego rzeczywiście chcieć.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się cierpko.

– A to jest pytanie za milion galeonów.

Albus spojrzał na niego przelotnie, a potem ponownie utkwił wzrok w gobelinie.

– Nie zamierzam cię więcej przekonywać. Zrobisz jak zechcesz. – W głosie Gryfona dało się wyczuć wyraźną gorycz, kiedy wypowiadał te słowa. – Chcę tylko, byś wiedział, że jeśli podejmiesz rękawicę, to możesz liczyć na moją pomoc.

Jedno z pewnością się nie zmieniło. Albus nadal potrafił go zaskoczyć. Spodziewał się, że znów usłyszy, ile to osób przejmowało się jego zniknięciem, ile wycierpiała jego rodzina, tymczasem Potter swoim zwyczajem zrobił coś zgoła innego. Zaproponował mu pomoc. Naraz Scorpio poczuł się, jakby znowu był w Hogwarcie. Wtedy też Albus wielokrotnie wyciągał w jego stronę pomocną dłoń i nigdy się od niego nie odwrócił, nawet kiedy Ślizgon jasno dawał do zrozumienia, że gardzi jego osobą.

W tej samej chwili po raz pierwszy wyraźnie poczuł, że rzeczywiście chciałby wrócić. Nawet mimo wszystkich trudności, jakie z pewnością piętrzyłyby się na jego drodze. Ale była jedna kwestia, najbardziej kluczowa, której mimo szczerych chęci nie potrafił przezwyciężyć.

Czując, jak nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, usiadł na pobliskim fotelu, opierając przedramiona na kolanach.

– Nawet gdybym postanowił wrócić, to wątpię, by to było możliwe.

Albus spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale nic nie powiedział, zamiast tego sam również usiadł na sofie po przeciwnej stronie stolika.

Scorpius przełknął ciężko, jakby wypowiedzenie tych słów sprawiło, że staną się one jeszcze bardziej prawdziwe.

– Nie jestem w stanie spojrzeć w twarz ojcu – wyrzucił niczym największą klątwę. – Mam pełną świadomość, jak bardzo zawiodłem wszystkie jego oczekiwania. Liczył, że będę postępował słusznie, że nie popełnię jego błędów, tymczasem myślę, że odwaliłem jeszcze gorsze.

– Więc obawiasz się powrotu w strachu przed ojcem? – zapytał Albus dziwnym, niemal rozbawionym tonem.

– Gdybyś go lepiej znał, też byś się tego obawiał – mruknął Scorpius. – On jest bardzo zatwardziały, wątpię, by znalazł w sobie dość wybaczenia dla mnie. Nie jestem przekonany, czy mam wystarczająco chęci by to sprawdzać.

Nie podobało mu się spojrzenie Albusa. Gryfon wyglądał, jakby ten argument zupełnie do niego nie docierał. Tak jakby spośród wszystkich innych wcale nie był najważniejszy.

– Tak się składa, że miałem okazję rozmawiać z twoim tatą i jakoś trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, że zatrzaśnie ci drzwi przed nosem.

Scorpius w pierwszej chwili nie potrafił zgadnąć, w jakich okolicznościach Albus mógł rozmawiać z jego ojcem, a potem przypomniał sobie, że Potter napomknął o jakieś świątecznej wizycie. Nie wspominając już, jak dziwnie w ustach Gryfona brzmiało słowo „tata" w odniesieniu do Draco.

– Ja jakoś nie ma z tym trudności. Za dużo mniejszy numer groził kiedyś, że wyrzuci mnie z domu.

– Kiedyś to sam bym to chętnie zrobił, zwłaszcza jak przez ciebie wyleciałem w powietrze.

Scorpio parsknął śmiechem, kiedy przypomniał sobie tamto nieszczęsne wydarzenie. Wydarzenie, od którego praktycznie wszystko się zaczęło. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że jego życie potoczy się w tak absurdalny sposób. Pomyśleć, że dawnej jego największym problemem byli irytujący Krukoni wyżywający się na słabszych, a teraz zastanawiał się, czy możliwe, by w ogóle mógł zostać na Wyspach. Kiedy myślał o przeszłości, z każdą chwilą bardziej pragnął wrócić do tamtego beztroskiego życia, nawet jeśli zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał, że już nigdy nie będzie tak jak wtedy, już nigdy nie będzie dobrze.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że to możliwe? – zapytał, trochę wbrew sobie.

Albus skinął głową pełen przekonania.

– Co prawda nie pomogę ci w przetrwaniu spotkania z ojcem, ale mogę z całą resztą. A jeśli moja pomoc nie wystarczy, zawsze możemy się zwrócić do mojego taty, jemu niewielu ludzi w Ministerstwie jest w stanie odmówić. Większość zawdzięcza mu przecież swoje stołki.

Scorpius nie wiedział, jak zareagować na to oświadczenie. Szczerze wątpił, by Harry'ego Pottera w ogóle obchodził jego los, ale już parę razy przekonał się ostatnio, że życie nadal potrafi go zaskoczyć.

– Dzięki. Zastanowię się nad tym.

* * *

Ostatecznie Scorpius zdołał zasnąć. Po niemal pięćdziesięciu godzinach na nogach, zmęczenie upomniało się o niego, dzięki czemu pogrążył się w kilkugodzinnym, choć dość niespokojnym śnie. Kiedy wreszcie się zbudził, zdał sobie sprawę, że to był pierwszy dłuższy odpoczynek od powrotu na Wyspy. Natłok myśli i wspomnień dotychczas skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiał.

Na tyle wypoczęty, na ile było to możliwe, wstał, umył się i szybkim zaklęciem odświeżył swoje ubranie. Kiedy zszedł na dół, w kuchni zastał James i Zacka, którzy wróciwszy z Ministerstwa, jedli obiad.

Ku niewysłowionej radości Stworka on również zgodził się do nich przyłączyć, zwłaszcza że smakowity zapach roznosił się po całej kuchni.

– Dowiedzieliście się jeszcze czegoś ciekawego? – zapytał, kiedy wypił kilka łyków podanej kawy.

– W twoich ustach brzmi to tak, jakby kluczowe informacje leżały na każdej półce w Ministerstwie – żachnął się blondyn.

– Może po prostu, swoim zwyczajem, nie dostrzegasz tego, co rzeczywiście istotne – zasugerował złośliwie Scorpio.

– Zabrzmiało to prawie jak coś mądrego – odgryzł się Zack. – Gdyby nie fakt, że wyrosłem już z tego typu roztrzepania.

– Jakoś na razie nie zauważyłem specjalnej różnicy – mruknął Scorpius, popijając kolejny łyk kawy.

– Ja również – odparł Zachary, a jego twarz ozdobił perfidny uśmiech. – Nadal jesteś złośliwą, przemądrzałą marudą.

James pokręcił jedynie głową, po czym wstał, dziękując za posiłek. Najwyraźniej nie miał najmniejszej ochoty dalej przysłuchiwać się tej specyficznej wymianie uprzejmości.

– Ciężko uwierzyć, że współpracujesz z Potterem – stwierdził Scorpius, kiedy auror zniknął na korytarzu. – A to mnie kiedyś zarzucałeś, że się z nimi zadaję.

– Trudne czasy wymagają trudnych decyzji.

– Ale Biuro Aurorów? Widziałbym cię wszędzie, ale nie tam. Nie żebym w przeszłości jakoś specjalnie zastanawiał się nad twoimi życiowymi aspiracjami.

Mimo że Scorpio wypowiadał to w formie żartu, to jednak Zachary dziwnie spoważniał.

– Naprawdę pytasz mnie, czemu zacząłem tam pracować?

Nagłe zrozumienie spłynęło na Scorpiusa niczym kubeł zimnej wody. W jednej chwili całkowicie odechciało mu się jeść. Przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu obserwował blondyna, zastanawiając się, czy rzeczywiście ma ochotę kontynuować tę rozmowę.

– Czy wy wszyscy trochę nie przesadzacie? Naprawdę, moje życie jest tylko moje i nikogo specjalnie nie powinno ono obchodzić.

Zack wywrócił oczami i westchnął nieco teatralnie.

– Zawsze miałeś za nic wszystkich wokół siebie, co? Jestem wspaniały Scorpius Malfoy i niczego od was nie potrzebuję. Trzymajcie się na odległość pięciu kroków, żeby moje ego miało wystarczająco miejsca. Czasami wyłazi z ciebie straszny dupek.

Scorpio ostatecznie zdołał ponownie przełknąć nieco kawy.

– Skoro wiesz, że jestem takim paskudnym gadem, to co tutaj robisz? Nie ma w tym zbyt wiele logiki.

– Chyba zapomniałeś, że to całe zamieszanie z White zaczęło się od pomysłu, by ściągnąć ją z pomocą Katie do sowiarni. Naprawdę myślisz, że wpadł na to Karl?

Zachary wykonał gest dłońmi, wskazując na swoją osobę. Jednocześnie skrzywił się znacząco.

– Gdyby nie mój błyskotliwy pomysł, nie byłoby nas tu teraz. Nie wspomnę już tego drobnego faktu, że tamtego dnia uratowałeś mi życie.

Podziękowania nigdy nie były domeną Zacharego i dlatego wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie wyraźnie się zmieszał. Cisza trwała kilka sekund, a potem blondyn szybko zmienił temat.

– Zresztą od początku wątpiłem, by te gryfońskie tyłki zdołały cokolwiek wskórać.

Scorpius prychnął na to oświadczenie. Cóż, wśród Ślizgonów aurorzy nigdy nie cieszyli się zbyt wielkim szacunkiem.

– A skoro już wspomniałeś Karla, to co on robi? Nadal jest z tą Puchonką?

Zack ponownie się skrzywił, co nie mogło wróżyć niczego dobrego, a potem pokręcił głową.

– Rozstali się niedługo przed skończeniem Hogwartu. Karl postanowił wrócić do Stanów, twierdził, że zbrzydła mu już atmosfera panująca na Wyspach, a Katie nie była gotowa, żeby wyjechać tak daleko.

Zachary nie powiedział tego wprost, ale i tak Scorpio domyślał się, że na Karlu tamte wydarzenia również musiały odcisnąć ślad. On jednak postanowił uporać się z nimi na swój własny sposób. I nikt nie miał prawa go za to winić, ostatecznie zrobił to, co było najlepsze dla niego.

– Szkolne romanse nigdy nie trwają zbyt długo – skwitował, mając stanowczo dość ciężkich tematów.

– Powiedział ten, który miał największe doświadczenie z kobietami.

Po twarzy Scorpiusa przeszedł cień dwuznacznego uśmiechu.

– Zdziwiłbyś się, w jakich rzeczach zdobyłem doświadczenie.

– O nie, nie chcę słuchać o twoich podbojach. Właśnie skończyłem jeść – rzucił blondyn, a potem nachylił się do przodu i szepnął konspiracyjnie. – Czyżby ta cała Adelajda?

– Nie zamierzam ci się z niczego spowiadać – odparł wymijająco Scorpius. Stanowczo nie chciał zwierzać się ze swojej relacji z Heidi. Może nadal uważał Zacharego za swojego kumpla, ale dobrze pamiętał, jaka była z niego papla. Jakoś wątpił, by wiele się w tym względzie zmieniło.

Jednak blondynowi nawet te słowa wystarczyły, żeby wyciągnąć odpowiednie wnioski.

– Proszę, proszę, trzeba przyznać, że masz niezłe szczę… – Zack urwał gwałtownie, bo dokładnie w tej samej chwili do kuchni weszła obgadywana czarownica.

– Odebrałam sygnał – rzuciła w stronę Scorpiusa.

Ten natychmiast spoważniał i pośpiesznie dokończył obiad.

* * *

– Zaklęcie zlokalizowało silny impuls jakieś trzydzieści pięć mil stąd – tłumaczyła Heidi, pokazując ich cel na rozłożonej mapie. Wszyscy zebrali się w salonie, gdzie ustalali dalsze działanie. – Konkretnie w lasach na północ od Ewhurst. To nie będzie łatwy teren do poszukiwań, ale jeśli znajdę się na miejscu, myślę, że dam radę ustalić bardziej szczegółowe położenie.

– Możecie się tam teleportować? – zapytała Lily.

– Podstawowa zasada teleportacji, można się przenieść tylko w miejsce, które już się kiedyś odwiedziło – rzucił Joshua.

– Pożyczę samochód od ojca, znajdę jakąś wymówkę – zaproponował James. – W godzinę powinniśmy być na miejscu. To bezpieczniejsze rozwiązanie niż używanie publicznej sieci Fiuu, zwłaszcza jeśli ten ślad zaprowadzi nas do Rogogonów. Mogą kontrolować okoliczne kominki.

Scorpius skinął głową na zgodę.

Przez dłuższą chwilę dyskutowali nad szczegółami, a potem jeszcze dłużej starali się przekonać Lily, że absolutnie nie powinna tam jechać. Gryfonka przez ładnych parę minut stawiała opór, nie chcąc zostać sama w Londynie, ale ostatecznie, nim James wrócił z samochodem, pogodziła się ze swoją porażką.

* * *

Las był wilgotny i duszny. Ostatniej nocy musiało dość obficie padać, a obecna letnia temperatura powodowała, że wszystko szybko parowało. W efekcie dłuższy marsz w tych warunkach stawał się coraz większym utrapieniem. Zostawili samochód niemal pół godziny temu na poboczu drogi i zagłębili się w las, idąc gęsiego za wyznaczającą drogę Adelajdą. Na jej dłoni wciąż siedział papierowy żuraw, który poruszając swoją małą główką, wskazywał im prawidłowy kierunek.

Nie rozmawiali wiele, świadomi, że nie tylko zwierzęta mogą ich teraz obserwować. Różdżki również trzymali w pogotowiu, choć przedzieranie się przez niekiedy gęste zarośla nie sprzyjało ostrożności.

– Powinni być gdzieś niedaleko – rzuciła Heidi, zatrzymując się w pół kroku. – Znacznik zaczyna nas prowadzać w kółko, więc nic dokładniejszego nie zdołam powiedzieć.

– Spróbujmy inaczej. _Homenum Revelio_ – wypowiedział zaklęcie Scorpius, ale ku jego obawie i ono nie wskazało w okolicy żadnych ludzi.

– Nie wygląda to dobrze – mruknął Josh.

– To zaklęcie wskazuje ludzi w okolicy, czy możliwe, by wasze zaklęcie śledzące pokazało złą lokalizację? – zapytał Albus, ale jego mina sugerowała, że już domyśla się odpowiedzi.

– W pewnym zakresie może być błędne, ale raczej nie całkowicie. Właściciel zaklętych w papierze przedmiotów musi tu gdzieś być – wytłumaczyła Heidi, a potem dodała z pewnym niesmakiem – a przynajmniej jakaś jego cześć.

Zachary spojrzał na nią z wyraźnym przejęciem.

– Czyli sugerujesz, że on…

– _Revelio_ nic nie wskazało – odparł za kobietę Albus. – Ale ono wskazuje jedynie żywych ludzi.

Nikt więcej nic nie dodał. Dla wszystkich stało się jasne, że ten las raczej nie jest kryjówką Rogogonów, a miejscem ostatniego spoczynku członków rodziny Grayword.

Rozdzielili się i parami zaczęli przeszukiwać najbliższą okolice. Albus wraz z James, Scorpius z Zackiem, a ostatni zespół utworzyło rodzeństwo Graf.

Przez ładnych parę minut jedynym towarzyszącym im dźwiękiem, był chrzęst deptanych liści i trzask łamanych gałązek. Aż w końcu Scorpio usłyszał, jak jego towarzysz gwałtownie nabiera powietrza. Nim jeszcze zdążył podejść bliżej, poczuł tę charakterystyczną, słodko–mdłą woń rozkładu i już wiedział, że to, co zobaczy, nie będzie przyjemnym widokiem.

W niewielkim parowie, przykryte grubą warstwą liści, leżały dwa ciała.

– Znaleźliśmy ich – zawołał Scorpius, a potem, nie czekając na pozostałych, minął blondyna i podszedł do zwłok.

Zack najwyraźniej nie był w stanie postąpić ani kroku dalej, a do tego robił się coraz bardziej zielony na twarzy.

– Jak masz haftować, to idź gdzieś dalej, tu jest wystarczająco paskudnie i bez tego – rzucił Scorpius, dając Ślizgonowi odpowiedni pretekst do wycofania się.

Rzeczywiście widok był daleki od przyjemnego. Ciała musiały tu leżeć już od wielu dni, a przy tej temperaturze rozkład postępował bardzo szybko. Scorpius wolał nie myśleć o tych muchach i robactwie, które wypełniało całą okolicę.

– Albus, zobacz co z Zackiem, nie wyglądał najlepiej – rzucił przez ramię, kiedy zobaczył zbliżających się Potterów. Młodszy z braci dość niechętnie skinął głową, najwyraźniej doskonale pojmując ukryty motyw tej prośby.

– Dzięki – rzucił James, kiedy podszedł bliżej i ukucnął obok Scorpiusa. – Miałby po tym koszmary.

Scorpio prychnął cicho.

– Nie jest już dzieckiem.

– Wiem, ale ja też będę je po tym miał.

Scorpius spojrzał na młodego aurora, zdając sobie sprawę, że on raczej też nie nawykł do oglądania podobnych scen. Oczywiście najstarszy Potter chował swoje lęki głęboko pod maską profesjonalizmu. Jednak nawet to nie było w stanie zmusić go do zbliżenia się bardziej, a rękaw koszuli dociskał silnie do ust, starając się choć trochę stłumić przykrą woń.

Kilka chwil później dołączyli do nich Grafowie. Heidi jednym szybkim zaklęciem zdmuchnęła leżące na ciałach liście, odsłaniając w pełni makabryczny obraz.

– W tym stanie trudno powiedzieć, jak zginęli, choć przypuszczam, że raczej nie od ran fizycznych – stwierdził Josh, podchodząc bliżej i pochylając się nad pierwszymi zwłokami. – Te wyglądają na kobietę. Trudno coś powiedzieć o rysach twarzy, ale włosy nasuwają skojarzenie z osobą na zdjęciu, które widzieliśmy w domu Graywordów. Mężczyzna obok też z postury pasuje do Teodora. Obawiam się więc, że to oni.

– Powinniśmy chyba sprawdzić, czy nie mają przy sobie czegoś, co może być istotne dla sprawy – rzucił James, a w jego głosie wyraźnie dało się wyczuć, jak bardzo nie chce być tym, który to zrobi.

– Ja trupów nie dotykam – zaprotestowała natychmiast Heidi.

Scorpio wymienił spojrzenie z Joshem.

– Bierzesz Teodora – zawyrokował.

Alchemik prychnął ze sztucznym rozbawieniem.

– Jasne, mnie zostawiasz tłustego gościa, a sam będziesz obmacywał babkę.

Ślizgon wolał nie komentować tego stwierdzenia, bo i bez tego sytuacja była wysoce niesmaczna.

– Widzę, że dla ciebie wszystko jest powodem do kpiny – rzucił tymczasem Potter.

Joshua wywrócił oczami.

– Mój sarkazm już raczej ich nie urazi, a przynajmniej mnie poprawi samopoczucie.

W czasie, kiedy oni komentowali sytuację, Scorpius chwycił kilka większych liści i przetransmutował je w trzy pary rękawiczek. Jedną z nich podał Joshowi, drugą Jamesowi, a sam założył trzecią. Uciszając wszelką niechęć i wstręt, zaczął metodycznie przeszukiwać zwłoki kobiety. Nie było tego wiele, w kieszeni luźnych spodni miała tylko chusteczkę i kartkę z odręcznym pismem, które wyglądało na listę zakupów, zainteresował go tymczasem wisiorek, który miała na szyi. Kiedy go zdjął, dostrzegł, że to typowy otwierany medalion ze zdjęciem w środku. Gdyby miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, że mają do czynienia z Graywordami, to radośnie uśmiechnięta twarz Matyldy, która spoglądała na niego z medalika, musiałaby je definitywnie rozwiać. Ostrożnie zdjął go z szyi kobiety i bez słowa podał Jamesowi.

Po kolejnej minucie doszedł do wniosku, że nic więcej interesującego tutaj nie znajdzie, a dalsze dotykanie ciała denatki za chwilę i jego przyprawi o mdłości.

– Znalazłeś coś? – rzucił w stronę Josha.

– Nawet więcej niż coś – stwierdził mężczyznę, po czym wyciągnął w stronę Scorpiusa złamaną różdżkę. – Wygląda na to, że Teodor przynajmniej przez chwilę próbował się bronić, co chyba nie spodobało się napastnikom.

– Możemy spróbować odczytać z niej ostatnie zaklęcia, ale nie wiem czy to powie nam coś więcej – stwierdził James.

Scorpio przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się różdżce, a potem podał ją Potterowi, który odłożył ją razem z medalionem.

– Możemy zrobić więcej – odezwał się niespodziewanie Albus, który stanął u wylotu parowu, zachowując bezpieczną odległość. – Jeśli potwierdzimy, że to różdżka Teodora Grayworda, to wiemy, że napastnik w Hogwarcie używał innej. Pamiętam jak wyglądała i z pewnością różniła się z wyglądu. Jeżeli jesteście w stanie odtworzyć dokładny wygląd tamtej, to możemy na tej podstawie dowiedzieć się, kto jest jej właścicielem.

– Jak niby chcesz to zrobić? – zapytała Heidi.

Albus uśmiechnął się minimalnie.

– W Londynie jest jeden człowiek, który rozpozna każdą różdżkę.

Scorpius z Jamesem wymienili spojrzenia, bo obaj doskonale wiedzieli, kogo Albus ma na myśli. Starszy z Potterów skinął głową i wyprostował się. Sięgnął do kieszeni, po czym rzucił kluczyki w kierunku brata.

– Wracajcie na Grimmauld Place. Postarajcie się odtworzyć tamtą różdżkę i odwiedźcie Ollivandera.

– A ty?

James obrzucił wzrokiem leżące na ziemi ciała.

– Ja muszę tu posprzątać.

* * *

– Biedna Matylda – westchnęła Lily, kiedy streścili jej, co znaleźli w lesie. – Jeszcze nie doszła do siebie po tamtym wydarzeniu. Nie wiem, jak zdoła otrząsnąć się z podobnego ciosu. Jesteście pewni, że to byli oni?

Albus jedynie pokiwał smętnie głową. Zarówno on, jak i Zack przez resztę czasu spędzonego w tamtym miejscu, trzymali się na uboczu, ale niewątpliwie i tak musiało to nimi nieco wstrząsnąć. W efekcie tego obaj byli niezwykle milczący, co zwłaszcza w przypadku gadatliwego Ślizgona robiło niepokojące wrażenie.

– Muszę się umyć – rzucił tymczasem Scorpius, który miał poczucie, że cały przeszedł tym paskudnym smrodem rozkładu. – Czy możecie mi skombinować jakieś ubranie na zmianę, bo mam przeczucie, że najlepsza magia nie zdoła usunąć tego zapachu?

– Poszukam, coś z rzeczy Jamesa powinno na ciebie pasować – powiedziała Lily.

Ślizgon skinął głową, po czym udał się na górę, gdzie z nieukrywaną przyjemnością zdjął przesiąknięte trupem ciuchy, a potem zanurzył się w wannie wypełnionej gorącą wodą.

Siedząc tak w cieple, rozmyślał o różnych rzeczach. Próbował nakierować umysł na kwestie związane z Rogogonami i co mogą dalej zrobić w tej sprawie. Odtworzenie różdżki napastnika, bez pomocy zaklęcia może być trudne, ale skoro wszyscy ją widzieli i pamiętali, mogą ją spróbować chociażby narysować. Znając Ollivandera była szansa, że po samym szkicu zdoła skojarzyć właściciela. Pod tym względem był naprawdę niesamowity. Scorpius chciałby kiedyś osiągnąć w czymś podobną biegłość.

Szybko jednak myśli zaczęły mu zbaczać na znacznie bardziej nieprzyjemne kwestie: jego rodzina, Potterowie, McGonagall. Po prawdzie nie chciał myśleć o żadnej z nich. Był już naprawdę zmęczony roztrząsaniem tych tematów, które wracały do niego niczym zły omen. Kiedy już porachuje się mordercami dyrektorki, zastanowi się nad własną przyszłością, teraz ta wydawała się zbyt niepewna, a on sam był za bardzo rozdarty, by podejmować jakieś decyzje.

Czując, że zaczyna go morzyć sen, wyszedł z wody i owinął się w długi, szary szlafrok, który wisiał na ścianie. Nie wiedzieć kiedy Stworek zadbał również, by przy wannie stały miękkie, czarne kapcie. Trzeba było przyznać, że ten skrzat odwalał kawał dobrej roboty.

Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, ku swemu zdumieniu zobaczył, że na jego łóżku siedzi Lily. Dziewczyna wyraźnie zmieszała się, widząc go w samym szlafroku.

– Przyniosłam ubranie – rzuciła, wskazując na stosik leżący na krześle obok.

– Dzięki – stwierdził, podchodząc bliżej.

Przez moment krytycznym wzrokiem przyglądał się rzeczom, a potem spojrzał na dziewczynę.

– Liczysz na striptiz? – zapytał z rozbawieniem.

Tym razem Lily już całkiem zrobiła się czerwona na twarzy, co pięknie zgrywało się z jej kasztanowymi włosami. Scorpius dopiero w tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że te zmieniły dość znacząco kolor i już z pewnością nie były wściekle rude jak dawniej. To zaś bardzo upodobniło ją do matki.

Kilka sekund za późno zrozumiał, że zbyt długo patrzy na nią oceniająco, co mogła odebrać bardzo opacznie. Dlatego odwrócił się i wrócił do przeglądania przyniesionych ubrań.

– Co masz na szyi? – zapytała po chwili, dziwnie ściśniętym głosem. Ona najwyraźniej również poczuła się niezręcznie.

Scorpius przez moment patrzył na wisiorek, a potem ściągnął go i podał dziewczynie.

– To amulet blokujący zaklęcia śledzące. Josh kiedyś zrobił takie dla naszej trójki, żebyśmy nie musieli obawiać się wykrycia.

Gryfonka przez dłuższą chwilę obracała mały wisiorek w dłoni.

– To dlatego nie przejmujecie się, że ktoś przyłapie wasz na teleportacji, tak?

– Dokładnie. Ich działanie jest wzmocnione runami i eliksirem, więc nawet kilka kroków ode mnie wszystkie zaklęcia byłyby niewykrywalne. Co więcej, amulety są ze sobą sprzężone, więc jeśli rzucić na niego zaklęcie _Portus,_ to automatycznie stanie się świstoklikiem prowadzącym do najbliższego, bliźniaczego wisiorka.

– Bardzo to pomysłowe – stwierdziła Lily, po czym wstała i podeszła do Scorpiusa.

Zawahała się jedynie przez ułamek sekundy, a potem wspięła się na palce i założyła mu na powrót łańcuszek na szyję.

– Cieszę się, że znalazłeś ludzi, którzy troszczyli się o twoje bezpieczeństwo – dodała, uśmiechając się lekko, nawet mimo tego, że wyraźnie wyczuł w jej tonie nieco goryczy.

Zrozumiał, czego nie dopowiedziała, choć ewidentnie miała na to ochotę. „W naszym zastępstwie" – zapewne takie słowa cisnęły się jej na usta.

Przez chwilę ręce Gryfonki spoczęły na jego ramionach i przyglądała mu się badawczo. Domyślał się, że ona również zastanawia się nad jego przyszłością, ale akurat w tej jednej kwestii absolutnie nie potrafił jej pomóc.

Jednak w spojrzeniu dziewczyny dostrzegł coś jeszcze, czego stanowczo nie spodziewał się tam zobaczyć. Nutę tej dawnej fascynacji, tej, która tak często zaganiała ją do hogwarckiej biblioteki, gdzie towarzyszyła mu w czasie nauki.

Przez jeden krótki moment miał ochotę zrobić coś szalonego, a potem uświadomił sobie, kim stał się przez ostatnie lata i jak gruby urósł szklany mur dzielący ich światy.

Łagodnym gestem zdjął z ramion ręce dziewczyny i uśmiechnął się na tyle neutralnie, na ile zdołał. Miał przynajmniej nadzieję, że zdoła pod tą maską ukryć wszystkie swoje czarne myśli.

– Naprawdę chciałbym się przebrać.

Lily zmieszała się i odwróciła wzrok.

– Tak, jasne, już sobie idę – mruknęła i, nie mówiąc nic więcej, wyszła z pokoju.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Scorpius stał na środku pokoju, zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić z tym nowym odkryciem. Jednego obawiał się najbardziej, miał przypuszczenie, graniczące z pewnością, że cokolwiek postanowi, i tak ją skrzywdzi. A ponad wszystko chciał tego uniknąć.

* * *

 _Trzy lata temu… Norwegia…_

Mroźny, arktyczny wiatr szarpał gałęziami pobliskich drzew, które niemiłosiernie tłukły w dach i okna. Echo tego nieco upiornego dźwięku niosło się po całym domu, który w ostatnich tygodniach był ich kryjówką. Przez wiele dni prawie go nie opuszczali, bo zimowa pogoda w tym miejscu przerosła ich najśmielsze oczekiwania. Nawet gdyby niemal dwumetrowa warstwa śniegu nie zniechęcała do wychodzenia, to trzydziestostopniowy mróz i jeszcze gorszy wiatr z pewnością. Ograniczali się więc praktycznie wyłącznie do krótkich wypadów do pobliskiego miasteczka, gdzie uzupełniali zapasy.

Teraz jednak to nie szum wiatru ani trzask gałęzi nie pozwalały Scorpiusowi spokojnie zasnąć. Leżąc w małej sypialni, patrzył na obłożony drewnianym panelami sufit i wspominał wydarzenia ostatniej nocy. Z każdą kolejną chwilą coraz bardziej gryzło go sumienie. Minął już prawie rok, odkąd podróżował z Grafami, i choć nie zawsze dogadywali się najlepiej, to jednak posiadanie kogoś, kto chronił twoje tyły, było niezwykle cenne. Oni także zdawali się mu ufać, a to, co zaszło dziś w nocy, sugerowało nawet coś więcej.

Nie mógłby zaprzeczyć, że Adelajda była piękną i na swój specyficzny sposób urzekającą kobietą. Z drugiej jednak strony, Scorpius był przekonany, że to nie miłość przywiodła Heidi do niego. Może fascynacja, może potrzeba bliskości, ale z pewnością nie było to żadne głębsze uczucia. Po tym wszystkim, co przeżyła w przeszłości, Ślizgon szczerze wątpił, by była do nich jeszcze zdolna. Jedyną prawdziwą miłość Adelajda żywiła do swojego brata, którego gotowa była chronić nawet za cenę życia.

Wiedząc, jak głęboka więź łączyła rodzeństwo Graf, tym bardziej Scorpio miał wyrzuty sumienia, że aż tak bardzo wmieszał się w ich życie. Kiedy postanowili połączyć siły, nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zajdzie to tak daleko.

A jednak teraz leżał w łóżku, a pościel obok wciąż nosiła zapach Heidi.

Z rosnącą irytacją przeczesał włosy, wygrzebał się z kołdry i pośpiesznie założył ubranie, bo zimne powietrze momentalnie zaczęło szczypać go w skórę. W drugim pokoju było już znacznie przyjemniej, gdyż w kominku płonął przyjemny ogień. Poza tym w małym saloniku nie było zbyt wiele rzeczy, jakaś stara sofa, stół i kilka krzeseł, a także duży, nieco obdarty fotel, który obecnie zajmował Josh. Mimo wczesnej pory (choć ciężko to było określić, przy tak długich nocach polarnych panujących tutaj), mężczyzna był już w pełni ubrany, pił kawę i czytał jakiś mugolski kryminał. Gdy spostrzegł Scorpiusa, przywitał go gestem głowy i wskazał na czajniczek, z którego unosił się mocny aromat.

Scorpio skorzystał z zaproszenia, a potem usiadł na sofie blisko kominka. Ciszę zakłócał tylko trzask płonącego drewna i szum wody w łazience, w której myła się Adelajda.

Joshua nigdy nie był specjalnie rozmowny, raczej zamknięty w sobie i nieokazujący zbyt wielu emocji. Praktycznie tylko raz Scorpio był świadkiem jak Graf stracił panowanie nad sobą, a było to w dniu, gdy spotkał ich po raz pierwszy. Wtedy w grę wchodziło życie jego siostry i nie było cienia wątpliwości, że był gotowy dla niej zabijać bez chwili wahania.

Scorpius stanowczo nie chciał wchodzić z nim w konflikt, a czuł, że to, co się wydarzyło może popsuć kontakty miedzy nimi. Josh nie był ślepy ani naiwny, więc z pewnością wiedział, co zaszło.

– Nie przeszkadza ci, że śpię z twoją siostrą? – zapytał, nie odwlekając tego ani chwili dłużej.

Josh oderwał wzrok od książki i spojrzał na niego poważnie, jakby analizował intencje Ślizgona.

– Wielokrotnie chciałem wyrwać brudne łapska tym, którzy ośmielili się dotykać Heidi – stwierdził ze złowrogą nutą w głosie. – Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy mogłem się tylko bezradnie przyglądać.

Mimo niepokojących słów Joshua pozostawał zupełnie spokojny, więc Scorpius doszedł do wniosku, że póki co jego ręce są bezpieczne.

– Jednak jest pewna różnica – dodał alchemik. – Oni ją krzywdzili.


	22. Chapter 22

Witam wszystkich, którzy to czytają.

Z okazji zbliżających się Świąt Bożego Narodzenia, chciałabym w tym miejscu życzyć Wam wszystkiego najlepszego, spełnienia marzeń (także tych niefandomowych), a także mnóstwa pomyślności w Nowym Roku.

Tematycznie rozdział też jest odrobinę świąteczny, więc dobrze wpisuje się w porę publikacji J.

Jak zwykle serdeczne podziękowania za betę dla błotniaka stawowego i Glamarye.

Ostrzeżenie: nieudolne próby pisania przez autorkę romansu ;).

* * *

XXII

– Romuald Torchfool – odezwał się Albus, kiedy następnego dnia wrócił z ulicy Pokątnej. – Ollivander nie miał cienia wątpliwości, gdy pokazałem mu szkic, który przygotowaliśmy.

– Czy to nazwisko mówi nam cokolwiek? – zapytał Scorpius.

– Wysłałem sowę do Hogwartu. Mam nadzieję, że pani Skamander pomoże nam dowiedzieć się o nim czegoś więcej. Jeśli kupił różdżkę na Pokątnej, to najprawdopodobniej uczęszczał również do Hogwartu. Kontaktowałem się także z Jamesem, powiedział, że również popyta i przekaże tę informację Zackowi, póki co jednak musi zakończyć kwestię państwa Grayword. Od wczoraj nie opuścił Biura Aurorów, a cały wydział został postawiony na nogi.

Ślizgon pokiwał głową z uznaniem, nie posądzał Albusa o taką asertywność.

– Wezmę ten szkic i popytam o gościa – wtrącił Josh, podnosząc kartkę ze stołu.

– Znowu cię nosi – fuknęła Heidi.

– W odróżnieniu od ciebie nie lubię bezczynie siedzieć na tyłku.

– Daj znać, gdybyś dowiedział się czegoś ciekawego – stwierdził Scorpio i pożegnał chłopaka gestem głowy.

– Co dalej? – zapytała tymczasem Lily.

Trzeba było być ślepym, by nie dostrzec, że po ich ostatniej rozmowie dziewczyna była dziwnie speszona w obecności Scorpiusa. Ta krótka chwila wahania i później jego chłodna odpowiedź musiały nieco wyprowadzić ją z równowagi. On sam wolał za wiele o tym nie myśleć, nawet kiedy widział ukradkowe spojrzenia rzucane mu przez dziewczynę.

Nie umknęło to oczywiście uwadze Adelajdy, która tylko uśmiechnęła się przelotnie i spojrzała na niego ze zrozumieniem.

– Nie pozostaje nam zbyt wiele poza czekaniem. Ja wolę nie pojawiać się w mieście bez naprawdę ważnego powodu, a wy lepiej też pilnujcie własnych spraw. Nigdy nie wiadomo, w którym momencie zapytacie o coś niewłaściwą osobę.

– Sugerujesz, że Rogogony mają wtyki w jakiś instytucjach Ministerstwa?

– To więcej niż prawdopodobne. Trudno uwierzyć, by tyle czasu zdołali wodzić aurorów za nos, gdyby nie mieli jakiegoś wsparcia z wewnątrz.

– Nie przypuszczam, by jakiś auror był kretem – rzucił Albus, a potem dodał po chwili namysłu. – Ale póki nie znamy celów tej grupy, niczego nie można wykluczyć.

– Poza tym istnieją sposoby, które mogą skutecznie zmusić kogoś do współpracy – wtrąciła Heidi. – I nie mam tu na myśli _Imperiusa_ , który na dłuższą metę jest mało wygodny. Wystarczą jakieś groźby, szantaż albo zwykłe przekupstwo. Nawet aurorzy nie są na to odporni.

Po tym stwierdzeniu w pokoju zapadła dłuższa chwila ciszy.

– W takim razie skoro i tak musimy tutaj siedzieć, to zróbmy coś przyjemnego – zaproponowała Lily, wstając od stołu.

– Masz coś konkretnego na myśli? – zapytał jej brat.

– Oczywiście. I nie będą to szachy, bo mam już całkowicie dość kolejnych porażek.

Cała trójka spojrzała na nią z lekkim niepokojem, ona jednak nie wydawała się zbytnio zrażona ich nieufnością, choć po prawdzie to ani przez chwilę jej wzrok nie zatrzymał się na Scorpiusie.

– Co więc proponujesz?

Gryfonka uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

– Co powiecie na kalambury?

* * *

To było co najmniej irracjonalne. Wrócił na Wyspy z powodu śmierci McGonagall, by dopaść odpowiedzialną za to bandę, a tymczasem przez kilka godzin w towarzystwie rodzeństwa Gryfonów i Adelajdy przerabiał kolejne gry towarzyskie. Najpierw grali w kalambury, potem przyszła kolej na karty i pokera, a w końcu, kiedy wszyscy zgłodnieli, padła propozycja, że Lily nauczy ich robić magiczne babeczki, takie, które zawsze mają smak dokładnie ten, na który właśnie ma się ochotę – przepis babci Molly.

I tak właśnie Scorpio siedział przy kuchennym stole i opierając się łokciami o jego blat, patrzył jak Lily instruuje Heidi i Albusa, co mają robić. On sam stanowczo stwierdził, że Malfoyowie nie gotują, nawet pod groźbą głodówki, dzięki czemu teraz mógł bez problemu obserwować całe towarzystwo. Atmosfera był naprawdę pogodny i przynajmniej przez ostatnie kilka godzin nie musiał się zadręczać myślami o przyszłości. Przez krótką chwilę mógł pozwolić sobie na trochę relaksu, nawet jeśli gdzieś podskórnie wiedział, jak bardzo jest to ułudne.

A mimo to dał się porwać w ten absurdalny wir zabawy, niczym małe dziecko, które szuka zajęcia w deszczowy dzień. I rzeczywiście trochę tak się czuł. Rysując idiotyczne obrazki albo ogrywając Albusa w karty, czuł się jak w czasach Hogwartu, a może nawet wcześniej, nim jeszcze poszedł do szkoły i spędzał całe dnie na zabawach z innymi dzieciakami. I choć była to odległa przeszłość, choć był już dorosłym człowiekiem, to nie potrafił w pełni odrzucić tej niegroźnej przyjemności.

Jednak z drugiej strony gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż słyszał ten paskudny głos, który podpowiadał, że mami się nierealnymi marzeniami, że niepotrzebnie karmi nadzieję, kiedy wszystko już zostało ustalone. I choć bardzo starał się go ignorować, to niestety wiedział, że mówi on prawdę. Nie takie życie było mu przeznaczone, tak z pochodzenia, jak i z własnego wyboru. Wiele słów i jeszcze więcej czynów przesądziło o jego losie. I bez względu na to, jak bardzo Lily z Albusem będą próbować go przekonać, że wszystko może się odmienić, to on czuł, że są to płonne nadzieje. Niestety nie posiadał tyle optymizmu co oni, nawet jeśli z każdą minutą coraz bardziej pragnął, by mieli rację.

Tak, był pesymistą. Życie brutalnie go nauczyło, że jeśli coś może pójść źle, to najlepiej przygotować się właśnie na ten najgorszy scenariusz. Rzadziej wtedy doświadczamy rozczarowania. I chyba właśnie dlatego nie chciał, nie potrafił wręcz, przyjąć postawy Gryfonów. Oni wierzyli, że wszystko jest możliwe, że dla niego droga nie została zamknięta, tymczasem on widział zbyt wiele rzeczy, które mogą stanąć mu na przeszkodzie. Z tą jedną, konkretną osobą na czele, z którą nie chciał się konfrontować ponad wszystko.

Scorpius nie był tchórzem. Nigdy nie uciekał przed niebezpieczeństwem, ani w szkole, ani tym bardziej później. A jednak myśl o ponownym spotkaniu z ojcem autentycznie go paraliżowała. Mimo słów Albusa ta perspektywa nadal była przerażająca. Do tego stopnia, że poważnie zastanawiał się, czy przybycie na Wyspy warte było tego ryzyka.

Bał się, panicznie wręcz obawiał się słów, jakie mógłby wtedy usłyszeć. I chyba to było powodem, że tak niechętnie myślał o powrocie do tego społeczeństwa. Powrót nie był możliwy bez spotkania z ojcem, a wszystko, co w ten sposób mógłby zyskać, nie wydawało się warte tej konfrontacji.

A jednak, kiedy teraz patrzył na śmiejących się towarzyszy, gdzieś w głębi pragnął wrócić do tego świata. Bo ile można uciekać? Nigdy nawet przed sobą samym nie przyznawał się, jak bardzo jest zmęczony wiecznym oglądaniem się za siebie. Chciałby mieć znowu normalne życie i jakiś cel, bardziej konkretny niż przetrwanie kolejnego dnia. Wcześniej nie dopuszczał do siebie podobnych myśli, bo one jedynie wszystko utrudniały. Teraz jednak uderzały w niego ze zdwojoną siłą. I z każdym dniem spędzonym w tym domu rosły jego wątpliwości, a determinacja malała.

Zirytowany tymi rozważaniami, które znowu podążył w kierunku, którego starał się unikać, wstał od stołu i wyłgawszy się jakimś niewinnym kłamstwem, wyszedł z kuchni.

* * *

Scorpius schował się w bibliotece i nienękany przez nikogo spędził tam kolejne dwie godziny. Przeglądał różne książki, ale na żadnej nie potrafił skupić większej uwagi, a ostatecznie usiadł w dużym fotelu i czytał podręcznik runów ofiarowany mu przez profesor McGonagall. Nie było to nic dla niego specjalnie odkrywczego, ale pozwalało w jakiś tajemniczy sposób przypomnieć sobie, po co tu jest i jak ma cel. Przede wszystkim chciał pomścić dyrektorkę, a cała reszta była kwestią wtórną.

– Tak myślałam, że cię tu znajdę – odezwała się Lily, wchodząc do środka. – Co czytasz?

– Runy – mruknął, po czym zamknął książkę, stosując karteczkę ze swoim imieniem jako zakładkę.

– Naprawdę nie ma tutaj nic ciekawszego do czytania? – zapytała dziewczyna, podchodząc bliżej. Przez chwilę wyglądała, jakby miała ochotę usiąść na oparciu fotela, ale ostatecznie zrezygnowała i po prostu stanęła kilka kroków przed nim.

Scorpio zaczął się zastanawiać, w którym momencie sytuacja między nimi zrobiła się tak niezręczna. Kiedy znajdowali się w większej grupie, Lily zachowywała się zupełnie normalnie, ale gdy przypadkiem była z nim sam na sam, gdzieś ulatywała jej gryfońska przebojowość. Teraz również długo zdawała się unikać jego spojrzenia.

– Dała mi to profesor Skamander, jak byliśmy w Hogwarcie – wyjaśnił. – McGonagall chciała, żebym to otrzymał.

Lily przez moment obrzuciła książkę wzrokiem, a potem wreszcie spojrzała mu prosto w twarz.

– Nie podobałyby się jej niektóre twoje wybory.

– Zapewne nie – zgodził się, a potem wstał z fotela i spojrzał na nią z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy. – Nie rób już takiej groźnej miny. Obiecałem Albusowi, że zastanowię się nad jego propozycją.

W jednej chwili twarz Gryfonki rozpogodziła się.

– Naprawdę? – spytała, a potem spojrzała na niego nieco podejrzliwie. – Nie próbujesz mnie tylko spławić?

– Jakbym chciał cię spławić, miałbym kilka lepszych sposobów.

Teraz już radość w pełni odmalowała się na jej twarzy. Przez moment dziewczyna wykonała taki gest, jakby zamierzała rzucić się mu na szyję, ale w ostatniej chwili rozmyśliła się i jedynie odwróciła wzrok.

– Chodź na obiad. Stworek przeszedł samego siebie, a na deser będą nasze babeczki.

Było w tej dziewczynie coś, co powodowało, że w chwilach takich jak ta nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku. Była jego całkowitym przeciwieństwem, radosna i pogodna, ze wszystkim emocjami wyłożonymi niczym na tacy. Nie było w niej cienia fałszu i kłamstwa, nawet kiedy próbowała być przebiegła. Nie łączyło ich praktycznie nic, a jednak, a może właśnie dlatego, tak łatwo docierała do tych fragmentów jego osoby, które zwykle pozostawały głęboko ukryte. I choć obawiał się porażki, choć wiedział, jak trudny może się okazać powrót, to widząc, z jaką nadzieją ona na niego patrzyła, nie potrafił dłużej się przeciwstawiać.

Tak samo jak nie umiał powstrzymać kolejnego gestu, nawet jeśli wiedział, jak bardzo był niewłaściwy. Nim Lily zdążyła zareagować, pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, po czym ujął jej twarz i pocałował ją.

Dziewczyna w pierwszej chwili cała zesztywniała i spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, a potem, gdy pierwszy szok minął, objęła go za szyję i odwzajemniła pocałunek.

Mógłby podać setki powodów, dla których nie powinien tego robić, a mimo to żaden z nich nie wydawał się wystarczająco ważny, by odezwały się wyrzuty sumienia. Wręcz przeciwnie, kiedy poczuł jak Lily go obejmuje, zrozumiał, że właśnie jest w odpowiednim miejscu i czasie oraz że robi dokładnie to, co powinien. Wszystkie wątpliwości, które z pewnością za chwilę znowu wypłyną na wierzch, w tym jednym, krótkim momencie odeszły na bok. Liczyło się tylko to, że tym jednym gestem zdołał ją uszczęśliwić. A czy nie to było najważniejsze? Szczęście?

– Nie wiem, jak to wszystko się skończy – wyszeptał, kiedy nieznacznie odsunął się od niej, choć ona wciąż wisiała na jego szyi. – Ale cieszę się, że wróciłem.

Lily nic nie odpowiedziała, a jedynie wtuliła się w niego, jakby rozumiała, że wobec jego niepewnej przyszłości, ten pocałunek nie miał większego znaczenia.

– Ja też się cieszę – powiedziała cicho.

Przynajmniej w tym jednym byli zgodni. Scorpius objął ją ramionami i przez dłuższą chwilę stali tak pośrodku biblioteki, wsłuchani w ciszę tego miejsca. I choć spodziewał się, że zaleje go fala wątpliwości, to, o dziwo, nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

* * *

Kiedy przyszli do jadalni, wszystko wydawało się całkiem normalne. Oboje zgodnie udawali, że wcześniej nic się nie wydarzyło i starali się zachowywać zupełnie naturalnie. Trudno powiedzieć, kogo to była wina, ale kiedy tylko spojrzał na nich Albus, niemal od razu widać było po jego minie, że domyśla się przynajmniej połowy. Na szczęście miał tyle wyczucia, że w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował, choć zapewne, kiedy tylko się rozejdą, zaatakuje Lily odpowiednimi pytaniami. Czy Scorpiusowi to przeszkadzało? Jeśli tylko Potter nie postanowi mu z tego powodu powybijać zębów, to nie miał nic przeciwko. Ostatecznie z groźniejszymi braćmi miewał do czynienia i jakoś podołał.

Zresztą towarzysząca im Heidi też jakoś dziwnie spoglądała w stronę uśmiechniętej Lily, więc zapewne i ona musiała zauważyć, że coś się zmieniło. Ponieważ jednak żadne z nich nie zamierzało rozpoczynać zwierzeń na ten temat, rozmowy toczyły się wokół bardziej bieżących kwestii, jak chociażby tego, że godzinę wcześniej na Grimmauld Place wrócił James i teraz w swoim pokoju odsypiał nieprzespaną noc. W Biurze Aurorów trwały obecnie prace nad ustaleniem okoliczności śmierci Graywordów, przeszukiwano też również bliższą i dalszą okolice miejsca, gdzie zostali znalezieni. James miał zostać poinformowany o wszelkich postępach.

Nie mieli też żadnych nowych informacji od Zacka, który ponoć przekopywał się przez archiwa Ministerstwa w poszukiwaniu jakichś konkretnych tropów. Szczerze mówiąc Scorpius nie zazdrościł mu takiej roboty, nie był jednak w pozycji kogoś, kto mógłby mu jakkolwiek w tym pomóc.

Po obfitym obiedzie przyszła pora na deser w postaci obiecanych przez Lily babeczek. Rzeczywiście zdawały się zmieniać smak, bo Albus twierdził, że jego są truskawkowe, kiedy Scorpius mógłby przysiąc, że u niego dominują pistacje. Co więcej, kolejna wcale nie smakowała tak samo, lecz już bardziej skręcała w stronę kremu karmelowego.

Nagle, gdy Scorpius zabierał się za trzecią babeczkę, poczuł charakterystyczne ukłucie w przedramieniu, od którego dreszcz przeszedł go po plecach. Spojrzał na Adelajdę, która również trzymała się na rękę i już zdążyła wstać z krzesła.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał Albus, widząc ich zaniepokojone spojrzenia.

– Josh wzywa pomocy – rzucił Ślizgon, po czym nie wyjaśniając nic więcej, wyciągnął różdżkę i skinął na Heidi.

Kobieta chwyciła go za ramię, w chwili kiedy wypowiedział zaklęcie _Portus._ Ułamek sekundy później poczuł charakterystyczne szarpnięcie w okolicy pępka i został pociągnięty w szaleńczą podróż do centrum Londynu.

* * *

Wylądowali w ciemnym zaułku, a wokół nich panowała sceneria niczym z jakiegoś horroru. Wszystko w najbliższej okolicy było poczerniałe od ognia, jakby przetoczyła się tędy potężna fala pożogi. Dodatkowo na ścianach widniało wiele krwawych śladów, a na ziemi można było dostrzec spalone i poćwiartowane ludzkie szczątki. Scorpius mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że nie patrzy właśnie na doczesne pozostałości Josha, a widząc przerażoną minę Adelajdy, przypuszczał, że ona może mieć podobne obawy.

– Tutaj – wskazała kobieta.

Rzeczywiście, w jednym miejscu podłoże nie było spalone, a za to powietrze drżało tam od niedawno wykorzystanej magii. Niewątpliwie ktoś musiał przetrwać ten kataklizm. Heidi podeszła bliżej i właśnie z tego okręgu podniosła medalion Josha.

– To tłumaczy, dlaczego przeniosło nas tutaj. Musiał go zgubić.

– Jeśli założyć, że na Wyspach raczej nie korzystają z teleportacji, to albo wykorzystali świstoklika, albo nie mogą być daleko – stwierdził Scorpius. – _Homenum Revelio!_

W jednej chwili okolica zalśniła dziesiątkami znaczników, gdyż w pobliskich budynkach było wielu ludzi. Wydawało się, że to zaklęcie w tym przypadku nie przyda się na wiele. Niestety nie byli w stanie oznaczyć tylko i wyłącznie Josha.

Po chwili obserwacji Scorpio zauważył jednak coś znamiennego. Dziewięć osób znajdowało się jakieś dwieście metrów od nich, do tego dość głęboko pod ziemią.

– Metro – mruknął. Machnął różdżką i przed nim zmaterializowała się mapa Londynu. Jedno szybkie zaklęcie zaznaczyło na niej ich położenie. – Tutaj nie ma żadnej stacji, nie ma nawet publicznego wejścia do tunelu. Sprawdziłbym tę grupę, bo to raczej nie są zbłąkani turyści. Ciężko będzie jednak znaleźć dojście do tamtego miejsca.

– Nie zamierzam tracić czasu na szukanie – rzuciła Adelajda, spoglądając w stronę grupy znaczników.

– Czekaj, to niebezpieczne, możesz wylądować w ścianie – zawołał Scorpius, ale kobieta nie zamierzała go słuchać. Przejęta losem brata była głucha na argumenty zdrowego rozsądku. Jej ciało zawirowało i zniknęło.

Ślizgon zaklął siarczyście, po czym schował mapę i również się teleportował.

Kiedy zmaterializował się w tunelu, nawet nie miał czasu ucieszyć się z faktu, że nie stał się jednością z ceglanym murem, bo od razu musiał uchylić się od nadlatującego zaklęcia.

Nie było tutaj zbyt wiele przestrzeni, bo całość stanowił tylko tunel w którym nie było specjalnie miejsc do ukrycia się i pomieszczenie techniczne, gdzie pochowani za stołami i metalowymi szafami, czekali na nich przeciwnicy. Mieli przewagę liczebną, ale Scorpius nie chciałby być w ich skórze, wiedząc, że stoją oni na drodze Adelajdy do brata.

Naraz cała podłoga zafalowała, a potem wynurzyły się z niej trzy wężopodobne głowy, które niczym przeraźliwa hydra, uderzyły w Rogogony. Ci próbowali stawiać tarcze czy atakować zaklęciami, ale stwór stworzony był z kamienia i cegły, więc ani ogień, ani prąd nie mogły wyrządzić mu krzywdy. Rozbijał meble i przewracał ludzi, miażdżąc ich swoim wielkim cielskiem, które zajmowało niemal całą szerokość przejścia.

Wykorzystując zamieszanie, Scorpius wyskoczył zza załomu, gdzie był schowany i pobiegł w stronę pomieszczenia. Przecisnął się przez szparę, jaka została między framugą a ciałem hydry. Dwóch wciąż tam przebywających ludzi ogłuszył _Drętwotą_ , a potem skierował się w głąb, gdzie znajdował się drugi pokój. Tam dostrzegł Josha przywiązanego do metalowego krzesła. Chłopak był cały pokiereszowany i najwyraźniej nieprzytomny, bo jego głowa zwisała bezwładnie na piersi. Przynajmniej Ślizgon miał nadzieję, że tylko stracił przytomność.

Wokół Josha wciąż znajdowało się trzech ludzi, schowanych za poprzewracanymi meblami. Najwyraźniej jednak musieli zrozumieć, że drastycznie tracą przewagę, bo jeden z nich różdżką uderzył w pobliską ścianę, która rozwarła się nieznacznie, ukazując przejście. Naraz pomieszczenie wypełniła gęsta mgła. Scorpius rzucił na siebie tarczę i podbiegł do Josha, by mieć pewność, że nie zabiorą go ze sobą.

– _Ventus!_ – zawołał, rozwiewając kryjącą wszystko mgłę.

Dostrzegł tylko, jak ostatni z mężczyzn umyka do przejścia. Jedna z głów hydry wpełzła do pokoju i uderzyła w to miejsce, ale niestety wyłom zdążył się zamknąć i znowu utworzyć solidny mur. Rozjuszona tym bestia jeszcze kilkukrotnie ponowiła atak.

– Zostaw to, Heidi! – zawołał Scorpius.

Nie było sensu skupiać się na szczelinie, prawdopodobnie po prostu przenieśli tutaj jakieś przejście z innego miejsca, a w rzeczywistości za tą ścianą nie było dalej drogi. Scorpio spotkał się już kiedyś z podobnym trickiem i był on nie do namierzenia, kiedy wyłom zniknął.

Znacznie pilniejsze było zajęcie się Joshem. Hydra spojrzał na chłopaka swoimi kamiennymi oczami, a potem zadrżała, opadła na ziemię i z powrotem stała się jednością z podłożem. Kilka sekund później do środka wpadła, blada jak ściana, Adelajda.

– Joshua – zawołała kobieta, biorąc w ręce twarz brata. Ta cała była pokrwawiona i posiniaczona, przez co wręcz trudno było rozpoznać młodego alchemika.

– Zabierz go na Grimmauld Place – rzucił Scorpius.

– A ty?

– Ja się tu trochę rozejrzę.

Heidi spojrzała na niego ze zrozumieniem, po czym rozkuła brata, który osunął się bezwładnie na jej ramiona i razem z nim zniknęła w wirze teleportacji.

Scorpius wyprostował się i rozejrzał w około. Mgła już niemal całkowicie się rozwiała, ukazując ogólne pobojowisko. To miejsce nie wyglądało jak stała kryjówka Rogogonów. Raczej na szybko zaadaptowali ją, jako miejsce gdzie mogli w spokoju przesłuchać Josha. Nie było tutaj więc nic, co mogłoby powiedzieć więcej o ich działalności.

Wiedziony tą myślą przeszedł do pomieszczenia bliżej tunelu. Tam wszystko wyglądało jeszcze gorzej. Trzech mężczyzn było martwych, a stan ich ciał wskazywał, że zginęli okrutną śmiercią w starciu z kamiennym gadem. Dwóch innych wciąż leżało na ziemi, powalonych _Drętwotą_. To właśnie oni stali się celem Scorpiusa.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się zjadliwie i wykręcił palce dłoni, aż strzeliły mu stawy. Zaraz spróbuje się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej od tych drani.

* * *

Gdy ponad godzinę później wrócił na Grimmauld Place, przywitały go wściekłe krzyki Adelajdy. Zaniepokojony poszedł za tym odgłosem na piętro, gdzie w pokoju przekazanym do użytkowania Joshowi stała cała grupa z wściekłą kobietą na czele.

– Wiesz, co ten debil zrobił?! – zawołała Heidi, kiedy dostrzegła go w drzwiach. – Pozwolił się skatować, żeby wyciągnąć z nich informacje. Rozumiesz to?! Normalnie jak wyzdrowieje, to osobiście go zatłukę.

– Niezbyt to logiczne z twojej strony – rzucił Scorpius, podchodząc bliżej.

Joshua już odzyskał przytomność i teraz leżał w łóżku opatrywany przez… Teda.

Ślizgon zatrzymał się w pół kroku, widząc znajomą twarz.

– Wezwaliśmy go, bo żadne z nas nie jest uzdrowicielem – wyjaśnił Albus, który stał pod ścianą.

– Cześć, Scorpio – odezwał się Ted, uśmiechając się do niego przyjaźnie.

* * *

 _Trzy lata temu… Anglia_

Drzwi samochodu zatrzasnęły się za Astorią, a potem Draco przeszedł dookoła pojazdu i sam zasiadł za kierownicą. Wziął głęboki wdech, starając się odzyskać zwykłe mu panowanie nad sobą. Nie chciał niepokoić żony bardziej niż to konieczne, choć wiedział, że ona i tak zapewne domyśla się więcej niż mówi.

Mieli przed sobą jakieś dwie godziny podróży, trasą, którą w ostatnich latach pokonywali stanowczo zbyt często. Oczywiście mogliby użyć kominka, ale jakoś podświadomie Draco wolał pojechać samochodem. To dawało mu czas na przemyślenie wszystkiego, a poza tym niejako odwlekało to, co nieuniknione.

– Wiesz, że nie musimy jechać – odezwała się Astoria i położyła rękę na jego dłoni.

– Wiem, ale w jakim świetle by mnie to postawiło, gdybym odmówił?

Wyszedłby na tchórza i skończonego dupka, a ani jednym, ani drugim nie chciał być już nigdy więcej.

– Nie po tym, co dla nas zrobili – dodał, jakby to miało zamknąć wszelkie rozważania.

Astoria tylko skinęła głową i nic więcej nie powiedziała, dlatego odpalił silnik i wyjechał z terenu posiadłości.

Jechali w ciszy. Ta cisza wydawała się być integralną częścią ich obecnego życia. Zdawało się wręcz, że nie mają o czym rozmawiać, zwłaszcza, że każda dyskusja prędzej czy później schodziła na temat Scorpiusa, a oboje mieli już naprawdę dość roztrząsania tej kwestii. Przeszli chyba przez wszystkie stadia żałoby, od rozpaczy i zaprzeczania, poprzez targowanie się, gniew, aż w końcu zatrzymali się na akceptacji. Gdziekolwiek Scorpius był i cokolwiek robił, najwyraźniej ich nie potrzebował. A oni byli już autentycznie i na wskroś zmęczeni ciągłym zadręczaniem się. Dlatego przestali o nim rozmawiać, nie wspominali go prawie w ogóle, choć Draco widział, jak Astoria ciężko przeżywa każdy dzień urodzin syna czy datę jego zniknięcia. Jednak była rodowitą Ślizgonką i wszystkie swoje troski zatrzymywała dla siebie, nie chcąc, nawet przed nim, ujawniać tych słabości.

W dni takie jak ten potrafiła nawet zmusić się do uśmiechu i przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu udawać, że zdołali pójść naprzód. Nawet jeśli to była nieprawda. Bo czy można w pełni pogodzić się ze stratą dziecka? Tak do końca to chyba nigdy.

Teraz jednak Draco starał się nie wracać myślami do tych przygnębiających spraw. Wolał skupiać się na problemach dnia dzisiejszego i tym, z czym przyjdzie mu się mierzyć w najbliższych godzinach.

Londyn przywitał ich prawdziwie świąteczną aurą. Gdzieniegdzie leżały niewielkie zaspy śniegu, z witryn świeciły w ich stronę barwne ozdoby, w wielu miejscach słychać było, typowe dla mugoli, świąteczne przeboje. Na ulicach kręciło się dużo ludzi, śpieszących do własnych rodzin, przez co i ruch był wzmożony. Z tego też powodu zajęło im nieco więcej czasu, niż zakładali, by dotrzeć od celu.

Draco zgasił silnik i wysiadł, by otworzyć drzwi żonie. Astoria wysiadła, biorąc ze sobą torebkę i okrągłą foremkę z domowym ciastem, a potem chwyciła go pod ramię i poprowadziła żwirową ścieżką pod same drzwi. Uśmiechnęła się do niego wspierająco, kiedy bez dalszego zwlekania nacisnął dzwonek.

W środku panował gwar rozmów i śmiechów, ale głośny dźwięk zdołał przebić się bez trudu. Dosłownie kilka sekund później drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując uśmiechniętą twarzy Ginny Potter.

– Witajcie, proszę, wejdźcie – przywitała ich z niczym niezmąconym entuzjazmem.

– Proszę, to dla was – odparła Astoria, podając gospodyni ciasto.

Gryfonka odebrała podarunek i ucałowała kobietę w oba policzki. Potem skinęła Draco na przywitanie i wpuściła ich do środka.

Ślizgon wolał nie myśleć, że jest w ostatnim z miejsc na Ziemi, w jakim chciałby się teraz znaleźć i wśród ludzi, z którymi nie chciał mieć nigdy więcej do czynienia. A potem skarcił się w duchu. Już dawno powinien porzucić podobne myślenie. Trzy lata temu przyszedł do swego wroga i wbrew wszelkiej logice został przyjęty jak przyjaciel. Zarówno wtedy, jak i teraz mentalność Gryfonów wymykała się jego zimnym kalkulacjom, powodując nieprzyjemne uczucie dezorientacji. Mieli wszelkie powody, by nim gardzić, by go nienawidzić, a tymczasem potrafili ignorować podziały zrodzone w przeszłości i traktować go, jeśli nie przyjaźnie, to przynajmniej neutralnie.

I choć wolał o tym nie myśleć, wiedział, że gdzieś w tym jest cień Scorpiusa, który jako pierwszy przekroczył próg wzajemnej nienawiści i udowodnił im, że był kimś więcej niż tylko plugawym Ślizgonem.

– Potter – odezwał się Draco, kiedy wszedł do salonu i zobaczył Harry'ego. – Dziękuję za zaproszenie.

Gryfon podszedł i uścisnął wyciągniętą w jego stronę rękę.

– Cieszę się, że zdecydowaliście się przyjść. Siadajcie.

Draco rozejrzał się po sporym pokoju i dostrzegł wiele znajomych twarzy, głównie Weasley'ów, a także Teda, któremu również skinął głową na powitanie, po czym usiadł na miejscu obok niego. Lupin przywitał go wyjątkowo entuzjastycznie i po wymienieniu kilku kurtuazyjnych uprzejmości, zaczął wypytywać o zdrowie Astorii.

O dziwo, bardzo szybko wszyscy przebywający w salonie zapomnieli o obecności Draco, a przynajmniej zachowywali się tak, jakby zupełnie im ona nie przeszkadzała. W przeszłości nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że nadejdzie dzień, gdy znajdzie się w jednym pokoju z tuzinem Gryfonów i w sumie jemu również nie będzie to specjalnie przeszkadzać. Dwadzieścia pięć lat temu wojna zmieniła całe jego życie, a teraz najwyraźniej czas było na kolejną zmianę. Oby tym razem była to zmiana na lepsze.

* * *

– Ty jesteś Albus, prawda? – odezwał się Draco, kiedy po obiedzie podszedł do chłopca siedzącego przy kominku. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał okazji spotkać go osobiście, ale Scorpius wielokrotnie o nim wspominał.

Z wyglądu chłopak był bardzo podobny do swojego ojca, choć brakowało charakterystycznych okularów, a i rysy jego twarzy nie były tak zdeterminowane. Wyglądał wręcz na nieco przestraszonego, kiedy usłyszał skierowane w swoją stronę pytanie. Mimo to podniósł się z krzesła i stając naprzeciwko Draco, skinął głową.

– Scorpio dużo mi o tobie mówił – stwierdził mężczyzna.

To oświadczenie jeszcze bardziej zakłopotało młodego Gryfona.

– Aż boję się pomyśleć, co takiego mówił.

Na twarzy Draco odmalował się cień uśmiechu.

– Na przykład, że wysadził cię w powietrze.

Albus słysząc to, z niepokojem rozejrzał się po pokoju.

– Proszę to zachować dla siebie, moi rodzice nie znają szczegółów tamtego incydentu.

Draco również obrzucił pomieszczenie szybkim spojrzeniem, a potem skinął głową.

– Rozumiem. Zaczynam też dostrzegać, czemu Scorpio cię lubił. Nie jesteś tak gryfoński jak większość twojej rodziny.

Albus skrzywił się lekko na to oświadczenie, a potem uśmiechnął z wahaniem.

– Takie słowa z pana ust chyba powinienem potraktować jako komplement. Dużo nas dzieliło, ale mimo to wydaje mi się, że potrafiliśmy znaleźć wspólny język.

Chłopak nie patrzył na niego, kiedy dodał po chwili namysłu.

– Bardzo żałuję, że nie ma go dzisiaj tutaj.

Draco poczuł, jak coś niebezpiecznie ściska go w gardle. Chłopak nie mógł ująć tego w bardziej bezpośrednich słowach i bardziej trafnie.

– Ja również.


	23. Chapter 23

Witam w kolejnym rozdziale.

Jak zwykle serdecznie dziękuję, za wszystkie miłe słowa.

Betowały: błotniak stawowy i Glamarye (dziękuję, jesteście wielkie :) ).

Życzę miłej lektury.

* * *

XXIII

Może Scorpio powinien mieć żal do Potterów, że wmieszali we wszystko jeszcze jego kuzyna, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, chyba jednak bardziej był wdzięczny, że sprowadzili kogoś zaufanego, a nie pierwszego lepszego medyka. Niemniej poczuł się niezręcznie, widząc uśmiechniętego Lupina.

– Ted – powiedział, kiwając głową na powitanie, po czym spojrzał w stronę Josha. – Co z nim?

– Ma sporo powierzchownych obrażeń, głównie na rękach i twarzy, a także dość silne wstrząśnienie mózgu. Dostanie kilka eliksirów łagodzących objawy i za parę dni powinien być jako nowy.

Scorpius popatrzył na poturbowanego towarzysza, który zza posiniaczonej twarzy uśmiechnął się do niego bezczelnie.

– Przywalili mi w głowę, kiedy zauważyli, że wysłałam wam wiadomość.

– Miałeś więcej szczęścia niż rozumu, równie dobrze mogli ci poderżnąć gardło – fuknęła Adelajda.

Kobieta była w takim nastroju, że gdyby nie fakt, iż Josh wyglądał jak worek treningowy, to zapewne sama chętnie porachowałaby mu kości.

– Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś odwalisz taki numer, to nie licz, że ktokolwiek będzie ratował twój głupi tyłek – skwitowała, po czym gniewnie wyszła z pokoju, ostentacyjnie zatrzaskując drzwi.

Scorpio pokręcił głową. Rozumiał wzburzenie Heidi, ale równie dobrze wiedział, że takie dziecinne zachowanie w niczym im nie pomoże.

– Opowiesz, co się stało? – zapytał, siadając na krześle, które chwilę wcześniej zajmowała Adelajda.

Uwaga tak Potterów, jak i Teda skupiła się na alchemiku.

– W poszukiwaniach tego całego Torchfoola zawędrowałem do pewnej paskudnej knajpy, o wiele mówiącej nazwie „Pod Wisielcem". Śmierdzące miejsce, do tego posiadało jedną ukrytą salę, która była niedostępna dla mugoli. Tam trafiłem akurat na imprezę, w czasie której podpite towarzystwo organizowało walki skrzatów i robiło zakłady. Pociągnąłem za język jednego mocniej wstawionego gościa i dowiedziałem się, że na Ludgard Street jest apteka, której właściciel – czarodziej – pod przykrywką sprzedaży leków handluje rzadkimi eliksirami. Po wczorajszych porażkach już wiedziałem, że nie warto nawet wymieniać nazwy Rogogony, ale nazwisko Torchfool otwierało znacznie więcej drzwi.

Poszedłem do tej apteki i powiedziałem, że właśnie on mnie przysłał. Aptekarz bardzo się zestresował i zaczął coś bełkotać o terminowo zostawionej przesyłce i dotrzymaniu wszystkich obietnic. Zrozumiałem, że musieli go szantażować, by przekazywał im potrzebne eliksiry. Odgrywając Rogogona, udało mi się wyciągnąć z niego adres, pod którym zostawił ostatnią paczkę ze specyfikami. Gdy tam trafiłem, okazało się, że ktoś musiał dostrzec moją działalność, bo już tam na mnie dranie czekali.

Wdałem się z nimi w krótką walkę, ale w pewnej chwili któryś z nich rzucił _Pożogę_. Postawiłem tarczę, ale ona nie wytrzymała długo, a potem dwóch mnie dopadło. Wywiązała się szarpanina, w trakcie której zerwali mi naszyjnik. Myśleli chyba, że wzmacnia on moją magię, a ja pozwoliłem im w to uwierzyć. I tak nie miałem szans z nimi wszystkimi, więc dalsza walka tylko by wszystko przedłużyła. Zaciągnęli mnie do metra i próbowali dowiedzieć się, kim jestem i czemu ich szukam. Niestety nie kupili mojej bajeczki, że chciałem się do nich przyłączyć.

Jeden z nich był zwłaszcza bardzo napastliwy. Bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, skąd znam nazwisko Torchfool. Próbował nawet stosować legilimencję, ale chyba nie był w tym zbyt biegły, bo tylko się zirytował. Ogólnie przypuszczam, że to właśnie mógł być ten cały Torchfool, choć nie mam na to niezbitych dowodów, jedynie przeczucie. Niewątpliwie był bardzo nerwowy, kiedy nie potrafił dociec, skąd znam to nazwisko.

Resztę znacie, jak poczułem, że kończą im się pytania i pomysły, wezwałem was. Na szczęście mogę to zrobić nawet bez użycia różdżki. Niestety jeden z nich zauważył to i chyba myślał, że coś kombinuję, bo zarobiłem w łeb.

Scorpius słuchał tego z uwagą, a jednocześnie widział jak na twarzach młodszych Potterów odmalowuje się zgroza. Zapewne nie przywykli oni do tego, by ktoś z takim spokojem opowiadał o podobnych wydarzeniach. Jednak Josh był, co tu dużo ukrywać, bardzo odporny psychicznie i jednocześnie oswojony z bólem fizycznym, więc wytrzymanie podobnych nieprzyjemności nie stanowiło dla niego zbyt dużego wyzwania. Gorsze rzeczy potrafił znieść. I gorsze rzeczy zdarzało im się robić. Scorpius skrzywił się na tę ostatnią myśl. To z pewnością nie było coś, czym chciałby się dzielić z Gryfonami. Niestety niektóre rzeczy musiały zostać powiedziane.

– Próbowałem wycisnąć coś z gości, którzy przeżyli nasze starcie w metrze – odezwał się, ignorując zaniepokojone spojrzenie Lily. – Niestety ci dwaj to były jakieś płotki. Znali tylko imiona lub ksywki, które raczej nie będą dla nas zbyt pomocne. Jedyne co zwróciło moją uwagę, to fakt, że obaj wspominali o kimś, kogo nazywali Ministrem. Obaj jednak zarzekali się, że nie mają pojęcia, jak nazywa się w rzeczywistości. Kimkolwiek jest, musi być wysoko w hierarchii Rogogonów, bo najwyraźniej nigdy nie mieli z nim bezpośredniej styczności.

– Co z nimi zrobiłeś? – zapytał James, w którego wzroku również odbijała się swoista dezaprobata dla metod Scorpiusa.

Ślizgon wywrócił oczami.

– Myślę, że aurorzy znajdą ich w przeciągu najbliższych godzin. Trudno nie dostrzec dwóch nagich gości, pląsających w tanecznych rytmach tuż koło Westminsteru.

Potter pokręcił tylko głową, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzał drążyć tematu. Może to i lepiej, przynajmniej przy Lily i Albusie, Scorpio nie musiał się przyznawać, że najpierw trzeba było ich trochę połatać i wyczyścić im pamięć. To raczej nie zostałoby najlepiej odebrane.

– Jest jeszcze jedna kwestia, która mnie zainteresowała – kontynuował tymczasem Josh. – Jeden z tych drani miał pod rękawem tatuaż, wyglądał na jakiś symbol klubu sportowego lub coś w tym stylu.

– Dasz radę go opisać? – zapytał James.

– Na tyle, na ile go widziałem, to były tam dwie skrzyżowane miotły i coś co wyglądało jak… hm… kufel piwa?

– Piwowarzy z Yorkshire – powiedzieli jednocześnie Ted i Albus, a potem ten pierwszy dodał od siebie: – Mają swoja siedzibę w Leeds. Na Merlina…

– Co takiego?

– Czytałem, że jeden z czołowych zawodników, pałkarz drużyny został uznany przed laty za poplecznika Voldemorta. Była to w tamtym czasie dość głośna sprawa, zwłaszcza, że zarówno on, jak i cała jego rodzina zaginęła bez wieści.

– Ten gość z tatuażem nie wyglądał na najmłodszego, choć nie mogłem mu się dobrze przyjrzeć – stwierdził Josh. – Niemniej był zbudowany bardzo potężnie, jak typowy pałkarz.

Ted skinął głową.

– Musiałbym poszukać, może gdzieś mam jeszcze tamten artykuł.

– Myślę, że ja prędzej dowiem się coś więcej na jego temat – rzucił James.

Wszyscy zgodnie skinęli głowami.

– Czyżby szykowała się kolejna wycieczka? – zapytał z nutą rozbawienia w głosie Joshua.

– Ty już się nigdzie nie wybierzesz przez najbliższy tydzień – stwierdził Scorpius, klepiąc go w ramię, na skutek czego chłopak skrzywił się znacząco.

– Stanowczo – potwierdził Ted. – Najlepiej żebyś przez przynajmniej trzy, cztery dni przeleżał w łóżku, jeśli nie chcesz w trybie nagłym trafić do Munga. A jak się domyślam, byłoby to wam bardzo nie na rękę.

Powiedziawszy to, Lupin wstał, zebrał swoje przybory oraz eliksiry i wyszedł z pokoju. Chwilę później podążył za nim Scorpius. Ślizgon nie był pewien, o czym miałby rozmawiać ze swoim kuzynem, ale czuł, że jednak powinien coś powiedzieć. Ted najwyraźniej był podobnego zdania, bo czekał na niego nieco dalej w głębi korytarza.

– Dzięki za pomoc – odezwał się Scorpius, wyciągając rękę w stronę Lupina.

Ten uścisnął ją bez cienia wahania.

– Przynajmniej tyle mogłem zrobić. Cieszę się, że wróciłeś do kraju w jednym kawałku. Albus wspomniał jednak, że nie jesteś pewien, czy tu pozostaniesz.

Ted był niezwykłym człowiekiem. Chyba jako jedyny nie próbował, przynajmniej otwarcie, oceniać Scorpiusa i przekonywać go do czegokolwiek.

– Najpierw muszę dorwać tych drani, co będzie potem, zobaczymy.

– Rozumiem. Jeśli będziecie potrzebowali jeszcze jakiejś pomocy, to wiecie, gdzie mnie znaleźć. Choć mam nadzieję, że nikogo więcej nie będę musiał łatać.

Scorpio zaśmiał się krótko.

– Postaram się, choć nie mogę niczego obiecać.

– Uważaj na siebie i na Potterów. Oni są pełni dobrych chęci, ale ta sprawa wykracza daleko poza ich zwykłe zajęcia.

– Mam tego świadomość i bez obaw nie zamierzam ich narażać. Masz moje słowo.

Ted uśmiechnął się i skinął głową, a potem poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Naprawdę dobrze cię widzieć.

Ślizgon odwzajemnił uśmiech i wbrew wcześniejszym obawom odparł z całkowitą szczerością.

– Ciebie również.

* * *

Dwie godziny później wrócił James, przynosząc bardzo konkretne wieści.

– Chyba rzeczywiście czeka nas wycieczka. Znalazłem ciekawą informację. Na obrzeżach Leeds znajduje się opustoszała posiadłość, należąca niegdyś do żony Edwarda Slithorna, naszego zaginionego pałkarza. Co ciekawe, dowiedziałem się również, że jest ona ciotką Torchfoola, konkretnie siostrą jego matki.

Wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Josha, który miał zakaz wstawania z łóżka, zgromadzili się w salonie i z uwagą słuchali słów młodego aurora.

– Dom od ponad dziesięciu lat stoi pusty, co może być zastanawiające, bo jego lokalizacja jest dość korzystna. Dziwne więc, że nie został przejęty na rzecz Ministerstwa i zagospodarowany. Jedyną wzmiankę, jaką znalazłem na ten temat, był fakt, że prawnie dom nie należał do Slithorna, a do jego żony, której nigdy niczego nie udowodniono. Niestety ona również zniknęła, a jej los pozostaje nieznany.

– Jeśli mielibyśmy gdzieś szukać ich kryjówki, to takie opuszczone gospodarstwo wydaje się idealne – dodał Zack, który wrócił na Grimmauld Place wraz z Jamesem. – Powinniśmy to sprawdzić.

– Konkretnie to my sprawdzimy – odparł Scorpius, spoglądając kątem oka w stronę Adelajdy.

– Chyba nie zamierzacie iść tam sami, we dwójkę? – żachnęła się Lily.

– Rozważam wzięcie ze sobą Jamesa, ale nikogo więcej – powiedział, definitywnie ucinając wszelkie dyskusje na ten temat. O dziwo, jego słowa zostały chętnie poparte przez najstarszego z Potterów.

– Mogę wykorzystać lokalne biuro aurorów, żeby się tam dostać – zaproponował. – Potem wy będziecie mogli przenieść się do mnie.

Scorpius skinął głową, mając cichą nadzieję, że ani Lily, ani Albus nie będą podważać jego decyzji. Już wcześniej nierozważnie wziął ze sobą Zacka i młodszego z Potterów, kiedy odnaleźli Graywordów. Nie zamierzał więcej popełnić tego błędu. Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby z jego powodu stała im się jakakolwiek krzywda.

– Mam coś jeszcze – odezwał się tymczasem Albus. – Przed chwilą przysłała to pani Skamander.

Po tych słowach położył na stole zdjęcie jakiegoś chłopaka.

– To Romuald Torchfool, piętnaście lat temu, na krótko przed ukończeniem Hogwartu. Należał do Slytherinu. Jego ojciec zginął w czasie wojny. Był szmalcownikiem.

– Szmalcownikiem? – zapytała Heidi.

– To była grupa powołana przez Voldemorta do wyłapywania mugolaków i zdrajców krwi – wyjaśnił Zack, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

– Jak tylko otrzymałem to zdjęcie – kontynuował Albus – zapytałem Josha i on potwierdził, że mógł być to człowiek, którego widział w metrze. Oczywiście piętnaście lat to długo, ale rysy twarzy wydają się zgadzać.

Scorpius podniósł zdjęcie i przez chwilę przyglądał się mu w milczeniu. Z fotografii spoglądał na niego młody, szczupły chłopak, o poważnym wyrazie twarzy. W pierwszej chwili nie wyglądał jakoś wyjątkowo, ale potem jeden szczegół przykuł uwagę Ślizgona. We wzroku tego chłopaka dało się dostrzec specyficzną determinację, którą Scorpius w przeszłości widział u siebie. Była to determinacja powodowana świadomością, że w tym społeczeństwie nie ma dla niego miejsca. Czy Torchfool, kończąc szkołę, również miał poczucie, że niczego nie może osiągnąć? Prześladowany i wytykany palcami, czy również żył w ciągłym poczuciu bycia gorszym?

Niewątpliwie jednak w jego wzroku widać było też przebijającą nienawiść. W tak młodym wieku już zrozumiał, że wszystko i wszyscy są przeciwko niemu. I choć Scorpius pragnął przelać krew tego drania, to gdzieś w głębi rozumiał ból chłopaka, który patrzył na niego ze zdjęcia. Sam czuł go zbyt wiele razy w przeszłości.

* * *

Posiadłość Lidii Slithorn znajdowała się około dziesięciu kilometrów od centrum Leeds. Poruszając się komunikacją miejską, dotarli na miejsce późnym wieczorem. Nie chcieli czekać do następnego dnia, licząc, że jeśli rzeczywiście ktoś się tutaj ukrywa, to ciemność da im efekt zaskoczenia.

Kiedy stary, wyraźnie podupadający dwór znalazł się w zasięgu ich wzroku, Scorpius niemal podskórnie czuł, że trafili w dobre miejsce.

– Taka rudera, że mucha nie siada – skomentowała Adelajda.

– Wiecie, że jeżeli mugol zbliży się do Hogwartu, to znajdzie tam tylko smętne ruiny? – powiedział Ślizgon szeptem do towarzyszących mu Heidi i Jamesa.

– Sugerujesz, że tu mogło zostać zastosowane podobne zaklęcie?

Scorpius skinął głową.

– Tylko upoważnieni mogą zobaczyć prawdziwą naturę tego miejsca.

– To jak w takim razie my ją zobaczymy? Rozumiem, że wejście do samego budynku nic nam nie da.

– Trzeba przekonać zaklęcie, że my również jesteśmy upoważnieni – powiedział Ślizgon i wyszedł zza drzewa, by mieć lepszy widok na całą posiadłość. Zarówno budynek, jak i otaczająca go roślinność wyglądała na nietkniętą przez ludzką rękę od wielu lat. Podwórze zarosły chwasty, winorośl na ścianie rozrosła się, przysłaniając cześć okien, a pod dachem gniazdowało sporo jaskółek.

Z samego budynku w wielu miejscach obsypywał się tynk, a w niektórych oknach brakowało szyb. Na jednej ze ścian wandale wymalowali nawet jakieś bohomazy, co dopełniało w idealny sposób oblicza nędzy i rozpaczy tego przybytku.

Scorpius przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób spenetrować iluzję. A ostatecznie podniósł z ziemi spory konar i jednym zaklęciem przetransmutował go w łasicę do złudzenia przypominającą jego hogwarckie zwierzątko. Mały drapieżnik najpierw wyprostował się i rozejrzał po okolicy, a potem w kilku zwinnych susach ruszył w stronę zabudowań. Wprawne oko mogłoby dostrzec magiczne symbole na bokach i głowie stworzonka, które z każdym jego krokiem świeciły to mocniej, to słabiej.

Łasica przez około trzy minuty biegała wokół posiadłości. Od czasu do czasu zatrzymując się i stając dęba, by lepiej rozeznać się w okolicy. Aż nagle, bez żadnego ostrzeżenia, znikła.

– Bingo – mruknął Scorpius.

– Udało się? – zapytał James, który wraz z Adelajdą wyłonił się z kryjówki.

Ślizgon pokiwał głową.

– Tego typu iluzje zwykle wyszukują odpowiedniego wzorca magicznego. Jeśli dostęp do niej ma mieć wielu czarodziejów, to nie może on być zbyt skomplikowany, by mogli go zapamiętać.

– W Hogwarcie to działa inaczej.

– Czar rzucony na szkołę, ma bardziej ogólne działanie, tam każdy posiadający magię zostanie wpuszczony. Tutaj zaś chodzi, by tylko wybrani czarodzieje zobaczyli prawdę. Wystarczy więc tylko rozszyfrować wzorzec… – Tu Scorpius wyciągnął różdżkę i zarówno siebie, jak i towarzyszy puknął nią w ramię. – By stała się magia.

W jednej chwili cały obraz zdewastowanego budynku zafalował, ukazując im swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Po prawdzie zmiana nie była jakaś spektakularnie uderzająca. To wciąż była ta sama posiadłość, choć jej podwórze nie było aż tak zarośnięte, a wszystkie okna posiadały szyby i grube, ciemne kotary przysłaniające wnętrze. Najwyraźniej, jeśli rzeczywiście była to siedziba Rogogonów, to nie cierpieli oni na przerost megalomanii, bo nigdzie nie było figur czy rzeźb smoków. Dopiero gdy cała trójka zbliżyła się do wejścia, Adelajda dostrzegła, że na jednej z drewnianych kolumn wspierających ganek, wyryto niewielką literę „R".

– Głównym wejściem? – zapytał James, z nutą rozbawienia w głosie.

Na twarz Scorpius również wypłynął złośliwy uśmiech. Skoro zaklęcie wzięło ich za swoich, to czemu nie mieliby podtrzymać tego wizerunku.

– _Alohomora –_ mruknął Potter i drzwi ustąpiły z cichym zgrzytem. – Miejcie różdżki w pogotowiu – dodał, choć była to zupełnie zbędna uwaga, gdyż zarówno Ślizgon, jak i jego towarzyszka byli w pełnej gotowości.

Gdy weszli do środka ich oczom ukazał się długi, klasycznie urządzony hol, oświetlony kilkoma lampkami wiszącymi na ścianie. W oddali widać było poświatę wydobywającą się z pokoju, a także dobiegały ich głosy, przynajmniej dwa, kobiety i mężczyzny. Kiedy podeszli bliżej, w środku dało się słyszeć jakieś poruszenie, a potem ktoś ruszył im naprzeciw.

– Przecież mówiłem, żebyście przyszli jutro… – odezwał się zirytowany mężczyzna, a kiedy wyszedł na korytarz, ich oczom ukazał się sam Romuald Torchfool. W jednej chwili w posiadłości wybuchło piekło.

* * *

Adelajda wraz z Jamesem uskoczyli w lewo, chroniąc się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Tymczasem Scorpius najpierw postawił tarczę, a potem ruszył na przeciwnika. Nie zamierzał stracić takiej okazji. Zaklęcie wystrzeliło z jego różdżki, nim jeszcze w pełni zdołał je wypowiedzieć, ale Torchfool okazał się równie szybki i odbił je, po czym schował się w pokoju, z którego wyszedł.

Naraz światła w całym domu zgasły, pochłaniając wszystkie pomieszczenia w całkowitej ciemności. Jednocześnie zapadła dziwaczna cisza, jakby każdy bał się odezwać, by nie wyjawić swego położenia. A mimo to Scorpius po chwili usłyszał ciche szmery dobiegające z pokoju, jakieś stłumione kroki i szepty. Zdał sobie sprawę, że musiało się tam znajdować więcej niż dwie osoby, więc ich przeciwnicy mieli przewagę liczebną. Należało działać i to szybko.

Pamiętając, jak daleko były drzwi do pokoju, Scorpius pokonał tę odległość w kilku krokach. Nie wiedział, gdzie są wrogowie i nie było czasu, aby orientować się w przestrzeni czy oświetlać pomieszczenie, zbyt łatwo wystawiłby się w ten sposób na atak. Na szczęście są rzeczy, które pozostają niezmienne.

– _Deprimo!_ – krzyknął, wskazując na sufit.

Potężna siła uderzyła w strop, sprawiając, że olbrzymi jego kawał oderwał się i z impetem uderzył w podłogę.

Powietrze wypełniły tumany kurzu i pyłu, oraz przerażone krzyki zmiażdżonych w środku ludzi.

– _Confringo!_ – Usłyszał głos Jamesa z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia i ściana dzieląca pokój Rogogonów, z tym w którym skrył się młody auror, wyleciała w powietrze, powiększając panujący chaos.

– W imieniu Biura Aurorów poddajcie się! – zawołał Potter. – Jesteście otoczeni!

Jakoś nie zdziwiło Scorpiusa, kiedy mieszkańcy posiadłości nie złożyli ochoczo broni. W ich stronę poleciały całe serie zaklęć. Dzięki temu przez moment Scorpius mógł zobaczyć swoich przeciwników. W dużym, zdemolowanym pokoju była ich co najmniej piątka, a przynajmniej tylu jeszcze stało.

Nagle powietrze w pomieszczeniu przecięła świetlista kulka i Ślizgon w ostatniej chwili zdołał odwrócić wzrok. Kiedy uderzyła o podłoże, wybuchła oślepiającym światłem, niczym nowonarodzone słońce. Dopiero moment później Scorpius dostrzegł, że Adelajda chwyciła Jamesa od tyłu, zasłaniając mu oczy, nim te zostały porażone zaklęciem.

– Dranie! – wrzasnął któryś z Rogogonów. – _Bombarda Maxima!_

Oślepiony mężczyzna zaczął miotać pociskami na lewo i prawo, dewastując wszystko to, co jeszcze pozostało nietknięte. Scorpius, jak i jego towarzysze musieli się wycofać, bo rykoszetujące odłamki, były równie niebezpieczne jak same zaklęcia.

Scorpius czuł, że cały budynek drży w posadach. Jeśli to starcie dalej będzie się przedłużać, to wszyscy zostaną pogrzebani żywcem. Czas było to zakończyć.

– _Immobulus! –_ krzyknął, gwałtownie spowalniając znajdujące się najbliżej niego pociski. – _Nox Maxima!_

Naraz ponownie wszelkie światło zgasło. Na szczęście teraz Scorpius pamiętał dokładnie, gdzie stali przeciwnicy. Wbiegł do pokoju i zaklęciem _Diffindo_ ciął dwóch stojących najbliżej niego. Odbił tarczą jedno zrykoszetowane zaklęcie, a wtedy kolejni dwaj zostali rozbrojeni przez Jamesa i Heidi, którzy podążyli w ślad za Ślizgonem.

Scorpius uderzył _Drętwotą_ w miejsce, gdzie pamiętał, iż stał ostatni z Rogogonów, ale, o dziwo, zaklęcie uderzyło w pustkę.

– _Lumos!_

Okolicę wypełniło światło i wtedy dopiero Scorpius dostrzegł, że ostatni z ich przeciwników przepadł bez śladu. Ślizgon zaklął siarczyście, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to właśnie Torchfool zdołał umknąć. Zapewne musiał mieć przy sobie jakiegoś świstoklika na taki wypadek.

– _Incarcerous_ – zawołał Potter, krępując wprawnie dwóch rozbrojonych przed chwilą czarodziejów.

– Torchfool nawiał – rzucił ze złością Scorpius.

– Mnie też to wkurza, ale póki co nic na to nie poradzimy – stwierdził auror. – Tymczasem zajmijmy się tym bałaganem. W _ingardium Leviosa._

W jednej chwili spory fragment sufitu, który wcześniej oderwał się i upadł na podłogę, teraz uniósł się w powietrzu i siłą zaklęcia został przesunięty w kąt pomieszczenia. Spod niego wyłoniły się dwie ranne osoby. Kobieta ubrana w czarną suknię i nieprzytomny mężczyzna.

– Pani Slithorn jak mniemam – odezwał się James, pochylając się nad właścicielką posiadłości.

– Niczego się ode mnie nie dowiesz, gnido! – warknęła kobieta.

– Proszę to lepiej przemyśleć. Mamy dużo pytań, a przed panią otwiera się właśnie prosta droga do Azkabanu.

– Myślisz, że przestraszę się takiego dzieciaka jak ty, nie bądź śmieszny, aurorku!

– Ona chyba nie do końca zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojego położenia – stwierdziła Adelajda, również podchodząc bliżej.

– Najwyraźniej – zgodził się James, po czym z kieszeni wyjął fiolkę z Veritaserum.

* * *

– Wszystko w porządku?! Wyglądacie strasznie! – przeraziła się Lily, kiedy wreszcie kilka godzin po świcie wrócili na Grimmauld Place.

Rzeczywiście całe ich ubrania były pokryte kurzem, pyłem, a gdzieniegdzie widniały zaschnięte ślady krwi.

– Nic nam nie jest – uspokoił ją Ślizgon. – Ale to była bardzo długa noc.

– Domyślam się, że znaleźliście coś ciekawego – stwierdził Albus, a potem szybko poprosił Stworka o śniadanie z dużą ilością mocnej kawy.

Scorpius był mu niezwykle wdzięczny, bo czuł jak nogi zaczynają odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Nie bez trudu przeszedł do jadalni i usiadł na pierwszym wolnym miejscu przy stole. Adelajda stwierdziła, że jest zbyt zmęczona, by teraz jeść i zamiast do nich dołączyć, udała się na górę, zobaczyć co z Joshem.

Ostatecznie, więc Scorpius został sam z młodszymi Potterami.

– To była kryjówka Rogogonów – rzucił, kiedy i oni usiedli przy stole. – Mieliśmy wiele szczęścia, bo spotkaliśmy tylko siódemkę. Zaskoczyliśmy ich, kiedy wszyscy razem byli w jednym pokoju. Mieli akurat wieczorne zebranie przed akcją planowaną na jutro.

– Jutro?

– Chcieli napaść na czarodziejską dzielnicę w Birmingham.

Lily zachłysnęła się powietrzem.

– Spokojne, James powiadomił o wszystkim tamtejsze biuro aurorów. Mają ostrzec pozostałych. Wasz brat jeszcze tam został, choć poważnie zastanawiam się, jak zamierza wytłumaczyć, że już drugi raz samodzielnie odnajduje miejsce tak ściśle związane z Rogogonami.

– Myślę, że Jamesowi wystarczy wyobraźni.

Scorpius skinął głową bez przekonania, po czym kontynuował:

– Był tam też Torchfool, ale niestety drań nam się wymknął. Przynajmniej tyle, że dorwaliśmy jego ciotkę i James potraktował ją Veritaserum. Bardzo się opierała, musiała znać jakieś podstawy oklumencji, bo tylko na niektóre pytania zdołaliśmy wydobyć odpowiedzi, nawet z pomocą eliksiru. Dowiedzieliśmy się jednak kilku ciekawych rzeczy, między innym tego, że jej mąż żyje i rzeczywiście od wielu lat wspomaga Rogogony. Ona zresztą również, nawet nie próbowała się z tym kryć. Przypuszczam, że ma to związek z faktem, iż jej siostra, matka Torchfoola, zmarła dwa lata po osadzeniu w Azkabanie. Sam Torchfool jako siedmioletnie dziecko, trafił do rodziny zastępczej, ale jego ciotka, mimo iż sama się ukrywała, wciąż utrzymywała z nim kontakt. To ona wciągnęła go w szeregi Rogogonów, kiedy tylko skończył Hogwart.

– Dała wam jakieś wskazówki, gdzie mógł uciec?

Scorpio pokręcił głową.

– Niestety nie. Niemniej zarówno ona, jak i ci, którzy nadawali się do przesłuchania, wspominali znowu o tym całym Ministrze. Kobieta z pewnością znała jego tożsamość, ale przypuszczam, że nie wyjawiłaby go nawet za cenę życia.

– Corban Yaxley. – Odezwał się głos tuż za nimi.

Kiedy się odwrócili zobaczyli stojącego w drzwiach Zacka.

– Kto?

– Corban Yaxley, jeden z głównych przydupasów Voldemorta w czasie wojny. Odpowiedzialny między innymi za przejęcie Ministerstwa Magii w '97. Nigdy nie odnaleziony po bitwie o Hogwart – wytłumaczył Ślizgon, siadając obok Scorpiusa. – Jeśli szukacie swojego Ministra, to idę o zakład, że to właśnie on.

– Jak wpadłeś na jego trop?

Zachary prychnął i uśmiechnął się z samozadowoleniem.

– Przeglądałem materiały dotyczące różnych ataków Rogogonów na przestrzeni lat i moją uwagę zwrócił fakt, że w czasie ataku na Gringotta, siedem lat temu, ich łupem padały tylko skrzynki zamożnych czarodziejów, tak jakby doskonale wiedzieli, które atakować. Wyszedłem z założenia, że musiał nimi pokierować ktoś, kto znał tamto miejsce. A potem zwróciło moją uwagę, że dwie skrytki wymykały się z tej charakterystyki. Były to skrytki należące do Ministerstwa. Pogrzebałem głębiej i dotarłem do informacji, że jedna z nich należała właśnie do Yaxley'a i została skonfiskowana tuż po wojnie.

– Zakładam, że nie masz żadnych informacji, gdzie obecnie przebywa.

Tym razem uśmiech Ślizgona stał się już nieproporcjonalnie szeroki.

– Jest poszukiwany od ponad dwudziestu pięciu lat, więc musi się dobrze chować, ale mam idealny sposób, żeby go wykurzyć z nory.

* * *

 _Dwa tygodnie temu… Południowa Francja…_

Pogoda tego dnia była naprawdę wakacyjna. Końcówka czerwca przywitała ich żarem lejącym się z nieba i jedynie lekka morska bryza pozwalała jakoś oddychać. Scorpius, ubrany w jasną koszulę i cienkie spodnie, stał na niewielkim balkoniku w małym apartamencie, który wynajęli na ostatnim piętrze pięciokondygnacyjnego budynku. Stąd miał wspaniały widok na większość miejscowości, a w oddali widać było lazurowy błękit Morza Śródziemnego.

W chwilach takich jak ta, gdy w około panował niczym niezmącony spokój, łatwo zapomnieć o wszystkich paskudztwach, jakie na co dzień stawały ludziom na drodze. Zamiast tego można było rozkoszować się przyjemną atmosferą i wyobrażać sobie, że to tylko bardzo długie, wręcz niekończące się, wakacje.

Oczywiście Scorpius pozostawał realistą. Wiedział, że nie zostaną w tym miejscu dłużej niż kilka tygodni. W tak niewielkich miasteczkach jak to, obcy zbytnio zwracali na siebie uwagę i szybko przyciągali zainteresowanych. Tutaj każdy chciał cię poznać, dowiedzieć się, jaka była twoja historia. Jeśli usiadłeś z miejscowymi przy jednym stoliku, to automatycznie stawałeś się ich przyjacielem i kompanem, przed którym nie mieli tajemnic. W ten sposób można było dowiedzieć się wielu interesujących rzeczy, z drugiej jednak strony, wszystko, co oni usłyszą o tobie, błyskawicznie trafi na języki całej okolicy. Ot, taki urok małych miasteczek.

Dlatego mimo wszystko Scorpius wolał duże miasta, gdzie znacznie łatwiej pozostać anonimowym wśród tłumów. Tym razem jednak złamał się pod naporem Heidi, która twierdziła, że ma dość zapyziałych moteli i że mają wystarczająco funduszy, by pozwolić sobie na odrobinę luksusu.

I tak wylądował tutaj, w turystycznym kurorcie, wypełnionym o tej porze roku po brzegi plażowiczami, tłocznym i hałaśliwym, gdzie równie łatwo jak na pamiątki, można było się natknąć na kieszonkowca.

Dlatego, kiedy Adelajda wygrzewała się na plaży, Scorpius wolał zacisze ich apartamentu. Zbyt wiele osób w pobliżu automatycznie powodowało napięcie. Nie potrafił odpoczywać, kiedy musiał mieć oczy dookoła głowy. Tymczasem tutaj, po pierwsze było znacznie chłodniej niż na nagrzanych słońcem ulicach, a po drugie mógł sączyć zimne wino bez obaw, że ktoś zakłóci jego spokój.

Ten jednak mimo to został zburzony przez dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Scorpius nawet się nie odwrócił. Zaklęcia nałożone na apartament nie pozwoliłyby wejść do środka nikomu niepowołanemu, a poza tym aż za dobrze znał ten rytm kroków.

– Tak myślałem, że cię tu znajdę – odezwał się Josh, wchodząc na balkon.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Czyżby i tobie znudziło się wędzenie na plaży?

– W odróżnieniu od was nie marnowałem czasu na podobne głupoty. – Ton głosu Alchemika, wzbudził w Ślizgonie niepokój. Dlatego spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– Coś się stało?

– Nie jestem pewien. – Josh podszedł bliżej i wsparł się o barierkę. – Siedziałem w barze i wśród turystów zobaczyłem jedną rodzinę, która się wyróżniała. Od razu widać było, że to czarodzieje. Chyba z Wielkiej Brytanii, biorąc pod uwagę akcent. Przesiadłam się bliżej i przysłuchiwałem się ich rozmowie. Najstarszy z nich, wydaje się ojciec rodziny, był bardzo wzburzony. Opowiadali o jakimś zamachu.

Scorpius już całkiem spoważniał.

– Zamach?

Josh skinął głową.

– W jakieś szkole. Ponoć zginęło kilka osób, w tym ktoś ważny.

Scorpio poczuł jak nieprzyjemny dreszcz przechodzi go po plecach.

– Usłyszałeś jakieś szczegóły?

– Niewiele, tylko jedno nazwisko – McGonagall.

* * *

Scorpius tak jak stał w apartamencie na lazurowym wybrzeżu, w jednej chwili, nic nie tłumacząc Joshowi, przeniósł się do stolicy kraju – Paryża. Znał ją wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć, gdzie może się względnie bezpiecznie teleportować. Tutejsza magiczna dzielnica sąsiadowała z artystyczny zagłębiem miasta, gdzie nikt nie przejmował się specjalnie jakimikolwiek dziwnymi wydarzeniami.

Rozejrzał się po okolicy, odtwarzając w pamięci plan miasta i ruszył w stronę ulicy , przy której znajdowały się sklepy dostępne tylko dla czarodziejów. W pierwszym z nich kupił wydanie La Hibou, tutejszego odpowiednika Proroka Codziennego. Nie musiał nawet zagłębiać się w treść gazety. Kiedy zobaczył na pierwszej stronie duże zdjęcie profesor McGonagall, uśmiechającej się do czytelnika w ten swój charakterystyczny, stonowany sposób.

Scorpius poczuł, jak kolana się pod nim uginają. Ignorując resztę wydaną przez sprzedawcę, odszedł kilka kroków na bok i usiadł na ziemi. W głowie mu szumiało, a serce tłukło w piersi tak silnie, że aż bolały go żebra. Miał poczucie, że za chwilę straci zdolność oddychania, kiedy coraz wyraźniej pojmował, o czym był ten artykuł.

Ktoś przeprowadził zamach w Hogwarcie… zabił McGonagall… zamordował ją.

Zaczął gwałtownie łapać oddech, niczym ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że autentycznie się udusi, a potem kolejna myśl, błyskawicznie go otrzeźwiła. Chwycił gazetę i zaczął przeglądać następne rubryki w poszukiwaniu listy ofiar. Ze ściśniętym gardłem odczytał pięć nazwisk i po raz pierwszy od dłuższej chwili zdołał wziąć pełen oddech. Żadne z nich nic mu nie mówiło.

Po raz drugi spojrzał na okładkę gazety i zdjęcie dyrektorki. Atak paniki minął bezpowrotnie, a teraz stopniowo zaczęła kiełkować w nim złość. Palący gniew, przysłaniający wszystko: strach, rozsądek i ostrożność. Nie zastanawiał się długo, bo tylko jedno rozwiązanie wydawało się słuszne. Zbyt wiele zawdzięczał dyrektorce, by mógł tak to zostawić.

Kiedy w pełni odzyskał panowanie nad sobą i był pewien, że zdoła się teleportować bez ryzyka rozszczepienia, wrócił do apartamentu w kurorcie.

– Gdzie cię pognało? – zapytał Josh, który cierpliwie czekał w pokoju.

– Polowałeś kiedyś na smoki?

Alchemik spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco, a potem pokręcił głową.

– No to będziesz miał ku temu okazję – stwierdził Scorpius i rzucił egzemplarz gazety w stronę towarzysza.


	24. Chapter 24

Witajcie,

przestawiam Wam kolejny rozdział tej historii. Serdeczne podziękowania za komentarze, a błotniakowi stawowemu za betę.

Zapraszam do lektury.

* * *

XXIV

„Pod Wisielcem" wyglądało dokładnie tak jak sugerowała nazwa i jak przedstawił to Josh. Paskudna melina, pełna brudnych i zarośniętych miłośników gorzały lub wszelkiej maści typów spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Scorpius, ukryty pod eliksirem wielosokowym, wszedł tam, z trudem powstrzymując odruch zasłonięcia nosa, bo zapach unoszący się wewnątrz przyprawiał o mdłości. Mieszanina potu, brudu i alkoholu nie najwyższej jakości.

Idąc za wskazówkami alchemika, stuknął w obrazek znajdujący się na bocznej ścianie i przeszedł do ukrytego pomieszczenia. Tutaj również panował spory ścisk jak na sobotnie południe. Między stolikami skakały skrzaty, w kilku miejscach grupki magów grały w karty, a w narożniku jakąś rzewną piosenkę nuciła niezbyt urodziwa czarownica.

Ślizgon podszedł do baru, gdzie gruby czarodziej podawał kolejne porcje Ognistej Whisky.

– Szukam człowieka nazwiskiem Torchfool – powiedział, kładąc na ladzie pieniądze.

– Nie znam – mruknął barman, choć nie omieszkał zgarnąć monet.

Scorpio zmierzył go spojrzeniem.

– Oczywiście, że znasz. Mam dla niego wiadomość.

Mężczyzna ani nie zaprzeczył, ani nie potwierdził. Chwycił jedną ze szklanek i zaczął ją polerować paskudnie brudną ścierką.

– Nazywam się Nortson. Pan Torchfool popełnił błąd, atakując jednego z moich ludzi. Jak łatwo się domyśleć, nie zamierzam tego tak zostawić.

– Wzruszająca historia. Tylko co mi do tego – odparł mag za barem.

Scorpius nachylił się bliżej i położył przed sobą jeszcze kilka monet.

– Przekaż Torchfoolowi, że jeżeli nie pojawi się dziś o północy na cmentarzu Brompton, gotowy zadośćuczynić moim stratom, to zarówno on, jak i jego przyjaciel Minister będą się mogli przywitać z zastępem aurorów, którzy anonimową sową dostaną listę ich obecnych kryjówek.

Barman wciąż nonszalanckim, niemal teatralnym gestem wycierał kolejne szklanki, niemniej Scorpio widział, że ma całą jego uwagę. W końcu krępy czarodziej odchrząknął.

– Nie wiem, kim jest ten cały Torchfool, ale wątpię, by znał jakiegokolwiek Ministra.

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się przebrzydle, czując, że facet chwycił przynętę. Teraz wystarczyło to tylko sprawnie rozegrać.

– Jestem przekonany, że tego konkretnego zna bardzo dobrze. W końcu lubi brać przykład z byłych śmierciożerców, takich jak Yaxley.

Ślizgon dostrzegł jak na czerwonej twarzy barmana wystąpiły kropelki potu. To było wręcz zabawne, jakie wrażenie, mimo upływu lat, wciąż robiło słowo „śmierciożercy". Większość z nich już dawno zgniła w Azkabanie, a mimo to nadal siali grozę.

Barman rozejrzał się z wyraźnym niepokojem, jakby obawiał się, że ktoś mógł usłyszeć ich rozmowę, a potem odparł stłumionym szeptem.

– Idź pan stąd, panie Nortson. Twoje zatargi z Torchfoolem nie są moją sprawą. Prowadzę porządny lokal i nie potrzebuję tutaj podobnych awantur.

Scorpius skinął głową i odsunął się.

– Przekaż wiadomość, a więcej mnie tu nie zobaczysz.

Barman obrzucił go wręcz nienawistnym spojrzeniem, na co Ślizgon tylko szerzej się uśmiechnął. Nie zaszczycając nikogo na sali spojrzeniem, wyszedł z baru, gdzie wreszcie mógł odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem. Najprostsza część za nim, teraz wystarczyło poczekać do północy i zabawa rozpocznie się na dobre.

Pokrzepiony tą myślą odszedł w boczną uliczkę, gdzie nikt go nie obserwował i stamtąd przeteleportował się na Grimmauld Place.

* * *

– Obaj oszaleliście! – warknął Albus, patrząc na brata i Scorpiusa. – To nie są jakieś szkolne wygłupy, chcecie się wpakować w otwartą walkę z mordercami. To mi się nie podoba, James, powinniśmy kogoś powiadomić, sami tylko narazicie się bez potrzeby.

Starszy z Potterów westchnął ciężko i potarł czoło dłonią. Na jego twarzy wyraźnie odciskało się zmęczenie i niedostatki snu w ostatnich dniach.

– Jeśli to, co znalazł Zack, jest prawdą, to więcej niż prawdopodobne, że Rogogony mają swoich informatorów w Ministerstwie – stwierdził głosem spokojnym, choć niepozbawionym cienia irytacji. – Póki co Rogogony nie powinny powiązać napaści na Josha, z atakiem w Yorkshire. Ten drugi na pewno przypisali aurorom, ale pierwszy incydent niekoniecznie. To nasza przewaga. Torchfool, a tym bardziej Yaxley nie pojawią się na cmentarzu, jeśli chociaż poczują bliskość aurorów. Póki jednak myślą, że Scorpius jest po prostu kimś, kto próbuje im się stawiać, jest szansa, że poczują się pewnie i spróbują go dopaść.

– I właśnie to mnie martwi. Co jeśli dopną swego i skutecznie was uciszą?! – mruknął Albus. – Chyba nie jesteście tak naiwni, by sądzić, że ci dwaj, jeśli rzeczywiście się tam pojawią, będą sami, gotowi oddać się w wasze ręce.

– Mamy przygotowany plan. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, nawet się do nich nie zbliżymy. Wystarczy, by któryś z nich pojawił się na cmentarzu.

Albus westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową. Całym sobą Gryfon dawał do zrozumienia, jak bardzo jest przeciwny temu pomysłowi. Zresztą nie tylko on, siedząca na fotelu Lily również miała niepewną minę, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego brata. Wyraźnie znacznie bardziej zgadzała się z tym młodszym.

Po drugiej stronie salonu siedział Zack, który dla świętego spokoju wolał się nie wtrącać w utarczkę między Potterami. Tak samo zresztą postąpił Scorpius, który obserwował pokój z miejsca pod oknem. On również stanowczo wolał, by załatwili to między sobą. Choć z każdą chwilą lepiej zdawał sobie sprawę, że James nie zdoła przekonać Albusa, nawet jeśli miał rację.

Nie mogli wezwać aurorów, jeśli ci obstawią cmentarz, to Torchfool nigdy się tam nie pojawi. Jest na to za sprytny. Już dwukrotnie udowodni, że zawsze stara się mieć plan awaryjny. Było to w pewnym sensie irytujące, ale Scorpius doskonale to rozumiał, bardzo często sam postępował w ten sposób. Dlatego im mniej osób wiedziało o całej akcji, tym lepiej. I bez tego ryzyko, że Rogogon się nie pojawi, było całkiem duże, wszystko zależało od tego, jak bardzo obawiał się zdemaskowania.

– I co zamierzacie zrobić? – odezwała się Lily.

– Adelajda jest obecnie na cmentarzu i ustawia zaklęcia ochronne – wyjaśnił James. – Będziemy wiedzieć, kiedy ktoś się tam pojawi, nawet jeśli pozostaniemy daleko. W odpowiednim miejscu zostawimy dla Torchfoola wiadomość. Ponieważ mamy jego charakterystykę magiczną z domu w Yorkshire, wiadomość tak spreparuję, żeby w chwili kiedy on ją przeczyta, zadziałała jak świstoklik. Nawet jeśli będzie z kompanami, to w ten sposób zdołamy ich rozdzielić. We trójkę spokojnie go spacyfikujemy i oddamy w ręce sprawiedliwości.

Scorpius widział wątpliwości wymalowane na twarzy Albusa, dlatego przemilczał kwestię, że nie zamierza oddawać Torchfoola w niczyje ręce. Planował jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy definitywnie odpłacić mu się za zamordowanie McGonagall.

– W trójkę? Chcecie tam znowu iść bez nas? – żachnęła się Gryfonka.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę wam ryzykować. Ojciec by mnie zabił, gdybym chociaż o tym pomyślał.

– Możesz zabronić to swojemu młodszemu rodzeństwu, ale nie mnie – odezwał się Zack. – Idę z wami. Ostatnim razem nie przypilnowałem odpowiednio tego szaleńca, teraz muszę to naprawić.

Scorpius wcale nie miał ochoty zbierać Zacharego ze sobą, ale biorąc pod uwagę ich wcześniejszą rozmowę, rozumiał pobudki blondyna. Co prawda uważał je za nieco absurdalne, ale wiedział, że raczej nie zdoła mu przemówić do rozsądku.

– Niech idzie, Zack może się przydać – rzucił i niemal od razu poczuł na sobie pełne wyrzutu spojrzenia Albusa i Lily.

– W takim razie ja też idę – stwierdził Gryfon.

– Wykluczone – warknął James. – Przepraszam, ale jesteś na to za miękki. A jeśli będziesz się upierał, to zamknę cię na najbliższą dobę w areszcie.

Scorpius widział, jak Albus w gniewie zaciska pięści. Wściekłość dosłownie go roznosiła, zwłaszcza, że James znowu traktował go jak dziecko. Po prawdzie Ślizgon też momentami tak o nim myślał, mimo tego, że byli rówieśnikami.

– Naprawdę chcesz nas narażać, kiedy będziemy musieli uważać na ciebie, zamiast chronić własną skórę – powiedział, choć czuł lekkie ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia, że przedstawia to w takim świetle.

Prawdą jednak było, że z nich wszystkich, może pomijając Lily, Albus miał najmniejsze umiejętności bojowe. Ze swoją naturą absolutnie się do tego nie nadawał i zarówno on, jak i James nie chcieli go narażać.

Młodszy Potter przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się Scorpiusowi, a potem odwrócił wzrok i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

– Nie podoba mi się to – mruknął na odchodne.

Scorpius poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Przeczucia Albusa lubiły się sprawdzać, ale przecież nie mogli teraz zrezygnować, zaszli już za daleko w tropieniu Torchfoola. Nigdy by sobie nie darował, gdyby drań im się wymknął z powodu czegoś tak ulotnego jak przeczucie.

* * *

Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę dyskutowali nad strategią działania, a potem Zack udał się do domu, by odpocząć przez kilka godzin i zebrać się mentalnie do działania. James postanowił wybrać się do Biura Aurorów, by wybadać jak wygląda sytuacja po akcji w Yorkshire i czy przypadkiem nie chodzą jakieś przecieki na temat wydarzeń, jakie mają mieć miejsce wieczorem. Tymczasem Scorpius poszedł do kuchni, by zjeść obiad i również nieco odpocząć. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że dzisiejszej nocy zakończą wreszcie to zamieszanie, bo ten maraton zaczynał być męczący. Przez kilka ostatnich dni prawie nie sypiał, nadużywał magii, a jeszcze do tego Potterowie dorzucali mu zbędnego balastu emocjonalnego. Naprawdę nie potrzebował tych wszystkich wątpliwości, żalów czy wyrzutów sumienia. A jednak one narastały z każdym dniem i coraz bardziej go przytłaczały. Właśnie nimi był zmęczony bardziej niż czymkolwiek innym.

– Może ciasta, paniczu Malfoy – odezwał się Stworek, podsuwając mu paterę z różnymi wypiekami.

– Dziękuję – stwierdził, chwytając kawałek jakiegoś owocowego strudla.

Stary skrzat rozpromienił się na chwilę, ale potem wyraźnie zmarkotniał i odstawiwszy paterę, spojrzał na Scorpiusa dziwnym wzrokiem. Stał przez dłuższy moment, miętosząc skraj swojego ręcznika, jakby zbierał się na odwagę.

– Mów śmiało. Nie jestem twoim panem, możesz mówić otwarcie – zachęcił Scorpius, kiedy zachowanie skrzata zaczęło mu działać na nerwy.

– Stworek zgadza się z młodym panem Potterem. Stworkowi też nie podoba się ten plan.

Ślizgon wywrócił oczami, jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, by skrzat prawił mu kazania.

– Stworek nie chce, by stało się coś złego.

– Nie stanie się nic złego – mruknął Scorpio. – Zadbam, by wszyscy wrócił w jednym kawałku. Masz moje słowo.

Skrzat jakoś nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

– Martwię się, by pan wrócił cało. To byłaby wielka strata…

– Tak, tak. Zadbam o przetrwanie szlachetnego rodu Blacków, nie musisz się obawiać.

A obliczu skrzata pojawił się cień wcześniejszego uśmiechu.

– Stworek będzie wypatrywał waszego powrotu – skwitował w końcu, ukłonił się i zniknął.

– Bardzo cię polubił. – Usłyszał za sobą głos Lily.

– Nie mnie, a raczej moją krew. Widzi we mnie wspomnienie cudownych czasów, kiedy służył najpotężniejszym magom.

– I bardzo paskudnym zarazem.

– Dla niego nie miało to raczej większego znaczenia.

Lily podeszła bliżej i usiadła na miejscu obok. Naraz Scorpius przypomniał sobie ich wspólne godziny spędzane w hogwarckiej bibliotece. Wtedy jeszcze żadne z nich nie przypuszczało, jak potoczą się ich losy. Była po prostu czysta sympatia i aż dziw, że cokolwiek z tego przetrwało do teraz.

Przez długą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, a potem niespodziewanie Lily wzięła go za rękę.

– W jednym na pewno ma rację, uważaj na siebie.

Scorpius pokiwał głową i ścisnął lekko jej drobne palce.

– Naprawdę mało w was ślizgońskiej przebiegłości. Jeden mały podstęp, a wy już przeczuwacie najgorsze.

Tymi słowami, zdołał wywołać lekki uśmiech na twarzy dziewczyny.

– Podstępy nie są naszą domeną.

– Ledwo się obejrzysz, a wrócimy z głową tego drania na srebrnej tacy. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to powinno zająć kilka minut, nawet nie zdążysz zatęsknić.

– Mam nadzieję, strasznie się boję.

– Kiedy ruszaliśmy do Yorkshire, tak nie panikowałaś.

– Ale wtedy to działo się tak szybko, a teraz mam czas, żeby się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić.

Scorpius przez moment ścisnął silnej jej dłoń, a potem wstał od stołu.

– Będzie dobrze – rzucił i wyszedł z kuchni.

Wiedział, że Lily się martwi, ale czuł, że za chwilę jej obawy przeleją się na niego, a na to nie mógł sobie teraz pozwolić. Musiał być skupiony, na strach i wątpliwości nie było miejsca.

A mimo to czuł na plecach zmartwione spojrzenie Gryfonki i to z pewnością nie poprawiało mu nastroju.

* * *

Scorpius, James i Zack zebrali się w salonie parę minut po jedenastej. Gotowi i zdeterminowani, żegnani byli jedynie przez Lily, gdyż Albus najwyraźniej nie zamierzał brać w tym udziału. Gryfonka z jednej strony rozumiała to, ale z drugiej nie pochwalała takiego zacietrzewienia.

Kiedy chłopcy omówili już wszystkie istotne szczegóły, James podszedł do niej i uściskał ją serdecznie. Później Zachary skinął jej głową na pożegnanie. Scorpius nie odzywał się zbyt wiele i teraz również tylko patrzył na nią z naciskiem. To spojrzenie spowodowało, że dziwny dreszcz przeszedł ją po plecach. Może on był pewny siebie, ale ją co chwilę zalewały kolejne fale niepokoju. Ostatecznie więc jedynie kiwnęła mu głową na pożegnanie i cała trójka po chwili zniknęła w ogniu na kominku.

Lily została sama w ciemnym i pustym salonie. Rozejrzała się wokoło nerwowo, jakby liczyła, że znajdzie odpowiedź na pytanie, co powinna teraz zrobić. Ostatecznie skierowała się na fotel i usiadła, przyciągając nogi do siebie. Spojrzała na stojący w rogu duży zegar. Było wpół do dwunastej. Jeśli Scorpius miał rację, to najpóźniej za godzinę powinno być po wszystkim.

Czuła jak przechodzą ją nieprzyjemne dreszcze, dlatego jeszcze silniej objęła nogi. Niepokój zżerał ją z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej, a bezczynność tylko potęgowała frustrację. Wiedziała, że nie może nic zrobić, była bezradna i skazana na bierne czekanie, a to w żaden sposób nie poprawiało sytuacji. Była Gryfonką i działanie stanowiło integralną część jej natury. Nie została wychowana na księżniczkę, która zamknięta w wieży będzie czekać cierpliwie na swojego rycerza.

Zirytowana wstała z fotela i przeszła korytarzem do biblioteki. Nie miała ochoty czytać, ale liczyła, że może w ten sposób choć trochę oderwie myśli od dręczących ją kwestii. Kiedy tam weszła zobaczyła na stoliku podręcznik do run, który niedawno czytał Scorpius.

Podeszła bliżej i podniosła niewielki tomik. Nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym, za wyjątkiem karteczki, która służyła za zakładkę. Dostrzegła na niej staranne pismo profesor McGonagall. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo to wszystko jest niewłaściwe. Dyrektorka z pewnością nie chciałaby, żeby w ten sposób ryzykowali, na pewno nie z jej powodu. Ona zbytnio troszczyła się o bezpieczeństwo uczniów, by pozwolić na podobne szaleństwa. Ale tutaj jej nie było.

Lily przełknęła boleśnie nieprzyjemną myśl. McGonagall już nigdzie nie było, a to za sprawą drani, którzy mieli za nic jej oddanie wobec uczniów, odwagę i dobroć. I to przez nich teraz brakowało tutaj dyrektorki, która mogłaby powstrzymać wariackie pomysły Jamesa i Scorpiusa. A ci dwaj byli zbyt zdeterminowani, by ją pomścić, żeby dostrzec, że to nie jest to, czego ona by sobie życzyła.

Lily odłożyła książkę na stoik i usiadła na krześle. Ponure rozważania całkiem ją zdominowały. Tak samo jak brutalna świadomość, że ona sama zupełnie nic nie może na to poradzić.

Próbując odgonić te myśli, rozejrzała się po bibliotece. Aż za dobrze pamiętała, co stało się w tym miejscu dwa dni temu. Przez większość czasu nie potrafiła przestać o tym myśleć, nawet jeśli Scorpiusa nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Oczywiście, nie byłaby ze sobą szczera, gdyby nie przyznała, że kiedy zobaczyła go na cmentarzu, coś w niej drgnęło. A gdy pierwsze przerażenie minęło, gdy dostrzegła, że mimo lat, wciąż pozostało w nim coś z tego dawnego Ślizgona, którego tak dobrze pamiętała, poczuła jak stare zauroczenie wraca z pełną mocą.

Widziała, jak na nią patrzył, musiałaby być kompletnie ślepa, żeby tego nie dostrzec, ale nie przypuszczała, że ją pocałuje. Wydawał się zbyt zatwardziały, zbyt uparty w swoim przekonaniu, iż za wiele ich dzieli. Chyba jednak nie doceniła Albusa, który na swój własny, indywidualny sposób, potrafił wpłynąć na Ślizgona. Lily była przekonana, że to właśnie jej brat miał największy udział w przekonaniu Scorpiusa do przemyślenia własnej przyszłości.

Oczywiście Lily miała świadomość, że jeżeli Scorpio zdecyduje się zostać na Wyspach, to z pewnością czeka go wiele wyzwań i ciężkich chwil. Rozumiała, że obawia się on konfrontacji z ojcem, a także zapewne całego zamieszania, kiedy Ministerstwo dowie się o jego powrocie. Ale wiedziała, że jeśli postanowi stawić temu czoła, to ona zrobi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by go wspomóc. Ostatecznie absolutnie nie był jej obojętny.

Kiedy o tym pomyślała, cień uśmiechu wypłynął na jej usta i poczuła dziwne ciepło gdzieś wewnątrz. To wszystko jednak szybko zostało stłumione przez kolejną falę niepokoju. Gwałtownie wstała z krzesła i szybkim krokiem przeszła do salonu. Rzuciła okiem na zegar, by stwierdzić, że minęło dopiero siedem minut.

Z frustracją usiadła na sofie. Czas płynął tak wolno, że była przekonana, iż zwariuje do ich powrotu.

* * *

Albus siedział na parapecie okna w swoim pokoju i obserwował pogrążone w ciemnościach miasto na zewnątrz. Gniew już zelżał, pozostało jedynie to irytujące poczucie niepokoju, które za nic nie chciało go opuścić. Znał je dobrze, bo już nie raz miewał złe przeczucia i niebezpiecznie często okazywały się one prawdziwe. Oczywiście nie zawsze, nie był jasnowidzem ani prorokiem czy czymś równie absurdalnym. Na wróżbiarstwo nigdy nawet się nie zapisał. To było raczej przeczucie wynikające ze zdrowego rozsądku, ewentualnie jakiegoś instynktu. Niezaprzeczalnie jednak często miewał rację i teraz coraz bardziej obawiał się, że również może mieć. Niby argumenty Jamesa wydawały się logiczne, a mimo to nadal nie podobało mu się takie rozwiązanie.

Niestety znowu został potraktowany po macoszemu. To absurdalne, ale miał wrażenie, że James nie dostrzega, iż on już dawno wyrósł z wieku, kiedy inni mogli decydować o jego życiu. A mimo to jego starszy brat nadal próbował to robić, a raczej robił bez przerwy. Jakby wciąż miał do czynienia z dzieckiem. Czasami Albus wątpił, czy kiedykolwiek zdoła z siebie zdjąć łatkę tego słabego, bezbronnego, młodszego brata, którego trzeba za wszelką cenę chronić. Wiedział, czemu James to robi, a mimo to w chwilach takich jak ta doprowadzał go tym do szału.

Z drugiej strony czuł, że jest na straconej pozycji. Widział, jak bardzo zarówno James, jak i Scorpius chcą dorwać Torchfoola, ten pierwszy z poczucia aurorskiego obowiązku, a ten drugi z chęci zemsty za śmierć McGonagall. Chyba żadne słowa nie byłyby w stanie powstrzymać ich od działania, a niestety Albus nie posiadał innych argumentów.

To było wręcz zabawne, w przeszłości ci dwaj ledwo tolerowali swoją obecność, tymczasem ta sprawa połączyła ich w niebywały sposób. Do tego stopnia, że James bardziej liczył się ze zdaniem Ślizgona niż własnego brata. I choć Albus wiedział, że przemawia przez niego czysta zazdrość, to nie potrafił nie mieć tego Jamesowi za złe. Zwłaszcza, że ta sprawa dotyczyła ich wszystkich.

W chwilach takich jak ta, Gryfon zaczynał poważnie żałować, że wmieszał się w całą tę historię. Może trzeba było zostawić Scorpiusa swojemu losowi, pozwolić mu żyć życiem, na jakie się zdecydował. Bo czy próbując go przekonać do zmiany decyzji nie zachowywał się wobec Ślizgona trochę jak James wobec niego? W końcu próbował mu narzucić własne rozwiązanie, takie, które w odczuciu Albusa było najwłaściwsze, nawet jeśli ten wcale tego nie chciał. Scorpio bał się powrotu i tego, co niósł ze sobą. Było to widać gołym okiem. A mimo to Albus wraz z Lily uparcie do tego dążyli, choć to nie oni będą musieli mierzyć się z konsekwencjami.

Czy rzeczywiście to było najlepsze rozwiązanie dla Scorpiusa? Czy naprawdę będzie szczęśliwszy, jeśli wróci do świata, który zapewne przylepi mu łatkę mordercy? Kim był Albus, żeby o tym decydować? Przyjacielem? To śmieszne, jak mógłby w ogóle określać się tym mianem? Ile zostało z ich dziwacznej przyjaźni po tylu latach? Nie byli już tamtymi dzieciakami, obaj zmienili się i dorośli, a ich drogi poszły w zupełnie różnych kierunkach. Jakim więc prawem Albus uważał, że wie lepiej, co jest dla nich dobre? Był naiwnym idealistą, jeśli sądził, że jest w stanie wszystko zrozumieć i przewidzieć.

Wcześniej w ogóle się nad tym nie zastanawiał, ale jeśli po powrocie, Scorpius zostanie zepchnięty na margines społeczeństwa, wyklęty i potępiony, to będzie to tylko i wyłącznie wina Gryfona. I naprawdę nie wiedział, czy jest w stanie wziąć na siebie taką odpowiedzialność.

Przez długi czas siedział w ciemności swego pokoju, pogrążony w równie niesympatycznych myślach, coraz bardziej przekonany o własnej beznadziejności i głupocie. Nagle jednak drzwi pokoju otworzyły się i zobaczył, wspartego o framugę Josha.

– Twoja siostra nawiała – rzucił, krzywiąc się wyraźnie z bólu, ewidentnie poruszanie się nadal sprawiało mu sporo trudu.

– Co takiego?

– Wbiegła do mnie, powiedziała, że nie może dłużej czekać i zabrała mój amulet.

Siedząc tutaj, Albus zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu i dopiero teraz spojrzał w stronę stojącego przy łóżku zegara. Była za kwadrans pierwsza. Zeskoczył z okna i podszedł do rannego chłopaka. Bez wahania chwycił go pod ramię i poprowadził z powrotem do jego pokoju.

– Co robi ten amulet? I gdzie Lily go zabrała?

– To świstoklik, przeniósł ją do Scorpiusa albo Heidi.

Albus poczuł jak przerażenie odbiera mu oddech. Z trudem zdołał odprowadzić Josha do łóżka, a potem sam usiadł na podłodze, czując, jak nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa.

Nie potrafił zebrać myśli, a tym bardziej zdecydować się na jakieś konkretne działanie. Nawet nie wiedział, dokładnie gdzie teraz są. Zasadzka miała być na cmentarzu, ale oni mieli czekać gdzieś indziej. Ale gdyby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, to już dawno powinni być z powrotem. Skoro jeszcze nie wrócili, to znaczyło, że ich plan nie wypalił. A teraz jeszcze poszła tam Lily. Co jeśli trafi prosto w ogień walki albo, jeszcze gorzej, znajdzie ich martwych?

Przed oczami stanął mu obraz ciał James i Scorpiusa leżących bezwładnie na ziemi i poczuł, jak zbiera mu się na mdłości. W ostatniej chwili jednak zdołał zapanować zarówno nad paniką, jak i oddechem. Musiał działać. Jeśli coś poszło źle, to z dużym prawdopodobieństwem on był ostatnim, który mógł jeszcze cokolwiek zrobić. I tym razem nie zawaha się ani chwili.

– Czy masz pojęcie, gdzie oni teraz mogą być? – zapytał, patrząc na Josha.

Alchemik był niezdrowo blady i ewidentnie również poważnie zaniepokojony, zapewne losem własnej siostry. Kiedy jednak usłyszał pytanie, z namysłem pokiwał głową.

– To mój amulet, sam go zrobiłem i znam sposób, żeby go zlokalizować. Potrzebuję tylko biegłego maga, żeby rzucił odpowiednie zaklęcia, ja niestety nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić.

Albus skinął głową i wstał z podłogi.

– Zaraz wrócę – rzucił, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

Jak zwykle za dużo myślał. Kiedy inni działali, on rozważał wszystkie za i przeciw. W przeszłości właśnie to powodowało, że zawsze zostawał w tyle, nigdy nie potrafiąc nadążyć za pozostałymi. Tak samo było w dniu, gdy nie powstrzymał Scorpiusa przed szukaniem sprawcy jego klątwy. Wtedy zabrakło mu determinacji i skutki jego opieszałości widać po dziś dzień. Teraz wszystko się powtarzało. Czuł, że coś się wydarzy, ale nie miał dość siły i odwagi, by ich zatrzymać, by choć raz postawić na swoim. I teraz mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że nie jest jeszcze za późno.

Na drżących nogach wszedł do salonu, chwycił garść proszku Fiuu i sypnął nim w kominek.

– Biuro Aurorów – rzucił bez chwili wahania.

* * *

– Scorpio… Scorpio… Scorpio! Na Merlina, Scorpius! Ocknij się!

Poczuł gwałtowne szarpnięcie, od którego przeszywający ból przeszedł go od pleców poprzez klatkę piersiową, aż do głowy. Jęknął, po czym otworzył oczy, tylko po to, by natychmiast je zamknąć, bo światło, choć wcale nie było ostre, niebywale podrażniło jego zmysły.

– _Enervate! –_ Usłyszał wypowiedziane zaklęcie i niemal od razu poczuł, jak kłębowisko nieskładnych myśli zaczyna się porządkować. Cudowne uczucie.

Po raz drugi otworzył oczy i choć nadal miał nieco rozmazany obraz, to od razu rozpoznał przed sobą przerażoną twarz Lily. Zdając sobie sprawę, że absolutnie nie powinno jej tutaj być, z trudem dźwignął się do pozycji siedzącej i przetarł twarz, by usunąć resztki otępienia.

– Co ty tu robisz? – wymamrotał, niezbyt wyraźnie. Skutki działania _Drętwoty_ ewidentnie jeszcze nie w pełni ustąpiły.

– Nie wróciliście o czasie. Zabrałam medalion Josha i przeniosłam się tutaj.

Gdyby Scorpius nie był tak oszołomiony, pewnie zrugałby ją od stóp do głów za tak nierozsądne zachowanie. Teraz jednak myślenie zbytnio go bolało, by mógł w ogólne rozważać konsekwencje jej działania.

– Gdzie jesteśmy?

– Liczyłam, że ty mi to powiesz. Co się stało?

Scorpius jeszcze raz przetarł twarz, próbując w ten sposób odzyskać jasność umysłu.

– Nie jestem do końca pewny, ale chyba musieli złapać Heidi, kiedy była na cmentarzu. Myślę, że rzucili na nią _Imperiusa_ , bo zaatakowała nas, gdy tylko się z nią spotkaliśmy. Zaskoczyła nas i zdołała ogłuszyć.

Lily patrzyła na niego z napięciem.

– Skąd wiedzieli, że jest z wami?

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Jestem pewien, ze Torchfool nie widział jej ani w metrze, ani w Yorkshire, bo zawsze trzymała się z tyłu. Może kiedy próbował legilimencji na Joshu, to w jego umyśle dostrzegł jej obraz, trudno powiedzieć. To zresztą teraz jest najmniej istotne. Musimy znaleźć pozostałych.

Scorpio rozejrzał się dookoła. Dopiero teraz zorientował się, że siedzi sam z Lily w jakimś paskudnym lochu. Nigdzie w okolicy nie widział ani swojej różdżki, ani tym bardziej towarzyszy. Krata do celi była jednak otwarta.

– Zacka widziałam obok, też jest nieprzytomny – rzuciła Lily, a potem nader ślizgoński uśmiech wypłynął na jej twarz. – Strażnik, który was pilnował, raczej nie przypuszczał, że ktoś pojawi się bezpośrednio w celi.

Mówiąc to, wskazała na spetryfikowanego mężczyznę leżącego na posadzce, kilka metrów od nich, a potem pomachała Scorpiusowi pękiem kluczy przed nosem.

– To się chyba może przydać – dodała, po czym pomogła mu stanąć na nogi.

Scorpius pokręcił niedowierzająco głową.

– Następnym razem to ciebie wyślemy do łapania Rogogonów. Z pewnością masz lepszą skuteczność od nas.

Dziewczyna tylko uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco, a potem wyszła z celi i skierowała się w stronę drugiego nieprzytomnego Ślizgona.

W dwie minuty postawili Zacka na nogi. Blondyn, choć również nieco otumaniony, nie stracił zwykłego sobie poczucia humoru.

– Nigdy więcej nigdzie z tobą nie idę. Zawsze kończę z obitą gębą.

– To raczej ja nigdzie cię więcej nie zabiorę – odgryzł się Scorpius. – Bo zawsze musze ratować twój tyłek.

– Później będziecie kontynuować te ślizgońskie uprzejmości, teraz znajdźmy pozostałych – rzuciła Lily.

Obaj skinęli głowami na zgodę i ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z lochów, gdyż pozostałe cele były puste.

Scorpius po drodze zgarnął różdżkę nieprzytomnego strażnika. Nie leżała mu najlepiej w ręce i nie czuł, by chciała z nim współpracować, ale zawsze było to lepsze niż całkowita bezbronność.

– Jakiś pomysł gdzie możemy być? – zapytał Zack, gdy szli długim, mrocznym korytarzem.

– Wiemy tyle co ty – mruknął Scorpius.

Mógł tylko przypuszczać, że była to jakaś kryjówka Rogogonów, ale gdzie konkretnie się znajdowali, cóż mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że dalej są na Wyspach.

Same pomieszczenia niewiele im mówiły. Przypominały nieco piwnicę w posiadłości Malfoyów, tyle że znacznie rozleglejszą. W niektórych ciemnych pokojach widzieli duże dębowe beczki, w innym aż po sufit ustawione skrzynie, niektóre bardzo ozdobne. W pewnej chwili znaleźli w końcu schody prowadzące na górę.

– Zack, trzymaj się z tyłu, nim nie znajdziemy ci jakiejś różdżki.

– A już myślałem, że będziesz chciał ze mnie zrobić żywą tarczę.

– Nie pamiętałem, że miałeś aż tak wisielcze poczucie humoru.

– Wykształciło mi się z wiekiem.

Lily tylko pokręciła głową, ale w żaden sposób tego nie skomentowała. Musiała rozumieć, że Zachary w ten sposób próbuje stłumić rosnące przerażenie. Zawsze próbował zagadać wszystkie negatywne emocje i nic się w tym względzie nie zmieniło.

Wziąwszy głęboki wdech, Scorpius podszedł do drzwi i trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu, otworzył je i wyjrzał na zewnątrz.

* * *

– _Drętwota! –_ zawołała Lily, kiedy znaleźli się twarzą w twarz dwójką Rogogonów, którzy właśnie szli korytarzem.

Jeden z nich nawet nie zdążył wyciągnąć różdżki, kiedy trafiło go zaklęcie, a drugi co prawda zdołał wyjąć swoją, ale został rozbrojony przez Scorpiusa, nim chociaż otworzył usta. Jego los przypieczętował Zack, który ogłuszył go w nader mugolski sposób, czyli wymierzając mu cios pięścią między oczy.

– Jego różdżka jest moja – rzucił zadowolony z siebie Ślizgon, po czym wyjął różdżkę z ręki Scorpiusa.

Korytarz, w którym stali, stanowczo różnił się od tego, co widzieli w lochach. Ozdobne kinkiety, miękkie dywany, obrazy w złotych ramach, wiszące na ścianach. Nie było wątpliwości, że znajdowali się w posiadłości jakiegoś arystokraty. Czy to mogła być jakaś nieznana siedziba Yaxley'a? Ponoć Ministerstwo przejęło wszystkie włości należące do znanych śmierciożerców. Ale co z tymi nigdy nie poznanymi, albo z tymi, którzy tylko wspierali ich ideologię? Scorpius aż za dobrze wiedział, że na świecie było wielu, którzy w głębi serca popierali czystość krwi i wyższość pełnokrwistych czarodziejów nad całą resztą. Oczywiście w obecnych czasach przyznawanie się do podobnych przekonań było szaleństwem, ale nic nie trwa wiecznie. Od ponad dwudziestu lat panuje spokój, a Ministerstwo trzyma pieczę nad bezpieczeństwem magicznego kraju. Ale rządy się zmieniają, a państwa upadają. I zawsze znajdą się tacy, którzy będą czekali na taką okazję.

Czy taki był prawdziwy cel Rogogonów? Siać chaos tak długo, aż Ministerstwo stanie się podatne na cios, aż ludzie dojdą do wniosku, że potrzebują u władzy kogoś bardziej bezwzględnego? Już teraz słychać było wiele głosów niezadowolenia, tak na opieszałość w działaniu Ministra Magii, jak i Biura Aurorów. Zresztą, czy fakt, że oni również postanowili wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce nie był tego najlepszym świadectwem?

Musieli się dowiedzieć, kto był właścicielem tego domu i powstrzymać tak jego, jak i sprzymierzone z nim Rogogony.

Naraz usłyszeli stłumiony krzyk, od którego przeszły ich ciarki po plecach.

– Na Merlina, to James! – zawołała z przerażeniem Lily i nie zważając na nic, puściła się biegiem w stronę źródła dźwięku.

Scorpius wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Zackiem, po czym obaj pobiegli za nią.

* * *

Wbiegli do sporego holu, w chwili gdy powietrze przeszył kolejny krzyk. W przestronnym pomieszczeniu dostrzegli kilkanaście osób. Część z nich stała na środku, kilkoro na ozdobnych schodach prowadzących wyżej, a parę innych obserwowało przedstawienie z górnego piętra.

Scorpius w ostatniej chwili zdołał dopaść Lily i zakrywając jej usta, zaciągnął ją w cień pod schodami, gdzie mogli się ukryć przed wzrokiem pozostałych. Gryfonka szarpnęła się dwukrotnie, ale potem ustąpiła i tylko czuł pod dłonią wilgoć spływających po jej twarzy łez. Wiedział, że chciała działać i ratować brata, ale pochopne czyny mogły zgubić ich wszystkich. Byli we trójkę, przeciwko kilkunastu czarodziejom, musieli więc działać z rozwagą.

Scorpius rozejrzał się i niemal od razu dostrzegł Adelajdę stojącą na schodach, ale to widok Jamesa zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Młody auror wił się na ziemi, targany spazmami bólu, którego źródła nie sposób było zlokalizować. Ślizgon nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego, ale i tak domyślił się, na co patrzą. _Cruciatus_ – klątwa torturująca. Niewielu pozostało tych, którzy ośmieliliby się jej użyć.

Scorpio spojrzał przelotnie na mężczyznę, którego różdżka była skierowana w stronę Pottera. Ubrany w szary garnitur, był żylaście chudy, o ziemistej cerze i rzadkich, krótkich, posiwiałych włosach. Stanowczo wyróżniał się wiekiem spośród zgromadzonych wokoło ludzi. Wyglądał na przynajmniej siedemdziesiąt lat. Mimo to trzymał się prosto i w jego dłoniach nadal widoczna był siła, charakterystyczna dla potężnych czarnoksiężników.

Scorpius widział jego zdjęcie sprzed lat, ale nie miał cienia wątpliwości, że to ten sam człowiek. Śmierciożerca, Corban Yaxley, poszukiwany od lat, jeden z najwierniejszych popleczników Voldemorta. Zack miał rację, choć pewnie teraz wolałby się mylić.

– Usmażysz mu mózg – odezwał się mężczyzna siedzący na schodach, który niemal z rozbawieniem przyglądał się torturom.

– Zamknij się, Rufus. Nie będziesz mnie pouczał, głąbie – warknął Corban, ale cofnął zaklęcie.

James jęknął przeciągle i skulił się na podłodze w pozycji embrionalnej. Całym jego ciałem wstrząsały przeraźliwe konwulsje. Po chwili do Pottera podszedł Torchfool i chwyciwszy go za włosy, podciągnął go do góry.

– Może wreszcie zechcesz odpowiedzieć na nasze pytania – syknął. – Na przykład skąd wiedzieliście o Leeds i domu mojej ciotki?

James przez moment chwytał gwałtownie powietrze, a potem niespodziewanie splunął Torchfoolowi prosto w twarz. Mężczyzna zaklął siarczyście i uderzył głową Pottera o posadzkę.

– Zabawiłbym się z tobą, Lewku, ale muszę trzymać tę sukę na smyczy.

– Cierpliwości, Romualdzie – odezwał się Corban. – Jeszcze będziesz mógł wypróbować swoje umiejętności. Gryfoni są twardzi i nie łamią się łatwo.

Śmierciożerca uniósł różdżkę, by powtórzyć klątwę, ale w tej samej chwili całe pomieszczenie wypełniło się gęstą niczym mleko mgłą. Tuż koło Jamesa pojawił się Scorpius i chwyciwszy go za ramię, teleportował się razem z nim. Wiedział, że ma zaledwie kilka sekund, które dawał mu efekt zaskoczenia. Zaraz mgła się rozwieje i staną twarzą w twarz z tuzinem Rogogonów.

Lily dopadła do brata i zaczęła szeptać zaklęcia leczące. Tymczasem Zachary przekradł się z tyłu schodów, na drugą stronę holu i zaatakował Torchfoola.

– _Confundus!_ – zawołał, a że był wystarczająco blisko, mężczyzna nie zdołał postawić tarczy. Trafiony zaklęciem, zachwiał się i złapał za głowę.

– Draniu! – warknął i odzyskawszy ostrość widzenia, zamachnął się na Ślizgona.

Ten w ostatniej chwili zdołał uskoczyć i schronić się pod rozłożystymi schodami.

Scorpius wiedział, że nie obronią długo tej kryjówki, dlatego rzucił tarczę ochronną na Lily i Jamesa, a sam wyskoczył zza schodów i ruszył na Yaxley'a. Zarówno on, jak i Torchfool stanowili tutaj największe zagrożenie. Dlatego ich trzeba było się pozbyć w pierwszej kolejności.

– _Petrificus Totalus! –_ zawołał, ale mężczyzna bez trudu zdołał go sparować.

W stronę Scorpiusa poleciało kilka zaklęć, które odbił tarczą, a potem teleportował się, by wylądować tuż za Torchfoolem.

– _Diffindo!_

Ciął drania zaklęciem przez całe plecy. Ten zawył z bólu, ale cios nie był wystarczająco głęboki, bo jednak utrzymał się na nogach.

– Łapy precz od niego – zawołał ktoś z tyłu i Scorpius poczuł, jak chwytają go niesamowicie silne ręce Edwarda Slithorna.

– _Depulso! –_ Usłyszał kilka metrów od siebie głos Lily, która jednym zaklęciem rzuciła emerytowanym pałkarzem o ścianę.

Mgła całkiem opadła i dopiero teraz Scorpius dostrzegł, dlaczego nie wszystkie Rogogony ich atakują. Przynajmniej kilku z nich odgarniało się w panice przed całym rojem szerszeni, który zaatakował tych stojących na górze. Ślizgon spojrzał w stronę schodów, gdzie z uniesioną różdżką stała Adelajda, a jej oczy niemal błyszczały, od uwolnionej magii. W jednej chwili zrozumiał, dlaczego Zachary rzucił na Torchfoola _Confundusa._ Nie chciał go ogłuszyć, ale przełamać utrzymywanego przez niego _Imperiusa_.

To była ich okazja, teraz kiedy była ich czwórka przeciwko kilku Rogogonom.

– Mam dość tych dziecięcych zabaw – warknął niespodziewanie Yaxley. – _Firestorm!_

W jednej chwili z różdżki śmierciożercy wystrzeliły płomienie, które uderzyły zarówno w Adelajdę, jak i Scorpiusa. Zachary krzyknął coś niewyraźnie, ale mag tylko machnął różdżką i odrzucił blondyna daleko w tył. Tymczasem Lily podbiegła do Scorpiusa, który nieco zamroczony, próbował stanąć na nogi.

– Bierz Adelajdę i uciekajcie! – krzyknął.

Cały prawy bok miał obolały, a ręka, w której trzymał różdżkę, była niemal czarna od poparzenia. Lily oczywiście kompletnie zignorowała jego słowa i dopadła do niego. Widział zbliżającą się w ich stronę kolejną falę ognia, która nagle przekształciła się w coś na kształt czerwonej błyskawicy. Powinien się teleportować, ale czuł, że nie zdoła wystarczająco skupić uwagi. Rozszczepi siebie albo co gorsza Lily.

Ostatecznie chwycił dziewczynę i pociągnął w stronę ściany, zasłaniając ją samym sobą. Postawił tarczę, która jednak przetrwała zaledwie ułamek sekundy, a potem poczuł silne uderzenie w plecy i ogarnęła go ciemność.

* * *

I to już prawie koniec, moi mili. Wielkimi krokami zbliżamy się do finału tej opowieści. Ja wiem, że zakończenie tego rozdziału jest wredne i w stylu „pan Wołodyjowski padł jak rażony piorunem", dlatego nie będę was trzymać długo w niepewności. Wypatrujcie ostatniego rozdziału w najbliższych dniach ;).


	25. Chapter 25

XXV

Cisza i ciemność zdawała się towarzyszyć mu bardzo długo. Kompletnie stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością, choć wielokrotnie różne obrazy przemykały przez jego głowę. Niektóre były niczym wspomnienia przeszłości, inne zdawały się zupełnie abstrakcyjne. Czasami wydawało się, że przez szumiącą ciszę przebijają pojedyncze słowa, czyjeś głosy. Jednak nigdy nie były wystarczająco wyraźne, by mógł je zrozumieć czy nawet zapamiętać. Tkwił w tej otępiającej pustce, nie mając zupełnie poczucia upływającego czasu. Dryfował w nicości, która mogłaby być śmiercią albo do niej prowadzić. O dziwo jednak nawet to go nie niepokoiło. Nie czuł zupełnie nic ani strachu, ani złości, smutku, szczęścia, jakiejkolwiek potrzeby, nawet celu. Był tylko on i ciemne nic, które go otaczało.

A potem, bez żadnej zapowiedzi poczuł ból. Przeszywający i piekący, rozchodzący się z bliżej nieokreślonego punktu, po całym ciele. To uczucie bardzo szybko wypełniło wszystko, całą tę nicość i przepędziło ciszę. Nagle usłyszał przeciągły jęk, który wydobył się z jego własnych ust, bo jednocześnie poczuł, jakby jego gardło wypełniała wielka kula papieru ściernego. Zaczął kaszleć, ale to tylko wzmogło bolesne pulsowanie.

A potem poczuł, jak do jego warg zostaje przyłożone coś zimnego, a usta i gardło zalewa nieco chłodnej cieczy. Znał ten smak, choć był zbyt oszołomiony, by teraz go rozpoznać. To nie była woda, która w zasadzie nie posiada konkretnego smaku. To jednak było lekko słodkawe, z charakterystyczną nutą rozmarynu.

Eliksiry przeciwbólowy, odgadł w nagłym przebłysku świadomości. Przecież pił go tak wiele razy w przeszłości. To odkrycie odblokowało kolejne myśli. Ten ból musiał pochodzić z jakiegoś obrażenia. Był ranny, najwyraźniej poważnie. Ale czemu? Nic nie pamiętał. Starał się przywołać jakiekolwiek wspomnienie, ale w głowie miał totalną pustkę, dlatego skupił się na eliksirze. Zwykle jego działanie zaczynało dawać efekt po dwóch, trzech minutach. Wystarczyło więc cierpliwie poczekać. Kiedy ten otępiający ból trochę zelżeje, łatwiej będzie mu zebrać myśli.

I rzeczywiście, po około pięćdziesięciu oddechach, poczuł, jakby ktoś odsunął rozpalony pręt, którzy parzył mu ciało. W jednej chwili ogarnęła go dogłębna ulga i jedyne czego zapragnął, to na powrót pogrążyć się w kuszącej nicości. Odpłynąć i nie odczuwać niczego więcej.

Nie mógł jednak sobie na to pozwolić. Był ranny, a ta przyjemna ciemność mogła okazać się zdradziecka. Teraz kiedy jego umysł odzyskał choć część swych funkcji, powrócił także lęk przed tym, co mogło się kryć w tym odrętwieniu.

Dlatego niemal wbrew sobie, podjął się tytanicznego wręcz wysiłku i otworzył oczy. W pierwszej chwili cały obraz był bardzo jasny i zupełnie rozmyty, zawierający jedynie jakieś zupełnie niewyraźne kontury. Odruchowo zapragnął przetrzeć oczy dłonią, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie poruszyć ręką, która była ciężka niczym z ołowiu. Dlatego zamrugał kilkukrotnie, aż w końcu wizja nieco się wyostrzyła. Dostrzegł biały sufit jakiegoś pomieszczenia, z lampą na jego środku. Spróbował przekręcić głowę, dzięki czemu dostrzegł nieco białej pościeli i trochę dalej szafkę, na której stało kilka mniej lub bardziej opróżnionych fiolek z eliksirami.

Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie był, ale już tyle pozwoliło mu zrozumieć, że jest w jakimś szpitalu czy innym lazarecie. Z pewnością nie było to mugolskie miejsce, bo nie dostrzegł żadnego ze sprzętów, których nieczarodzieje używali do leczenia ludzi.

Tylko co tutaj robił? Bardzo starał sobie coś przypomnieć, do tego stopnia, że aż zaczęła pulsować mu głowa. I w końcu to zobaczył. Cmentarz w małym miasteczku i pogrzeb, w którym uczestniczyły tysiące ludzi. Pożegnanie kogoś ważnego. To była osoba ważna także dla niego. Był tam, obserwował wszystko z dala od tłumu. A potem, gdy cmentarz opustoszał, podszedł do świeżego grobu. Było to miejsce ostatniego spoczynku Minerwy McGonagall.

W jednej chwili przypomniał sobie wszystko, zupełnie jakby to nazwisko odblokowało jakąś część jego umysłu. Spotkanie z Potterami, wizyta w Hogwarcie, Grimmauld Place, atak na Josha, starcie w Yorkshire, torturowanie Jamesa, walka z Rogogonami, Lily…

Wbrew wcześniejszemu odrętwieniu ostatnia myśl wstrząsnęła nim i prawie udało mu się poderwać ociężałe ciało, ale gwałtowne uderzenie bólu, zmusiło go, by z jękiem opadł z powrotem na łóżko. Chwytając spazmatycznie powietrze, poczuł narastającą frustrację. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest, nie miał świadomości, jak ciężkie są jego obrażenia, a co najgorsze nie miał pojęcia, co się wydarzyło i jaki los spotkał pozostałych.

Kiedy już zdołał zapanować nad oddechem, a ból ponownie ustąpił, po raz drugi zdecydował się otworzyć oczy. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł sylwetkę, stojącą tuż przy łóżku. Mimo że nie odzyskał jeszcze pełni ostrości widzenia, natychmiast rozpoznał w niej swego ojca – Draco Malfoya.

Mężczyzna stał tuż obok i wpatrywał się w niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Przez jedną, krótką, straszną chwilę, Scorpius zastanawiał się czy ojciec nie przyszedł tutaj, by dokończyć to, czego nie zdołały dokonać Rogogony, ale szybko odrzucił tak absurdalną myśl. Ojciec mógł go nienawidzić, mógł być szczerze rozczarowany, zawiedziony jego postępowaniem. Mógł również brzydzić się jego czynami, ale nigdy nie zniżyłby się do podobnego działania.

Nie mogąc dłużej znieść tego świdrującego spojrzenia, Scorpius odwrócił głowę i spojrzał w drugą stronę. Przeciwległa ściana może nie była specjalnie ciekawa, ale przynajmniej w żaden sposób nie próbowała go oceniać.

Nagle poczuł, jak dłoń ojca wsuwa się pod jego głowę i unosi ją nieznacznie, a potem znowu do jego ust przytknięta została fiolka z eliksirem.

– Pij – polecił Draco. – To zniweluje działanie eliksiru wiotczejącego. Podano ci go, bo gdy byłeś nieprzytomny, miałeś silne konwulsje, przez które otwierały się twoje rany.

Głos ojca był rzeczowy i skoncentrowany, niemal zupełnie wyprany z wszelkich emocji. Było to wręcz uspokajające, a dodatkowo jego słowa wyjaśniały, skąd ten przemożny ciężar, który Scorpius czuł w kończynach. Uspokajające tym bardziej, że przez krótki moment poczuł przerażenie na myśl, że może został sparaliżowany.

Po chwili odzyskał władzę w rękach i wreszcie mógł unieść dłoń i przetrzeć spoconą twarz. Wciąż czuł się słaby i dziwnie napuchnięty, ale możliwość ruchu była mimo wszystko niezwykle kojąca. Do tego stopnia, że ośmielił się ponownie spojrzeć na Draco, który właśnie odstawiał pustą fiolkę na stolik.

Tak bardzo obawiał się tego spotkania, a teraz był zupełnie bezbronny przed gniewem ojca. Dosłownie zdany na jego łaskę. Wielokrotnie zastanawiał się, co mógłby powiedzieć, kiedy wreszcie staną twarzą w twarz, ale w obecnych okolicznościach wszystko to wydawało się nie na miejscu. Myślał, że w czasie tej konfrontacji będą stać jak równy z równym, tymczasem teraz czuł się jak bezwolne dziecko, zdane na kaprys rodzica. Oczekujące na karzący cios, który jednak nie nadchodził.

– Ojcze… – wychrypiał. Chciałby powiedzieć coś więcej, ale nagle strach ścisnął go za gardło.

Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał. Gniewu? Zapewne. Wyrzutów z pewnością. Tymczasem Draco stał wciąż milczący z tym dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. A potem Scorpius dostrzegł, jak dłoń ojca drży nerwowo i naraz zrozumiał, że ojciec milczał, bo sam również nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zwyczajnie bał się powiedzieć cokolwiek.

Scorpio po raz drugi przetarł twarz, przełknął z wysiłkiem i w końcu zdecydował się wypowiedzieć to jedno słowo, które z pewnością był mu winny.

– Przepraszam.

Widział, jak drżąca dłoń ojca, zaciska się w pięść i jak gwałtownie zmienia się wyraz jego twarzy. Kilkukrotnie otwierał i zamykał usta, a ostatecznie usiadł w nogach łóżka, odwracając się do Scorpiusa plecami. Wsparł ciężką głowę na rękach i westchnął z wysiłkiem.

Cisza przedłużała się nienaturalnie, a z każdą mijającą sekundą Scorpio miał coraz większą ochotę po prostu uciec, nawet jeśli wiedział, że to absolutnie niemożliwe.

– Coś ty sobie myślał? – zapytał w końcu Draco, dziwnie stłumionym głosem.

Scorpius wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami, choć wiedział, że ojciec nie może dostrzec tego gestu. Nic jednak nie odpowiedział. Cokolwiek by teraz powiedział, nie poprawiłoby jego sytuacji.

– Masz świadomość konsekwencji swoich czynów? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co zrobiłeś Astorii?

Scorpio dalej milczał, choć przez chwilę po jego twarzy przeszedł cień uśmiechu. Jednak miał rację, wbrew temu, co sądzili Potterowie, to nie będzie rzewne pojednanie. Ojciec nie był z tych, którzy wybaczają.

– Masz w ogóle zamiar cokolwiek odpowiedzieć?! – I wreszcie usłyszał to czego spodziewał się od samego początku. Gniew wylewający się z każdego kolejnego słowa.

Był naiwny, wręcz śmieszny, że pozwolił sobie choć przez moment liczyć na powrót do dawnego życia. Przecież od początku wiedział, że to absolutnie niemożliwe. To Potterowie zaszczepili w nim wiarę, że jeszcze wszystko może się odmienić. Och, jakim był głupcem! Ojciec nawet nie był w stanie na niego patrzyć. Był jego klęską, jego ostatecznym rozczarowaniem.

– Zniknę, jak tylko stanę na nogi – odparł, nadspodziewanie spokojnym tonem. – Nie będziesz musiał się martwić, że dalej hańbię twoje nazwisko.

Nagle zobaczył, jak Draco pochyla głowę i silnie zaciska palce na włosach.

– Na Merlina, Scorpius, czy ty naprawdę aż tak nas nienawidzisz?! – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Było coś tak niepokojącego w zachowaniu ojca, że Scorpio poczuł, jak na powrót ogarnia go panika. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Draco go uprzedził.

– Wiem, że nie byłem najlepszym ojcem – rzucił, kręcąc jednocześnie głową – ale Astoria nie zasłużyła sobie na takie traktowanie. Jeśli chciałeś w ten sposób zemścić się za nasze błędy, to przynajmniej jej…

– O czym ty do cholery mówisz?! – krzyknął Scorpius, zdając sobie sprawę, do jak pokrętnych wniosków doszedł Draco.

Ten dopiero wtedy uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego, wzrokiem pełnym… nie gniewu, to było coś zupełnie innego. Jego oczy pełne były goryczy.

– Zemścić się?! – Przezwyciężając osłabienie i resztki działania eliksiru, Scorpius uniósł się na łokciach i zdołał usiąść. Stanowczo miał dość tamtej pozycji, potrzebował zrównać się z ojcem, spojrzeć mu prosto w twarz. – Naprawdę sądzisz, że to była moja zemsta? Że jestem aż takim małostkowym idiotą? Przecież to absurdalne!

– Nie powinieneś wstawać – mruknął Draco, wyraźnie zbity z tropu jego ostatnimi słowami.

– Wielu rzeczy nie powinienem robić – warknął Scorpius. – Od kiedy wróciłem na Wyspy, wciąż słyszę, że czegoś nie powinienem. Nie powinienem pakować się w kłopoty, nie powinienem był walczyć z White, nie powinienem uciekać, nie powinienem milczeć przez tyle czasu, nie powinienem…

Naraz Ślizgon zasłonił twarz dłonią, bo poczuł, że traci resztki spokoju.

– A jedyne czego naprawdę nie powinienem był robić, to wracać – skwitował, po czym zaśmiał się wręcz histerycznie. – Po co mi to było. Byłem niezależny, nie musiałem się na nikogo oglądać, robiłem, co chciałem i kiedy chciałem, a teraz płaszczę się tutaj jak małe, wystraszone dziecko, które boi się, że usłyszy jak bardzo wszystkich rozczarowało. No proszę, powiedz to wreszcie! Przyznaj, jak bardzo zawiodłem twoje oczekiwania, jak bardzo jesteś zniesmaczony moimi wyborami. Jak bardzo brzydzisz się tego mordercy, tchórza i wykolejeńca, który na nieszczęście jest twoim synem. Powiedz to i zakończmy to raz na zawsze.

Nie wiedział, czy to skutek działania eliksirów czy może odniesionych rany, ale czuł, że kompletnie przestaje nad sobą panować. Drżał na całym ciele, a w uszach huczało mu, jakby stał tuż koło bardzo ruchliwej ulicy. Oddychał ciężko, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem, niczym po przebiegnięciu maratonu.

Draco patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami, a na jego twarzy odmalowało się przerażenie, jakiego nigdy wcześniej Scorpius u niego nie widział. A potem wstał niespodziewanie i drżącą ręką zaczął przeglądać eliksiry stojące na stoliku. Jedna pusta fiolka przewróciła się i spadła na podłogę, roztrzaskując się na kawałki, ale nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Ostatecznie wziął inną, wypełnioną zielonkawym płynem i podał ją Scorpiusowi.

Ten przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w eliksir, żałując, że nigdy nie był w nich wystarczająco biegły, by wiedzieć, na co właśnie patrzy, a potem odłożył go obok i pokręcił głową.

– Mam już dość eliksirów – mruknął. – Wystarczająco mieszają mi w głowie.

– Dostaniesz zapaści, jeśli w takim stanie będziesz się tak denerwował. – Głos Draco był ściśnięty i dziwnie drżący. Tak niepodobny do wszystkiego, co Scorpio znał z przeszłości.

Nic na to nie odpowiedział, ale był przekonany, że kolejny otępiający eliksir jest ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebuje. Musiał się zebrać, pozbierać do kupy, odnaleźć Heidi i Josha i wynosić z tego kraju. Nie chciał tu być ani minuty dłużej.

Pochylony do przodu, kątem oka zauważył, jak ojciec zabiera porzuconą fiolkę i odstawia ją z powrotem na stolik. A potem niespodziewanie Draco usiadł na łóżku tuż obok niego i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Naraz skojarzyło się to Scorpiusowi z tamtymi odległymi wakacjami, kiedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał, że ojciec jest z niego dumny.

Wtedy czuł się wyjątkowy, teraz ta dłoń ciążyła mu nieznośnie.

– Nigdy nie usłyszysz ode mnie podobnych słów – odezwał się Draco. – Cokolwiek się stanie, jakich decyzji byś nie podjął, nigdy nie usłyszysz ode mnie, że brzydzę się tobą. Mogę się z nimi nie zgadzać, mogę je uważać za złe bądź nierozważne, ale nigdy z ich powodu nie wyprę się ciebie. Jesteś moim synem, krwią z mojej krwi, a ja sam popełniłem w życiu zbyt wiele błędów, by nie mieć świadomości, jak często są one nieuniknione.

Scorpius spojrzał na ojca i poczuł, jak coś ściska go za gardło. Tak wiele sprzecznych emocji kłębiło się w jego głowie, że naprawdę nie wiedział już co mówić. Nie miał nawet pojęcia, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. A do tego ta ciążąca mu dłoń. Niczym ostateczny wyrzut sumienia.

Pokonany na całej linii, spuścił wzrok i westchnął ciężko. Pomyślał o matce, o swoim dawnym życiu, o tym wszystkim, co zostawił za sobą. Przez tak długi czas nie pozwalał sobie na tę jedną myśl. Zawsze tłumił ją w zarodku, wiedząc, jak wielki ból spowoduje, jeśli wydostanie się na zewnątrz. A teraz właśnie ona dobijała się z całych sił, nie dając się ani zignorować, ani tym bardziej zagłuszyć.

– Tak bardzo chciałbym wrócić do domu… – wyszeptał, ledwo słyszalnie. – Jestem tym zmęczony…

Naraz poczuł, jak Draco obejmuje go ramieniem i ostrożnie przyciąga do siebie.

– Jesteś w domu.

Żelazna obręcz, ściskająca jego gardło, zniknęła niemal całkowicie i wreszcie mógł sobie pozwolić na swobodniejszy oddech. Dzięki temu kolejne słowa wydostały się z jego ust, nim zdążył chociaż pomyśleć:

– Przepraszam, tato. Przepraszam…

* * *

Dawno nie pamiętał, żeby ogarnął go taki błogi spokój, zupełnie jakby w jednej chwili został mu zdjęty jakiś olbrzymi ciężar, z którym żył od tak długiego czasu. A teraz leżał w łóżku, patrzył w sufit i pierwszy raz miał poczucie, że może jeszcze zdoła wszystko wyprostować. Draco siedział na krześle obok jego łóżka i był bardzo milczący. Tym razem jednak ta cisza nie budziła niepokoju, wręcz przeciwnie było w niej coś swojskiego. Scorpius nigdy dużo nie rozmawiał z ojcem i teraz także jakoś ciężko było mu znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Te kilka emocjonalnych zdań, które wymienili parę minut temu, wydawało się wręcz nierealne i chyba teraz obaj potrzebowali nieco spokoju i ciszy na poukładanie sobie wszystkiego.

Z tego błogiego odrętwienia wyrwała Scorpiusa jedna bardzo niepokojąca myśl.

– Co z pozostałymi? – zapytał, spoglądając w stronę ojca.

– Wszyscy są tutaj, w Mungu. W najgorszym stanie jest James Potter, medycy wprowadzili go w śpiączkę, by jego umysł mógł się zregenerować po działaniu klątwy. Dopiero gdy się wybudzi, będą mogli stwierdzić, czy nie odniósł jakiś trwałych uszczerbków na zdrowiu. Oprócz niego to ty odniosłeś najcięższe obrażenia.

– Czuję – mruknął Scorpius, ignorując nawracające rwanie w plecach. – Bardzo źle ze mną było?

– Byłeś nieprzytomny przez trzy dni. Miałeś pogruchotane większość żeber z prawej strony, przebite płuco i liczne wewnętrzne krwotoki. To zakrawa na cud, że przeżyłeś.

Scorpius jak przez mgłę pamiętał, że postawił tarczę tuż przed uderzeniem, ale ta nie przetrwała zbyt długo. Musiała jednak choć w części pochłonąć moc zaklęcia. Irytujące było, że tak słabo pamiętał przebieg wydarzeń, jedynie jakieś wyrywkowe obrazy miotały mu się po głowie.

– Było źle. Jak oni zdołali się wydostać?

– Nie zdołali. Uratował was Albus.

– Albus?

Ojciec skinął głową.

– Kiedy nie wracaliście, wezwał swojego ojca i jego aurorów. Z pomocą twojego przyjaciela, tego Joshuy, zlokalizowali was i zdołali uratować. Z tego, co zrozumiałem, kiedy się tam pojawili, ty leżałeś już nieprzytomny, a przed tymi draniami próbowała cię chronić córka Pottera.

Dopiero ostatnie słowa ojca odblokowały jakieś wspomnienie, dzięki któremu zdołał wszystko ułożyć w spójną całość. I w jednej chwili dreszcz przeszedł go po obolałych plecach.

– Lily… – wyszeptał, a potem wziął głębszy wdech i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. – Co z nią? Gdzie ona jest?

Spojrzenie Draco było więcej niż przeszywające. Raczej nie potrzebował więcej, żeby domyśleć się całej reszty.

– Jak pozostali, jest tutaj. Miała tylko kilka siniaków, ale uzdrowiciele zatrzymali ją na obserwację.

Scorpio pokiwał głową, a potem spuścił nogi z łóżka i zapierając się o obramowanie, spróbował wstać. Nie było to proste, bo nogi miał niczym z waty, a żebra i plecy zgłaszały olbrzymi sprzeciw wobec takiego traktowania.

Przypuszczał, że ojciec spróbuje go powstrzymać, tymczasem Draco wstał z krzesła i chwycił go pod ramię, pozwalając mu, by oparł na nim część ciężaru ciała.

– Dzięki – mruknął Scorpio i niepewnie ruszył w stronę drzwi pokoju.

Droga nie była daleka. Draco powiedział, że wszyscy są na tym samym piętrze szpitala, ale mimo to, przejście tych pięćdziesięciu metrów, okazało się dla Scorpiusa nie lada wyzwaniem. Co prawda z każdym kolejnym krokiem odzyskiwał pewność w nogach, ale rwący ból w plecach jasno uzmysławiał mu, że raczej nie powinien wstawać.

Ale jakby nie patrzyć, by ekspertem od robienia rzeczy, których nie powinien i właśnie dlatego teraz stanął przed drzwiami pokoju Lily. Wyswobodził się z uchwytu ojca i już o własnych silach wszedł do środka. Gryfonka siedziała na łóżku ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i czytała jakąś książkę. Ubrana w bladoróżową piżamę, z rozpuszczonymi włosami, spadającymi na plecy, wcale nie wyglądała na swoje osiemnaście lat.

Przez dłuższy moment Scorpius przyglądał się jej z pewnym zdziwieniem, a potem ogarnęła go złość, tak na siebie, jak i na nią. Nie pukając, wszedł do środka, zostawiając Draco na zewnątrz. Dopiero po chwili Lily zorientowała się, że nie jest już sama w sali i uniosła wzrok.

– Scorpio! – krzyknęła, upuszczając książkę na podłogę, kiedy poderwała się gwałtownie z łóżka. – Obudziłeś się!

Przez jedną krótką, ale straszną chwilę, myślał, że rzuci się mu na szyję. Na szczęście w porę wyhamowała i tylko stanęła tuż przed nim.

– Lepiej mnie nie dotykaj, bo ledwo się ruszam.

– Może nie powinieneś wstawać? – zapytała z prawdziwą troską, a potem przesunęła się tak, że mógł przysiąść w nogach jej łóżka. Ona sama usiadła tuż koło niego.

– Tak samo jak ty nie powinnaś działać na własną rękę – mruknął, starając się skupić na złości, którą czuł jeszcze moment wcześniej. Nim zobaczył jej radość, troskę i szczere zainteresowanie. – Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby się tam przenieść za nami? Mogłaś zginąć!

– Jakoś nie byłeś taki marudny, kiedy wyciągnęłam cię z celi.

– Wtedy działałem pod wpływem impulsu. Ale jak teraz o tym myślę, to widzę, jak straszną głupotę zrobiłaś.

Dziewczyna wyraźnie się zaperzyła.

– Ja też działałam impulsywnie. Nie wracaliście i nie mogłam dłużej bezczynnie czekać. Wiedziałam, że stało się coś złego, po prostu to czułam. I miałam rację.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko. Chciał ją zrugać za głupie zachowanie, powiedzieć dosadnie, co o tym myśli, ale po prawdzie w jej sytuacji zapewne zrobiłby dokładnie to samo.

– Gdybyś zginęła, ja miałbym cię na sumieniu – stwierdził w końcu, spoglądając w bok.

Kątem oka widział, jak wcześniejszy zapał opada z twarzy dziewczyny, zastąpiony przez przygnębienie.

– Przepraszam… – wymamrotała. – Nie myślałam o tym w tamtej chwili.

– Wiem. O tym zazwyczaj myśli się dopiero po czasie – skwitował, a potem dodał nieco pogodniejszym tonem: – Tym razem mi się upiekło. Obym nigdy więcej nie musiał ciebie osłaniać. To cholernie boli.

Na twarzy Lily ponownie pojawił się krzywy uśmiech.

– Jak na Ślizgona zachowałeś się w bardzo gryfoński sposób.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Nikt nie jest idealny.

Niespodziewanie dziewczyna podniosła się i stanęła naprzeciwko niego. Nim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, ujęła jego twarzy w dłonie i pocałowała go. Był to bardzo delikatny pocałunek, jakby obawiała się, że zrobi mu krzywdę, jakby wcale nie była przekonana, czy powinna to robić.

Tknięty nagłym impulsem, uniósł rękę i wplótł palce dłoni w jej włosy. Poczuł, jak drgnęła pod jego dotykiem, ale nie odsunęła się, a wręcz przeciwnie naparła na niego z większą stanowczością.

Znowu miał to słodkie poczucie, że opuszczają go wszystkie wątpliwości, kiedy była tak blisko. A potem, choć ciężko mu było zebrać myśli, uświadomił sobie, że może to wcale nie musi być wyjątkowa sytuacja. Jeśli zostanie, jeśli postanowi stawić czoła swojej przeszłości, to może będzie mógł…

– Zostaję na Wyspach – mruknął, kiedy odsunął się od niej na kilka milimetrów.

– Naprawdę? – zawołała Lily i z niemal dziecięcym entuzjazmem objęła go za szyję.

Zrobiła to jednak nieco zbyt gwałtownie, bo Scorpius poczuł, jak traci chwiejną równowagę i niespodziewanie poleciał do tyłu, ciągnąc ją za sobą. Mogłoby to być nawet zabawne, gdyby nie fakt, że plecy właśnie pękły mu na dwoje.

– Na Merlina… – jęknął, czując jak całe powietrze zostało wypchnięte ze jego płuc.

– O matko! Scorpio! Przepraszam – zawołała z przerażeniem Lily, natychmiast go puszczając. – Żyjesz? Pomóc ci wstać?

– Nie, poczekaj, poleżę tu chwilkę – wymamrotał, czując, że nie jest w stanie nawet ruszyć ręką, a co dopiero się podnieść.

A mimo wszystko to było tak irracjonalne, że nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu.

– Jesteś gorsza niż cały zastęp Rogogonów – zaśmiał się.

Lily również zaczęła się śmiać, a potem położyła się koło niego i splotła swoją dłoń z jego.

– Cieszę się, że zostajesz. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

I wbrew wszelkim obawom Scorpius zdał sobie sprawę, że też się cieszy.

* * *

Po pewnym czasie Scorpio zdołał usiąść i przez dłuższy czas po prostu rozmawiali. Lily opowiadała mu, co działo się po tym, jak został ranny. Jak nagle znikąd pojawił się w posiadłości cały zastęp aurorów, który spacyfikował wszystkie Rogogony. Zarówno Torchfool, jak i Yaxley zostali aresztowani. A teraz są zamknięci i czekają na postawienie zarzutów. Co ciekawsze, posiadłość, w której się znajdowali, należała do Rufusa Knota, bratanka dawnego Ministra Magii, który obecnie pracował w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. To on przekazywał Rogogonom wieści z Ministerstwa. Jego motywy nie były do końca jasne, ale z tego, co twierdzili aurorzy, był on osobą niezbyt kompetentną czy asertywną, więc prawdopodobnie został zmanipulowany przez Yaxley'a. Ponoć twierdził, że Ministerstwo zniszczyło jego wuja Korneliusza Knota, któremu odebrano stanowisko i prestiż. Co prawda Lily nie znała więcej szczegółów, ale najwyraźniej on również zostanie pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności, za zdradę i wspieranie organizacji przestępczej. Z tego wszystkiego Scorpius żałował jedynie, że nie zdołał dopaść Torchfoola osobiście, ale pozostało mu wierzyć, że aurorzy wymierzą mu zasłużoną sprawiedliwość.

Potem rozmowa zeszła na braci Lily, a konkretnie Jamesa, którego stan wciąż pozostawał niepewny. Jednak Gryfonka była dobrej myśli, zwłaszcza, że ponoć kilka godzin wcześniej przebudził się na parę minut i nawet zdawał się normalnie kontaktować, a to według uzdrowicieli było bardzo dobrym sygnałem.

Naraz opowieść Lily została przerwana łagodnym pukaniem. Oboje spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i zobaczyli stojącego w drzwiach Harry'ego Pottera. W jednej chwili Scorpius poczuł, jak cały się spina. Pomyślał, że to bardzo niewłaściwe, iż siedzi na łóżku jego córki, dlatego ignorując ból, podniósł się i stanął na nogi.

– Panie Potter – przywitał się, kiwając mężczyźnie głową.

Auror zmierzył go spojrzeniem od stóp do głów, a potem podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął w jego stronę rękę.

– Lily powiedziała mi, co zrobiłeś. Uratowałeś jej życie, jestem twoim dłużnikiem.

Scorpius wszystkiego się spodziewał, ale z pewnością nie podobnych słów. Na miejscu Pottera, po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, kazałby mu się wynosić w podskokach i trzymać jak najdalej od jego dzieci. Przecież to on ich naraził, on to wszystko zapoczątkował. Równie dobrze mógł sprowadzić na nich śmierć. Tymczasem Potter, w swej gryfońskiej szlachetności, dziękował mu za coś, co zrobił zupełnie instynktownie.

– To raczej Lily uratowała mnie. Ja jak zwykle tylko narozrabiałem.

Pan Potter uśmiechnął się, a nie doczekawszy się uścisku dłoni, poklepał Scorpiusa lekko po ramieniu.

– Nie przeczę, że to, co zrobiliście z Jamesem było bardzo nierozsądne, ale byłbym hipokrytą, gdybym zaprzeczył, że w waszym wieku dla sprawy nie robiłem równie lekkomyślnych rzeczy. A niewątpliwie teraz Biuro Aurorów i Ministerstwo ma wobec was duży dług.

Scorpius nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować. Dlatego jedynie pokiwał nieznacznie głową. Tymczasem uśmiech na twarzy pana Pottera stał się bardziej przebiegły.

– To oczywiście oficjalna wersja. Nie liczcie, że minie was kara. Już ja rozliczę się z Jamesem, kiedy ten dojdzie do siebie, a z tego, co wiem, twój ojciec również nie zamierza zostawić tego bez odpowiedzi.

Ślizgon westchnął i również uśmiechnął się z przekąsem.

– I w to jest mi znacznie łatwiej uwierzyć – skwitował.

* * *

Chwilę później wyszedł na korytarz i zobaczył, że jego ojca nie ma nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku. Prawdopodobnie powinien wrócić do swojego pokoju, ale nie czuł się mentalnie gotowy na drugą rundę z Draco, więc poszedł korytarzem w przeciwnym kierunku. Na szczęście działanie eliksiru zwiotczającego już całkiem ustąpiło i jego nogi nie stawiały aż takiego oporu przy kolejnych krokach.

Od Lily dowiedział się, gdzie leży Adelajda i właśnie tam ruszył, spoglądając co chwila na numerację pokojów. Nim jednak zdołał dotrzeć do celu, poczuł jak ktoś chwyta go za ramię i zatrzymuję.

– Czy tobie to zaklęcie usmażyło mózg? – warknął Zack.

Blondyn również ubrany był w szpitalne ciuchy, a jego głowa wciąż okręcona była bandażem nasączonym jakimś ziołowym eliksirem. Poza tym wyglądał na okaz zdrowia.

– Usłyszałem, że się obudziłeś, ale nie było cię w pokoju ani u Lily, jak twierdził twój ojciec – ciągnął blondyn z naganą w głosie. – Ledwo stoisz na nogach, a sam szwendasz się po Mungu.

– A ty co? Moją niańką jesteś?

– Czasem by ci się przydała. – Niespodziewanie Zachary chwycił jego ramię i przerzucił sobie przez szyję. – Łazisz jak kaleka.

– Jestem ranny, zapomniałeś.

– Ja nie, ale ty najwyraźniej. Chodź, odprowadzę cię do łóżka.

Scorpius próbował się wyszarpnąć, ale ostrzegawcze dźgnięcie między żebrami uświadomiło mu, że to bardzo zły pomysł.

– Za chwilę, muszę jeszcze pójść w dwa miejsca.

Zack pokręcił zniechęcony głową, słysząc stanowczość w jego głosie.

– Jesteś nienormalny – mruknął pokonany.

– Dzięki.

Blondyn wyszczerzył się w złośliwym uśmiechu, a potem poprowadził go do pokoju Adelajdy.

* * *

Heidi i Josh siedzieli w niewielkiej, jednoosobowej salce, która należała do kobiety. Jej brat jako jedyny nie miał na sobie szpitalnych ubrań, wiec zapewne był tu tylko gościnnie. Oboje spojrzeli w stronę Scorpiusa, kiedy ten z pomocą Zacka wszedł do pokoju.

– No nareszcie. Długo kazałeś na siebie czekać – zawołała kobieta, uśmiechając się z ironią.

– To wszystko twoja wina – odgryzł się, już samodzielnie podchodząc bliżej. – Nie musieliby nas teraz łatać, gdybyś nie dała się tak dziecinnie podejść. Nie przypuszczałem, że ktoś zdoła rzucić na ciebie _Imperiusa_.

– Przynajmniej jeden mężczyzna sprawił, że przestała paplać – dołączył się Josh, na skutek czego Heidi pacnęła go ręką w głowę.

– Sam powinieneś przestać mleć jęzorem. Bo nie wnosisz nic konstruktywnego do rozmowy.

Scorpio zaśmiał się otwarcie, widząc towarzyszy w tak dobrych nastrojach. Cieszył się, że przynajmniej im nie stało się nic poważnego. O jeden wyrzut sumienia mniej.

– Co teraz, kiedy Torchfool został przyskrzyniony? – zapytał po chwili Josh, poważniejąc.

Ślizgon doskonale wiedział, co kryło się za tym pytaniem, zwłaszcza kiedy zobaczył skupione na sobie, wyczekujące spojrzenia Heidi i Zacka. Nie było sensu ukrywać przed nimi jego decyzji. I tak szybko się dowiedzą.

– Rozmawiałem z ojcem, nie zamierza rozszarpać mnie na strzępy, więc chyba zostanę tutaj.

Widział, jak wyraz twarzy Adelajdy zmienia się gwałtownie i przechodzi przez niego cień smutku, szybko jednak zasłoniła go swoim standardowym uśmiechem.

– I całe szczęście. Wreszcie przestaniesz smęcić, jaki to jesteś nieszczęśliwy.

Cała Heidi, nigdy nie zdradzała się ze swoimi prawdziwymi uczuciami. I choć wiedział, że jego decyzja na pewno ją zabolała, to nie próbowała na niego wpływać. To nie było w jej stylu.

– Myślę, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyście i wy zostali. Ministerstwo załatwi wam jakiś status azylanta czy coś w tym stylu – stwierdził Zack.

– Zobaczymy, nie jestem przekonany czy tutejszy klimat będzie nam odpowiadać – odparł Josh i wszyscy wiedzieli, że nie tylko pogodę ma na myśl.

* * *

Nim Scorpius wróci do łóżka, chciał odwiedzić jeszcze jedną osobę, tę, która najbardziej ucierpiała na skutek ich działań. Wciąż prowadzony przez Zacka, po kilku minutach znalazł się przed salą, w której leżał James. Przez szybę w drzwiach dostrzegł siedzącego na krześle przy łóżku aurora Albusa.

– Sam tam wejdę – rzucił w stronę blondyna, na co ten skinął głową i zwolnił uchwyt.

– Poczekam tutaj, jakbyś potrzebował wsparcia w doczłapaniu się do własnego pokoju.

Scorpio skinął głową, czując prawdziwą wdzięczność dla Ślizgona. Może czasami ich rozmowy brzmiały jak niekończący się maraton złośliwości, ale w chwilach takich jak ta, naprawdę doceniał obecność Zacka. Mimo tych wszystkich lat i wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, Zachary pozostawał jego przyjacielem.

Klepnął blondyna w ramię i chwycił klamkę, by wejść do środka. Albus spojrzał w jego stronę i w odróżnieniu od pozostałych raczej nie ucieszył się na jego widok. Był poważny i wyraźnie zmartwiony. Nie powinno to nikogo dziwić, jego siostra została ranna, a brat omal nie zginął. Musiał czuć olbrzymie wyrzuty sumienia, zwłaszcza, że próbował ich od tego odwieść.

Scorpius zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł bliżej. Wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, ale widząc minę Pottera, te słowa jakoś ciężko przechodziły mu przez gardło.

– Chyba jestem ci winny przeprosiny – mruknął.

Dostrzegł, jak Albus zaciska palce w pięść, znał go wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że jest to u Gryfona objaw skrywanej furii.

– Obaj jesteście kretynami – warknął, rzucając szybkie spojrzenie w stronę Jamesa. – Omal was tam nie pozabijali.

W sumie Scorpio nie potrafił nie zgodzić się z tym stwierdzeniem.

– Jeśli masz kogoś winić, to raczej mnie. James starał się tylko wypełniać swoje obowiązki.

Nie wiedział, czemu staje w obronie starszego z Potterów. Chyba po prostu nie chciał, by z jego powodu bracia rzucali między sobą oskarżenia. Jeszcze jedna cegiełka do jego wyrzutów sumienia już i tak wiele nie zmieni.

Nagle Albus zerwał się z krzesła i podszedł bliżej. Widać było, że normalnie się w nim gotuje, na przekór jego spokojnej naturze.

– Winię przede wszystkim siebie, bo powinienem was powstrzymać! – rzucił z gniewem. – Ale jak zwykle mnie zabrakło siły przebicia, a wy jesteście obaj tak strasznie uparci. Tak przekonani o swojej racji, o słuszności swoich działań! Tak cholernie… ach.

Gryfon złapał się za głowę i odwrócił na pięcie, nerwowo postępując kilka kroków w stronę okna.

– Mam ochotę udusić was obu gołymi rękoma! – syknął, nie patrząc na Scorpiusa. – Macie za nic, co mówią inni. Do tego naraziliście Adelajdę, Zacka i Lily…

– O wypraszam sobie, Lily ty nie upilnowałeś – mruknął Ślizgon. – Zamiast ryczeć gdzieś w kącie, trzeba było ją przywiązać do krzesła, żeby siedziała na tyłku.

Albus zaśmiał się urwanie, co brzmiało niemal złowrogo.

– Gdybym to zrobił, gdybym w swym zacietrzewieniu zmusił ją go pozostania w domu, teraz wszyscy bylibyście martwi. To ona was ocaliła, bo zmusiła mnie do działania. Pominę już milczeniem, że ojciec chciał minie zabić wzrokiem, kiedy usłyszał o wszystkim.

Na te słowa Scorpius też zaśmiał się sztucznie.

– Twój ojciec chciał cię zabić? Ty nawet nie wiesz, co znaczy to stwierdzenie. Ja trzęsę się jak galareta na myśl o powrocie do domu. Teraz ojciec jest w szoku, ale jeszcze wymyśli mi odpowiednio bolesną karę, nie mam co do tego wątpliwości.

Wypowiadając te słowa, Scorpius zdał sobie sprawę, że brzmi znowu jak nastoletni dzieciak, który boi się bury od ojca. A powinien być dorosły, powinien być ponad takie rzeczy.

– Posłuchaj, Albus – dodał, gdy już pozbył się tych irracjonalnych myśli. – Nie możesz brać na siebie odpowiedzialności za cały świat i za nas wszystkich. Jesteśmy dorośli i znaliśmy ryzyko.

Potter prychnął i spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

– A zachowujecie się jak banda smarkaczy. Dorosłość to coś więcej niż cyferki w metryce, to też trochę zdrowego rozsądku.

– Pomyśl, mogło być gorzej – rzucił Scorpio, nie potrafiąc dłużej zachować poważnej miny. – Mogłeś tam pójść z nami i gdybyś ty został ranny, to James już do końca życia trzymałby cię pod kloszem.

Albus zaśmiał się nieco szczerzej.

– To raczej wam jest potrzebna niańka, nie mnie.

Scorpio odwzajemnił uśmiech, zdając sobie sprawę, że Zack powiedział coś bardzo podobnego.

– Jedną już mamy – stwierdził Ślizgon, patrząc na Gryfona znacząco.

– O nie! Ja nie mam do tego zdrowia. Ostatnie dni wystarczająco zszargały mi nerwy. Umywam ręce i wypisuję się z tego waszego grajdołu. Chcecie się znowu gdzieś pakować, droga wolna, ale mnie do tego nie mieszajcie.

Mimo że Albus mówił to lekkim tonem, to mimo wszystko Scorpius wyraźnie dostrzegał gorycz malującą się na jego twarzy. Potter jak zwykle za bardzo wszystko brał do siebie, za bardzo się martwił, za bardzo się o nich troszczył.

– Nie będę więcej rozrabiał – rzucił pojednawczym tonem Ślizgon. – Słowo skauta.

Albus zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.

– Ty nigdy nie byłeś skautem.

– „Słowo Ślizgona" brzmiałoby jeszcze gorzej – odparł Scorpius, przypominając sobie jak przed laty użył niemal identycznego sformułowania, choć w zupełnie innych okolicznościach.

Albus chyba również to pamiętał, bo wyraz jego twarzy nieco złagodniał, a potem westchnął nieznacznie i pokręcił głową.

– Przypomnę ci te słowa, kiedy znowu wpakujesz się w kłopoty.

– Nie masz za grosz wiary we mnie.

– W tej kwestii ani troszeczkę – odparł Potter i wreszcie uśmiechnął się w ten swój zwyczajowy, łagodny sposób.

* * *

Nie chcąc zbyt długo zakłócać spokoju Potterów i jednocześnie czując, że jest u granic własnej wytrzymałości, pożegnał Albusa i z pomocą Zacka udał się do własnego pokoju. Droga, mimo wsparcia blondyna, wydawała się nieznośnie długa, zwłaszcza, że czuł jak plecy łamią go coraz bardziej, a nogi uginają się mocnej po każdym kroku.

W końcu jednak doczłapał się do przeznaczonej mu sali, podziękował Zacharemu i biorąc głęboki wdech, wszedł do środka. Spodziewał się, że ojciec może być zirytowany tak długo jego nieobecnością. Jednak to nie widok Draco zastopował go tuż za progiem. Na jego łóżku, w tak typowej dla niej oliwkowozielonej garsonce, siedziała Astoria Malfoy. Blada, wyraźnie zmęczona, z lękiem wpisanym w oczach. Z niekrytym bólem Scorpius stwierdził, że jego matka bardzo postarzała się przez ostatnie lata i wiedział, że to tylko i wyłącznie jego wątpliwa zasługa.

Zamknął drzwi i stanął kilka kroków od niej, nie wiedząc, gdzie podziać oczy. Nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć w takiej chwili, czy w ogóle było cokolwiek wartego powiedzenia. Wątpił, by istniały słowa, które mogłyby choć w części złagodzić ból, jaki bez cienia litości zadał własnej matce.

Choć nie patrzył na nią, to słyszał, jak Astoria wstaje i podchodzi bliżej. A potem poczuł jak wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. Skrzywił się nieznacznie, ale w żaden sposób nie zareagował. Jeśli od tego miała poczuć się lepiej, to mogła go tłuc choćby i do rana.

Nie doczekał jednak kolejnego ciosu, bo chwilę później matka objęła go czule za szyję i uścisnęła z uczuciem. Nieśmiało uniósł ręce i odwzajemnił uścisk. Czuł, jak Astoria drży na całym ciele, wstrząsana coraz rzewniejszym szlochem, w efekcie czego sam poczuł, jak coś ściska go w gardle.

Był draniem, egoistyczną szumowiną, która z pewnością nie zasługiwała ani na taką rodzinę, ani tym bardziej na tylu przyjaciół. Nie był tego warty. Swoimi wyborami, nietrafionymi i pochopnymi decyzjami tylko ranił wszystkich dookoła i żadne słowa nie mogły tego naprawić.

Poczuł, jak matka obejmuje jego głowę i przytula jego twarz do swojej, mokrej od niekontrolowanych łez. Nic nie mówiła, po prostu trzymała go z taką intensywnością, jakby obawiała się, że zaraz znowu zniknie. Czy naprawdę nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak bardzo ją skrzywdził? Czy nie miał świadomości, jak wiele bólu jej sprawił? Raczej po prostu ze strachu wolał o tym nie myśleć. Teraz jednak musiał spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy i stawić temu czoła.

Na to jednak przyjdzie pora później, kiedy będzie w stanie wypowiedzieć chociaż słowo, kiedy spróbuje wszystko naprawić. Teraz po prostu stał tutaj i cieszył się, że los pozwolił mu jeszcze raz spotkać matkę i że ta nie znienawidziła go do reszty. Skoro ona potrafiła mu wybaczyć, to wierzył, że wciąż jeszcze jest dla niego nadzieja, nawet jeśli był tak beznadziejnym egzemplarzem syna.

* * *

Spędził w Mungu ponad tydzień, faszerowany eliksirami przez uzdrowicieli, przesłuchiwany przez aurorów oraz przedstawicieli Ministerstwa i nękany niekończącymi się wizytami przyjaciół. Wniosek z tego był tylko jeden, wszyscy zespołowo zamierzali mieć go na oku, jakby obawiali się, że wystarczy chwila nieuwagi, by znowu zniknął bez wieści.

Nie żeby to planował, skoro już raz postanowił, że stawi czoła przeszłości i wszystkim jej konsekwencjom. Niemniej cieszył się, kiedy już opuścił szpital i pozwolono mu wrócić do domu. Oczywiście nie wszystko poszło gładko, mimo że nie zostały mu postawione zarzuty, to aurorzy wymusili na nim, by nie opuszczał posiadłości do czasu zamknięcia śledztwa dotyczącego jego zniknięcia. Co prawda pan Potter twierdził, że ten dozór to tylko formalność, ale i tak Scorpius czuł się trochę jak dziecko, które dostało szlaban za złe zachowanie. Z drugiej strony mogli go zamknąć w znacznie mniej przyjemnym miejscu.

Naprawdę poczuł się dziwnie, kiedy przekroczył próg posiadłości i jeszcze dziwniej, gdy wszedł do swojego pokoju. Tutaj wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak, jak pamiętał z przeszłości, zupełnie jakby czas stanął w miejscu, a ostatnie lata były jedynie długim, irracjonalnym, sennym koszmarem.

– Ale był z ciebie słodki dzieciak – skomentowała Adelajda, patrząc na zdjęcia stojące na komodzie.

Scorpio prychnął, a potem z westchnieniem ulgi położył się na swoim łóżku. Mimo lat nadal było niesamowicie swojskie.

– Jestem w domu, Heidi – westchnął. – Jestem w domu.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się niespodziewanie jak na siebie łagodnie, po czym usiadła koło niego i przeczesała jego włosy dłonią.

– Wiele się teraz zmieni – stwierdziła po chwili namysłu.

Scorpius spojrzał poważnie na Adelajdę, zdając sobie sprawę, że w jej wypowiedzi kryje się dużo więcej.

– A co wy zamierzacie? Przemyśleliście propozycję Zacka?

Kobieta skinęła głową, po czym położyła się obok niego, wspierając na łokciu.

– Decyzja dawno zapadła. Myślę, że podjęłam ją już w dniu, kiedy zobaczyłam, jak patrzysz na tę dziewuszkę. Może ty tego jeszcze nie wiedziałeś, ale ja zrozumiałam, że już wtedy podświadomie zdecydowałeś o swojej przyszłości. Chciałeś być z nimi, tutaj, w tym świecie. My jesteśmy z zupełnie innej bajki i tego nie da się pogodzić. Bo co miałabym tutaj robić, kupić domek z białym płotkiem i tymi śmiesznymi krasnalami na trawniku? To nie jest życie dla mnie, a tym bardziej dla Josha.

Scorpius poczuł jak coś ściska go w dołku, ale nic nie odpowiedział, jedynie skinął głową. Nie miał złudzeń, od początku wiedział, że oni tutaj nie zostaną. To nie było w ich stylu. Nie znosili nadzoru, kontroli, chcieli być wolni, być panami samych siebie. Tacy byli i tylko takie życie ich satysfakcjonowało.

– Gdybyście kiedyś potrzebowali pomocy, wiecie, gdzie mnie szukać, raczej szybko się stąd nie ruszę.

Kobieta zaśmiała się krótko, a potem pocałowała go w sposób daleki od przyjacielskiego.

– Dziś prześpię się u Josha – rzuciła, wstając z łóżka. – Jutro z rana zmyjemy się.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się i również stanął na nogi, a potem objął Adelajdę od tyłu i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Dzięki za wszystko – mruknął jej w szyję.

Heidi zaśmiała się i poklepała go po dłoniach, które spoczęły na jej brzuchu.

– To były wspaniałe cztery lata, będę za tobą tęsknić. Gdyby kiedyś znudziło ci się spokojne życie, to… cóż, znajdziesz sposób, żeby nas odnaleźć.

Mimo że powrót do domu był obecnie jego największym pragnieniem, to słowa kobiety poruszyły jakąś strunę, o której istnieniu nie miał pojęcia. Ostatecznie on też ich wspólnej podróży nie wspominał źle. Byli dla niego rodziną i wsparciem, kiedy został zupełnie sam, kiedy nie miał nikogo innego. Rozumieli go i przyjęli jak swego, bo był równie pokiereszowany jak oni. Nigdy w pełni nie zdoła się im za to odwdzięczyć.

* * *

Następnego dnia zjedli wspólnie śniadanie w towarzystwie rodziców Scorpiusa. Co prawda ojciec był jak zwykle małomówny i to matka wzięła na siebie ciężar towarzyskiej konwersacji, a mimo to atmosfera była dziwnie napięta i paradoksalnie, gdyby przy tym stole pojawili się teraz Lily z Albusem, to zapewne sytuacja nie byłaby aż tak niezręczna. A tak siedzieli razem, piątka ludzi, którzy w dużej mierze byli sobie obcy. Nawet Scorpius miał świadomość, że minie dużo czasu, nim on na powrót poczuje się tutaj jak dawniej.

Na szczęście posiłek nie trwał nadmiernie długo, a potem Josh i Heidi zebrali swoje rzeczy i wraz ze Scorpiusem wyszli na zewnątrz posiadłości. Adelajda jeszcze raz objęła Ślizgona za szyję, a Josh uścisnął mu rękę, po czym wręczył mu amulet z eliksirem.

– Myślałem, że przepadł – rzucił Scorpius, spoglądając na wisiorek.

– Zwinąłem go ze szpitala, zanim aurorzy niepotrzebnie się nim zainteresowali – wyjaśnił alchemik. – Zachowaj, może ci się przydać.

Scorpio skinął głową i przewiesił srebrny łańcuszek przez szyję.

– Dzięki. Uważajcie na siebie.

Rodzeństwo tylko uśmiechnęło się przekornie, a potem powietrze wokół nich zafalowało i zniknęli w mgnieniu oka.

Scorpius jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył w miejsce, gdzie stali i czuł dziwny ciężar na piersi. Wraz z ich odejściem coś się skończyło, definitywnie zamknął ten rozdział swojego życia i otwierał nowy, zupełnie inny, choć wcale nie łatwiejszy. Oby nigdy nie pożałował, że właśnie teraz nie zniknął razem z nimi.

Westchnął nieznacznie, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę posiadłości. Zobaczył, że w drzwiach stoją jego rodzice. Patrzyli na niego dziwnie, jakby i oni obawiali się, że zniknie wraz z Grafami.

– Gdzie się udali? – zapytał Draco, kiedy Scorpius podszedł bliżej.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł zgodnie z prawdą.

– A ten wisiorek? – spytała Astoria.

– To na pamiątkę. Żebym przypadkiem nie zapomniał, że zawsze mogę na nich liczyć.

Matka skinęła głową, ewidentnie dostrzegając, że to rozstanie wcale nie jest dla Scorpiusa łatwe, a potem wzięła go pod rękę i poprowadziła z powrotem do domu.

* * *

Dni mijały szybko, wypełnione licznymi wizytami w Ministerstwie Magii, gdzie Scorpius musiał wielokrotnie wałkować te same tematy. Składał zeznania w sprawie śmierci Peggy White, swojej ucieczki, lat spędzonych w Europie, a w końcu o Rogogonach i kolejnych etapach walki z nimi. A kiedy wydawało się, że powiedział już wszystko, co możliwe, całe przesłuchania zaczynały się na nowo. I tak bez końca, przez ponad miesiąc, po którym miał wrażenie, że obudzony w środku nocy będzie w stanie powiedzieć, co robił trzy lata temu o drugiej w nocy siedemnastego listopada.

Był tym zmęczony i sfrustrowany zarazem, ale wciąż powtarzał sobie, że bez zamknięcia tej sprawy nie zdoła pójść dalej. Jeśli teraz nie wytrzyma, to całe to zamieszanie będzie się za nim ciągnęło bez końca. Stąd ćwiczył pokłady cierpliwości i zwalczał senność litrami kawy, siedząc na niekończących się rozmowach. Jednocześnie obiecywał sobie, że gdy już będzie po wszystkim, to jego stopa już nigdy nie przekroczy progu Ministerstwa, tak bardzo zbrzydła mu już ta budowla.

W końcu, po ponad dwóch miesiącach, jego areszt domowy został zniesiony, a on już jako zupełnie wolny człowiek mógł wrócić do swojego życia, a raczej tych zgliszczy, które po nim pozostały. Wiele miał do naprawienia, jeszcze więcej do odbudowania od podstaw, ale nie zamierzał tracić ani minuty.

* * *

Stojąc w salonie posiadłości, poprawiał krawat przy koszuli, a potem zarzucił na wierzch szatę, która przed kilkoma dniami została przysłana z Pokątnej. Jednocześnie po raz kolejny rzucił okiem na list do niego od pani Skamander, który rozpieczętowany leżał na stole. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że ta dziwna kobieta po raz kolejny wyciągnie w jego stronę pomocną dłoń. Zaskoczyła go, gdy przybył do Hogwartu po śmierci McGonagall i teraz, gdy wyszła z tak niecodzienną propozycją. Propozycją, której nigdy by nie odrzucił.

Naraz usłyszał szum w kominku, a kiedy się odwrócił zobaczył, jak wychodzi z niego Albus. Gryfon otrzepał ubranie i przywitał go z łagodnym uśmiechem.

– Proszę, proszę, wyglądasz, jakbyś wybierał się do ślubu – rzucił, przyglądając się nowej szacie.

Scorpius skończył walczyć z upartym krawatem, a potem wywrócił oczami.

– Krytyk mody się znalazł. Przyszedłeś mnie wesprzeć moralnie czy masz jakąś konkretną sprawę?

– I jedno i drugie. Ale widzę, że bardziej przyda ci się to pierwsze, bo wyglądasz jak kłębek nerwów – zakpił Gryfon, patrząc jak Ślizgon mocuje się z upartą częścią garderoby.

– Chciałbyś. Z naszej dwójki to ty masz niedostatki asertywności. Co więc cię sprowadza?

Albus pogrzebał w kieszeni marynarki i wyciągnął małą książeczkę, w której Scorpius od razu rozpoznał podręcznik do runów.

– Znalazłem to, będąc na Grimmauld Place, pomyślałem, że chciałbyś go odzyskać.

Ślizgon wziął książkę do ręki i przekartkował ją, z ulgą odnajdując między stronami schowaną karteczkę. To było irracjonalne i głupio sentymentalne, ale ta mała rzecz wydała mu się niezwykle cenna.

– Dzięki, rzeczywiście jest dla mnie ważna.

– Wiem – odparł Gryfon, a w tym jednym słowie kryło się dużo więcej.

Tak, Albus wiedział, jaki naprawdę był Scorpius. Doskonale rozumiał, że pod tą pyszałkowatą maską kryła się osoba, która całe życie walczyła po prostu o akceptację, która chciała zostać kimś więcej niż tylko synem Draco Malfoya i która ponad wszystko bała się zaszufladkowania. Dokładnie tak samo jak on. I chyba właśnie dlatego rozumieli się tak dobrze.

* * *

Scorpius wyszedł z kominka w gabinecie profesora Smilthona, nauczyciela Eliksirów, opiekuna domu Slytherina, a obecnie nowego dyrektora Hogwartu. Przysadzisty mężczyzna przywitał go gestem głowy, a potem wskazał krzesło naprzeciwko siebie.

– Zapraszam, panie Malfoy – odezwał się, kiedy Ślizgon usiadł. – Rozumiem, że jest pan zainteresowany naszą propozycją.

Scorpius skinął głową.

– Tak, pani Skamander wyjaśniłam mi wszystko szczegółowo w swoim liście.

Smilthon zaśmiał się krótko.

– Istotnie Luna bardzo naciskała, by to ona mogła przekazać panu tę wiadomość. Oczywiście jeśli podejmie pan rękawicę, wyślemy również oficjalne pismo ze szkoły.

– Rozumiem. A na jakich zasadach będzie się to odbywać?

– Jest to pewien precedens, ale na szczęście regulamin Hogwartu przewiduje podobną sytuację. Zapewne słusznie zakładam, że nie chciałby pan uczęszczać na zajęcia z nastolatkami. Zresztą z tego, co przekazała mi Luna, byłaby to raczej w pana przypadku strata czasu. Będzie pan miał oczywiście czas na odpowiednie przygotowanie się, a potem zostanie powołana komisja egzaminacyjna i jeśli pozytywnie zda pan egzaminy z tych przedmiotów, które wybrałby pan w czasie normalnej ścieżki edukacji, otrzyma pan tytuł absolwenta szkoły.

Scorpius ponownie skinął głową.

– Z pewnością są dziedziny, z których brakuje mi wiedzy, ale liczę, że w przeciągu najbliższego roku zdołam nadrobić te braki. Jestem zdeterminowany, by wreszcie skończyć szkołę – stwierdził Scorpius, a potem uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Chyba najwyższa pora.

Smilthon również się uśmiechnął, a potem wstał i podał mu rękę, którą ten bez wahania uścisnął.

– Hogwart nigdy nie zostaje dla nikogo zamknięty – skwitował z satysfakcją dyrektor.

* * *

Epilog

 _Siedem lat później…_

– Weź ten zestaw, zobacz jaka ładna szkatułka, te złocenia w kształcie listków są urocze – stwierdziła Lily, podsuwając mu pod nos drewniane pudełko na pióra.

– Wątpię, bym chciał mieć na biurku coś „uroczego" – zaśmiał się Scorpius, studząc tym zapał kobiety.

– Malkontent z ciebie. Bierzemy to – stwierdziła kategorycznie Gryfonka, podając szkatułkę sprzedawczyni. – I jeszcze dwie ryzy pergaminu, kałamarz najlepiej w podobnej stylistyce i jakieś ładne etui na okulary.

– Ej, tak mi źle życzysz, z moim wzrokiem jest wszystko w porządku.

Dziewczyna roześmiała się.

– To dla taty, bo ten, który ma, doprowadza mnie do szału. Jak porządny czarodziej może nosić przy sobie coś tak zniszczonego. Jutro jesteśmy zaproszeni na obiad, to akurat będę miała okazję, żeby mu dać.

Scorpio pokręcił głową i już nawet nie protestował przeciwko „uroczej" szkatułce. Zdążył już nauczyć się, że w takich sytuacjach opór był kompletnie bezcelowy, bo ta uparta czarownica i tak postawi na swoim. Najwyżej później transmutuję ją w coś bardziej zjadliwego, jakieś węże, czaszki czy coś równie złowrogiego. Pokrzepiony tą myślą zapłacił za wszystko i poprosił o odesłanie całej paczki do domu.

Wyszli na zewnątrz i przeciskając się w tłumie ruszyli wzdłuż Pokątnej. Panował tu olbrzymi zamęt i gwar, jak zwykle w ostatni weekend sierpnia, kiedy setki uczniów przypominało sobie o niezbędnym do nauki wyposażeniu.

Weszli jeszcze do księgarni, a potem zjedli obiad w Dziurawym Kotle i przeszli na mugolską część miasta. Ich mieszkanie znajdowało się dwadzieścia minut drogi od Pokątnej, a że sierpniowa pogoda w tym roku rozpieszczała Londyńczyków słońcem i wysoką temperaturą, to z przyjemnością spacerowali po ruchliwych ulicach miasta.

Lily była bardziej niż zwykle podekscytowana, co Scorpius doskonale rozumiał. Za dwa dni ich życie ulegnie sporej zmianie, ale długo wszystko planowali i byli na nią przygotowani.

– Szczerze mówiąc, to nawet ci trochę zazdroszczę – stwierdziła Gryfonka. – Też chętnie bym tam wróciła. Nie mówię, że moja praca jest nudna, ale czasami miło powspominać stare czasy.

Scorpius już otwierał usta, kiedy powstrzymała go gestem ręki.

– Mówię o moich wspomnieniach, a te nie są takie złe, przynajmniej nie wszystkie – mówiąc to, znacząco dźgnęła go łokciem w bok.

– Jesteś niemożliwa – stwierdził, po czym objął ją w pasie. – Choć w sumie jeśli pominąć jakieś wybuchy, klątwy i morderstwa, to szkoła była pasmem samych sukcesów.

Lily zaperzyła się.

– Ależ z ciebie cynik. W ogóle po co ja się zadaje za taką marudą.

Scorpius zamyślił się teatralnie.

– Mógłbym przysiąść, że kochasz tego marudę, chyba że tylko mi się przywidziało.

– Oj, masz jakieś omamy. Jestem dumną Gryfonką, nigdy nawet nie spojrzałabym na takiego oślizgłego gada jak ty.

– Doprawdy? A co teraz robisz? Chyba że te okulary to jednak dla ciebie – droczył się z nią.

Lily nie wytrzymała i roześmiała się otwarcie.

– Sam jesteś niemożliwy – skwitowała, również obejmując go w pasie.

I tak szli razem ulicami Londynu, ciesząc się pogodą i wzajemną obecnością.

Naraz coś zwróciło uwagę Scorpius i zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Po drugiej stronie ulicy zobaczył znajomą sylwetkę. Tuż przy kwiaciarni, kupując bukiet tulipanów, stała Estera w towarzystwie dwu-, może trzyletniej dziewczynki, która trzymała się jej spódnicy. Ślizgonka bardzo się zmieniła od ich ostatniego spotkania wiele lat temu, a mimo to bez trudu rozpoznał jej twarz, nawet jeśli w niewielkim stopniu przypomniała tę cichą, nieco wyobcowaną dziewczynę. Była pogodna, rozmawiała z kwiaciarką z wyraźnym ożywieniem, a jednocześnie drugą ręką wskazywała na dziecko, które bez wątpienia musiało być jej córką. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

– Znasz ją? – spytała Lily, kiedy zobaczyła na kogo patrzy.

– To bardzo stara znajoma.

– Może chcesz się przywitać?

Ślizgon pokręcił przecząco głową.

– Ona nie należy już do naszego świata. Poszła swoją drogą.

Gryfonka spojrzała na niego pytająco.

– Jest szczęśliwa, to najważniejsze – odparł Scorpius i ruszył dalej przed siebie.

Estera zrezygnowała z czegoś, czego on nie potrafił porzucić. Zapewne dla niej to nie była łatwa decyzja, pewnie również dużo wycierpiała i musiała sprostać wielu trudnościom, ale patrząc na nią teraz, Scorpio nie miał cienia wątpliwości, że ostatecznie była z tą decyzją szczęśliwa. I on również.

* * *

Wielka Sala Hogwartu błyszczała setkami świateł, kiedy tiara przydziału odśpiewywała swoją pieść. Śpiewała o czterech Domach, z których każdy był inny: dzielne i szlachetne Gryfony, mądrzy i sprawiedliwi Krukoni, dobroduszni i współczujący Puchoni oraz ambitni i sprytni Ślizgoni. Choć tak wiele ich dzieliło, to tiara od lat zachęcała do współpracy w celu budowania wspólnego dobra.

Scorpius słuchając tego, pozostawał jednak sceptyczny. Mimo upływu lat podziały wciąż trwały w mocy i raczej nieprędko zostaną przezwyciężone. Zawsze znajdą się tacy, którzy będą się wywyższać, albo ci, którzy sieją chaos. Doskonałym przykładem tego były Rogogony, powstałe z ludzi odrzuconych przez społeczeństwo. I choć w ostatnich latach ta grupa mocno osłabła, to prędzej czy później jej miejsce zajmie inna. Póki będą istnieć podziały, zawsze będą też ci, którzy spróbują zburzyć taki porządek rzeczy. Gdyby historia potoczyła się inaczej, kto wie, może teraz Scorpius również karmiłby swoją nienawiść i knuł przeciwko reszcie świata. Ale on miał szczęście, na jego drodze pojawiło się tyle osób gotowych mu pomóc, że mimo wielu potknięć, ostatecznie wyszedł na prostą i teraz był żywym przykładem, iż pojednanie jest możliwe. W końcu choć był Ślizgonem z krwi i kości, to właśnie Gryfoni zajmowali bardzo specjalne miejsce w jego życiu.

Ceremonia przydzielenia pierwszorocznych do Domów dobiegała końca, więc dyrektor Smilthon wstał od stołu i wyszedł na środek.

– Witajcie w Hogwarcie, Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Z wielką radością witam zarówno najmłodszych uczniów, tych, którzy dziś po raz pierwszy przekroczyli progi naszej uczelni, jak i tych, którzy wracają tutaj po wakacjach. Mam nadzieję, że te dwa miesiące były po brzegi wypełnione radością i przyjemnościami, dzięki którym teraz będziecie z jeszcze większym zapałem kontynuować naukę. Oczywiście wiem, że tak naprawdę wcale nie macie ochoty słuchać mojego gadania, bo te pachnące przysmaki przed wami są znacznie bardziej interesujące, dlatego nie przedłużając przejdę do rzeczy. W tym roku nastąpiła drobna zmiana kadrowa. Z racji swego wieku profesor Filius Flitwick odszedł na zasłużoną emeryturę. Jego stanowisko jako nauczyciela Zaklęć i Uroków przejmie nowy członek grona pedagogicznego. Przywitajcie pana Scorpiusa Malfoya.

Słysząc swoje nazwisko Scorpio wziął głębszy wdech, po czym podniósł się i skłonił nieznacznie, spoglądając na cztery długie stoły przed sobą. Po Wielkiej Sali przeszedł szum głosów i na wielu twarzach widać było nieco niepokoju. Jego nazwisko było znane, a i jego własna historia nie pozostawała tajemnicą. Stąd zapewne szybko zostanie zasypany wieloma niewygodnymi pytaniami.

Teraz jednak nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Dzięki własnej zapalczywości i pomocy kilku osób, był pierwszym od ponad trzydziestu lat Ślizgonem, który będzie uczył w Hogwarcie i samo to stanowiło już wielkie osiągnięcie. McGonagall byłaby z niego dumna.

Siadając, odruchowo dotknął podręcznika do run, który miał schowany w wewnętrznej kieszeni szaty. Choć znał ten tom na pamięć, to i tak nosił go wciąż przy sobie, niczym swego rodzaju talizman, przypomnienie, czemu to robi i komu tak wiele zawdzięcza. Symbol długiej drogi, jaką przeszedł.

– Wróciłem, pani profesor – szepnął, spoglądając na Wielką Salę przed sobą.

Koniec.

* * *

That's all Folks. Dziękuję wszystkim i każdemu z osobna, za te miesiące, które spędziliście w towarzystwie mojego Scorpiusa i reszty towarzystwa. Mam nadzieję, że tego czasu nie uważacie za zmarnowany, i że czytanie mojego fika sprawiło wam choć odrobinę przyjemności.

Na szczególne uznanie zasługują wszystkie bety, które dzielnie przebijały się przez las moich błędów i naprowadzały mnie na właściwe ścieżki. Pragnę im jak najserdeczniej podziękować. Były to w kolejności chronologicznej:

\- **bravocado** (rozdziały 2-10)

\- **anette** (12-15)

\- **Glamarye** (12-23)

\- **błotniak stawowy** (16-25)

Wszystkie jesteście **wspaniałe, wielkie, niezwykle pomocne i pełne zaangażowania**.

Na koniec odrobina statystyki:

\- okres pracy: 1.05.2018 – 15.01.2019

\- całkowity czas poświęcony na pisanie: 783h

\- słów: ~127 000 (niemal 715 tysięcy znaków bez spacji)

\- 61 komentarzy (na dzień publikacji ostatniego rozdziału)

\- hektolitry wypitej herbatki malinowej ;)

Na koniec chciałam podziękować i jednocześnie pozdrowić mojego lubego małża, który cierpliwie znosił godziny, jakie przesiadywałam przed laptopem.

Pozdrawiam i do zobaczenia/przeczytania w przyszłości.

Cephiednomiko


	26. Chapter 16 v2

Witajcie kochani!  
Nikt nie spodziewał się hiszpańskiej inkwizycji. Nikt też nie spodziewał się, że powrócę i to ze starym dobrym Scorpiusem w roli głównej.  
Cóż mogę powiedzieć… bardzo polubiłam tego bohatera i jakoś nie potrafię się z nim rozstać. Stąd pojawił się pomysł na stworzenie alternatywnej wersji Skóry Węża. Tak, moi drodzy, poniższy tekst nie jest sequelem, a właśnie zupełnie inną ścieżką fabularną. Przedstawia wydarzenia, które miałyby miejsce, gdyby Albus powstrzymał Scorpiusa przed wyjazdem do Europy. Dokładnie tak, żadnych przeskoków czasowych, mrocznych klimatów, śmierci i zemsty. Wracamy do Hogwartu z całym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza.  
Zapraszam do lektury i mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu.  
Betowały jak zawsze niezawodne błotniak stawowy i Glamarye.  
Poniżej zamieszczam krótkie streszczenie, by przypomnieć Wam, w którym momencie fabularnym startujemy.

* * *

W poprzednim odcinku:  
Scorpio stanął w obronie Estery, kiedy ta pokłóciła się z jedną z Krukonek – Peggy White, na temat klątwy _Imperiusa_. Później dziewczyna wyznała Scorpiusowi, że jej rodzice zostali zamordowani jako śmierciożercy, choć wspierali Voldemorta właśnie pod wpływem tej klątwy.  
Scorpius podszedł do egzaminu z Obrony przed Czarną Magią i ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu profesora Willicka, zdołał go zaliczyć, kończąc w ten sposób czwarty rok nauki tego przedmiotu.  
Wieczorem tego samego dnia, został zaatakowany w drodze na kolację. Stracił przytomność i obudził się z Mrocznym Znakiem wypalonym na ręce. Oszołomiony i przerażony uciekł do Hogsmeade, gdzie w ciężkim stanie znaleźli go Karl, Zack i Potterowie. Na tydzień trafił do św. Munga, gdzie okazało się, że został potraktowany Klątwą Gniewu, czarnomagicznym zaklęciem, które przelewa gniew rzucającego na ofiarę.  
Po powrocie do szkoły, dowiedział się, że Estera zrezygnowała z nauki w Hogwarcie.  
Kiedy doszedł do siebie, mimo ostrzeżeń ojca i McGonagall, na własną rękę zaczął szukać sprawców klątwy. Okazało się, że po ataku na niego Peggy White dziwnie się zachowywała. Z pomocą jej kuzynki, Katie, zwabili ją do sowiarni, gdzie chcieli o wszystko wypytać. Niestety dziewczyna zaczęła ich atakować. Zrzuciła ze schodów Karla, wywołała pożar i ogłuszyła Zacharego. Scorpius odbił jedno z jej zaklęć, które ostatecznie doprowadziło do tego, że dziewczyna wypadła przez okno.  
Spanikowany Ślizgon uciekł z miejsca wydarzeń.  
Albus, kiedy zobaczył martwą Krukonkę, zrozumiał, co się wydarzyło. Postanowił odnaleźć Scorpiusa, przeczuwając, że ten zamierza zrobić coś szalonego. Na Pokątnej odkrył, że Scorpio prawdopodobnie próbuje uciec z kraju. Podążając za nim, Gryfon trafia na dworzec St. Pancras International. 

* * *

Rozdział XVI v2.0

Dworzec był duży i w swej architekturze łączył zabytkowe mury z industrialnym wnętrzem. Tłum ludzi przelewający się we wszystkich kierunkach nie ułatwiał orientacji i Albus przez długie sekundy starał się rozeznać w otoczeniu. Nie miał pojęcia, gdzie powinien szukać, choć czuł, że rozległa sala nie była właściwym miejscem. Scorpius raczej na pewno nie traciłby tutaj czasu.  
Wiedziony tą myślą Gryfon pobiegł w stronę peronów.  
– A ty dokąd?! – zatrzymał go nagle strażnik.  
– Potrzebuję dostać się na peron.  
– Za tymi bramkami znajduje się strefa odpraw, dalej można wejść już tylko z ważnym biletem. Gdzie są twoi rodzice?  
Albus poczuł narastającą panikę i tym razem pozwolił w pełni wypłynąć jej na twarz. Czuł, że nie ma czasu na próżne dyskusje. Jeśli miał złapać Scorpiusa, musiał działać zdecydowanie.  
– No przecież mówię, że są na peronie – rzucił nerwowym głosem. – Szukałem toalety i w sumie nie wiem, jak znalazłem się tutaj.  
Cały spięty gotowy był w każdej chwili wyciągnąć różdżkę i zaklęciem pozbyć się przeszkody. Najwyraźniej jednak jego wyraz twarzy był bardzo przekonujący i emanujący szczerością, bo strażnik obrzucił go tylko zdumionym spojrzeniem, a potem zerknął na zegarek i otworzył bramkę.  
– Pociąg już odjeżdża, lepiej szybko znajdź rodziców, bo inaczej nigdzie dziś nie pojedziecie.  
– Dziękuję panu! – krzyknął Albus i minął mężczyznę.  
Już miał wbiec na peron, kiedy zatrzymał się i kątem oka spojrzał na tablicę z rozkładem. Tuż przed nim stał odjeżdżający za kwadrans do Paryża pociąg Eurostaru, ten sam, którego ulotkę Gryfon wciąż trzymał w dłoni. Jednak coś innego przykuło jego uwagę. Na sąsiednim peronie znajdował się pociąg, należący do tej samej firmy, którego celem była Bruksela. Albus zawahał się przez moment, a potem zacisnął pięści. Przecież szukał przebiegłego Ślizgona, który nigdy nie wybierał prostych rozwiązań. Jeśli miał go doścignąć, musiał być przynajmniej równie sprytny.  
Z drżącym sercem wybrał korytarz bardziej na prawo i wbiegł na peron, gdzie stał skład relacji Londyn–Bruksela. Wskoczył do pierwszego wagonu i pośpiesznie zaczął iść wzdłuż rzędów siedzeń. Nie miał wiele czasu. Według tablicy odjazdów niecałe pięć minut, a pociąg był długi.  
I nagle go zobaczył. Siedział raptem trzy rzędy dalej, ze wzrokiem wbitym w siedzenie przed sobą. Albus widział tylko fragment jego twarzy, ale i bez tego dostrzegł, jak źle Scorpius wyglądał. Zupełnie jak ktoś trawiony ciężką chorobą. Z bladą twarzą, podkrążonymi oczami i dziwnym grymasem odciśniętym na ustach. Przypominał cień samego siebie.  
Gryfon szybko skarcił się za podobne myśli. Na takie rozważania przyjdzie jeszcze pora, teraz nie czas był na subtelności. Wziął głęboki wdech i wszedł w zasięg wzroku Ślizgona.  
– Scorpius… – zaczął, ale urwał raptownie, kiedy chłopak zerwał się z miejsca i wycelował w niego różdżką. Dopiero sekundę później jakby dotarło do niego, kto przed nim stoi.  
– Albus? Co ty tu robisz? – rzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
– Schowaj różdżkę, mugole na nas patrzą. – Gryfon starał się, by jego głos brzmiał pewnie, by nie zdradzał całego wewnętrznego roztrzęsienia.  
– Jakby to miało teraz jakieś znaczenie – mruknął Scorpio, ale ostatecznie opuścił rękę i ukrył dłoń w kieszeni.  
Szukając przyjaciela, Potter ani przez moment nie zastanawiał się, co powie, kiedy już zdoła go odnaleźć. W tej chwili żałował takiego roztargnienia, bo obawiał się, że może mu zabraknąć odpowiednich słów, by odwrócić bieg wydarzeń.  
– Porozmawiajmy – zaczął, ściszając głos do szeptu. Kilkoro pasażerów już zwróciło na nich uwagę. – Nie możesz teraz uciec.  
Scorpius jedynie pokręcił głową. Jak dziwna była jego twarz bez zwyczajowego, zadziornego uśmiechu.  
– Wracaj do szkoły, Albus.  
– Nie bez ciebie. Nie pozwolę ci popełnić kolejnego szaleństwa.  
Ślizgon nerwowo przeczesał włosy dłonią. Wydawał się wręcz niezdrowo roztrzęsiony, zupełnie jakby ostatkiem sił zachowywał spokój. Albus szczerze obawiał się, do czego może być zdolny, jeśli puszczą mu nerwy. Gryfon doskonale wiedział, że w otwartym starciu nie miałby najmniejszych szans.  
– Jeśli będziesz się upierać, to cię spetryfikuję i wyrzucę na następnej stacji.  
O dziwo, tych słów Scorpio nie wypowiadał nawet z gniewem, raczej z rezygnacją. On już podjął decyzję i Albus zachodził w głowę, jak mógłby na nią wpłynąć. Nigdy nie miał daru przekonywania i teraz odczuwał to w pełnej rozciągłości.  
Nagle na peronie odezwał się komunikat przypominający o odjeździe tego konkretnego pociągu. Czas Albusa topniał w oczach. Czując narastającą desperację, podszedł do Ślizgona i chwycił go za ramię.  
– Na peronie obok za kwadrans odjeżdża pociąg do Paryża. Daj mi te piętnaście minut, żebym mógł ci przemówić do rozsądku. To tylko parę minut. Proszę.  
Przez jedną krótką chwilę na twarzy Scorpiusa odmalowały się wątpliwości. Albus nie zamierzał tracić podobnej okazji. Widząc, że zdecydowanie Ślizgona nieco się zachwiało, pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia z wagonu.  
Dosłownie kilka sekund po tym jak znaleźli się na peronie, drzwi pociągu zamknęły się z cichym piskiem i skład ruszył w podróż na kontynent.  
Albus odetchnął, tymczasem Scorpio jednym szarpnięciem oswobodził ramię. A potem jakby siły go opuściły, bo z westchnięciem usiadł na metalowej ławce i wbił wzrok w posadzkę.  
– Myślisz, że tego chcę? – odezwał się, nim jeszcze Albus zdołał choćby otworzyć usta.  
Gryfon podszedł bliżej, ale sam nie usiadł. Miał poczucie, że ma większą siłę przebicia na stojąco.  
–Jeśli teraz uciekniesz, wszyscy uznają cię za winnego.  
Naraz Ślizgon skrzywił się widocznie, a potem podniósł wzrok na Albusa. W jego spojrzeniu było tyleż desperacji, co przerażenia.  
– I będą mieć rację. Ja to zrobiłem, Albus. Ja ją zabiłem.  
Przez jedną, niesamowicie długą minutę panowało między nimi przejmujące milczenie, zupełnie jakby to oświadczenie ucięło wszystkie inne dyskusje.  
– Dlaczego? Przez klątwę? To ona ją rzuciła?  
Scorpius westchnął ciężko i na powrót utkwił wzrok w podłodze, po czym pokręcił głową.  
– Nie mam pojęcia, niczego nie jestem już pewny. Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko. Musiałem ratować Zacka, a potem… – urwał na moment, by uspokoić niepokojąco drżący głos. – Koniec końców to moje zaklęcie doprowadziło do jej śmierci, nawet jeśli nie było to moim zamiarem.  
Albus patrzył na przyjaciela i coś ściskało go nieprzyjemnie za gardło. Nawet nie próbował sobie wyobrażać, co w tej chwili czuł Scorpius. Ten, który z ich dwójki zawsze był tym silniejszym, odważniejszym, tym, który z podniesionym czołem stawał naprzeciw każdej trudności. A teraz wydawał się tak całkowicie mentalnie pokonany i przytłoczony ostatnimi wydarzeniami.  
– Karl powiedział, że to ona was zaatakowała. W takim razie mieliście prawo się bronić.  
Ślizgon prychnął, co chyba miało być marną imitacją śmiechu.  
– Jakby kogokolwiek to obchodziło. – A potem niespodziewanie jego głos stężał. – Naprawdę jesteś naiwny, jeśli sądzisz, że oni będą to rozważać w takich kategoriach. Jako Ślizgon, gorzej, jako syn śmierciożercy w ich mniemaniu w ogóle nie powinienem się bronić. Skoro nas zaatakowała, to widać miała jakiś powód. Nikt nie będzie nas słuchał, Albus. A ja nie dam się zamknąć w Azkabanie.  
– McGonagall nie dopuści do tego – stwierdził z naciskiem Gryfon.  
– Jej władza nie sięga poza szkołę.  
Z wyraźnym wysiłkiem Scorpius podniósł się z ławki, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że nie chce dalej kontynuować tej dyskusji. Albus poczuł, jak coraz silniej zaczynają drżeć mu ręce. Trudno było mu znaleźć kolejne dobre argumenty.  
– I co zamierzasz? Będziesz uciekał do końca życia?! – zapytał już z wyraźną nutą desperacji w głosie.  
Ślizgon jedynie wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na przeciwległy peron. Ostatni pasażerowie wsiadali pośpiesznie do pociągu.  
– To lepsze niż gnić w zimnej celi – skwitował i ruszył w stronę schodów prowadzących na drugą stronę.  
Albus wiedział, że dzieje się bardzo zła rzecz, ale zupełnie nie miał pojęcia jak mógłby ją powstrzymać. Scorpius był zdecydowany i przekonany o słuszności swoich działań. Uważał, że to jedyne rozsądne rozwiązanie. Jedyne…  
– Wezmę to na siebie! – krzyknął Gryfon za odchodzącym Ślizgonem.  
Ten zatrzymał się w pół kroku i odwrócił gwałtownie.  
– Co takiego?!  
– Wezmę to na siebie – powtórzył z przekonaniem Albus. – Ciebie nikt tam nie dostrzegł, a mnie wręcz przeciwnie. Kilkanaście osób widziało, jak patrzę na martwą White, a potem gdzieś biegnę. Myślę, że nie będą potrzebowali wiele więcej, by powiązać fakty.  
Scorpius przez dłuższy moment patrzył na niego, jakby zobaczył go pierwszy raz w życiu, a potem gniew wyraźnie odmalował się na jego twarzy.  
– Czyś ty do reszty oszalał?! – krzyknął, podchodząc do Gryfona. – Chyba zwariowałeś, jeśli sądzisz, że ci na to pozwolę!  
– Jeśli odjedziesz, nie będziesz w stanie mnie powstrzymać. – Albus starał się maksymalnie wyprostować, choć dziś wyraźnie ciążyło mu to, że Scorpius jest od niego wyższy.  
Ślizgon wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę go uderzyć. Ostatecznie jednak tylko obrócił się gwałtownie i chwycił rękoma za głowę.  
– Na obmierzłą dupę trolla! Czegoś ty się tak mnie uczepił, do cholery?! Mam wystarczająco problemów bez ciebie.  
– Nie rozumiesz, że to najlepsze wyjście?! – Choć Albus próbował zachować spokój, jego słowa też przeszły w krzyk. – Niech choć raz na coś przyda się moje nazwisko. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie będzie rzucał bezmyślnych oskarżeń w syna Harry'ego Pottera. To zmusi ich do rzetelnego zbadania tej sprawy.  
Scorpius zaśmiał się wręcz histerycznie i zaczął gwałtownie kręcić głową.  
– Nie, nie ma mowy! Prędzej wyląduję w Azkabanie niż pozwolę ci wziąć winę na siebie. Mam jeszcze resztki dumy.  
– Jakoś w Wieży Południowej nie miałeś podobnych skrupułów.  
Ślizgon jęknął, słysząc ten argument. Gdyby sytuacja nie wyglądała tak poważnie, to przytoczenie tamtego incydentu, można by uznać nawet za zabawne.  
Jednak Scorpiusowi z pewnością nie było do śmiechu, a to, co malowało się na jego twarzy, bliższe było rozpaczy niż rozbawieniu. Kiedy wreszcie opanował nieco nerwy, odwrócił się i opuścił głowę.  
– Boję się, Albus. Przeraźliwie się boję – powiedział cichym głosem.  
Gryfon nie widział jego twarzy, ale i bez tego z łatwością mógł sobie ją wyobrazić. Bez słowa podszedł bliżej i położył dłoń na ramieniu Ślizgona.  
– Nie jesteś z tym sam.  
Scorpius tylko zniechęcony pokręcił głową, ale nic więcej nie odpowiedział. Żaden z nich nie zauważył, jak chwilę wcześniej pociąg do Paryża ruszył w drogę. Nie był im jednak już więcej potrzebny.

* * *

Przez jakiś czas siedzieli jeszcze na dworcowej ławce, choć niewiele ze sobą rozmawiali. Scorpius potrzebował dłuższej chwili, żeby się uspokoić i rozważniej spojrzeć na całą sytuację, a Albus układał w głowie dalszy plan działania. Pierwszy cel już osiągnął, nie pozwalając Ślizgonowi popełnić wielkiego błędu. Oczywiście rozumiał jego pobudki i w jakimś stopniu potrafił je nawet zaakceptować, w żadnym jednak razie nie uważał, by było to jedyne ani tym bardziej najlepsze wyjście. Ciężko mu było sobie nawet wyobrazić, jak to wszystko mogłoby się zakończyć, gdyby Scorpius jednak dzisiaj odjechał. Chyba wolał w ogóle o tym nie myśleć.  
Tymczasem bardziej bieżące sprawy zaprzątały jego uwagę. Przede wszystkim musieli z powrotem dostać się do Hogwartu, co wcale nie było tak prostym przedsięwzięciem.  
– Powinniśmy iść na King's Cross i złapać jakiś pociąg do Hogsmeade – odezwał się w końcu.  
Scorpius nic nie powiedział jedynie pokiwał głową. Myślami wydawał się być bardzo daleko. Albus podniósł się z ławki i klepnął go w ramię, po czym, kiedy ten też wstał, razem wyszli z peronu i po kilku minutach opuścili dworzec St. Pancras.

* * *

Milczący Scorpius z pewnością był czymś nietypowym dla Albusa. W końcu to on zawsze chciał mieć ostatnie słowo, a teraz dosłownie pozwalał się prowadzić niczym dziecko. Gryfon kupił bilety i niedługo później obaj siedzieli w pociągu do Szkocji. Za trzy godziny czekała ich jeszcze jedna przesiadka, ale jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, to wieczorem będą już w szkole.  
Albus bez słowa obserwował Ślizgona, który siedział w kącie przedziału i niewidzącym wzrokiem patrzył przez okno. Gryfon zastanawiał się, czy powinien może jakoś podtrzymać rozmowę, ale kilka minut później zobaczył, że Scorpio najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnął. W sumie nie było to szczególnie dziwne, po dzisiejszym dniu musiał być psychicznie i fizycznie wykończony, zwłaszcza że przecież dopiero co opuścił szpital. Czasami naprawdę Albus zastanawiał się, skąd on znajduje na to wszystko siłę. Gryfon miał nieodparte wrażenie, że w podobnych okolicznościach sam dawno dałby za wygraną i przestał się szarpać. Zresztą już jakiś czas temu zrozumiał, że wielkie czyny raczej nie są mu pisane. Był na to zbyt miękki i za mało przebojowy. Nie potrafił odpowiednio się odgryźć ani tym bardziej przyłożyć komuś, kiedy wymagała tego sytuacja. Gdy inni działali, on najczęściej tylko się przyglądał. Pogodził się już z taką rzeczywistością i nie próbował na siłę nic zmieniać. Choć, jak pokazał dzisiejszy dzień, czasami i jemu udawało się zadziałać na czas, a nawet odnieść, niezbyt spektakularny, ale jednak sukces.  
Czasami miał wrażenie, że to właśnie oddziaływanie Scorpiusa powodowało, że lepiej dostrzegał własne braki. Skoro Malfoy, który z samego urodzenia wydawał się być na straconej pozycji, potrafił zdziałać tak wiele, to co mógłby zrobić Potter? Frustrująca była świadomość, że przecież los postawił go w tak dobrej sytuacji, a on dostrzegał w tym jedynie ciążące na nim oczekiwania, którym nie potrafił sprostać. A może nie starał się wystarczająco? Czy poświęcał swój wolny czas, by doskonalić umiejętności? Czy próbował na własną rękę poznawać coraz to nowsze rzeczy, odkrywać drzemiące możliwości? Nie, raczej prześlizgiwał się po wymaganym od niego minimum tak, by nikt przypadkiem nie zwrócił na niego większej uwagi.  
Scorpio mógł się irytować, że jest nazywany pupilkiem McGonagall, ale przez ostatni rok zrobił wiele, by na to zapracować. Więcej niż ktokolwiek inny spośród ich rówieśników. A Albus tylko się temu przyglądał i z coraz większym zażenowaniem dostrzegał dzielącą ich przepaść zarówno pod względem wiedzy, jak i umiejętności. Nie tylko ambicja Rose sięgała daleko poza Hogwart, ale ambicja Scorpiusa również, choć Gryfon nie miał pojęcia, jakie były ostateczne cele Malfoya.  
Mieli już niemal połowę szkoły za sobą. Czy rzeczywiście Albus chciał tak zmarnować resztę tego czasu? Może jednak najwyższa pora zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością. Jeśli on nie weźmie się do pracy, to nikt inny tego za niego nie zrobi i tylko czekać, jak Lily zacznie go prześcigać. A wtedy na zawsze pozostanie tym jedynym z rodzeństwa Potterów, o którym nikt nie pamięta.  
Nim dojechali do miejsca przesiadki, Albus miał dużo czasu, by wszystko sobie przemyśleć. Najpierw bieżące sprawy, w pierwszej kolejności pomoże wyciągnąć Scorpiusa z tego bagna, w które się wpakował, nawet jeśli oznaczałoby to zwrócenie się o pomoc do ojca. A potem zrobi wszystko, by więcej nie pozostawać z tyłu. Wystarczająco długo chował się w cieniu Jamesa, nie pozwoli sprowadzić się wyłącznie do roli tego cichego i spokojnego dzieciaka, który kręcił się koło Scorpiusa Malfoya. Bo po ostatnich wydarzeniach nie miał wątpliwości, że Scorpio zapisze się w historii szkoły, w taki czy inny sposób. Potrzebował jedynie Albusa, żeby ten przypilnował, by ta kronika była pozytywna.

* * *

Kiedy pociąg zaczął zwalniać, Albus szturchnął Ślizgona. Ten przebudził się gwałtownie. Przez krótką chwilę wyraźnie widać było dezorientację we wzroku chłopaka, ale potem rozpoznał otoczenie i napięcie nieco zelżało.  
Na stacji Albus zmusił go do zjedzenia hot–doga, przypuszczając, że od rana niczego nie jadł, a pół godziny później siedzieli w następnym pociągu. Ten był już zupełnie opustoszały, więc mieli cały wagon tylko dla siebie.  
Siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie i obaj obserwowali krajobraz przesuwający się za oknem. Im bardziej na północ, tym wyraźniej widać było zbliżającą się jesień. I choć ich wspólny wakacyjny wyjazd nie odbył się wcale tak dawno, to wydawało się, że minęły wieki. Tyle się w tym czasie wydarzyło.  
– Dzięki – odezwał się niespodziewanie Scorpio, wciąż patrząc w okno. – Że mnie zatrzymałeś.  
Albus obrzucił go krótkim spojrzeniem i wzruszył ramionami.  
– Chociaż jedną głupotę mogłem powstrzymać. Szkoda, że tylko tę.  
Scorpius skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
– Ta, szkoda. Trzeba mi było przywalić w ten głupi, ślizgoński łeb, a nie bawić się w subtelności.  
Mimo wszystko Albus nie zdołał powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. Takie słowa świadczyły, że Scorpius czuł się już lepiej.  
– Jak chcesz, mogę to teraz naprawić.  
– Raczej podziękuję i bez tego głowa chce mi pęknąć na pół. Czuję się, jakbym przedobrzył z piwem kremowym i to tak solidnie.  
Było coś dziwnego w wyrazie twarzy Ślizgona. Z jednej strony zdawał się odzyskiwać nieco zwykłego sobie poczucia humoru, ale jednak wciąż była to jedynie zasłona ciężkich myśli. Ale Albus nie zamierzał drążyć tych tematów. Jeszcze nie raz przyjdzie im wracać do wydarzeń z dzisiejszego dnia. Nie musieli tego robić akurat teraz.  
– Nie sądziłem, że masz coś wspólnego ze skrzatami. Wydawało mi się, że tylko one mogą się tym upić.  
– Jasne, urągaj mi dalej. Jeśli ja jestem skrzatem, to ty chochlikiem kornwalijskim.  
– A to niby czemu?  
– Bo jesteś mały, irytujący i robisz się niebieski, kiedy jesteś wkurzony.  
Albus nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem. Wszystko to miało jeden podstawowy pozytywny aspekt. Scorpius również się uśmiechnął.

* * *

Kiedy dotarli do Hogsmeade było już całkiem ciemno. Ponieważ nie chcieli pojawiać się w miejscu publicznym, zgodnie uznali, że wykorzystanie przejścia w Miodowym Królestwie odpada. Dlatego Albus poprowadził ich w stronę Wrzeszczącej Chaty, tłumacząc jednocześnie, że według Mapy Huncwotów tam również jest droga do Hogwartu. I rzeczywiście po kilku minutach odnaleźli wejście do tunelu i nieco później znaleźli się na błoniach.  
W szkole nic nie wskazywało na tragedię, która wydarzyła się tego ranka. Z racji późnej pory, korytarze były opustoszałe i na swej drodze spotkali zaledwie kilku uczniów wracających do dormitoriów. Nikt ich nie zatrzymywał, nikt nawet nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, co mogło sugerować, że póki co okoliczności śmierci Peggy White nie zostały podane do publicznej informacji.  
Aż w końcu stanęli przed drzwiami gabinetu dyrektorki i obaj przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się w nie w milczeniu.  
– Moja propozycja jest nadal aktualna – rzucił Albus.  
– A ja nadal twierdzę, że zrobisz to po moim trupie – odparł Scorpio, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. Gryfon jednak od razu rozpoznał w tym standardową scorpiusową maskę, pod którą Ślizgon próbował ukryć wszystkie emocje. Znowu starał się zgrywać twardziela, niestety ręce drżały mu zbyt wyraźnie, by ktokolwiek zdołał się na to nabrać. A zwłaszcza Albus.  
– Mam tam wejść z tobą? – zapytał w końcu, ale Scorpius pokręcił głową.  
– Sam muszę wypić piwo, którego nawarzyłem.  
Szanując tę decyzję, Gryfon klepnął go w ramię i odsunął się o krok. Scorpio przełknął ciężko, po czym zapukał w drzwi.

* * *

Kiedy obudził się w pociągu, przez jedną krótką chwilę miał nadzieję, że to wszystko było jedynie sennym koszmarem. Niestety zatroskana twarz Albusa szybko przywróciła go do rzeczywistości. Paskudnej rzeczywistości, z którą musiał się teraz zmierzyć. Nie miał pojęcia, jak i kiedy zdoła się odwdzięczyć Potterowi, ale był bardzo szczęśliwy, że przynajmniej przez te kilka godzin wspólnej podróży nie musiał stawiać temu czoła samotnie.  
Przez ostatnie lata żył w przekonaniu, że zawsze jest zdany tylko na siebie, ale ten uparty Gryfon już nie pierwszy raz udowadniał, jak bardzo się mylił. Wcale nie był sam i wbrew pozorom miał wsparcie w wielu osobach, czasami po prostu tego nie dostrzegał. Teraz jednak nie potrafił czuć niczego innego poza wdzięcznością, bo, co tu dużo ukrywać, sytuacja totalnie go przerosła. Spanikowany chwycił się najbardziej tchórzliwego rozwiązania i wziął nogi za pas. Zawsze gardził ojcem, za jego tchórzostwo, ale w chwili kryzysu sam wcale nie zachował się lepiej.  
Teraz jednak nie planował więcej uciekać, a tym bardziej nie zamierzał pozwolić, by Albus wziął winę na siebie. Zmierzy się z konsekwencjami swoich działań. Nie pozwoli, by strach go dalej zaślepiał.  
Powtarzając sobie to postanowienie jak mantrę, zapukał w drzwi gabinetu, a po chwili usłyszał zaproszenie do środka. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że głos dyrektorki nawet z korytarza brzmiał dziwnie nerwowo.  
Czując, jak nieprzyjemna gula formułuje się w jego gardle, z wielkim wysiłkiem zmusił rękę do naciśnięcia klamki i wszedł do środka.  
– Scorpius?! – zawołała McGonagall, zrywając się z krzesła. – Na Merlina, gdzieś ty się podziewał?  
Ślizgon zatrzymał się tuż za drzwiami, które zamknęły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i ponownie musiał przypomnieć sobie, po co tu przyszedł. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział dyrektorki tak zdenerwowanej i to z pewnością nie pomagało mu zebrać myśli. McGonagall dotychczas wydawała mu się niezłomna i niezachwiana w swej stanowczości. Tymczasem teraz wyglądała wręcz na roztrzęsioną i zarazem bardzo zmęczoną. Ostatecznie jednak, czy powinno to kogokolwiek dziwić, w końcu dziś zginęła uczennica jej szkoły.  
Kobieta wyszła zza biurka i pokonała dzielącą ich odległość, a Scorpius poczuł, że nie jest w stanie dłużej utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego. Spuścił głowę i odwrócił spojrzenie w stronę sofy, na której raz zdarzyło mu się spać.  
– Albus złapał mnie, kiedy siedziałem już w pociągu do Belgii – rzucił przez ściśnięte gardło, jakby to wystarczyło za całą odpowiedź.  
I chyba wystarczyło, bo dyrektorka wyjątkowo długo milczała po tych słowach. Z pewnością umiała połączyć fakty.  
– Coś ty najlepszego zrobił, Malfoy? – powiedziała, kręcąc głową.  
Scorpius zacisnął pięści, czując, jak traci resztki dopiero co odzyskanego opanowania. Teraz jednak nie mógł sobie pozwolić na luksus paniki. Dyrektorka zasługiwała na wyjaśnienia.  
– To ja ją zabiłem, pani profesor.  
– Dobry Merlinie – westchnęła McGonagall, choć w jej słowach nie było słychać zaskoczenia. Musiała już wcześniej wszystkiego się domyśleć, a ostatnie zdanie tylko potwierdziło jej złe przeczucia.  
– Siadaj – powiedziała po chwili, wskazując mu krzesło przy biurku. – Chcę usłyszeć wszystko ze szczegółami.  
Scorpius bez wahania wykonał polecenie, a potem zaczął mówić. Wyjaśnił, jak dowiedział się o Katie, dziewczynie Karla, która okazała się być jednocześnie kuzynką Peggy White i która opowiedziała im o dziwnym zachowaniu tej ostatniej. Opowiadał jak postanowili z samego rana zastawić na nią zasadzkę i wypytać o klątwę, którą, jak przypuszczali, rzuciła na Scorpiusa. A w końcu zrelacjonował, jak dziewczyna ich zaatakowała i jaki przebieg miała ich krótka walka. Przez cały ten czas nie patrzył na dyrektorkę, ale wzrok miał wbity w blat biurka. Starał się, na ile to było możliwe, mówić rzeczowo i nie dawać dochodzić do głosu emocjom, ale mimo to przez cały czas czuł, jak dłonie drżą mu nieznośnie.  
Ostatnie, o czym opowiedział, to o swojej ucieczce i o tym, jak Albus przekonał go do powrotu.  
– Potter oddał ci olbrzymią przysługę – skwitowała całą relację dyrektorka. – Ucieczka była najgorszą z możliwości.  
Scorpius pokiwał nieznacznie głową, choć sam miał dużo więcej wątpliwości.  
– Twoje słowa pokrywają się z tym, co powiedział Karl Campbell, a także z tym, co dotychczas ustalili aurorzy.  
Ślizgon wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie tych ostatnich. Oczywiście miał pełną świadomość, że Ministerstwo będzie badać całą sprawę, ale dotychczas wolał o tym zbytnio nie myśleć. Jednak dłużej nie mógł chować się za dziecięcymi lękami. Dlatego zebrał się w sobie i uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć na dyrektorkę. Jej twarz była zmęczona, ale jednocześnie bardzo skupiona.  
– Co teraz?  
Słysząc to żałosne pytanie, skrzywił się w duchu. Chciał powiedzieć coś ważnego, coś, co udowodniłoby, że pojmuje powagę sytuacji. Zamiast tego zabrzmiał jak płaczliwe dziecko.  
McGonagall przez dłuższą chwilę lustrowała go tym swoim przeszywającym spojrzeniem, a potem zdjęła okulary i dwoma palcami potarła skroń.  
– Jutro rano będziesz musiał przedstawić to wszystko śledczym.  
Chłopak posłusznie pokiwał głową, a potem niespodziewanie poczuł, jak strasznie zaschło mu w ustach. Polizał spierzchnięte wargi i zapytał wyjątkowo słabym głosem.  
– Aresztują mnie?  
Dopiero teraz dostrzegł na twarzy dyrektorki cień tej wyrozumiałości, który prawie zawsze towarzyszył jej osobie.  
– Nie mają ku temu podstaw, skoro dobrowolnie oddasz się do ich dyspozycji – stwierdziła, po czym dodała z typową dla niej stanowczością. – A jeśli by próbowali, to nie dopuszczę do tego.  
Scorpio poczuł, jak coś niespodziewanie chwyta go za gardło i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Obiecywał sobie więcej nie beczeć w obecności dyrektorki, ale naprawdę coraz trudniej było mu trzymać nerwy na wodzy.  
– Spójrz na mnie, Scorpius – Niespodziewane polecenie wyrwało go z chaosu myśli i emocji. Popatrzył w stronę profesor McGonagall, na której twarzy już wyraźnie malowała się szczera troska. – Z twoich słów jasno wynika, że to wszystko było tragicznym w skutkach wypadkiem. Za to nie zamykają dzieci w Azkabanie.  
Ślizgon próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale chyba wyszedł mu z tego dziwaczny grymas. Naprawdę chciał wierzyć, że dyrektorka ma rację.  
Nie ufając własnemu głosowi, pokiwał tylko głową i ponownie utkwił wzrok w podłodze. Miał pełną świadomość, że tym razem wpakował się w naprawdę poważne kłopoty i choć starał się zachować spokój, to wewnętrznie trząsł się jak galareta. A jednocześnie coraz bardziej miał ochotę podejść do najbliższej ściany i walić swoim pustym łbem, aż nie zrobi wielkiej dziury. Gdyby nie był tak uparty, gdyby posłuchał ojca, McGonagall albo Albusa, nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło. Nie siedziałby teraz tutaj, a Peggy White nie byłaby… martwa.  
Naraz spojrzał na swoje dłonie i poczuł jak zbiera mu się na mdłości. Miał krew Krukonki na rękach. Zabił ją… I choć wcześniej już się do tego przyznał, to było tak, jakby dopiero teraz w pełni dotarła do niego świadomość ostateczności tego faktu.  
– Pani profesor… – zaczął, nie odrywając spojrzenia od dłoni. – Jak ja mam dalej z tym żyć? Z tą świadomością, że odebrałem komuś życie?  
Nie wiedział, czemu w ogóle o to pyta. Przecież McGonagall nie mogła znać odpowiedzi na tak postawione pytanie. Nikt jej nie znał, ale w tej chwili Scorpius bardzo potrzebował zwykłego zapewnienia, że wszystko jeszcze będzie dobrze, nawet gdyby miało to być zwyczajne kłamstwo.  
Usłyszał, jak dyrektorka wstaje i okrąża biurko, a potem poczuł jej dłoń na swoim ramieniu. I w tamtej chwili to znaczyło dla niego więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa pocieszenia.

* * *

– Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, ale jeszcze dziś powinieneś skontaktować się z ojcem – powiedziała dyrektorka, kiedy kilka minut później zasiadła z powrotem za biurkiem. – Wysłałam mu sowę kilka godzin po całym zajściu, kiedy stało się jasne, że nie ma cię na terenie szkoły. Nie było tam zbyt wiele konkretów, ale wyraziłam w nim obawę, że mogłeś być zamieszany w tę całą sytuację.  
Scorpius, teraz już nieco spokojniejszy, ponownie pokiwał głową. Stanowczo nie chciał rozmawiać z ojcem, ale wiedział, że, jak wszystko inne, i to było nieuniknione. Zresztą aż za dobrze wiedział, co od niego usłyszy, więc zwlekanie nie miało większego sensu.  
Profesor McGonagall złożyła wszystkie dokumenty na jeden równy stos, po czym wstała i podeszła do drzwi prowadzących do jej prywatnych kwater.  
– Skorzystaj z mojego kominka – dodała i wyszła z gabinetu.  
Scorpio odprowadził ją wzrokiem i westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, że wychodząc, chciała mu zapewnić nieco prywatności, ale po prawdzie chyba wolał, by została. Może stanowiłaby bufor oddzielający go od gniewu ojca. Teraz jednak nie mógł na to liczyć, dlatego nie tracąc czasu na próżne rozmyślania, podszedł do sporego kominka ulokowanego w rogu pomieszczenia i chwyciwszy nieco proszku Fiuu z miseczki, wzniecił szmaragdowy ogień.  
– Posiadłość Malfoyów – powiedział, po czym zanurzył głowę w płomieniach.  
Świat na chwilę zawirował, a potem zobaczył znajomy salon. Niemal natychmiast dostrzegł oboje rodziców siedzących przy stole i rozmawiających o czymś przyciszonymi głosami. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że oczy matki były mocno zaczerwienione. Znowu płakała. Znowu przez niego.  
– Mamo… – odezwał się, zwracając tym ich uwagę.  
Oboje zerwali się z krzeseł i podeszli w stronę kominka.  
– Scorpius? Gdzie ty jesteś? – zapytał ojciec, w którego głosie złość nie potrafiła jeszcze przebić się przez ścianę niepokoju.  
– Jestem w Hogwarcie. W gabinecie dyrektorki. – Scorpio starał się, aby jego głos brzmiał pewnie, by nie zdradzał zbyt wiele z tego, co się wydarzyło.  
– Skoro jesteś w szkole, to co miał znaczyć ten list od profesor McGonagall? – zapytała Astoria.  
Scorpius przełknął ciężko, czując, że z każdą chwilą coraz trudniej przychodzą mu kolejne słowa. Nie powinien zwlekać, i tak się dowiedzą, i tak spadnie na niego ich gniew.  
– Zdarzył się wypadek. Mnie i dwóch moich kumpli z roku zaatakowała jedna dziewczyna. Broniliśmy się, odbiłem jej zaklęcie, a ono trafiło z powrotem w nią i… wypadła przez okno sowiarni.  
Zobaczył, jak oczy matki rozszerzają się w niemym przerażeniu. Kobieta przysiadła na stojącej na środku sofie i zasłoniła usta dłonią.  
– Nie żyje? – zapytał za to niespodziewanie spokojny Draco.  
Scorpius zacisnął zęby i skinął głową. Widział, jak zmarszczka na czole ojca wyraźnie się pogłębia.  
– Wiesz, dlaczego was zaatakowała? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z Klątwą Gniewu?  
Zaskakująco szybko Draco przeszedł do konkretów. O dziwo, najwyraźniej, przynajmniej na razie, nie zamierzał unosić się gniewem, zamiast tego próbował na chłodno oszacować skalę problemu.  
– Przypuszczaliśmy, że to ona mogła ją rzucić. Ale nie mam na to żadnych dowodów.  
Ojciec pokiwał głową i zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę. Astoria w milczeniu obserwowała ich obu.  
– Przyjadę w przeciągu kilku godzin – odezwał się w końcu ojciec.  
Scorpius wcale nie był przekonany, czy obecność Draco będzie dla niego większym wsparciem czy raczej ciężarem. Nie chciał jednak ubierać tych wątpliwości w słowa. Co innego wydało mu się ważniejsze.  
– Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? – zapytał.  
Nie musiał dodawać więcej i bez tego ojciec zrozumiał, co miał na myśli. Obecność byłego śmierciożercy mogła, co najwyżej, wzbudzić w ludziach z Ministerstwa większe podejrzenia.  
– Dyrektorka powiedziała, że jutro muszę porozmawiać z aurorami. Jest przekonana, że w takich okolicznościach nic mi nie grozi.  
Był zaskoczony, jak gładko te słowa przeszły mu przez gardło. Zupełnie jakby sam w nie wierzył, choć przecież naprawdę mocno naginał rzeczywistość. Nie chciał jednak jeszcze bardziej martwić rodziców, a zwłaszcza matki. Patrząc na ojca, nie miał wątpliwości, że ten doskonale czytał między wierszami.  
– Jak tylko będę coś więcej wiedział, od razu do was napiszę – skwitował.  
Czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Draco, ale ostatecznie ojciec w żaden sposób nie oponował.  
– Nie każ nam zbyt długo czekać na wieści – wyszeptała matka głosem, od którego coś boleśnie ścisnęło go w dołku.  
Obiecał to bez wahania, a potem wycofał się z płomieni, wracając do gabinetu McGonagall. Ta pojawiła się dosłownie chwilę później i podała mu niewielką fiolkę z fioletowym eliksirem.  
– Wypij dwa łyki przed snem, nie będą dręczyły cię koszmary – wyjaśniła.  
Przez moment oglądał flakonik, a potem pokiwał głową.  
– Dziękuję. Myślę, że może się przydać.  
– Pan Filch odprowadzi cię do dormitorium.  
Ślizgon w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał się przed skrzywieniem na to oświadczenie. Byłoby to bardzo dziecinne i stanowczo niewłaściwe w tej chwili.  
– Chciałbym jeszcze zajrzeć do Skrzydła Szpitalnego.  
Scorpius nie dodał nic więcej, ale gdzieś w głębi wciąż tliła się w nim obawa, że jeśli teraz tego nie zrobi, to po jutrzejszej rozmowie z aurorami, może nie mieć już ku temu okazji.  
O dziwo, McGonagall zdawała się rozumieć jego pobudki, bo spojrzała na zegar, a potem skinęła głową.  
– Ale tylko kilka minut. Jest późno.  
Ślizgon również przelotnie popatrzył na zegar, a potem schował fiolkę z eliksirem do kieszeni i zdobył się na pierwszy dziś, bardzo wymuszony uśmiech.  
– Postaram się nie zabłądzić po drodze.  
Zobaczył, jak zmęczone rysy McGonagall nieco łagodnieją.  
– Dobranoc, Malfoy.  
– Dobranoc, pani dyrektor.

* * *

Kiedy Scorpius wyszedł z gabinetu, ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że Albus wciąż na niego czeka. Gryfon siedział na podłodze, wsparty o ścianę. Wbrew wcześniejszym założeniom Ślizgon po chwili do niego dołączył. Kiedy poczuł zimny mur pod plecami, przymknął na moment oczy i odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą.  
– Nie musiałeś tutaj koczować – powiedział.  
– Nie musiałem – zgodził się Albus.  
I w sumie nic więcej nie było do dodania, a przynajmniej Scorpius nie czuł potrzeby mówienia czegokolwiek. Dlatego w milczeniu siedzieli przez parę minut, chłonąc ciszę i zbierając nerwy przed kolejną rundą.  
– Idę do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – oświadczył w końcu Ślizgon, kiedy poczuł, że dopada go senność, po czym podniósł się z ziemi.  
Albus skinął głową i podążył w jego ślady.  
– Pani Pomfrey nie będzie szczęśliwa z tak późnych odwiedzin.  
Scorpius wzruszył jedynie ramionami. To akurat niewiele go obchodziło. Ostatecznie nie mógł przejmować się samopoczuciem wszystkich naokoło.

* * *

Dotarcie do Skrzydła Szpitalnego zajęło im kilka minut. Scorpius zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i spojrzał na Gryfona.  
– Wiem, że obawiasz się, bym znowu nie nawiał, ale naprawdę możesz już iść spać. Obiecuję, że jutro nadal będę w szkole.  
Albus patrzył na niego z lekka niedowierzająco, ale w końcu uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
– Mam nadzieję. Nie planuję kolejnej wycieczki do Londynu w najbliższym czasie – rzucił, po czym klepnął Ślizgona w ramię i ruszył w stronę własnego dormitorium.  
Scorpio pokręcił głową, a potem otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. W dużym pomieszczeniu tylko dwa łóżka były zajęte. Na jednym leżał z zabandażowaną ręką Karl, na drugim w pozycji embrionalnej spał Zack. Ten pierwszy od razu podniósł się, kiedy spostrzegł Ślizgona w drzwiach.  
– Scorpio! – powiedział ściszonym głosem, po czym spuścił nogi z łóżka i stanął bosymi stopami na posadzce. Wyglądało na to, że mimo poważnego upadku nie odniósł żadnych trwałych obrażeń.  
Scorpius podszedł bliżej.  
– Jak się czujesz?  
Karl obrzucił go iście ślizgońskim spojrzeniem.  
– Znikasz na cały dzień, a teraz pojawiasz się jakby nigdy nic i pytasz o moje zdrowie? Weź mnie nie denerwuj. Gdzieś ty się podziewał?  
Scorpio westchnął nieznacznie. Ile razy jeszcze będzie musiał odpowiadać na to pytanie.  
– Spanikowałem… – mruknął, spoglądając gdzieś w bok. – Potter znalazł mnie w Londynie.  
Karl niedowierzająco pokręcił głową, a potem z powrotem przysiadł na łóżku.  
– Się narobiło. Wszyscy dostaniemy tak po dupie, że aż miło.  
– Wam nic do tego. To ja nawaliłem – rzucił Scorpius z niesmakiem, po czym dodał z rezygnacją. – Nie pierwszy raz.  
– No chyba cię pogrzało! – odezwał się niespodziewanie Zachary. Blondyn również usiadł na łóżku, a na jego twarzy odmalowywała się złość pomieszana z przygnębieniem. Tak niecodzienny widok u tego z natury wesołego Ślizgona. – Wszyscy tam byliśmy, a zresztą to był mój poroniony pomysł.  
Scorpiusowi nie umknęło, jak bardzo jego przyjaciel jest roztrzęsiony. Zaciskał dłonie na kołdrze, a jego spojrzenie uciekało na boki.  
– Odpuść, Zack. Nie mogłeś przewidzieć, że dziewczynie odbije.  
– A powinienem! – krzyknął blondyn, wreszcie spoglądając bezpośrednio na Scorpiusa. – Zachowujesz się, jakby nic się nie stało, jakbyśmy jutro mogli zwyczajnie iść na zajęcia, a przecież my ją zabiliśmy! Nie dociera to do ciebie?!  
Zack mierzył Ślizgona wzrokiem pełnym coraz bardziej wyraźnego przerażenia. Scorpio nie wiedział, co powinien na to odpowiedzieć. On etap paniki miał już za sobą. Teraz kalkulował wszystko na chłodno, analizując w miarę spokojnie wydarzenia. Rozumiał jednak, że Zacka dręczy poczucie winy i obawa o ich wspólny los.  
– Jutro będę rozmawiał z aurorami – powiedział spokojnie. – Zeznam, co dokładnie się tam wydarzyło. Nie będę niczego wybielać, w końcu nie znaleźliśmy się tam przypadkiem. Jednak nie zamierzam dzielić winy między naszą trójkę, nie za śmierć White. Za to odpowiadam tylko i wyłącznie ja.  
Miał wrażenie, że gdyby stał w zasięgu Zacka, to ten udusiłby go gołymi rękoma.  
– Ty masz świadomość, że nie puszczą ci tego płazem?! Udupią cię, jeśli nie z uwagi na ciebie, to żeby dopiec twojemu ojcu.  
Scorpius wzruszył ramionami, aż za dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak to się może skończyć. Ale postanowił więcej nie uciekać, więc zmierzy się z konsekwencjami własnej głupoty.  
– Zobaczymy jutro – rzucił zdecydowanie. – Dobrze, że przynajmniej wam nic się nie stało. Jeden wyrzut sumienia dla mnie mniej.

* * *

Scorpius usiadł na łóżku w pustym dormitorium. Z tego, co się dowiedział, obaj jego współlokatorzy jeszcze przez przynajmniej trzy dni nie opuszczą Skrzydła Szpitalnego. On sam również nie siedział z nimi zbyt długo, wolał w tej chwili nie testować cierpliwości McGonagall, ostatecznie to właśnie w dyrektorce pokładał całą nadzieję, że nie zgnije w Azkabanie.  
Przed położeniem się spać wypił dwa łyki eliksiru i starając się nie myśleć zbyt intensywnie o wydarzeniach minionego dnia, odpłynął w pozbawioną marzeń sennych ciemność.


	27. Chapter 17 v2

Witam serdecznie w kolejnym rozdziale wersji alternatywnej. Życzę miłej lektury.

Betowała błotniak stawowy.

* * *

Rozdział XVII

Przespawszy kilka godzin, Scorpius obudził się wczesnym rankiem i przez długi czas nie potrafił zebrać się z łóżka. Leżał i rozmyślał o wczorajszych wydarzeniach. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nawet, gdzie byłby teraz, gdyby Albus go nie powstrzymał. Może właśnie siedziałby w jakimś opuszczonym magazynie, głodny i zmarznięty, zupełnie sam, bez szans na jakąkolwiek pomoc. Szybko jednak porzucił podobne rozważania, bo były tylko jeszcze bardziej przytłaczające.

Nie czuł się na siłach, żeby schodzić na śniadanie do Wielkiej Sali. Zresztą żołądek miał związany w taki supeł, że raczej nie zdołałby i tak niczego przełknąć. Dlatego kiedy w końcu się ogarnął i wstał, zszedł do pokoju wspólnego i po prostu siedział przy kominku, oczekując wezwania. To zresztą nastąpiło niedługo później.

Wszedł do środka, kiedy usłyszał zaproszenie dyrektorki. McGonagall nie była sama, towarzyszył jej wysoki i szczupły, czarnoskóry mężczyzna, ubrany w szarą szatę z emblematem Biura Aurorów na piersi. Na ten widok Ślizgon cały się spiął, co było w całkowitej opozycji do spokojnej i wręcz niespodziewanie przyjaznej twarzy wysłannika Ministerstwa.

– Zakładam, że ty jesteś Scorpius – odezwał się mężczyzna. – Jestem Dean Thomas z Biura Aurorów.

– Możecie wykorzystać mój gabinet, tu nikt nie będzie was niepokoić – powiedziała dyrektorka, po czym skinęła aurorowi głową i wyszła na zewnątrz.

Ślizgon poczuł, jak nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa. Nigdy nie darzył aurorów specjalną sympatią, a to dzisiejsze spotkanie napawało go wyjątkowym niepokojem. Aż trudno wyobrazić sobie, jak wiele mogło od niego zależeć. Stojący przy biurku czarodziej będzie decydować o przyszłości Scorpiusa, a co gorsza ten nie miał na to zbyt wielkiego wpływu. Nawet stonowany uśmiech na twarzy aurora nie łagodził tego wrażenia.

– Usiądź tutaj – odezwał się mężczyzna, wskazując jedno z krzeseł.

Chłopak, mimo wcześniejszych obaw, zdołał zmusić nogi do ruchu i zajął przeznaczone mu miejsce. Wciąż nie spuszczał wzroku z aurora, kiedy ten usiadł tuż obok.

– A więc jesteś synem Draco Malfoya, tak?

To było ostatnie pytanie, jakie Scorpius pragnął usłyszeć. Jeśli miał złudną nadzieję, że przeszłość ojca nie odegra w jego sprawie żadnej roli, to już mógł ją porzucić. Nie zamierzał jednak teraz przepraszać za to, kim jest, dlatego tylko spojrzał na mężczyznę jeszcze bardziej podejrzliwie.

– A to ma jakieś znaczenie? – zapytał, zanim pomyślał, że nieuprzejmość wobec aurora raczej nie wyjdzie mu na dobre.

Ten, o dziwo, nie wyglądał na urażonego i jedynie zbył pytanie gestem ręki.

– Żadne, po prostu znałem go lata temu. Byliśmy razem na jednym roku w Hogwarcie.

Świetnie. Czyli będzie go przesłuchiwał Gryfon, zapewne biorący udział w Bitwie z Voldemortem. Bo że siedzący przed nim czarodziej należał do Gryffindoru, Scorpius nie miał wątpliwości od chwili, gdy zobaczył go w gabinecie.

Każda kolejna z tych myśli powodowała, że Scorpio coraz bardziej wątpił, czy wyjdzie stąd jako wolny człowiek. Nie chciał jednak zdradzać się z własnym niepokojem. Doskonale wiedział, że jeśli pozwoli emocjom dojść do głosu, to jego niewyparzony język spowoduje jeszcze więcej szkód. O ile to w ogóle możliwe.

– Po prawdzie – dodał mężczyzna, kiedy zrozumiał, że Scorpio nic nie zamierza dodać – to Harry poprosił mnie, bym dołączył do tego śledztwa.

– Pan Potter? – Ślizgon nie zdołał ukryć zdumienia.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową.

– Podobno przyjaźnisz się z jego synem.

Scorpio zmieszał się nieznacznie. Od pewnego czasu rzeczywiście zaczął uważać Albusa za swojego przyjaciela, przynajmniej w jakiejś części, nigdy jednak nie nazywał tego głośno.

– Chyba tak – odparł niepewnie, wzruszając ramionami.

Lekki, łagodny uśmiech ani na chwilę nie znikał z twarzy aurora, co powoli zaczynało być irytujące, zwłaszcza, że tak strasznie kontrastowało z wyobrażeniem, jakie miał o tej profesji Scorpio.

– Ale to chyba też nie ma nic do rzeczy – dodał niechętnie. – Albusa tam nawet nie było.

– Istotnie. W takim razie może rzeczywiście nie traćmy więcej czasu na pogaduszki.

Mężczyzna porzucił w końcu próżne próby rozładowania napięcia, bo pogrzebał w kieszeni i postawił na biurku niewielką fiolkę. Scorpius, mimo problemów z Eliksirami, jakoś nie miał wątpliwości, że patrzy na Veritaserum.

Auror wciągnął różdżkę i szybkim zaklęciem wyczarował szklankę z wodą, po czym odmierzył dokładnie trzy krople eliksiru, które wlał do środka.

– Wiesz, co to jest, prawda? – zapytał, a kiedy Scorpius pokiwał głową, podał mu szklankę. – W takim razie do dna.

Picie eliksiru prawdy było dla Ślizgona ostatnią rzeczą, której by pragnął, ale już wcześniej doszedł do wniosku, że raczej bez tego się nie obędzie. Dlatego nie zwlekając, wypił całą zawartość szklanki. Spodziewał się jakiegoś spektakularnego efektu, ale woda smakowała zupełnie normalnie. Nie czuł żadnego wpływu eliksiru na swój umysł. Przez jedną, krótką chwilę zastanawiał się nawet, czy rzeczywiście zadziałał. Przynajmniej dopóki nie usłyszał pierwszego pytania.

– Jak się nazywasz? Kiedy i gdzie się urodziłeś?

– Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, urodziłem się osiemnastego listopada dwa tysiące piątego roku w Wiltshire w posiadłości Malfoyów – odpowiedział, jeszcze zanim zdołał w pełni przetrawić pytanie.

– Dobrze się czujesz? Żadnych zawrotów głowy albo mdłości?

– Żadnych, fizycznie czuję się normalnie.

Scorpius skrzywił się w duchu. Jego odpowiedź sama nasuwała kolejne pytanie. Idiotyczny eliksir.

– A psychicznie?

– Jestem zirytowany skutecznością Veritaserum i przerażony tym, co mogę wyjawić pod jego wpływem.

Auror skinął głową.

– Nie będę wypytywać cię o żadne kwestie osobiste – odparł uspokajającym tonem. Ponieważ nie było to pytanie, Scorpius nic nie odpowiedział. Wolał zresztą jak najmniej się odzywać. Czasami nie panował do końca nad swoim językiem, ale to było dużo gorsze.

– Będę ci teraz zadawać pytania odnośnie wczorajszego wypadku – dodał czarodziej, po czym tuż koło niego pojawił się pergamin i samopiszące pióro. – Staraj się nie walczyć z potrzebą odpowiedzi, bo może to powodować nieprzyjemne skutki uboczne.

Scorpius nie wyobrażał sobie, jak w ogóle można próbować oprzeć się działaniu tego eliksiru. W jego przypadku słowa przychodziły, nim choćby o nich pomyślał. Dlatego jedynie nieznacznie pokiwał głową.

* * *

To była chyba jedna z dziwniejszych godzin w jego życiu. Auror kolejno i metodycznie wypytywał o okoliczności śmierci Peggy White, a Scorpius odpowiadał na wszystko bez jednego zająknięcia. W pewnej chwili Ślizgon niemal się wyłączył, odpływając nieco myślami. Jaki był sens analizować wszystkie wypowiedziane słowa, skoro praktycznie nie miał na nie wpływu. Co więcej, odpowiedzi były bardzo konkretne i pozbawione emocjonalnych naleciałości. Zupełnie jakby relacjonował jakąś przeczytaną książkę albo zasłyszaną plotkę. Dobrze wiedział, że w normalnych okolicznościach nie byłby w stanie mówić o tym spokojnie, a teraz nawet głos mu nie drgnął, kiedy opowiadał, jak postawił tarczę, od której odbiło się zaklęcie White i wypchnęło dziewczynę przez okno.

Nic nie umknęło uwadze aurora. Ani kwestia klątwy rzuconej na Scorpiusa, ani tym bardziej jego nieudana próba ucieczki za granicę. W żaden jednak sposób tego nie komentował, jedynie spisywał zeznania i co najwyżej dopytywał o jakieś szczegóły.

W końcu mężczyzna wyciągnął kolejną fiolkę i ,tak jak poprzednio, kilka kropli jej zawartości rozpuścił w szklance wody, którą podał Scorpiusowi.

– W porządku?

Ślizgon poczuł niesamowitą ulgę, kiedy odpowiedź nie wyskoczyła sama z jego ust. Jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na szklankę, w której musiało być rozpuszczone antidotum na Veritaserum, a potem skinął nieznacznie głową.

– Normalnie nie jesteś typem gaduły, co? – zapytał z uśmiechem mężczyzna.

I, o dziwo, Scorpio zdołał odwzajemnić ten uśmiech. Naraz uświadomił sobie, że ten auror nie jest niczemu winny i jedynie wypełnia swoje obowiązki. Do tego z pewnością wykazywał się dużą dozą wyczucia sytuacji i nie próbował nadużywać posiadanej władzy.

– Zazwyczaj wolę mieć wpływ na to, co mówię. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kto wykorzysta to przeciwko mnie.

Czarodziej pokręcił lekko głową.

– Bardzo to ślizgońskie z twojej strony.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami. Cóż, to nie był jedyny powód, dla którego trafił do Slytherinu, ale z pewnością jeden z ważniejszych. Dawniej nie był tak nieufny, ale Hogwart szybko nauczył go odpowiedniego zachowania. W sumie dopiero Potter i jego rodzina pokazali mu, że może nie zawsze jest to konieczne.

– Jeśli dobrze się czujesz, to ja będę się zbierać – stwierdził mężczyzna. Schował fiolki do kieszeni szaty, po czym wstał z krzesła i niespodziewanie wyciągnął rękę w stronę Scorpiusa, dodając. – Miło było mi ciebie poznać.

Ślizgon przez moment patrzył na nią nieufnie, ale ostatecznie także wstał i odwzajemnił gest.

– Pana również. Mimo paskudnych okoliczności.

Auror uśmiechnął się szerzej.

– Nie jestem sędzią, ale myślę, że możesz być dobrej myśli. Wypatruj sowy z Ministerstwa.

Scorpio pokiwał głową, po czym odprowadził mężczyznę wzrokiem. Ten już miał wyjść, kiedy nagle zatrzymał się przy drzwiach.

– Byłbym zapomniał – powiedział, sięgając do kieszeni, po czym wręczył Ślizgonowi złożoną kartkę. – To dla ciebie. Do zobaczenia.

Scorpio nie zdołał w pełni ukryć zaskoczenia. Przez chwilę patrzył na tajemniczą wiadomość, a kiedy mężczyzna wyszedł z gabinetu, rozłożył ją i odczytał krótki list.

 _Do Scorpiusa_

 _Wczoraj, późnym wieczorem odebrałem wiadomość od Albusa na temat zdarzeń, jakie miały miejsce w Hogwarcie. Pokrótce opisał mi to, czego dowiedział się od Ciebie. Pisał również, że obawiasz się o rzetelność śledztwa z uwagi na osobę Twojego ojca. Z tego samego powodu ja również nie chcę się angażować w tę sprawę, bo mam świadomość, że mogłoby to zostać bardzo źle przez niego odebrane. Jednak poprosiłem mojego przyjaciela, Deana Thomasa, żeby wziął na siebie ciężar zbadania tego wypadku. To dobry auror i porządny człowiek, który nie będzie mieszał prywatnych przekonań z dobrem śledztwa._

 _Przynajmniej tyle mogę zrobić w tej nieprzyjemnej sytuacji. Mam nadzieję, że szybko wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione i sprawa zamknie się w pozytywny dla Ciebie sposób._

 _Pozdrawiam_

 _Harry P._

Scorpius poczuł się naprawdę dziwnie. Niby wiedział, że kumpluje się z synem tego wielkiego czarodzieja, ale jakoś nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie to niosło za sobą takie konsekwencje. Powinien być chyba wdzięczny, ale w rzeczywistości czuł raczej zażenowanie i miał szczerą ochotę powiedzieć Albusowi, by nie mieszał się w jego sprawy. Byłoby to bardzo niesprawiedliwe względem Gryfona, ale z drugiej strony znacznie bliższe naturze Scorpiusa. Nie przywykł do tego, by ktoś poza rodziną, aż tak interesował się jego losem i w sumie nie do końca wiedział, co zrobić z tą wiedzą.

Jego rozważania na ten temat przerwało wejście dyrektorki.

– Thomas powiadomił mnie, że już skończyliście – powiedziała kobieta. Nie umknęło uwadze Scorpiusa, że nazwała aurora po nazwisku, jak miała w zwyczaju czynić w stosunku do uczniów. To w sumie nie powinno dziwić, ostatecznie skoro był na tym samym roku, co Draco, musiała uczyć również i jego.

Scorpio pokiwał głową, chowając jednocześnie list do kieszeni. McGonagall podeszła do biurka, kładąc na nim kilka pergaminów, po czym spojrzała poważnie na chłopaka.

– Przez kilka najbliższych dni, dopóki sytuacja nieco się nie uspokoi, nie będziesz uczestniczył w zajęciach. Pozostań w dormitorium.

Ślizgon niechętnie pokiwał głową. Był przekonany, że siedzenie w pokoju i gapienie się na ściany na pewno świetnie wpłynie na jego samopoczucie. Jednak nie był teraz w pozycji do marudzenia, dlatego zatrzymał tę uwagę dla siebie. Zamiast tego zapytał jedynie:

– Czy mogę chociaż wziąć kilka książek z biblioteki?

McGonagall najwyraźniej zdawała sobie sprawę, że w jego obecnej sytuacji brak zajęcia będzie bardziej niż zwykle deprymujący, dlatego po chwili zgodziła się skinieniem głowy.

– Tylko nie chcę słyszeć o żadnych nowych „wypadkach" po drodze – powiedziała stanowczo.

Naraz Scorpio uświadomił sobie pewną rzecz, od której poczuł się już kompletnie źle. Wczoraj McGonagall była jeszcze zbyt przejęta jego zniknięciem, ale dziś przemawiała przez nią chłodna formalność. Czy powinien się temu dziwić? Zaufała mu, zawierzyła, że będzie postępował rozsądnie, tymczasem on zupełnie to zignorował. Gdyby dowiedziawszy się o dziwnym zachowaniu White, zrobił tak jak go prosiła, przyszedł do niej i o wszystkim opowiedział, cała obecna sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca. Zapewne McGonagall wezwałaby Krukonkę do siebie i znając autorytet dyrektorki, zdołałaby z niej wyciągnąć prawdę. Skończyłoby się szlabanem dla White i wszystko wróciłoby na zwykłe tory. A przede wszystkim dziewczyna wciąż by żyła.

Teraz jednak był to próżny żal. Żadnego z popełnionych błędów nie można było już naprawić i choć Scorpius czuł potrzebę powiedzenia czegoś, to ostatecznie tylko pokiwał głową, pożegnał się i wyszedł z gabinetu. Żadne słowa nie były go w stanie usprawiedliwić i nikomu nic nie przyjdzie z jego przeprosin. Nie odbuduje to zaufania, które tak bezmyślnie podeptał.

Oparł się plecami o ścianę korytarza i przymknął oczy, by powstrzymać coraz bardziej narastającą złość. Był wściekły na samego siebie, że w całej swej pomysłowości jakoś nigdy nie pomyślał o możliwości porażki. Był tak pewny siebie, tak przekonany o swojej nieomylności, tak idiotycznie zadufany w sobie. Nie był w stanie nawet przywołać chwili, w której zaczął myśleć, że jest mądrzejszy od innych, że potrafi przewidzieć wszystkie następstwa. Ta pycha wpakowała go w te kłopoty i, co więcej, przez nią stracił najcenniejszą rzecz, jaką zyskał w czasie nauki w Hogwarcie – zaufanie McGonagall. Jakoś trudno było mu uwierzyć, że po tym wszystkim będzie chciała dalej tracić na niego swój czas. Zrobił naprawdę wiele, by ją do tego zniechęcić.

– Niech to szlag – warknął, uderzając pięścią w ścianę, choć szczerze mówiąc bardziej niż ręką miał ochotę rąbnąć w nią głową. Niestety w taki sposób nie zdoła sobie wbić więcej rozumu. Nic nie jest tak proste.

Zły i zirytowany, poszedł szybkim krokiem do Wieży Astronomicznej, która, jak się dowiedział, pełniła tymczasowo rolę sowiarni. Pośpiesznie skreślił kilka słów do rodziców. Zrelacjonował swoją rozmowę z aurorem, umyślnie pomijając rolę Harry'ego Pottera w całej sprawie. Ten miał absolutną rację, że Draco tylko by się z tego powodu jeszcze bardziej rozgniewał. I bez tego gniew ojca prędzej czy później spadnie na Scorpiusa. Na to przyjdzie pora, gdy rodzice przestaną tak bardzo martwić się jego losem. Ślizgon już sobie wyobrażał, jak sympatyczne będzie ich następne spotkanie. Teraz jednak zwyczajnie nie miał siły się tym przejmować.

Kiedy sowa zniknęła mu z oczu, zgodnie z poleceniem McGonagall, wrócił do dormitorium, zatrzymując się tylko na kilka minut w bibliotece, z której wypożyczył parę tomów.

Po przyjściu do pokoju nie miał jednak ochoty nawet ich otwierać. Położył je na kufrze, a sam zdjął buty i zakopał się w pościeli. Nie był specjalnie śpiący, ale nagle pomyślał, że przespanie najbliższych paru dni wcale nie byłoby takim złym pomysłem. Na pewno nie lepszym niż siedzenie tutaj i roztrząsanie wszystkich popełnionych błędów.

* * *

To były cholernie długie i frustrujące cztery dni, których niestety nie zdołał przespać. Resztę pierwszego dnia przeleżał w łóżku, nie mając motywacji, żeby wstać nawet na jedzenie. Dopiero następnego ranka zszedł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, gdzie skrzaty zostawiły mu śniadanie. Zjadł je pośpiesznie, czując na sobie pytające spojrzenia innych uczniów. Zapewne dotarły do nich już plotki o jego udziale w całym zajściu, ale ponieważ znany był ze swej złośliwości, to najwyraźniej nikt nie śpieszył się, by wypytywać go o szczegóły. Jakoś dziwnie brakowało mu Estery, która nigdy nie miała oporów, by go zaczepiać. Wspomnienie dziewczyny również nie poprawiło mu humoru. Ona nie cierpiała Peggy White, ale Scorpio szczerze wątpił, by była szczęśliwa z takiego zakończenia.

Drugiego i trzeciego dnia przez większość czasu ślęczał nad książkami, próbując w ten sposób oderwać myśli od nieprzyjemnych rozważań. Na niewiele się to jednak zdawało, bo często łapał się na tym, że wcale nie skupia uwagi na czytanym temacie, ale błądzi myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. Wolał nawet nie roztrząsać kwestii, że cała ta nauka i doskonalenie własnych umiejętności znowu wydawała mu się kompletnie bez sensu. Zupełnie jak przeszło rok temu, kiedy myślał, że wszyscy są przeciwko niemu i że zawsze będzie tym gorszym. A potem pojawiła się McGonagall i pokazała mu, że może być inaczej. A raczej mogło być… gdyby wszystkiego tak koncertowo nie spieprzył.

Trzeciego dnia wieczorem ciszę dormitorium zburzyło pojawienie się Karla i Zacka, których pani Pomfrey zwolniła ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Ręka tego pierwszego nie miała już nawet śladu po złamaniu, a Zacharemu po całym zajściu pozostał jedynie paskudny humor.

– Masz jakieś nowe wieści? – zapytał blondyn, kiedy rozsiedli się na łóżkach. – Rozmawiałeś z aurorami?

– Tak, dwa dni temu. Złożyłem zeznania pod wpływem Veritaserum.

Zack spojrzał na niego zdumiony.

– Dali ci eliksir prawdy?

Ten wzruszył ramionami.

– Widać uznali, że w odróżnieniu od was, ja mam powody, by kłamać.

– Scorpius Malfoy mówiący tylko i wyłącznie prawdę, to musiało być ciekawe widowisko.

Scorpio spojrzał na Zacharego ze złością.

– Wiesz, jakoś z mojego punktu widzenia nie było w tym niczego ciekawego. Czułem się…

Zamilkł gwałtownie. Wcale nie chciał o tym rozmawiać. W sumie to nie miał ochoty o niczym gadać.

– Jak się czułeś? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał niespodziewanie Karl, wpatrując się w niego badawczo.

Scorpio skrzywił się, widząc to spojrzenie. Wiedział, że Ślizgon nie ma złych intencji i po prostu się martwi, ale akurat teraz nie był w nastroju do zwierzeń. Zbyt wiele myśli ciążyło mu na głowie, by mógł swobodnie o nich mówić.

– Ta, w porządku – mruknął, wracając do przerwanej lektury.

Karl tylko pokręcił głową, a Zachary prychnął ze złością. Obaj doskonale wiedzieli, że teraz nie wyciągną ze Scorpiusa żadnych szczegółów, nawet jeśli bardzo ich to frustrowało.

* * *

Czwarty dzień zaczął się takim samym marazmem jak poprzednie, ale po południu ciszę dormitorium zburzyło poruszenie w pokoju wspólnym. Zaintrygowany Scorpius zostawił książkę na łóżku i razem ze współlokatorami zszedł po schodach. Wokół płonącego kominka stało kilkunastu uczniów i rozmawiali o czymś z wyraźnym entuzjazmem.

– Trzeba było to widzieć – mówił Nathaniel Claw z szóstego roku, obecny prefekt Slytherinu. – W życiu nie widziałem, żeby ktoś tak szybko uciekał.

Zawtórowało mu kilku rozbawionych uczniów, którzy też musieli być świadkami tajemniczego wydarzenia.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Zack, podchodząc do reszty.

– No tak, wy nic nie wiecie – odpowiedział Nath, spoglądając na nich wymownie. Jako prefekt musiał dostać informację, że cała ich trójka została uziemiona do odwołania. – Dziś rano syreny z jeziora przekazały McGonagall jakąś tajemniczą paczkę. Podobno była tam czarnomagiczna księga, której właścicielem okazał się być Willick. Ten od razu trafił do niej na dywanik. Nie wiem dokładnie, czego się od niego dowiedziała, ale w życiu nie widziałem jej w podobnym szale. Przeciągnęła faceta za kołnierz przez pół szkoły i osobiście wyrzuciła za bramę, a twarz Willicka pokryta była paskudnymi, ropiejącymi krostami. Zagroziła, że jeśli jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy go na oczy, to transmutuje go w stado karaluchów.

Słysząc to, Scorpius nie potrafił powstrzymać cienia uśmiechu. Niemal żałował, że nie był świadkiem tej sceny. Zresztą chętnie sam byłby tym, który odesłałby drania do pięciu bagiennych trolli. Szybko jednak rozbawienie ustąpiło miejsca niepokojowi. Co takiego znajdowało się w paczce z jeziora i czy ma to jakiś związek z jego osobą?

– Dokąd idziesz? – zapytał Karl, kiedy Scorpio wyminął resztę i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Poczuł na sobie przynajmniej kilka spojrzeń. Nigdy nie lubił być w centrum zainteresowania, a teraz przeszkadzało mu to bardziej niż zwykle.

– Do McGonagall – mruknął.

– Nic z tego – odezwał się Nath. – Było jasno powiedziane, że macie zostać tutaj. Wszyscy trzej.

– Spróbuj mnie zatrzymać – warknął Scorpius, spoglądając na prefekta przez ramię.

Ten zagryzł zęby, a wcześniejsze rozbawienie znikło niemal natychmiast.

– Chyba trochę się zapominasz, Malfoy. Zasady dotyczą wszystkich, także ciebie.

Scorpio zacisnął pięści, bo boleśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że Nathaniel w jakimś stopniu miał rację. Rzeczywiście kilka dni temu zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Niestety ani teraz, ani wcześniej nigdy nie był dobry w przestrzeganiu zasad.

– A ja myślałem, że są po to, by je łamać – rzucił z ironią, po czym postąpił krok w stronę drzwi.

– Slytherin traci dziesięć punktów – zawołał Nath.

Scorpius nie wytrzymał i ku zdumieniu wszystkich parsknął śmiechem. Przez ostatnie tygodnie niemal zupełnie zapomniał, że pomijając wszystko inne jest zwykłym uczniem. Po prawdzie nigdy specjalnie nie interesował się pucharem domów, ale teraz wydawało mu się to bardziej irracjonalne niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na zbiegowisko. Większość osób patrzyła na niego ze zdziwieniem, jedynie w twarzach Zacka i Karla widział niepokój. Oni jako jedyni wiedzieli, do czego był zdolny.

– Potrzebujesz czegoś mocniejszego, żeby mnie zatrzymać – stwierdził Scorpio, kiedy już opanował sztuczne rozbawienie.

– W odróżnieniu od ciebie, ja nie zamierzam rzucać klątw w kogo popadnie – syknął Nathaniel, ruszając z miejsca. Zatrzymał się między Scorpiusem a drzwiami, po czym dodał z jadem w głosie. – A może mnie też wyrzucisz przez okno w wieży, bo stanąłem na twojej drodze, co?

Scorpiusa normalnie zatkało. Nigdy nie był specjalnie związany z innymi uczniami Slytherinu, ale teraz czuł się bardziej wyobcowany niż kiedykolwiek. Jednocześnie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko w innych Domach, ale nawet we własnym wszyscy uważają go za mordercę. Nawet jeśli Ministerstwo nie postawi mu zarzutów, to tutaj już został skazany.

Gdzieś nad ramieniem Nathaniela zobaczył przerażone twarze Karla i Zacharego. Znał przynajmniej kilka paskudnych zaklęć, którymi mógłby odpłacić się prefektowi z nawiązką, ale nagle wyobraził sobie spojrzenie McGonagall, gdyby o tym usłyszała i to ostudziło jego zapał.

– Zejdź mi z drogi – syknął.

– Zmuś mnie.

Scorpio już otwierał usta, kiedy nagle drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i do środka wszedł profesor Smilthon. Mężczyzna wyglądał na lekko zdziwionego zastałą sytuacją, a potem jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na Scorpiusie.

– Panie Malfoy, pani dyrektor poprosiła, bym zaprowadził cię do niej – odezwał się łagodnym tonem, który mimo to wywołał spore poruszenie.

Scorpio nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu satysfakcji, kiedy zobaczył zaskoczony wyraz twarzy Nathaniela. Cała wcześniejsza złość nagle go opuściła. Ruszył z miejsca, a mijając prefekta, klepnął go w ramię.

– Zatańczymy innym razem, Nath.

Ślizgon obrzucił go dziwnym spojrzeniem, ale nic nie odpowiedział.

* * *

W gabinecie przywitało go surowe spojrzenie dyrektorki. Musiała rzeczywiście być bardzo wzburzona, bo ślady tego gniewu nadal jeszcze odciskały się na jej twarzy.

– Siadaj, Malfoy.

Scorpius posłusznie wykonał polecenie, mając szczerą nadzieję, że ta wściekłość nie spadnie również na niego.

– Widziałeś kiedyś tę książkę? – zapytała, pokazując mu tom w oprawie z barwionej na czerwono skóry. Obwoluta nie zawierała żadnego tytułu.

Chłopak pokręcił głową zgodnie z prawdą. Przez jedną krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, że dyrektorka mu nie uwierzyła, ale potem odsunęła wolumin i westchnęła nieznacznie.

– I bardzo dobrze. Jeśli kiedyś zobaczę cię z podobną książką, to nic nie uratuje cię przed wydaleniem ze szkoły – rzuciła kategorycznym tonem.

W innym przypadku zapewne stwierdziłby, że za gorsze rzeczy nie został dotychczas wyrzucony, ale McGonagall była w takim nastroju, że nie ośmielił się nawet pisnąć.

– Wiesz, do kogo należała?

– Słyszałem, że do profesora Willicka.

Kobieta pokiwała głową.

– Znaleziono ją dziś rano wraz z różdżką należącą do Peggy White. Niedługo później był tutaj Dean Thomas i odtworzył zaklęcia, które zostały nią rzucone. Jednym z nich była Klątwa Gniewu, której instrukcja znajduje się w tej księdze. Popełniono co prawda kilka pomniejszych błędów, nie mniej wszystko wskazuje na to, że to właśnie tą różdżką cię przeklęto.

Scorpius przygryzł wargi. Wszystko niebezpiecznie składało się w jedną całość. Tuż przed atakiem wymusił na Willicku zaliczenie mu Obrony przed Czarną Magią. Facet nigdy go nie lubił, ale żeby posunąć się aż do tego?

– Sugeruje pani, że chciał się na mnie odegrać i wykorzystał do tego White?

McGonagall nieświadomie pomasowała skroń, a potem zdjęła okulary i wstała od biurka. Podeszła do okna i przez chwilę lustrowała dziedziniec.

– Też tak pomyślałam. Prawda okazała się znacznie bardziej uwłaczająca. Nie wiem, jakie miałeś zatargi z panną White, niemniej wygląda na to, że wykradła ona tę księgę z prywatnych zbiorów Willicka bez jego wiedzy. – Naraz na twarzy McGonagall pojawił się grymas obrzydzenia, kiedy wypowiadała kolejne słowa. – Miała ku temu okazję, bo często bywała w jego kwaterach.

Scorpius spojrzał na kobietę z niekrytym zdumieniem. Oczywiście Peggy White była naprawdę ładną dziewczyną, a do Willicka wzdychały uczennice ze wszystkich Domów, ale żeby puszczać się z nauczycielem? W jednej chwili zrozumiał, co tak wzburzyło McGonagall. W jej słowniku pojęć nie było miejsca na takie zachowanie ze strony żadnego człowieka, a tym bardziej pedagoga.

Przez moment w gabinecie panowało dziwne milczenie, a potem dyrektorka ponownie ciężko westchnęła, próbując uspokoić nerwy, i spojrzała na Ślizgona.

– Wszystkie te informacje przekazałam Thomasowi. Wobec Willicka zostaną wyciągnięte odpowiednie konsekwencję. Jako nauczyciel Obrony przed Czarną Magią miał upoważnienie do posiadania ksiąg zakazanych, niemniej niedopilnowanie jednej z nich jest poważnym naruszeniem norm bezpieczeństwa. O pogwałconych przez niego normach społecznych i obyczajowych nawet nie będę się wypowiadać.

Scorpius znowu tylko pokiwał głową. Mimo wszystko nadal uważał, że zbędne odzywanie się może w tej chwili sprowadzić mu na głowę co najwyżej gniew dyrektorki. Stanowczo była w nastroju nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

– W zaistniałych okolicznościach – ciągnęła kobieta – uważam, że możesz od poniedziałku wrócić wraz z panem Campbellem i Nottem na zajęcia. Liczę, że nie usłyszę o żadnych nowych zajściach z tego powodu.

Scorpius przełknął ślinę. Przed oczami stanęła mu sytuacja sprzed chwili w pokoju wspólnym Slytherinu. Spełnienie tego wymogu będzie go kosztowało naprawdę wiele wysiłku. Mimo to wciąż posłusznie kiwał głową.

– Natomiast jutro z samego rana ty i twoi koledzy macie się stawić u mnie w gabinecie – dodała na zakończenie McGonagall.

Nie powiedziała tego wprost, ale Scorpius zrozumiał, że jutro ich trójka pozna wymiar własnej kary. Nie miał wątpliwości, że nie miną ich konsekwencje. I tak jak wielokrotnie powtarzał sobie w czasie ostatnich dni, przyjmie je z podniesioną głową.

– To wszystko, możesz wracać do dormitorium – skwitowała dyrektorka.

W każdej innej sytuacji pewnie poczułby nieprzyjemne ukłucie na tak gwałtowne zakończenie rozmowy, ale widząc w jakim nastroju jest McGonagall, chciał jak najszybciej zniknąć jej z oczu. Dlatego pośpiesznie wstał, pożegnał się i wyszedł.

* * *

Zack i Karl nie byli specjalnie szczęśliwi, kiedy przekazał im otrzymane informacje, ale ostatecznie przełknęli gorycz i pogodzili się z rzeczywistością. Scorpius skłonny był wziąć wszystko na siebie, jednak po rozmowie w Skrzydle Szpitalnym nawet tego nie proponował. Zachary wyraźnie gotowy był stracić resztki opanowania i przefasonować mu twarz, a ostatnie, czego potrzebował, to tłumaczyć się jutro dyrektorce z siniaków.

W końcu w pokoju zapadła cisza, ale Scorpius przez długi czas nie mógł zasnąć. Leżał na łóżku z rękoma pod głową i patrzył w ciemny baldachim. Nie myślał o tym, co przygotuje dla nich McGonagall, jeszcze parę dni temu przeraźliwie obawiał się, że trafi do Azkabanu, więc w porównaniu do tego żadna kara nie wyglądała zbyt strasznie. Przede wszystkim nie dawała mu spokoju myśl, czy mógł jakoś wpłynąć na decyzję dyrektorki odnośnie ich wspólnych lekcji. Nie miał wątpliwości, że to właśnie będzie jego karą. McGonagall doskonale wiedziała, że żaden szlaban czy lekcje po godzinach nie zrobią na nim wrażenia. Jeśli coś miało go zaboleć, to właśnie odebranie możliwości ćwiczenia magii.

Zresztą musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że to wcale nie chodziło o naukę zaklęć. On po prostu lubił przychodzić do dyrektorki i uczyć się pod jej okiem. Miała jego szacunek i respekt, a ponadto, w odróżnieniu od innych nauczycieli, nie traktowała go jak zło konieczne. Te kilka miesięcy sprawiło, że odzyskał utraconą pewność siebie i uwierzył, że nie jest gorszy od innych uczniów.

Nerwowym gestem przetarł twarz. Był zły i sfrustrowany, zwłaszcza, że mimo szczerych chęci nie potrafił wymyśleć żadnego dobrego rozwiązania. A ta bezradność doprowadzała go do szału.

Przez długi czas próbował myśleć o czymś innym, ale po prawdzie pozostałe tematy wcale nie wydawały się przyjemniejsze. Ostatecznie zasnął grubo po trzeciej w nocy i zbudził się jeszcze przed pozostałymi.

* * *

W pokoju panowała grobowa cisza. Trzej Ślizgoni w milczeniu zakładali szaty i ścielili łóżka. Zachary wyglądał, jakby szedł na ścięcie, Scorpio był zbyt zmęczony i niewyspany, by w ogóle się odzywać, jedynie Karl zdawał się zachowywać dość normalnie, ale on z natury był małomówny.

Zjedli śniadanie w pokoju wspólnym, choć składało się ono praktycznie wyłącznie ze zbożowej kawy. Słodkie bułeczki i kolorowe kanapki pozostały kompletnie nienaruszone. Ewidentnie nie tylko Scorpius stracił apetyt w ostatnich dniach.

– Wyrzuci nas? – zapytał niespodziewanie Zack, kiedy szli korytarzem w stronę gabinetu.

Scorpio nie spodziewał się podobnego pytania. Sam nawet nie brał takiej opcji pod uwagę. Czy w swej pewności siebie znowu przypadkiem się nie przeliczył? Kiedy nabrał takiego przekonania, że jego miejsce w Hogwarcie jest zagwarantowane? McGonagall miała wszelkie podstawy, by całej trójce pokazać drzwi. Nikt nie mógłby mieć do niej o to pretensji.

Przygnieciony tym nagłym odkryciem, Scorpius jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Szybko powziął również jedno postanowienie. Jeśli rzeczywiście taka będzie decyzja dyrektorki, to wbrew słowom chłopaków weźmie wszystko na siebie, tak by przynajmniej oni mogli kontynuować edukację.

* * *

Ostatni raz było mu tak trudno wejść do dyrektorki, kiedy stał na korytarzu wraz z Albusem po powrocie z Londynu. Choć wtedy nie obawiał się spotkania z McGonagall, a raczej całej reszty. Dziś z każdą minutą coraz bardziej bał się tego, co usłyszy. A kiedy otworzył drzwi i zobaczył surowe oblicze kobiety, jego obawy jeszcze przybrały na sile. Nie kazała im usiąść, więc cała trójka stanęła przed jej biurkiem.

– Oszczędzę wam mówienia, jak bardzo nierozsądne i pochopne było wasze zachowanie – zaczęła McGonagall, wpatrując się w nich przeszywająco. – Skutki waszych decyzji wszyscy znamy i rozdrapywanie tej rany nikomu obecnie nie pomoże. Śledztwo Ministerstwa to jedno, a odpowiedzialność przed szkołą to drugie. Jako dyrektorka Hogwartu nie mogę przymykać oka na tak lekkomyślne czyny. Wiem, że mieliście dobre intencje, ale to stanowczo zbyt mało, by wszystko usprawiedliwić. Dlatego do końca roku szkolnego zostają wam odebrane wszystkie przywileje uczniowskie. Poza lekcjami nie będzie wam wolno korzystać z magii, chyba że na wyraźne polecenie nauczyciela, nie będziecie brać udziału w wycieczkach do Hogsmeade ani w rozgrywkach Quidditcha. Ponadto aż do przerwy świątecznej trzy razy w tygodniu po lekcjach będziecie pomagać panu Filchowi. W pierwszej kolejności naprawicie zniszczenia w sowiarni. Czy to wszystko jest dla was jasne?

Scorpio spojrzał na kolegów. Na twarzy Zacka malowała się wyraźna ulga. Żadna z tych kar zapewne nie wydawała mu się nazbyt ciężka, kiedy obawiał się wydalenia ze szkoły. Karl wyglądał nieco gorzej, najprawdopodobniej przygnębiony perspektywą braku Quidditcha. Scorpius nawet wolał nie analizować, jak przetrwa siedem miesięcy bez korzystania z magii.

– Jeśli nie ma pytań, to pomoc panu Filchowi zaczniecie dziś po obiedzie.

Cała trójka niemrawo skinęła głowami.

– Panie Campbell, panie Nott, jesteście wolni.

Obaj spojrzeli zaskoczeni najpierw na dyrektorkę, a potem na Scorpiusa. On sam ani przez chwilę nie miał wątpliwości, że to nie wszystko, co dla niego przygotowała McGonagall. Za dobrze wiedziała, że zarówno Hogsmeade, jak i Quidditcha miał w głębokim poważaniu.

– Pani dyrektor – odezwał się nieśmiało Zachary. – Scorpio nie powinien otrzymać surowszej kary od nas. W sumie to wszystko moja wina, to ja to wymyśliłem. On tylko…

McGonagall uciszyła go gestem dłoni.

– Twoja lojalność jest godna pochwały, Nott. Niemniej z uwagi na okoliczności są powinności, których tylko Malfoy może dopełnić.

Te dość enigmatyczne słowa musiały wystarczyć im za całą odpowiedź. Scorpius widział, jak Karl i Zack patrzą na niego pytająco, dlatego kiwnął głową w stronę drzwi.

Chwilę później został sam na sam z dyrektorką.

– Mam nadzieję, że weźmiesz sobie do serca obostrzenia, które na was nałożyłam.

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział bez zająknięcia. Doskonale wiedział, który konkretnie zakaz miała na myśli.

– Ponadto uważam, że powinieneś zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Wymaga tego zwykła ludzka przyzwoitość.

Coraz mniej mu się to podobało.

– Chcę byś jeszcze w tym tygodniu napisał list do rodziców Peggy White. Jesteś im to winien.

Scorpius przez długą chwilę w milczeniu wpatrywał się w dyrektorkę, mając idiotyczną nadzieję, że to tylko jakiś niesmaczny żart. Jak miałby napisać do tych ludzi, kiedy odpowiadał za śmierć ich córki?! Co miałby napisać? Że jest mu przykro? Przecież to absurdalne!

Zacisnął zęby, nie chcąc, by jego język wyrwał się spod kontroli. W niczym mu to nie pomoże, nie zmieni również decyzji McGonagall.

– To wszystko? – zapytał trochę zbyt ostrym tonem.

– Wszystko.

Ślizgon odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi. A więc to tyle. Uziemiła go, odebrała prawo do czarowania i jeszcze kazała się ukorzyć przed rodziną White. Dobrze to przemyślała. Zaatakowała trzy jego aspekty, które cenił najbardziej: niezależność, magię i dumę. Sam nie wiedział, czy był bardziej zły czy rozgoryczony, że ich znajomość kończy się w taki sposób.

Nim jednak złapał za klamkę, zawahał się. Jej również był coś winien, nawet jeśli te słowa nie miały mocy, by zmienić cokolwiek.

– Przepraszam, że panią rozczarowałem – powiedział, nie odwracając się, po czym otworzył drzwi.

– Scorpius, zaczekaj. – Usłyszał swoje imię. Po raz pierwszy od kilku dni, ponownie w głosie dyrektorki przebiła ta charakterystyczna dla niej nuta łagodności. Zatrzymał się i mimo wewnętrznych obaw odwrócił. Kobieta patrzyła na niego wyjątkowo na nią dziwnym wzrokiem. A potem przymknęła oczy, westchnęła i zdjęła okulary.

Ślizgon odruchowo zamknął drzwi i w milczeniu czekał na następne słowa.

– To nie jest tak, że jestem rozczarowana. Bardziej jestem wstrząśnięta, jak tragiczne konsekwencje mogą mieć moje błędy.

– Pani błędy?

Kobieta skinęła głową, po czym wstała z fotela.

– Oczywiście. Ty jesteś jeszcze dzieckiem, bez względu na to, za jak dojrzałego się uważasz i masz prawo się pomylić. Jednak twoje pomyłki wynikają, między innymi, z moich błędnych decyzji. Wielu ludzi nie lubi w ten sposób myśleć, ale odpowiedzialność za błędy dzieci zawsze spada na ich opiekunów, a w tym przypadku na mnie.

Scorpio nie wiedział, jak zareagować na to oświadczenie. Poczuł nieprzyjemny ucisk w gardle. Wiedział, że McGonagall jest nim zawiedziona, nigdy jednak nie przypuszczał, że uzna uczenie go za błąd. To naprawdę go zabolało. Miał jednak resztki dumy, by nie okazać tego wprost. W zamian ukrył ten ból pod maską złości.

– Zawsze może pani teraz wyrzucić mnie ze szkoły, tak jak pierwotnie pani planowała w zeszłym roku. Moich błędów nie można już naprawić, pani jeszcze tak.

Wyraz twarzy McGonagall stał się jeszcze bardziej nieodgadniony, a potem pokręciła lekko głową.

– Chyba opacznie mnie zrozumiałeś. Nigdy nie uważałam naszych lekcji za błąd. Popełniłam go, kiedy utrwaliłam cię w przekonaniu, że tylko ty możesz rozwiązać problem swojej klątwy. Zabrakło mi wtedy stanowczości. Zwyciężyło poczucie, że jesteś wystarczająco odpowiedzialny.

Naraz Scorpius poczuł, jak pieką go oczy. Błyskawicznie odwrócił spojrzenie, bojąc się, by dyrektorka tego nie dostrzegła.

– Jak widać, nie jestem – mruknął niechętnie. – Ale nie zrobiłem tego wbrew pani. Po prostu chciałem… sam już nie wiem, chyba chciałem udowodnić, że potrafię sobie poradzić. Że właśnie nie jestem już dzieckiem.

Nie widział twarzy McGonagall, ale z tonu jej głosu mógł się domyśleć, że uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Nie staraj się dorastać zbyt szybko. Pozwól sobie na bycie dzieckiem i na popełnianie dziecięcych błędów. One też stanowią wartość edukacyjną.

Scorpius nic nie odpowiedział, pokiwał jedynie głową.

– Idź już, dużo pracy przed tobą.

– Czy mogę przyjść w poniedziałek? – zapytał, choć czuł się przez to jeszcze bardziej dziecinnie.

– Oczywiście. W końcu z panem Filchem będziesz pracował tylko trzy dni w tygodniu.

Słysząc te słowa, Scorpius poczuł, jak po raz pierwszy rozluźnia się nieco żelazna obręcz na jego szyi, którą miał zaciśniętą przez ostatnie dni. Po raz pierwszy pozwolił sobie na nieśmiałą myśl, że może jeszcze wszystko jakoś się ułoży.


	28. Chapter 18 v2

Witam Was serdecznie.

Dziś dla odmiany, po wszystkich perturbacjach, postanowiłam, że Scorpiusowi należy się nieco pozytywnych bodźców. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu.

Za betę jak zwykle wielkie podziękowania w stronę błotniaka stawowego.

* * *

Rozdział XVIII

W soboty biblioteka zazwyczaj świeciła pustkami, a dziś szczególnie, bo większość uczniów pojechała do Hogsmeade. Scorpius jakoś specjalnie im nie zazdrościł, na dworze wiało niemiłosiernie i padał rzęsisty kapuśniaczek, udowadniając wszystkim, że już dawno zaczęła się jesień. W tych okolicznościach przyrody ciepła, cicha i spokojna biblioteka była bardzo przyjemną alternatywą. Gdyby nie dwa irytujące szczegóły. Pierwszym był rwący ból w plecach, którego Scorpius nabawił się wczorajszego popołudnia od machania łopatą. Dawno, w sumie to chyba nigdy, nie przerzucił tyle zwęglonego żużlu i nawet dziś wszystko mu nadal śmierdziało spalenizną. Filch ewidentnie postanowił bardzo rzetelnie wykorzystać ich szlaban, bo przez niemal cztery godziny pilnował, by nie opuszczali miejsca pracy. Do tego niemożność korzystania z magii nie ułatwiała im zadania.

Jednak zmęczenie fizyczne było niczym w porównaniu z irytującą kartką pergaminu, która leżała przed nim i od dłuższego czasu nie potrafił przelać na nią żadnych sensownych słów. Trzymając pióro w palcach, bujał się na krześle i gapił w sufit, tam szukając inspiracji. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak sprostać poleceniu McGonagall. Bo co można napisać ludziom, którym zabiło się dziecko? Dla nich raczej marnym pocieszeniem jest świadomość, że był to zwykły wypadek, nieszczęśliwy splot okoliczności. Efekt pozostawał ten sam. Oliwy do ognia dolewał fakt, że odpowiadał za to Ślizgon, choć w sumie większość czarodziejów i tak nie spodziewała się po nim niczego lepszego.

Zirytowany odłożył gwałtownie pióro na blat biurka i potarmosił włosy. Subtelność i wyczucie nigdy nie były jego mocnymi stronami. Zawsze znacznie łatwiej przychodziło mu mieszanie ludzi z błotem niż szczere wyznania i przeprosiny. Oczywiście miał świadomość, że powinien przeprosić, ale tak jak podobne słowa nie przechodziły mu łatwo przez gardło, tak samo nie potrafił ich teraz zapisać na pergaminie.

Nagle ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi wyrwało go z rozmyślań. Odruchowo spojrzał na zegar, było wpół do szóstej, co wyjaśniało skąd pojawił się tu Albus.

– Tak myślałem, że cię tu znajdę – rzucił Gryfon, podchodząc do ławki.

– A nie powiedziała ci o tym magiczna mapa?

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

– Leży głęboko schowana, nie mam w zwyczaju śledzić innych ludzi.

Scorpius prychnął.

– Cóż za marnotrawstwo – skomentował, ale potem uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

Potter najwyraźniej przyjął to za dobrą monetę, bo ostatecznie przysunął jedno z krzeseł i usiadł nieopodal.

– Jak tam sprawy?

Nagle Scorpius przypomniał sobie, że w sumie to powinien być na Albusa wściekły. Bez wiedzy Ślizgona wmieszał w całą historię własnego ojca i w ogóle stale wtykał nos w nieswoje sprawy. Niemniej teraz Scorpio jakoś nie potrafił wykrzesać z siebie słusznego gniewu. Patrząc na poczciwą twarz Gryfona mimo wszystko czuł raczej wdzięczność.

– Chyba w miarę dobrze. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że jednak mieliśmy rację co do White. Znaleźli jej różdżkę i to ona rzuciła na mnie klątwę. Poza tym oberwie się za to też Willickowi, bo nie dopilnował jednej ze swoich cennych książeczek. Powoli zaczynam wierzyć, że wyjdę z tego obronną ręką. Tak czy inaczej następnym razem ostrzeż mnie, jeśli postanowisz polecieć do tatusia.

Spodziewał się wzburzenia, tymczasem Albus uśmiechnął się w bardzo niegryfoński sposób.

– Gdybym ci powiedział, pewnie do dziś leżałbym spetryfikowany w schowku na szczotki.

– Pewnie tak – zaśmiał się Ślizgon, ale szybko spoważniał. – Podziękuj mu ode mnie. Jego interwencja spowodowała, że wszystko przebiegło znacznie łagodniej, niż oczekiwałem. Oczywiście nic jeszcze nie jest przesądzone, ale przynajmniej na razie wygląda, że nie wyląduję po sąsiedzku z wujkiem Lestrange'em.

– Lestrange'em?

– Rudolf Lestrange, jeden z zagorzałych śmierciożerców, który gnije w Azkabanie. Moja babka była jego szwagierką. Niestety moja rodzina była pełna podobnych szumowin.

Te słowa sprawiły, że Albus dziwnie spoważniał. No cóż, on miał w rodzinie samych bohaterów. Scorpius mógł się co najwyżej pochwalić liczną plejadą czarnoksiężników.

– Była?

Ślizgon zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy ta rozmowa zeszła na jego rodzinę. Zazwyczaj unikał tego tematu jak ognia. Z drugiej strony dobrze wiedział, że Albus nie będzie oceniał go przez pryzmat tego, co usłyszy.

– Większość zginęła w czasie wojny lub później w Azkabanie. Wspaniały ród Blacków – dodał z sarkazmem. – Czyli banda maniaków z hyziem na punkcie czystości krwi i czarnej magii. Z tego, co czytałem to jeden był lepszy od drugiego…

– Syriusz Black był chrzestnym mojego ojca – wtrącił Albus, zamykając tym usta Scorpiusowi. – Tata nigdy nie mówił o nim inaczej, jak o najdzielniejszym czarodzieju, jakiego znał. James ma po nim swoje drugie imię.

Ślizgon patrzył na niego, z trudem kryjąc zaskoczenie. Nie przypuszczał, że podobne relacje łączyły ich rodziny, a jeszcze trudniej było mu uwierzyć, że w jego plugawym drzewie genealogicznym trafiały się jakieś chlubne wyjątki.

Zamiast jednak drążyć ten niezbyt przyjemny temat, coś innego zwróciło jego uwagę.

– Widzę, że wasi rodzice lubią nadawać znaczące imiona. James – po twoim dziadku i chrzestnym ojca, a ty po Albusie Dumbledorze i… – Scorpius miał wrażenie, że dopiero teraz w pełni to do niego dotarło. Oczywiście kiedyś już obiło mu się o uszy drugie imię Pottera, ale jakoś wcześniej nie powiązał oczywistych faktów. – I po Severusie Snapie.

Gryfon skinął głową.

– Chyba ojciec liczył, że daleko zajdę, mając takich patronów. Niestety wygląda na to, że nie posiadam ani mądrości jednego, ani odwagi drugiego.

Ciekawe, że spośród wszystkich cech, jakie posiadał ostatni dyrektor Hogwartu wywodzący się ze Slytherinu, Albus wybrał akurat odwagę. Tę zazwyczaj przypisuje się Gryfonom. Cóż, widać nie zawsze wszystko jest tak oczywiste i proste.

– A twoje imiona? – zapytał Potter, który chyba nie chciał ciągnąć tematu swoich niedoskonałości.

Scorpio nie zdołał się powstrzymać i wywrócił oczami.

– U mnie w rodzinie panowała tradycja związana z gwiazdozbiorami, może zauważyłeś: Andromeda, Syriusz, Draco, a że urodziłem się w znaku skorpiona, no to jestem Scorpius. Nie ma w tym głębszej filozofii. Do drugiego imienia wolę się nie przyznawać.

– Aż tak źle?

– Tragicznie.

Albus pokiwał głową na znak, że nie zamierza naciskać. Zamiast tego spojrzał pytająco na pusty pergamin rozłożony na blacie.

– Nadrabiasz zaległości?

To pytanie brutalnie przywróciło Scorpiusa do rzeczywistości i nieprzyjemnego obowiązku, który na niego nałożyła dyrektorka. Przeczesał włosy dłonią i westchnął nieznacznie.

– To część mojej kary od McGonagall.

– Co masz napisać?

Powróciła również irytacja, dlatego Scorpius nieco nerwowo wstał z krzesła i podszedł do jednego z regałów.

– Esej na trzy stopy o skutkach bycia ślizgońską zakałą – mruknął ze złością, choć przecież Albus nie zrobił nic, by sobie na nią zasłużyć. Niestety, w zasięgu wzroku miał tylko Gryfona, na którego mógł przelać swoją frustrację.

– A naprawdę?

Scorpius przymknął oczy i oparł ciężką głowę o jedną z półek.

– List do rodziców White.

To jedno zdanie na dłuższą chwilę skutecznie uciszyło Gryfona. Najwyraźniej on również nie spodziewał się czegoś podobnego, bo tylko w milczeniu i z zaciętą miną obserwował Ślizgona.

– Siedzę tu już ze dwie godziny, licząc na olśnienie, ale jakkolwiek bym się za to nie zabierał, to zwyczajnie nie wiem, co miałbym napisać.

– A co ty chciałbyś usłyszeć, gdybyś był na ich miejscu?

– Na ich miejscu chciałbym zobaczyć moją głowę na srebrnej tacy z jabłkiem w pysku – warknął Scorpius.

– To też jest jakiś punkt wyjścia. Może zamiast się nad tym głowić, po prostu załóż, że cokolwiek napiszesz i tak będzie źle.

– Dzięki za niezwykle użyteczną radę – mruknął Ślizgon.

Chwilę później usłyszał szuranie krzesła i odwrócił się w chwili, w której Albus szedł w stronę drzwi. Gryfon zatrzymał się przed wyjściem i spojrzał na niego, wciąż łagodnie uśmiechnięty. Jak zwykle zdawał się rozumieć więcej niż pokazywał.

– Gdybym ja stracił kogoś bliskiego, to chciałbym po prostu usłyszeć, że sprawcy jest zwyczajnie, po ludzku przykro – stwierdził, po czym skinął głową i wyszedł z biblioteki.

Sprawca… W coraz większej ilości incydentów był sprawcą. Oby ten okazał się ostatnim, który zakończył się tak tragicznie.

* * *

Był późny wieczór, kiedy Scorpio opuścił Wieżę Astronomiczną, skąd posłał jedną z sów do domu państwa White. Czuł się psychicznie zmęczony, ale paradoksalnie lżejszy. Jakby wraz z tuszem na pergamin przelał część dręczących go wyrzutów sumienia. Kiedy ptak zniknął wśród ciemności nocy, Scorpius odetchnął i ruszył w stronę dormitorium.

* * *

 _Szanowni Państwo White,_

 _po tym co się wydarzyło, nie mam prawa zwracać się bezpośrednio do Państwa, z drugiej jednak strony czuję się w obowiązku przekazać wszystkie aspekty tamtych wydarzeń._

 _Z Państwa córką byłem mocno skonfliktowany, choć zazwyczaj nie wykraczało to poza zwykłe międzydomowe utarczki, jakich wiele zdarza się w Hogwarcie. Nie wiem, co ostatecznie skłoniło ją do sięgnięcia po czarną magię, niemniej niewiele brakowało, bym to ja znalazł się na jej miejscu. Raczej nie jest to dla Państwa żadne pocieszenie, ale jeszcze przez wiele dni odczuwałem skutki tamtej klątwy._

 _Zapewne teraz myślą Państwo, że była to z mojej strony zwyczajna zemsta i w pewnej mierze będzie to prawda. Chciałem dowiedzieć się, kto za to odpowiadał i odpłacić mu z nawiązką, by już nigdy nie próbował podobnych sztuczek ani na mnie, ani na moich przyjaciołach._

 _Gdybym jednak wiedział, jakie skutki pociągnie za sobą moja chęć zemsty, nigdy bym się na to nie zdecydował. Wiem, że żadne słowa nie naprawią tego, co się wydarzyło, nie zmniejszą również nienawiści, jaką muszą Państwo do mnie czuć. Z mojej strony mogę tylko powiedzieć, że jest mi niesamowicie przykro i do końca życia będę dźwigał ciężar tego wydarzenia, bez względu na ostateczny wyrok Ministerstwa._

 _Nie zamierzam się usprawiedliwiać czy szukać wymówek. To mój upór i zawziętość doprowadziły do tragedii, której nie jestem w stanie naprawić. Zginęła dziewczyna, zdolna czarownica, która mogła wiele w przyszłości osiągnąć. Zginęła przeze mnie i moje lekkomyślne działania._

 _W żaden sposób nie zdołam zadośćuczynić Państwa stracie, jeśli jednak zajdzie taka potrzeba, to jestem do Państwa dyspozycji._

 _Z poważaniem_

 _Scorpius Malfoy_

* * *

Z nastaniem nowego tygodnia Scorpius i jego kumple wrócili na lekcje. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego, ale i tak doskonale dało się dostrzec ukradkowe spojrzenia rzucane w ich stronę. Wciąż szczegóły dotyczące wypadku pozostawały tajemnicą, ale i bez tego uczniowie wiele się domyślali. Jakoś nikt nie miał wątpliwości, dlaczego trójka Ślizgonów kibluje u Filcha i sprząta sowiarnię. Nie potrzeba było geniusza, by powiązać fakty.

Oczywiście Scorpio niewiele sobie robił z tych spojrzeń. Już od dawna przywykł, że nie jest najpopularniejszą osobą w szkole, a obecna sytuacja niewiele w sumie różniła się od jego codzienności. Tak naprawdę najbardziej ciążył mu zakaz używania magii. Wiedział, że w przypadku ataku, do obrony pozostaną mu tylko słowa, a mimo, że te zawsze były jego potężną bronią, to jednak i tak czuł się nieco odsłonięty. Na szczęście pozostali uczniowie nie wiedzieli o tej karze, za to zdawali sobie sprawę, że ostatnia osoba, która weszła z nim w konflikt, skończyła w kostnicy i to skutecznie trzymało ich na dystans. Nie zamierzał wyprowadzać nikogo z błędu, nawet jeśli rzeczywistość była zupełnie inna.

Wszedł do lochu, gdzie miały odbywać się Eliksiry i niemal od razu poczuł na sobie spojrzenia większości Gryfonów. Zwłaszcza Dean Westwood dziwnie przybladł na jego widok, a Scorpiusowi przypomniała się ich ostatnia rozmowa w bibliotece. Wtedy Ślizgon, dokonawszy swojej zemsty, ostrzegł Deana, że postąpił z nim bardzo łagodnie. Porównując to do sytuacji z White, te słowa okazały się prorocze. Czy teraz Gryfon uważał, że mógł stracić życie przez głupie zaczepki? Jeśli inni uczniowie domyślali się przynajmniej połowy z tego, co zaszło, to w ich oczach Scorpius musiał uchodzić za mściwego psychopatę.

A potem zobaczył Albusa i poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Gryfon nie patrzył jak inni w jego stronę, lecz pochylał się nad podręcznikiem. Niemal od razu Scorpius dostrzegł, że jego twarz była dziwnie ściągnięta i zmęczona. Widocznie to u niego pozostali szukali odpowiedzi, wiedząc, że przyjaźni się ze Ślizgonem. Scorpio poczuł irytację, Potter był ostatnią osobą, którą chciał mieszać w tę sprawę. Albus był na to stanowczo za miękki.

Podszedł do swojej ławki i rzucił na nią podręcznik, a potem skrzyżował ręce na piersi i spojrzał wyzywająco na resztę uczniów.

– Co chcecie wiedzieć? – zapytał spokojnym tonem, czując na sobie zaskoczone spojrzenia Karla i Zacka.

Reszta Gryfonów wpatrywała się w niego z mieszaniną ciekawości i gniewu. Nikt jednak nie kwapił się do zadawania pytań.

– Co zaszło w sowiarni? – odezwała się w końcu Rose, która jako pierwsza pojęła intencje Ślizgona. Najwyraźniej nawet ona nie potrafiła ochronić swojego kuzyna od natrętnych pytań, choć trudno powiedzieć, czy sama poznała prawdę. Znając Albusa, to niewiele był w stanie przed nią ukryć.

– White wznieciła pożar, a potem wypadła przez okno trafiona rykoszetem – odparł spokojnie Scorpio, starając się maksymalnie skrócić historię i nie wdawać w szczegóły.

– Dlaczego miałaby to robić? – zapytał innych Gryfon. Niski, piegowaty chłopak imieniem Marvin. – Zaatakowaliście ją?

– Chcieliśmy tylko pogadać – wtrącił Zack ze swojego miejsca. – Ona jednak uważała inaczej.

– Każdy na jej miejscu zachowałby się tak samo – wtrąciła inna Gryfonka, Jane. – Gdyby mnie napastowało trzech Ślizgonów, też bym się broniła.

– Właśnie, też z was bohaterowie, we trzech atakować bezbronną dziewczynę!

– Nie zaatakowaliśmy jej! – bronił się Zack.

– Jesteście mordercami!

– Powinni was wydalić ze szkoły!

Kolejne oskarżenia padały coraz śmielej i ze wszystkich uczniów Gryffindoru tylko trzech pozostawało milczących: Albus, Rose i, co dziwne, Westwood. Ten ostatni co prawda wydawał się przewiercać Scorpiusa spojrzeniem, ale w odróżnieniu od pozostałych, nie zamierzał rzucać bezpodstawnych oskarżeń. Tymczasem w klasie atmosfera coraz bardziej gęstniała, a jednocześnie coraz bardziej w polemikę z Gryfonami wchodził Zachary.

– Nie było was tam, nie wiecie, co się wydarzyło! – warknął blondyn, wstając z ławki.

– Jakoś nie trudno to sobie wyobrazić – odgryzła się Jane. – Wszyscy słyszeli o tym, co się wydarzyło na Obronie przed Czarną Magią. Peggy miała cięty język, a wiemy, że Malfoy nie lubi konkurencji.

– Chyba cię powaliło, idiotko! – Zack był coraz bardziej wściekły, co nie mogło się dobrze skończyć.

– Och, przymknij się, Nott, nikt cię nie pyta o zdanie – rzucił Marvin.

– Wszyscy się zamknijcie! – krzyknął niespodziewanie Albus, jednocześnie wstając i uderzając otwartymi dłońmi w blat ławki.

Scorpius skrzywił się w duchu. Tymczasem Jane i Marvin spojrzeli na Gryfona, jakby widzieli go pierwszy raz na oczy.

– A tobie co do tego?

Albus cały się trząsł z ledwo krytej furii.

– Wszystko! A przede wszystkim wiem, że White wcale nie była taka święta, na jaką pozowała! Ona omal…

– Potter, nie potrzebuję adwokata – syknął Scorpio, wchodząc mu w słowo.

Albus spojrzał na niego na poły zaskoczony, a poły zły.

– Co takiego zrobiła? Czym sobie zasłużyła na śmierć? – zapytała Jane, patrząc to na Scorpiusa, to na Albusa.

Potter wyglądał na coraz bardziej zmieszanego, jego gniew powoli opadł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Ślizgon raczej nie ma ochoty zwierzać się postronnym z całej tej afery z klątwą. Niestety mleko już się rozlało i teraz wszyscy oczekiwali odpowiedzi. Scorpius westchnął, tłumiąc irytację.

– White rzuciła na mnie Klątwę Gniewu – stwierdził. – Na tydzień wysłała mnie do Munga, a gdyby nie Albus, to pewnie skończyłbym na cmentarzu. Tamtego dnia, w sowiarni, nie mieliśmy pewności, że to ona, ale najwyraźniej White myślała inaczej i spanikowała.

– Fajna bajeczka, pięknie was wybiela – mruknął Marvin. – Najprościej odwrócić kota ogonem i udawać biedne ofiary. Szkoda tylko, że White nie może się już bronić. Ciężko to robić ze skręconym karkiem. Macie jakiś dowód, bo wybacz, ale nie uwierzę na słowo żadnemu Ślizgonowi.

Scorpius czuł, że powoli traci tak opanowanie, jak i cierpliwość. Wiedział, co musi zrobić, by zamknąć im usta, ale to była ostatnia rzecz na jaką miał ochotę. Powinien zdzielić Albusa w ten gryfoński, szczery łeb. Gdyby siedział cicho, inni by sobie pokrzyczeli, wylali na Ślizgonów swoją nienawiść i cała sprawa by przycichła. Miał gdzieś Gryfonów i ich słowa, dawniej może by się przejmował, ale teraz spływały po nim jak po kaczce.

Czuł na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich uczniów w klasie i najchętniej po prostu by wyszedł. Nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie na podobne tchórzostwo. Dlatego ostatecznie westchnął ciężko, a potem podwinął rękaw, odsłaniając pobladły ślad. Nie był już tak wyraźny, jak w dniu, gdy opuszczał szpital, ale mimo to nadal można było bez trudu rozpoznać, co przedstawiał.

– Sam bym się nie napiętnował Mrocznym Znakiem – rzucił zjadliwie, odkrywając z pewną satysfakcją, że zarówno Marvin, jak i inni Gryfoni wzdrygają się na widok symbolu Voldemorta. Odważne Lwy, nie ma co. Jednocześnie coraz wyraźniej widział przerażenie na twarzach pozostałych Ślizgonów. Oni doskonale rozumieli, co oznacza posiadanie czegoś podobnego na ręce. Każdy z nich w większym lub mniejszym stopniu odczuł w przeszłości, konsekwencje posiadania śmierciożerców wśród członków rodziny. Wszyscy byli przez to niejako napiętnowani, z tą różnicą, że teraz Scorpius bardziej od pozostałych. Jednak ich milczący strach tylko bardziej go irytował. Nie chciał ani współczucia Ślizgonów, ani litości Gryfonów.

Pozwolił im się napatrzeć do woli, a potem zasłonił rękaw i dodał nieco złowrogo.

– Nie przypuszczam, by White planowała mnie zabić. Nieudolnie rzuciła potężne, mroczne zaklęcie, nie zdając sobie sprawy z konsekwencji. Ja również nie chciałem jej śmierci, niestety ona nie miała tyle szczęścia. Możecie sobie myśleć, co chcecie, wisi mi to, co tam szepczecie za moimi plecami, ale jeśli nie przestaniecie dręczyć moich przyjaciół, to porozmawiamy inaczej.

Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak Albus krzywi się nieznacznie. Wiedział, że to przede wszystkim o nim jest mowa i z pewnością nie czuł się z tym dobrze.

– Możecie mnie nazywać mordercą, śmierciożercą czy jak tam sobie chcecie – dodał, by definitywnie zakończyć tę sprawę – ale prawda jest taka, że prawie zginąłem, bo nie zamierzałem się tylko biernie przyglądać. Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że pomogłem Esterze, zachowałem się bardziej po gryfońsku, niż ktokolwiek oczekiwałby po Ślizgonie. I choć wasze poczucie sprawiedliwości nie obejmuje takich jak ja, to nie zawaham się zrobić tego ponownie.

Gryfoni przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli, patrząc niedowierzająco na Scorpiusa i trudno powiedzieć, co by się wydarzyło, kiedy już otrząsną się z szoku, gdyby całego przedstawienia nie przerwało wejście profesora Smilthona.

* * *

– Malfoy, zaczekaj – powiedział profesor, kiedy uczniowie kolejno opuszczali loch po zakończonych zajęciach.

Scorpius skinął głową i zatrzymał się przed kontuarem. Gdy drzwi zamknęły się za ostatnim uczniem, nauczyciel Eliksirów odchrząknął i spojrzał na Ślizgona.

– Profesor McGonagall przekazała mi posiadaną wiedzę na temat ostatnich wydarzeń – zaczął łagodnym tonem. – Jako opiekun Slytherinu chcę byś pamiętał, że jeżeli będziesz potrzebował pomocy, to zawsze możesz na nią liczyć.

Scorpius powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami. Nigdy nie darzył Smilthona specjalnym szacunkiem. Nawet teraz miał wrażenie, że profesor mówi to tylko z poczucia obowiązku, a nie z prawdziwego zainteresowania. Nie był człowiekiem, który budził w nim zaufanie. Jednak obiecał McGonagall, że będzie się przykładnie zachowywał. Dlatego pokiwał głową i podziękował oszczędnie.

– No już, uciekaj na dalsze lekcje – stwierdził Smilthon z jowialnym uśmiechem.

* * *

To był długi dzień, choć prócz spięcia przed Eliksirami nie wydarzyło się nic nadzwyczajnego. Po tych wszystkich zawirowaniach, przyjemnie było tak po prostu wrócić do nauki, podczas której największym problemem pozostawało otrzymanie trolla na sprawdzianie. Naraz sprawy klątwy, sowiarni, Londynu czy ministerialnego śledztwa wydawały się tak odległe, niemal nierealne, że pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu Scorpio potrafił choć na trochę przestać o nich myśleć. Nie analizował bez końca wszystkich wydarzeń, nie rozpatrywał każdego możliwego wariantu. Skupił się na zajęciach i przez resztę lekcji nie pozwalał sobie na błądzenie myślami wśród zdarzeń, na które w obecnej chwili nie miał już wpływu.

Dopiero, gdy po południu stanął przed drzwiami gabinetu dyrektorki, świadomość własnej sytuacji boleśnie go uderzyła. Naprawdę chciałby, żeby wszystko wróciło do stanu sprzed całej tej katastrofy, ale podskórnie czuł, że to nie jest już możliwe. Zbyt wiele złego się wydarzyło.

Westchnął nieznacznie i zapukał. Krótkie wezwanie zaprosiło go do środka. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu zobaczył na biurku znajomo wyglądający podręcznik. Była to książka z zaklęciami, którą zabrał w zeszłym roku z domu. Ta, z której próbował nauczyć się czaru Proteusza.

Usiadł przy biurku i spojrzał na dyrektorkę pytająco.

– Jest tutaj jeszcze kilka zaklęć, które świadomie pominęłam – zaczęła McGonagall, rozumiejąc jego konsternację. – Głównie z powodu ich głębokiego powiązania z magią runiczną. Obecnie uważam za priorytet, byś nadrobił braki w tej dziedzinie.

Scorpius skrzywił się w duchu. Już niemal zapomniał o tych nieszczęsnych runach, na które naciskała dyrektorka. Niestety McGonagall miała irytująco dobrą pamięć jeśli chodziło o te kwestie. Jednocześnie Ślizgon doskonale wiedział, że nie uniknie tematu, choć na myśl o uczeniu się run od podstaw, robiło mu się wyraźnie gorzej. Całym sobą czuł, że to będzie droga przez mękę i że raczej nie polubi się z pismem runicznym.

Wątpliwości chyba musiały odbić się na jego twarzy, bo McGonagall spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą.

– Jeśli chcesz się doskonalić w magii praktycznej, znajomość runów jest niezbędna. Nie do każdego zaklęcia wystarczy machnąć dwa razy różdżką. Ignorując runy, odetniesz sobie dostęp do potężnej gałęzi magicznej wiedzy.

Scorpio powstrzymał się od wywrócenia oczami, po czym pokiwał głową.

– Zrobię, co trzeba – mruknął niechętnie. Wchodzenie w dyskusję z dyrektorką było w tym przypadku co najmniej bez sensu. Pogodzony z tą myślą uśmiechnął się nieco przekornie. – Nauczę się tych nieszczęsnych runów, choćbym miał je sobie wbić do głowy młotkiem.

– Mam nadzieję, że tak drastyczne środki nie będą ci potrzebne. Tymczasem wykorzystaj to.

Po tych słowach McGonagall przesunęła w jego stronę niewielką książkę oprawioną w skórę. Scorpio podniósł ją i przeczytał wytłoczony na okładce tytuł: „Starożytne runy w praktycznym zastosowaniu", a kiedy przekartował zawartość, dostrzegł kawałek pergaminu, zapewne włożony tam w celu przypomnienia. Widniały na nim tylko dwa słowa, starannie skreślone pismem dyrektorki – „dla Scorpiusa".

– Weź ją – dodała McGonagall. – Zawiera dobrze rozpisane podstawy magii runicznej, a także kilka cennych przykładów jej zastosowania. Kiedy opanujesz ten zakres, będziesz mógł bez problemu dołączyć do tegorocznej grupy fakultatywnej. Jednocześnie masz moje zezwolenie na praktykowanie tego po lekcjach, ale tylko w celach edukacyjnych.

– Przy moim obecnym braku umiejętności w tej dziedzinie, raczej trudno byłoby mi wykorzystać to inaczej.

Na twarzy dyrektorki pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

– Wolę dmuchać na zimne.

Scorpius nie wiedział, czy powinien uznać, że McGonagall aż tak wierzy w jego umiejętności czy raczej aż tak obawia się tego, co Ślizgonowi może strzelić do głowy. Biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie awantury, to bardziej był skłonny obstawiać to drugie.

* * *

Scorpio z irytacją zmiął pergamin i wrzucił go do stojącego nieopodal kosza na śmieci. Wiedział, że nie polubi się z runami, ale nie przypuszczał, że będzie to niechęć obustronna. Na ostatnich zajęciach z McGonagall zaczął krótki wstęp do tego zagadnienia, a teraz próbował z pamięci powtórzyć i odwzorować na kartce podstawowe symbole runiczne. Zastanawiał się, czy ma aż takie dziury w pamięci, czy raczej jest takim beztalenciem manualnym, bo jego runy bardziej przypominały kiepski żart kulawego skrzata niż cokolwiek, co mogłoby stanowić podstawę jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia. W pobliżu tych bazgrołów bałby się użyć dowolnego czaru, bo cholera wie, jakie dałoby to efekty. Chyba bez tego młotka jednak się nie obędzie.

Zniechęcony spakował książki do torby i wyszedł z biblioteki. Może dobry obiad jakoś cudownie wpłynie na jego zdolności w tym zakresie, bo póki co nie czuł się ani o krok bliższy mistrza Starożytnych Runów, niż był wczoraj.

Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie od razu dostrzegł Karla i Zacka rozsiadających się na swoich miejscach. Ten drugi wyglądał na dziwnie podekscytowanego, co kiepsko rokowało na ich dzisiejszy szlaban u Filcha.

– Co się stało? – zapytał Scorpius, siadając obok.

– Wiesz, kto przyszedł na Obronę na zastępstwo? – zadał retoryczne pytanie blondyn. – Profesor Skamander. W życiu nie przypuszczałbym, że ona cokolwiek wie na temat czarnej magii.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami. Z ich nauczycielką Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami nie miał zbyt wiele do czynienia i wiedział praktycznie tylko tyle, że jest dziwna. Jakoś nie ubolewał nad faktem, że nie będzie brał udziału w zajęciach z Obrony z jej udziałem. Rozumiał jednak ekscytację Zacharego, który od pierwszej chwili wydawał się zauroczony enigmatyczną nauczycielką.

– Może chcesz się zamienić? – zapytał, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Ja wrócę na Obronę, a ty ogarniesz za mnie runy?

– Runy? A od kiedy ty chodzisz na runy?

– Problem w tym, że właśnie nie chodzę, ale zacznę już niebawem.

– A to dlaczego?

– McGonagall – odparł Scorpius, jakby to wystarczyło za całą odpowiedź.

Zack wzdrygnął się wyraźnie.

– Jak ty to wytrzymujesz?

Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami. Nie zamierzał dobijać przyjaciela i wyjawiać, że zajęcia z dyrektorką są jedną z lepszych rzeczy, jaka trafiła mu się w Hogwarcie.

– Widać jestem bardziej gruboskórny.

Zachary tylko pokręcił głową, tymczasem w ramię klepnął Scorpiusa Karl.

– Chyba już wiem, co będziemy robić dziś po lekcjach – powiedział, wskazując głową na profesora Longbottoma, który właśnie z pomocą czarów wnosił do sali duże drewniane skrzynie wypełnione dorodnymi dyniami.

Ten widok uzmysłowił Scorpiusowi, że dziś wypada Halloween, w czasie którego zawsze organizowana była uroczysta kolacja, urozmaicona przez różne przedstawienia w wykonaniu szkolnych duchów. Taka impreza wymagała odpowiedniej oprawy, a Filch nigdy nie przegapiłby podobnej okazji.

– Pamiętasz, co w przeszłości robiono z tymi, którzy przynosili złe wieści – rzucił z przekąsem w stronę Karla. Ten jedynie rozłożył ręce w bezradnym geście.

* * *

Karl oczywiście miał rację. Kiedy tylko przyszli do Filcha, ten zamiast zaprowadzić ich do sowiarni, wskazał drogę do Wielkiej Sali. Mieli trzy godziny, by poustawiać stoły pod nadzorem woźnego, poukładać przygotowane dynie, zamocować odpowiednio dużo magicznych świec, które im dłużej się paliły, tym przybierały coraz bardziej upiorne kształty, a także posprzątać powstały bałagan i przygotować scenę dla przedstawienia. A byli do tego tylko we trójkę, bo Filch rozsiadł się na krześle i ani myślał brać udziału w pracach. Niewielkie wsparcie otrzymali jedynie od profesora Longbottoma, który w kolejnych dyniach wycinał coraz to zabawniejsze twarze.

Scorpius wraz z Karlem właśnie przesuwali jeden z długich stołów, co we dwójkę wcale nie było łatwym zadaniem, zwłaszcza, że musieli polegać tylko na sile mięśni, kiedy drzwi sali otworzyły się ze szczękiem. Scorpio wyprostował się i przetarł spoconą twarz. Z pewnym zdziwieniem zobaczył, jak do środka weszło kilku Ślizgonów z ich roku.

– Może potrzebujecie pomocy? – zapytała jedna z dziewczyn.

– Czyżbyście aż tak nie wierzyli w nasze umiejętności dekoratorskie? – zapytał Zack, uśmiechając się przebiegle. Cała ich trójka już domyślała się, czemu przyszli tu pozostali, a raczej jakie słowa ich do tego skłoniły.

Dotychczas Scorpius czuł się dość osamotniony nawet wśród swoich, więc teraz ta lojalność wydawała mu się co najmniej dziwna. Mimo to rozumiał ich motywację. Ostatecznie ponosił karę, bo jako jedyny odważył się przeciwstawić tym, którzy próbowali ich pognębić. Estera przecież nie była jedyna. Wszyscy prędzej czy później się z tym stykali, tak z rąk przemądrzałych Krukonów, jak i szlachetnych Gryfonów. Nikt nie wiedział lepiej od Scorpiusa, jakie to uczucie stawać samotnie naprzeciw całej grupy, która miała cię za śmiecia. I choć wtedy nie udzielili mu wsparcia, choć zawsze stawiał opór samotnie, to teraz chyba wreszcie dotarło do nich, że jego odwaga ma też ogromną cenę, a jego stawianie się, ciągnie za sobą nierzadko przykre konsekwencje. Ile razy został pobity, okradziony lub zwyczajnie zwyzywany od najgorszych na przestrzeni trzech ostatnich lat? Już dawno przestał liczyć, już dawno do tego przywykł. A mimo to, na przekór wszystkim, nadal trwał w zaparte, gotowy rzucić wyzwanie każdemu, nawet silniejszym od siebie.

Mimo to, nie zamierzał winić pozostałych Ślizgonów, nikt nie ma prawa wymagać od innych, by nadstawiali karku. Czasami łatwiej było udawać, że nie słyszy się szyderczych głosów, że padające oskarżenia, nie parzą niczym rozgrzany metal. Tak było prościej. I większość tak robiła, przechodziła obok, ignorując tych, którzy uważali się za lepszych, licząc, że ci po prostu zostawią ich w spokoju.

Scorpio rozumiał to, ale sam po prostu tak nie potrafił, choć zapewne jego życie byłoby wtedy znacznie prostsze. A potem zobaczył kolejne osoby w drzwiach i dotarło do niego, że jednocześnie byłoby znacznie nudniejsze. Do Wielkiej Sali wszedł Albus wraz z Lily i Rose, a także, co jeszcze dziwniejsze, z kilkorgiem innych Gryfonów. Zdumienie Scorpiusa wzrosło, gdy w grupie zobaczył, tych którzy ostatnio oskarżali go najbardziej, czyli Jane i Marvina.

– Fatalnie wam idzie – rzuciła Rose, krzyżując ręce na piersi. – Wy Ślizgoni chyba naprawdę do niczego się nie nadajecie, skoro ustawienie kilku krzeseł to taki problem.

– Jako wąż mam z tym pewien kłopot. Wiesz, oślizgłe palce – odgryzł się Scorpio, czym wywołał śmiech Lily.

Albus pokręcił nieznacznie głową, a potem ruszył przez salę. Kiedy był na wysokości Ślizgona, klepnął go w ramię, by po chwili dołączyć do Karla, mocującego się z ciężkim stołem. Naraz Scorpiusowi przypomniało się, jak wiele miesięcy temu to on przychodził do cieplarni, by pomagać Potterowi odpracowywać niezasłużony szlaban. Teraz sytuacja się odwróciła.

* * *

Kilka minut po dziewiętnastej stoły zaczęły zapełniać się pachnącymi potrawami przyniesionymi przez skrzaty. W powietrzu unosiły się setki świec, a z każdego kąta wyzierały uśmiechnięte dynie, tworząc w efekcie wyjątkowo świąteczny nastrój. Drzwi od Sali zostały otwarte i stopniowo kolejni uczniowie zaczęli wchodzić do środka, zajmując miejsca przy należnych im stołach. Natomiast ta garstka Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, która przygotowywała Salę, teraz siedziała na schodach przed podium, gdzie czekała gotowa scena dla duchów. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą zbyt wiele, nie zapominając, kto znajduje się po drugiej stronie, niemniej wszyscy mieli dziwne poczucie, że tego dnia wydarzyło się jednak coś niezwykłego. Przekroczono jakąś niepisaną granicę, za którą nikt dotychczas nie odważył się przechodzić. Nikt prócz Albusa i Scorpiusa. Oni już dawno mieli to za sobą i doskonale wiedzieli, że tam, po tej przeciwnej stronie, wcale nie czai się wróg, lecz druga osoba, może zupełnie inna, ale nadal wartościowa.

A teraz siedząc ramię w ramię na schodach i patrząc na to ich niewielkie dzieło, mieli poczucie, że to dopiero początek, i że to jedyna droga, która pozwoli zapobiec kolejnym tragediom.

– Dzięki – odezwał się w pewnej chwili Scorpio. – To wszystko twoja zasługa.

Albus zmieszał się wyraźnie.

– Chyba trochę przeceniasz mój udział. Nie zrobiłem nic takiego.

– Uratowałeś mi skórę. Przynajmniej dwa razy. Dla mnie to wystarczająco dużo.

Potter przez chwilę patrzył na rozświetloną świecami salę, a potem rozejrzał się po zebranych.

– Oni nie przyszli tu z mojego powodu.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Jeśli taki ma być rezultat moich idiotycznych działań, to w sumie chyba nie jest tak źle, nie?

Albus uśmiechnął się lekko i chyba chciał coś dodać, ale uprzedziła go Lily, która usiadła tuż obok Scorpiusa i nachyliła się w jego stronę.

– Cieszę się, że zostałeś – wyszeptała mu do ucha.

Nie musiała nic więcej tłumaczyć. Doskonale rozumiał, co miała na myśli. Musiała wiedzieć od Albusa, co się wydarzyło, a także, jak blisko było, by Scorpius popełnił największy błąd swojego życia. Ślizgon poczuł jak od tych wszystkich sentymentów i jego niebezpiecznie zaczyna ściskać w gardle.

– Ja też się cieszę – odpowiedział, na szczęście zupełnie spokojnym głosem, bo i bez tego czuł na sobie wiele mocno zaskoczonych spojrzeń. Jego przyjaźń z Albusem od dawna nie była już tajemnicą, ale jego sympatia do Lily, no cóż… teraz również już raczej nie.

– Wykonaliście kawał porządnej roboty – wtrącił się niespodziewanie profesor Longbottom, podchodząc do siedzących uczniów. – Możecie być z siebie dumni. Gryffindor i Slytherin otrzymują po trzydzieści punktów.

Naraz podniosło się wiele rozentuzjazmowanych głosów, na co nauczyciel Zielarstwa tylko uśmiechnął się z pobłażaniem.

– A teraz siadajcie do stołów, bo szkoda by wszystko wystygło.

Kolejni uczniowie zaczęli wstawać ze schodów, tymczasem Scorpio spojrzał na Karla i Zacka, którzy tylko nieznacznie skinęli głowami.

– Życzymy wam smacznego i bawcie się dobrze – zawołał blondyn, po czym wraz z pozostałą dwójką ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

Scorpiusowi nie umknęły zaskoczone spojrzenia Gryfonów, a przede wszystkim zasmucona mina Lily. Zwłaszcza ona zdawała się nie rozumieć, dlaczego ich trójka wychodzi, kiedy właśnie miała rozpocząć się uroczystość. Jednak zapobiegawczo Albus położył jej rękę na ramieniu, powstrzymując przed jakimś nierozważnym działaniem. To mogłoby tylko przysporzyć im dodatkowych kłopotów.

– Zaczekajcie – odezwał się nagle profesor Longbottom. – Byłoby to bardzo niesprawiedliwe, gdyby po całej tej pracy miała was minąć nagroda.

– Ale pani dyrektor… – zaczął Karl.

– Jeśli profesor McGonagall będzie miała jakieś zastrzeżenia, to powołajcie się na mnie. A teraz siadajmy wreszcie coś zjeść, bo widzę, że Sir Nickolas zaczyna się niecierpliwić.

Scorpius przez moment patrzył na nauczyciela, a potem spojrzał w stronę kolegów i uśmiechnął się. Po chwili cała trójka dołączyła do pozostałych Ślizgonów przy stole.


	29. Chapter 19 v2

Witam wszystkich,

kolejny rozdział przed Wami. My mamy pełnię lata, a tu znacznie bardziej zimowe klimaty. Jak zwykle serdecznie dziękuję za miłe słowa i błotniakowi stawowemu za wspaniałą betę.

* * *

Rozdział XIX

Dni zlewały się w jedno, wypełnione nauką i pracą. Scorpio nie miał ani chwili wytchnienia, dzieląc swój czas między lekcje, szlaban u Filcha i zajęcia z McGonagall. Z całego tygodnia jedyne wolne popołudnie wypadało mu w niedzielę, a to zazwyczaj spędzał w bibliotece, starając się nadrobić wszystkie zaległości.

Pogoda na dworze sprzyjała siedzeniu w ciepłych komnatach Hogwartu, gdyż niemal nieustannie padał deszcz i wiał przejmujący wiatr, a nim się obejrzeli, po raz pierwszy tej jesieni spadł również śnieg. Wobec tego Scorpius nawet nie zazdrościł innym uczniom możliwości odwiedzania Hogsmeade czy śledzenia rozgrywek Quidditcha. Siedzenie dwie godziny na wygwizdowie przy stadionie było po prawdzie ostatnią z rzeczy, o której mógłby marzyć. Stanowczo wolał ten czas spędzić zakopany w książkach.

Humor psuła mu jedynie nauka runów, które to wciąż sprawiały mu ogromne trudności. Dosłownie zbierało mu się na mdłości, kiedy widział swoje koślawe twory, a miał świadomość, że McGonagall nie odpuści. Dyrektorka była zdeterminowana, by z początkiem przyszłego semestru dołączyć go do grupy fakultatywnej ze Starożytnych Runów. Już czuł w kościach, że to będzie cyrk na kółkach.

Mając tyle zajęć na głowie, przynajmniej nie miał za wiele czasu na myślenie o wcześniejszych wydarzeniach. Wciąż nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi z Ministerstwa i ta niewiedza bardzo go frustrowała. Starał się jednak nie zaprzątać sobie tym głowy, doskonale wiedząc, że i tak nic już na to nie poradzi. Roztrząsanie tego tylko przyprawiało go o wrzody żołądka, a nie przynosiło żadnych realnych korzyści. Dlatego odsuwał od siebie wszystkie te nieprzyjemne rozważania, skupiając całą uwagę na bardziej bieżących sprawach.

Duża ilość pracy miała również inny pozytywny aspekt. Nie miał też za bardzo czasu i okazji na interakcje z innymi uczniami. I choć czasami brakowało mu towarzystwa Potterów, to z drugiej strony nie miał również możliwości żreć się z tymi, którzy nie darzyli go sympatią. Co prawda od czasu Halloween Gryfoni zdawali się nieco lepiej tolerować jego obecność, ale niemal każdy Krukon w szkole chciał zabić go wzrokiem. Scorpio doskonale słyszał ich szepty, a kiedy znalazł się zbyt blisko, widział nienawiść malującą się w ich spojrzeniach. Doskonale rozumiał, że dla nich, bez względu na okoliczności, był mordercą i zrobiliby wiele, żeby pozbyć się go ze szkoły. Zakrawało wręcz na cud, że w ostatnim czasie nikt nie próbował go zaczepiać. Co prawda raz był niemal pewny, że jego ulubieńcy, czyli Nash i Backsing, zasadzili się na niego przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, ale wtedy pojawienie się profesora Flitwicka skutecznie ostudziło ich zapały.

To dało mu do myślenia i od tamtego dnia dbał, by samotnie nie szwendać się po Hogwarcie. Nie mogąc używać magii, w starciu z takimi jak oni był zupełnie bez szans, a stanowczo nie miał ochoty ponownie wylądować w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.

* * *

– A ty znowu tutaj? – zapytała Lily, wchodząc do biblioteki pewnego niedzielnego popołudnia. – Naprawdę nie masz nic lepszego do robienia?

Scorpio właśnie kończył kaligrafować runiczne zaklęcie, więc widząc Gryfonkę, odłożył pióro i przeciągnął się na krześle. Dziewczyna najwyraźniej wzięła to za dobrą monetę, bo podeszła bliżej i usiadła obok, spoglądając na jego pracę.

– Tu ci coś krzywo wyszło – wskazała palcem jedną z linii na pergaminie.

Ślizgon spojrzał na nią wilkiem.

– Nie przyjmuje krytyki od rudych smarkuli – mruknął, pospiesznie chowając pracę.

Lily wydęła usta, ale potem uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco.

– Nie martw się, Rose również ma z tym problemy. Czasami widzę, jak siedzi po nocach, bo nie może poprawnie narysować jakiegoś runa. Piętrzy się tylko stos zużytych pergaminów.

– Rose chodzi na Starożytne Runy?

– Rose chodzi na wszystko – odparła Gryfonka, wywracając oczami. – Chce być jak ciocia, która była najlepszą uczennicą w Hogwarcie.

W tej samej chwili Scorpius uświadomił sobie, że gdy dołączy do fakultetu, będzie miał jeszcze więcej do czynienia z irytującą panną Weasley. O ile Potterowie budzili jego sympatię, to Rose raczej działała mu na nerwy. Jeszcze jeden powód, by nie pałać do Run entuzjazmem. Tę uwagę zachował jednak dla siebie.

– Chcesz czegoś konkretnego, czy po prostu się nudzisz?

Dziewczyna zmieszała się tylko na chwilę, ale potem jej gryfońska krew dała o sobie znać, bo wstała i chwyciła się pod boki.

– Jak będziesz dla mnie niemiły, to nie dowiesz się, po co przyszłam.

Scorpio wywrócił oczami.

– Umieram z ciekawości – rzucił, a potem uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Nie próbuj mnie brać pod włos, bo i tak widać, że aż palisz się, by powiedzieć, o co chodzi.

Lily zacisnęła usta, wyraźnie walcząc ze sobą, ale w końcu wzięła głębszy wdech i pokręciła głową.

– Jesteś okropny, wiesz?

– Ślizgon.

– Jesteś okropny nawet jak na Ślizgona – dodała.

– Więc po co przyszłaś?

– Czy odwiedzisz nas w Święta? – wypaliła.

Zaskoczyła go i przez dłuższą chwilę nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Nie miał pojęcia, czy ustaliła to z pozostałymi, ale nawet jeśli, to sam szczerze wątpił, czy czuł się gotowy na kolejny eksperyment integracyjny. Zwłaszcza, że wiązało się to ze spotkaniem pewnej konkretnej osoby, której nie miał chyba odwagi obecnie spotkać. Musiałby podziękować, musiałby przyznać, że potrzebował pomocy. Nie wiedział, czy ma na to siłę.

A potem pomyślał o jeszcze innym aspekcie i już całkiem dobry humor go opuścił. Wyobraził sobie, jak mówi o tym pomyśle ojcu i na samą myśl przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

– Nic z tego – odparł zwięźle.

– Dlaczego? – Zawód był aż nadto widoczny na twarzy Lily.

Nie chciał jej okłamywać, ale z drugiej strony nie miał ochoty przyznawać się do własnych lęków.

– Przyjadą moi dziadkowie – rzucił w przypływie pomysłowości. – Nie widziałem ich od roku, trochę byłoby głupio, gdybym się nie pojawił.

To był argument, który z pewnością trafił do Gryfonki, bo rozpogodziła się nieco i skinęła głową.

– Rozumiem.

– Może następnym razem – rzucił pojednawczym tonem.

– Może… – przytaknęła dziewczyna, uśmiechając się przy tym nieśmiało.

* * *

Koniec roku wziął go z zupełnego zaskoczenia. W natłoku zajęć całkowicie stracił poczucie czasu i nim się obejrzał, Filch zagonił ich do ozdabiania Wielkiej Sali świątecznymi dekoracjami.

Za dwa dni większość uczniów rozjedzie się do domów. Przez jedną krótką chwilę Scorpius rozważał, czy może nie rozsądniej byłoby pozostać w szkole, wiedział jednak, że nie może bez końca unikać ojca. I tak już jakiś czas temu zrezygnował z wysyłania listów do domu, bo z każdym kolejnym dniem, bardziej obawiał się tego, co otrzyma w odpowiedzi. Zresztą wszelkie wieści przysyłała do niego matka, ale jej listy były bardzo lakoniczne i nie zawierały praktycznie żadnych konkretów. O tym, co działo się w domu i jakie konsekwencje dla jego rodziny miały ostatnie wydarzenia, Scorpio będzie musiał dowiedzieć się osobiście, gdy już przybędzie do posiadłości.

Okłamywałby samego siebie, gdyby stwierdził, że wypatruje spotkania z ojcem. Wręcz przeciwnie, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to będzie bardzo ciężkie przeżycie. Draco z pewnością nie pożałuje mu gorzkich słów. Na które niestety w pełni zasłużył.

Mimo to nie zamierzał pozostać na święta w Hogwarcie. Co by nie mówić, zwłoka tylko wszystko by pogorszyła. Skumulowany gniew ojca byłby jeszcze gorszy.

Myśląc o tym, Scorpius uświadomił sobie, że kiedy ostatni raz widział Draco, rozstawali się w dość neutralnych stosunkach, niemal przyjaznych. Na przestrzeni ostatniego roku ich burzliwa relacja nieco się ustabilizowała. A teraz Ślizgon miał wrażenie powrotu do punktu wyjścia. Doskonale pamiętał, w jaką furię wpadł ojciec, kiedy usłyszał o incydencie z wysadzeniem Pottera w Wieży Południowej. Wtedy zagroził Scorpiusowi, że wyrzuci go z domu. Aż strach pomyśleć, jaką karę przygotował dla niego teraz.

Ślizgon siedział przy stole w Wielkiej Sali i patrzył na racuchy z syropem klonowym, które leżały na jego talerzu. Im dłużej myślał o ojcu, tym bardziej odechciewało mu się jeść. Znał to uczucie. Zwyczajnie się bał, choć za nic nie przyznałby się do tego nawet przed samym sobą.

Pogrążony w tych nieprzyjemnych rozważaniach, w ostatniej chwili dostrzegł dużego puchacza, który zrzucił mu tuż przed nos zapieczętowany rulon pergaminu. Scorpio poczuł, jak wszystko, co zjadł dotychczas, niebezpiecznie podchodzi mu do gardła, kiedy na pieczęci rozpoznał symbol Ministerstwa Magii.

Jednym szybkim ruchem chwycił list i schował go do kieszeni szaty, a potem bez słowa wytłumaczenia zostawił śniadanie i wyszedł z Sali. Schował się w pierwszej pustej klasie, którą znalazł i przełamawszy pieczęć, zaczął pośpiesznie czytać. Po chwili poczuł, jak nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, więc usiadł na podłodze, wspierając się plecami o ścianę.

Przez długie minuty siedział tam w ciszy, starając się dojść do ładu z własnymi myślami. Powinien się cieszyć, a zamiast tego drżał na całym ciele, zupełnie jakby trawiła go gorączka. Wielokrotnie wracał do ministerialnego pisma, upewniając się, czy aby na pewno nie zrozumiał czegoś opacznie. Wszystko jednak zapisane było czarno na białym. Śledztwo zostało zamknięte, bez stawiania zarzutów. Śmierć Peggy White została uznana za „nieszczęśliwy wypadek ze skutkiem śmiertelnym". Jedynie szkoła, na której terenie doszło do zdarzenia, miała zadośćuczynić rodzinie Krukonki w kwocie pięciu tysięcy galeonów.

Pismo było długie, oprócz tych kluczowych informacji, zawierało obszerne objaśnienie decyzji, a także skład sądowniczy Wizengamotu, który ją zatwierdził. Był to jednak charakterystyczny prawniczy bełkot, przez który Scorpius nie potrafił się przebić. Nie miał zresztą do tego głowy, bo tę zaprzątała setka innych myśli.

A potem, gdy już nieco ochłonął, spłynęło na niego takie uczucie ulgi, jakiego nie czuł nigdy dotychczas. Zupełnie jakby ktoś zdjął mu z ramion ciężar, który dźwigał od prawie dwóch miesięcy. Ciężar, który stał się już niemal czymś tak oczywistym, że zaczął się do niego przyzwyczajać. A teraz po prostu go nie było, zniknął bez śladu.

Ślizgon przymknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Wreszcie mógł spróbować zamknąć ten nieszczęsny rozdział swojego życia. Oczywiście nie wszystko było takie proste. Mógł skończyć szlaban w szkole, mógł przyjąć na siebie gniew ojca, mógł w końcu zostać uniewinniony przez Ministerstwo, ale wciąż miał krew na rękach. Tego już nic nie mogło zmienić. On mógł co najwyżej próbować nigdy więcej nie popełnić takiego błędu.

Kwadrans później zdołał wstać z podłogi. Zwinął pismo i wyszedł z klasy, by po kilku krokach niemal zderzyć się z Albusem. Na twarzy Gryfona wyraźnie odmalowywał się niepokój.

– Coś się stało? – zapytał Scorpius.

– To raczej ja chciałem o to zapytać. Widziałem, jak wywiało cię ze śniadania.

– Szukałeś mnie? Jestem wzruszony – zakpił Ślizgon.

Gryfon zmieszał się wyraźnie, a potem nawet zezłościł.

– Jak widać, zupełnie niepotrzebnie – mruknął z irytacją.

Mimo wszystko Scorpio cieszył się, że Potter nie znalazł go kilka minut wcześniej. Wystarczająco dużo razy Gryfon widział go w totalnej rozsypce. Miał dość podobnych upokorzeń.

– Dostałem list z ministerstwa. Po prostu chciałem go przeczytać w spokoju.

Złość niemal natychmiast znikła z twarzy Albusa, zastąpiona przez ciekawość. Zapewne od razu wiele się domyślił, co zresztą potwierdziło jego kolejne pytanie.

– Dobre wieści?

Scorpius pokiwał głową.

– Zamknęli śledztwo. Nie będą mnie ciągnąć do odpowiedzialności.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się lekko i również skinął głową.

– Całe szczęście. Mówiłeś już o tym McGonagall?

– Powiem później, jak pójdę na zajęcia.

– Ucieszy się. Wiesz, że ona bardzo się o ciebie martwi.

Nawet teraz Scorpiusowi trudno było uwierzyć, że zarówno dyrektorka, jak i Potterowie martwią się jego losem. Nie mieli w sumie ku temu powodu. Nie zrobił nic, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć. Ale widać taka była natura Gryfonów, potrafili obdarzyć kogoś sympatią zupełnie bez przyczyny. To ich chyba najbardziej różniło. On wszystko kalkulował, analizował, robił rachunek zysków i strat. Tymczasem oni działali bezinteresownie.

– Tak, wiem – odparł w końcu, nie chcąc ciągnąć rozważań na temat jego relacji z McGonagall.

Ruszyli razem korytarzem. Albus miał teraz Zaklęcia, a Scorpius Wróżbiarstwo. Kiedy dotarli w miejsce, w którym ich drogi się rozchodziły, Gryfon zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego poważnie.

– Lily mówiła, że odrzuciłeś jej zaproszenie.

Scorpius westchnął nieznacznie.

– Wiesz, jak jest. Nie urwę się tak jak w zeszłym roku, to byłoby samobójstwo, a pytać ojca o zgodę nawet nie ma sensu. Nie mam ochoty spędzić przerwy świątecznej, śpiąc w stajni.

Potter zaśmiał się krótko i pokiwał głową.

– Jasne. Tak przypuszczałem. Ale jakby co, to wiesz, gdzie nas szukać. Zwłaszcza gdyby ojciec nie dawał ci żyć.

To w sumie była kusząca propozycja. Jeśli Draco będzie za bardzo suszył mu głowę, to zawsze może nawiać przez kominek do Potterów. Tam z pewnością ojciec nie odważy się za nim podążyć.

Choć podobne rozważania były kompletnie irracjonalne, to poprawiły Scorpiusowi humor i już całkiem spokojny poszedł w kierunku Wieży Astronomicznej.

* * *

Przerwa świąteczna miała jeszcze jedną pozytywną cechę. Koniec szlabanu u Filcha, który Ślizgoni przyjęli z wielką radością. Cała ich trójka miała już stanowczo dość pracy dla wiecznie niezadowolonego woźnego. Był zrzędliwy, upierdliwy i czepiał się każdego detalu. Sam Scorpio też z przyjemnością odzyskał trzy wolne popołudnia, bo ten ciągły maraton zaczął go ostatnio coraz bardziej wykańczać.

Teraz miał, przynajmniej teoretycznie, okazję, aby nieco odpocząć. Wraz z Karlem i Zackiem siedzieli w przedziale pociągu i obmyślali, jak spędzą najbliższy wolny tydzień. Obaj jego kumple doskonale wiedzieli, że dla niego powrót do domu nie był w tych okolicznościach niczym przyjemnym, ale z niezwykłym wyczuciem nie poruszali tej kwestii, skupiając się raczej na prezentach, domowym jedzeniu i spotkaniach z dalszymi krewnymi. Zachary jak zwykle spodziewał się rodzinnego najazdu i z góry zakładał, że nie zdoła odrobić nawet połowy zadanych prac domowych, a Karl zamierzał nadrobić relacje ze wszystkich co ciekawszych meczy ligi Quidditcha. Tymczasem Scorpius miał coraz większą nadzieję, że rzeczywiście na święta przyjadą jego dziadkowie, co choć trochę powinno złagodzić napiętą sytuację. W ich obecności ojciec nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na żadne wybuchy.

* * *

Londyn przywitał ich obfitymi opadami śniegu, a King's Cross tłumem na peronie. Scorpius pożegnał pozostałych, zabrał torbę i wysiadł z wagonu. W taką pogodę złapanie pociągu do Wiltshire mogło być nieco utrudnione, a chciał dotrzeć do domu o jakieś ludzkiej godzinie.

W głowie układał sobie już plan, co zrobi po powrocie do posiadłości. Miał przynajmniej kilka scenariuszy, ale cieszył się, że czekają go jeszcze dwie godziny podróży, bo potrzebował czasu, by pozbierać myśli i opanować nerwy. I bez tego czuł narastającą w gardle gulę. Wiedział, że to nie będzie przyjemne, ale obiecywał sobie, że zachowa spokój. Tym razem na pewno nie pozwoli, by jego niepokorny język narobił szkód. Czegokolwiek nie usłyszy, jakiekolwiek bolesne słowa nie padną w jego stronę. Przecież zasłużył na nie w całej rozciągłości.

– Scorpius.

Szkoda tylko, że te liczne scenariusze, które stworzył, nie zakładały jednego kluczowego zdarzenia. Kiedy usłyszał swoje imię i odwrócił się, zobaczył na peronie czekającego nieco z boku Draco.

Chłopak stał jak sparaliżowany, zastanawiając się głupio, co powinien teraz zrobić. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że ojciec pofatyguje się na dworzec, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę, że to było więcej niż oczywiste. Przecież po tamtych wydarzeniach omal nie nawiał z kraju. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie byłby tak naiwny, by w obliczu tego faktu pozwolić mu podróżować samotnie, a już z pewnością nie Draco. Jeśli ojciec miał kiedykolwiek do niego choć odrobinę zaufania, to ta przepadła bezpowrotnie. Zresztą cała postawa mężczyzny sugerowała, że również jest w ostatnim miejscu, w którym chciałby się znaleźć. Był nienaturalnie wyprostowany, a jego twarz zdobił nieprzyjemny grymas. Nigdy nie lubił przyjeżdżać na King's Cross, a teraz okoliczności z pewnością tego nie ułatwiały.

Widząc, że syn go dostrzegł, Draco skinął głową i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z peronu. Scorpius przez chwilę walczył z irracjonalną chęcią ucieczki. Wiedział, jak bardzo byłoby to bez sensu, ale instynkt podpowiadał, że najlepiej, by zapadł się pod ziemię. Zagłuszywszy szybko wszystkie lęki, przełknął ciężko ślinę i ruszył w ślad ojca.

Zrównał się z nim, gdy byli już w mugolskiej części dworca, ale nic nie powiedział. Po prostu w milczeniu szedł obok, aż zobaczył znajome, czarne volvo, do którego wsiadł bez wahania.

Draco odpalił silnik i ruszył w stronę obwodnicy prowadzącej za miasto.

* * *

Przez wiele długich minut w samochodzie panowała przytłaczająca cisza. Scorpius miał wrażenie, że za chwilę zwyczajnie zabraknie mu powietrza, tak gęsta była atmosfera wokół nich. Kilkukrotnie sam próbował odezwać się jako pierwszy, ale nie zdołał nawet otworzyć ust, a co dopiero wypowiedzieć jakieś słowa. Ostatecznie więc porzucił te starania i wbił wzrok w mijany krajobraz.

Wyjechali na przedmieścia i dalej, drogą pośród zaśnieżonych pól i niewielkich lasków, teraz ciemnych i zimowo uśpionych. Scorpio autentycznie nie pamiętał, żeby kiedykolwiek powiedzenie czegoś sprawiło mu taką trudność. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej pragnął, by ojciec wreszcie się odezwał. By wyrzucił z siebie cały ten gniew i rozgoryczenie, by wymierzył mu karę i zakończył kwestię. Czekanie na to zaczynało doprowadzać go do szału.

– Powiesz coś wreszcie? – mruknął przez ściśnięte gardło. Nie miał jednak odwagi, spojrzeć na ojca.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Może Draco w ogóle postanowił go ignorować. Może to miała być jakaś nowa forma kary.

– A co chciałbyś usłyszeć? – odpowiedział w końcu pytaniem.

Scorpius odruchowo wzruszył ramionami.

– Cokolwiek. Przecież i tak wiem, co masz mi do powiedzenia, to na co czekać.

– Skoro wiesz, to dlaczego mam się wysilać. Zwłaszcza, że i tak masz za nic moje słowa.

Naraz Scorpio przypomniał sobie, jak ojciec ostrzegał go przed pochopnymi działaniami, gdy odwoził go do szkoły ze Świętego Munga. Ale wtedy atmosfera między nimi była znacznie lepsza. To też udało mu się skutecznie zepsuć.

– To nie tak…

– A jak?! Wytłumacz mi, Scorpius, jak?! – warknął Draco i dopiero teraz chłopak dostrzegł, jak kurczowo trzymał dłonie zaciśnięte na kierownicy. Niczym uwolniona powódź z ust ojca poleciały kolejne pełne gniewu słowa. – Wszyscy cię ostrzegali, ja, matka, nawet dyrektorka. Czy ty sobie zdajesz sprawę, do czego mogłeś doprowadzić swoją bezmyślnością?! Masz przed sobą całe życie, a jednym głupim czynem mogłeś przekreślić wszystko, w imię czego? Co chciałeś udowodnić? Że jesteś mądrzejszy od innych? Że nikogo nie potrzebujesz? Zamiast tego naraziłeś siebie, swoich kolegów i, co gorsza, zabiłeś tę dziewczynę.

Scorpio zagryzł zęby.

– Wiem…

– Nic nie wiesz! – syknął ojciec. – Chcesz skończyć jak ja?! Ja swoich błędów nie mogę naprawić, ty tego również.

Scorpiusa uderzyło to porównanie. Ileż było w tym prawdy? Ojciec, będąc niewiele starszym, też robił rzeczy, których konsekwencje ponosi po dziś dzień. Jak mało brakowało, by w jego przypadku nie skończyło się tak samo? Chłopak poczuł, jak coś ściska go za gardło. Tym razem to nie był jednak strach, raczej przejmujące poczucie bezsilności. Ojciec miał rację. On tego błędu też już nie mógł naprawić.

Przygryzł dolną wagę, bo ta zaczęła mu drgać nieznośnie. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatni raz zebrało mu się na płacz w obecności ojca, ale teraz nagle poczuł się strasznie tym wszystkim przytłoczony. Przytłoczony nieodwracalnością zdarzeń.

– Ja… – zaczął i urwał gwałtownie, nie wiedząc, co tak naprawdę chciałby powiedzieć. Przymknął oczy i wziął krótki oddech. – Wiem, że postąpiłem strasznie głupio. Chciałbym móc to odkręcić, ale nie potrafię. Wiem też, że wszystkich zawiodłem i rozczarowałem… Na obmierzłą dupę trolla…

Szybkim gestem przetarł oczy, bo czuł jak kolejne słowa, zaczynają wyciskać mu łzy. Nawet nie pomyślał, że nigdy wcześniej nie przeklinał przy Draco. Piekące uczucie gdzieś w gardle, odebrało mu mowę. Chciałby móc wysiąść z samochodu i pozwolić sobie trochę ochłonąć, ale wiedział, że to niemożliwe. Co więcej, czuł na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie ojca. Ten jednak przez dłuższą chwilę nic więcej nie mówił, a kiedy w końcu się odezwał, jego głos był znacznie spokojniejszy.

– Otrzymałem pismo z Ministerstwa. Umorzyli sprawę.

Scorpio pokiwał głową.

– Wiem, też je dostałem – powiedział, choć głos wciąż drżał mu nieznośnie.

Czuł się coraz bardziej upokorzony, zresztą zawsze tak miał, gdy przy kimś okazywał swoje słabości. Mimo to był wdzięczny ojcu za zmianę tematu i niedręczenie go bardziej.

– Miałeś mnóstwo szczęścia – kontynuował Draco. – Wszystko mogło skończyć się znacznie dla ciebie gorzej. Gdyby nie…

Ojciec urwał w połowie myśli, ale Scorpius od razu domyślił się reszty.

– Albus zrobił to bez mojej wiedzy. Ja nigdy bym…

– Sam gotowy byłem to zrobić – mruknął Draco i Scorpio nie zdołał powstrzymać się przed spojrzeniem jego stronę. Twarz ojca była dziwnie ściśnięta.

– Ty? Przecież ich nienawidzisz?

– Są rzeczy ważniejsze od dumy, synu.

Słysząc to oświadczenie, Scorpius poczuł się już zupełnie źle. Oparł ciężką głowę o zagłówek i westchnął z wysiłkiem. Czuł się jak niewdzięczny, krótkowzroczny idiota. Zdał sobie sprawę, że dla jego dobra ojciec był skłonny porzucić wszystko i zwrócić się o pomoc do swoich największych wrogów.

Nagle przypomniały mu się słowa matki. Twierdziła, że Draco nie może stać z Potterem jak równy z równym, bo ma wobec niego dług, którego nie może spłacić. W chwili, kiedy pan Potter pomógł przy sprawie Scorpiusa, ten dług jeszcze bardziej wzrósł.

– W takim razie Albus oszczędził ci nieprzyjemności – stwierdził po dłuższej chwili, z cierpkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Słysząc to, Draco też się nieco rozluźnił i jedynie pokręcił nieznacznie głową.

– W pewnej mierze, ale i tak trzy razy ciągnęli mnie i Astorię do Ministerstwa.

Nic więcej nie wyjaśnił, ale Scorpio domyślał się reszty. To na pewno nie były miłe spotkania.

– Mimo wszystko to jest mój dług wobec Albusa. Nie twój wobec pana Pottera.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że to cokolwiek zmienia?

Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami.

– Chociażby perspektywę. Chyba lepiej mieć dług u przyjaciół niż wrogów.

Ojciec spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale w żaden sposób tego nie skomentował.

* * *

Resztę drogi przejechali w ciszy, ale ta w niczym nie przypominała wcześniejszego milczenia. Wręcz przeciwnie, był to czas, który Scorpius wykorzystał, by pozbierać się do kupy. Od czasu, gdy wrócił z Albusem z Londynu tamtego feralnego dnia, nie czuł się tak rozbity mentalnie jak teraz. Niby wiedział, że ojciec będzie na niego wściekły, ale nie przypuszczał, że i jemu aż tak puszczą nerwy. Chyba wynikało to z faktu, iż w głosie Draco słyszał dużo więcej bólu niż gniewu. Złość zazwyczaj znosił bez trudu, to poczucie rozczarowania innych zawsze wyprowadzało go z równowagi. Z McGonagall było tak samo. Wtedy też najbardziej bolała go świadomość, że zawiódł jej oczekiwania.

To było zupełnie nowe odkrycie. Może wynikało z faktu, że dawniej myślał, iż nikt nie ma wobec niego żadnych oczekiwań. Uważał, że wszyscy mają gdzieś, kim jest i co robi. Teraz już wiedział, że to całkowita nieprawda. Dla rodziców był nadzieją, jeśli nie na zmazanie win, to przynajmniej na poprawę wizerunku ich rodziny, a dla McGonagall był zdolnym uczniem, który potrzebuje tylko, by wskazać mu prawidłową ścieżkę.

I po raz pierwszy tak dogłębnie zawiódł ich wszystkich. Dopiero to uzmysłowiło mu, jak bardzo zależy mu na ich zaufaniu.

– Więcej tak nie nawalę, obiecuję – powiedział, kiedy Draco zatrzymał samochód przed posiadłością.

Ojciec spojrzał na niego niedowierzająco, ale widząc jego zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy, ostatecznie jedynie skinął głową na zgodę.

Kiedy tylko silnik ucichł, drzwi dworu otworzyły się i na zewnątrz wyszła Astoria. Mimo mroźnej pogody nie miała na sobie żadnego wierzchniego ubrania i tak jak stała, podeszła do samochodu. Scorpius nie zdołał zatrzasnąć drzwi, gdy objęła go za głowę i przyciągnęła do siebie zdecydowanym gestem. Jej oddech był urwany i Ślizgon nie miał wątpliwości, że ostatkiem sił powstrzymuje szloch.

Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę i żadne z nich nic nie mówiło. Scorpio oparł głowę na ramieniu matki i przymknął oczy, ciesząc się tak znajomym lawendowym zapachem. Znał go bardzo dobrze i zawsze nasuwał mu skojarzenia z dzieciństwem, bezpieczeństwem i beztroską. Wiele by dał, żeby powrót do takiego życia był możliwy.

W końcu Astoria zwolniła uścisk i siląc się na uśmiech, zaprosiła ich do środka, gdzie na stole w jadalni czekała już kolacja.

Scorpius zostawił rzeczy w pokoju, zdjął szkolną szatę i opłukał twarz. Kiedy spojrzał w lustro, zobaczył, jak bardzo jego policzki są zapadnięte, a oczy podkrążone. Wiedział, że ostatnimi czasy nie jadał zbyt wiele, a sypiał stanowczo za mało. W natłoku innych zajęć nie zastanawiał się nad swoim zdrowiem, ale matka z pewnością już zauważyła, że nie prowadził się najlepiej. Zawsze była przewrażliwiona na tym punkcie.

Odruchowo przesunął dłonią po przedramieniu, gdzie wciąż widoczne były blizny po klątwie. Szczerze wątpił, by kiedykolwiek znikły całkowicie. Zaczął już powoli godzić się z tym faktem, dlatego bez przesadnej frustracji, naciągnął z powrotem rękaw. Wytarł twarz oraz ręce i wyszedł z łazienki. Schodząc po schodach, usłyszał ściszony głos matki. Zatrzymał się na ostatnich stopniach, świadomy, że to nie były słowa przeznaczone dla niego.

– …cieszę się. Ale dlaczego zmieniłeś zdanie?

– To by już w niczym nie pomogło. Nie widziałaś go wcześniej, ja sam nie przypominam sobie, bym kiedyś widział go tak… roztrzęsionego.

– On też przeżywa to na swój sposób.

– Myślałem, że będzie jak zwykle szedł w zaparte. Tymczasem okazało się, że nie potrzebuje kolejnej lekcji. Sądzę, że obecnie bardziej potrzeba mu twojego wsparcia niż mojej reprymendy.

– I otrzyma je, ale myślę, że dużo ważniejsze jest twoje zrozumienie. Chcesz tego czy nie, Scorpius porównuje się do ciebie. To twoje zdanie ma dla niego kluczowe znaczenie, nie moje.

– Wiesz dobrze, że to nie jest proste w naszym przypadku. Nigdy nie wiem, które moje słowa wywołają burzę. A i on często nie ułatwia sprawy.

Scorpius postanowił, że nie ma ochoty dłużej słuchać tej rozmowy. Stanowczo usłyszał już wystarczająco. Dlatego pokonał odległość dzielącą go od drzwi jadalni, oparł się o framugę i chrząknął znacząco. Rodzice odwrócili się równocześnie i spojrzeli na niego wyraźnie zakłopotani. Raczej nie mieli wątpliwości, że słyszał przynajmniej część ich rozmowy.

– Dobrze, że już jesteś, kolacja stygnie. – Pierwsza odzyskała głos Astoria.

Scorpio skinął głową i podszedł do stołu. Wciąż jednak nie spuszczał wzroku z poważnej twarzy ojca.

* * *

– Przynajmniej tyle dobrego, że skończyłem już kiblować u Filcha – powiedział Scorpius, kiedy opowiadał o obecnej sytuacji w szkole. – Nie będę musiał zarywać nocek, żeby wyrobić się z pracami.

– Powinieneś bardziej dbać o zdrowie, jak się pochorujesz, to w niczym ci nie pomoże – stwierdziła Astoria.

– Wiem, po prostu czasami zwyczajnie nie starcza mi czasu, żeby nawet zjeść obiad.

– To może dołóż sobie sałatki – powiedziała matka, podsuwając mu bliżej półmisek.

Chłopak skinął głową i nałożył nieco na talerz, choć czuł, że nie zmieści już ani kęsa więcej.

– Za to wszystko wskazuje, że od następnego semestru zacznę fakultet ze Starożytnych Runów. Dyrektorka jest nieugięta w tym temacie, choć dla mnie to droga przez mękę.

Niespodziewanie rodzice wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.

– O ile dobrze pamiętam, miałaś Wybitny z Runów – stwierdził Draco w stronę Astorii.

Matka skinęła głową, a potem zwróciła się do Scorpiusa.

– Jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy, jestem do twojej dyspozycji.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. W tej kwestii nie odmówiłby żadnej pomocy.

* * *

Następnego dnia posiadłość Malfoyów odwiedzili dziadkowie Scorpiusa. Od ojca Ślizgon wiedział, że rodzice nie zdołali ukryć przed nimi całego zamieszania. Zresztą, jak tylko babcia zaczęła go wyściskiwać i niemal płakać na jego widok, wszystko stało się bardziej niż jasne. Przez długi czas Scorpius musiał zapewniać, że cała sprawa zakończyła się dla niego szczęśliwie i nie poniesie żadnych prawnych konsekwencji tamtych zajść.

Praktycznie przez cały następny dzień rozmowy nie schodziły z kwestii klątwy i wypadku w sowiarni. Co jednak najbardziej uderzyło Scorpiusa, to fakt, że babcia kilkukrotnie powtarzała, że za jej czasów do niczego podobnego nie doszłoby w Hogwarcie. Ślizgon ugryzł się w język zanim napomknął, że w tamtych czasach ze szkoły wyszedł Czarny Pan, więc jakoś trudno uwierzyć, że wtedy rzeczywiście było lepiej. Dla świętego spokoju chłopak jednak potakiwał i nie wchodził w polemikę z krewką staruszką.

Z okazji świąt Scorpius otrzymał nawet kilka prezentów, nową, elegancką szatę od matki, torbę po brzegi wypełnioną słodyczami od dziadków i trzy książki od ojca. Zwłaszcza te ostatnie szczególnie go zainteresowały, bo wiedział, że Draco z pewnością nie ofiarował ich bez przyczyny. Wszystkie one poświęcone były zaawansowanej magii i Ślizgon z chęcią od razu poznałby szczegóły. Nauczony jednak doświadczeniem, tylko je przejrzał i postanowił, że wróci do tych zagadnień, gdy będzie odpowiednio przygotowany. Nie miał ochoty ponownie wylądować w Mungu.

* * *

Wbrew wcześniejszym obawom świąteczne dni minęły spokojnie i we względnie przyjaznej atmosferze. Astoria robiła wszystko, by każdy członek rodziny był zadowolony, a Scorpius nie miał czasu za bardzo roztrząsać nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. Matka zachęcała go do pomocy przy wypiekach, zabierała do pobliskiego miasteczka, a wieczorami wspólnie czytała z nim książki albo obserwowała jak gra z dziadkiem w szachy czarodziejów. Scorpio dobrze rozumiał, skąd ta niespotykana nadopiekuńczość i choć momentami czuł się nieco nią przytłoczony, to nie zamierzał się skarżyć. Przynajmniej w ten sposób mógł sprawić, że Astoria czuła się lepiej, a to miła odmiana, po tych wszystkich łzach, które wylała z jego powodu.

Z ojcem niewiele rozmawiał, wciąż świadom, że nie wszystko między nimi wróciło do normy. Obaj zdawali się obawiać kolejnej konfrontacji, która w ich przypadku tak łatwo mogła przekształcić się w kłótnię. Scorpio zbyt dobrze znał charakter zarówno swój, jak i Draco, by mieć co do tego wątpliwości. Mimo wszystko, choć panował miedzy nimi cichy rozejm, to i tak, sytuacja była dużo lepsza, niż Scorpius obawiał się przed przyjazdem do domu. Wtedy zakładał, że ten tydzień będzie pasmem niekończących się kłótni, złości i pretensji. Sądził, iż rodzice zrobią wszystko, by dobrze zapamiętał popełnione błędy. Tymczasem oni bardziej martwili się o niego, niż złościli. Zwłaszcza matka. Dostrzegał to w ukradkowych spojrzeniach, które rzucała w jego stronę, kiedy myślała, że tego nie widzi.

– Nie załamię się – powiedział któregoś dnia, kiedy został sam z Astorią w salonie. – Był moment, kiedy myślałem, że tego nie udźwignę, ale to już za mną. Tak myślę.

Matka w pierwszej chwili wyglądała na zaskoczoną tymi słowami, ale potem uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Cieszę się, choć to nie sprawi, że przestanę się martwić – powiedziała, a potem wskazała mu miejsce obok siebie na sofie. – Wiem, że starasz się być dzielny i nie chcesz obarczać innych swoimi troskami, ale pamiętaj, że przede mną nie musisz mieć tajemnic.

Scorpius usiadł na wskazanym miejscu i przez chwilę w milczeniu zastanawiał się, co powinien powiedzieć.

– Nie chcę, żebyś znowu przeze mnie płakała – rzucił w końcu, patrząc w podłogę. – Nigdy tego nie chciałem.

– Wiem. Jednak taka jest rola matki. Musi puścić swoje dzieci wolno, a sama może jedynie martwić się, czy będą szczęśliwe.

Gdyby dziś ktoś zapytał Scorpiusa, czy jest szczęśliwy, nie wiedziałby, co odpowiedzieć. Działo się zarówno wiele dobrych, jak i paskudnych rzeczy, więc bilans wychodził gdzieś po środku.

– Chciałam cię o coś zapytać – pociągnęła Astoria, wykorzystując jego milczenie. – Tamtego dnia, gdy zginęła ta dziewczyna, uciekłeś ze szkoły, prawda?

Scorpius spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Oczywiście rodzice dostali wiadomość od McGonagall o jego zniknięciu, ale nigdy nie przekazał im szczegółów tamtego dnia. Chyba nie chciał się przyznać przed nimi, jak bardzo był zdesperowany. Teraz jednak nie potrafił skłamać, więc po prostu spuścił wzrok i pokiwał głową.

– Co chciałeś zrobić?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Spanikowałem. Albus znalazł mnie w pociągu do Brukseli. W tamtej chwili ucieczka wydawała się najlepszą opcją. Nie myślałem, co zrobię dalej.

Spodziewał się bardziej gwałtownej reakcji, tymczasem Astoria jedynie pokiwała głową, jakby potwierdziły się jej przypuszczenia.

– Rozumiem. Nie była to najszczęśliwsza decyzja, ale jestem w stanie zrozumieć twoje powody. Mam jednak do ciebie prośbę. Jeśli jeszcze, kiedyś poczujesz, że grunt osuwa ci się spod nóg, pamiętaj, że tutaj też zawsze znajdziesz schronienie.

– Myślałem o powrocie do domu, ale nie chciałem, by to wszystko odbiło się jeszcze na was – stwierdził, a potem zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu. – Zresztą tutaj szukaliby mnie w pierwszej kolejności.

Astoria również się uśmiechnęła. Może była łagodna i wrażliwa, ale z pewnością i ją musiały przekonać takie zimnokrwiste kalkulacje. Ostatecznie także kiedyś należała do Slytherinu.

Przez długą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu, a potem matka przeczesała jego włosy i pocałowała w skroń.

– Wiem, że zawsze starasz się podjąć słuszne decyzje – stwierdziła.

– Przynajmniej próbuję. Z różnym skutkiem.

– Nikt nie jest nieomylny. Ty też, mój drogi.

Scorpius przewrócił oczami. Astoria uśmiechnęła się i poklepała go po ramieniu.

– To jak to jest z tymi twoimi runami? – zmieniła temat.

Chłopak nie zdołał powstrzymać ciężkiego westchnięcia.

– Naprawdę chcesz mnie tym dręczyć w święta? – zapytał, bez nadziei w głosie.

– Nie zamierzam cię dręczyć, ale nie pozwolę, by mój własny syn miał braki w tej materii.

* * *

Wraz z wyjazdem dziadków w posiadłości Malfoyów zapanowała cisza i spokój. Scorpius wykorzystał to, by odrobić wszystkie zadania domowe, a także, choć robiło mu się gorzej na samą myśl, na praktykowanie runów. Matka rzeczywiście okazała się bardzo pomocna w tej dziedzinie, a jej cierpliwość, dobrze wpływała na zaangażowanie Ślizgona.

Był wieczór poprzedzający Sylwester, kiedy Scorpius skończył ostatnie zadania i spakował podręczniki. Z wątpliwą satysfakcją patrzył na cały pergamin zapisany równymi rzędami kolejnych runów. To były dopiero podstawy, ale przynajmniej wiedział, że na kolejnym spotkaniu z McGonagall nie ośmieszy się całkowicie.

Teraz jednak coś innego zaprzątało jego umysł. Wszedł do salonu, gdzie przy rozpalonym kominku, z książką w ręku, siedział Draco. Kiedy zobaczył syna, zamknął czytany tom i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.

Scorpius zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i oparł ramieniem o framugę. Przez ostatnią godzinę zastanawiał się, co powinien powiedzieć, ale ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że dobór słów nie ma większego znaczenia. Ojciec i tak pewnie się wścieknie. Mimo to chciał spróbować.

– Mam prośbę – zaczął spokojnym tonem. – Nie musisz się zgadzać ani tym bardziej wściekać, to tylko pytanie.

– Ten wstęp powoduje, że już mi się to nie podoba – mruknął Draco.

Scorpio westchnął, ale nie pozwolił, by emocje przejęły kontrolę. Był gotowy na odmowę i przygotowany, by przyjąć ją spokojnie.

– Potter zaprosił mnie do siebie na święta – powiedział wprost. – Odmówiłem, wiedząc, jaka jest sytuacja – dodał, nim ojciec zdążył choćby otworzyć usta. – Ale jest coś, co mam tam do załatwienia, więc chciałbym udać się do niego jutro.

Draco przez długą chwilę milczał, przewiercając go spojrzeniem. Całym sobą dawał do zrozumienia, że ten pomysł bardzo mu się nie podoba. Jednak wbrew najczarniejszym scenariuszom, nie wpadł w gniew, a wręcz przeciwnie. Po chwili zrezygnowany pokręcił głową.

– Mam cię tam zawieźć? – zapytał niechętnie.

– Myślałem raczej o kominku. Znam adres.

Draco pokiwał głową, ale więcej na niego nie patrzył.

Scorpius miał świadomość, że mógłby teraz odetchnąć z ulgą i wrócić do swojego pokoju, w końcu osiągnął cel i to bez większego trudu. Patrząc jednak na ojca, czuł się z tym źle.

– Nie muszę tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz – dodał.

– To, czego ja chcę, nie ma w tym przypadku większego znaczenia. Chyba najwyższy czas, bym pogodził się z tym, że twoja znajomość z Potterami jest faktem. Znam cię na tyle, by wiedzieć, że im bardziej będę przeciwny, tym silniej ty spróbujesz postawić na swoim. I nie zaprzeczaj, bo doskonale wiesz, że to prawda.

Scorpius pokręcił nieznacznie głową i podszedł bliżej, zmuszając tym ojca, by ponownie na niego spojrzał.

– Jeszcze niedawno pewnie by tak było, ale teraz nie zamierzam wybierać między przyjacielem a rodziną. Nie chcę tego. Nie zaprzeczam, że oni są dla mnie ważni, ale wy jesteście ważniejsi. Dlatego jeśli rzeczywiście nie jesteś w stanie się z tym pogodzić, jeśli to za bardzo uraża twoją dumę, po prostu to zakończę. Albus zrozumie.

Chyba po raz pierwszy widział, żeby ojciec był tak zaskoczony jego słowami. Zwykle poważny i zdecydowany Draco przez długą chwilę patrzył na niego szczerze zdumiony. W końcu zdołał zebrać się w sobie, bo przymknął na moment oczy, a potem wziął oddech i wstał z fotela.

– Gdy byłem młody, stale ktoś kazał mi coś wybierać. Zawsze musiałem opowiadać się po jakiejś stronie. Takie wtedy były czasy. Chcę wierzyć, że tobie przyjdzie żyć w lepszych. Dlatego tym bardziej nie chcę być tym, który każe ci wybierać. Masz prawo sam dobierać sobie przyjaciół, a jeśli to musi być akurat Potter, to ja muszę to zaakceptować.

– Dziękuję – odparł Scorpius, nie bardzo wiedząc, co innego miałby powiedzieć.

– A co do sprawy, którą masz tam załatwić – dodał Draco, patrząc na syna wymownie. – To pójdę tam z tobą, by dopełnić tego obowiązku.


	30. Chapter 20 v2

Witajcie, kochani.

Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze i wiele niesamowicie motywujących słów. Jest mi niezwykle miło, że moja grafomania sprawia Wam przyjemność. Postaram się, by kolejne rozdziały były coraz lepsze i dostarczały Wam jeszcze więcej satysfakcji z czytania.

Wraz z tym rozdziałem można powiedzieć, że dobiega końca akt poświęcony śmierci Peggy White. Z następnymi wkroczymy w zupełnie nową część tej opowieści.

Jednocześnie chcę uprzedzić, że ponieważ moja doba nie jest jeszcze rozciągliwa, to niestety publikacje kolejnych rozdziałów w okresie wakacyjnym następować będą nieco rzadziej.

Za betę gorące podziękowania dla błotniaka stawowego.

Zapraszam do lektury.

* * *

Rozdział XX

Rankiem w Sylwestra, zaraz po śniadaniu Astoria zabrała Scorpiusa na Pokątną, twierdząc, że nie może odwiedzić znajomych z pustymi rękoma. Co prawda Scorpio nie miał głowy do robienia zakupów, ale ostatecznie przystał na tę propozycję.

Zwiedziwszy kilka magicznych sklepów, szybko kupili pasujące upominki. Dla Lily wybrali kolorową, zaczarowaną apaszkę, na której poruszał się mały, wyszywany pegaz. Zwierzątko reagowało na dotyk i domagało się pieszczot, kiedy tylko ktoś założył materiał na szyję. Dla Jamesa kupili komplet zdobionych piór, a dla Albusa, mając w pamięci liczne zdjęcia w jego pokoju, przewodnik po magicznej fotografii.

Choć na Pokątnej panował tłok, to nie spotkali praktycznie nikogo znajomego. Przez chwilę co prawda mignęła Scorpiusowi gdzieś Luna Skamander, ale zniknęła szybko w Magicznej Menażerii.

Ponieważ uwinęli się szybko z zakupami, mogli zatrzymać się na chwilę w Trzech Miotłach i wypić Kremowe Piwo.

– Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł, żeby ojciec szedł ze mną? – zapytał w pewnym momencie Scorpio, gdy jego kufel był już w połowie pusty.

– Znam go wystarczająco długo, by już po samym wyrazie twarzy wiedzieć, iż raczej nie zdołam nakłonić go do zmiany decyzji – odparła Astoria. – Nawet jeśli uważam ją za lekkomyślną.

– Czyli zgadzasz się, że to kiepski pomysł – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał chłopak.

Kobieta westchnęła nieznacznie.

– Jest zawzięty i ujął się honorem. Uważa, że to jego obowiązek. Rozumiem to, choć wiem, jak ciężkie to dla niego zadanie. Pielęgnowaną latami niechęć trudno przezwyciężyć.

Scorpio pokręcił nieznacznie głową.

– Ale przecież nikt go o to nie prosi. Wręcz przeciwnie, wolałbym pójść tam sam. Wiem, że to może zabrzmieć idiotycznie, ale mam wrażenie, że jeśli pojawimy się tam razem, to jeszcze bardziej będzie widać, czyim synem jestem.

Dopiero kiedy zobaczył, jak matka posmutniała, dotarło do niego, co powiedział. Odwrócił wzrok, zirytowany, że znowu gada, zanim pomyśli.

– Przepraszam, nie chciałem, żeby to tak zabrzmiało.

Astoria pokręciła głową.

– Nie przepraszaj. Od dawna wiem, jak bardzo twoje podobieństwo do Draco jest dla ciebie ciężarem. Oboje wiemy.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– W szkole nie mam już z tym problemu. Po prostu przestałem o tym myśleć – stwierdził, a potem dodał z nutą złośliwego rozbawienia. – Wystarczająco narozrabiałem na przestrzeni ostatnich lat, by większość zaczęła oceniać mnie przez pryzmat moich własnych czynów. Choć wątpię, by to było specjalnie pocieszające.

Matka również się rozpogodziła.

– Wolałabym, żeby oceniali cię, patrząc na twoje wybitne osiągnięcia, niekoniecznie wybitne wybryki.

– Nierealne, zwłaszcza z Eliksirów. Ale jeśli cię to pocieszy, to niektórzy nazywają mnie „pupilkiem" McGonagall, więc to chyba też się liczy.

Astoria roześmiała się już otwarcie.

– Naprawdę ktoś tak cię nazwał?

– Otwarcie nikt się nie odważył, no może poza Albusem.

Matka popatrzyła na niego łagodnie.

– To dobrze, że znalazłeś sobie takiego przyjaciela, choć nie ukrywam, że to dość zaskakujący wybór. I nie chodzi mi o to, że jest synem Harry'ego Pottera, bardziej o to, iż wydaje się tak różny od ciebie z charakteru.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Sam się czasami nad tym zastanawiam. Teoretycznie nic nas nie łączy, a mimo to dobrze się rozumiemy. Zazwyczaj nie muszę niczego tłumaczyć, a on i tak wie, o co mi chodzi. I to jest fajne, choć trochę też irytujące, bo czasami czuję się niemal bezbronny, skoro nie mogę zasłonić się kłamstwem. Jestem przy nim odsłonięty i chwilami naprawdę się boję, że to brutalnie się na mnie zemści. Niby wiem, że Albus taki nie jest, ale gdyby chciał, mógłby w paskudny sposób wykorzystać wszystkie moje słabości, które zdążył poznać tak dobrze.

– Taka jest cena przyjaźni. Nie może ona istnieć bez zaufania, a ani ja, ani tym bardziej Draco nie potrafiliśmy nauczyć ciebie, jak komuś ufać. Nas też wychowano w przekonaniu, że świat jest wrogim miejscem, w którym każdy tylko czeka na okazję, by wbić ci nóż w plecy. Dlatego musiałeś wypracować sobie własny schemat zaufania, wolny od wszystkich ślizgońskich przekonań. Domyślam się, że wcale to nie było i pewnie nadal nie jest łatwe.

Scorpius zamyślił się nad słowami matki. Rzeczywiście coś w tym było. Wśród Ślizgonów trudno było o wylewność czy prawdziwą szczerość. Nawet ci, którzy nazywali się przyjaciółmi, wciąż mieli między sobą sekrety i tajemnice. Nigdy do końca nie otwierali się na drugą osobę. Wiedział o tym doskonale, bo przecież stale robił to samo. Ile razy powstrzymywał słowa prawdy, zasłaniając się sarkazmem czy złośliwością? Tak było bezpieczniej i łatwiej. A jednak w przypadku Pottera sprawa wyglądała inaczej. Kiedy z nim rozmawiał, nagle to wszystko wydawało się zupełnie zbędne. Mógł mówić otwarcie, co myślał i czuł, nie obawiając się, że to obróci się przeciwko niemu. Zwykle dopiero później zdawał sobie sprawę, co on mógłby zrobić z taką wiedzą, gdyby wpadła w jego ręce. A jednak przecież sam tego też nie robił. Ile razy słyszał od Albusa rzeczy, których ten zapewne nie powiedziałby nikomu innemu? I Scorpius wszystko to zachowywał dla siebie. Nigdy przez myśl mu nie przeszło, by użyć tej wiedzy na szkodę Pottera.

Ta myśl była, kolejnym w ostatnich dniach, ciekawym odkryciem. Zawsze gdzieś podskórnie obawiał się, że jego szczerość się na nim zemści. Nigdy jednak nie zastanawiał się nad wykorzystaniem szczerości Albusa. I może w tym tkwił właśnie sekret. Potter nie był Ślizgonem, więc zapewne jemu również nie przyszło to nigdy do głowy. Nie chciał zaszkodzić Scorpiusowi, a jednocześnie wierzył, że on nie zaszkodzi jemu. Dla niego takie zaufanie było czymś zupełnie naturalnym. To, czego Scorpio musiał się krok po kroku uczyć, jemu wpojono od dziecka – przyjaciołom się ufa.

* * *

Scorpius, ubrany w szarą koszulę i czarne spodnie, stanął w salonie z niewielką torbą przewieszoną przez ramię. Jeszcze tego samego ranka napisał do Albusa krótką wiadomość o swojej wizycie, swojej i ojca, więc ich pojawienie się nie powinno nikogo zaskoczyć.

Chwilę później dołączył do niego Draco. W standardowym czarnym garniturze i z maską obojętności zakrywającą wszystkie emocje na twarzy. Wcześniej Scorpius zastanawiał się, czy nie próbować odwieść ojca od tego pomysłu, ale widząc tę zawziętość, natychmiast odpuścił. To mogłoby co najwyżej doprowadzić do zupełnie niepotrzebnej awantury.

– Gotowy? – zapytał zamiast tego.

Draco skinął jedynie głową.

Chłopak wziął krótki oddech, po czym chwycił garść proszku Fiuu i sypnął w kominek. Wnętrze zalśniło szmaragdowym ogniem. Nie zastanawiając się zbyt długo, wszedł w płomień i wypowiedział adres domu Potterów.

Świat zawirował, gdy z zawrotną prędkością mknął przez sieć Fiuu do celu. Minęło zaledwie kilka sekund, jak z gwałtownym impetem zatrzymał się na miejscu. Moment później poczuł, jak tuż za nim pojawił się Draco. Trwało chwilę, nim zapanował nad błędnikiem, a potem otrzepał ubranie i wszedł do znajomego, niezbyt obszernego salonu. Na centralnie ustawionej kanapie siedział Albus.

Gryfon uśmiechnął się lekko, stanął na nogi i podszedł bliżej. Mimo pozornie beztroskiego zachowania Scorpius dostrzegł, jak chłopak przez krótką chwilę obrzucił Draco badawczym spojrzeniem. Nigdy wcześniej się nie spotkali, ale przecież Albus wiedział wystarczająco dużo, by mieć już wyrobioną opinię.

– Dzień dobry – odezwał się mimo to bez zająknięcia w stronę Draco, a potem dodał do Scorpiusa – fajnie, że zdołałeś się wyrwać.

I znowu to robił. Nie było cienia wątpliwości, że Albus doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, ile nerwów kosztowało Scorpiusa zorganizowanie tej wizyty. Jednak nie wywlekał niczego na wierzch, wiedząc, że Ślizgon takie kwestie wolał zachować dla siebie.

– Ja nie zabawię tu długo, chciałem tylko porozmawiać z twoim ojcem – odezwał się Draco.

Albus skinął głową.

– Tata jest w gabinecie.

– Zapraszam, Malfoy. – Usłyszeli drugi głos, a po chwili do salonu wszedł pan Potter. Krótkim skinieniem głowy przywitał gości, a potem gestem ręki zaprosił Draco do sąsiedniego pokoju. – Może zaprowadzisz Scorpiusa do jadalni, mama zaraz poda kolację – rzucił na odchodne w stronę Albusa.

Po chwili mężczyźni zniknęli za drzwiami, a chłopcy zostali sami w salonie. W ciszy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i jednomyślnie podjęli decyzję, że nigdzie się nie wybierają. Usiedli na kanapie i przez długie minuty patrzyli na zamknięte drzwi gabinetu.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie pozabijają się tam – rzucił w końcu Scorpius.

– Chyba nie, w końcu mieli tylko porozmawiać.

Ślizgon prychnął.

– Jakoś mam złe doświadczenia, jeśli chodzi o rozmowy z moim ojcem.

Albus nie zdoła ukryć cienia rozbawienia.

– To w sumie trochę śmieszne – dodał po chwili. – Nie masz wrażenia, że potraktowali nas jak małe dzieci? Siedzimy tutaj i czekamy, aż dorośli skończą rozmawiać.

– Jakoś wolę być tutaj niż tam. Zresztą, ostatnio wszyscy mi powtarzają, że nie powinienem za szybko dorastać, więc może to i lepiej.

Albus spojrzał na niego nieco zaskoczony.

– A ty kiedykolwiek byłeś dzieckiem? Zawsze myślałem, że od małego zachowywałeś się, jakbyś pozjadał wszystkie rozumy.

Ślizgon dziabnął Gryfona łokciem w żebra, na co ten już otwarcie się roześmiał.

– Wiesz, przebywanie ze mną jednak wyraźnie ci szkodzi – mruknął Scorpius. – Gdzie się podział ten zlękniony Potter, który bał się w mojej obecności otworzyć usta?

– Oswoiłem swoje lęki.

Scorpio wywrócił oczami i już zamierzał stwierdzić, że nie chce być przez nikogo oswajany, kiedy drzwi gabinetu otwarły się i wyszedł z nich ojciec w towarzystwie pana Pottera.

* * *

Gabinet urządzony był skromnie, ale z gustem. Draco nie podejrzewał Pottera o podobne zdolności, więc zapewne w aranżacji tego wnętrza maczała palce jego małżonka. Nie żeby w tej chwili Ślizgon miał ochotę analizować wystrój. Po prawdzie ten pokój był chyba ostatnim miejscem na Ziemi, w którym chciał przebywać, a towarzyszący mu mężczyzna ostatnim, z którym pragnął rozmawiać. Wielokrotnie jednak w życiu boleśnie przekonał się, że nie zawsze robimy tylko to, na co mamy ochotę.

– Napijesz się czegoś? – odezwał się Potter, podchodząc do stolika w kącie i chwytając butelkę whisky. – Kawy, herbaty, a może coś mocniejszego?

– Nie fatyguj się. Nie przyszedłem na towarzyskie pogaduszki – rzucił Draco, bezskutecznie próbując pozbyć się tej cierpkiej nuty w głosie. Jak bardzo by się nie starał, nie potrafił w pełni ukryć dręczących go emocji.

Tyle lat minęło, życie potoczyło się w tak niezwykłych kierunkach, a mimo to pewne rzeczy chyba nigdy się nie zmienią. Jak dobrze Malfoy pamiętał upokorzenie procesu przed Wizengamotem, kiedy uratowały go właśnie zeznania Pottera. To był już drugi raz, kiedy ten Gryfon ocalił mu życie. Czasami naprawdę wolałby spłonąć w Pokoju Życzeń. Przynajmniej wtedy nie musiałby tak wiele razy wycierać podłogi własną dumą. Były chwile, częstsze niż sam chciałby przed sobą przyznać, kiedy prawdziwie nienawidził swojego życia, tej absurdalnej egzystencji, która nie miała nic wspólnego z jego dziedzictwem. Za każdym razem, kiedy wspominał potęgę swojej rodziny, widział wyraźniej, jak nisko upadł. A dziś, gdy po raz trzeci zawdzięczał coś Potterowi, miał poczucie, że sięgnął już absolutnego dna. Ze wszystkich ludzi, właśnie jemu nie chciał niczego więcej zawdzięczać.

Zacisnął zęby, starając się zapanować nad gwałtowną falą frustracji.

– Cóż więc cię do mnie sprowadza? – zapytał Potter, odstawiając Ognistą.

To zaskakujące, jak niewiele zmienił się przez te wszystkie lata. Wciąż wyglądał tak zwyczajnie, z włosami w nieładzie i tymi charakterystycznymi okularami. Jednak Draco dobrze wiedział, jak bardzo jego wygląd jest zwodniczy. Pod maską normalności krył się jeden z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów obecnych czasów. Ten, który własnoręcznie pokonał Czarnego Pana, a potem przez lata, już jako auror, tropił jego wyznawców. Jak wielu z nich przegrało, bo dopuściło się grzechu ignorancji. Przecież z Draco było dokładnie tak samo. Poniósł porażkę, bo aż do samego końca nie doceniał przeciwnika. Więcej jednak nie zamierzał popełniać tego błędu.

– Dobrze wiesz, co mnie sprowadza – rzucił, mierząc mężczyznę zimnym spojrzeniem.

Potter westchnął nieznacznie i potarł skroń palcami. Wyglądał, jakby ta rozmowa zaczęła go męczyć, jeszcze zanim na dobre się rozpoczęła.

– Niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję, Malfoy. Zapomnijmy o całej sprawie. Zrobiłem to zresztą głównie z uwagi na Albusa, który bardzo przejął się sytuacją.

Tak, syn Pottera pozostawał dla Draco zagadką. Wiedział, że początki jego znajomości ze Scorpiusem były, mało powiedzieć, burzliwe, a mimo to teraz wydawał się jego oddanym przyjacielem. Gdyby był Ślizgonem, można by się doszukiwać w tym jakichś ukrytych motywów, ale tu mieliśmy do czynienia z Gryfonem, a ci cenią sobie szczerość.

Właśnie, szczerość, coś, czym większość Ślizgonów gardziła i co uważała za niebezpieczny nawyk. Od dziecka uczeni fałszu i podstępności, więc głęboko w ich jestestwie zakorzeniona była obawa przed nadmierną szczerością.

A przecież Draco ją widział, raptem wczoraj był świadkiem jak jego własny syn, który przecież tak dobrze opanował sztukę kłamstwa, był z nim szczery. Nie chował się za pięknymi słówkami, nie starał się przeinaczać rzeczywistości. Otwarcie, bez cienia fałszu powiedział, czego pragnie. Czy to właśnie przebywanie z synem Pottera tak na niego wpłynęło? Bo zmiana była kolosalna. Nie dało się nie dostrzec, jak bardzo zachowanie Scorpiusa uległo przemianie. I choć zapewne nie było mu łatwo, to przezwyciężył wrodzoną niechęć i wybrał szczerość. A teraz Draco powinien uczynić to samo. Nawet jeśli podobne słowa z trudem przechodziły mu przez gardło.

– Jestem twoim dłużnikiem, Potter. Bez względu na twoje motywy fakt pozostaje faktem, uchroniłeś mojego syna przed ogromnymi kłopotami. Nie mam jak ci za to odpłacić, ale jeśli kiedyś zajdzie taka potrzeba, to jestem do twojej dyspozycji.

Gryfon zmierzył go dziwnym spojrzeniem, jakby nie takich słów oczekiwał, a potem uśmiechnął się cierpko.

– Myślałem, że przyjdziesz z pretensjami, że znowu mieszam się do waszego życia.

– Wierz mi, moja duma niczego bardziej nie pragnie, ale wiem, jakie są realia. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, jak wszystko mogłoby się potoczyć, gdyby nie twoja interwencja. Jak zapewne wiesz, moja rodzina nie jest zbyt popularna w Ministerstwie.

Potter nieznacznie skinął głową.

– Wiem, choć uważam, że w żadnym wypadku Scorpio nie powinien pokutować za twoje błędy.

– Nie powinien – zgodził się Draco. – Ale obaj wiemy, że nawet wasze gryfońskie rządy nie są w stanie wykorzenić wszystkich uprzedzeń.

Potter ponownie zgodził się gestem głowy i niespodziewanie odwrócił się, by podejść do okna. Przez dłuższą chwilę w gabinecie panowała cisza.

– I to jest największe zwycięstwo Voldemorta – odezwał się w końcu Gryfon. – Przez ponad dwie dekady nie udało się zatrzeć podziałów, które stworzył. Śmierć tej dziewczyny, cała ta tragedia, ma swoje źródło we wzajemnej nienawiści.

– Ani ty, ani ja nigdy też nie byliśmy od niej wolni.

Dziwny grymas przeszedł po twarzy Pottera, niewątpliwie Draco trafił w samo sedno. Choć Gryfoni starali się być szlachetni i prawi, oni również nie byli wolni od podobnych przywar. W końcu tak wielu z nich gardziło i nienawidziło ludzi pokroju rodziny Malfoyów.

– Na szczęście przynajmniej nasze dzieci nie są obciążone tą klątwą – odezwał się po chwili Potter, a jego wyraz twarzy nieco złagodniał. – Ponad podziałami potrafili znaleźć wspólny język.

Draco skinął głową. Choć wciąż nie był z tego powodu szczęśliwy, to musiał się pogodzić z faktem. Zresztą jeśli spojrzeć na to z innej strony, to dla Scorpiusa posiadanie takiego przyjaciela może wyjść tylko na dobre. Ostatnie wydarzenia były tego najlepszym przykładem.

– W naszym przypadku to nigdy nie byłoby możliwe – skwitował Ślizgon.

– Nie w świecie, w którym żył Voldemort – zgodził się Potter. – Ale świat się zmienia i choć wciąż jest wiele do naprawy, to oni żyją już w zupełnie innej rzeczywistości niż my.

Z tym stwierdzeniem Draco nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

– Ale skoro już mowa o naprawianiu świata – dodał niespodziewanie Gryfon, ponownie spoglądając w stronę swojego gościa. – Jest chyba jedna rzecz, w której mógłbyś mi pomóc.

Ślizgon uniósł brwi, spoglądając na niego pytająco.

– Słyszałeś o Rogogonach?

– Tyle, co piszą w Proroku.

– To grupa, która od dłuższego czasu sieje zamęt w magicznej społeczności. Ich działania z każdym rokiem stają się bardziej agresywne i Ministerstwo nie może już tego traktować jak dziecięcych wygłupów jakichś małolatów. Zwłaszcza, że coraz częściej pojawiają się spekulacje, że ich trzon stanowią byli Śmierciożercy.

Draco skrzywił się w duchu na dźwięk tej nazwy. Niezmiennie od lat kojarzyła mu się z najgorszymi latami jego życia, a Mroczny Znak wypalony na dłoni boleśnie przypominał o wszystkich głupich decyzjach, jakie wtedy podjął.

– Dobrze wiesz, że zerwałem kontakt ze wszystkimi, którzy kiedykolwiek służyli Czarnemu Panu.

– Wiem, ale gdyby przypadkiem coś obiło ci się o uszy, to chciałbym, żebyś mi o tym powiedział. Każda informacja może okazać się cenna.

– W porządku. – Draco nie wahał się długo. Ostatecznie to nie była wielka cena za przynajmniej częściowe spłacenie długu, jaki miał wobec Pottera. – Jeśli się czegoś dowiem, będziesz pierwszym, który to usłyszy.

Potter skinął głową.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowało milczenie, wyraźnie sugerujące, że żaden z nich nie ma nic więcej do dodania.

– Pójdę już – odezwał się w końcu Draco.

Gryfon ponownie zgodził się gestem głowy, a potem poprowadził go z powrotem do salonu, gdzie wciąż siedzieli ich synowie.

Starszy z Malfoyów zwięźle pożegnał się z Potterem i Albusem, rzucił przelotne spojrzenie w stronę Scorpiusa, a potem czym prędzej zniknął w zielonych płomieniach sieci Fiuu.

Kiedy pojawił się we własnym salonie, jeszcze kilkukrotnie musiał sobie powtórzyć, że wcale nie uciekał, że wcale nie był to specyficzny pokaz zakamuflowanego tchórzostwa. A jednak prawdą było, że w odróżnieniu od Scorpiusa, on nie dałby rady tam zostać.

* * *

Scorpio odprowadził ojca wzrokiem, starając się nie analizować zbytnio wyrazu jego twarzy. I bez tego wiedział, że cierpliwość Draco była na wyczerpaniu. Dlatego nie zamierzał go zatrzymywać. Rozumiał, że ojciec nie czuje się tutaj dobrze, a nie był aż tak okrutny, by wykorzystywać tę jego słabość. Zamiast tego sam odwrócił się w stronę pana Pottera, wziął krótki oddech i podszedł bliżej.

– Chyba jestem panu winny podziękowania – odezwał się, zanim opuściła go odwaga. Skoro ojciec był w stanie przełamać wewnętrzne opory, to on tym bardziej.

Pan Potter zmierzył go krótkim spojrzeniem, a potem uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

– Trzeba przyznać, że naważyłeś sobie niezłego piwa. Tym bardziej cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc.

– Wiem – mruknął Scorpio, wiedząc, że ten opis w niczym nie oddaje powagi tamtych zajść. Jednak w tym domu, pośród tych ludzi, którzy wbrew wszystkiemu byli dla niego tacy życzliwi, jakoś łatwiej było to wszystko przyjąć na swoje barki. A potem spojrzał na uśmiechniętego Albusa i sam również uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Zrobię wszystko, by więcej nie odwalić żadnego podobnego numeru.

Niespodziewanie pan Potter roześmiał się otwarcie.

– Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy ja, będąc w waszym wieku, obiecywałem sobie podobne rzeczy.

To nie była zbyt optymistyczna zapowiedź, ale Scorpius jakoś nie potrafił wziąć jej za złą monetę. A potem przypomniał sobie słowa dyrektorki i nagle to wszystko wydało się jeszcze bardziej zabawne.

– Profesor McGonagall stwierdziła kiedyś, że pan też nigdy nie słuchał ostrzeżeń i robił wszystko po swojemu.

Mężczyzna wywrócił oczami, a potem podszedł do chłopców i położył dłonie na ich ramionach.

– Zdradzę wam sekret – odezwał się nieco konspiracyjnym szeptem. – Mało kto dostał po głowie od McGonagall więcej razy niż ja.

Naraz Scorpius wyobraził sobie, jak dyrektorka, krążąc po swoim gabinecie, robi młodemu Harry'emu Potterowi wykład na temat skutków nieodpowiedzialnych działań.

– No to ja chyba mogę startować z panem w zawody – dodał od siebie szczerze rozbawiony.

– Może lepiej nie, bo jeszcze nam dyrektorka do reszty osiwieje – podsumował Albus, co spowodowało tylko kolejną falę śmiechu pana Pottera.

– Co was tak bawi? – Usłyszeli niespodziewane pytanie z korytarza, a potem do pokoju weszła Lily. Jej twarz wyraźnie się rozjaśniła na widok Ślizgona.

– Jesteś już! – zawołała, podchodząc bliżej. Wyglądała jakby chciała go uściskać, ale zamiast tego zatrzymała się w pół kroku, wzięła pod boki i spojrzała na niego poważnie. – A tak w ogóle to mnie oszukałeś! – fuknęła. – I powinnam być na ciebie śmiertelnie obrażona, bo powiedziałeś, że nie możesz przyjechać, a jednak teraz jesteś.

Scorpius wywrócił oczami.

– Pytałaś o Święta, nic nie wspominałaś o Sylwestrze – odparł, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

– Ależ ty jesteś wstrętny, wiesz?

– Oczywiście, że wiem. Mam jednak nadzieję, że to nieco ostudzi twoją złość – stwierdził, po czym wyciągnął z torby miękką paczkę obłożoną złotym papierem z niebieską wstążką.

Niemal natychmiast Lily zgubiła gdzieś przybraną maskę słusznego gniewu i zachłannie zaczęła odpakowywać podarunek.

– O! Jaki piękny! – wykrzyknęła, gładząc jednorożca, który podsuwał pod jej palce haftowany pysk.

Wykorzystując zamieszanie wokół prezentu, Albus skinął na Scorpiusa i razem poszli w stronę pokoju Gryfona.

– Ja też coś dla ciebie mam – odezwał się Potter, kiedy podniósł z własnego biurka niewielką paczuszkę.

Scorpio obrzucił go dziwnym spojrzeniem. Niby też w torbie miał prezent dla Gryfona, jakoś jednak nie spodziewał się, że sam coś otrzyma.

– Miałem ci to wręczyć po powrocie do szkoły, ale skoro teraz nadarzyła się okazja… – dodał Albus, podając prezent.

Coraz bardziej zaintrygowany Scorpius spojrzał na paczkę i rozpieczętował ją bez większego wahania. W środku było niewielkie lusterko w prostej drewnianej ramce. Nieco zdumiony spojrzał pytająco na towarzysza.

– To lusterko dwukierunkowe – wyjaśnił ten. – Ja mam drugie. Jakbyś kiedyś potrzebował… nie wiem… pogadać albo jak znowu wpakujesz się w kłopoty, to będziesz mógł się ze mną skontaktować. Wystarczy, że wypowiesz…

– Wiem, jak działają takie lusterka – mruknął Scorpio, wciąż oglądając podarunek. Niespecjalnie bawiło go, że w wypowiedzi Albusa jakoś nie było wątpliwości, że kolejne kłopoty nastąpią prędzej czy później. – Twoja wiara w moje możliwości jest, jak widzę, ogromna – dodał.

– To nie tak – żachnął się Gryfon. – Choć przyznaję, że trudno mi uwierzyć, byś do końca szkoły był przykładnym uczniem, który zawsze przestrzega regulaminu. To wbrew twojej naturze.

Scorpius powinien czuć się urażony, ale przecież doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Albus ma rację. Mógł się starać i próbować, jednak problemy zawsze do niego po prostu lgnęły. Naiwnością byłoby zakładać, że teraz będzie inaczej.

– Dzięki – odparł w końcu, chowając prezent do torby. – Jeśli nie z powodu kłopotów, to przynajmniej będę mógł cię budzić w środku nocy.

Albus pokręcił tylko głową i w żaden sposób nie skomentował, zamiast tego usiadł na łóżku i przez moment przyglądał się bacznie Ślizgonowi. Scorpio miał nieodparte wrażenie, że prezent nie był jedynym powodem, dla którego Potter go tutaj przyprowadził. Nie odzywał się jednak, dając czas Gryfonowi, żeby zebrał się w sobie.

– Pamiętasz, jak przychodziłeś do cieplarni, kiedy miałem szlaban? – zapytał ten w końcu.

– Jak mógłbym o tym zapomnieć. A skąd to pytanie?

– Wtedy pomogłeś mi w opanowaniu zaklęcia Protego.

Scorpius już domyślał się, dokąd to dalej zmierza. Doskonale pamiętał, jak te krótkie korepetycje były mu nie w smak. Wtedy jeszcze nie chciał mieć z Gryfonem nic wspólnego, a pomoc przy odpracowywaniu szlabanu uważał za karę dla samego siebie.

Naprawdę wydawało się, że tamte wydarzenia miały miejsce lata temu, choć przecież minął niespełna rok. Potwornie dużo się od tego czasu zmieniło. On się zmienił. I dziś, kiedy Albus wychodził z podobną prośbą, jego podejście było zgoła odmienne. Pomijając już wszystko inne, miał wobec Pottera ogromny dług wdzięczności. Ale nawet gdyby było inaczej, nie potrafiłby odmówić.

– Dobrze.

Albus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, a potem uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

– Dzięki. Ostatnio mam wrażenie, że zostałem bardzo z tyłu – dodał, a potem spojrzał w bok. – Nie żebym kiedykolwiek był specjalnie z przodu.

– Oj, już nie dramatyzuj. Jeszcze zrobimy z ciebie przyzwoitego czarodzieja.

– Nie dramatyzuję! Chyba po prostu brak mi motywacji. Czasami zastanawiam się, skąd ty znajdujesz siłę, by tyle siedzieć nad tymi książkami.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się w nader podstępny sposób.

– To proste, wyobrażam sobie miny wszystkich tych, których nie lubię, kiedy zobaczą, że umiem więcej od nich.

Albus wywrócił oczami.

– Chyba wolałem tego nie wiedzieć.

– Jakbyś nie wiedział, że ze mnie parszywy drań – zaśmiał się Scorpio.

Gryfon spojrzał na niego przelotnie z dziwną miną.

– Jakoś czasami zdarza mi się zapomnieć – rzucił pół żartem, pół serio, a potem dodał normalniejszym tonem. – Chodźmy coś zjeść.

– Czekaj, też mam coś dla ciebie – zatrzymał go Scorpius, wyciągając z torby paczkę dla Albusa.

Gryfon nie wyglądał na specjalnie zaskoczonego, ale to się zmieniło, kiedy zobaczył zawartość prezentu.

– Skąd pomysł, że interesuję się fotografią?

– A wiesz, tak mi jakoś przyszło do głowy – skwitował Ślizgon, spoglądając w stronę ściany, na której wisiała cała kolekcja różnorodnych zdjęć.

* * *

Gdy zeszli na dół, pani Potter zaprosiła ich do stołu, gdzie czekała już reszta rodziny. Uroczysta, sylwestrowa kolacja wypełniona była rozmowami o świątecznych atrakcjach, a także przypuszczeniami, co czeka ich w nadchodzącym roku.

– Z pewnością szykuje się coś dużego – powiedział tajemniczo James, przyciągając tym uwagę pozostałych. – Nie znam szczegółów, ale Ned McAllen, nasz prefekt, ostatnio się wygadał, że McGonagall wezwała ich i przedstawiła projekt jakiegoś wydarzenia, które ponoć ma zwiększyć integrację między Domami.

Scorpius wymienił spojrzenie z Albusem. Ostatnie miesiące pokazały raczej, że międzydomowe podziały są bardzo głębokie. Trudno wyobrazić sobie, co mogłoby wpłynąć na to pozytywnie. Wspólne zajęcia i rozgrywki Quidditcha to stanowczo za mało, by zakopać tę przepaść.

– Trochę oderwania od szkolnej rutyny na pewno dobrze wam zrobi – odezwała się pani Potter.

– Może zorganizują nam jakąś wycieczkę czy coś – zamyśliła się Lily. – Na przykład do Paryża!

– Tak, bo akurat zwiedzanie Wieży Eiffela wpłynie pozytywnie na powstałe konflikty – zakpił James.

– Z pewnością nie zaszkodzi – odgryzła się dziewczynka.

Co prawda Scorpius szczerze wątpił, by taki był pomysł dyrektorki, ale musiał przyznać, że sam chętnie wybrałby się na podobną wycieczkę. Stanowczo powinien ją wypytać o szczegóły przy najbliższych wspólnych zajęciach. Jeśli dobrze dobierze słowa, to może uda mu się wyciągnąć coś na ten temat.

* * *

Po pewnym czasie, gdy wszyscy już się najedli, pani Potter wraz z mężem i Lily zaczęli sprzątać ze stołu, a tymczasem chłopcy usiedli na sofie i oglądali relację w telewizji z tych miejsc, gdzie już rozpoczął się nowy rok. W pewnej chwili dołączył do nich James.

– Albus, tata ma do ciebie jakąś sprawę – powiedział starszy z braci, siadając na fotelu obok.

– Już idę – odpowiedział ten drugi i po chwili zniknął za drzwiami.

Scorpius tylko przez krótki moment myślał, że to zbieg okoliczności, bo kiedy zobaczył minę Jamesa, nie było wątpliwości, że pozbył się Albusa z premedytacją.

– Ojciec mówił, że zamknęli twoją sprawę – odezwał się Potter, kiedy tylko jego młodszy brat zniknął z pola widzenia.

Scorpius zmierzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Od czasu, gdy wraz z Albusem, James uratował go po przeklęciu Klątwą Gniewu, ich stosunki były, jeśli nie przyjacielskie, to przynajmniej neutralne. Teraz zresztą też wyraz twarzy Gryfona nie był wrogi, co najwyżej skupiony. Dlatego ostatecznie Scorpio pokiwał głową.

– Zawsze uważałem, że jesteś narwany, ale nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że odwalisz coś takiego – kontynuował James.

– Nie zamierzałem wciągać w to Albusa – mruknął Scorpius, domyślając się, do czego zmierza Potter.

– Zauważyłem, że ty większości rzeczy nie zamierzasz, ale jakoś same ci wychodzą. A Albus też nie jest lepszy. Jak ostatni głupek poleciał za tobą. Obaj macie dopiero piętnaście lat, a włóczyliście się sami przez pół Anglii. Niezbyt to dobrze świadczy o rozsądku któregokolwiek z was. Rozumiem jeszcze Albusa, ten pod wpływem emocji robi różne głupoty, ale myślałem, że ty masz więcej zdrowego rozsądku.

Co jak co, ale podobnych słów Ślizgon nie spodziewał się usłyszeć z ust starszego z Potterów.

– Nie jestem jego niańką – rzucił w marnej próbie obrony. Marnej o tyle, że przecież doskonale wiedział, że James ma rację.

– Twoje działania wpływają na niego bardziej, niż bym sobie tego życzył. Wiem, że nie chcesz mu zaszkodzić, już jakiś czas temu to do mnie dotarło, ale jak to mówią, dobrymi chęciami piekło wybrukowane.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko. Przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że w ten sylwestrowy wieczór James Potter będzie mu prawił kazania. Teraz to już chyba mógł odhaczyć ostatnią osobę na liście tych, którzy mieli ku temu jakiś powód.

– Co mam ci powiedzieć? Kłopoty mnie lubią. Mogę co najwyżej próbować trzymać Albusa z dala od nich.

– I mógłbyś czasami pomyśleć nie tylko za siebie, ale też za niego.

Scorpius spojrzał na Jamesa nieco rozbawiony.

– Widzę, że pokładasz w nim dużą wiarę.

– Po prostu wiem, jaki jest.

* * *

Kiedy zbliżała się północ, cała rodzina zebrała się w salonie, a moment później pan Potter teleportował ich na niewielkie wzniesienie, skąd mieli doskonały widok na sporą część miasta. W okolicy nie było żywego ducha, więc gdy wybiła dwunasta, mogli w spokoju podziwiać pokaz, jaki zafundował im pan Potter wraz z małżonką. Po niebie przebiegały różnorodne błyszczące, kolorowe zwierzęta, pojawiały się i rozpadały świetliste budynki, rozkwitały setki przepięknych większych i mniejszych kwiatów. Jednocześnie w tle widzieli ferie barw fajerwerków puszczanych w samym Londynie. Popijając szampana, nie czuli nawet zimna, choć okoliczne pola i łąki pokryte były sporą warstwą śniegu.

Scorpius przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu i miał szczerą nadzieję, że z końcem tego roku on też zdoła zamknąć jakiś rozdział swojego życia. Jakby nie patrzeć, to był naprawdę dziwny rok i choć nie wszystko w nim było złe, to Ślizgon liczył, że następny okaże się dla niego nieco łaskawszy.


	31. Chapter 21 v2

Witam kochani w kolejnym rozdziale.

Jak zwykle dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa, które motywują do dalszej pracy.

Betowała wspaniała i niezawodna błotniak stawowy.

* * *

Rozdział XXI

Czasami zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, by jedno miejsce budziło w nim tak sprzeczne emocje. Ileż razy myślał, że szczerze nienawidzi Hogwartu. Przecież przez tyle czasu musiał znosić szykany i niechęć innych uczniów, tak bardzo czuł się tutaj gorszy od pozostałych. Zarówno kiedy rozpoczął drugi, jak i trzeci rok, dosłownie robiło mu się gorzej na myśl o powrocie w te mury. A kiedy doszło do tragedii w sowiarni, myślał tylko o tym, by uciec jak najdalej od tego miejsca.

Jednak teraz, gdy wraz z Karlem i Zackiem jechał z Hogsmeade w stronę szkoły, nie potrafił stłumić specyficznego uczucia ekscytacji. Wiedział, że z pewnością nic nie będzie łatwe i proste. Miał świadomość, że czeka go wiele wyzwań i trudności, ale dziś czuł się gotów, by mierzyć się z nową rzeczywistością. Jego kartoteka w Ministerstwie pozostała czysta, jego przyjaźń z Potterami zyskała aprobatę ojca i nawet nieszczęsne runy przestały być aż tak wielką bolączką.

– Obym w tym roku nie musiał już ani godziny spędzić na kiblowaniu u Filcha – zaśmiał się Zachary. – Chyba puszczę pawia, jeśli zobaczę tę jego zaschniętą gębę.

– To lepiej przygotujmy wiadro – odparł Karl i wskazał głową na niską sylwetkę woźnego, który stał z latarnią przed bramą szkoły.

Wozy zatrzymały się tuż za nią i uczniowie zaczęli powoli kierować się w stronę budynku.

– Malfoy – zawołał niespodziewanie Filch, podchodząc w stronę Ślizgonów.

Scorpius cały się zjeżył na myśl, czego może chcieć od niego ten irytujący facet, ale powstrzymał się od wszelkich zbędnych komentarzy, które niewątpliwie znowu zaprowadziłyby go w stronę szlabanu. Zamiast tego po prostu odwrócił się i spojrzał na mężczyznę. Ten wyciągnął zza pazuchy kawałek zwiniętego pergaminu i podał go chłopakowi.

– Pani dyrektor kazała ci to dać. Twój nowy rozkład zajęć.

Karl i Zack spojrzeli na niego pytająco, a kiedy rozwinął zwój, zajrzeli mu przez ramię. Scorpius nie był specjalnie zaskoczony tym, co zobaczył. Z jego planu lekcji zniknęła Obrona przed Czarną Magią, którą miał już zaliczoną, a zamiast tego dwa razy w tygodniu figurował fakultet ze Starożytnych Runów. Wszystko zgodnie z zapowiedzią McGonagall. Jednak po chwili dostrzegł coś jeszcze, od czego zrobiło mu się dziwnie ciepło w klatce piersiowej. Trzy razy w tygodniu, po ostatnich lekcjach, miał dopisany blok „zajęcia rozszerzające". Niewątpliwie były to spotkania z dyrektorką, choć pierwszy raz miał oficjalne potwierdzenie, że będą się dalej odbywać.

– Współczuję ci, stary – skomentował blondyn, obejmując go ramieniem. – Niewiele wolnego czasu ci pozostało. Nie będziesz miał, kiedy gruchać do swojej Lily.

Zachary miał szczęście, że Filch wciąż stał nieopodal, bo inaczej zapewne Scorpio rozkwasiłby mu nos, a tak Ślizgon mógł co najwyżej wcisnąć idiocie łokieć pod żebra. Zack nie wyglądał na przejętego, bo roześmiał się już otwarcie. Potarmosił Scorpiusa po włosach, na co ten pogroził mu pięścią i oddalił się wciąż rozbawiony.

– Jak te twoje runy, ogarnąłeś je? – zapytał tymczasem Karl.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Powiedzmy, choć pewnie na tym fakultecie i tak dostanę wycisk, że hej. Słyszałem, że profesor Mirreck jest ciężki i lubi utrudniać uczniom życie.

Słyszał też, o czym już wolał nie wspominać Karlowi na głos, że to Krukon i wierny kibic ich drużyny Quidditcha. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak dobrą prasę miał Scorpio wśród uczniów Ravenclawu, coś czuł, że to może być kolejny nauczyciel, z którym będzie miał na pieńku. Mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że nie będzie gorszy od Willicka. Bo przecież chyba nie było to możliwe.

* * *

Rzucił torbę do kufra i sam położył się na łóżku, wkładając lewą rękę pod głowę. W drugiej wciąż trzymał swój nowy plan zajęć. Po raz kolejny przeleciał go wzrokiem, zdając sobie sprawę, że czekają go naprawdę ciężkie miesiące. Może to był podstęp McGonagall, może postanowiła go tak zawalić robotą, żeby nie miał czasu pakować się w kolejne kłopoty. Nie chciał rozczarować jej w tym względzie, choć z drugiej strony przecież doskonale wiedział, że czasami po prostu nie miał na to wpływu. Jakby się nie starał, prędzej czy później kłopoty same się pojawiały, takie było chyba jego fatum. Czy zdoła je odwrócić, pokażą najbliższe miesiące. Póki co zamierzał skupić się na nauce i może w ten sposób przełamać złą passę z ostatniego roku.

Kątem oka popatrzył na swoich współlokatorów, którzy właśnie przeglądali przywieziony przez Karla album z kartami graczy Quidditcha. Przysadzisty Ślizgon wzdychał ciężko, świadom, że jeszcze przez pół roku nie będzie mógł chodzić na mecze ani nawet do Hogsmeade, by kupić ulubiony miesięcznik sportowy. Zachary starał się mu współczuć, ale podobnie jak w przypadku Scorpiusa jego zainteresowanie Quidditchem było bardzo umiarkowane.

Obserwując ich, Scorpio zdał sobie sprawę, że trochę im zazdrości. Co prawda przez niego oni również wpakowali się w kłopoty i również ponieśli pewne konsekwencje, ale mimo wszystko ich życie nie zmieniło się znacząco. Dla nich wciąż największym zmartwieniem było zaliczenie z Historii Magii czy niemożność kupowania kremowego piwa w Trzech Miotłach.

Scorpiusa przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Gdyby któryś z nich ucierpiał wskutek jego działań, cała odpowiedzialność spadłaby na niego. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślał. Kiedy w zeszłym roku ćwiczył magię w Pokoju Życzeń, narażał co najwyżej własną skórę. W chwili, kiedy wmieszał ich w swoje kłopoty, stał się za nich odpowiedzialny. To też była konsekwencja jego szczerości. Gdyby wciąż ich okłamywał, ściemniał na temat tego, co robi, nigdy o niczym by się nie dowiedzieli, nigdy Karl nie zostałby ranny, a Zack ogłuszony.

Wcześniej o tym nie myślał, jak zresztą o wielu innych istotnych kwestiach. Teraz z całą siłą zdał sobie z tego sprawę i poczuł się wyraźnie gorzej. Co innego, kiedy narażał na niebezpieczeństwo tylko siebie, a zupełnie inną sprawą było ryzykowanie życiem i zdrowiem swoich kumpli.

Tylko czy, żeby znowu ich nie narazić, nie powinien się od nich odsunąć? Czy nie powinien pozwolić im żyć własnym życiem, z daleka od wszystkich kłopotów, które trzymały się jego osoby? Jakby nie patrzeć, przyjaźń z nim nie była warta takiego ryzyka. Ostatecznie marny był z niego egzemplarz przyjaciela.

Jednak nie mógł tak po prostu wstać i powiedzieć im, żeby sobie odpuścili. Nie przyjęliby tego do wiadomości i co najwyżej jeszcze bardziej uparcie trwali przy swoim – ostatecznie byli Ślizgonami, a ci z natury nie są zbyt ustępliwi.

Scorpius przeczesał włosy palcami i westchnął nieznacznie. Jakaś jego część wcale nie chciała tracić tej specyficznej więzi, która powstała między nim, a jego współlokatorami. Dzięki temu nie musiał się z niczym kryć i mógł otwarcie mówić o różnych swoich problemach. Wiedzieli o wielu rzeczach, z których inni nie zdawali sobie sprawy. I to było fajne. Ale wpuszczając ich w swoje zwariowane życie, pozwolił również, by stali się częścią jego kłopotów. Nie zamierzał więcej do tego dopuścić, nawet jeśli wiedział, że im bardzo by się takie podejście nie spodobało. Na szczęście nie musiał pytać się ich o zdanie.

A co z Albusem?

Ta gwałtowna myśl sprawiła, że poczuł się bardzo nieswojo. Czy w jego przypadku nie powinien postąpić tak samo? James chciał, by Scorpius wziął odpowiedzialność także za Albusa. Ale czy to było słuszne? Przecież Potter też sam nie wpakuje się w żadne kłopoty. Wszystko, co robił wbrew regulaminowi szkoły, wynikało w mniejszym lub większym stopniu ze znajomości ze Ślizgonem. Czy więc dla niego samego również nie byłoby lepiej po prostu odpuścić?

Konkluzja tych rozważań nie była dla Scorpiusa szczególnie przyjemna. Wychodziło na to, że posiadając takiego przyjaciela jak on, nie potrzeba mieć wrogów. Nawet jeśli nie robił tego z premedytacją, to był jak czarny kot, który przynosi pecha samą obecnością. Musiał jednak odpowiedzieć sobie na jedno podstawowe pytanie. Czy, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co się wydarzyło, był w stanie sam odpuścić? Odwrócić się od wszystkich i znowu, jak rok temu, mierzyć się z rzeczywistością samotnie? Wszystko się w nim burzyło na tę myśl. Może był to skrajny egoizm, ale stanowczo nie chciał tracić tego, co zyskał, tak w przypadku swoich ślizgońskich kumpli, jak i Potterów.

Zirytowany własnym niezdecydowaniem, usiadł na łóżku i przetarł twarz, zwracając tym uwagę współlokatorów.

– Oho, Scorpek znowu ma ciężkie rozkminy – zaśmiał się Zachary, widząc jego minę.

Karl również spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, jakby przeczuwał, co kryje się za poważnym wyrazem twarzy Scorpiusa.

– W odróżnieniu od ciebie mnie przynajmniej czasami zdarza się myśleć – odgryzł się Scorpio w stronę blondyna.

– I co takiego wymyśliłeś? – zapytał Karl.

To było to. Wóz albo przewóz. Jeśli chciał ich ochronić przed swoim toksycznym wpływem, to teraz był idealny moment, by skłamać.

– Doszedłem do wniosku, że jesteście naprawdę nienormalni, skoro po tym wszystkim chcecie się ze mną zadawać.

A jednak nic z tego. Chyba wyszedł z wprawy, bo jakoś nie mógł zmusić się, by znowu wciskać im kit, co przecież dawniej przychodziło mu z taką łatwością. Zamiast tego z jego ust znowu wypływała czysta prawda.

– Nie świadczyłoby o nas najlepiej, gdybyśmy postąpili inaczej – odparł Karl, wciąż dziwnie wpatrując się w niego, a potem dodał ze złowrogą nutą. – I nawet nie próbuj nas spławić. Widzę, co ci chodzi po głowie. Ty masz jakieś chore przekonanie, że kłopoty się ciebie uczepiły i że dotkną wszystkich, którzy cię otaczają.

Niespodziewanie Ślizgon wstał i podszedł do Scorpiusa. Patrząc na niego z góry, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i prychnął.

– Amerykanie mają na to świetne określenie – _bullshit*_. To nie ty generujesz problemy, to ten chory system, który ma takich jak my za śmieci. Ty co najwyżej przyciągasz większą uwagę, bo w odróżnieniu od innych nie potrafisz trzymać gęby na kłódkę. Każdy z nas w mniejszym lub większym stopniu odczuł na własnej skórze piętno bycia Ślizgonem. Zapytaj Zacka, ile razy słyszał o swoim dziadku, ile razy pytano się, czy odwiedził go w ostatnie święta i co dostał od niego w spadku. Nawet mnie czasami się obrywa, choć moja rodzina nie miała z tą cholerną wojną nic wspólnego. Obrywam, bo los chciał, żebym nosił zielone szaty. Ale ani ja, ani Zack nigdy nie zrobiliśmy nic, żeby to przerwać. Zabrakło nam siły czy po prostu odwagi. A potem widzieliśmy, jak ty stajesz naprzeciwko Gryfonów z podniesioną głową, jak rzucasz wyzwanie Willickowi, jak nie uginasz się przed nikim, nawet przed dyrektorką. I wiesz co, my też tak chcieliśmy. Ciężko chyba byłoby znaleźć Ślizgona, który choć raz nie chciałby zrobić tego, co ty robiłeś przez cały czas. Ale zbytnio baliśmy się konsekwencji. Jednak teraz się już nie boję. Nawet jeśli znowu przyjdzie mi połamać kości.

Scorpius z głupim wyrazem twarzy patrzył na kumpla i zachodził w głowę, kiedy ten Ślizgon tak się zmienił. Karl zawsze był cichy i spokojny. Został przydzielony do Slytherinu głównie dlatego, że miał problemy w nawiązywaniu bliższych relacji, był nieufny i wycofany, a jednocześnie trochę zbyt inteligentny i domyślny, by zostać Puchonem. Ze wszystkich znanych Scorpiusowi osób on był ostatnim, którego można by posądzić o rewolucyjne nastawienie. A jednak teraz mówił otwarcie, że jest gotowy razem ze Scorpiusem stawiać czoła paskudnej rzeczywistości.

Scorpio spuścił wzrok, bo poczuł, jak ogarnia go nieprzyjemny ciężar.

– A może ja nie chcę brać na siebie tej odpowiedzialności – mruknął. – Co innego narażać siebie, nie raz dostałem po głowie, bo nie chciałem pokornie odpuścić, a co innego pociągnąć was za sobą.

– Zapominasz o jednej ważnej sprawie – odezwał się Zack ze swojego miejsca. – To nie ty decydujesz, kto będzie cię naśladował. To raczej my chcemy iść za tobą. Nie masz tu zbyt wiele do gadania.

Scorpius pokręcił nieznacznie głową, czując, że wobec tych dwóch jest na straconej pozycji.

– Jak coś się wam stanie, to będzie to moja wina.

– I musisz żyć z tą świadomością – skwitował Karl. – Nikt nie obiecywał, że będzie łatwo.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się cierpko. Tyle w kwestii trzymania ich na dystans. Oni doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę, co chodzi mu po głowie i absolutnie nie zamierzali na to pozwolić. Byli wyraźnie zdeterminowani, by towarzyszyć mu na tej wyboistej ścieżce, którą wybrał.

A skoro nie był w stanie ich przekonać, to nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak zaakceptować taki stan rzeczy. Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na dwóch Ślizgonów.

– Jeśli tak ma to wyglądać, to chyba jestem wam winien jeszcze jedną historię.

Obaj spojrzeli na niego pytająco.

– Pamiętacie, jak rok temu Potter wysadził klasę w Wieży Południowej?

– Trudno tego nie pamiętać.

– Rzecz w tym, że to nie do końca był Albus…

* * *

Zack zwijał się na łóżku i rechotał jak obłąkany. Tak zareagował, kiedy Scorpius opowiedział im historię jego konfliktu z Nashem i Backsingiem.

– I pomyśleć, że te dwa osiłki nawet nie wzięły cię pod uwagę.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Wyszli najwyraźniej z założenia, że trzecioroczny nie będzie wiedział o właściwościach pokrzyskupni, która tak ich urządziła. Widziałem, jak szukali winnego na swoim roczniku i wśród starszych.

– Ale dlaczego w takim razie zacząłeś chodzić z Potterem na jego szlaban? – zapytał Karl. – On nie jest głupi, musiał się domyśleć.

– Przez ojca, który zagroził, że wyrzuci mnie z domu, jeśli nie naprostuję sytuacji. Nie chciałem się otwarcie do niczego przyznać, ale Albus z czasem rzeczywiście powiązał wszystkie fakty, tak samo jak James. Zresztą McGonagall też się domyśliła po jakimś czasie.

– Aż dziwne, że nie wywaliła cię na zbity pysk – stwierdził Zachary, wreszcie uspokajając oddech.

Scorpius potarmosił włosy, nadal dobrze pamiętał, jak przerażała go ta wizja.

– Wiecie, to było zaraz po tym, jak przyłapała mnie w Pokoju Życzeń na próbie z Proteuszem, chyba obawiała się, że jak wyrzuci mnie ze szkoły, to dalej będę uczył się na własną rękę.

Scorpio na chwilę wrócił myślami do tamtej pamiętnej rozmowy, wtedy nie rozumiał wszystkich motywów McGonagall, może nadal tak było. Niewątpliwie jedno pozostawało pewne.

– Myślę – kontynuował – że bała się, bym nie skręci w stronę czarnej magii.

Zarówno Karl, jak i Zachary spojrzeli na niego poważnie.

– Nie mam złudzeń – dodał. – Nie zaczęła mnie uczyć, bo dostrzegła moje jakieś wybitne umiejętności. Po prostu wolała mieć mnie na oku i wiedzieć, jaką wiedzę przyswoję.

Przez moment Scorpius popatrzył na swoje dłonie.

– Myślę, że miała rację. W tamtym czasie byłem… jak teraz o tym myślę, to wtedy nienawidziłem wszystkich. Uczniów, nauczycieli, nawet ojca. Gdyby mnie wyrzuciła, co by mnie powstrzymało? Strach przed konsekwencjami? Nie myślałem wtedy w takich kategoriach, chciałem tylko udowodnić, że potrafię więcej niż inni.

Jego współlokatorzy w milczeniu słuchali tych słów. Scorpius dobrze wiedział, że czarna magia, zwłaszcza wśród Ślizgonów, była tematem tabu. Nikt otwarcie nie przyznawał się nawet do myślenia o niej. Tymczasem on teraz wprost powiedział, że miał skłonności w tym kierunku. To z pewnością była ta wiedza, którą Karl i Zack mogli bardzo brutalnie wykorzystać przeciwko niemu. Podobne oświadczenie z ust Ślizgona byłoby dla Ministerstwa wystarczającym powodem do podjęcia działań. Byli bardzo wyczuleni na te kwestie. Czemu więc im to mówił? Bo ta świadomość jemu również ciążyła. Nigdy nie pragnął zostać czarnym magiem, ale rok temu nie raz obawiał się, że to może być jedyna droga, jaka mu została. Jedyna, przy której nie musiałby zginać karku.

– Próbowałeś kiedyś jakiegoś czarnego zaklęcia? – zapytał niespodziewanie Zack.

Scorpius pokręcił głową, na co blondyn przygryzł wargę i odwrócił wzrok. Przez chwilę milczał, a potem pociągnął ściśniętym głosem.

– Jak miałem dziesięć lat, przypadkiem znalazłem w posiadłości skrytkę za starym, nieużywanym kominkiem. W tamtym czasie mama uczyła mnie podstawowych zaklęć, chciała, żebym poszedł do Hogwartu dobrze przygotowany. W tej skrytce była mała książeczka, a w niej spisanych odręcznie kilka zaklęć. Jak głupi pomyślałem, że to podręcznik mojego ojca z czasów dzieciństwa i wziąłem różdżkę matki, by je wypróbować. Na szczęście zaklęcie nie było zbyt mocne i trafiło jedynie rykoszetem w jednego z naszych kotów. Biedaka sparaliżowało tak, że do dziś nie rusza tylnymi łapami. Spanikowałem i wrzuciłem książkę do ognia, ale nie potrafiłem pomóc kotu. Jak rodzice się o wszystkim dowiedzieli, byli naprawdę przerażeni. Obawiali się nalotu Ministerstwa, ale widać klątwa była zbyt słaba i zbyt źle wykonana, by została zarejestrowana. Mój ojciec przetrząsnął dwukrotnie cały dwór, w poszukiwaniu pamiątek po dziadku.

Scorpius patrzył autentycznie zamurowany na blondyna. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się z jego strony podobnego zwierzenia. To nie było coś, o czym jakikolwiek Ślizgon chciałby mówić otwarcie. Z drugiej jednak strony chyba trochę go rozumiał. Jako dziecko musiał mieć traumę z tego powodu, a potem zapewne dostał kategoryczny przykaz, by nie wspominać o tym nikomu. Ale takie rzeczy ciążą. Przecież Scorpio znał to doskonale. Ile razy ukrywał przed różnymi osobami swoje sekrety? Czasami potrzeba wyrzucenia tego z siebie jest bardzo silna.

– A myślałem, że to ja mam tendencję do odwalania głupot – rzucił, ale widząc wciąż poważną minę Zacharego, dodał już bez kpiny w głosie. – Byłeś tylko dzieckiem, a to był tylko głupi wypadek.

– Wiem, ale zawsze, jak sobie to przypominam, to zbiera mi się na mdłości. Najgorsze, że mój ojciec nawet nie był na mnie zły, on się strasznie bał. Pamiętam, jak drżały mu ręce i pamiętam, jak moja mama płakała, bo oboje nie mogli nic poradzić. Czekali bezradni, a ja wtedy jeszcze nie rozumiałem, że gdyby Ministerstwo to odkryło, to ojciec bez procesu trafiłby do Azkabanu, bo podobnie jak twój zawsze był na czarnej liście. I wiesz co, to było chore, to nie powinno tak wyglądać. I dlatego podoba mi się to, co ty robisz i chcę postępować tak samo, żebym nigdy nie musiał tak bezradnie jak ojciec czekać na wyrok.

Naraz Scorpius zdał sobie sprawę, jak absurdalne nadzieje oni w nim pokładali. Obaj najwyraźniej liczyli, że zdoła coś zmienić w istniejącym systemie, tak by Ślizgoni znów byli traktowani jak normalni obywatele. To była jakaś kpina.

Scorpio wstał z łóżka i przeszedł się kilka kroków po pokoju.

– Ja nie zamierzam prowadzić prywatnej wojny z systemem – powiedział w końcu. – Próbuję jak najwięcej ugrać dla siebie, ale nie mam mocy sprawczej, by cokolwiek zmienić, bo niby jak? Myślicie, że jak stawiałem się wszystkim, to zyskałem większy szacunek? Bzdura! Narobiłem sobie co najwyżej wrogów, z Willickiem na czele. Nie chcę was rozczarować, ale ja też jestem bezradny. Szarpię się, bo taka moja uparta natura, ale to niczego nie zmienia.

– Doprawdy? – zapytał niespodziewanie Karl. – Nic się nie zmienia? To dlaczego w Halloween razem z Gryfonami przystrajaliśmy salę? Dlaczego to Ślizgon, a nie Gryfon jest uważany za ulubieńca dyrektorki i przede wszystkim dlaczego z miejsca nie odstawili cię do Azkabanu po śmierci White?

To ostatnie zdanie uderzyło Scorpiusa niczym wielki, ciężki młot.

– Nie dostrzegasz tego? – pociągnął Karl. – Jeszcze nie tak dawno, jak w przypadku tego, czego obawiali się rodzice Zacka, Ministerstwo tylko czekało, by przyskrzynić kolejnego Ślizgona, pozbyć się problemu. Tymczasem z tobą było inaczej. Potraktowali cię tak, jak postąpiliby, gdyby odpowiadał za to uczeń z innego Domu. I wszyscy to widzieli. To jest właśnie ta zmiana. Nie chodzi o to, by ustawić barykady i rozpocząć wielki bunt, ale by zmienić sposób myślenia i postrzegania. Wiem, że to nie było twoim celem, ale pośrednio wiele twoich działań właśnie do tego doprowadziło.

Scorpius złapał się za głowę i potarmosił mocno włosy. Czuł narastającą frustrację, a jednocześnie strach. Obiecywał McGonagall, że będzie się przykładnie zachowywał, natomiast to, czego chcieli Karl i Zack, wiązało się z czymś zupełnie innym.

Czując, że nogi odmawiają mu posłuszeństwa, z powrotem usiadł na łóżku.

– A może ja mam dość ciągłego użerania się ze światem. Chciałbym po prostu skończyć spokojnie szkołę i nauczyć się jak najwięcej.

– A co potem?

Potem? Wiedział, do czego nawiązuje Karl. Żaden z nich obecnie nie mógł liczyć na świetlaną przyszłość. Scorpius od pewnego czasu skrupulatnie zagłuszał myśl, że cała wiedza, jaką posiądzie, na nic zda mu się w życiu. I tak nie dane mu będzie z niej korzystać. Starał się po prostu cieszyć samą nauką, bez wybiegania w przyszłość. Ale Karl miał rację i dlatego na jego pytanie Scorpius wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

– Chcesz tego czy nie, to właśnie ty przebiłeś głową mur, który oddziela nas od reszty świata. I tylko od ciebie zależy, czy pociągniesz innych za sobą.

Scorpius poczuł, że od tego całego przebijania zaczęła boleć go głowa. A jeszcze przed chwilą miał nadzieję, że ten rok będzie spokojniejszy.

* * *

Idąc następnego dnia po zajęciach do gabinetu dyrektorki, wciąż miał w pamięci swoją rozmowę ze współlokatorami. Wciąż również nie wiedział, jak na to zareagować. Oni widzieli w nim kogoś, kim nie był i z pewnością nie chciał być. Rzygał już buntowaniem się i waleniem głową w ścianę, tymczasem oni widzieli w tym szansę dla wszystkich Ślizgonów. Dreszcz przechodził go na samą myśl, jak bardzo się rozczarują.

Zapukał w drzwi i wszedł do środka, kiedy usłyszał zaproszenie. Bez większej zwłoki usiadł na swoim standardowym miejscu i wyciągnął podręcznik do runów. Niewielka karteczka z jego imieniem, którą stosował jako zakładkę, była już wsadzona za ostatnią stronę.

– Skończyłeś? – zapytała McGonagall, a kiedy potwierdził gestem głowy, uśmiechnęła się lekko z aprobatą. – To dobrze, że nie zwlekałam z przypisaniem cię do fakultetu.

„Wyśmienicie" – pomyślał i chyba ten sarkazm odmalował się na jego twarzy, bo spojrzała na niego krytycznie.

– Nadal masz wątpliwości, czy to trud warty podjęcia?

– Nie, widzę już sporą użyteczność runów, po prostu nadal nie czuję się gotowy.

Dyrektorka zbyła tę wątpliwość gestem głowy.

– Jesteś na pewno lepiej przygotowany do fakultetu ze Starożytnych Runów niż do wielu zaklęć, które opanowałeś w przeszłości.

Scorpio westchnął.

– Skoro pani tak uważa.

– I ty też powinieneś. Tymczasem nie traćmy czasu na próżne dyskusje. Nie będę cię przepytywać z Runów, wierzę, że po przerwie świątecznej opanowałeś je wystarczająco. Dziś przejdziemy do kolejnego zagadnienia, czyli gamy zaklęć dekomponujących. Czy potrafisz wymienić, które…

* * *

Przez resztę wieczoru Scorpius starał się rozbierać leżące przed nim drewienko na czynniki pierwsze. Na wodę, substancje nieorganiczne, jak i ukryte wewnątrz pierwotniaki i mikroby. Było to zaklęcie nie tyle trudne w samym wykonaniu, co wymagające dogłębnej wiedzy na temat składu danego przedmiotu, gdyż każdą substancję trzeba było identyfikować i wydzielać osobno. Przy piątej nieudanej próbie wydobycia zawartego w drewienku węgla Scorpius z irytacją odłożył różdżkę i potarł twarz. Był stanowczo zbyt rozproszony i wciąż jeszcze nadmiernie przejęty tym, co usłyszał od chłopaków. Co gorsza, obawiał się, że po powrocie do Dormitorium, znowu zaczną go tym dręczyć.

Jego frustracja nie umknęła uwadze dyrektorki, która po chwili uprzątnęła szybkim czarem wszystko z biurka.

– Skończmy na dziś. Idź na kolację.

Scorpius pokiwał głową i podniósł się z krzesła. Cieszył się, że nie pytała go o szczegóły, choć ewidentnie musiała coś dostrzec. Wiedział, że ma to wymalowane na twarzy. Dawniej pewnie po prostu odwróciłby się, pożegnał i wyszedł, ale przecież obiecywał, że będzie jej ufał, że jeśli pojawi się coś, co go trapi, to przyjdzie z tym do niej, zamiast szukać rozwiązań na własną rękę. Dlatego ostatecznie przemógł chęć wyjścia i usiadł z powrotem na krześle.

– Wciąż jeszcze nie wymyśliłem tej specjalizacji, o której kiedyś rozmawialiśmy – rzucił, a potem dodał z wymuszonym uśmiechem. – Z pewnością nie będą to runy.

– Masz jeszcze czas, nie staraj się wybierać niczego na siłę.

Nie wiedzieć czemu, ale jakoś ciężko było mu rozmawiać o tej kwestii. W tym miejscu, w czasie nauki z McGonagall chyba po prostu wolał o tym nie myśleć. Powiedzenie tego na głos przypominało zdjęcie ochronnego zaklęcia.

– Zastanawiam się, czy… no czy nie lepiej, żebym wybrał coś praktycznego. Coś, co miałbym szansę wykorzystać w przyszłości.

McGonagall wyraźnie zmarszczyła brwi.

– Ukończenie Hogwartu daje jego absolwentom przeróżne ścieżki kariery.

Scorpius mimowolnie zacisnął palce na kolanach.

– Przecież wie pani, że nie dla takich jak ja, a już z pewnością nie dla kogoś z moim nazwiskiem – powiedział, spoglądając w bok. Nagle poczuł nieprzyjemne pieczenie wstydu gdzieś z tyłu głowy.

Dyrektorka mierzyła go przez chwilę badawczym spojrzeniem, a potem zdjęła okulary i odłożyła je na biurko. Już po samym tym geście wiedział, że czeka go pogadanka.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że wkładałabym tyle wysiłku w twoje wykształcenie, gdybym uważała, że nie wykorzystasz go po ukończeniu szkoły?

Scorpius skrzywił się i wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie chcę sobie robić zbyt dużych nadziei, żeby się potem nie rozczarować.

– To czemu w takim razie tu przychodzisz? Z nudów? – W głosie dyrektorki wyczuł tak rzadko obecną irytację. – Wydawało mi się, że masz trochę większe ambicje.

– To nie tak! – warknął, zapominając, że takie zachowanie nijak się miało do dobrego wychowania. – Po prostu wiem, jak to wygląda w rzeczywistości. Mój ojciec pracuje z mugolami, a matka jako sekretarka w Gringotcie. Przez całe święta pomagała mi zakuć te cholerne runy, z których jest naprawdę świetna. Tylko co jej po tej wiedzy? Tutaj, w Hogwarcie, możemy myśleć, że świat stoi przed nami otworem, ale potem i tak zostaniemy sprowadzeni na ziemię.

Spodziewał się, że rozgniewa tymi słowami McGonagall, tymczasem ona wyglądała na co najwyżej zasmuconą.

– To co w takim razie chciałbyś robić, gdybyś nie był Ślizgonem?

Scorpius nigdy nie spodziewał się, że usłyszy od dyrektorki podobne pytanie. Właśnie wyjęła go poza nawias jego własnego Domu. To było dziwne. Zawahał się, bo mimo wszystko to nadal nie było dla niego proste pytanie.

– Nie wiem – odparł ciszej. – Coś wartościowego. Coś lepszego niż pielęgnacja drzewek w ogrodach dobrze urodzonych czarodziejów.

Poważną twarz dyrektorki złagodził w końcu lekki uśmiech.

– Więc jak już dojrzejesz do decyzji, czym chciałbyś się zajmować, to wtedy postaramy się zadbać, byś mógł to robić.

W ustach McGonagall to brzmiało tak prosto. Zresztą czasami on też myślał, że dla niej nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Była wszak najpotężniejszą czarownicą, jaką znał. Takie myślenie było trochę dziecinne, ale ostatecznie nie miał siły ani chęci, by teraz je weryfikować. Zamiast tego zmusił się do kolejnego, niezbyt przekonywującego uśmiechu.

– W takim razie piłeczka jest po mojej stronie.

– Istotnie.

Scorpio pokiwał głową i ponownie ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Kiedy miał już rękę na klamce, zatrzymał się i odwrócił.

– Jeszcze jedno – zaczął z pewnym wahaniem. – Albus poprosił mnie, bym pomógł mu przy kilku zaklęciach. Chciałem zapytać, czy w ramach tego zajęcia mogę używać magii.

McGonagall bez zastanowienia skinęła głową.

– Twój szlaban obejmuje wszystkie aktywności niezwiązane z nauką, więc takie wykorzystanie magii nie będzie go naruszać.

– Tak myślałem, ale wolałem się upewnić.

– Tylko naucz go porządnie. Jeśli już zadeklarowałeś pomoc, trzeba się z niej należycie wywiązać.

Po raz pierwszy dziś Scorpius uśmiechnął się bez wysiłku i skinął głową.

– Postaram się.

* * *

– W ten sposób to co najwyżej ugotujesz je na twardo – rzucił Scorpius ze swojego miejsca na podłodze, gdzie z głową opartą na poduszkach obserwował zmagania Albusa z magią. – Przez cały czas musisz zachować odpowiednią odległość różdżki od celu, nie więcej niż piętnaście cali, ale nie mniej niż dwanaście.

– No przecież tak mam – syknął Gryfon. – Trzymam między liniami, które narysowałeś.

Rzeczywiście na stoliku przed nim widniały dwie czarne kreski wyznaczające odpowiednią odległość. Obaj siedzieli w Pokoju Życzeń, bo szybko doszli do wniosku, że tu nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzał, a co więcej nie wzbudzą zbytniej sensacji. Niby wszyscy wiedzieli, że się kumplują, ale wspólna nauka, to jednak co innego. A ponad wszelkie pozostałe argumenty Scorpio dobrze wiedział, że Potter trochę się wstydzi swojej magicznej ułomności, dlatego zaproponował to miejsce.

– Ale impulsy są za długie. Mówiłem ci, wszystko zależy od czasu, odległości i precyzji. Za mało i za słabo, nic z tego nie wyjdzie, za dużo i za mocno, a będziesz miał, co zjeść na kolację.

Albus próbował opanować jedno z zaklęć, które przerabiali na początku czwartego roku – zaklęcie przyśpieszonego wzrostu. Zadanie było na pierwszy rzut oka banalnie proste, chodziło o to, by jajko przekształcić w kurczaka. A mimo to od ponad godziny Potter powiększał tylko swoją kolekcję zbuków.

– Odległość jest w porządku – zaczął wymieniać Gryfon. – Czas raczej też, mówiłeś o piętnastu sekundach z przerwami po pięć i takie trzy powtórzenia. W sile zaklęcia uwzględniam też masę jajka. Wszystko według przepisu, a tymczasem nadal jest źle, dlaczego?

Scorpius uniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał w stronę nieszczęsnego jajka.

– Irytujesz się niepowodzeniami. Znasz siłę zaklęcia, jaką masz użyć, ale nawet stąd widzę, że z każdym kolejnym powtórzeniem jest silniejsze. Ponieważ po pierwszych razach nie widać efektu, podświadomie wzmacniasz czar. A tutaj potrzeba wprawy, ale przede wszystkim dużego opanowania.

Scorpio sięgnął do pojemnika i postawił przed Albusem kolejne jajko.

– Nie myśl o rezultacie, który chcesz osiągnąć, ten ocenisz dopiero po ostatnim powtórzeniu. Nie koryguj niczego, nie próbuj poprawiać w trakcie. Od początku do końca zakładaj, że wykonujesz wszystko perfekcyjnie.

– Ale przecież tak nie jest.

– To nieważne, twoje poprawki przynoszą większe szkody, niż drobne uchybienia, które się pojawiają. Te są w granicach możliwych błędów.

Albus wziął głęboki wdech i ponownie spojrzał na jajko.

Pół godziny później i kilka prób dalej, skorupka jednego z jajek pękła i na blat niezdarnie wyturlał się mały, żółty pisklak.

– Udało się! – krzyknął Albus, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Widzisz to?!

– Widzę, kurczak – stwierdził Ślizgon, ale sam również się uśmiechnął.

Z pewnym wysiłkiem podniósł się z podłogi, bo po ponad trzech godzinach przesiadywania tutaj wszystko miał dziwnie zdrętwiałe. Podszedł do stołu i podniósł zwierzątko.

– Zaniesiemy go profesor Skamander, będzie dobry na przekąskę dla jej pieszczoszków – dodał ze złośliwym uśmiechem.

– Ani mi się waż – zawołał Potter i wyciągnął kurczaka z jego ręki. – To moje dziecko i nie pozwolę go skrzywdzić.

– Tylko pamiętaj, że dobrze rzucony czar przyśpieszonego wzrostu działa bez przerwy, więc za kilka dni ten kurczak i tak padnie ze starości.

– To obym jednak nie rzucił go zbyt perfekcyjnie – stwierdził Albus, wciąż wpatrując się w ptaszka.

Scorpius pokręcił głową. Potter miał stanowczo za miękkie serce. Jednak nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że patrząc na jego obecną minę, wyrażającą tak fascynację, jak i dumę z własnego osiągnięcia, Ślizgon również był zadowolony. Wiedział, że pomoc Potterowi to będzie droga przez mękę, ale koniec końców czuł specyficzną satysfakcję, że potrafił przekazać mu swoją wiedzę.

Kiedy tak o tym myślał, zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś innego. Wcale nie czuł zdenerwowania, gdy musiał do znudzenia powtarzać Albusowi charakterystykę tego konkretnego zaklęcia. Nigdy nie posądzałby siebie o tak duże pokłady cierpliwości. Może Potter nie był najbardziej pojętnym uczniem, może otwarcie okazywał irytację i próbował czasami zwalić swoje niepowodzenie na Scorpiusa, ale koniec końców teraz obaj byli usatysfakcjonowani rezultatem.

Te trzy godziny uświadomiły Ślizgonowi, że chyba wie, co mógłby robić w przyszłości.

* * *

Jeszcze tego samego dnia, kiedy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, przeleciał wzrokiem po stole nauczycieli i dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę. Podszedł zdecydowanym krokiem i, przywitawszy towarzyszącą dyrektorce Lunę Skamander, odezwał się do tej pierwszej.

– Wymyśliłem, co chcę robić. Chcę uczyć zaklęć.

* * *

 _*_ Nie jestem ekspertką w dziedzinie języka angielskiego, ale wydaje mi się, że określenie „bullshit" jest częściej używane przez mieszkańców Stanów. Rodowici Brytyjczycy powiedzą raczej w tym znaczeniu „bollocks". Jednocześnie pragnę przypomnieć, że Karl urodził się i wychował w Stanach, gdzie przed wojną wyemigrowali jego rodzice, stąd jego wypowiedź.


	32. Chapter 22 v2

Witajcie, kochani.

Powracam po dłuższej przerwie i mam nadzieję, że wrócę do częstszych aktualizacji. Dzisiejszy rozdział zawiera mały bonus dla wszystkich miłośników Fantastycznych Zwierząt. Jednocześnie jest to jeden z ostatnich rozdziałów przejściowych i niedługo akcja na powrót się zagęści.

Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do lektury.

* * *

Rozdział XXII

Scorpius wziął głęboki wdech i nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi skrzypnęły i zobaczył przed sobą niezbyt przyjazne wnętrze sali, w której odbywały się zajęcia ze Starożytnych Runów. Na ścianach wisiały plansze z setkami zapisanych znaków i inskrypcji, a z przodu przy gęsto zapisanej tablicy, stał niski mężczyzna, z siwą brodą i przerzedzonymi włosami. Ubrany w brązową, wysłużoną marynarkę, zapamiętale dopisywał kolejne wiersze na tablicy. Nawet nie spojrzał w stronę drzwi, kiedy powiedział cicho, choć nie bez specyficznej, groźnej nuty.

– Witam, panie Malfoy. Proszę siadać, zaraz zaczynamy zajęcia.

Choć mężczyzna nie mógł go widzieć, to Ślizgon mimo to skinął głową i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł w ostatnim rzędzie. Nie żeby w sali panował tłok, na ten konkretny fakultet uczestniczyło dwunastu uczniów (trzynastu, licząc Scorpiusa) i była to grupa, aż z trzech roczników, trójka Gryfonów i jeden Krukon z trzeciego roku, trójka rówieśników Scorpiusa (wśród nich dostrzegł znajomą twarz Rose) i piątka starszych Krukonów. Ta dziwaczna zbieranina wynikała z tego, że przez dwa lata nie zebrało się przyjęte minimum dziesięciu osób, wymagane, by dany fakultet został uruchomiony.

Scorpiusowi nie umknęło również, że jest jedynym Ślizgonem, a co więcej nie było nawet żadnego Puchona. Mówiąc wprost dwa razy w tygodniu będzie brał udział w krukońsko–gryfońskim zlocie i zapewne będzie musiał zrobić wiele, żeby nie zostać pożartym ani zadziobanym. Jego wejście oczywiście nie pozostało niezauważone i wiele oczu zwróciło się w stronę drzwi. Starał się jednak za wszelką cenę je ignorować, a zamiast tego skupił się na symbolach wypisywanych przez Mirrecka na tablicy.

Schemat zajęć okazał się dość ciężki, na samym początku profesor wypisywał przeróżne kombinacje konkretnego runa, który miał być przedmiotem danych zajęć, a potem każdy z uczniów rozbierał jedno ze zdań na czynniki pierwsze i uzasadniał swój wywód poznanymi podstawami teoretycznymi. Ostatnią częścią było przedstawienie przez profesora praktycznych zastosowań powyższych, jak i innych kombinacji.

Już przy pierwszym podejściu Scorpius zrozumiał, że przerobienie jednego podręcznika, to stanowczo za mało, by wyjść z tych zajęć obronną ręką, bo na własnej kombinacji poległ w sposób dramatyczny. Miny co poniektórych uczniów sugerowały, że nie spodziewali się po nim niczego innego.

– Albus wspominał, że McGonagall wysłała cię tutaj – odezwała się Rose, kiedy podeszła do niego po zajęciach. – I jak wrażenia?

Przemądrzała Gryfonka wzięła się pod boki i zlustrowała go od stóp do głów. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czemu w ogóle z nim rozmawia, ostatecznie nigdy nie byli na specjalnie przyjacielskiej stopie, ale szybko doszedł do wniosku, że musiał w tym maczać palce Potter. Zapewne Albus miał dobre intencje, ale Scorpio jakoś wątpił, by obecność Rose miała mu jakkolwiek pomóc.

– Spodziewałem się czegoś w tym stylu – rzucił od niechcenia.

– To w takim razie na następne przygotuj się lepiej. Mirreck dał ci fory, bo jesteś nowy, ale nie liczyłabym na zbyt długą taryfę ulgową.

Ślizgon wywrócił oczami. Nie miał już cienia wątpliwości, że Weasley postanowiła udowodnić mu swoją wyższość.

– To na szczęście jest tylko mój problem – stwierdził, wstając z ławki, dzięki czemu zrównał się z nią wzrostem. – Ty nie musisz się martwić, w końcu masz wszystko w małym palcu.

Widział, jak oczy Rose niebezpiecznie zabłyszczały, a zmarszczka gniewu przecięła jej czoło. Dobrze wiedziała, do czego uderzał, ona również dziś nie zabłysła przy swojej odpowiedzi. Już otwierała usta, by kontynuować tę pustą dyskusję, kiedy nagle Scorpius odwrócił od niej spojrzenie i utkwił wzrok w dziewczynie stojącej dwa kroki za Rose. Ta wpatrywała się w niego z nienawistną przenikliwością. Rysy miała poważne, a długie brązowe włosy spływały jej po ramionach. Trzymała kurczowo podręcznik do runów, a niebieskie elementy na szacie jednoznacznie świadczyły, że ma do czynienia z Krukonką, zapewne z piątego roku, bo nie kojarzył jej wśród swoich rówieśników.

– Chcesz czegoś ode mnie? – zapytał, choć już czuł, że nie usłyszy niczego miłego.

Oczy dziewczyny zwęziły się niebezpiecznie.

– Nie jesteś tutaj mile widziany – warknęła. – McGonagall popełniła błąd, pozwalając ci zostać w szkole.

Scorpius zmierzył dziewczynę spojrzeniem, ale nie zamierzał ustąpić. Może ostatnie wydarzenia nauczyły go nieco pokory, co nie znaczyło, że chciał zostać chłopcem do bicia.

– Może miała swoje powody. Ostatecznie to ona jest dyrektorką, a nie ty. Kimkolwiek jesteś.

Krukonka wyprostowała się jeszcze bardziej, choć już wcześniej wydawała się stać nienaturalnie prosto.

– Nic ci do mojego imienia, gnido.

Scorpius z trudem powstrzymał się od przewrócenia oczami.

– Jak sobie chcesz. Załóżmy jednak, że przyjąłem twoją anonimową uwagę do wiadomości. Co oczywiście niczego nie zmienia i dalej będziesz musiała znosić moją parszywą, ślizgońską obecność, bo nie ty o niej decydujesz.

Krukonka prychnęła.

– Słyszałam, że nie da się ciebie przegadać, więc powiem ci tylko jedno...

Następne słowa mówiła spokojnie, ale biła z nich ilość jadu, która mogłaby powalić trolla.

– Za kilka lat zostanę aurorem i zadbam, żeby ścierwa takie jak ty, twój ojciec i wam podobni skończyli tam, gdzie wasze miejsce, czyli w Azkabanie.

Nie dała mu szansy na żadną odpowiedź, bo odwróciła się i wyszła szybkim krokiem z sali. W środku pozostał jedynie Scorpius i tkwiąca w szoku Rose. Dziewczyna przez długą chwilę wpatrywała się w drzwi, a potem przeniosła spojrzenie na Ślizgona. Cały wcześniejszy gniew zniknął z jej twarzy, zastąpiony zaskoczeniem.

– Co za tupet – odezwała się, kiedy już odzyskała głos. – Jak można o kimś tak mówić? Malfoy, ja…

– Daj spokój – przerwał jej, zbierając podręcznik i pergaminy do torby. – Słyszałem w życiu gorsze określenia, wisi mi to.

I nie patrząc w jej stronę, po prostu również wyszedł na korytarz. Ostatnie czego potrzebował to współczucie Weasley. Już wolał, kiedy była złośliwie irytująca, niż miałaby się nad nim litować. Jego duma by chyba tego nie zdzierżyła, choć ostatnie miesiące pokazały, że potrafi niezwykle dużo wytrzymać.

Idąc korytarzem, starał się nie myśleć o słowach Krukonki. Doskonale wiedział, że były właśnie tak dobrane, żeby uderzyć tam, gdzie najbardziej zaboli, ostatecznie sam robił tak wielokrotnie. Jednak nawet ta wiedza nie pomagała. Był wściekły i podświadomie zaczął już rozważać, jak odpłaci się jej z nawiązką. Co zrobi, by więcej nie odważyła nawet wspomnieć jego ojca i Azkabanu w jednym zdaniu. Nie z takimi jak ona miał już do czynienia. Gorszych od niej ustawiał do pionu tak, że na dobre…

Nagle zatrzymał się w pół kroku i gwałtownie potarmosił włosy. Przecież nie powinien myśleć w ten sposób. Obiecywał dyrektorce, że będzie trzymał się z dala od kłopotów, tymczasem teraz w najlepsze rozmyślał nad rozpoczęciem kolejnej prywatnej wojny.

– Już zapomniałeś jak to się ostatnio skończyło, idioto – warknął, uderzając ze złością pięścią w ścianę. Obraz Peggy White wypadającej przez okno, wyraźnie odmalował się w jego pamięci.

Naraz zrobiło mu się jakoś duszno. Ciężko opadł na podłogę, wspierając plecy o zimny mur. Na co dzień starał się o tym nie myśleć, ale przychodziły takie chwile, że to wracało i przyprawiało o dreszcze. Wspomnienia tamtych wydarzeń, choć już nieco przybladłe, wciąż okazyjnie wypływały na powierzchnię, przypominając jak niewiele brakowało, by stracił wszystko.

Nieświadomie spojrzał na swoje dłonie, te same, które doprowadziły do śmierci White. Gdyby…

– Przestań! – skarcił się. Ile razy już przez to przechodził. Wpadał w idiotyczny ciąg gdybania i zadręczał się sprawami, których nie mógł już w żaden sposób zmienić. To do niczego nie prowadziło, a jedynie powodowało frustrację.

Zdeterminowany, by nikt przypadkiem nie dostrzegł tej chwili słabości, podniósł się z podłogi i otrzepał szatę. Stanowczo musiał zmienić sposób myślenia. Nie pozwoli, by to wszystko się powtórzyło. Nigdy więcej.

Starając się zagłuszyć każdą nieprzyjemną myśl, ruszył szybko w stronę sali, gdzie miał mieć kolejne zajęcia.

* * *

Albus tak silnie machnął różdżką, że ta niemal pękła, uderzając o blat stołu. Gryfon poderwał się z krzesła, które przewróciło się z głuchym łoskotem i zaczął krążyć po Pokoju Życzeń, wyraźnie zirytowany.

– Dlaczego to nie działa?! – zapytał Scorpiusa.

– Przeciwieństwa, wiesz co to jest? – rzucił Ślizgon, ze swojego miejsca. Od dłuższego czasu leżał na niewielkiej sofie pod ścianą, kiedy znudziło mu się oglądanie bezowocnych prób Pottera. – Góra i dół, prawo – lewo, w przód – w tył.

– No przecież wiem, nie jestem dzieckiem!

– To skoro wiesz, to dlaczego wciąż robisz źle? Żeby czar _Zwierciadła_ zadziałał, trzeba wykonać najpierw normalną inkantację, a potem jej lustrzane odbicie.

– Powtarzasz to już trzeci raz! – syknął Albus.

Scorpius podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, wsparł łokcie na kolanach i spojrzał na Gryfona z irytacją. Już od prawie dwóch godzin tkwili w martwym punkcie. Naprawdę mógłby ten czas znacznie lepiej spożytkować. Nie chciał doszukiwać się powodów, ale wyraźnie dziś brakowało mu cierpliwości. Wciąż gdzieś podskórnie czuł złość, związaną z wydarzeniami po lekcji runów. Jego gniew, w połączeniu z rosnącą frustracją Albusa, nie stanowiły zbyt kreatywnej mieszanki. Nic więc dziwnego, że lekcja nie przebiegała pomyślnie.

– I powtórzę czwarty, skoro do ciebie nie dociera.

Albus skrzywił się, ale nie przestał nerwowo krążyć po pokoju.

– Daj mi jakąś wskazówkę, co robię źle?

Ślizgon wywrócił oczami.

– Tego nie da się prościej wyjaśnić. Najpierw normalny czar, a potem odwrotne ruchy i inkantacja wspak, zakończona _speculum imago._

Albus zacisnął palce na różdżce tak silnie, że aż zbielały mu knykcie.

– Ale mi nie wychodzi.

– Bo się odpowiednio nie przykładasz – warknął Scorpius, po czym wstał gwałtownie i podszedł do stołu. Wykonał kilka gestów różdżką, wskutek czego na blacie pojawiła się zapalona świeca, a potem wypowiedział odwrotną inkantację i naraz ze świecy zaczęła płynąć woda.

– Proszę bardzo, to nie jest skomplikowane, dziecko by już zaprażyło. Powtórz jeszcze raz.

Albus przyglądał się świecy płonącej wodą, a na jego twarzy coraz wyraźniej odciskał się gniew. Uniósł różdżkę, ale już pierwszy ruch nie był precyzyjny i w efekcie jego świeca nawet się nie pojawiła.

Ślizgon wywrócił oczami.

– Beznadziejny z ciebie przypadek – rzucił z rezygnacją.

– A może z ciebie taki beznadziejny nauczyciel!

Scorpius zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Gryfona, jakby zobaczył go pierwszy raz w życiu. A potem bez słowa machnął różdżką, zdmuchując wszystkie rozłożone zwoje z powrotem do torby.

– W takim razie poszukaj sobie lepszego – warknął, po czym wyminął Pottera i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Nie chciał widzieć zaskoczenia, jakie gwałtownie odmalowało się na twarzy Gryfona. Nie miał też zamiaru słuchać kolejnych uwag względem swojej osoby. Stanowczo brakowało mu do tego dziś cierpliwości.

Jak tylko wyszedł z pokoju, uderzyła w niego mała papierowa jaskółka. Zaskoczony Ślizgon chwycił ją i rozłożył, by zobaczyć znajome pismo profesor McGonagall.

 _Dwa dni szlabanu u profesor Skamander, z powodu użycia magii w celach niedydaktycznych._

 _M. McGonagall_

Nagle przypomniał sobie, jak odruchowo sprzątnął rzeczy z pomocą zaklęcia i teraz już naprawdę miał wrażenie, że zaraz coś go trafi. Z prawdziwą furią zmiął kartkę, cisnął ją na ziemię i ruszył korytarzem. Czy dziś wszyscy postanowili działać mu na nerwy? Nawet dyrektorka? Przecież nie zrobił tego rozmyślnie, to był zwykły odruch, naprawdę mogłaby się go nie czepiać. Najpierw Rose, potem Krukonka, a teraz Albus, wszyscy kolejno wzięli sobie za punkt honoru, by doprowadzić go do szału. Jego odporność też miała swoje granice. Zazwyczaj miał gdzieś, co inni o nim mówią i myślą, ale dziś czuł, że nie zdzierży ani słowa więcej. O ile mógł zrozumieć tamtą Krukonkę, która jak wszyscy inni jej współdomownicy, obwiniała go o śmierć White i szczerze nienawidziła, to w przypadku Albusa nie zasługiwał na podobne słowa. Przecież naprawdę się starał najlepiej jak potrafił, poświęcał swój wolny czas, żeby wtłoczyć w tę pustą, gryfońską głowę jakąkolwiek wiedzę, a w zamian otrzymywał tylko pretensje. Potter mógł się nimi udławić!

Obawiał się, że jeśli teraz pójdzie na kolację, to metodą serii, pożre się jeszcze z Karlem i Zackiem, dlatego skręcił w drugą stronę i ignorując śnieg oraz mróz, wyszedł na dziedziniec, a potem poszedł dalej przez mroczne, zaśnieżone błonia.

Mimo, że noc już dawno zapadła, to okolicę rozświetlał księżyc w pełni, więc Scorpius nie miał problemu, żeby rozeznać się w otoczeniu. Może powinien przejmować się temperaturą, ale nawet nie czuł chłodu. Złość grzała go wystarczająco. Zatrzymał się dopiero, kiedy dotarł nad brzeg, obecnie zamarzniętego jeziora. Nie miał ochoty na zimną kąpiel, więc po prostu usiadł na jednym z okolicznych głazów i patrzył na taflę lodu.

Naprawdę to nie był jego najszczęśliwszy dzień. W normalnych warunkach nigdy za podobne słowa nie wściekłby się tak na Albusa, ale dziś zadziałały one jak płachta na byka i Scorpius musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że to ta cholerna Krukonka tak wyprowadziła go z równowagi. Jak bardzo chciał udawać, że podobne słowa go nie ruszają, to w rzeczywistości na samą myśl o ojcu zamkniętym w Azkabanie przechodził go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Choć Draco nigdy o tym nie wspominał, to Scorpius dobrze wiedział, że w czasach jakich żyli, wcale nie potrzeba było wiele, żeby odesłać tam Ślizgona, zwłaszcza takiego, który nie miał czystej przeszłości. Co jeśli rzeczywiście kiedyś trafi się jakiś świr, gotowy spełnić podobne groźby. Trzeba być skrajnie naiwnym, by liczyć, że ta dziewczyna jest odosobniona w swoich przekonaniach. Zapewne znalazłoby się wielu, którzy widzieliby Scorpiusa i jego rodzinę za kratami.

Scorpio westchnął ciężko i przetarł twarz dłonią. Czuł się bezradny i sfrustrowany. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, dla niektórych na zawsze pozostanie zwykłą ślizgońską gnidą. Pół biedy, kiedy jest to tylko uczennica, co jednak kiedy takie osoby staną u szczytu władzy. Nawet obecnie Ministerstwo było cięte na wszystkich, którzy kiedykolwiek mieli jakieś powiązania z czarną magią.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się gorzko, przypominając sobie słowa Zacka i Karla, którzy mieli swoją absurdalną wizję. Wizję, w której to on miał wpłynąć na ich los. To była dopiero mrzonka.

– Złapiesz wilka.

Ślizgon aż podskoczył, kiedy usłyszał za sobą łagodny głos. Tak zatopił się w rozmyślaniach, że nawet nie zauważył, jak ktoś podszedł do niego, mimo że świeży śnieg skrzypiał przy każdym kroku. Kiedy odwrócił się, zobaczył za sobą, ubraną w wełniany płaszcz, profesor Skamander.

– Przeziębisz się – dodała, widząc jego zdumione spojrzenie.

Nie chcąc dyskutować z nauczycielką, Scorpius podniósł się i otrzepał szatę ze śniegu.

– Ja też lubię tu przychodzić – pociągnęła kobieta, spoglądając w niebo. – O tej porze roku pięknie widać stąd moje ulubione konstelacje.

Scorpius zawsze miał wrażenie, że profesor Skamander żyje trochę w swoim świecie, a te słowa tylko utwierdziły go w tym przekonaniu.

– Nie przychodzę tu często, w sumie to pierwszy raz – odparł, czując potrzebę powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

– To akurat dobrze się składa. Jest pełnia, dziś wyklują się krępiki. Chodź, trzeba im pomóc.

Po tych słowach kobieta ruszyła wzdłuż brzegu jeziora. Scorpius stał przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Czy jeśli teraz się ulotni, to ona w ogóle zauważy jego nieobecność? A może to właśnie początek jego szlabanu?

Nie chcąc ryzykować gniewu dyrektorki, ostatecznie podążył za nauczycielką do niewielkiej chatki na skraju lasu. Dawniej domek należał do gajowego Hogwartu, ale od zeszłego roku, od jego tragicznej śmierci, miejsce to przejęła obecna nauczycielka Opieki nad Magicznymi Zwierzętami. Z zewnątrz budynek nie zmienił się zbytnio, ale kiedy weszli do środka, od razu można było poznać, że nie mieszka już tutaj półolbrzym. Wewnątrz panował porządek, a przestrzeń wypełniały ładne, kobiece meble. Jednak najbardziej przyciągało uwagę umieszczone z boku wejście do podziemi. Scorpius nigdy nie wchodził tutaj wcześniej, ale był przekonany, że wielkogabarytowy Hagrid, by się przez nie nie zmieścił. Tam też skierowała się pani Skamander. Jednym ruchem różdżki otworzyła drzwiczki i zeszła schodami na dół.

Zaintrygowany Scorpius podążył w jej ślady. Spodziewał się zobaczyć tam jakąś mroczną piwniczkę, tymczasem w środku, gdy zszedł parę stopni, otworzyło się przed nim duże pomieszczenie, zastawione różnej wielkości zagrodami, a także półkami, gdzie było pełno terrariów, akwariów i innych pojemników. Wzdłuż wąskich przejść krzątało się kilka skrzatów, które ciągnąc za sobą wiaderka, zaglądały do kolejnych kojców. Na widok pani Skamander i Scorpiusa, na chwilę przerwały swoją pracę i zaczęły opowiadać, co zostało wykonane.

– A co z krępikami?

– Zaczęły im już się łuszczyć skorupki – odparł jeden ze skrzatów.

Kobieta skinęła głową, a potem dała znać Scorpiusowi, by podążył za nią. Przeciskając się między kojcami, Ślizgon z pewną ciekawością zaglądał do środka. Wychodziły przy tym jego braki, bo choć teoretycznie od półtora roku był zapisany na fakultet, to nie bywał zbyt częstym gościem na zajęciach prowadzonych przez gajowego. W tym roku jego frekwencja była lepsza, ale i tak nigdy nie przykładał się do tego za bardzo, zresztą będąc w parze z Karlem, nawet specjalnie nie musiał. Stąd zawartość większości kojców pozostawała dla niego tajemnicą, zwłaszcza, że zerkały na niego przeróżne, dziwaczne stwory.

Pani Skamander poprowadziła go do sporego gniazda, nad którym świeciła niebieskim blaskiem niewielka kulka. Pośród posłania z piór i gałęzi, sterczało kilkanaście cętkowanych jaj, które rzeczywiście teraz łuszczyły się niczym wysuszona farba.

– To są jaja krępika nizinnego – odezwała się kobieta. – Wyjątkowo rzadki, nocny gatunek. Mój mąż znalazł je, po tym jak samica została zabita przez wiwernę. Wykluwają się zawsze podczas pełni, ale nie są w stanie zrobić tego samodzielnie. Normalnie to matka pomaga im, delikatnie, warstwa po warstwie usuwając zbędną skorupę, teraz jednak to ty musisz im pomóc.

Powiedziawszy to, pani Skamander wyciągnęła w jego stronę dużą pęsetę. Przez dłuższą chwilę Scorpius patrzył na przyrząd, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na jajka. Cóż było robić? Niewątpliwie odbywał właśnie pierwszy dzień swojego szlabanu. Dlatego ostatecznie wzruszył ramionami i odebrał pęsetę z rąk kobiety.

– Musisz być ostrożny i bardzo cierpliwy. Ściągać można tylko te warstwy, które już odpadają, jeśli się pośpieszysz, wraz ze skorupką możesz oderwać kawałek skóry małego krępika, a tego mógłby nie przeżyć.

Scorpio przełknął głośno i nagle poczuł, że dłonie zaczynają mu się pocić. Nie wiedział, czym są te krępiki, ale jakoś nie chciał mieć na sumieniu przedstawiciela rzadkiego gatunku.

Jeden ze skrzatów postawił koło gniazda niewielki taboret, na którym Scorpius usiadł i jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się jajkom. Były nieco większe od kurzych i znacznie mniej regularne, zwłaszcza, że teraz spadały z nich kolejne warstwy. Niektóre poruszały się delikatnie, wyraźnie sugerując, że coś próbuje się wydostać na zewnątrz.

Ślizgon wziął jeszcze jeden głębszy oddech, a potem chwycił pęsetą pierwszy, wyraźnie już odstający fragment skorupy. Pociągnął lekko, na skutek czego płatek odpadł z cichym szelestem. Następnie sięgnął do innego jajka i powtórzył czynność, ujawniając na nim kolejną warstwę skorupy. Musiało być ich wiele, bo płatki były cienkie i półprzezroczyste. Wyglądało na to, że czekają go długie godziny, żmudnej pracy.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, ale w pewnej chwili miał poczucie, że jego powieki stały się tak strasznie ciężkie, iż najchętniej położyłby się koło tych jajek i poszedł spać. Z tej sennej atmosfery wyrwał go jednak niespodziewany pisk. Podniósł spojrzenie i dostrzegł mały złoty dziób, wynurzający się ze skorupki.

– Pani profesor, jeden już jest! – zawołał, niespodziewanie podekscytowany.

Nim przyszła nauczycielka, zdołał usunąć jeszcze kilka fragmentów skorupy, odsłaniając czerwoną głowę i dziwne, mackowate odnóża stworzenia. Mały krępik patrzył na niego oczami niczym dwie czarne główki od szpilek i wydawał piskliwe okrzyki, a potem niespodziewanie jedno z jego licznych odnóży wysunęło się, rozprostowało, a potem oplotło wokół najbliższej rzeczy czyli palca Scorpiusa.

– Uznał cię za swoją mamę – odezwała się pani Skamander, kiedy podeszła do gniazda.

– Co mam z nim zrobić? – zapytał Scorpio, nie chcąc uszkodzić małego, delikatnego ciałka.

– Oczyść go do końca ze skorupki, a potem włóż tutaj – mówiąc to, kobieta postawiła na podłodze koło niego duże akwarium wypełnione wodą i kamieniami. – Krępiki żyją na terenach podmokłych i bagiennych, w wodzie będzie bezpieczny i nie będzie zbyt szybko wysychał.

– Mają jakieś magiczne właściwości? – zapytał Ślizgon, ostrożnie usuwając resztę skorupy.

– Trudno powiedzieć, niektórzy badacze sugerują, że z wiekiem ich ciało zawiera coraz więcej wody, aż w końcu nie da się ich odróżnić od otoczenia. Inni uważają, że krępiki potrafią zmieniać swój stan skupienia, nikt jednak nie przedstawił wiarygodnych dowodów. Wciąż są gatunkiem bardzo słabo poznanym i wyjątkowo nieuchwytnym.

Scorpius przyglądał się małemu stworzonku uważnie, kiedy to już w całości siedziało na jego dłoni. Jego dziób i głowa przywodziły na myśl jakiegoś niewielkiego ptaka, ale te wszystkie fioletowo–zielone macki poniżej stanowczo sugerowały zwierzę wodne.

Delikatnie przełożył krępika do pojemnika i wtedy poczuł, że jego palce zostały oswobodzone. Zwierzątko zaczęło z dużą szybkością pływać po akwarium, badając każdy jego zakątek. Wyglądało na zaciekawione i szczęśliwe, choć nie posiadało żadnej mimiki, która mogłaby to sugerować.

Scorpius spojrzał na pozostałe jajka, z których kolejne dwa wyraźnie były bliskie wyklucia.

* * *

Minęła dziesiąta wieczór, kiedy ostatni krępik wylądował w akwarium. Cała czternastka szczęśliwie zdołała się wykluć i teraz szukała sobie wygodnej kryjówki między kamieniami.

Scorpius odłożył pęsetę, podniósł się i wyprostował obolałe plecy.

– Dobrze się spisałeś, dziękuję ci za pomoc – odezwała się pani Skamander, która właśnie usuwała pozostałości po gnieździe.

– Mogę już iść?

– Oczywiście.

Scorpio skinął głową i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z podziemnej pracowni.

– I nie zapomnij przyjść jutro po zajęciach. Pani dyrektor mówiła, że masz mieć u mnie zajęcia dodatkowe.

Ślizgon zatrzymał się w pół kroku i spojrzał na kobietę.

– A to nie było…

– Zaprosiłam cię tutaj, bo pomyślałam, że potrzebujesz zajęcia, które pozwoli ci się uspokoić.

Scorpius patrzył na nią oniemiały, ale łagodny uśmiech na jej twarzy nie pozostawiał złudzeń, że mówiła poważnie, a jednocześnie nie miała złych intencji. Pani Skamander wydawała się osobą na wskroś szczerą, co zarazem czyniło z niej niezłą dziwaczkę.

– Sądzę, że dobrze ci to zrobiło – pociągnęła. – Ale teraz chyba masz inne sprawy, które nie powinny czekać, prawda?

Naraz Scorpius pomyślał o Albusie i tym jak wyszedł wściekły, kilka godzin temu. Trudno powiedzieć czy pani Skamander znała szczegóły tamtego wydarzenia, ale niewątpliwie wiedziała, że coś nie dawało mu spokoju.

– Tak, chyba tak – stwierdził, po czym skinął głową i opuścił pracownię.

* * *

Powrót do szkoły nie należał do najprzyjemniejszych. Na dworze zrobiło się naprawdę mroźno, a zimny, porywisty wiatr jeszcze pogarszał sytuację. Scorpio opatulił się szczelniej szatą i nawet rozważał użycie magii, ale obawiał się, że z dwóch dni szlabanu, zrobią się dwa tygodnie. I choć pani Skamander była osobą sympatyczną, to wystarczająco dziwną, by Ślizgon czuł się nieco nieswojo w jej otoczeniu. Miała coś takiego w spojrzeniu, że zdawała się wiedzieć o człowieku więcej niż ten chciałby pokazać. Z pewnością doskonale umiała czytać między wierszami i rozpoznawać ludzkie emocje. Zresztą, kiedy Scorpius patrzył jak zajmuje się swoimi zwierzakami, to z ich nastrojami również nie miała problemów. Mimo wszystko ten szlaban u niej może być całkiem ciekawym doświadczeniem. Chcąc nie chcąc Scorpio zaczął się zastanawiać, czy McGonagall z premedytacją nie wybrała właśnie tej nauczycielki, wiedząc jaki ma on stosunek do Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. Niewątpliwie dyrektorka chciała upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu – wymierzyć mu karę i pokazać, że znowu jest w błędzie.

Scorpio z przyjemnością wszedł do wnętrza szkoły, która przywitała go ciepłem i nieco przytłumionym już światłem. Z racji późnej godziny korytarze były opustoszałe i istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo natknięcia się na zrzędliwego woźnego, co z pewnością nie było po myśli Scorpiusa. Co prawda nie robił nic niezgodnego z regulaminem, ale wcale nie miał ochoty tracić czasu na tłumaczenia. Dlatego szybko skierował się w stronę pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu.

Nim jednak tam dotarł, usłyszał za sobą szybkie kroki, a kiedy się odwrócił zobaczył biegnącą w jego stronę Lily. Dziewczynka oddychała szybko, a na twarzy miała wyraźne rumieńce wysiłku. Zatrzymała się tuż przed nim i wsparła dłonie na kolanach, by złapać oddech. Niemal od razu Scorpius dostrzegł, że w ręku trzyma zwiniętą magiczną mapę.

– Czy wiesz, gdzie jest Albus? – zapytała, kiedy już opanowała oddech.

– Nie widziałem go od kilku godzin…

Na te słowa oczy Lily zawilgotniały niebezpiecznie.

– Ja też nie – zaczęła tłumaczyć drżącym głosem. – Nie przyszedł na kolację, ani nie wrócił do Wieży Gryffindoru. Wzięliśmy z jego pokoju mapę Huncwotów, ale nigdzie go nie było widać. Ciebie zresztą też. James wymknął się do Hogsmeade, tam sprawdzić, a ja szukałam dalej w szkole. A przed chwilą zobaczyłam jak wracasz z błoni i pomyślałam, że byliście gdzieś razem. Wiesz, ostatnio Albus często gdzieś znika… Bardzo się martwię…

W jednej chwili kilka faktów stało się dla Scorpiusa jasne. Przede wszystkim przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że Potter nie powiedział swojemu rodzeństwu o ich wspólnych lekcjach. Ciekawe również było spostrzeżenie, że najwyraźniej piwnica w domku pani Skamander, także nie pojawiała się na mapie Huncwotów. Widać taka była specyfika magicznych pomieszczeń w szkole.

– Myślę, że wiem, gdzie jest Albus – odezwał się po chwili namysłu. – Daj znać Jamesowi, żeby nie włóczył się po Hogsmeade, bo w taką pogodę to złapie, co najwyżej zapalenie płuc, a ja w tym czasie sprowadzę waszą zgubę.

– Naprawdę?

– Zostaw to mnie – dodał z przekornym uśmiechem, a potem wyminął Gryfonkę i ruszył w stronę Pokoju Życzeń.

Kiedy był już poza zasięgiem wzroku Lily, wyraźnie przyśpieszył. Nie chciał jej dodatkowo niepokoić, bo nic by to nie zmieniło, ale sam niespodziewanie przypomniał sobie, jak niemal rok temu leżał w kałuży krwi, po źle wykonanym zaklęciu Proteusza. Co prawda czar _Zwierciadła_ nie powinien mieć podobnych skutków, ale przy magicznych talentach Albusa, wszystko było możliwe. Poważnie zmartwiony tą myślą, drogę do Pokoju Życzeń pokonał biegiem i odetchnął dopiero, gdy wszedł do środka i zobaczył Pottera śpiącego w najlepsze na poduszkach rozrzuconych po podłodze. Na stoliku stała niewielka świeczka, z której cienkim strumieniem sączyła się woda.

Scorpius pokręcił głową i westchnął nieznacznie, a potem zatrzasnął drzwi dostatecznie głośno, by Gryfon poderwał się do pionu.

– To bardzo kiepskie miejsce do spania. Osobiście wypróbowałem – stwierdził Ślizgon, podchodząc bliżej.

– Rany… która godzina? – zapytał Albus, przecierając twarz.

– Godzina w której James szuka cię w Hogsmeade, a Lily wypłakuje oczy.

– Co takiego?!

Scorpius stanął tuż przed nim ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma na piersi.

– Zapominasz, że to Pokój Życzeń. Nie widać go na twojej magicznej mapce. Zapomniałeś chyba również, że masz nadopiekuńczego brata. Zapewne myśli, że nawiałeś do Walii.

– O kurde… – jęknął Albus, podnosząc się z podłogi. – Znowu się nasłucham…

– Witaj w moim świecie.

Mimo wszystko, ostatnie słowa sprawiły, że Potter uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Szybko jednak mina mu zrzedła. On chyba również przypomniał sobie w jakich okolicznościach się rozstali. Wyraźnie speszony, zaczął pośpiesznie chować swoje rzeczy do torby, odczarował świeczkę i wytarł kałużę wody, jaka się pod nią zebrała.

– Przepraszam za to, co powiedziałem – odezwał się, nie spoglądając na Scorpiusa. – Masz rację, to ja tu jestem beznadziejnym przypadkiem. Nie będę więcej marnował twojego czasu, z pewnością masz ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia.

W jednej chwili Ślizgon wyjął mu podręcznik z ręki i bez skrupułów pacnął nim Gryfona w głowę.

– Ustalmy jedno – rzucił, czując złośliwą satysfakcję z zaskoczonej miny przyjaciela. – Wbiję ci te zaklęcia do głowy, choćbym miał użyć brutalnej siły fizycznej. Jasne?

Albus pomasował miejsce uderzenia, a potem spojrzał na Scorpiusa dziwnie.

– Przepraszam… – powtórzył.

Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie powiedziałeś nic, na co bym sobie nie zasłużył – stwierdził pojednawczym tonem.

Obaj ewidentnie nie mieli ochoty kontynuować tego tematu, więc szybko zebrali resztę rzeczy i wyszli z pokoju.

– Co powiesz Jamesowi? – zapytał Scorpius, kiedy szli korytarzem.

– Prawdę. Nie chciałem mu mówić, bo wiedziałem, że będzie zły, że nie jego poprosiłem o pomoc, ale w obecnej sytuacji, raczej nie da się go spławić byle kłamstwem.

Fakt, Albus był fatalnym kłamcą, więc to i tak osiągnięcie, że przez ponad miesiąc potrafił utrzymać w tajemnicy ich wspólne lekcje.

– Czeka cię długi i ciężki wieczór – stwierdził Scorpio.

– Wiedziałem, że nie mam co liczyć na współczucie ze strony bezdusznego Ślizgona.

Scorpius zaśmiał się, a potem klepnął Albusa w ramię i odbił w korytarz prowadzący do lochów.

* * *

Było nieco po północy, kiedy wreszcie położył się do łóżka. Starał się zachować ciszę, żeby nie budzić Karla i Zacka, ale jego pojawienie się nie pozostało niezauważone przez czujną jak zwykle Tori, która teraz biegała po całym łóżku i domagała się pieszczot. Scorpius miał świadomość, że w ostatnich miesiącach bardzo zaniedbał swoją łasicę, która przez większość czasu była pozostawiona sama sobie. Aż dziwne, że małe zwierzątko w ogóle chciało mieć z nim jeszcze cokolwiek wspólnego.

Z Albusem było podobnie. Gryfon miał wszelkie powody, by trzymać się od Scorpiusa z daleka. Ślizgon wielokrotnie udowodnił, że przebywanie w jego otoczeniu przynosi kłopoty. Tymczasem Potter trwał w zaparte i mimo tak różnych charakterów, zawsze ostatecznie potrafili się dogadać.

Wiedziony tą myślą, Scorpius sięgnął do szuflady i wyjął ofiarowane mu nie tak dawno lusterko dwukierunkowe.

– Albus – szepnął, inicjując zaklęcie. Po chwili zobaczył zmęczoną twarz Gryfona, który ewidentnie również kładł się spać.

– Coś się stało?

Scorpio pokręcił głową, a potem odezwał się ze złośliwym uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy.

– Albusie Severusie Potterze, jesteś idiotą.

Gryfona na moment zamurowało, a potem roześmiał się otwarcie.

– Ty również – rzucił, po czym zakończył połączenie.


	33. Chapter 23 v2

Witam w kolejnym rozdziale Skóry.

Jak zwykle serdecznie dziękuję za wszystkie miłe słowa i sugestie. To balsam na moją fanfikową duszę :).

W tej części akcja powoli zacznie się zagęszczać, co nieuchronnie sprowadzi czarne chmury nad głowę naszego drogiego Scorpiusa. Ale nie uprzedzając faktów, życzę Wam miłej lektury.

* * *

Rozdział XXIII

Szlaban u profesor Skamander okazał się przyjemniejszy niż Scorpio mógł przypuszczać. Większość czasu spędził, karmiąc różnych podopiecznych kobiety, o których ta opowiadała przeróżne ciekawostki. Niewątpliwie miała na ten temat ogromną wiedzę i w odróżnieniu od gajowego Hagrida, nie polegała ona tylko na przekonaniu, że wszystkie stworzenia chcą zostać naszymi przyjaciółmi. Wiedziała, które z nich są rzeczywiście niebezpieczne, do których trzeba podchodzić z rezerwą, a które to prawdziwe pieszczochy, łaknące uwagi.

Jednocześnie nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że jako osoba, była naprawdę dziwna. Niektóre z jej wypowiedzi wydawały się zupełnie wyrwane z kontekstu, a mimo to, po dłuższym zastanowieniu, Scorpius dochodził do wniosku, że miały głębszy sens. Wielokrotnie miał wrażenie, że opowiadając o zwierzętach, tak naprawdę nawiązywała do różnych sytuacji z życia, choć na swój pokrętny sposób.

Ostatecznie po tych dwóch dniach, Scorpius doszedł do przekonania, że stanowczo musi się bardziej przykładać do lekcji z Opieki nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, jeśli nie z uwagi na nie same, to dla ich ekscentrycznej nauczycielki.

* * *

Kiedy szedł na następne zajęcia z Runów, był przekonany, że żadne słowa Krukonów nie wyprowadzą go już z równowagi. Czuł determinację, by pokazać im, że ma głęboko w poważaniu zarówno to, co myślą, jak i ich pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenia. Wszedł do sali, nie patrząc na żadną konkretną osobę i bez słowa usiadł na wcześniej zajmowanym miejscu w ostatnim rzędzie. Niemal natychmiast poczuł, jak coś nieprzyjemnie ściska go w trzewiach. Po skosie na blacie ławki było wyryte pismem runicznym słowo „zabójca". Zacisnął pięści i przeleciał wzrokiem po klasie w nadziei, że dostrzeże uśmiech zadowolenia sprawcy, jednak wszyscy siedzieli do niego tyłem. Jedyne co zobaczył, to zaskoczone spojrzenie Rose. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się w niego badawczo i najwyraźniej domyślała się po jego minie, że nie wszystko było w porządku. Nic jednak nie zrobiła, bo w tej samej chwili do sali wszedł profesor Mirreck i rozpoczęły się zajęcia.

Scorpio miał problem, żeby skupić się na przedstawianym zagadnieniu. Znowu jego odpowiedź nie miała większego ładu ani składu, co wyraźnie sugerowała głęboka zmarszczka na czole nauczyciela. Mimo to profesor w żaden sposób nie skomentował jego marnych prób. W odróżnieniu od Willicka, on nie odczuwał satysfakcji z dręczenia uczniów. Choć Scorpio słabo go znał, to już teraz mógł stwierdzić, że mężczyzna ten miał analityczny umysł, a jego działania były nastawione na jak najlepsze przekazanie posiadanej wiedzy. Był surowy i wymagający, ale nie pozwalał prywatnym sympatiom brać góry. I choćby z tego powodu Scorpius zaczynał go nawet lubić.

Kiedy zajęcia dobiegły końca, Ślizgon zobaczył, jak w jego stronę zmierza znajoma Gryfonka. Z premedytacją położył podręcznik w miejscu, gdzie runy wciąż zdobiły blat.

– Wszystko gra? – zapytała Rose, jak poprzednio stając nad nim z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi. – Widziałam, jak przed zajęciami dwóch trzeciorocznych grzebało przy twoim biurku, a jak usiadłeś zrobiłeś się blady jak ściana.

– A ty co? Obrończyni uciśnionych? Naprawdę obejdę się bez twojej wielkodusznej pomocy.

Dziewczyna wydęła usta wyraźnie zirytowana.

– Wiesz co, Albus powiedział, że jesteś fajny, jak cię bliżej poznać, ale zaczynam wątpić czy starczy mi na to cierpliwości.

Czyli dobrze przypuszczał, że to Potter stał za niespodziewanie przyjaznym zachowaniem Rose.

– To że przyjaźnię się z nim, nie znaczy, że od razu muszę pałać miłością do wszystkich Gryfonów. Wręcz przeciwnie, Potter odbiega nieco od waszych standardów.

– Znaczy jaki jest? Sugerujesz, że brakuje mu naszej odwagi?

Weasley chyba nie miała pojęcia jak odważny potrafi być jej kuzyn. Widocznie wieloma rzeczami się z nią nie dzielił. Scorpius podniósł się i zmierzył dziewczynę spojrzeniem. Może rozsądnie byłoby mieć w niej sojuszniczkę, ale jej przekonanie o własnej wyższości, strasznie działało mu na nerwy.

– Raczej nie patrzy na wszystkich z góry, jakby był lepszy od pozostałych, tylko dlatego, że trafił do Gryffindoru.

Rose wywróciła oczami.

– Bo Ślizgoni nigdy się nie wywyższają. Bo ty sam nigdy nie zachowujesz się, jakbyś nie pozjadał wszystkich rozumów.

Oj boleśnie przekonał się, jak jego własna pewność siebie może być zgubna. Na krótką chwilę wrócił myślami do wszystkich swoich porażek i nieświadomie spojrzał w stronę podręcznika, wciąż leżącego na biurku. Jęknął w duchu, kiedy zobaczył, jak wzrok Rose podąża za jego spojrzeniem. Mogła być irytująca, ale nie bez przyczyny była najzdolniejszą uczennicą na roku, błyskawicznie powiązała fakty i szybkim ruchem przesunęła książkę.

Usłyszał, jak gwałtownie wciąga powietrze.

– Daruj sobie komentarz – poprosił, mając nadzieję, że odpuści temat. Schował podręcznik do torby i wyszedł z ławki.

– Dlaczego tego nie usunąłeś?

Scorpius ciężko westchnął. Naprawdę nie chciał zdradzać Weasley szczegółów jego kary, ciężko powiedzieć, komu mogłaby przekazać tę wiedzę dalej. Wiedział jednak, że nie spławi jej byle kłamstwem, była na to trochę zbyt inteligentna. Mógł po prostu odwrócić się na pięcie i wyjść, ale jeszcze zaczęłaby drążyć temat, a to mogłoby mieć tylko gorsze skutki.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że spowodowanie śmierci tamtej Krukonki uszło mi na sucho? – zapytał z nutą złości w głosie, a widząc jej skonsternowane spojrzenie, pociągnął dalej. – Poza nauką nie wolno mi korzystać z magii. Więc jeśli nie masz gdzieś pod ręką papieru ściernego, to niewiele mogę z tym zrobić.

Gryfonka wyraźnie wzdrygnęła się na te słowa. Dla większości uczniów w ich wieku, używanie czarów stało się już tak naturalne jak oddychanie. Zresztą jemu też przez pierwsze tygodnie trudno było się do tego przyzwyczaić. Ostatni incydent w Pokoju Życzeń jasno pokazywał, że nadal nie jest zupełnie wolny od pewnych odruchów.

Widział, jak przez chwilę Rose zbiera się na jakiś komentarz, ale ostatecznie nic nie powiedziała, tylko wyciągnęła różdżkę i stuknęła nią w blat biurka. W sekundę po napisie nie pozostał nawet ślad. Scorpius musiał przyznać, że był pod wrażeniem, sam chciałby z taką łatwością posługiwać się magią niewerbalną. Od dawna pogodził się z myślą, że jego umysł jest zaprzątnięty zbyt wieloma myślami naraz, by zdołał zyskać w tym odpowiednią biegłość.

Gryfonka schowała różdżkę i zadzierając wysoko głowę, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z sali.

– Daruj sobie podziękowania – rzuciła, mijając go.

Scorpiusowi już cisnęły się na usta odpowiednie słowa, kiedy dziewczyna zatrzymała się i spojrzała przez ramię.

– Ta Krukonka, która zwyzywała cię ostatnim razem, nazywa się Elizabeth Nash. Pomyślałam, że chciałbyś wiedzieć.

Scorpius zmarszczył brwi.

– Nash? Chcesz powiedzieć, że jest spokrewniona z tym pałkarzem Krukonów?

– To jego młodsza siostra.

– Cudownie – mruknął Ślizgon, po czym wziął swoje rzeczy i wyszedł z sali.

Idąc korytarzem, zastanawiał się, nad tym, co usłyszał. Timothy Nash był jednym z tych drani, którzy rok temu w Hogsmeade pobili Scorpiusa niemal do nieprzytomności. Tych samych, których później chciał uwędzić w oparach pokrzyskupni w Wieży Południowej. Patrząc na wydarzenia z poprzednich zajęć Runów, siostrzyczka miała wcale nie lepszy charakterek od swojego brata. Scorpio mógł tylko przypuszczać, że w najbliższym czasie napsuje mu krwi, dlatego postanowił mieć ją bardzo na oku (zresztą jak wszystkich innych Krukonów, którzy znajdą się w zasięgu wzroku). Naiwnym było myśleć, że tak łatwo mu odpuszczą śmierć Peggy White. Ale będzie przygotowany. Nie da się więcej zaskoczyć, a tym bardziej przestraszyć.

Wieczór zastał go w bibliotece, kiedy przygotowywał referat z Historii Magii. Przez pewien czas towarzyszyli mu Zack i Karl, chętni by zerżnąć z niego to i owo. Nie żeby historia starożytnych elfich druidek, była dla niego jakoś wybitnie ciekawa, ale już dawno przekonał się, że ma większe zacięcie do przekopywania bibliotecznych tomów, niż jego kumple. Ci ostatecznie dali za wygraną, kiedy wybiła pora kolacji. Scorpius nie czuł jednak specjalnie głodu, więc po paru minutach został sam w cichej i pustej bibliotece. W sumie nawet lubił tutaj przychodzić o tej porze, kiedy większość uczniów skupiona była na zapełnianiu żołądków. Po Pokoju Życzeń, to było drugie z jego ulubionych miejsce w szkole. Widocznie wciąż nie do końca wyleczył się ze swojej samotniczej natury.

Dziś jednak spokój najwyraźniej nie był mu dany, bo kilka minut później usłyszał trzask drzwi. Uniósł wzrok jednak dopiero, gdy czyjś cień przysłonił mu notatki. A miał jeszcze nadzieję, że to tylko jakiś nadgorliwy uczeń. Niestety kiedy spojrzał w górę, zobaczył zaciętą twarz Krukonki – Elizabeth Nash, jak twierdziła Rose.

Wiele kosztowało go, by zachować kamienną twarz i nie uraczyć jej jakimś paskudnym komentarzem. Widział jak dziewczyna silnie zaciska pięści i jeszcze silniej szczęki. W jej spojrzeniu nie było jednak strachu, tylko czysty, niczym nie skrępowany gniew.

– Czego chcesz? Czy rozmowa ze mną nie jest poniżej twojej godności, Elizabeth? – rzucił w końcu, kładąc szczególny nacisk na imię.

Dziewczyna drgnęła nieznacznie, a Scorpius skrzywił się w duchu. Naprawdę próbował nikogo nie prowokować, ale słowa same cisnęły mu się na usta. Trudno, widocznie pisane mu jest rozpocząć kolejną wojnę. Mina dziewczyny sugerowała, że o niczym innym nie marzy. Ona naprawdę chciała zmieszać go z błotem.

To zastanawiające, wszyscy Krukoni z oczywistych względów, nie pałali do niego sympatią, ale w jej przypadku, to było coś więcej. Czy miała jakieś bliższe relacje z White? A może dowiedziała się o jego rozgrywkach z Timothy'm w zeszłym roku? Cokolwiek to było, z pewnością miało jakieś głębsze podłoże, niż tylko standardowa krukońska niechęć.

Nagle dziewczyna wyciągnęła w jego stronę otwartą dłoń.

– Daj mi swoją różdżkę – syknęła.

Scorpius z trudem powstrzymał parsknięcie.

– Po moim trupie – warknął w odpowiedzi.

– Odbiorę ją siłą, jeśli będę musiała, a ty nie zdołasz mnie powstrzymać.

Ślizgon zaklął w duchu. Czyżby słyszała jego rozmowę z Rose po Runach? Jej pewność, co do jego braku oporu, nie pozostawiała zbyt wiele miejsca na wątpliwości.

Westchnął ciężko, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i położył na blacie. Już widział oczami wyobraźni, jak musi pisać do ojca z prośbą o nową. Jednak wbrew jego najgorszym obawom Elizabeth nie złamała jej w przypływie szału, ale po prostu podniosła na wysokość oczu i oglądała przez chwilę uważnie.

– Jodła – mruknęła, wciąż nie spuszczając wzroku z różdżki. – Elastyczne drewno, doskonałe do rzucania zaklęć. Co jest w środku?

– Włókno smoczego serca – rzucił Scorpius, nieco już pogodzony z losem. Bez różdżki czuł się bezbronny, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego szlaban, wcześniej wcale nie było lepiej.

– Szkoda, że taka porządna różdżka należy do kogoś tak parszywego – stwierdziła dziewczyna, po czym wyciągnęła własną i wyszeptała krótką inkantację. Chwilę później cisnęła różdżkę Scorpiusa z powrotem na blat.

Ślizgon nie chwycił jej od razu, nie wiedząc, co takiego Krukonka z nią zrobiła, zamiast tego przyglądał się badawczo.

Elizabeth obrzuciła go jeszcze jednym gniewnym spojrzeniem, a potem odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

– Obserwuję cię – warknęła przez ramię. – Rzuć jedno podejrzane zaklęcie, a będę o tym wiedzieć. Może udało ci się wyślizgnąć, ale nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek więcej przez ciebie ucierpiał.

To powiedziawszy, wyszła z biblioteki.

Scorpius jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na zamknięte drzwi, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na różdżkę. A więc zaklęcie śledzące. Wspaniale. Jakby nie wystarczyła mu smycz założona przez McGonagall. Zrezygnowany pokręcił głową i schował różdżkę do kieszeni. Chyba już by wolał, żeby Nash grała nieczysto, wtedy mógłby to wykorzystać przeciwko niej. Wyglądało jednak na to, że trafiła mu się obrończyni sprawiedliwości. To mogło naprawdę utrudnić mu życie.

Wychodząc z biblioteki zastanawiał się czy nie powinien po prostu poprosić McGonagall o zdjęcie namiaru na jego różdżkę, ale ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że zawracanie głowy dyrektorce takimi rzeczami, było jednak poniżej jego godności. Jeśli z każdym problemem będzie do niej leciał, straci tak w jej oczach, jak i własnych.

Wrócił więc do swojego pokoju i przez dłuższą chwilę, leżał na łóżku, zastanawiając się jak wykorzystać tę sytuację na swoją korzyść.

* * *

Dni mijały szybko i nim uczniowie zdążyli zauważyć, śniegi na hogwarckich błoniach stopniały, zastąpione kolorowymi, wiosennymi kwiatami. Zrobiło się też cieplej i wszyscy znacznie chętniej opuszczali szkolne mury. Niemal co tydzień odbywały się wyjazdy do Hogsmeade i zagęściły się rozgrywki Quidditcha, które stały się głównym tematem większości rozmów tak w pokoju wspólnym, jak i w Wielkiej Sali. Coraz częściej pojawiały się również, wciąż jeszcze nieoficjalne, informacje na temat festiwalu, który planowała kadra nauczycielska, zaraz po przerwie Wielkanocnej. Żadna informacja w tej materii nie była pewna, ale prefekci wiedzieli to i owo, wskutek czego czasami wymsknęło im się o jedno słowo za dużo. To oczywiście rozbudzało wyobraźnię wszystkich i generowało coraz więcej absurdalnych plotek.

Scorpius, dzieląc swoje dni między lekcjami, zajęciami z McGonagall i korepetycjami z Albusem, nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, by zawracać sobie tym głowę, zresztą z góry zakładał, że jego szlaban obejmie również i tę imprezę, więc chyba nawet wolał się tym specjalnie nie interesować. Mimo to, w dni takie jak ten, kiedy siedział przy śniadaniu, a obok trzy Ślizgonki spekulowały na temat słów usłyszanych od prefekta Slytherinu, trudno było nie zwracać na to uwagi.

– Ponoć to będą jakieś zawody.

– Coś jak turniej trójmagiczny?

– Raczej nie, bo podobno uczestników ma być wielu, z każdego z Domów.

– Czy to przypadkiem nie miało zwiększyć jedności Domów? Jakoś wątpię, by takie zawody miały w tym pomóc. Zresztą jest już Quidditch, to po co coś nowego.

Druga z dziewcząt wzruszyła ramionami.

– Każdy powód, by dokopać Ślizgonom jest dobry – mruknęła.

Dwie pozostałe pokiwały smętnie głowami.

Scorpius nie zamierzał się wtrącać, ale sam szczerze wątpił, by McGonagall wymyśliła coś podobnego. Dyrektorka zdawała się wiedzieć, że podziały międzydomowe są bardzo głębokie i z pewnością cokolwiek planowała, musiało być dobrze przemyślane. Oczywiście mógłby spróbować poznać szczegóły u źródła, ale szczerze mówiąc, nie wydawało mu się to warte wysiłku. Już widział minę McGonagall, gdyby zapytał ją o zbliżający się festiwal.

Naraz jego rozważania przerwało wpadnięcie do Wielkiej Sali kilkudziesięciu sów, które roznosiły uczniom poranną pocztę. Niespodziewanie tuż przed nim wylądował niewielki list. Podniósł go i obrócił w dłoni. Od razu rozpoznał staranne pismo matki. Rozpieczętował kopertę i rozłożył znajdującą się w środku kartkę. Wiadomość nie była długa, a mimo to wpatrywał się w tekst jeszcze długo po tym, jak skończył czytać. Przez moment zastanawiał się nawet czy go przypadkiem oczy nie mylą, ale wszystko wskazywało, że z jego wzrokiem było całkowicie w porządku.

Ostatecznie schował kartkę z powrotem do koperty i przeczesał włosy dłonią. Świat stanął na głowie.

* * *

 _Kochany Scorpiusie,_

 _mam nadzieję, że sprawujesz się dobrze i nie masz kłopotów ani w nauce, ani w relacjach z innymi uczniami. Wierzę, że wkładasz dużo wysiłku w jedno jak i drugie._

 _U nas wszystko w porządku. Trzy tygodnie temu w Dworze pojawiły się dwa nowe skrzaty, które mają zająć się ogrodem na wiosnę i pomóc mi w pracach domowych. Jest to dla mnie ogromne ułatwienie, choć ojciec jeszcze rzadziej pojawia się w domu, pochłonięty pracą._

 _Dużo rozmawialiśmy na temat zajść z przełomu roku i tego, jaki finał znalazła cała sprawa. Dostrzegliśmy również Twoje przywiązanie do przyjaciół. Wszyscy mamy wobec nich dług wdzięczności, który nie łatwo będzie spłacić._

 _Poruszając tę kwestię, doszliśmy z ojcem do wniosku, że wypada, byś wreszcie im się zrewanżował. Uznaliśmy, że zbliżające się Święta Wielkanocne będą idealną ku temu okazją. Dlatego chcemy, byś w naszym imieniu zaprosił Twoich przyjaciół wraz z rodzicami na kolację w świąteczną niedzielę. Wierzę, że będziesz potrafił zrobić to w należyty sposób._

 _Ściskam serdecznie,_

 _Astoria_

 _Ps._

 _Jak zapewne się domyślasz, ojciec nie jest specjalnie uszczęśliwiony tą perspektywą, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że to właściwa rzecz, którą trzeba uczynić._

* * *

Scorpius wypowiedział formułę i stojąca przed nim gruszka zmieniła się w szklankę wody i trzy osobne kupki: materii organicznej, nieorganicznej i substancji zewnętrznych. Dekompozycja przebiegła bezbłędnie, co profesor McGonagall skwitowała skinieniem głowy.

– Myślę, że na następnych zajęciach możemy już przystąpić do pracy nad bardziej złożonymi przedmiotami – stwierdziła dyrektorka, zamykając podręcznik i sprzątając bałagan z biurka.

Scorpio zgodził się gestem głowy. Owoce, jednolite przedmioty czy nawet owady nie stanowiły dla niego już większego wyzwania.

– A jak przebiegają twoje lekcje z Potterem? – zapytała McGonagall, kiedy myślał, że odprawi go na kolację.

Wzruszył ramionami, chowając jednocześnie różdżkę do kieszeni.

– Chyba dobrze – powiedział, a potem uśmiechnął się nieco przekornie. – Chociaż czasami muszę użyć młotka, żeby coś wbić mu do głowy.

Rysy McGonagall złagodniały.

– Musisz pamiętać, że nie każdemu zaklęcia przychodzą z taką łatwością jak tobie. To co dla ciebie jest dziecinnie proste, dla niego może być sporym problemem.

Słysząc to, Scorpius spoważniał.

– Myślę, że u niego to nie jest brak zdolności, raczej brak przekonania. On po prostu nie wierzy, że może coś zrobić dobrze. W sumie trochę to rozumiem. Nigdy nie miał odpowiedniej motywacji, stale porównując się do Jamesa. To może zniechęcić.

– Wcześniej nikt też nie miał od niego większych oczekiwań.

– Dokładnie. Zresztą ze mną było tak samo – stwierdził Scorpius, a potem spojrzał gdzieś w bok nieco speszony. – Aż nie trafiłem tutaj.

Widział kątem oka, jak McGonagall opiera łokcie na biurku i wspiera brodę na splecionych dłoniach. Czuł na sobie jej badawcze spojrzenie.

– Twoja motywacja nie była czymś godnym pochwały, niemniej dawała ci olbrzymi zastrzyk determinacji. W przypadku Pottera brak podobnych bodźców. Przekonanie, że nigdy nie doścignie zdolnego brata, sprawiło, że przyjął bardzo bierną postawę, ograniczając się do niezbędnego minimum. Twoim zadaniem jest więc nie tylko przekazanie mu wiedzy, ale również podnoszenie poprzeczki. Z każdym dniem wyżej, tak, by nie pojawiała się stagnacja. Nawet jeśli będzie to rodzić jego bunt i opór. Pamiętaj, że w ostatecznym rachunku to surowy nauczyciel, a nie ten pobłażający, oddaje największą przysługę swojemu uczniowi.

Scorpius skinął głową, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że dokładnie te same zasady przyświecają McGonagall. Przecież teraz robiła to samo, podnosząc poprzeczkę jemu, wymagając, by ucząc Albusa, doskonalił własne umiejętności.

– Zadbam, żeby nie miał ze mną lekko.

Na to oświadczenie dyrektorka uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.

– Będzie ci za to wdzięczny, choć pewnie nie od razu.

Scorpius dobrze pamiętał jego pierwsze lekcje z McGonagall. Wtedy przepełniony był jeszcze złością i niechęcią do całego świata. To nie było miłe doświadczenie, ale z perspektywy czasu rozumiał, jak wielką przysługę dyrektorka mu wtedy oddała. Wobec niej też miał dług, którego raczej nigdy nie spłaci.

* * *

Kiedy następnego dnia szedł do Pokoju Życzeń, miał już ułożony plan jak skutecznie zaleźć Albusowi za skórę. Gdy wszedł do środka, zobaczył go siedzącego na ławce w rogu pokoju.

– Nie podoba mi się twoja mina – odezwał się Gryfon, wstając z miejsca. – Co dziś robimy? Na zajęciach było…

– Zajmiemy się czymś innym – stwierdził Scorpius, podchodząc do stołu. – Zauważyłem, że twoim największym problemem jest dłuższe skupienie się na jednym zaklęciu. Nie potrafisz utrzymać jego siły i precyzji.

Mówiąc to, wyciągnął z torby kartkę papieru i stare okulary. Te drugie szybkim zaklęciem transmutował w niewielką lupę na stojaku. Chcąc nie chcąc, dostrzegł grymas na twarzy Albusa, transmutacja również nie była jego ulubionym zajęciem.

– Spokojnie, nie tym będziesz się dziś zajmować. _Lumos Maxima –_ wypowiedział zaklęcie i silny strumień światła wydostał się z różdżki. Po chwili zbliżył ją do soczewki i cierpliwie czekał. Po jakiejś minucie z umieszczonej pod spodem kartki zaczęła unosić się niewielka smuga dymu. Po kolejnych kilkudziesięciu sekundach pojawił się niewielki płomień.

Scorpius odwołał zaklęcie, a potem puknął różdżką w papier, przywracając go do wyjściowego stanu.

– Chyba wiesz, co masz robić – rzucił w stronę Albusa. Gryfon wpatrywał się w kartkę i przełknął głośno ślinę.

– _Lumos Maxima_ różni się od zwykłego jedynie siłą. Nie chodzi tutaj byś poznał nowe, skomplikowane zaklęcie, ale byś poprawił czas, w jakim jesteś w stanie utrzymać czar w mocy. Mnie zajęło to jakieś półtorej minuty i twoim celem jest osiągnąć podobny wynik.

Gryfon skinął nieznacznie głową, a potem wyciągnął różdżkę. Na jego twarzy wyraźnie odmalowywała się daleko posunięta wątpliwość czy podoła temu zadaniu.

* * *

Pierwszy raz ogień pojawił się grubo po kolacji. Scorpius siedział na podłodze ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i wcinał kanapki, które w wolnej chwili przyniósł z Wielkiej Sali. Ewidentnie Albus był na tyle zdeterminowany, by siedzieć tutaj tak długo, aż nie zakończy zadania, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać rezygnację z jedzenia.

A teraz Gryfon klęczał na podłodze, cały zmachany i spocony, ale ze specyficznym triumfem błyszczącym w oczach.

– To było straszne – westchnął, podnosząc się na drżących nogach. – Czuję się, jakby mnie troll przetrącił.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się na to oświadczenie.

– Nie martw się, następnym razem wymyślę coś gorszego.

Gryfon tylko jęknął, a potem usiadł koło niego i sam sięgnął po jedną z pozostałych kanapek.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że takie ćwiczenia w czymś pomogą? – zapytał między jednym, a drugim kęsem.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Na pewno nie zaszkodzą.

Albus nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale też nie ciągnął tematu, wyraźnie zbyt zmęczony, by na ten temat dyskutować.

Tymczasem Scorpius wpatrywał się uważnie w Gryfona, przywołując w pamięci list od matki. Dobrze wiedział, jakie konsekwencje pociągnie za sobą to zaproszenie i choć rozmowa na ten temat z Potterem nie stanowiła dla niego żadnego problemu, to wciąż miał wątpliwości czy to rzeczywiście dobry pomysł. Zbyt łatwo potrafił sobie wyobrazić do jakich zajść może dojść w czasie jednej takiej kolacji.

– Moja mama pisała, że chce byście odwiedzili nas w święta – rzucił, kiedy stracił cierpliwość do dalszych rozważań. Nic z nich mądrego nie wynikało.

Albus spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? – zapytał po chwili. Ze wszystkich ludzi Albus równie dobrze jak Scorpius zdawał sobie sprawę z animozji, jakie były między ich rodzinami. – Twój ojciec o tym wie?

Scorpio uśmiechnął się z przekąsem. Gdyby nie post scriptum w liście, to byłoby pierwsze pytanie, jakie zadałby matce. Tok rozumowania Albusa był identyczny.

– Z tego co wiem, to tak.

Albus nieznacznie pokiwał głową.

– W takim razie napiszę do rodziców – stwierdził po chwili, a potem dodał uśmiechając się lekko. – Z pewnością Lily się ucieszy.

Scorpius wywrócił oczami.

– Zabawiasz się w swatkę?

– Stwierdzam tylko fakt. Chyba zauważyłeś już, jakiego ma fioła na twoim punkcie.

Uśmiech na twarzy Pottera był absolutnie ślizgoński, co dziwnie kontrastowało z jego fizjonomią. Stanowczo za dużo przebywał w towarzystwie Scorpiusa.

Ten pokręcił tylko zrezygnowany głową.

– Czy zaproszenie obejmuje również Weasley'ów? – zapytał po chwili Albus, wyraźnie poważniejąc.

Dobre pytanie. Scorpius doskonale pamiętał, jak reagował na niego Ronald Weasley i stanowczo nie miał ochoty na powtórkę, zwłaszcza, że z jego ojcem może być tylko gorzej. Pamiętał też jednak o tym, jak Rose w ostatnim czasie starała się być z nim na przyjacielskiej stopie. Jak przynajmniej dwukrotnie wyciągnęła w jego stronę pomocną dłoń.

– Cóż, zawsze wydawało mi się, że jesteście w zestawie – stwierdził z ironią.

Albus zaśmiał się krótko.

– Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jak bardzo. Mimo upływu lat nasi rodzice wciąż wydają się nierozłączni.

Biorąc pod uwagę historię, jaka wydarzyła się lata temu, wcale nie tak trudno było to zrozumieć. Ponoć nic tak nie scala przyjaźni, jak walka ze wspólnym wrogiem.

Choć Scorpius nie chciał o tym myśleć, to gdzieś w głębi zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie byłby teraz, gdyby jego ojciec opowiedział się po drugiej stronie. Może wtedy fakt, że przyjaźni się z Albusem byłby czymś całkowicie oczywistym. Może podobne zaproszenie nie wywoływałoby u niego dreszczu niepokoju.

– Mam prośbę – pociągnął, odganiając nieprzyjemne myśli. – Oszczędź mi konieczności przekazywania tego zaproszenia Jamesowi i Rose. Jakoś nie mam ochoty oglądać ich reakcji.

Albus spojrzał na niego kątem oka.

– Czyżby Scorpius Malfoy jednak obawiał się jakiś Gryfonów? – zapytał, nie kryjąc rozbawienia.

– Nikt nie jest doskonały.

* * *

Na szczęście ostatecznie Albus zgodził się odciążyć go z tego nieprzyjemnego obowiązku. Co oczywiście nie zmieniło faktu, że na następnych zajęciach z Runów Scorpius widział, jak Rose przygląda mu się nad wyraz podejrzliwie. O dziwo jednak nie pociągnęła tematu, a nawet w żaden sposób do tego nie nawiązała, kiedy rozmawiali po zajęciach. Można było tylko przypuszczać, że Albus znalazł jakiś sposób, by odwieść ją od tego.

Zupełnie inną reakcję przedstawiła Lily, która już następnego dnia zaczepiła go przy śniadaniu, zupełnie nie pomna kilkorga ślizgońskich par oczu, które obserwowały ją zza stołu Slytherinu.

– Pamiętam twoją mamę, wydawała się bardzo miła – ciągnęła, kiedy wraz z Albusem szli razem korytarzem.

– Bo to prawda. To po niej odziedziczyłem cały urok osobisty i dobre maniery.

Gryfonka prychnęła na to oświadczenie.

– Skromność jak widzę też.

– Oczywiście – stwierdził z zuchwałym uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Zatrzymali się na jednym z krużganków wewnętrznego dziedzińca i przez dłuższą chwilę rozmawiali na temat szczegółów zbliżających się świąt. Lily była wyraźnie podekscytowana tą perspektywą i dopytywała o różne dziwne i zupełnie nieistotne detale. Ona chyba jako jedyna nie do końca zdawała sobie sprawę, jak łatwo całe przedsięwzięcie może się okazać totalną katastrofą. Scorpius jednak nie miał serce gasić jej optymizmu.

– Wiesz może, dlaczego tamta dziewczyna się na nas gapi? – zapytał niespodziewanie Albus, gestem głowy wskazując w lewo.

To że niektórzy ich obserwowali nie było czymś specjalnie niezwykłym, nadal wielu uczniów nie potrafiło przeboleć faktu, że Ślizgon przyjaźni się z Gryfonami. Musiało to jednak trwać nieco za długo, skoro zwróciło uwagę Albusa.

Kiedy Scorpius spojrzał kątem oka w tamtą stronę, skrzywił się wyraźnie. Po drugiej stronie dziedzińca stała Elizabeth Nash. Dziewczyna miała tupet i była irytująco namolna.

– To moja wielbicielka – mruknął Ślizgon.

– Wielbicielka?

Wyraz twarzy Lily wyraźnie sugerował, że nie załapała metafory. Scorpius westchnął i przeczesał palcami włosy.

– Uwzięła się na mnie, od czasu jak zacząłem chodzić na Runy. Ewidentnie szuka czegoś, by wydalili mnie ze szkoły. Otwarcie powiedziała, że chciałaby mnie widzieć w Azkabanie.

Gryfonka aż wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze, słysząc te słowa, a potem niespodziewanie na jej twarzy odcisnął się gniew. Zacisnęła pięści, spojrzała otwarcie w stronę Krukonki i nim ktokolwiek zdołał ją powstrzymać, ruszyła przez dziedziniec.

Scorpius nie zdążył jej złapać, nim wypowiedziała pierwsze słowa.

– Odczep się od niego! – krzyknęła, będąc w połowie drogi.

Nash zmierzyła ją spojrzeniem.

– Tobie nic do tego, co robię.

Lily była już kilka kroków od dziewczyny, kiedy w końcu dopadł do niej Scorpius.

– Poza tym nie potrzebuję adwokata! – warknął, chwytając Gryfonkę za ramię i odwracając w swoją stronę. Stanowczo nie miał ochoty, by ta szurnięta Krukonka wzięła na cel także Potterów. – Poradzę sobie bez tego przedstawienia.

Widział, jak wyraz twarzy Nash z wrogiego, zmienia się wręcz w nienawistny i nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że jej wzrok skupiony jest na jego dłoni zaciśniętej na ramieniu Lily.

Gryfonka była na poły wściekła, na poły zaskoczona jego reakcją. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej ma ochotę mu przyłożyć, czy może rozpłakać się na miejscu. Nie chcąc ryzykować tego drugiego, puścił ją i powiedział już znacznie spokojniej.

– Idź na lekcję Lily, proszę.

Dziewczyna jeszcze przez chwilę stała w miejscu, a jej zaciśnięte dłonie drżały z gniewu. Potem jednak wzięła jeden głębszy wdech, spojrzała ze złością na Nash i ostatecznie ruszyła w przeciwną stronę.

Scorpius odprowadził ją spojrzeniem, a kiedy zniknęła w jednym z korytarzy, odwrócił się w stronę Krukonki. Ta wciąż stała w cieniu krużganku, z tą samą nienawiścią wymalowaną na twarzy. Coraz bardziej Scorpius miał obawy, że to jakaś prawdziwa psychopatka. Nigdy nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby z jego powodu skrzywdziła Lily.

– Możesz mieć coś do mnie, ale ostrzegam, tknij ją palcem, a pogadamy inaczej – rzucił, z trudem powstrzymując groźną nutę.

– Grozisz mi, gadzie?

– Ostrzegam.

Krukonka prychnęła i nie mówiąc nic więcej, oddaliła się.

– Czym jej tak zalazłeś za skórę? – Usłyszał po chwili głos Albusa.

– A to jest pytanie za milion Galeonów.

* * *

Na szczęście przez ostatni tydzień oddzielający Scorpiusa od przerwy świątecznej Nash nie wykazywała żadnej większej aktywności i tylko czasami miał wrażenie, że niczym jakiś mroczny cień śledzi jego kroki. Nawet wysiadając na King's Cross, nie opuszczało go poczucie, że jest obserwowany z oddali, albo po prostu już zaczynał popadać w paranoję. Szybko jednak odrzucił te myśli i wyszedł na mugolską część dworca, by złapać pociąg do domu. Był nieco zaskoczony, że ojciec, tak jak ostatnio, nie postanowił go odebrać, ale widocznie na tyle odbudowali zaufanie, iż nie uważał tego za konieczne. Scorpius mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że przez najbliższy tydzień nie zrobi nic, co mogłoby to zmienić.

* * *

Posiadłość Malfoyów przywitała go kobiercami kwiatów w ogrodzie i kwitnącymi drzewami owocowymi w sadzie. Dwa skrzaty, o których wspominała matka, dobrze się spisały, bo ogród wyglądał lepiej niż kiedykolwiek, przynajmniej biorąc pod uwagę czasy, w jakich Scorpio miał okazję go oglądać.

Nim jeszcze doszedł do drzwi, te się otwarły i przywitała go łagodnie uśmiechnięta Astoria. Kiedy podszedł bliżej uściskała go, a potem poprowadziła do środka.

– Mam nadzieję, że podróż minęła ci bez problemów – powiedziała, stawiając przed nim filiżankę z gorącą herbatą.

– Na szczęście bez żadnych – odparł Scorpius, a potem spojrzał na zegar stojący w kącie. – O której wraca ojciec? Nie powinien już być?

Wyraz twarzy Astorii nie zmienił się jakoś znacząco, ale mimo to Scorpius dostrzegł jakby błysk niepokoju w oczach matki.

– Dziś go nie będzie – stwierdziła. – Ostatnio awansował i zaczęli wysyłać go na kilkudniowe delegacje. Wróci w sobotę.

Scorpio patrzył na Astorię szczerze zdumiony. Nie znał szczegółów pracy ojca i znając sytuację, nigdy nie pytał o detale, by nie narażać się na gniew Draco. Teoretycznie więc wszystko było możliwe, a jednak miał nieodparte wrażenie, że matka nie mówi mu całej prawdy. Widząc jednak ten cień smutku i niepokoju, ostatecznie postanowił nie ciągnąć tematu. Nic zapewne nie osiągnie, a od samego początku wprowadzi nerwową atmosferę.

– A jak twoje zadanie? Zaprosiłeś wszystkich? – zapytała tymczasem Astoria, błyskawicznie zmieniając temat.

Scorpius pokiwał głową.

– Tak jak przekazałaś w liście, na niedzielę wieczór.

Matka uśmiechnęła się i chwilę później postawiła przed nim parujący talerz zupy.

* * *

Ojciec rzeczywiście wrócił w sobotę późnym wieczorem. Scorpius właśnie siedział przy kominku i starał się rozwiązać zadanie, jakie Mirreck wyznaczył im na czas przerwy świątecznej, kiedy Draco wszedł do salonu. Przywitał go gestem głowy, a potem z westchnięciem usiadł na fotelu.

Jeśli wcześniejsze zachowanie matki mogło być nieco niepokojące, to na widok ojca, Scorpius poczuł, jak przechodzi go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Draco był niesamowicie blady, a jego zwykle nienaganny garnitur miał wyraźne ślady zabrudzeń, jakby był noszony bez przerwy przez kilka dni.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Scorpio, wciąż wpatrując się bacznie w ojca.

Ten przymknął na moment oczy, a potem wziął głęboki wdech i pokiwał głową.

– Tak, jestem tylko zmęczony. To był długi tydzień – odparł głosem słabym, tak niepodobnym do jego zwykłego tonu.

– Mama wspomniała o jakiejś delegacji.

Draco nieznacznie pokiwał głową.

– Otrzymałem nowe obowiązki, z których muszę się wywiązać.

– Obowiązki?

– Nic o czym chciałbym teraz opowiadać.

Scorpius nic nie odpowiedział, świadomy, że jeśli Draco nie chce mu czegoś powiedzieć, to nic go do tego nie zmusi. Dlatego zebrał rzeczy i zostawiwszy ojca w salonie, sam udał się do swojego pokoju.

Przez dłuższą chwilę krążył po pomieszczeniu, zastanawiając się nad tym czego był świadkiem. Wszystko niby składało się w spójną całość: ojciec więcej pracował, więc nie było go w domu, ale za to mieli więcej pieniędzy i mogli pozwolić sobie na doprowadzenie dworu do stanu świetności. Matka też nie musiała się tak obciążać, mając skrzaty do pomocy. Niby to wszystko do siebie pasowało, a jednak Scorpiusowi coś nie dawało spokoju. Niepokój jaki widział w oczach Astorii i zmęczenie Draco, które z pewnością było czymś więcej niż skutkiem nadmiaru pracy. Ojciec ewidentnie był zdenerwowany, choć wyraźnie starł się to ukryć.

Scorpius z irytacją cisnął podręcznik do Runów na łóżko i sam opadł tuż obok. Złe przeczucia nie chciały ustąpić.


	34. Chapter 24 v2

Witam ponownie,

dopadło mnie, jakieś paskudne przeziębienie, więc nie mam pomysłu na twórcze wstępy. Dlatego po prostu dziękuję wszystkim za miłe słowa i z góry przepraszam za zakończenie tego rozdziału.

Życzę miłej lektury.

* * *

Rozdział XXIV

Następnego ranka Draco zachowywał się zupełnie normalnie. Wypytywał Scorpiusa o szkołę i Astorię o postępy w pracach przy domu. Nie był może zbyt rozmowny, ale to akurat nie odbiegało specjalnie od normy. Scorpio bardzo chciałby nawiązać do tego, czego świadkiem był ubiegłego wieczoru, ale jakoś nie znajdował odpowiedniej chwili, a poza tym podskórnie czuł, że tylko zirytuje w ten sposób ojca. Naprawdę, w dzień wizyty Potterów, nie chciał z Draco wchodzić w nowy konflikt. Dlatego zacisnął zęby i przez całe przedpołudnie starał się udawać, że wczoraj nie dostrzegł niczego dziwnego. Nawet jeśli szczerze wątpił, by ktokolwiek w to uwierzył.

Im bliżej jednak było wieczora, tym Scorpius czuł większy supeł zawiązujący się wokół jego szyi i z pewnością nie powodował tego założony krawat. W jasnej koszuli i pod krawatem, czuł się nieco absurdalnie, ale matka uparła się, że w innym stroju nie wpuści go do jadalni. Wobec takich argumentów musiał ulec, utargowawszy jedynie, by nie musiał zakładać na to wszystko odświętnej szaty.

A teraz krążył po salonie, czując narastającą panikę. Niby Potterowie już kiedyś byli w jego domu, ale wtedy ojciec taktycznie usunął się z widoku. Tym razem nie było to możliwe i Scorpius miał szczere obawy jak to wszystko przebiegnie. Czy zarówno gościom jak i domownikom starczy opanowania, by ścierpieć własne towarzystwo.

– Scorpio… – Usłyszał nagle ciche wezwanie, a gdy z kieszeni wyjął lusterko, zobaczył w nim twarz Albusa.

Podświadomie poczuł ulgę, kiedy zobaczył, że ten jest równie śmiesznie ubrany, co on sam. Przynajmniej nie tylko Scorpius będzie robił za pajaca.

– Idziemy – mruknął Gryfon, na co Ślizgon skinął głową.

Choć nie prosił o to Albusa, to ten najwyraźniej domyślał się, jak nerwowo Scorpius podchodzi do całego przedsięwzięcia. Ostatecznie jeszcze rok temu podobna sytuacja byłaby całkowicie nie do pomyślenia. Rok temu, to Scorpius był u Potterów i to w tajemnicy przed rodzicami. Wtedy dopiero przełamywali wzajemną niechęć. Dziś wydawało się, że od tamtych wydarzeń minęły całe wieki.

Scorpius schował lusterko i podszedł w stronę kominka, który po chwili zapłonął szmaragdowym płomieniem. Moment później wyłoniły się z niego kolejne sylwetki: Lily, Albusa, Jamesa, a potem pani i pana Potterów.

Scorpio nawet nie zauważył, kiedy tuż za nim pojawili się jego rodzice, Astoria w bordowej garsonce i Draco w swoim standardowym, czarnym garniturze. Kiedy spojrzał kątem oka na ojca, od razu dostrzegł, jak silnie zaciska on szczęki. Widać było, że ze wszystkich sił stara się niczego po sobie nie pokazać i może ktoś mniej zaznajomiony z jego fizjonomią dałby się nabrać, ale nie Scorpius. Zbyt wiele razy widział podobny wyraz twarzy u ojca, kiedy pojawiały się między nimi spięcia. Wtedy też Draco starał się trzymać nerwy na wodzy i nie pokazywać na zewnątrz wszystkiego tego, co się w nim gotowało.

– Witajcie, cieszę się, że dotarliście bez problemu – odezwała się Astoria, ubierając twarz w uprzejmy uśmiech. Tę maskę Scorpio też znał bardzo dobrze. Zarezerwowana była dla gości, współpracowników i znajomych spotkanych przypadkiem na ulicy.

Potterowie przywitali się równie uprzejmie, a potem Astoria zaprosiła ich do jadalni, gdzie już czekała kawa, herbata i przekąski.

– Jaka duża jadalnia – odezwała się Lily, oglądając przestronne pomieszczenie. – Nasz salonik przy tym to dziecięcy pokój.

Scorpius powstrzymał się od komentarza, że ich dom jest za to dużo bardziej przytulny. Dwór już od dawna wydawał mu się zbyt rozległy i za bardzo opustoszały. Jako dziecko tego nie dostrzegał, ale wtedy nie miał porównania.

– Fakt, jest co ogrzewać w zimie – stwierdził zamiast tego, a potem uśmiechnął się w stronę Gryfonki. – W przeciwnym razie jest gdzie jeździć na łyżwach.

Lily zachichotała, zakrywając usta dłońmi.

– Jako dziecko musiałeś lubić bawić się w chowanego – dodała, widząc liczne drzwi prowadzące do innych pomieszczeń.

Na to stwierdzenie Scorpius przypomniał sobie, jak będąc dzieckiem, zatrzasnął się w jakimś magicznym schowku i przez dobre dwie godziny nikt nie mógł go znaleźć. Po tym wydarzeniu miał traumę, jeśli chodzi o zabawę w chowanego, ale tego również wolał głośno nie mówić.

– Więcej czasu spędzałem na zewnątrz. Później zaprowadzę cię do ogrodu, mamy nawet sadzawkę.

Oczy Lily zalśniły się na tę propozycję, tymczasem Albus pokręcił tylko głową i uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Myślę, że na wycieczki będzie jeszcze czas, na razie poczekajmy na…

Gryfon nie zdążył dokończyć, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi frontowych. Scorpius przeprosił gości i poszedł otworzyć, szybko dochodząc do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie jeśli to on weźmie na siebie pierwsze uderzenie. O ile rodzina Potterów nie budziła jego większego niepokoju, to Weasleyowie stanowili zupełnie inną ligę.

Jaką więc ulgę poczuł, kiedy zobaczył na schodach jedynie Rose i jej matkę.

– Cześć – odezwała się Gryfonka, która była dziwnie sina na twarzy.

Scorpius nie dostrzegł nigdzie żadnego samochodu, więc musiały się tutaj teleportować, co młodsza z czarownic chyba nie zniosła najlepiej.

– Zapraszam – powiedział, otwierając szerzej drzwi.

Pani Granger uśmiechnęła się, a potem odezwała nieco przepraszającym tonem.

– Rona nie będzie. Został z Hugo w domu. Oboje doszliśmy do wniosku, że tak będzie lepiej. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nam tego za złe.

Ślizgon pokręcił głową, również uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

– Rozumiem. Wejdźcie, Potterowie już są – stwierdził, a potem spojrzał w stronę Rose. – Może chcesz szklankę wody, podobno pomaga.

Dziewczyna obrzuciła go dziwnym spojrzeniem, wyraźnie speszona, że dostrzegł jej słabość. A potem pokiwała nieznacznie głową. Chyba obawiała się odezwać, co w jej przypadku musiało znaczyć, że czuła się dużo gorzej, niż pokazywała na zewnątrz.

Scorpius poprowadził je do jadalni, gdzie zostały powitane przez Potterów i Astorię. Draco gdzieś zniknął, a jak przypuszczał Scorpius, właśnie dodawał sobie odwagi szklanką Ognistej w gabinecie.

– Siadaj, zaraz coś ci przyniosę – rzucił Scorpio w stronę Rose, wskazując jej jedno z miejsc przy stole. Gryfonka była już zupełnie zielona na twarzy, a pojawiające się co rusz kolejne potrawy, raczej nie pomagały na wywrócony na lewą stronę żołądek.

Jej stanem błyskawicznie zainteresowały się pani Potter i Astoria, co tylko pogłębiło skrępowanie dziewczyny. Wykorzystując zamieszanie, Scorpius wyszedł z salonu i wślizgnął się do gabinetu Draco. Jak przypuszczał, ojciec stał oparty o biurko, a w dłoni trzymał pustą szklankę. Zdumienie odmalowało się na jego twarzy, kiedy zobaczył w drzwiach Scorpiusa.

– Już idę – mruknął.

Scorpius szybko pokręcił głową.

– Nie przyszedłem cię poganiać. Chciałem tylko zapytać czy masz gdzieś pod ręką Eliksir Miętowy.

Teraz Draco naprawdę spojrzał na niego dziwnie.

– Jeszcze nic nie jedliśmy, a ty już nabawiłeś się niestrawności?

– To nie dla mnie. Rose teleportowała się tutaj z mamą i chyba nie jest do tego przyzwyczajona, bo źle się poczuła.

Draco pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, a potem podszedł do gablotki w rogu gabinetu, gdzie trzymał swoją kolekcję eliksirów. Pogrzebał tam chwilę, wyciągnął jakąś małą fioletową fiolkę, która raczej nie była Eliksirem Miętowym i wraz ze Scorpiusem wyszedł z gabinetu.

Kiedy wrócili do pozostałych, Rose leżała już na sofie z zimnym kompresem na czole, a obok niej kucała pani Granger i wypowiadała jakieś zaklęcie.

– _Aquamenti –_ mruknął Draco, wskazując swoją różdżką na jedną ze szklanek, która natychmiast zapełniła się wodą, a potem odmierzył do niej kilka kropel eliksiru.

– Proszę, to powinno pomóc – powiedział, podając szklankę pani Granger.

Kobieta zmierzyła podejrzliwym spojrzeniem najpierw jego, a potem naczynie. Jej spojrzenie było naprawdę dziwne, niby nie całkiem wrogie, ale takie którym obrzucasz jadowitego węża, który przypadkiem znalazł się na twojej drodze. Zastanawiasz się wtedy czy rozsądniej jest atakować, czy może jednak wycofać się. Scorpius nie był pewien, czy chce wiedzieć co takiego wydarzyło się w przeszłości, że ta miła i uprzejma czarownica, patrzy w ten sposób na jego ojca.

– To wyciąg z brzeźnika – dodał ten, z pewnością również wyczuwając bijącą od kobiety nieufność. Scorpiusowi ta nazwa nic nie mówiła, ale dla pani Granger była chyba wystarczająca za całą odpowiedź, bo skinęła głową i podała napój Rose.

– Dziękuję... Draco – odezwała się dziwnie ściśniętym głosem, kiedy dziewczyna wypiła całą zawartość szklanki. Potem wyprostowała się, spojrzała na Scorpiusa stojącego nieco z boku i w końcu zebrała się na lekki uśmiech.

– Przepraszam za to zamieszanie. Nie planowałyśmy takiego wejścia – skwitowała.

* * *

Po chwili Rose rzeczywiście poczuła się lepiej, bo mogła już wstać, a jej twarz przestała przybierać coraz to ciekawsze odcienie zieleni. Paradoksalnie to krótkie zamieszanie dobrze wpłynęło na panującą wokół atmosferę, która przestała być aż tak napięta. Nawet ojciec po odniesieniu eliksiru, nie zabunkrował się znowu w gabinecie, tylko wrócił do gości z butelką Ognistej, którą zaproponował dorosłym.

Wszyscy zasiedli do stołu, już w pełni zastawionego potrawami i o dziwo nie zapanowało krępujące milczenie.

– Dobrze, że się nie zhaftowałaś, byłby wstyd – zakpił z kuzynki James.

Rose w jednej chwili z chorobliwej bladości, zrobiła się purpurowo czerwona i zakryła twarz dłońmi.

– Przestań, nawet nie snuj podobnych wizji – powiedziała, kręcąc głową, co wywołało śmiech rodzeństwa Potterów. – Zupełnie nie wiem, co się stało. Przecież to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy razem z mamą się teleportowałam. Może to kwestia odległości, z Londynu będzie tu ze sto mil.

– A może to hormony – zasugerował James, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – Podobno w czasie…

– Ani słowa więcej! – warknęła dziewczyna, grożąc mu palcem. Jej twarz była bardziej czerwona od włosów wszystkich Weasleyów razem wziętych.

Przyglądający się temu Scorpius już miał na końcu języka równie niewybredny komentarz, ale powstrzymał się, w obawie przed gniewem matki, która absolutnie nie tolerowała takiego zachowania wobec gości.

– Nie wiedziałem, że ma pani licencję na teleportację – zapytał za to w stronę pani Granger, która siedziała obok córki. – Myślałem, że mogą ją mieć tylko aurorzy.

– Często podróżuję za granicę, jako wysłannik Ministerstwa – odparła kobieta, już znacznie pogodniejszym tonem, choć wciąż nie pozbawionym pewnego napięcia. – Zresztą miałam ją wyrobioną jeszcze przed wprowadzeniem obostrzeń i cóż… nikt nie odważył się mi jej odebrać – dodała z pewną przekorą.

No tak, kto ośmieliłby się podważać prawo wojennej bohaterki do teleportowania się gdzie tylko zapragnie. Ograniczenia miały powstrzymać śmierciożerców i ich popleczników, a pani Granger z pewnością nie zaliczała się do żadnej z tych grup.

– A ja tam doskonale rozumiem Rose – wtrącił pan Potter. – Niby też mam uprawnienia, ale stanowczo wolę inne środki transportu, zwłaszcza po jedzeniu – dodał, mrugając do dziewczyny.

– Oj, czy możemy już zmienić temat – jęknęła ta, pokonana na całej linii, co wywołało ogólną wesołość. Widząc jednak, że nic w ten sposób nie wskóra, spojrzała na Scorpiusa wyzywająco. – Lepiej powiedz jak tam twoje runy.

Ślizgon nie zamierzał jednak chwycić przynęty.

– Fantastycznie, normalnie już rzygam na ich widok.

– Scorpius! – fuknęła Astoria. – Uważaj na słownictwo, zwłaszcza przy stole.

Ten powstrzymał się przed wywróceniem oczami, ale wyraz twarzy Draco dał mu jasno do zrozumienia, że ma posłuchać matki i panować nad językiem.

– Przepraszam – mruknął, a potem zobaczył rozbawione miny Potterów, więc szybko dodał. – Runy idą mi tak samo dobrze, jak tobie teleportacja.

– Na szczęście ja nie będę musiała zaliczyć jej w tym roku. Ale wiesz, gdybyś potrzebował korepetycji z runów, to wtorki i czwartki mam wolne.

Naraz Scorpius przypomniał sobie, jak dokładnie rok temu, będąc na świętach u Potterów, powiedział coś bardzo podobnego w stronę Rose. Wtedy skutecznie ją tym uciszył i najwyraźniej teraz ona liczyła na podobny efekt. Jednak zamiast poczuć się urażonym, Scorpius roześmiał się otwarcie.

– Masz dobrą pamięć – rzucił z rozbawieniem.

– Oczywiście, to u nas cecha rodzinna – stwierdziła Rose, spoglądając w stronę matki. Ona również nieco spuściła z tonu, widząc, że Scorpius nic sobie nie robi z jej zaczepek.

– Słyszałem, podobno jest pani uznawana za najzdolniejszą czarownicę w dziejach Hogwartu – powiedział w stronę pani Granger.

– Podobno, ale nie przesadzałabym. Ja po prostu lubiłam dużo czytać.

– Fałszywa skromność, Hermiono – odezwała się pani Potter. – Wszyscy wiedzą, że ty jedna byłaś w stanie przebrnąć przez najgrubsze, starożytne tomiszcza i zawsze znałaś na wszystko odpowiedź.

Jak na takiego geniusza, matka Rose wyglądała i zachowywała się zupełnie normalnie. Nie było w niej cienia zadufania w sobie, nawet jeśli rzeczywiście posiadała ogromną wiedzę.

* * *

Przez większość kolacji rozmowy przebiegały w podobnym tonie, z niewielkim udziałem Astorii, która wymieniała krótkie spostrzeżenia z panią Potter i niemal całkowitym milczeniem Draco, który jedynie obserwował wszystkich z końca stołu. Nie żeby to jakoś specjalnie dziwiło Scorpiusa, który dobrze wiedział, że jego ojciec z natury nie był zbyt rozmowny, a już tym bardziej w podobnym towarzystwie. Mając tego świadomość, Scorpio starał się być tym, który weźmie na siebie ciężar prowadzenia rozmowy, nawet jeśli gadatliwość również nie leżała w jego naturze. Na szczęście obecność Albusa, a zwłaszcza Lily, doskonale to ułatwiała, bo dziewczyna była jak szczebiocący ptak, który nigdy nie przestawał śpiewać.

– Pamiętam twoją minę, jak w wakacje zobaczyłeś nas w drzwiach – śmiała się, kiedy temat zszedł na kwestie podróży. – To było bardzo zabawne.

– Ta, niesamowicie. Myślałem, że mam zwidy – rzucił Scorpius, na co zarówno młoda Gryfonka, jak i jej brat zaśmiali się jednocześnie.

– To wy tu byliście wcześniej? – zapytała Rose szczerze zdumiona.

– Tak, kiedy ty z Jamesem pojechaliście do wujka Billego na obóz Quidditcha. My złapaliśmy Scorpiusa i wybraliśmy się razem do Walii. – Naraz Lily zamyśliła się, jakby coś próbowała sobie przypomnieć. – Chcieliśmy też zabrać twoją mamę i Hugo, ale miała już inne plany wyjazdowe.

Scorpius mógłby przysiąc, że na to stwierdzenie pani Granger wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie. W jednej chwili doszedł do wniosku, że słowa Lily musiały w jakiś sposób mijać się z prawdą. A kiedy zobaczył zaskoczoną minę Rose, tylko utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu.

– A gdzie wy byliście? – zapytała Gryfonka matki. – Nic mi nie wspominałaś, że pojechałaś gdzieś z Hugo.

Teraz pani Granger wyglądała już na poważnie zmieszaną. Scorpius z trudem powstrzymał chęć wywrócenia oczami. Gryfoni i ich totalny brak zdolności do kłamania. Może to i chwalebna cecha, ale czasami strasznie uciążliwa.

– Widzisz, Lily, znowu za dużo gadasz – rzucił z wyrzutem w stronę dziewczyny, jednocześnie spoglądając przelotnie na panią Granger. – I teraz nici z niespodzianki.

– Niespodzianki? – zapytały jednocześnie Rose i Lily, wyraźnie zdumione.

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

– Ja tam nic nie wiem – dodał, spoglądając gdzieś w bok.

– Mamo, o czym on mówi? – zapytała Rose w stronę pani Granger.

– Jak ci powiem, to już nie będzie niespodzianka – odparła czarownica, konspiracyjnym tonem.

Rose wydęła policzki, wyraźnie zirytowana tym, że czegoś nie wie, ale więcej nie naciskała, najwyraźniej nauczona doświadczeniem, że nie zdoła przegadać matki.

* * *

Kiedy kolacja dobiegła końca, dorośli przeszli do salonu, a Scorpius zgodnie z obietnicą, zabrał Lily i pozostałych na zewnątrz, gdzie przez dłuższy czas kręcili się po ogrodzie, a w końcu usiedli w niewielkiej altance, ustawionej na skraju sadzawki. Wokół pełno było kwitnących drzew i krzewów, przez co krajobraz był wręcz bajkowy, a to wprawiało dziewczyny w prawdziwy zachwyt. Scorpius jakoś nigdy nie przywiązywał do tego specjalnej uwagi, ale widząc teraz ich miny, sam doszedł do wniosku, że nie wyglądało to najgorzej.

– O co chodziło z tą niespodzianką? – zapytała nagle Lily, co oczywiście przyciągnęło też uwagę Rose.

– O nic, mam rację? – zamiast Scorpiusa odezwał się Albus.

Ślizgon wzruszył jedynie ramionami i skinął głową.

– Rozumiecie coś z tego? – zapytała Rose, w stronę Lily i Jamesa. Ten ostatni chyba po wypowiedzi Albusa, też już zaczął się domyślać.

– O nic nie chodziło – pociągnął młodszy z Potterów. – Przypadkiem wlazłyście na jakiś temat, o którym ciocia nie chciała rozmawiać. Scorpius dał jej po prostu pretekst, by jakoś z tego wybrnąć.

– A co to był za temat? – spytała Lily, patrząc na Ślizgona.

– Nie mam pojęcia – odparł ten zgodnie z prawdą. – Po prostu widziałem po jej minie, że coś nie gra. Może nie zauważyłaś, ale przez większość wieczoru staram się nie wchodzić na grząskie tematy. A jakby nie patrzeć, między naszymi rodzinami jest ich dość sporo.

Przez moment zapadło między nimi dziwne milczenie. Wszyscy zdawali sobie sprawę, że nad całą ich znajomością zawsze wisiało widmo podziałów i konfliktów z czasów wojny.

– Domyślam się, o co mogło chodzić – odezwał się niespodziewanie James.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego pytająco.

– Czy dzisiaj twoja mama nie zachowywała się jakoś bardziej nerwowo? – zapytał, patrząc na Rose.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Może trochę, ale myślałam, że to takie zwykłe nerwy przed wizytą. Choć jak teraz o tym mówisz, to zastanawiam się, czy to nie przez jej zdenerwowanie tak źle zniosłam teleportację. Była bardziej gwałtowna niż zwykle.

– Myślę, że ciocia boi się tego domu – pociągnął Gryfon. – Nie znam szczegółów, ale tata opowiadał mi, jak raz wpadli w ręce śmierciożerców i trafili tutaj.

Scorpius poczuł jak nieprzyjemny dreszcz przechodzi go po plecach, a kiedy James spojrzał na niego poważnie, zrobiło mu się całkiem źle.

– Wiedziałeś, że przez pewien czas ten dom był siedzibą Voldemorta? – zapytał, przenosząc spojrzenie na Dwór.

Scorpius poczuł, że całkiem zaschło mu w gardle, więc jedynie pokręcił głową.

– Zostali złapani przez szmalcowników – kontynuował James. – Tata mówił, że on i wujek Ron zostali zamknięci w jakimś lochu, a ciocię zabrali na górę, gdzie była torturowana przez tę wariatkę Bellatrix Lestrange.

No teraz to już całkiem Scorpius miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Gryfoni zdają sobie sprawę, że „ta wariatka" była jego cioteczną babką, ale patrząc na wyraz twarzy Jamesa, to on wiedział z pewnością. Widać w odróżnieniu od pozostałych, najstarszy z Potterów dobrze poznał historię swojej rodziny w trakcie wojny.

– Naprawdę nic o tym nie wiedziałeś? Ponoć była przy tym obecna twoja babcia i ojciec.

Scorpius poczuł jak drżą mu ręce i nerwowym gestem przeczesał włosy, a potem wstał z miejsca i wyszedł z altanki. Czuł się naprawdę źle z tą wiedzą, jeszcze gorzej, że usłyszał ją od Jamesa.

Przez chwilę patrzył na górujący nad nimi Dwór, a potem odwrócił się gwałtownie w stronę Gryfonów.

– Ustalmy coś – zaczął nerwowo – nie wiem, co tu się działo dwadzieścia lat temu. Mój ojciec nie jest zbyt wylewny, zresztą to nie jest raczej historia, którą opowiada się dzieciom wieczorem przy kominku. On nigdy nie wspominał czasów wojny. Może ze dwa razy w życiu słyszałem od niego cokolwiek, co dotyczyło przeszłości.

Naraz Scorpio przypomniał sobie, ten jedyny raz kiedy ojciec mówił o tym, jak żałuje podjętych w tamtych czasach decyzji i jak obawiał się o życie swoje i swojej rodziny. I choć Gryfoni nie byli tutaj niczemu winni, to nagle poczuł narastający gniew.

– Wiem, że wasi rodzice wiele wycierpieli przez to, co się wtedy działo, ale wierzcie mi, że moja rodzina także. Może Lucjusz Malfoy był idiotą, który ślepo podążał za Voldemortem, ale mój ojciec taki nie jest – warknął, zaciskając pięści. – Łatwo jest to teraz oceniać, ale w tamtych czasach jemu nie pozostawiono żadnego wyboru. Chciałbym, żeby było inaczej, ale muszę żyć ze świadomością, że robił rzeczy, z których nie można być dumnym, bo nic innego mu nie pozostało.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Scorpius stał kilka metrów od Gryfonów, a oni patrzyli na niego w milczeniu. A potem James wstał i dołączył do Ślizgona.

– Tata opowiadał mi coś jeszcze. Mówił, że kiedy zostali złapani, Voldemort nie został od razu wezwany, bo ciocia rzuciła na tatę zaklęcie żądlące i miał całą spuchniętą twarz. Śmierciożercy nie byli pewni czy złapali Harry'ego Pottera i dlatego sprowadzili twojego ojca, żeby go rozpoznał.

Scorpius naprawdę nie miał ochoty tego słuchać, wcale nie chciał wiedzieć jakich czynów dopuścił się Draco, zwłaszcza w stosunku do ludzi, których Scorpio znał osobiście. A mimo to nie potrafił oderwać spojrzenia od poważnej twarzy Jamesa.

– Tata powiedział, że w tamtej chwili był pewien, że twój ojciec go rozpoznał. On wiedział na kogo patrzy, mimo zniekształconej twarzy, ale wiedział też, że jeśli potwierdzi, to wyda na niego wyrok. I ostatecznie stwierdził, że nie jest pewien. Dzięki temu zyskali czas potrzebny na ucieczkę.

– Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – zapytał Ślizgon przez ściśnięte gardło. Przed oczami stała mu scena przytoczona przez Jamesa. Co wtedy myślał jego ojciec, czy widząc przed sobą Pottera, rzeczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, jakie znaczenie mają jego słowa. Czy raczej zastanawiał się jak ocalić własną skórę?

Nagle James położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

– Bo od pewnego czasu zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę, że świat nie jest tak czarno–biały jak wydawało mi się dawniej. I mam wrażenie, że ty też to dostrzegasz. Nic nie jest tak proste, jak niektórzy chcieliby to widzieć.

Scorpius jeszcze przez chwilę patrzył na Gryfona, a potem nieznacznie skinął głową. On też dawniej myślał, że są tylko „my" i „oni", ale teraz ci „oni" mieli twarze rodzeństwa Potterów i świat przestał być już tylko dwukolorowy.

– A jednak wszystko się powoli zmienia, my się zmieniamy – dodał James. – Nie byłoby nas tutaj, gdyby było inaczej.

Scorpius ponownie skinął głową na to oświadczenie, a potem spojrzał na Albusa, który wciąż siedząc na ławce, uśmiechał się nieznacznie. Obok niego siedziała dużo bardziej przejęta Lily i nieco zdezorientowana Rose. Ile by się przed tym nie bronił, to stali się oni ważną częścią jego życia i co więcej akceptowali go, bez względu na przeszłość, historię czy rodzinne konflikty.

Czując, że atmosfera zrobiła się jakaś taka strasznie poważna, wpadł na pomysł, jak szybko ją poprawić.

– Poczekajcie chwilę, widziałem w kuchni piwo kremowe. Myślę, że to dobry sposób, żeby uczcić te zmiany.

Widząc, że Gryfoni entuzjastycznie zareagowali na tę propozycję, zostawił ich w altance i sam ruszył z powrotem w stronę Dworu. Kiedy wszedł do środka, usłyszał kobiece głosy, a kiedy zajrzał do salonu, zobaczył matkę pijącą wino w towarzystwie pani Granger i pani Potter. Skinął im głową i zniknął w korytarzu prowadzącym do kuchni.

Zaczął szperać w kolejnych szafkach, przekonany, że widział jak mama chowała kilka butelek kremowego specjalnie dla nich. Nie chciał jednak teraz wchodzić i jej przeszkadzać, kiedy zdawało się, że pierwsze lody zostały przełamane między czarownicami.

Nagle dotarły do niego jakieś podniesione głosy. Zaniepokojony zamknął szafkę i nie ruszając się, nasłuchiwał. Przez moment panowała cisza, a potem dosłyszał głos ojca. Nie rozumiał słów, ale wyraźnie Draco był czymś wzburzony.

Do Scorpiusa powrócił wcześniejszy niepokój i choć wiedział, że ojciec nie będzie szczęśliwy, jeśli się o tym dowie, to ruszył za głosami. W drugim z nich moment później rozpoznał głos pana Pottera.

Kiedy dotarł pod drzwi biblioteki, dyskusja między mężczyznami nabierała siły.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę z konsekwencji? – Pan Potter ewidentnie również był zdenerwowany.

– Oczywiście, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny – mruknął ojciec. Jego głos był podniesiony i przebijał przez niego gniew.

– Więc dlaczego?

– Znasz powody.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie, a towarzyszył temu odgłos kroków, a potem brzdęk odstawianej szklanki.

– Nie pozwolę ci na to szaleństwo – odezwał się w końcu pan Potter. – Pomyśl o swojej rodzinie, o Scorpiusie.

– A jak sądzisz dla kogo to robię? – warknął Draco. – Nie chcę…

– Zrobisz z niego sierotę, w ten czy inny sposób. Jeśli Ministerstwo...

– Milcz, Potter. _Muffliato!_

Dalej było słychać już tylko nieokreślony szum i brzęczenie, a mimo to Scorpius jeszcze przez długą chwilę stał pod drzwiami. Nie mógł zebrać myśli, a wielka żelazna obręcz zdawała się zaciskać na jego szyi, przez co miał poczucie, że zaczyna się dusić.

Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? O czym oni rozmawiali? Czy to miało związek… nie, to musiało mieć związek z tymi dziwnymi delegacjami, na które jeździł ojciec. Tylko co on tam robił? I co do tego miał pan Potter i Ministerstwo? A ponad wszystko, dlaczego ojciec narażał się na niebezpieczeństwo, bo przecież co innego mogło znaczyć ostatnie zdanie, które wypowiedział pan Potter.

 _Zrobisz z niego sierotę, w ten czy inny sposób._

Scorpius poczuł, jak nogi się pod nim uginają, ale za bardzo obawiał się, że zostanie tutaj dostrzeżony, żeby pozwolić sobie na tę chwilę słabości. Z trudem wrócił do kuchni i wsparł się o blat przy oknie. Próbował zebrać myśli, zrozumieć z tego cokolwiek, a raczej znaleźć jakieś inne wytłumaczenie niż to, które przychodziło mu do głowy. Ojciec wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty i co więcej szedł w zaparte, choć pan Potter starał się go od tego odwieść. Ale o co konkretnie chodziło? Scorpius naprawdę nie chciał wyciągać pochopnych wniosków.

Zresztą teraz nie miał czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać i tak stanowczo zbyt długo pozostawił Gryfonów samych sobie. Znając Albusa, ten gotowy był zaraz tu wparować, a ostatnie czego Scorpius teraz potrzebował, to kolejnych pytań, na które przecież nie znał odpowiedzi.

I gdzie do cholery jest to piwo?

– Niech to szlag! – warknął, po czym wyciągnął różdżkę i wskazał na szafki. – _Accio_ piwo kremowe.

W sekundę jedna z dolnych szafek się otwarła i wyskoczyło z niej kilka butelek. Scorpius był stanowczo zbyt zdenerwowany, żeby przejmować się ewentualnym szlabanem za złamanie zakazu.

Chwycił butelki, wziął kilka głębokich wdechów i kiedy był przekonany, że ani jeden mięsień twarzy mu nie drgnie, wyszedł z powrotem do ogrodu.

* * *

Jak nigdy był wdzięczny za maskę, którą nauczył się przybierać przez lata nauki w Hogwarcie. Dzięki temu udało mu się przetrwać do końca wieczoru, a potem pożegnać gości i co więcej był przekonany, że ani oni, ani rodzice nie dostrzegli całego zdenerwowania, które odczuwał. Mimo to, kiedy tylko Potterowie zniknęli w kominku, przeprosił rodziców i schował się w swoim pokoju. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły, osunął się na podłogę i oparł ciężką głowę o framugę.

Miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale wiedział, że nie może sobie na to pozwolić. Cokolwiek się działo, Draco nie zamierzał wtajemniczać go w swoje sprawy. Matka z pewnością wiedziała albo przynajmniej domyślała się, że nie wszystko jest w porządku.

– Dlaczego? – zapytał w powietrze, nie spodziewając się żadnej odpowiedzi. Czy to była kwestia pieniędzy? A może ambicji? Czy Draco ostatecznie postanowił, że życie jakie prowadził jest poniżej jego godności? Czy rzeczywiście uważał, że to jedyne, najlepsze rozwiązanie.

Złapał się za włosy i pociągnął z całej siły. Ból nieco go otrzeźwił, dzięki czemu mógł ułożyć jakiś plan działania. Nie chciał wyciągać pochopnych wniosków, nawet jeśli te same się nasuwały. Musiał poznać prawdę, ale wiedział, że ojciec niczego mu nie powie po dobroci. Potrzebował dowodów, czegoś czego Draco nie zdoła zanegować.

* * *

Było dawno po północy, kiedy Scorpius wyszedł z pokoju. W domu panowała całkowita cisza, zakłócana jedynie przez miarowe tykanie zegara w kącie. Ślizgon wiedział, że jego rodzice położyli się spać niemal godzinę temu, ale wolał odczekać, by na pewno zasnęli. A teraz przemierzał puste i ciemne korytarze. Obawiał się zapalić jakiekolwiek światło, ale na szczęście na pamięć znał rozkład pomieszczeń i po dwóch minutach stanął pod drzwiami gabinetu ojca.

– _Alohomora –_ wyszeptał i drzwi odskoczyły z cichym trzaskiem.

Wszedł do środka i dopiero wtedy ośmielił się zapalić niewielką lampkę stojącą na blacie biurka.

Nie wiedział od czego zacząć, dlatego rozpoczął metodyczne przeszukiwanie wszystkich szuflad i szafek z dokumentami. Większość z nich dotyczyła albo spraw Dworu, albo mugolskiej pracy ojca. Nic co mogłoby wzbudzić jakiekolwiek podejrzenia. Nic sugerującego, że Draco robi cokolwiek złego.

Po kilku minutach, kiedy przejrzał zawartość biurka, przeniósł się na regał z książkami, a potem dalej w stronę gabloty z eliksirami i półek z rodzinnymi pamiątkami. Jego frustracja wzrastała z każdą minutą tych bezowocnych poszukiwań.

A potem spojrzał na wygaszony kominek po lewej stronie i serce zabiło mu szybciej. Przykucnął i przyjrzał się zawartości. Wśród drewnianych resztek i popiołu dało się dostrzec fragmenty spalonego papieru. Oczywiście to mógł być zbieg okoliczności, zwykły śmieć ciśnięty w ogień, niemniej Scorpiusa nie opuszczało przekonanie, że to coś więcej. Tylko jak miał odkryć zawartość tej kartki? Z McGonagall póki co ćwiczył tylko dekompozycję. Złożenie w całość czegoś, co zostało spalone, wymagało dokładnie odwrotnego działania, a kompozycji jeszcze nie ćwiczył. Niby znał teoretyczne podstawy, ale to było trochę za mało, żeby ryzykować. Nieudany czar mógł wszystko zniweczyć.

Przez chwilę rozważał alternatywy, a potem doznał olśnienia. Zaklęcie Zwierciadła, które wbijał do głowy Albusowi na jednej z ich lekcji. Może efekt nie będzie idealny, ale w połączeniu z dekompozycją, powinno zadziałać.

Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, by uspokoić myśli i rękę, a potem skupił się na obrazie całej kartki, która pod wpływem zaklęcia dekompozycji rozpada się na węgiel, wodę i pozostałości po tuszu.

– _Decompositium totalum –_ wypowiedział formułę, a potem dorzucił czar zwierciadła – s _peculum imago –_ i wstrzymał oddech.

Przez moment nic się nie działo, a potem popiół zaczął się unosić i sklejać w jedną całość, ponownie tworząc fragmenty kartki i stopniowo ukazując zapisaną na niej notatkę.

 _D._

 _Dobrze się spisałeś. Informacje, które przekazałeś, otworzyły nam spore możliwości. Rozumiemy twoje motywy i akceptujemy je. Z zachowaniem wszystkich koniecznych środków bezpieczeństwa, jesteśmy skłonni przyjąć cię do naszego bractwa. Najbliższe spotkanie odbędzie się trzynastego, na bagnach na północ od Wickroad. Przyjdź sam i stań się smokiem, jak przeznaczone ci było od czasu nadania imienia._

 _C. Y._

– Smokiem? – wyszeptał Scorpius, nie odrywając spojrzenia od kartki.

Rogogony! Ojciec przyłączył się do tej bandy!

– To niemożliwe… Nie wierzę… Nie…

Dłonie zaczęły drżeć Scorpiusowi tak silnie, że kartka na powrót rozpadła się na popiół i rozsypała po podłodze przed kominkiem. Ślizgon jednak nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Po głowie chodziła mu tylko jedna myśl. Musiał powstrzymać ojca, nie mógł pozwolić mu na podobne szaleństwo. Przecież jeśli ktoś się o tym dowie, to nawet Azkaban nie będzie opcją.

 _Zrobisz z niego sierotę, w ten czy inny sposób._

Pan Potter wiedział! Czy też próbował go powstrzymać? Krył go przed Ministerstwem? Czy posunąłby się tak daleko? Czy…

– Co ty tutaj robisz? – Ostry głos Draco wybił go z rozmyślań.

Scorpius zerwał się na nogi i spojrzał na ojca, który stał w drzwiach gabinetu, a w ręce trzymał różdżkę.

– Co to znaczy? – krzyknął Scorpius, wskazując na pozostałości listu. – Rogogony?! Dlaczego?!

Spodziewał się zaskoczenia ze strony Draco, tymczasem ten tylko westchnął ciężko i pokręcił głową.

– Niedobrze, że to przeczytałeś. Powinienem się domyślić, że spalenie tego to stanowczo za mało przy twoich zdolnościach.

Scorpio aż się wzdrygnął na te słowa. W każdej innej sytuacji taka pochwała z ust ojca mile połechtałaby jego ego, tymczasem teraz czuł jedynie narastający gniew.

– Dlaczego?! Odpowiedz mi!

Ojciec jednak nie wyglądał na skorego do rozmów. Zamiast tego, nim Scorpius zdążył zareagować, nim choćby zdążył pomyśleć nad jakąkolwiek obroną, uniósł różdżkę i wymierzył nią w syna.

– _Obliviate!_


	35. Chapter 25 v2

Witam wszystkich w nowym roku. Mam nadzieję, że święta minęły Wam radośnie. A w prezencie ode mnie kolejny rozdział Skóry na tapecie. Jak zwykle serdecznie dziękuję, za wszystkie miłe słowa.

* * *

Rozdział XXV

Scorpius przecisnął się przez uczniów stłoczonych u wyjścia z pociągu i po chwili w towarzystwie Zacka i Karla jechał wozem w stronę Hogwartu. Mimo, że był dopiero początek kwietnia, to zrobiło się niespodziewanie ciepło i większość uczniów zdejmowało płaszcze i ściągało czapki, ciesząc się przyjemną pogodą. Scorpius również rozpiął ubranie, bo poczuł, że zaczyna się gotować. Zawadzający płaszcz rzucił na wolne miejsce obok Zacharego. Ostatnie puste miejsce w powozie.

– Ciekawe jak się ma Estera – powiedział, tknięty niespodziewaną myślą. Od czasu odejścia Ślizgonki z Hogwartu tyle się wydarzyło, że nie miał okazji poświęcić jej ani jednej myśli. Teraz jednak poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie na wspomnienie koleżanki. Ich trio wydawało się dziwnie niekompletne. Brakowało jej cichej, ale mimo wszystko znaczącej obecności.

– Pisałem do niej na początku roku – odezwał się Karl, skupiając na sobie spojrzenie Scorpiusa. – Uważałem, że powinna wiedzieć, co się wydarzyło z White.

Scorpio skrzywił się wyraźnie.

– Nie wiem czy to był dobry pomysł. Po co dręczyć ją wydarzeniami, na które nie miała już żadnego wpływu.

Karl wzruszył ramionami.

– Wolałem, by dowiedziała się od nas niż od kogoś przypadkowo spotkanego na ulicy.

Może Karl miał rację. Co prawda Estera próbowała odciąć się od magicznej społeczności, ale Scorpius z łatwością potrafił sobie wyobrazić jakąś nadgorliwą kumpelę Peggy White, która postanowi dręczyć Ślizgonkę i złośliwie obarczać ją winą.

– Co odpisała?

– Jak to Estera, była bardzo lakoniczna, co zapewne w jej przypadku oznacza, że przejęła się tym bardziej niż chciała przyznać. Stwierdziła tylko, że cieszy się zakończeniem całej sprawy i że Ministerstwo wycofało zarzuty przeciwko tobie. Poza tym pisała, że liceum do którego trafiła, to coś zupełnie innego niż Hogwart, ale radzi sobie. Czytając między wierszami, domyślam się, że jest jej ciężko. Tutaj zachowywała się czasami jak odludek, więc trudno wyobrazić sobie, że wśród mugoli jest jej lepiej.

Scorpius pokiwał głową. Esterze wcale nie było łatwo opuścić szkoły. Dobrze wiedziała, z czym wiąże się taka decyzja.

– To twarda dziewczyna – stwierdził po chwili. – Poradzi sobie.

– Pewnie, choć wolałbym, żeby była tu z nami – wtrącił Zack, po czym dodał z uśmiechem. – Nie mam od kogo podbierać notatek z Mugoloznastwa.

– Egoista – mruknął Scorpio, ale ostatecznie też się uśmiechnął.

– Z drugiej strony – pociągnął Zachary. – Po pobycie w mugolskim liceum, będzie prawdziwym ekspertem w tej dziedzinie. Może kiedyś jednak postanowi wrócić do Hogwartu jako wykładowca.

Scorpius wywrócił oczami. Sam również chciałby jej powrotu, z drugiej jednak strony wiedział, że atmosfera w szkole, choć obecnie stabilna, wcale nie była idealna. Napięcia pozostały i nigdy nie wiadomo, czy jakieś kolejne wydarzenie nie zaogni sytuacji. Miał poczucie, że gdyby sam napisał do Estery, zdołałby ją przekonać do powrotu, ale jeśli coś by się jej stało, gdyby ktoś zrobił jej krzywdę, to cała odpowiedzialność spadłaby na niego. A na to zwyczajnie nie miał już siły i ochoty. Wystarczająco dużo czuł jej na swoich barkach. Dlatego taktycznie postanowił zmienić temat, zanim Zack zacznie go nagabywać.

– A jak wam minęły święta?

– Standardowy najazd rodzinny. Kuzyni doprowadzali mnie do szału – zaczął marudzić blondyn. – Ani chwili spokoju. A tobie ojciec nie utrudniał życia?

Na wspomnienie ojca, Scorpiusa przeszedł nieokreślony niepokój, choć do końca nie wiedział, co jest jego powodem.

– Było zaskakująco spokojnie, nawet biorąc pod uwagę gości, jakich mieliśmy.

Zack i Karl spojrzeli na niego pytająco, ale ten drugi bardzo szybko powiązał fakty.

– Potterowie?

Scorpio skinął głową.

– Pomysł matki. Czuła się w obowiązku, jakoś im się zrewanżować. Obawiałem się katastrofy, bo ostatecznie ojciec reaguje na nich dość alergicznie, ale jakoś trzymał nerwy na wodzy.

Zachary prychnął.

– Wiesz, że robi to dla ciebie. Sam pewnie trzymałby się od nich najdalej, jak to możliwe. Zresztą tak samo jak mój.

Scorpius spojrzał na blondyna, który patrzył na niego wyjątkowo poważnie. On lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny rozumiał, jak pokręcona jest cała ta sytuacja. Jego ojciec też jest na czarnej liście i też trzyma się na uboczu magicznego świata. Teodor Nott, choć w odróżnieniu od Draco, sam nie brał udziału w ostatniej wojnie, to z racji pochodzenia znalazł się w analogicznym położeniu. Zack pewnie równie często jak Scorpius czuł niesprawiedliwość otaczającego go świata, choć tak naprawdę nigdy tego po sobie nie pokazywał. Tam gdzie Scorpio reagował gniewem, on obracał wszystko w żart, nawet jeśli gdzieś wewnątrz oskarżenia go bolały. Każdy musiał znaleźć swój sposób i trudno powiedzieć czy ten Zacharego wcale nie był lepszy. Z pewnością nie przysparzał mu tyle kłopotów.

* * *

Ledwo minęli bramę Hogwartu, kiedy zbliżył się do nich niewielki obiekt, który uderzył Scorpiusa w pierś. Ślizgon skrzywił się z niesmakiem, po czym podniósł papierowy samolocik i odczytał zawartość.

„ _Pięć dni zajęć dodatkowych z profesor Skamander, za wykorzystanie magii w celach niedydaktycznych._

 _M. McGonagall"_

– Co znowu przeskrobałeś? – zachichotał Zack, zaglądając mu przez ramię.

Scorpius wywrócił oczami.

– Śpieszyłem się i odruchowo wezwałem butelki kremowego piwa, których nie mogłem znaleźć. Widać McGonagall policzyła mi dzień za każdą butelkę.

Zachary parsknął śmiechem.

– Jesteś niemożliwy. To już drugi raz. Ja rozumiem, że można mieć pewne odruchy, ale ja jakoś potrafię się powstrzymać.

Scorpius spojrzał na blondyna wilkiem, a potem uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

– Jakbym ja znał trzy zaklęcia na krzyż, to też nie miałbym tego problemu.

– Osz ty! – zawołał Zack i zamachnął się na Ślizgona, ten jednak zdołał się uchylić przed długimi rękoma przyjaciela i pobiegł w stronę szkoły, goniony okrzykami Zacharego.

* * *

Kiedy dotarli do zamku, niemal od razu dostrzeli zbiorowisko na dziedzińcu. Uczniowie tłoczyli się wokół tablic wywieszonych na kilku kolumnach. Scorpius wraz z kumplami zdołali dopchać się do jednej z nich i przez moment patrzyli w osłupieniu na zawarte tam informacje.

 _ **Pierwsza Magiczna Olimpiada w Hogwarcie**_

 _Rada pedagogiczna Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie z przyjemnością ogłasza, że z dniem pierwszym maja br. rozpocznie się na terenie szkoły Pierwsza Olimpiada Magiczna._

 _W ciągu dwóch tygodni odbędzie się szereg magicznych konkurencji, w których będą mogli wziąć udział uczniowie ze wszystkich Domów._

 _Szczegółowy przebieg zawodów, wybór uczestników i skład jury zostanie przedstawiony w najbliższą sobotę zaraz po obiedzie w Wielkiej Sali. Prosimy wszystkich uczniów o obecność._

 _Jako Rada pedagogiczna mamy nadzieję, że zbliżająca się Olimpiada będzie nie tylko okazją do zaprezentowania poziomu Waszych umiejętności, ale przede wszystkim do dobrej zabawy i nawiązania nowych, lepszych koleżeńskich relacji._

Scorpius najdłużej zatrzymał spojrzenia na ostatnim akapicie. Dobrze wiedział, co rada pedagogiczna, a raczej McGonagall chce osiągnąć. Miał jednak szczere wątpliwości…

– Lepsze koleżeńskie relacje, też coś – prychnął Zack. – Naprawdę myślą, że jakieś zawody w czymkolwiek pomogą. Przecież jak zwykle będzie Slytherin kontra reszta świata. Tak samo jak w Quidditchu czy pucharze Domów.

Scorpius skinął głową.

– Zobaczymy, zresztą co mnie to obchodzi i tak mamy szlaban na takie rozrywki. Dobrze jeśli pozwolą nam wejść na widownię.

Widział, jak na to oświadczenie zarówno Karl jak i Zack dziwnie spochmurnieli. Najwyraźniej obaj zdążyli zapomnieć o tej nieprzyjemnej okoliczności.

* * *

Przez resztę dnia i większość następnego olimpiada stała się głównym tematem rozmów tak w pokoju wspólnym, jak i w Wielkiej Sali. Przy śniadaniu, obiedzie i kolacji, Scorpius praktycznie nie słyszał o niczym innym. Dlatego, gdy tylko skończył lekcje, z przyjemnością poszedł do gabinetu dyrektorki, mając nadzieję, że przynajmniej tam będzie mógł się skupić na ciekawszych dla niego tematach.

Jeszcze zanim wszedł do środka, przyjął, że dla świętego spokoju nie będzie wspominał o nałożonej karze za użycie magii. Odbębni te pięć dni i tyle, nie warto bardziej się nad tym pochylać, żeby McGonagall nie wpadła na jakiś jeszcze lepszy pomysł reprymendy.

Kiedy zapukał, zaprosił go do środka znajomy głos. Wszedł, przywitał się i usiadł na swoim standardowym miejscu. Przystąpili do pracy i przez ponad godzinę pracowali nad kolejnym przygotowanym przez dyrektorkę zaklęciem. O dziwo nie okazało się ono dla Scorpiusa specjalnym wyzwaniem i dość szybko McGonagall orzekła, że dalsze ćwiczenia może już prowadzić samodzielnie. Ślizgon skinął głową i zebrał swoje rzeczy, domyślając się, co leży za tym pośpiesznym końcem. Nie wątpił, że dyrektorka ma obecnie więcej pracy niż zazwyczaj.

– Może mogę jakoś pomóc? – wypalił, zanim zastanowił się, co mówi, ale ponieważ nauczycielka spojrzała na niego pytająco, nie miał jak się wycofać. – Znaczy w przygotowaniach. Wiem, że nie będę mógł wziąć udziału w olimpiadzie, ale może przydam się na coś przed jej rozpoczęciem. Pani na pewno ma wiele pracy, a ja nie lubię bezczynności – dodał, wzruszając ramionami.

Dyrektorka zmierzyła go wzrokiem, a potem przeniosła spojrzenie na stertę papierów, piętrzącą się koło jej biurka. Scorpius nie mógł odeprzeć wrażenia, że resztą posiadanych sił, powstrzymuje westchnięcie rezygnacji.

– Obawiam się, że możesz nie znaleźć na to czasu – odparła w końcu.

Scorpio skrzywił się nieznacznie.

– Wiem, że mam do odpracowania szlaban, ale przecież to tylko kilka dni, a więcej postaram się już nie uzbierać.

Wyraz twarzy McGonagall wciąż pozostawał nieodgadniony.

– Nie o zajęcia dodatkowe się martwię.

Teraz to już Scorpius zgłupiał całkiem, co chyba odmalowało się w jego fizjonomii, bo w końcu siedząca za biurkiem kobieta uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i pokręciła nieznacznie głową. Wyglądała jakby właśnie przegrała jakąś wewnętrzną batalię.

– Myślę, że będziesz zajęty samą olimpiadą.

– Ale…

– Nie wyobrażam sobie, żebyś w niej nie wystartował.

Zdębiały Scorpius przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w dyrektorkę niczym przysłowiowe ciele na malowane wrota, czym ewidentnie poprawił jej samopoczucie, bo uśmiechała się coraz szerzej. W innych okolicznościach mógłby przysiąc, że specjalnie próbowała to przed nim zataić, żeby do ostatniej chwili potrzymać go w niepewności. Gdyby nie miał przed sobą McGonagall, dałby sobie uciąć rękę, że postanowiła sobie z niego zażartować. Gdyby to nie chodziło o dyrektorkę, tę poważną i zdyscyplinowaną czarownicę, budzącą szacunek i niekiedy wręcz grozę w sercach uczniów. Tylko dlaczego patrzyła na niego z takim rozbawieniem.

W końcu jednak otrząsnął się z szoku i uśmiechnął w nader scorpiusowy sposób. Zwykle nie robił tego w jej obecności, ale skoro grali w otwarte karty.

– Pani to jednak lubi się zabawić moim kosztem.

– Nie dramatyzuj, Scorpiusie. Jeśli nie chcesz brać w tym udziału, to przecież nikt cię nie zmusi.

Ślizgon spojrzał w sufit, tam szukając odpowiednich słów.

– Ale czy to mądry pomysł? W końcu ja raczej nie działam dobrze, jeśli chodzi o „poprawę koleżeńskich relacji" – zacytował fragment ogłoszenia.

– Zapominasz, że to przez osoby takie jak ty, musimy te relacje poprawiać. Liczę, że dasz dobry przykład.

Tym razem Scorpius nie zdołał powstrzymać teatralnego westchnięcia.

– Zrobię co w mojej mocy – stwierdził, a potem dodał jakby do siebie. – Chociaż mam złe przeczucia.

McGonagall tylko pokiwała głową, co jednoznacznie sugerowało, że nie zamierza kontynuować tej dyskusji. Dlatego ostatecznie Scorpius pożegnał się i poszedł do Wielkiej Sali na kolację.

Tam oczywiście rozmowy dotyczyły nie czego innego, jak rzeczonej olimpiady. Plotki szerzyły się lotem błyskawicy i wszyscy nie mogli już doczekać się sobotniego ogłoszenia szczegółowego planu zawodów. Dawno uczniowie nie wypatrywali weekendu z taką ekscytacją jak właśnie teraz.

Kiedy tylko Scorpius usiadł przy stole, Zack i Karl spojrzeli na niego wymownie. Dobrze wiedzieli, gdzie był i najwyraźniej liczyli na jakieś przecieki od McGonagall. Jednak Ślizgon nie zamierzał się z nimi dzielić tym, co usłyszał od dyrektorki, zwłaszcza, że nie dotyczyło to samych zawodów, tylko konkretnie jego osoby. Póki co, wolał nie uprzedzać faktów.

– Nic nie wiem – rzucił między jednym, a drugim kęsem kolacji. Naraz poczuł na sobie dużo więcej zainteresowanych spojrzeń. – Dyrektorka nie dała się pociągnąć za język.

– A chociaż próbowałeś? – mruknął Zack.

Scorpius prychnął cicho.

– Oczywiście, ale wiem, kiedy lepiej nie naciskać.

Widział rozczarowanie na twarzach współdomowników. Jakby nie patrzeć zdobywanie pokątnych informacji na temat zbliżających się zawodów, stało się konkurencją samą w sobie.

On jednak nie miał do tego głowy. Pośpiesznie zjadł kolację, machnął kumplom na pożegnanie i wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali. Jeszcze dziś planował zacząć odrabianie szlabanu, żeby jak najszybciej mieć to z głowy. Dlatego bez zwłoki opuścił budynek szkoły i wyszedł na błonia, by po kilku minutach stanąć przed chatką gajowego. Zapukał w drzwi i moment później otworzyła mu znajoma nauczycielka o sennym spojrzeniu.

– Dobry wieczór, pani profesor – powiedział, uśmiechając się lekko.

Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech i wpuściła go do środka. Ubrana w ciemną szatę, na ramiona miała zarzucony kwiecisty szal, który dodawał jej charakterystycznego kolorytu.

– Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu – stwierdziła.

Scorpius wzruszył bezradnie ramionami, co najwyraźniej wystarczyło kobiecie za całą odpowiedź, bo po chwili poprowadziła go do swojej hodowli.

Przez następne dwie godziny Scorpio najpierw karmił dżdżownicami dziwne krabopodobne skorupiaki, a potem czyścił klatki, w których jeszcze nie tak dawno zimowały dwa młode jednorożce. Ani jedna, ani druga robota nie były specjalnie fascynujące, ale ponieważ stanowiły zajęcia czysto fizyczne, to pozwalały odpocząć głowie i zebrać myśli. Chyba dlatego jakoś nie przeszkadzały mu te szlabany, bo wychodził z nich może i zmęczony, ale często też spokojniejszy. Dawały mu szansę na poukładanie sobie wszystkiego w głowie i przemyślenie wielu kwestii. W jakiś dziwny sposób, to również stanowiło wartość dodaną.

* * *

Kiedy skończył, niespodziewanie profesor Skamander poprosiła go na górę, gdzie wskazała mu jedno z krzeseł przy stole i zaproponowała herbatę. Zgodził się, obserwując pytającym spojrzeniem kobietę, kiedy ta różdżką ponagliła czajnik do zagotowania wody.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu przygotowywała napoje, a potem ustawiła jedną z filiżanek przed Ślizgonem.

– Umiesz pływać?

To chyba było najbardziej niespodziewane pytanie, jakie Scorpius mógł sobie wyobrazić.

– ...yyy… tak – bąknął.

– Dobrze?

– Raczej tak. A dlaczego pani pyta?

Kobieta jednak nie wyglądała na specjalnie skorą do odpowiedzi, za to sama uniosła filiżankę i upiła niewielki łyczek.

– Masz jakieś dodatkowe zajęcia w niedzielę?

Scorpius pokręcił tylko głową, zbytnio zdębiały, by odpowiedzieć coś składnie. Tymczasem nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się, odstawiła filiżankę i klasnęła w dłonie.

– To świetnie. W takim razie widzimy się w niedzielę o ósmej rano – powiedziała tonem, nie zakładającym najmniejszego sprzeciwu. – I przyprowadź ze sobą Karla.

– Karla?

Pani Skamander pokiwała głową i wstała od stołu.

– Jest bardzo zaangażowany na zajęciach, będzie mu się podobało.

Scorpius podrapał się w tył głowy. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że pytanie o szczegóły nie ma większego sensu, ale mimo to postanowił spróbować.

– A co będzie mu się podobało?

Kobieta obrzuciła go jeszcze dziwniejszym spojrzeniem, a potem spojrzała w stronę jednego z obrazków powieszonych na ścianie. Była tam ona w towarzystwie jakiegoś mężczyzny. Oboje stali na łódce, kołyszącej się na tafli górskiego jeziora.

– Łowy – odparła enigmatycznie.

* * *

Scorpius czuł się coraz bardziej skołowany, kiedy kilka minut później wracał do zamku. Zarówno profesor Skamander, jak i McGonagall zachowywały się co najmniej dziwnie, co zapewne wynikało z faktu zbliżającej się olimpiady. Obie najwyraźniej bardzo starały się ukryć szczegóły dotyczące tego wydarzenia, ale jak to Gryfonki, miały problem z naginaniem rzeczywistości do swoich potrzeb.

Niemniej Scorpio nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że w ramach szlabanu będzie musiał opuścić szkołę. I do tego pływać! Naprawdę zachodził w głowę, co ta dziwna nauczycielka dla nich przyszykowała.

Kiedy wszedł do Hogwartu, na korytarzach wciąż kręciło się sporo uczniów, więc pora nie mogła być zbyt późna, choć po prawdzie siedząc w piwnicy profesor Skamander, łatwo było stracić poczucie czasu.

Mimo intensywnego dnia nie czuł jeszcze zmęczenia, więc ruszył do biblioteki, by choć trochę przygotować się do jutrzejszych Runów. Ile godzin by nie poświęcił na naukę tego przedmiotu, nadal nie czuł się w nim na tyle dobry, aby iść z marszu na zajęcia.

Pani Pince obrzuciła go krótkim spojrzeniem znad czytanego romansidła, a potem nieznacznie skinęła głową. Wystarczająco wiele razy przesiadywał tu do późnych godzin nocnych, by przestała zwracać na niego większą uwagę.

Wszedł między regały w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych materiałów, kiedy nagle tuż przed nim wyrosła postać z różdżką wymierzoną prosto w jego szyję. Niemal odruchowo chwycił za własną, a wtedy z cienia wyłoniła się jego krukońska nemezis w postaci Elizabeth Nash.

– Czego chcesz? – syknął, mierząc dziewczynę zirytowanym spojrzeniem. Naprawdę zaczynała działać mu na nerwy. – Przeklniesz mnie w bibliotece, gdzie parę metrów dalej siedzi nauczycielka? – dodał, sugestywnie spoglądając między książkami na regale. W oddali rzeczywiście dało się dostrzec bibliotekarkę.

Krukonka zmieszała się nieznacznie, a zmarszczka gniewu na jej czole, jeszcze się pogłębiła, choć wydawało się to niemożliwe. Ta chwila wahania jednak w zupełności Scorpiusowi wystarczyła.

– Tak myślałem – pociągnął – więc może przestań do mnie mierzyć. Nie powinno się wyciągać różdżki, jeśli nie zamierza się jej użyć.

Jego słowa, spłynęły po dziewczynie, jak po kaczce, bo nawet nie drgnęła.

– Gdzie się włamałeś? – warknęła za to, wbijając w niego oskarżające spojrzenie.

– Co takiego? – Scorpius popatrzył na nią szczerze zdumiony.

– W niedzielę wieczorem rzuciłeś Alohomorę. Po co?!

Alohomorę? O czym ona mówiła? W niedzielę? Przecież wtedy byli u niego Potterowie, przez cały dzień był zajęty ich wizytą.

– Coś ci się chyba pomieszało – rzucił, choć już bez takiego przekonania.

Krukonka skrzywiła się, jakby miała przed sobą jakieś zgniłe jedzenie.

– Nie próbuj na mnie swoich ślizgońskich sztuczek, wężu. Już zapomniałeś o namiarze, który rzuciłam na twoją różdżkę. Kłamstwo nigdzie cię nie zaprowadzi. Rzuciłeś Alohomorę, a potem jeszcze jakieś zaklęcie dekompozycji. Pytam więc, gdzie się włamałeś i co zniszczyłeś?! – W ostatnich słowach głos dziewczyny przeszedł niemal w syk.

Scorpius przez długą chwilę stał zupełnie sparaliżowany i patrzył się tępo na Krukonkę. Albo ona miała jakieś przewidzenia, albo mu odbiło i lunatykował. Bo jak inaczej wyjaśnić, że niby rzucał zaklęcia, o których… nie pamiętał? Zaraz! W niedzielę wieczorem? Kiedy Potterowie wrócili do domu, on poszedł do pokoju, ale co było dalej? Zasnął? Tak wcześnie?

Nagle Scorpius poczuł, jak coś boleśnie zaczęło mu pulsować z tyłu głowy. Złapał się rękoma za włosy i przymknął oczy, próbując stłumić to narastające uczucie. Co się działo, do cholery?!

Nasilający się ból, sprawił, że zaczęły mu drżeć nogi i musiał się złapać regału, żeby nie upaść. W jednej chwili poczuł się strasznie otumaniony i nie mógł pozbierać myśli.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?! – Usłyszał zdenerwowany szept Krukonki, ale nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć, bo gdy tylko otworzył usta, jedyne co się z nich wydobyło, to stłumiony jęk, a potem osunął się na kolana.

W uszach tak mu szumiało, że nie potrafił rozpoznać kolejnych słów dziewczyny, a dudniący w głowie ból, przyprawiał niemal o mdłości. Ostatni raz tak źle się poczuł, kiedy White rzuciła na niego Klątwę Gniewu. Teraz jednak, o ile wiedział, Nash go nie przeklęła, więc co było przyczyną?

Ignorując obecność dziewczyny, dźwignął się na nogi i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z biblioteki, wspierając się o regał. Wiele wysiłku kosztowało go, by nie zataczać się, kiedy mijał kontuar pani Pince. Na szczęście kobieta była tak zaczytana, że nawet nie uniosła na niego spojrzenia i tylko mruknęła jakieś niezrozumiałe pożegnanie.

Ból rozsadzał mu potylicę, więc kiedy znalazł się na korytarzu, oparł głowę o chłodną ścianę, licząc, że to przyniesie mu nieco ulgi. Pomogło na tyle, że mógł zastanowić się, co dalej. Nie był pewien, jak postąpić, ale miał poczucie, że w każdej chwili może stracić przytomność, a Skrzydło Szpitalne wydawało się być bardzo daleko. Zresztą nie był pewien czy chce tłumaczyć, co tak naprawdę zaszło. Rzucił Alohomorę? Zniszczył coś? Nie pamiętał tego.

Jęknął, kiedy kolejna fala bólu zalała mu czaszkę.

Mimo otumanienia, zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może tu zostać sam i tylko jedna osoba przyszła mu do głowy. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął lusterko.

– Albus… Potrzebuję pomocy… – powiedział z wysiłkiem. Nie był w stanie zebrać się na nic więcej, nie miał siły nawet otworzyć oczu, żeby spojrzeć, czy twarz Gryfona pokazała się w odbiciu, choć przez dudnienie w uszach, wydawało mu się, że słyszy jego zaniepokojony głos.

Usiadł na podłodze, bo nogi odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa i oddychał głęboko. Z każdym kolejnym wdechem ból zdawał się ustępować i po chwili Scorpius ośmielił się otworzyć oczy. Obraz był trochę rozmyty, ale poza tym wydawało się, że czymkolwiek był ten atak, najwyraźniej mijał.

Chwilę później trzask zamykanych drzwi zwrócił jego uwagę. Z wysiłkiem Ślizgon obrócił głowę, by zobaczyć złowrogą twarz Elizabeth, która nad nim stanęła. Naprawdę chciałby, żeby po prostu zniknęła, bo nie miał siły dalej się z nią mierzyć. Strasznie osłabiony, z trudem skupiał na niej spojrzenie.

– Myślisz, że w ten sposób wykręcisz się od odpowiedzi, szczurze?! – warknęła dziewczyna.

Scorpio ponownie przymknął oczy, bo na samą myśl, o pytaniu które zadała, czuł, że ból powraca. Nie był w stanie nawet w pełni sformułować go w głowie, a co dopiero pomyśleć o odpowiedzi. Jej jednak to nie obchodziło. Stała wciąż nad nim, z wyciągniętą różdżką i najwyraźniej nie zamierzała odpuścić.

– Nie rzucałem Alohomory – zdołał powiedzieć.

– Kłamiesz! – warknęła, pochylając się w jego stronę. – A to ci w żaden sposób nie pomoże. Dowiem się, co knujesz, w ten czy w inny sposób!

Scorpius zdobył się, na ponowne otwarcie oczu, by zobaczyć gniewną twarz Nash niebezpiecznie blisko swojej własnej. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz widział w czyimś wzroku tyle nienawiści. Chyba u White, na chwilę przed…

– Rób, co chcesz, przecież wiesz, że nie mogę się bronić – powiedział, wewnętrznie wściekły, że jego głos brzmi tak słabo. – To zresztą bardzo w krukońskim stylu atakować bezbronnych. White też przeklęła mnie z zaskoczenia.

Gdyby nie czuł się tak otumaniony, roześmiałby się, widząc wstrząśnięty wyraz twarzy Nash. Musiał celnie trafić tym porównaniem, bo dziewczyna odskoczyła od niego jak poparzona.

– Jak śmiesz, draniu?! To ty ją skrzywdziłeś! A teraz masz jeszcze czelność ją obrażać?! Jesteś wstrętny! Odrażający!

Scorpius widział, jak drżąc na całym ciele, dziewczyna w szale unosi różdżkę, której końcówka lśniła niebezpiecznie.

– _Expelliarmus!_

W momencie kiedy Krukonka miała zaatakować, rzucone zaklęcie wyrwało jej różdżkę z dłoni. Zaskoczona dziewczyna spojrzała w bok, gdzie na końcu korytarza stał Albus. Gryfon oddychał szybko, a jego twarz i włosy były całe mokre od potu. W prawej dłoni trzymał swoją różdżkę, a w lewej tę należącą do Elizabeth. Przez chwilę mierzył wściekłym spojrzeniem Krukonkę, a potem przeniósł wzrok na siedzącego pod ścianą Ślizgona.

– Co ty mu zrobiłaś?! – zawołał i Scorpius był pewien, że jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał w jego głosie tyle gniewu. – Gadaj!

Nash patrzyła wyraźnie zdezorientowana, to na Scorpiusa, to na Pottera, a w końcu i w niej gniew zwyciężył.

– Nie twoja sprawa! Oddawaj moją różdżkę!

– Nie ma mowy! – warknął Albus i nim ktokolwiek zdołał go powstrzymać, uderzył nią w stojący tuż obok pomnik jakiegoś rycerza. Różdżka z trzaskiem przełamała się na pół.

Scorpius widział, jak autentyczne przerażenie odmalowało się na twarzy Krukonki. Patrzyła szeroko otwartymi oczami na wściekłego Gryfona, jakby nie dowierzała w to, co właśnie zrobił.

– Wynoś się stąd albo cię spetryfikuje! – warknął Albus, podchodząc bliżej.

– Moja różdżka… – wydusiła z trudem Nash. – Złamałeś ją…

– Jak się stąd nie ulotnisz, to złamię coś więcej – dodał Potter, stając tuż przed nią. Choć niższy, teraz wydawał się górować nad dziewczyną. Ta wciąż tkwiąc w szoku, stała jak sparaliżowana, a potem niespodziewanie zamachnęła się i strzeliła Albusa w twarz.

– Zapłacicie mi za to! Obaj! – krzyknęła, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i puściła się biegiem, by po chwili zniknąć w jednym z bocznych korytarzy.

Scorpius, wciąż siedząc na ziemi, odetchnął nieznacznie, a po kilku sekundach zobaczył przed sobą twarz Albusa. Jej lewa część była cała czerwona od uderzenia, ale Gryfon chyba niewiele sobie z tego robił.

– Co z tobą? – zapytał głosem wciąż drżącym z gniewu.

– Dobre pytanie – odparł cicho Scorpius, siląc się na blady uśmiech.

– Rzuciła na ciebie jakąś klątwę?

Ślizgon pokręcił głową.

– Raczej nie. Nie wydaje mi się. Po prostu źle się poczułem, chwilę po tym, jak się pojawiła.

Scorpius uniósł dłoń, żeby przeczesać mokre od potu włosy. Ręka drżała mu nieznośnie, w ogóle cały trząsł się jak galareta, tak z wysiłku, jak i coraz silniejszego zimna.

– Zabiorę cię do Skrzydła Szpitalnego – powiedział Albus i już chciał chwycić go za ramię, kiedy Ślizgon go powstrzymał.

– Poczekaj, daj mi pomyśleć.

– Tu nie ma na co czekać, jesteś chory.

– To coś innego. Kiedyś o tym czytałem, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć gdzie. Jestem skołowany.

Scorpius wziął jeszcze kilka nerwowych wdechów, starając się zapanować nad zamglonym umysłem i rozdygotanym ciałem.

– Chodźmy do Pokoju Życzeń – powiedział w końcu. – Muszę się zastanowić.

– Jesteś pewien?

Ślizgon z wysiłkiem pokiwał głową.

– Muszę sobie tylko przypomnieć…

Przypomnieć! Oczywiście! Olśnienie przyszło szybciej niż przypuszczał. W jednej chwili znalazł w sobie siłę, żeby z pomocą Albusa dźwignąć się na nogi i ruszyli korytarzem w stronę schodów na górę.

– Weź to ze sobą – powiedział do Albusa, wskazując na pozostałości różdżki Nash. – Lepiej żeby nikt tego nie znalazł.

Albus skinął głową, po czym puścił go na chwilę i podniósł połamane fragmenty. Teraz kiedy gniew zelżał, wyraźnie na jego twarzy odmalował się niepokój. Powoli musiała do niego docierać świadomość, że zrobił coś nieodwracalnego. Nie dało się łatwo naprawić złamanej różdżki, a z pewnością wykraczało to daleko poza ich umiejętności. Do tego potrzebny był ktoś pokroju Olivandera, a na terenie Hogwartu raczej nie było nikogo podobnego.

– Następnym razem po prostu wyrzuć ją przez okno – odezwał się Scorpio, siląc się na lekki ton. Widział jednak, że to w żaden sposób nie poprawia nastroju Pottera, więc dodał poważniej. – Coś na to poradzimy, nie zadręczaj się tym teraz.

Albus skinął nieznacznie głową i połamaną różdżkę włożył do kieszeni. Potem ponownie przełożył ramię Scorpiusa przez swoje barki i razem opuścili korytarz przy bibliotece.

* * *

Kiedy już znaleźli się w Pokoju Życzeń, Ślizgon z nieukrywaną przyjemnością położył się na jednej z sof, które tam znaleźli. Czuł się cały obolały, ale powoli odzyskiwał jasność myśli i sytuacja stawała się bardziej klarowna.

– _Obliviate –_ mruknął w końcu, spoglądając na Gryfona. Ten usiadł na przeciwległej sofie i patrzył na niego pytająco.

– Ktoś rzucił na mnie _Obliviate –_ pociągnął Scorpius. – To zaklęcie daje takie efekty uboczne, kiedy próbujesz sobie przypomnieć coś co zostało wymazane z twojej pamięci.

– Czy to legalne?

– Ogólnie tak, choć jest stosowane głównie w przypadku mugoli, którzy byli świadkami użycia magii. To niby nie jest czarnomagiczne zaklęcie, ale łatwo sobie wyobrazić, że można nim bardzo zaszkodzić.

Albus wyglądał na coraz bardziej zatroskanego, kiedy słuchał słów Scorpiusa.

– Ale kto mógł ci coś takiego zrobić? – zapytał, a potem westchnął i pokręcił głową. – Głupie pytanie, przecież nie pamiętasz.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Scorpius uśmiechnął się lekko na to stwierdzenie, szybko jednak spoważniał.

– Obawiam się, że wiem, kto to mógł być.

– Naprawdę?

Ślizgon westchnął ciężko, a potem zebrał się w sobie i dźwignął do pozycji siedzącej. Przez chwilę patrzył na Pottera, próbując zebrać wszystkie fakty razem, a w końcu potarmosił włosy na wciąż obolałej głowie.

– Jakiś czas temu Nash nałożyła namiar na moją różdżkę. A teraz przyszła i powiedziała, że rzucałem jakieś zaklęcia, których zupełnie nie pamiętam.

– Co to były za czary?

– Alohomora i jakieś zaklęcie dekompozycji. Według jej słów musiało to być w niedzielę wieczorem.

– Po naszej wizycie?

Scorpius skinął głową.

– Źle się poczułem, kiedy próbowałem sobie przypomnieć, co się działo po tym, jak wróciliście do domu – wypowiedziawszy te słowa, Scorpio skrzywił się wyraźnie. – Zaczyna mi dudnić w głowie nawet, kiedy o tym wspominam.

– Sugerujesz, że to się stało wtedy?

Ślizgon zacisnął zęby i poczekał aż kolejna fala bólu ustąpi, a potem spojrzał poważnie na Albusa.

– Sugeruję, że dowiedziałem się czegoś, czego nie powinienem był wiedzieć i ojciec usunął mi to wspomnienie.

Tym razem na twarzy Pottera już wyraźnie odmalował się strach.

– Twój ojciec? Ale dlaczego?

Scorpius westchnął ciężko i nagle przypomniał sobie o uczuciu niepokoju, jakie odczuwał na początku pobytu w domu.

– Nie wiem, ale coś się stało. Coś poważnego.

– To na pewno, inaczej twój ojciec nie posunąłby się tak daleko.

Z tym jednym stwierdzeniem Ślizgon nie mógł się nie zgodzić. O czymkolwiek się dowiedział, to musiało być coś bardzo ważnego. Coś tak istotnego, że Draco był gotowy narażać umysł własnego syna, byle to ukryć.

Scorpius spuścił głowę i spojrzał w podłogę, bo poczuł jak znowu przytłacza go niesamowity ciężar. Dlaczego zawsze wokół niego musiały dziać się takie rzeczy? Dlaczego nie mógł po prostu spokojnie się uczyć? Dlaczego miał poczucie, że sprawy znowu wymykają mu się spod kontroli?

A najbardziej bolało go, że cokolwiek się stało, to ojciec nie miał do niego wystarczająco zaufania, by powierzyć mu prawdę. Wolał ją ukryć, niż zaufać własnemu synowi. To nie była przyjemna myśl, ale po prawdzie tylko zwiększała determinację Scorpiusa, żeby rozwikłać tę zagadkę.

Ostatecznie spojrzał ponownie na Albusa.

– Będę potrzebował twojej pomocy.

Gryfon popatrzył na niego pytająco.

– Jest możliwość cofnięcia działania _Obliviate_ , ale nie można rzucić tego zaklęcia na samego siebie.

Naraz zrozumienie spłynęło na Pottera, bo zerwał się na równe nogi.

– O nie! Nie ma mowy. Nawet mnie o to nie proś. Z moim magicznym talentem usmażę ci mózg! Może powinieneś iść z tym do McGonagall?

Scorpius pokręcił głową.

– I co jej powiem? Że ojciec wyczyścił mi pamięć, bo odkryłem jakiś jego brudny sekret? Przecież jeśli rzeczywiście tak było, to wyślę go prosto do Azkabanu. Nie mogę z tym do niej iść, bo jeśli mam rację, a boję się, że mam, to muszę sam go powstrzymać. Jeśli wpakował się w jakieś kłopoty, to ostatnie czego potrzebuje, to by dowiedziało się o tym Ministerstwo.

Albus patrzył na niego z mieszaniną strachu i zrozumienia. On równie dobrze jak Scorpius, wiedział, że stąpają po kruchym lodzie. Rozumiał, choć ewidentnie mu się to nie podobało.

– Co jeśli nie będę potrafił? Jeśli zrobię ci krzywdę?

Ślizgon uśmiechnął się, choć tak naprawdę wcale nie było mu do śmiechu.

– Nie jestem samobójcą, zadbam byś zrobił to dobrze.

Albus nadal nie wyglądał na specjalnie przekonanego do tego pomysłu, ale ostatecznie tylko ciężko westchnął i z powrotem opadł na kanapę.

– Mam co do tego bardzo złe przeczucia – mruknął po chwili namysłu. – Wiesz, jakoś wolę ratować twoją gadzią skórę niż mieszać ci w głowie.

Scorpio wywrócił oczami, a potem spojrzał łagodnie na Pottera, podniósł się z sofy, podszedł nieco chwiejnym krokiem bliżej i poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Obaj dobrze wiemy, że nie zawsze możemy robić tylko to, czego chcemy – stwierdził, po czym uśmiechnął się w nader ślizgoński sposób. – Zresztą powinieneś w końcu uwierzyć w swoje umiejętności. _Expelliarmus_ wyszedł ci perfekcyjny.

Na te słowa Albus zaśmiał się sztucznie.

– Jeszcze zostanę mistrzem pojedynków.

Scorpius zmierzył go przebiegłym spojrzeniem.

– Kto wie.


	36. Chapter 26 v2

Witam Kochani,

prezentuję Wam kolejny rozdział Skóry, wyjątkowo dłuższy niż standardowy. Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu, a jednocześnie zasieje nieco fermentu, odnośnie pewnych postaci.

Jak zwykle dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i zapraszam do lektury.

* * *

Rozdział XXVI

Scorpio leżał na łóżku i mimo późnej pory nie potrafił zasnąć. Zbyt wiele myśli, niepokojących myśli, kłębiło mu się w głowie. Po pierwsze i najważniejsze, musiał dowiedzieć się, co ojciec przed nim ukrywał. Co prawda miał szczere wątpliwości, czy będzie w stanie jakkolwiek na niego wpłynąć, ale sama ta niewiedza frustrowała go w stopniu wyższym. Nie potrafił po prostu przestać o tym myśleć, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy miał świadomość, że coś się dzieje. Po prostu nie potrafił.

To oczywiście pociągało za sobą dalsze problemy. Musiał znaleźć sposób na cofnięcie skutków _Obliviate_. Pewnego razu trafił na opis tej procedury w jakiejś książce, ale wtedy nie przywiązał do tego większej wagi, bo samo zaklęcie zapomnienia było powyżej jego możliwości. W ogóle każda magia wpływająca na umysł, niosła ze sobą większe lub mniejsze ryzyko. Nawet zwykły _Confundus_ rzucony niewprawną ręką mógł wyrządzić konkretne szkody. Tym bardziej Scorpius musiał się zatroszczyć, by dobrze przygotować Albusa do tego zadania. Ostatecznie on również nie chciał, żeby Gryfon zrobił mu kisiel z mózgu.

Oczywiście nie mógł tak po prostu podobnej magii ćwiczyć z Potterem w Pokoju Życzeń. McGonagall od razu zauważyłaby, że robią coś, czego nie powinni. Co prawda nie musiał się już raczej przejmować namiarem rzuconym przez Nash, po tym jak Potter złamał jej różdżkę, ale jego szlaban na używanie magii dalej obowiązywał, a on nie zamierzał czekać do czerwca, kiedy to ograniczenie się skończy.

Dlatego musiał znaleźć inny sposób. Przez jedną krótką chwilę pomyślał ze złością, że znowu wszystko się powtarza. Znowu musi kombinować i znowu będzie mu trudno patrzeć w twarz dyrektorki, mając świadomość, że po raz kolejny coś przed nią ukrywa, że działa za jej plecami. Ale tak jak powiedział Albusowi, jeśli ma rację, jeśli jego ojciec robi coś nielegalnego, to McGonagall nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. Mogła go lubić, ale to by jej z pewnością nie powstrzymało, przed zgłoszeniem przestępstwa. Ostatecznie była Gryfonem w całej okazałości, wraz z ich umiłowaniem dla sprawiedliwości.

Teraz jednak nie zamierzał zastanawiać się nad tym, co zrobi jak już pozna prawdę. Będzie rozważał wszystkie opcje, kiedy już otrzyma konkretne informacje. Póki co te tkwiły zaszyte w jego umyśle i musiał je stamtąd wyciągnąć.

To jednak była dopiero połowa problemu. Drugą stanowiła jedna uparta Krukonka. Scorpius był przekonany, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż zdobędzie inną różdżkę. Pewnie od razu napisała do rodziny, by przysłali jej zapasową. Trudno było przewidzieć, co zrobi dalej. Czy zamierzała całe wydarzenie zgłosić nauczycielom? Mało prawdopodobne, bo to byłoby jej słowo przeciwko ich, a Albus nie złamał jej różdżki żadnym zaklęciem, więc znacznie trudniej byłoby mu to udowodnić. Zresztą gdyby zamierzała to zrobić, to zapewne teraz Scorpius siedziałby w gabinecie McGonagall.

Niewątpliwie dziewczyna będzie chciała się jednak na nich odegrać. Była uparta i zatwardziała w swoim dążeniu do utrudnienia Scorpiusowi życia, choć ten nadal nie wiedział, co leży u tego podstaw. Naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć, czym jej tak podpadł. Nie widział, by w stosunku do innych Ślizgonów odnosiła się w podobny sposób, więc to musiała być sprawa osobista. Jedyne co przychodziło mu do głowy, to jakaś jej zażyłość z Peggy White, a może Willickiem? Na tę myśl Scorpiusowi zrobiło się autentycznie gorzej. Oczywiście wiele dziewczyn wzdychało do tego drania, ale cokolwiek, by powiedzieć złego o Elizabeth, to nie wyglądała ona na kogoś, kto lubi się obmacywać ze starszymi od siebie facetami.

Wszystko to razem nie trzymało się kupy, a wniosek pozostawał jeden: Scorpius musiał mieć znowu oczy dookoła głowy. Co gorsza wmieszał we wszystko Albusa i teraz on również może odczuć tego konsekwencje.

Ślizgon usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na resztki różdżki Nash, które leżały na nocnej szafce. Stanowczo nie chciał, by Potter trzymał je u siebie. Jeśli sprawa wypłynie, Scorpius gotowy był wziąć wszystko na siebie. Ostatecznie jeszcze jeden punkt na liście jego przewin i tak wiele nie zmieni, a Albusowi podobne problemy nie były potrzebne. Choć oczywiście on sam nigdy by się na to nie zgodził. Dlatego dla świętego spokoju Ślizgon wolał nie pytać.

Zasnął długo po trzeciej w nocy, kiedy wreszcie jego umysł poddał się w analizowaniu wszystkich scenariuszy. Niemniej zasypiając, miał już przynajmniej w części ułożony plan dalszych działań i chyba to pozwoliło mu w końcu nieco odpocząć.

* * *

Wydarzenia poprzedniego dnia i pół nieprzespanej nocy spowodowały, że przez większość poranka Scorpius był totalnie nie do życia. Włóczył się za Karlem i Zackiem, licząc, że przynajmniej przez jeszcze kilka godzin nie będzie musiał za bardzo wysilać obolałej głowy. Oczywiście oni od razu dostrzegli zmianę w jego zachowaniu i już przy śniadaniu zaczęli wypytywać o szczegóły.

– Co ty dziś taki nieobecny? – zapytał Zachary znad kubka z kawą zbożową. – W nocy też widziałem, że więcej siedziałeś na łóżku niż spałeś, co się dzieje?

Scorpius przetarł twarz dłonią, próbując odgonić zmęczenie. Nie tak dawno obiecywał sobie, że nie będzie kłamał w obecności tej dwójki, ale teraz nie był pewien ile może im powiedzieć. I nie chodziło tutaj tylko o zaufanie, po prostu nie chciał przypadkiem znowu wciągnąć ich w jakieś bagno.

– Nash nie daje mi żyć – mruknął w końcu niechętnie. – Wczoraj wieczorem dopadła mnie w bibliotece i znowu zaczęła tę swoją gadkę.

Zachary prychnął cicho.

– Porąbana idiotka, czego się na tobie uwzięła.

Scorpio wzruszył ramionami.

– Żebym to ja wiedział. Ale dostaję migreny na sam dźwięk jej głosu.

Widząc zbolałą minę Scorpiusa, Karl i Zack nie wytrzymali i parsknęli śmiechem.

– Może ona się po prostu zakochała – odezwał się Karl, na co Scorpius niemal zakrztusił się pitym sokiem dyniowym.

– Ty to masz fantazję.

– Czyżby? Pomyśl, rozmawiamy o zimnokrwistej, analitycznej Krukonce. Może ma jakieś problemy z wyrażaniem emocji.

Scorpius wywrócił oczami.

– Jeśli tak miałaby wyrażać zainteresowanie, to ja nie chcę wiedzieć, co robi z wrogami.

Mimo to słowa Karla odniosły zamierzony skutek, bo Scorpius poczuł się lepiej. Najwyraźniej czasami trzeba trochę wyśmiać problemy, żeby przestały być tak przytłaczające.

– Przestań bredzić – dodał z uśmiechem. – Ja już mam jedną wielbicielkę i to mi w zupełności wystarczy.

Na to stwierdzenie Zack spojrzał na niego podstępnie.

– Domyślam się, że mówisz o słodkiej Lily.

– Nie, na Merlina, o twojej prababce – zakpił Scorpio, wstając od stołu. Jego słowa jednak nie zmniejszyły rozbawienia blondyna. Ten wyciągnął się na krześle i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

– Prababce mówisz? Cóż, ja tam bym wolał Lily, ale wiem, że ty gustujesz w dojrzałych kobietach.

Scorpius zmierzył przyjaciela zabójczym spojrzeniem.

– Jeszcze słowo, Zack, a obiecuję, że ta waza z sokiem wyląduje na twojej głowie.

– Oj chyba trafiłem w czuły punkt. Teraz już rozumiem dlaczego zawsze tak chętnie lecisz wieczorem do…

– Dosyć, ja nie będę was rozdzielał – wtrącił Karl, stając między nimi. – Zack, skończ tę głupią gadaninę i chodźmy, eliksiry same się nie uwarzą.

Scorpius pogroził Zacharemu pięścią, ale ostatecznie ustąpił, wiedząc, że nie powinien się dać prowokować głupimi żartami blondyna.

* * *

Kiedy weszli do lochów, inni uczniowie właśnie rozstawiali kociołki, a Smilthon rozdawał przepisy i składniki na dzisiejszy eliksir.

Scorpius zajął swoje standardowe miejsce i wsparł głowę na łokciu, licząc, że będzie mógł jeszcze na chwilę przymknąć oczy, ale już moment później poczuł, że ktoś nad nim stoi. Kiedy spojrzał w górę, zobaczył zmartwioną twarz Albusa.

– Dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz, jakby cię przeżuł troll jaskiniowy – zapytał Gryfon.

– Wszystko gra, po prostu krótko spałem – stwierdził Scorpio, a potem kątem oka spojrzał na siedzących obok Karla i Zacka. – Wiesz, miałem dużo prac dodatkowych do zrobienia.

Albus najwyraźniej szybko pojął aluzję, bo skinął głową.

– Nie powinieneś się tak przepracowywać. W końcu kiedyś to odchorujesz.

Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami.

– Stale mu to powtarzamy – wtrącił Zachary. – A on i tak gnije w bibliotece. Kiedy ostatni raz położyłeś się spać o jakieś ludzkiej porze?

– Wyśpię się po śmierci, teraz nie mam czasu – mruknął Scorpio, czując, że w tym starciu jest na przegranej pozycji. Na szczęście rozpoczęcie zajęć uchroniło go przed dalszą pogadanką na temat niezdrowego trybu życia, jaki prowadził.

* * *

– Idźcie beze mnie – powiedział do kumpli, kiedy wychodzili z lochów. Obaj spojrzeli na niego pytająco.

– Muszę pogadać ze Smilthonem.

– Ty? Ze Smilthonem? – żachnął się Zack.

– McGonagall chce, żebym się podciągnął z eliksirów, więc muszę jakoś to załatwić – rzucił bez wahania. Kolejne kłamstwo, już trzecie dziś, a nie minęło jeszcze południe. Ewidentnie wracał do formy.

– Czy ty nie widzisz, co ta kobieta z tobą robi. Wyjdziesz na kujona.

Scorpio uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Już nim jestem. A teraz spadajcie, zaraz do was dołączę.

Kiedy wszyscy pozostali uczniowie wyszli z klasy, Scorpius spoważniał i powoli podszedł w stronę biurka nauczyciela. Widząc go, profesor eliksirów poprawił okulary i odchrząknął.

– Malfoy, potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapytał, odkładając ostatni z przygotowanych eliksirów do drewnianego pudełka z przegródkami.

– Pamięta pan naszą rozmowę po wypadku w sowiarni? – zapytał Scorpius cichym, jakby nieco skrępowanym głosem. Nie patrzył na mężczyznę, ale gdzieś obok, na sterty papierów zalegających biurko. – Mówił pan, że jeśli będę mieć jakiś problem, to mogę z nim do pana przyjść.

Słysząc te słowa, Smilthon najpierw wyraźnie się zmieszał, a potem poprawił na krześle i ponownie odchrząknął, jakby zaschło mu w ustach.

– Istotnie… naturalnie… jak mogę ci pomóc?

Scorpius odczekał chwilę, przedłużając ciszę jaka zapadła po pytaniu profesora. Nie chciał zabrzmieć zbyt pewnie, choć wątpił, by przejęty mężczyzna był w stanie teraz cokolwiek dostrzec.

– Mam problemy ze snem – odezwał się w końcu, jeszcze ciszej niż wcześniej. – Dręczą mnie koszmary. Przez pewien czas brałem Eliksir Słodkiego Snu, który przepisali mi w Mungu, ale wiem, że tego nie można brać zbyt długo, bo uzależnia.

– Rzeczywiście, to dobry specyfik, ale posiada wiele niepożądanych skutków. Jest jeszcze Eliksir na Sen bez Snów, jednak tego bym ci nie polecał. On tym bardziej nie nadaje się do długotrwałego stosowania.

Scorpius smętnie pokiwał głową, przybierając jeszcze bardziej strapioną minę, a potem w końcu przeniósł spojrzenie na wyraźnie już zatroskaną twarz nauczyciela.

– To już nie chodzi o same koszmary. Do nich zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić. Ale po takiej nocy, kiedy mnie nachodzą, przez cały dzień wracają niczym złe wspomnienie. Czasami nie jestem w stanie o niczym innym myśleć, bo ciągle mam te sceny przed oczami. Wie pan, że nie jestem dobry w eliksirach, ale kolega mówił mi, że jest taki, który potrafi wymazać ostatnie wspomnienie. Pomyślałem, że może coś takiego by pomogło, że gdybym zapomniał, że coś mi się śniło, to dałoby mi chociaż spokój w ciągu dnia.

W tej właśnie chwili Scorpius zdał sobie sprawę, że minął się jednak z powołaniem. Powinien zostać aktorem, bo na ostatnich słowach głos tak mu artystycznie zadrżał, jakby rzeczywiście, cała ta sytuacja nie dawała mu żyć.

Smilthon przez chwilę patrzył na niego wyraźnie wstrząśnięty tym zwierzeniem, a potem wyszedł zza biurka, podszedł do niego i ojcowskim gestem poklepał po ramieniu.

– Wiele przeszedłeś mimo tak młodego wieku, nic dziwnego, że umysł nie radzi sobie z problemami. Dobrze, że przyszedłeś z tym do mnie, zamiast na własną rękę szukać rozwiązania. Rzeczywiście jest taki eliksir, to Chwilowa Niepamięć. Potrafi wymazać wspomnienia do godziny wstecz, ale jego działanie jest jak sama nazwa wskazuje tymczasowe. Zwykle ustępuje po niecałej dobie. – Smilthon zamilkł na chwilę i podrapał się po brodzie, rozmyślając o czymś intensywnie. – Jednak w twoim przypadku rzeczywiście mógłby pomóc. Gdybyś wypił łyk rano, po przebudzeniu, wymazałoby to wszelką pamięć po nocnych koszmarach, a działanie ustąpiłoby dopiero następnej nocy, kiedy nie miałoby to już znaczenia. Zresztą nie jest to jakiś silny specyfik i mógłbyś go stosować doraźnie. Poczekaj chwilkę, wydaje mi się, że miałem gdzieś jeszcze jedną fiolkę w składziku.

Powiedziawszy to, Smilthon jeszcze raz klepnął go po ramieniu i zniknął na zapleczu. Scorpius westchnął ciężko i przysiadł na blacie jednej z ławek. Wzrok wbił w podłogę i nerwowo zaciskał palce. Dbał o to, by nawet na sekundę nie wyjść z roli. Po chwili profesor wrócił do sali i podał mu małą fiolkę z brązową cieczą.

– Ale tylko w razie konieczności – dodał poważnie. – Dwie krople na szklankę wody.

Scorpius pokiwał głową, wpatrując się w eliksiry.

– Dziękuję – powiedział przez ściśnięte gardło. – Mam nadzieję, że w końcu nie będą mi takie rzeczy potrzebne.

Mężczyzna tylko ciężko westchnął i pokręcił nieznacznie głową.

– Wszystko przyjdzie z czasem, musisz być cierpliwy.

Gdyby Smilthon lepiej znał Scorpiusa, doskonale wiedziałby, że cierpliwość nigdy nie była jego specjalnie mocną stroną. Teraz jednak Ślizgon nie zamierzał go wyprowadzać z błędu, zamiast tego jeszcze raz podziękował i czym prędzej opuścił loch.

Chowając fiolkę do kieszeni z trudem powstrzymał uśmiech satysfakcji. Może powinien czuć wyrzuty sumienia, może powinien obawiać się reakcji McGonagall, gdyby to do niej dotarło, tymczasem on czuł jedynie przyjemny dreszcz ekscytacji. Chyba stanowczo za długo działał wbrew swej ślizgońskiej naturze. Może szczerość i otwartość mają swoje zalety, ale czasami po prostu dobrze jest kogoś wyprowadzić w pole. Cokolwiek by nie powiedzieć, dawno nie czuł się tak zadowolony z drobnego przekrętu.

* * *

Ostatnie zajęcia jakie miał tego dnia przypadały na nieszczęsne Runy, do których z oczywistych powodów nie zdołał się wczoraj przygotować. Mimo to nie zamierzał prysnąć z tej lekcji, choć była to bardzo kusząca opcja. Wystawianie się na pośmiewisko przy całej grupie Krukonów było średnią rozrywką. Wiedział jednak, że byłby to przejaw tchórzostwa, a tego absolutnie u siebie nie tolerował. Dlatego pewnym krokiem wszedł do klasy i zasiadł na standardowym miejscu w ostatnim rzędzie. Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że przy biurku Mirrecka stoi Nash i tłumaczy mu coś zawzięcie. Z tej odległości Scorpius nie słyszał słów, ale po chwili profesor skinął głową i gestem dłoni nakazał Krukonce powrót na miejsce. A potem rozpoczęły się zajęcia.

Szybko Scorpius zrozumiał, jaki dziewczyna miała problem. Korzystała z zapasowej różdżki, najprawdopodobniej pochodzącej ze szkolnych zapasów, a ta absolutnie nie chciała z nią współpracować. Frustracja na twarzy Nash, kiedy nie była w stanie wyrysować nawet najprostszego runa, była wręcz bezcenna, choć Scorpius nie zniżył się do tego, żeby to komentować. Zrobił wszystko, by udać, że nie zwrócił na ten fakt najmniejszej uwagi.

Kiedy jednak zajęcia dobiegły końca, dziewczyna mijając jego miejsce, obrzuciła go takim spojrzeniem, że gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, to Scorpius właśnie leżałby trupem pod ławką. Na szczęście to działa tylko u bazyliszków, za to Ślizgon z premedytacją odwzajemnił się równie paskudnym spojrzeniem. Miał nadzieję, że mimo wszystko Nash swój gniew przeleje na niego, a nie na Albusa, który z pewnością nie zasługiwał na podobne traktowanie.

– Widzę, że między wami coraz lepiej – odezwała się Rose, kiedy odprowadziła Krukonkę wzrokiem do drzwi.

– Ta, myślę, że jesteśmy na etapie, kiedy Nash najchętniej rozwlekłaby moje flaki po dziedzińcu szkoły – rzucił, również zbierając się do wyjścia.

Dla pewności Scorpio pominął milczeniem udział Albusa w całym zamieszaniu. Nie był pewien czy ten chciałby się dzielić tą wiedzą z kuzynką. Jeśli tak, to będzie musiał zrobić to osobiście.

– Malfoy – zawołała za nim Rose. – Czy wczoraj coś się stało?

Scorpius zaklął w duchu. Dociekliwość Weasley była czasami naprawdę irytująca.

– A czemu mnie o to pytasz?

Rose skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i obrzuciła go krytycznym spojrzeniem.

– Bo Albus jest dziś jakiś nieswój, więc jak go znam, to coś ukrywa. Pewnie jak zwykle kryje ciebie, więc może przestaniecie ściemniać i powiecie, co zmalowaliście.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko, a potem gestem głowy dał znać Gryfonce, by poszła za nim. Nie miał ochoty jej się zwierzać, ale wyglądało na to, że prędzej czy później sama dojdzie prawdy.

– Wczoraj Nash mnie zaatakowała, znaczy nie czarem, choć było blisko. Albus to zobaczył i udało mu się zabrać jej różdżkę, a potem tak się wściekł, że roztrzaskał ją o pomnik.

Rose spojrzała na niego niedowierzająco.

– Albus zniszczył jej różdżkę?

Scorpius pokiwał głową.

– Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem go tak wkurzonego.

Rose zamyśliła się na chwilę.

– To wiele tłumaczy – stwierdziła moment później. – Znaczy przede wszystkim złe samopoczucie Albusa i to, że Elizabeth miała dziś zastępczą różdżkę. Poza tym słyszałam, że wczoraj w wieży Ravenclawu była jakaś awantura. Nie znam szczegółów, ale córka koleżanki mojej mamy jest teraz na drugim roku i dziś rano opowiadała, że nie mogła spać, bo ktoś zatrzasnął się w toalecie i nie chciał z niej wyjść aż do rana.

– Czyżby Nash aż tak przejęła się utratą różdżki? Ona naprawdę ma jakiś problem i to nie tylko ze mną.

– Gorzej że teraz ten problem dotknął też Albusa. Wybacz, że to mówię, ale o ile nie podoba mi się twój konflikt z tą Krukonką, to znacznie bardziej nie chcę, by to zaszkodziło Albusowi.

– No to jest nas dwoje – stwierdził Scorpius, a potem dodał po zastanowieniu. – Mam pewien pomysł, jak choć w części naprawić tę sytuację. Przynajmniej na tyle, by całe zamieszanie ominęło Albusa.

Rose ponownie spojrzała na niego badawczo.

– Nie jestem Potterem, nie wyciągniesz ze mnie szczegółów groźną miną – rzucił z przekornym uśmiechem.

– To co proponujesz?

– Może po prostu mi zaufasz?

Gryfonka prychnęła.

– Prędzej trolle zaczną latać. Jednak wiem, że troszczysz się o Albusa, przynajmniej tak samo jak ja, więc ten jeden raz postaram się uwierzyć, że wiesz, co robisz. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak wielki to kredyt zaufania z mojej strony.

– Nie wiem czy udźwignę jego ciężar – skwitował Scorpius.

* * *

Na szczęście przez resztę tygodnia Nash zdawała się unikać Scorpiusa, co on sam przyjął z ogromną ulgą, a podświadomie zaczął nawet liczyć, że dziewczyna odpuści, przestraszona tym, do czego może doprowadzić jej zawzięcie. Co prawda sam za bardzo nie chciał ulegać tej nadziei, niemniej przyjemnie było pozbyć się tego poczucia, że ktoś wisi na twoich plecach. A może przyczyniła się do tego świadomość, że nie miał już jej namiaru na różdżce? Choć w sumie, nieświadomie oddała mu przysługę. Gdyby nie jej nadgorliwość, to Scorpius dalej żyłby w błogiej nieświadomości tego, co wydarzyło się w święta.

Dziś jednak była sobota i trudno było myśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż zbliżająca się olimpiada, zwłaszcza kiedy wszyscy uczniowie zebrali się w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie miały zostać ogłoszone szczegóły całej imprezy. Także grono pedagogiczne zebrało się w komplecie.

Pierwsza oczywiście wypowiadała się McGonagall, powtarzając to, co wszyscy już wiedzieli, że zawody odbędą się z początkiem maja i potrwają dwa tygodnie, że mają nie tylko dostarczyć rozrywkę, ale przede wszystkim zachęcić uczniów do współpracy i wspólnej zabawy.

Potem jednak przekazała głos pani Hooch, nauczycielce latania i jednocześnie organizatorce wszystkich imprez sportowych w szkole.

– Słuchajcie – zaczęła nauczycielka. – Zbliżająca się olimpiada nie będzie zawodami indywidualnymi, ale drużynowymi. W odróżnieniu jednak od Quidditcha, drużyny nie będą wyłonione z poszczególnych Domów, lecz każdy rocznik wybierze czterech swoich reprezentantów, po jednym z każdego Domu. Przez następny tydzień odbędzie się głosowanie. Każdy uczeń będzie mógł wskazać jednego kandydata ze swojego roku i Domu. W ten sposób w przyszłą niedzielę zostanie ogłoszona lista siedmiu czteroosobowych drużyn. Każda z nich będzie brała udział w szeregu konkurencji, które będą dostosowane do ich wieku i umiejętności. Całość będzie oceniana przez jury w składzie: dyrektor McGonagall i opiekunowie poszczególnych domów, czyli profesor Longbottom, profesor Flitwick, profesor Sinistra i profesor Smilthon.

Ostateczny kształt konkurencji pozostanie tajemnicą, aż do dnia zawodów, ale będą one dotyczyć poszczególnych przedmiotów, takich jak Transmutacja, Obrona przed Czarną Magią, Zielarstwo, Eliksiry, Zaklęcia i Uroki, Astronomia oraz Historia Magii.

Zwycięską drużynę czekać będą wspaniałe nagrody i oczywiście wieczna chwała zapisana na kartach historii szkoły.

Ostatnie zdanie nauczycielki wywołało rozbawienie wśród uczniów. Przez chwilę w sali panowało zamieszanie, ale gdy pani Hooch uniosła dłoń, ponownie zapadła cisza.

– Od jutrzejszego poranka w pokojach wspólnych pojawią się urny do głosowania. Każdy może oddać tylko jeden głos, na innego ucznia. Głosowanie zakończy się w przyszłą sobotę, a w niedzielę podamy oficjalne drużyny. Wybierajcie według umiejętności, a nie własnych sympatii, pamiętajcie, że wybrana osoba będzie was reprezentować.

Ponownie przez salę przeszła fala szeptów. Wszyscy zdawali się być bardzo przejęci zbliżającym się wydarzeniem, a chyba jeszcze bardziej możliwością wyboru uczestników. Niemal natychmiast wśród uczniów zaczęły się licytacje i spory na kogo głosować. A gdy profesor McGonagall podziękowała wszystkim za uwagę, wrzawa wybuchła na dobre.

– Ale zamieszanie – skomentował Zack, bujając się na krześle. – Widzę, że niektórzy, aż się palą, żeby brać w tym udział.

Mówiąc to, blondyn wskazał grono rozentuzjazmowanych Krukonów z trzeciego roku.

Scorpius wywrócił oczami, ale nic nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego wstał od stołu i wyszedł z sali. Mimo, że nie ustalali tego wcześniej, to chciał jak najszybciej odrobić swój szlaban, więc gdy tylko nauczyciele opuścili Wielką Salę, podążył za panią Skamander. Ta zauważyła go jeszcze na korytarzu i razem poszli w stronę chatki na błoniach.

Tego dnia Scorpiusowi przypadło porcjowanie i wydawanie pokarmu wszystkim owocożernym istotom. Było to wyjątkowo przyjemne zajęcie, bo jak zwykle przy takich czynnościach, większość tych głodomorów, reagowała na niego bardzo entuzjastycznie.

Było to dla niego jeszcze pod jednym względem bardzo korzystne. Przechodząc między zagrodami, bez trudu odnalazł sporą klatkę wypełnioną całym stadkiem młodych chochlików germańskich. Były to małe, zielone stworki, o psotnym usposobieniu, choć nie tak agresywne, jak ich kornwalijscy kuzyni.

Scorpio bardzo skutecznie udał, że zupełnie nie zwraca na nie uwagi, ale kiedy dostrzegł, że w okolicy nie kręci się żaden ze skrzatów, szybkim ruchem otworzył zasuwkę przytrzymującą drzwiczki.

Na rezultaty nie trzeba było długo czekać. Chmara chochlików wyleciała na zewnątrz i zaczęła dobierać się do wszystkiego w zasięgu ich małych, chwytnych łapek. Trzy skrzaty pojawiły się niemal natychmiast w centrum zamieszania i z przerażonymi minami próbowały łapać uciekinierów.

– Pomogę! – zawołał Scorpius, nakrywając wiaderkiem trzy najbliższe chochliki. Skrzaty były zbyt zajęte innymi stworkami, by nawet dostrzec, że tylko dwa z nich wylądowały na powrót w klatce, trzeci wraz z dużym kawałkiem soczystej pomarańczy znalazł bezpieczne schronienie w kieszeni Scorpiusa.

– _Immobulus. –_ Usłyszał naglę spokojny głos pani Skamander i niemal wszystkie chochliki zamarły w miejscu. – Proszę, uprzątnijcie ten bałagan – stwierdziła nauczycielka spoglądając na skrzaty i Ślizgona.

Dzięki jej pomocy zagonienie reszty stworzonek z powrotem do klatki okazało się dziecięcą igraszką.

* * *

Wychodząc z chatki, Scorpius pogładził po łuskowatym ciałku objedzonego i śpiącego w jego kieszeni chochlika. Był pewien, że biorąc pod uwagę ilość tych stworków, jaka znajdowała się w piwnicy, nikt nie dostrzeże braku tego jednego egzemplarza.

Bez wahania poszedł w stronę Pokoju Życzeń, gdzie już czekała na niego spora, złota klatka z całą michą różnorodnych owoców w środku. Scorpius umieścił w niej chochlika, a potem przysiadł na kanapie nieopodal.

Nagle przeszedł go nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Wszystko było gotowe. Jak tylko wróci z jutrzejszych tajemniczych łowów z panią Skamander, będzie mógł zacząć uczyć Albusa formuły do usunięcia skutków Obliviate, a to przybliży go do przypomnienia sobie prawdy. Gdzieś w głębi jednak wcale nie był przekonany czy rzeczywiście chce ją pamiętać.

Westchnął ciężko i potarmosił włosy. Przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy udało mu się zachowywać przynajmniej pozory normalności. Niczego nie kombinował, praktycznie nie kłamał, skupiał się głównie na nauce. Tymczasem wystarczyło jedno nieszczęsne wydarzenie, żeby tak bez trudu wrócił na dawne ścieżki. Znowu robił przekręty, znowu wyprowadzał innych w pole i znowu niespecjalnie myślał o konsekwencjach. A może powinien? Czy rzeczywiście wszystko dobrze przemyślał? Czy jest pewien, że naprawdę chce podążać tą ścieżką?

Niestety nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania, ale jedno było dla niego pewne. Nie mógł spokojnie żyć ze świadomością, że została przed nim ukryta jakaś paskudna prawda. To nie podlegało negocjacji. A jeśli tutaj nie był skłonny do ustępstw, to czy mógł sobie pozwolić na półśrodki? Przy takim postawieniu sprawy, odpowiedź nasuwała się sama.

Zirytowany własnymi przemyśleniami wstał gwałtownie i szybko opuścił Pokój Życzeń. Nie chcąc więcej rozbierać tej kwestii na czynniki pierwsze, po prostu udał się do lochów, by jak najszybciej pójść spać. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na kolejną nieprzespaną noc z powodu natłoku myśli. Potrzebował odpocząć, zwłaszcza, że jutrzejszy dzień raczej nie będzie należał do najłatwiejszych.

Miał nadzieję, że w ogólnym zamieszaniu całym olimpijskim wydarzeniem, nikt nie zwróci na niego uwagi. Tymczasem kiedy tylko wszedł do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu, zobaczył wszystkich Ślizgonów ze swojego roku, siedzących przy jednym stoliku i dyskutujących o czymś zawzięcie. Byli tam również Karl i Zack. Ten pierwszy właśnie kręcił głową, a drugi chichrał się w najlepsze, wyraźnie rozbawiony całą sytuacją.

Czując, że i tak tego nie uniknie, podszedł bliżej.

– Coś przegapiłem? – zapytał, spoglądając na swoich współlokatorów. Mina Zacharego sugerowała, że raczej nie spodoba mu się odpowiedź.

Czternaście par oczu zwróciło się w jego stronę, a potem Tobiasz Mountgomery, drobny chłopak o ciemnych włosach i szczurzej twarzy, odchrząknął i odezwał się w imieniu wszystkich.

– Chcemy, byś reprezentował nas na olimpiadzie.

– Mówiłem im, że jesteśmy zawieszeni, ale to do nich nie dociera – mruknął Karl zrezygnowanym głosem.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc strapioną minę kumpla, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na pozostałych.

– Spoko.

Jego twierdząca odpowiedź chyba zaskoczyła wszystkich bardziej niż gdyby odmówił. Ślizgoni, w tym nawet Zack, patrzyli na niego, jakby widzieli go pierwszy raz w życiu.

– Znaczy, że się zgadzasz? – zapytała Natalie Braun, wysoka dziewczyna o przenikliwym spojrzeniu, do zeszłego roku współlokatorka i najbliższa koleżanka Estery. – Tak po prostu?

Scorpius wzruszył ramionami.

– Aż takie to dziwne?

– Biorąc po uwagę twoją parszywą naturę, spodziewaliśmy się raczej długiej i ciężkiej batalii – dodała Alice, brunetka siedząca obok Natalie.

– Oszczędzę wam tej wątpliwej przyjemności.

Karl spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– Rozmawiałeś o tym z McGonagall?

– Mogę startować – stwierdził Scorpius, potwierdzając przypuszczenia Karla, a potem uśmiechnął się w najbardziej złośliwy i przebrzydły sposób. – I pokażę wszystkim innym, że to wielki błąd nas lekceważyć.

Nie wiedział, czemu nagle zebrało mu się na takie oświadczenia, ale jego słowa odniosły niespodziewany efekt. Wcześniej przejęci Ślizgoni, nagle wydali się jakoś bardziej pewni siebie i wyraźnie podekscytowani tą perspektywą.

Może jutro będzie tego żałował, ale dziś chyba pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna poczuł się członkiem tej grupy, a nie tylko odszczepieńcem, który zawsze idzie pod prąd. Po raz pierwszy miał poczucie, że ktoś chce go wspierać. I było to naprawdę przyjemne doświadczenie.

* * *

Niedzielny poranek był słoneczny, choć dość chłodny, dlatego Karl i Scorpius szli przez błonia, otulając się szczelnie pelerynami. Wcześniej Karl próbował wypytać o szczegóły tej niecodziennej eskapady, ale sam Scorpio nie wiedział zbyt wiele. Obaj jednak niewątpliwie byli ciekawi, co takiego ma dla nich pani Skamander.

Nie zdziwili się specjalnie, kiedy zobaczyli, że nauczycielka czeka na nich przed chatką. Nie miała na sobie standardowej szaty, ale znacznie bardziej mugolski strój, na który składała się drelichowa kurtka, ciemne jeansy i kalosze. Na ramieniu przewieszony miała płócienny plecak. Już samo to sugerowało, że czeka ich jakaś terenowa przeprawa.

– Gotowi? – zapytała pani Skamander, uśmiechając się w ten charakterystyczny, nieco melancholijny sposób.

Obaj Ślizgoni skinęli głowami, więc kobieta wyciągnęła w ich stronę dłoń, na której leżał sporych rozmiarów srebrny, kieszonkowy zegarek.

– Dotknijcie go.

Scorpius spojrzał najpierw na panią Skamander, a potem na Karla, by ostatecznie położyć dłoń na wskazanym przedmiocie. Kiedy uczynił to drugi z chłopców, świat nagle zawirował i moment później znaleźli się w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Karl odskoczył wyraźnie przestraszony i rozejrzał się dookoła, tymczasem Scorpius spojrzał pytająco na nauczycielkę.

– Świstoklik?

– Zgadza się, przysłał mi go Rolf, kiedy poszukiwałam siedliska szczerczyków.

Obaj Ślizgoni spojrzeli na nią dziwnie, Scorpius bo nigdy nie słyszał o podobnych stworzeniach, a Karl chyba z ekscytacją.

– Słyszałem, że są na granicy wymarcia.

Kobieta pokiwała głową.

– Wymagają bardzo czystej wody, a to ostatnio coraz trudniejsze przy tak dużym zanieczyszczeniu.

Scorpius rozejrzał się dookoła. Stali na brzegu niewielkiego jeziorka, gdzieś wśród gór. Nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku nie było śladów żadnej cywilizacji, więc rzeczywiście jeśli szukać wody nie skażonej ludzką działalnością, to miejsce wydawało się idealne.

Tymczasem pani Skamander przykucnęła i zaczęła grzebać w swoim plecaku.

– Pomóżcie, chłopcy, bo to trochę ciężkie – poprosiła po chwili, mocując się z zawartością.

Jak na komendę obaj podeszli bliżej i moment później, wspólnymi siłami udało im się wyjąć duże, wypełnione wodą akwarium. Plecak pani Skamander musiał być magicznie powiększony, żeby zmieścić coś równie dużego. W środku Scorpio dostrzegł znajome krępiki. Były już całkiem duże i część z nich zaczęła się robić półprzezroczysta.

– Są gotowe, by wypuścić je na wolność – dodała kobieta, uśmiechając się w jego stronę.

– Mogę? – zapytał, uchylając wieko szklanego pojemnika. Widząc jak nauczycielka kiwa głową, włożył dłoń do środka i niemal natychmiast poczuł, jak kilkanaście macek oplata się wokół jego palców. Pomagając sobie drugą ręką, wyciągnął istotki na zewnątrz i moment później opuścił krępiki do wód jeziora. Nacisk na jego palce zelżał i po zwierzątkach nie było śladu.

Powtórzył tę czynność kilka razy, aż akwarium było już całkiem puste. Wtedy też pani Skamander zaklęciem oczyściła pozostałą w nim wodę, a potem zbliżyła się do chłopców.

– Polecam zostawić ubranie na brzegu – stwierdziła, sama ściągając zarówno płaszcz, jak i znajdujący się pod spodem sweter.

Karl wymienił ze Scorpiusem spojrzenie, nie bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić z oczami, kiedy nauczycielka przed nimi została w cienkim podkoszulku i krótkich spodenkach. Ostatecznie jednak oni również poszli w jej ślady i chwilę później dygotali na chłodnym górskim wietrze w samych bokserkach. Wtedy też pani Skamander rzuciła na nich zaklęcia, dzięki któremu naraz przestali odczuwać zimno, a potem dostrzegli bańki powietrza otaczające ich głowy.

– Szczerczyki lubią chować się między skałami. Wyglądają trochę jak małe elfy, tyle że ich ciałka są pokryte łuskami, a cechą charakterystyczną są żółte plamki za uszami i na stopach. Tymi plamkami wabią małe skorupiaki i bezkręgowce, które są ich pożywieniem.

Po tym krótkim wprowadzeniu obaj Ślizgoni, prowadzeni przez panią Skamander, zanurzyli się w lodowatej wodzie jeziora. Na szczęście zaklęcie doskonale chroniło przed chłodem, a bańka zapewniała dostęp powietrza. Oświetlając sobie otoczenie różdżkami, powoli zaczęli przeczesywać dno, zaglądając pod skały i we wszystkie szczeliny. Było to zadanie znacznie trudniejsze niż można by oczekiwać i minęła niemal godzina, nim ciche wezwanie obwieściło sukces Karla. Zarówno Scorpius, jak i pani Skamander podpłynęli powoli do miejsca, które wskazał i tam rzeczywiście dostrzegli to, co było ich celem. Spośród skał wychylała mała główka o łuskowatej skórze i wielkich, okrągłych oczach. Za długimi uszami dało się dostrzec żółte plamki, co do stóp trudno było powiedzieć, bo te ukryte były w dennym mule.

Pani Skamander powoli wyciągnęła w stronę istotki dłoń, na której znikąd pojawiło się kilka karmelowych cukierków.

Szczerczyk obserwował to z dużym zainteresowaniem, aż w końcu wynurzył się bardziej i podpłynął do kobiety, by przysiąść na jej dłoni i delektować się smakołykiem.

– Karmelki? – wyszeptał Scorpius.

– Niewielu wie, że szczerczyki są bardzo łakome na słodycze.

Kobieta podała zwierzątko wraz z cukierkami Karlowi.

– Ten pierwszy jest twoim znaleziskiem. Zanieś go do akwarium – poleciła Ślizgonowi.

* * *

Następne kilka godzin spędzili, przeszukując dno jeziora. W efekcie udało im się schwytać siedem szczerczyków, które teraz zajadały się karmelkami, siedząc w akwarium.

– Co pani z nimi zrobi? – zapytał Karl.

– Postaram się je rozmnożyć i zwiększyć ich populację zarówno tutaj, jak i w innych okolicznych jeziorach. Wraz z Rolfem staramy się w miarę możliwości wspierać ochronę takich gatunków jak ten. One same nie mają szans przetrwać bez naszej pomocy.

Karl jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się małym istotkom, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na nauczycielkę.

– Mogę w tym jakoś pomóc?

– Będzie mi bardzo miło – odparła kobieta, narzucając z powrotem na siebie sweter i kurtkę.

Zaklęcie ogrzewające przestało działać i chłopcy zaczęli pośpiesznie się ubierać, bo wiatr zrobił się jeszcze zimniejszy. Było już późne popołudnie i słońce szybko chowało się za górskimi szczytami.

Kiedy Scorpius założył spodnie, wyczuł w kieszeni złamaną różdżkę Nash. Teraz była idealna okazja, by wykorzystać sytuację, choć wiedział, że musi to dobrze rozegrać. Co prawda wątpił, by pani Skamander dostrzegła podstęp, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Ta kobieta pozostawała nieobliczalna.

Podszedł na brzeg jeziora, niby to w celu opłukania rąk z mułu i piachu, a potem bez ostrzeżenia zachwiał się i wywrócił na śliskich kamieniach. Zaklął siarczyście, łapiąc się za obolały tyłek.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała zaniepokojona kobieta. – Nic sobie nie zrobiłeś?

– Chyba nie – odparł Scorpius, stając na nogi. – Raczej niczego sobie nie złamałem… – Urwał gwałtownie i drżącą ręką wyjął złamaną różdżkę z tylnej kieszeni spodni. – Niech to wszystko troll przeżuje.

Pani Skamander podeszła bliżej i zlustrowała uszkodzenie.

– Niedobrze, w takim stanie nic już tym nie wyczarujesz.

Scorpius pokręcił głową i westchnął ciężko z udawaną irytacją.

– A matka zawsze mnie ostrzegała, żebym nie trzymał różdżki w tylnej kieszeni spodni.

– Należało jej słuchać – zgodziła się kobieta, a potem znowu uśmiechnęła się w ten znajomy, nieco dziwny sposób. – Dobrze, że uwinęliśmy się ze szczerczykami przed zmrokiem, odstawimy je do szkoły i odwiedzimy Pokątną, żebyś to naprawił.

Scorpius udał zmieszanie, choć na nic innego nie liczył.

– Nie chcę sprawiać problemu.

Kobieta tylko lekko pokręciła głową.

– Będzie ci potrzebna – skwitowała tonem zdecydowanym i nie przyjmującym dalszej dyskusji.

Słysząc to, Ślizgon przytaknął i ruszył wkładać resztę swoich ubrań. Moment później dostrzegł pytające spojrzenie Karla. Ten z pewnością musiał zauważyć, że ta złamana różdżka nie należy do Scorpiusa, ale o dziwo nie odezwał się ani słowem. Najwyraźniej musiał się domyślać, że kryje się za tym jakaś dłuższa historia. Scorpio kiwnął tylko nieznacznie głową, a potem obaj zabrali się za pakowanie akwarium z powrotem do plecaka pani Skamander.

* * *

Wszystko poszło znacznie sprawniej niż Scorpius się spodziewał. Niespełna pół godziny później stał w pracowni Olivandera, który ze zmarszczonym czołem oglądał złamaną różdżkę. Mruczał przy tym coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i wydawał się wyraźnie zmartwiony tym, co widział.

– Co się stało?

– Wypadek – mruknął Scorpio. Na szczęście pani Skamander udała się do Magicznej Menażerii, więc nie musiał martwić się rozbieżnością wydarzeń. – Nie trafiło w nią żadne zaklęcie, została złamana fizycznie.

– To dobrze. Magiczne uszkodzenia dużo trudniej naprawić – skwitował mężczyzna, po czym zniknął na zapleczu.

Przez długie piętnaście minut Scorpius stał w pustym sklepie i przyglądał się wystawionym tam przedmiotom. Zdążył już całkowicie znudzić się tym oglądaniem, kiedy Olivander pojawił się z powrotem i położył na kontuarze różdżkę, która na powrót była w jednym kawałku.

– Dąb to sztywne drewno, nie można go narażać na zbyt wielkie obciążenie – powiedział, po czym podał mu różdżkę. – Przekaż pannie Nash, by więcej nią nie rzucała.

Szczerze zdumiony Scorpius spojrzał na mężczyznę.

– Skąd pan…

– Pamiętam każdą sprzedaną różdżkę, chłopcze. Twoja to jodła z włóknem smoczego serca, z pewnością nie ta. Nie wnikam w jaki sposób różdżka panny Nash została złamana, cieszę się jedynie, że próbujesz naprawić krzywdę.

Scorpius westchnął nieznacznie.

– Akurat nie ja ją złamałem.

– Ale zapewne nie jesteś tu bez przyczyny.

Tym razem Ślizgon nie zdołał powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu. Staruszek był bardzo przenikliwy.

– Zgadza się.

Olivander pokiwał głową.

– Jest jak nowa – skwitował.

Scorpius schował różdżkę, podziękował i opuścił sklep, by poszukać nauczycielki, z którą miał wrócić do szkoły.

* * *

Karl i Scorpius dotarli do szkoły akurat na końcówkę kolacji, choć siedzieli już sami przy stole Slytherinu.

– O co chodziło z tą różdżką? – zapytał Karl, kiedy upewnił się, że nikt ich nie słyszy.

– Powiedzmy, że naprawiam błędy Albusa.

– To on ją złamał? Jak?

– Różdżka należy do Nash, tej szurniętej Krukonki. Albusa trochę poniosło i roztrzaskał ją o pomnik.

Słysząc to, Karl prawie udławił się jedzoną zupą.

– Potter? Na pewno mówimy o tym samym cichym i spokojnym Gryfonie?

– Dokładnie ten sam. Też byłem w szoku. Niemniej teraz muszę trochę załagodzić sytuację. Wystarczy, że Nash ma coś do mnie, Albus nie potrzebuje mieć jej na głowie.

– A czy doszedłeś już, czego ona się ciebie tak czepia?

Scorpius skrzywił się.

– Niestety nie. Jakoś nie ma ochoty do zwierzeń, a samymi domysłami daleko nie zajdę. To może być wszystko. Nie da się jednak zaprzeczyć, że jest strasznie wkurzająca. Co gorsza wie o moim szlabanie i wykorzystuje to z pełną premedytacją. Wie, że nie mam jak się odegrać.

– Jędza.

– Nawet nie wiesz jaka.

Karl prychnął i wrócił do jedzenia.

– Dzięki, że mnie nie wsypałeś przed Skamander – dodał po chwili Scorpius.

– Nie ma sprawy. Na szczęście byłeś tam ze mną, a nie z Zackiem.

Z tym argumentem Scorpio nie mógł się nie zgodzić.

– Racja, ta papla nie umie trzymać języka za zębami.

* * *

Rozstali się zaraz po kolacji, bo Scorpius chciał jeszcze dziś dokończyć sprawę z tą nieszczęsną różdżką. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, a kiedy upewnił się, że nie ma nikogo w pobliżu, wyciągnął lusterko dwukierunkowe i wezwał Albusa.

– Możesz coś dla mnie sprawdzić? – zapytał, kiedy zobaczył w odbiciu twarz Gryfona.

– Co takiego?

– Potrzebuję, byś spojrzał na swoją mapę i powiedział, gdzie teraz jest Nash.

– Co kombinujesz? – zapytał z nutą niepokoju w głosie Potter.

Scorpius wyciągnął różdżkę Krukonki i pomachał nią przed lusterkiem.

– Naprawiłem ją i chcę oddać.

Tym razem zdumienie odmalowało się wyraźnie na twarzy Gryfona.

– Jak to zrobiłeś?

Scorpius uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

– A to pozostanie moją zawodową tajemnicą. To jak? Powiesz, gdzie jest?

Albus wywrócił oczami, ale na chwilę zniknął z widoku.

– Obecnie jest w Wieży Ravenclawu. Tam raczej się nie dostaniesz.

Scorpius westchnął ciężko. Oczywiście nie mogło być zbyt prosto.

– W porządku – odezwał się po namyśle. – Pójdę do biblioteki, a ty obserwuj mapę. Jeśli jeszcze wyjdzie poza wieżę, to daj mi znać.

Albus tylko skinął głową na zgodę, a potem obraz w lusterku się rozmył.

* * *

Rzadko bywał w tej części zamku, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że tutaj najłatwiej było trafić na Krukonów, którzy jak by nie patrzeć, nie darzyli go specjalną sympatią.

Na szczęście niedzielny wieczór był czasem, gdy większość osób przesiadywała w pokojach wspólnych, gdzie grali w gry albo zwyczajnie plotkowali. Dzięki temu Ślizgon zdołał przemknąć nie zwracając na siebie większej uwagi. Było kilka minut po dziesiątej, kiedy Albus dał mu znać, że Krukonka wyszła z wieży i obecnie znajdowała się w dziewczęcej toalecie na szóstym piętrze.

Scorpius przez chwilę stał koło drzwi, licząc, że Nash w końcu z niej wyjdzie i będzie mógł ją złapać na korytarzu. Oczywiście nie był pewien czy chce to robić, ostatecznie mogło dojść do jeszcze większej awantury, ale miał nadzieję, że w miejscu publicznym Krukonka nie zdecyduje się na żadne gwałtowne działania. Zresztą to on był w posiadaniu jej różdżki, więc mógł dyktować warunki. Z tego co widział, ta zapasowa niespecjalnie chciała jej słuchać. Jeśli właściwie to rozegra, może nie tylko dowie się, czego Nash się go uczepiła, ale nawet na dobre rozwiąże cały problem. Po raz pierwszy czuł, że ma nad nią przewagę.

Czas płynął, a dziewczyna nie wychodziła, tymczasem Scorpius usłyszał cichy głos dobywający się z kieszeni.

– Pomyślałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć – odezwał się Albus, kiedy Ślizgon wyjął ponownie lusterko. – Wcześniej jedno imię przysłoniło drugie, ale teraz widzę, że jest tam też Timothy Nash, więc lepiej uważaj.

Scorpius zaklął w duchu, przypominając sobie tego parszywego osiłka, który w zeszłym roku, wraz z kumplem stłukł go w Hogsmeade.

– Dzięki za ostrzeżenie.

Schował lusterko i podszedł w stronę drzwi. Poważnie zastanawiał się czy nie przełożyć wszystkiego na inną okazję, jednak ciekawość zwyciężyła. Jeśli to parszywe rodzeństwo coś knuło, to bardzo chciałby o tym wiedzieć. Każdy hak, który będzie miał na Elisabeth działał na jego korzyść.

Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, a widząc, że nie ma nikogo w zasięgu wzroku, uchylił drzwi toalety. Wtedy dotarły do niego stłumione, gniewne słowa. Nie rozumiał ich znaczenia, ale z pewnością nie były miłe. Po cichu wślizgnął się do środka i zbliżył ku wejściu do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowały się umywalki. Nie chciał się pokazywać, ale po prawdzie nie musiał. W odbiciu szyby zobaczył rozgrywającą się scenę.

– …przepraszam – szepnęła dziewczyna, która stała oparta o jedną z umywalek. Jej głos był cichy, wyraźnie niepewny, tak niepodobny do tonu, jaki przybierała zazwyczaj.

W odbiciu Scorpius widział, że jej brat dosłownie nad nią wisiał, dłonie zaciskał w pięści, a twarz miał wykrzywioną w gniewnym grymasie. Górował nie tylko wzrostem, ale i posturą.

– Nic mi po twoich przeprosinach – warknął. – Jesteś nieudolna, a ojciec się wścieknie, jak usłyszy, że zgubiłaś różdżkę.

Elizabeth odwróciła wzrok, wlepiając spojrzenie w podłogę.

– Patrz na mnie, jak do ciebie mówię, idiotko! – krzyknął Krukon i chwycił ją za włosy, zmuszając tym, żeby podniosła głowę. – Jeśli myślisz, że będę się za ciebie tłumaczyć, to jesteś w wielkim błędzie. Wręcz przeciwnie, chętnie popatrzę.

– To boli, Tim – syknęła dziewczyna, choć nie próbowała się wyrwać.

– Jasne, i będzie bolało bardziej. Jeszcze zobaczysz, beznadziejna kuro. Zgubić różdżkę, też coś! – Chłopak popchnął ją tak gwałtownie, że aż uderzyła głową w lustro za sobą. To pomalowało się siatką pęknięć.

– Widzisz, to też twoja wina, przez ciebie zniszczyłem lustro. Za to też się wytłumaczysz. Jasne?!

Krukonka nic nie odpowiedziała, jedynie pokiwała głową.

Scorpius stał jak sparaliżowany, nie wierząc w to, co widział. Zawsze wiedział, że Nash i Backsing to skończone dranie, ale nie przypuszczał, że którykolwiek z nich jest zdolny do czegoś podobnego.

– Nie wierzę, że w naszej rodzinie jest ktoś równie beznadziejny – warknął Timothy i jego ręka niebezpiecznie powędrowała do góry.

Przez umysł Scorpiusa przeszła myśl, że dla własnego dobra powinien się wycofać. Zbyt dobrze pamiętał, jak bolały kopniaki Nasha, kiedy sparaliżowany leżał na śniegu. Jednak nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Ucieczka nigdy nie leżała w jego naturze. Zamiast tego przybrał najbardziej parszywą z min i wszedł w pole widzenia Krukona.

– A ty czego tu szukasz, gadzie?! – warknął ten, wyraźnie jednak zbity z tropu jego obecnością.

– Słychać was aż na korytarzu – stwierdził Scorpio, wzruszając ramionami, a potem dodał z przebrzydłym uśmiechem. – A ponieważ ja też nie cierpię tej idiotki, to postanowiłem popatrzeć.

– Nie ma tu niczego do oglądania – rzucił Timothy, podchodząc do Scorpiusa. – Spadaj stąd, to sprawy rodzinne.

Jeśli to możliwe uśmiech na twarzy Ślizgona stał się jeszcze szerszy.

– Rodzinne, mówisz? Macie naprawdę dziwny sposób dialogu w rodzinie – powiedział, znacząco spoglądając w stronę potłuczonego lustra, a potem gwałtownie spoważniał. – To ty się wynoś albo za chwilę wszyscy dowiedzą się o twoich metodach rozmowy.

Widział, jak Krukon zaciska pięści.

– Piśniesz choć słówko i nie żyjesz! Jasne?!

– Wynocha stąd – warknął Scorpius, wyciągając różdżkę. – Albo transmutuję cię na sklątki tylnowybuchowe.

Timothy wyglądał, jakby zamierzał przefasonować mu gębę, ale widok wyciągniętej różdżki wyraźnie ostudził jego zapał, bo tylko zaklął paskudnie i minął Ślizgona w drzwiach, silnie potrącając go ramieniem.

W łazience zapadła głucha cisza. Scorpius jeszcze przez moment nasłuchiwał, czy Krukon na pewno się oddalił, a Elizabeth wciąż stała przy umywalce i autentycznie przestraszonym wzrokiem patrzyła na Ślizgona.

Scorpio powinien się cieszyć, widząc podobną scenę. Dawało mu to niepowtarzalną sposobność, by pozbyć się kłopotu. Teraz jednak jedyne co czuł, to narastającą furię. Nigdy by się tego po sobie nie spodziewał, ale to co zobaczył, zagotowało krew w jego żyłach. Robił w życiu różne wredne rzeczy, ale w jego słowniku nie było miejsca na podobnie bezsensowną i przepełnioną okrucieństwem agresję. Mógł nie cierpieć Elizabeth, ale sam nigdy nie posunąłby się do czegoś podobnego.

Spojrzał na Krukonkę, która wciąż stała w bezruchu i dopiero wtedy dostrzegł strużkę krwi, spływającą jej po włosach i boku twarzy. Ona sama musiała być zbyt przejęta, by nawet to poczuć. Wziął głęboki wdech, by uspokoić nerwy i podszedł bliżej. Dziewczyna odskoczyła do tyłu jak poparzona, a jej wzrok przeniósł się na różdżkę w ręku Scorpiusa.

– Nie wolno ci czarować! – wykrztusiła przez ściśnięte gardło.

Scorpio zatrzymał się w pół kroku, zdając sobie sprawę, że Krukonka zwyczajnie się go boi. Zniknęła cała jej wcześniejsza duma i przebojowość, a została tylko przestraszona dziewczyna.

– Krwawisz – rzucił, wskazując na jej głowę.

Dopiero to sprawiło, że uniosła dłoń i po chwili dostrzegła krew na palcach.

Wykorzystując chwilę konsternacji, Scorpius podszedł bliżej i położył rękę na jej ramieniu. Wyraźnie drgnęła, ale nic ponadto nie zrobiła. Widział tylko, jak szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwuje każdy jego ruch.

– Pokaż to – powiedział, odwracając ją nieznacznie. Rana wyglądała na czystą, więc chyba żadne odłamki szkła nie dostały się do środka. Jednak zanim ją zaleczy, wolał się upewnić. Chwycił wiszący obok ręcznik, zmoczył go w umywalce i przyłożył do rozbitej głowy. Dziewczyna syknęła.

– _Accio_ stołek – zawołał, przywołując niewielki taboret z końca sali.

– Przecież nie możesz rzucać zaklęć – szepnęła dziewczyna, wyraźnie drżącym głosem.

– Nikt nie powiedział, że nie mogę, co najwyżej znowu dostanę szlaban. Siadaj.

Dziewczyna wciąż wpatrywała się w niego z niepokojem, ale posłusznie wykonała polecenie. Przez chwilę w milczeniu Scorpius przecierał rozcięcie na jej głowie, a kiedy był już pewien, że nic tam nie siedzi, zaklęciem zasklepił ranę.

– Mam nadzieję, że z wyczyszczeniem ubrań już sobie sama poradzisz i tak zarobiłem pewnie na kolejny tydzień kiblowania u Skamander.

– Ja… – dziewczyna zawahała się, przenosząc spojrzenie na kieszeń szaty, gdzie pewnie miała schowaną zastępczą różdżkę.

Tymczasem Scorpius wyciągnął tę naprawioną przez Olivandera.

– To może ci w tym pomóc – rzucił, a kiedy dziewczyna nie sięgnęła po różdżkę, położył ją na umywalce.

To był idealny moment, żeby wymusić na Krukonce, by wreszcie dała mu święty spokój, ale jakoś odpowiednie słowa nie przychodziły. Przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu przyglądał się dziewczynie, a potem cisnął zakrwawiony ręcznik do kosza na śmieci.

– Twój brat jest zawsze taki sympatyczny? – zapytał, zanim zastanowił się, czy rzeczywiście chce znać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Bardzo łatwo wszystko mogło okazać się jeszcze bardziej paskudne niż wydawało się teraz.

Krukonka wciąż patrzyła na pozostawioną na umywalce różdżkę, a potem przeniosła wciąż niepewne spojrzenie na Scorpiusa.

– Jak ją naprawiłeś?

Ślizgon wzruszył ramionami.

– Mam swoje sposoby. Nie dorabiaj do tego żadnych teorii, chodzi mi tylko o to, byś zostawiła Albusa w spokoju.

– Od kiedy to Ślizgoni troszczą się o innych uczniów? – zapytała, choć chyba to było pytanie retoryczne. Po raz pierwszy jej głos odzyskał choć część tej nieprzyjemnej nuty, którą zawsze u niej słyszał. W sumie chyba był to dobry znak, świadczący, że wychodziła z szoku.

Chwilę później sięgnęła po swoją różdżkę i przyjrzała się jej dokładnie. Wciąż miała ten dziwny, zbolały wyraz twarzy.

– Myślałam, że się do niego przyłączysz. To by bardziej pasowało – odezwała się cicho.

Scorpius zmierzył ją spojrzeniem, a potem skrzyżował ręce na piersi i oparł się o framugę drzwi.

– Do kogo? Twojego brata?

Prychnął, kiedy dziewczyna twierdząco pokiwała głową.

– W sumie nie powinienem być zdziwiony, zauważyłem, że masz niskie mniemanie o mnie.

Krukonka zacisnęła usta i spojrzała gdzieś w bok. Wyglądała, jakby walczyła sama ze sobą i Scorpius od razu połączył fakty.

– Nie musisz się silić na podziękowania. Po prostu odczep się ode mnie i będziemy kwita.

Na twarzy dziewczyny odmalowało się zdumienie, a potem skinęła głową.

– Niech będzie – mruknęła, wciąż na niego nie patrząc.

Znowu zapadło milczenie i po chwili Scorpius doszedł do wniosku, że nic więcej tutaj nie wskóra. Zanim jednak wyszedł, zatrzymał się w drzwiach i spojrzał przez ramię na wciąż siedzącą na stołku Elizabeth.

– Jeśli nic z tym nie zrobisz, to on cię kiedyś zabije.

Dziewczyna gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze i przymknęła oczy. Nic jednak nie odpowiedziała. Scorpius jeszcze przez moment patrzył na nią wyczekująco, a w końcu pokręcił tylko głową i opuścił łazienkę.


End file.
